Uma Rosa no Inverno
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Casada com um estranho a quem não podia trair... Possuída por um amor que não conseguia esquecer... O pai de Isabella deu a mão de sua filha ao mais rico pretendente para sanar suas dívidas de jogo. Agora, ela era a Lady Masen, senhora de uma grande propriedade, anteriormente arruinada pelo fogo, e esposa de um homem de aparência misteriosa que despertava nela o me
1. Chapter 1

Casada com um estranho a quem não podia trair... Possuída por um amor que não conseguia esquecer...

Este é o coração atormentado da jovem Isabella que, para salvar o pai da ruína financeira, acaba descobrindo o homem que irá transformar totalmente a sua vida.

Foi no norte da Inglaterra que tudo começou. O pai de Isabella deu a mão de sua filha ao mais rico pretendente para sanar suas dívidas de jogo. Agora, ela era a Lady Masen, senhora de uma grande propriedade, anteriormente arruinada pelo fogo, e esposa de um homem de aparência misteriosa que despertava nela o medo e a piedade.

Masen, o marido misterioso que ocultava o rosto com uma enigmática máscara, irá confundir os sentimentos de Isabella até quase o fim da história. Até lá, o leitor irá acompanhar o suspense e o drama de uma mulher apaixonada pelo inimigo do pai e desesperada pela iminente atração que o devotado marido estava lhe despertando.

ISABELLA

Para salvar o pai da ruína financeira, ela se casa contra a vontade

– leiloando seu amor a quem fizesse a oferta mais alta.

MASEN

O enigmático lorde – sua capa longa e esvoaçante ocultava um mistério,

um coração vingativo...e paixões estranhas e secretas.

CULLEN

Edward Cullen, homem do mar, ianque galante e sedutor, dono de olhos verde-cinza cheios de vida – é inimigo mortal do pai de Isabella.

INTRIGA!

No Norte da Inglaterra do século XVIII, nas ruínas de uma propriedade que fora importante no passado, uma noiva comprada descobriria a surpreendente verdade sobre o marido... e seria levada implacavelmente ao seu misterioso mundo, repleto de perigos, vinganças e desejos intensos nunca sonhados.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oiiii Meus amores... VOLTEI COM TUDOOOO! Kkkkk... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Estou postando uma historia que me conquistou de uma forma... E quando eu li pela primeira vez essas duas adaptações que vou postar, eu vi o Edward Cullen e Bella Swan nos mesmo personagem, eu revivi a saga, só que com os personagens humanos e o tema da hsitoria diferente... Espero de coração, que vocês amem essa historia assim como eu... Essa adaptação é do livro "** Uma Rosa no inverno - Kathleen E. Woondiwiss"**, esse livro me mostrou que o amor é capaz de tudo! Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- Casamento!

Isabella Swan se separou da chaminé e arrojou o atiçador sobre o suporte, em um intento de desafogar seu tédio, cada vez mais intenso à medida que transcorriam os minutos do novo dia. Fora, o vento sobrava alegremente, fustigando enormes gotas de chuva e restos de temporal de neve e chuva contra os cristais da janela. Parecia que queria mofar-se, com seu imprudente desenfreio, da funda opressão que afligia o espírito da jovem. O desordenado tumulto de nuvens escuras que se agitavam por cima do telhado da casa do prefeito refletia o humor desta bonita moça de cabelo avermelhado, cujos olhos lançavam vivos brilhos enquanto observava o fogo que crepitava no lar.

- Casamento!

A palavra voltou a estalar em sua mente. Alguma vez, esse mesmo término tinha simbolizado os sonhos de uma menina; para tornar-se, mais tarde, em sinônimo de chacota. Não era que ela se oporia ao matrimônio. Absolutamente. A escrupulosa educação de sua mãe a tinha preparado para converter-se em uma excelente esposa para qualquer homem. Mas seu pai se propôs desposá-la com algum bolso rico, sem importar quão fátua, obesa ou gasta fosse à criatura que se apresentasse frente a sua porta. Todas as demais qualidades, incluindo maneiras, não pareciam preocupar ao senhor Swan. Nem sequer eram dignas de consideração. Com apenas ser rico e propenso ao matrimônio, qualquer homem podia converter-se em possível candidato para sua filha. E todos eles tinham resultado ser uma amostra lamentável, embora, provavelmente - as sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam em um súbito gesto de dúvida -, eram o melhor que seu pai podia reunir, sem o atrativo de um dote razoável. - Casamento! Puaj! – Isabella espetou a palavra com renovado aborrecimento. Rapidamente esquecia as entusiasmadas fantasias da infância e começava a olhar com desagrado a instituição do matrimônio. Certamente, não era estranho que uma jovem dama detestasse aos pretendentes impostos pela força, mas, depois da série de exemplos que tinham desfilado, a moça abrigava poucas esperanças de que a natureza dogmática de seu pai melhorasse sua capacidade de seleção no futuro.

Isabella caminhou com passo inquieto para a janela e observou o atalho pavimentado que serpenteava para a aldeia. As árvores que flanqueavam com o vento e se moviam como magros esqueletos escuros depois da desumana chuva. Seu olhar se perdeu pelo caminho vazio, e uma dor lenta, semelhante a uma dispesia, engendrou-se em seu interior ao pensar que uma hora escassa separava do encontro com outro galã não desejado. Não sentia desejos de fingir um amável sorriso para este novo bufão; em troca, desejava com ânsias - inclusive rogava - que o caminho permanecesse livre de viajantes. De fato, se o homem tivesse a coragem de caminhar por uma ponte frágil que se desabasse sob seus pés, caindo na água e inundando-se no esquecimento, Isabella não lamentaria a perda. Esse homem era um estranho, uma criatura sem rosto, apenas identificável por seu nome, um nome que a jovem acabava de conhecer: James Chambers! Que classe de pretendente seria?

Isabella percorreu com o olhar a modesta sala de sua casa e se perguntou que impressão causaria no desconhecido; se seu desdém resultaria muito evidente. Embora a cabana não fosse pior que qualquer outra na cidade, a austeridade dos móveis denotava uma marcada ausência de riqueza. Desde não ter sido a morada adjudicada com o posto, seu pai se teria visto forçado a procurar outra.

A moça alisou timidamente o desgastado veludo de seu vestido cor ameixa. Esperava que o antiquado gasto objeto não resultasse muito óbvio. Seu orgulho tinha sido ferido com muita freqüência, devido à arrogância de petimetres melindrosos que se consideravam superiores a ela e não evidenciavam o mínimo esforço por dissimular o fato. O escasso dote pouco supunha para seus bolsos repletos. Isabella desejava demonstrar a esses palurdos pertinazes que era muito mais instruída e, sem dúvida, imensamente mais refinada que todos eles. Entretanto, semelhante ousadia tivesse provocado uma severa reprovação por parte de seu pai.

Charlie Swan considerava desnecessário, e muito imprudente, que qualquer membro do sexo débil recebesse instrução além das tarefas próprias de uma mulher e, menos ainda, sobre a arte da escritura e as técnicas de fazer números. Desde não ter sido pela herança de sua mãe e a obstinada insistência da dama, a jovem jamais tivesse sido objeto de uma educação tão sólida. Renée Swan se preocupou em reservar uma parte considerável de sua fortuna para a instrução de sua filha. Charlie não tinha ousado opor-se, dado o fato de que ele mesmo, durante seu matrimônio, apropriou-se da maior parte das riquezas para financiar seus próprios caprichos. Mesmo que Seth tenha gozado dos mesmos benefícios, durante o primeiro ano de seminário, o moço tinha declarado sentir um profundo desgosto pela pomposa predicación e a injusta disciplina repartida por um conjunto de anciões aborrecidos». Sem mais argumentos, tinha renunciado a converter-se em um homem de letras e retornar a casa para «aprender o ofício de seu pai», qualquer que fosse esse ofício.

Os pensamentos de Isabella vagaram através dos largos meses posteriores à morte de sua mãe, rememorando as inumeráveis horas que tinha passado em solidão, enquanto seu pai e seu irmão se entregavam à bebida ou ao jogo, em companhia dos vizinhos do povoado; ou enquanto viajavam ao Wirkinton, marinheiros que chegavam ao porto. Em ausência do judicioso raciocínio da Renée, a escassa fortuna da família se consumou rapidamente e, com sua perda, tinha sobrevindo um perpétuo período de indigência que, a sua vez, tinha despertado em Charlie Swan uma crescente ansiedade por desposar a sua filha. O transe crítico neste processo se produziu como fruto de um encarniçado duelo, onde o jovem Seth tinha resultado ferido. As seqüelas do sucesso ocasionaram a inutilização do braço direito do moço e, a partir de então, Charlie parecia arrasado pela necessidade impetuosa de encontrar um marido rico para sua filha.

Um súbito brilho de ira brilhou nos escuros limites da memória de Isabella, dando vida a seus pensamentos frente ao repentino desafio.

- Agora bem, existe um homem ao que me agradaria conhecer - falou a jovem com violência no vazio da habitação: - Edward Cullen! Ianque! Patife! Libertino! Trapaceiro!

Qualquer palavra desagradável parecia encaixar. De fato, alguns quantos títulos que coroavam a linhagem desse homem revoaram na mente da jovem, que saboreava cada término com satisfação.

- Ai! Se tão somente pudesse me encontrar com esse cara a cara! Fechou os olhos e visualizou um nariz inclinado e bicudo, uma juba murcha brotando por debaixo da asa de um chapéu, lábios magros desenhando um cruel sorriso malicioso até descobrir dentes pequenos e amarelados. Uma verruga na ponta do queixo afundado completou sua criação. Sentiu prazer ao culminar a imagem e colocá-la sobre um corpo ossudo e gasto.

- Ah, se tão somente pudesse conhecê-lo!

Embora dificilmente conseguisse sair vitoriosa de uma rixa, conseguiria, sem dúvida, desmoronar a soberba compostura desse homem. Durante duas semanas, perduraria o sofrimento de Edward Cullen depois da severa reprimenda da jovem. Então, talvez, pensaria-o duas vezes, antes de infligir sua vingança a um moço torpe e imprudente, ou de causar a ruína a um homem.

- Se eu fosse varão – Isabella adotou uma pose de esgrima e agitou o braço estendido como se sujeitasse um afiado espadín -, desta forma ajustaria as contas a esse rufião! - Lançou ao ar uma, duas, três estocadas, para logo atravessar a garganta de sua vítima com sua arma imaginária. Limpou cuidadosamente sua espada fantasma e a devolveu à vagem igualmente insubstancial-. Se eu fosse varão - ergueu-se para olhar com ar pensativo através da janela-, asseguraria-me de que esse fanfarrão reconhecesse o engano de seu comportamento e, dali em adiante, o trapaceiro procuraria sua fortuna em algum outro limite deste mundo.

Seu olhar capturou sua própria imagem, refletida nos painéis de cristal, e entrelaçou as mãos em um gesto recatado.

- Ai de mim! Não sou um moço briguento, a não ser uma simples donzela. - Girou a cabeça para um lado e outro para observar seus cachos de cabelo, mognos. Logo, sorriu com perspicácia ante a imagem. Então, minhas armas deverão ser meu engenho e minha língua.

Por um breve instante, arqueou uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas escuras, que emolduravam um olhar maléfico, combinada com um encantador sorriso, capaz de congelar o coração do inimigo mais feroz. A profunda aflição que embargava à donzela desencadeava sua ira.

Um rouco bramido de ébrio, proveniente do exterior, interrompeu suas reflexões.

- Isabella!

Ela reconheceu a voz de seu irmão e correu para o vestíbulo com uma acalorada preocupação nos olhos. Abriu a porta com violência e encontrou ao Seth Swan apoiado contra o gonzo. O moço tinha a roupa suja e desalinhada; seu cabelo castanho parecia um punhado de palhas emaranhadas debaixo de seu chapéu. Uma breve olhada bastava para deduzir que tinha estado bebendo e farreando durante toda a noite e a maior parte da manhã.

- Isabella, minha bela irmãnzinha! - saudou-a ele a gritos. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu entrar no vestíbulo, salpicando, ao passar junto a sua irmã, uma chuva de água fria com a capa ensopada.

Isabella lançou um olhar ansioso para o caminho para certificar-se de que ninguém tinha presenciado esse atrapalhado sucesso. Sentiu-se aliviada ao advertir que, nessa desventurada manhã, não havia uma só alma nas cercanias, com a exceção de um solitário viajante que se aproximava cavalgando na distância. Quando o homem terminasse de atravessar a ponte para passar frente à casa, já não teria oportunidade de ver algo incomum.

Isabella fechou a porta e se apoiou contra o marco, para observar Seth com o cenho franzido. O moço se agarrou aos passamanes com seu braço são, e lutava por manter o equilíbrio, de uma vez que atirava inutilmente das cintas que atavam sua capa.

- Isabella, vêem dar uma mão ao pequeno Seth com esta rebi... né... rebelde vestimenta. Resiste em me abandonar apesar de meus intentos. - Esboçou um sorriso humilde e levantou o braço inválido com gesto suplicante.

- Boa hora de retornar para casa - reprovou-lhe a jovem, ajudando-o a despojar-se da recalcitrante capa -. Acaso não tem vergonha?

- Absolutamente! - declarou ele, tentando efetuar uma reverência cortez. O esforço lhe fez perder seu precário equilíbrio, e começou a cambalear.

Isabella se apressou a sujeitá-lo pelo ombro para endireitá-lo, e enrugou o nariz ao aspirar o fétido fedor de uísque e tabaco que emanava de seu irmão.

- Ao menos, poderia ter retornado para casa quando ainda estava escuro - sugeriu-lhe ela com voz áspera -. Dedica à noite inteira a beber e jogar naipes, para logo dormir durante todo o dia. Acaso não pode encontrar algo mais útil com que matar o tempo?

- Foi à tolice do destino que me impediu de continuar com meu trabalho honesto e ganhar meu sustento nesta casa. Deve culpar ao canalha do Cullen, isso deve. O foi ele que provocou tudo isto.

- Sei muito bem o que fez esse homem! - replicou ela, irritada-. Mas isso não é desculpa para se comportar desta forma.

- Acabe já com suas recriminações, mulher - balbuciou ele com palavras apenas compreensíveis-. Cada dia que passa, se parece mais a uma velha solteirona. É uma sorte que nosso pai se propos a te casar a curto prazo.

Isabella apertou os dentes para controlar sua ira. Sujeitou com firmeza o braço de seu irmão e tentou conduzi-lo para a sala, mas cambaleou ao receber todo o peso do moço. - Malditos sejam ambos! – gritou -. Um pior que o outro! Me desposar com o primeiro homem rico que apareça de maneira que possam seguir com a farra durante o resto de seus dias. Bonito par de descarados!

- De maneira que isso crie! – Seth sacudiu o braço para liberar-se de sua irmã e as engenhou para caminhar com bastante destreza para a sala. Quando conseguiu afiançar o passo sobre o piso traiçoeiro, que não cessava de ondular-se sob seus pés, voltou-se para enfrentar a jovem, uma vez que tentava compassar o vaivém de seu corpo ao constante balanço da habitação.

- Não é capaz de apreciar o sacrifício que fiz para salvar sua honra lhe reprovou ele, tratando de fixar um olhar acusador sobre o rosto da jovem. A tarefa resultou muito árdua para seu lamentável estado, e decidiu render-se, permitindo que seus rebeldes olhos vagassem a seu prazer-. Tanto nosso pai como eu queremos ve-lá felizmente casada, livre de quão velhos poderia te proporcionar o destino.

- Minha honra? - mofou-se Isabella, colocando cruzando os braços para observar seu irmão com uma expressão entre tolerante e compassiva-. Me permita te recordar, Seth Swan, que foi a honra de nosso pai que tentava defender, não a minha.

- Ah! -Imediatamente, a expressão do moço se tornou totalmente arrependida, como a de um menino que acaba de ser surpreso em uma travessura, - É verdade. Foi por papai. - Lançou um olhar para seu braço inválido e o fez balançar, para atrair a atenção de sua irmã e despertar nela tanta compaixão como fora possível.

- Suponho que, de certa forma, foi também por mim, posto que levo o mesmo sobrenome - raciocinou Isabella em voz alta. - E, depois das calúnias do Edward Cullen, é difícil fazer caso omisso dos sujos rumores que andam correndo por ali.

Presa em seus pensamentos, a moça voltou a desviar o olhar para a erva molhada que se estendia além dos vidros salpicados de chuva. Não emprestou atenção a seu irmão, que, com suma cautela, avançava com repetidos passos para uma jarra de uísque que tinha avistado sobre uma mesa lateral. Isabella perdeu suas esperanças ao ver que o solitário velho atravessava sem dificuldade a superfície pavimentada da ponte, demonstrando assim que a estrutura ainda permanecia intacta. Apesar da incessante garoa, o homem continuava impertérrito em sua marcha. Não parecia levar pressa, como se estivesse seguro de ter todo o tempo do mundo. A jovem deixou escapar um profundo suspiro: Oxalá essa afirmação fosse igualmente válida para ela. Voltou-se para olhar Seth e, instantaneamente, pisou com fúria contra o chão. O moço tinha tomado um copo e tratava de tirar o plugue da jarra.

- Seth! Não acredita que já bebeu o bastante?

- Em efeito, foi à honra de nosso pai que tentava defender - resmungou ele, sem deter seu trabalho. Tremeu-lhe a mão ao ver o líquido na taça. As lembranças do duelo não cessavam de lhe obcecar. Uma vez e outra, ouvia o ensurdecedor estrondo de sua própria pistola, enquanto via a expressão atônita e horrorizada do juiz, de pé, imóvel, com o braço em alto sujeitando o lenço. A imagem tinha ficado gravada na mente do moço. Mesmo assim, recordava haver sentido uma estranha mescla de horror e regozijo, ao ver cambaleante seu oponente. O sangue não tinha demorado para aparecer entre os dedos do Cullen, e Seth tinha aguardado impávido o colapso de seu inimigo. Entretanto, o homem se ergueu, e o incipiente alívio que tinha embargado o jovem por um breve instante foi arrasado por uma imensa onda de suor gelado. A tolice de disparar antes do sinal se voltou contra ele, e a arma do Cullen se levantou lentamente até deter-se no centro de seu peito.

- Desafiou a um homem muito mais experiente que você... e tudo por um simples jogo de naipes - rebateu-lhe Isabella.

O zumbido nos ouvidos do Seth impediu que ouvisse as palavras de sua irmã. Paralisado pela cena que, com lentidão, começava a desdobrar-se em sua mente, o moço só podia ver o canhão da pistola que apontava de volta para ele àquela manhã, só podia ouvir os ensurdecedores batimentos de seu coração, só podia sentir o terror dilacerador que ainda continuava atormentando-o. Naquela fria manhã, o suor tinha feito arder seus olhos, mas o pânico não lhe tinha permitido sequer pestanejar, temeroso de que o menor movimento pudesse ter alojado uma bala mortal.

Presa do terror, Seth tinha articulado um violento bramido de cólera, impotência e frustração, para logo levantar o braço e apontar sua arma vazia ao inimigo, sem advertir que a outra pistola já se elevava para cima de sua cabeça.

Uma segunda explosão tinha quebrado a paz daquele amanhecer, para enterrar-se sob uma corrente de ecos e converter o colérico bramido do Seth em um agudo chiado de agonia. O dilacerador impacto lhe tinha atravessado o braço, lhe causando uma aguda dor, que retumbava uma e outra vez em seu cérebro.

Antes de dissipar a nuvem de fumaça, o moço desabou sobre a grama gelada, retorcendo-se e gemendo, dominado por uma dor intolerável. Uma silhueta alta se aproximou dele até deter-se detrás da figura ajoelhada do cirurgião que lhe atendia o braço. Apesar de sua terrivél dor, Seth conseguido reconhecer o contorno de seu oponente contra a velada luz do sol nascente. A compostura de Edward Cullen o tinha morto de calor. Com incrível calma, o homem tentava deter o fluxo de seu próprio sangue com um pedaço de trapo dobrado debaixo do ombro da jaqueta.

Em meio de sua intolerável dor, Seth chegou a compreender que sua suja jogada tinha comportado muito mais que a derrota no duelo. Toda sua reputação estava afundada, depois desse golpe devastador. Ninguém aceitaria o desafio de um covarde, e o moço não conseguia encontrar um refúgio seguro onde livrar-se da condenação de seu própria consciência.

- Foi à estupidez do moço que causou a ferida. - As palavras do Cullen chegaram a ele para atormentá-lo e lhe arrancar um choro de desespero. O homem tinha definido o sucesso com precisão-. Se ele não tivesse disparado sua pistola, eu não teria descarregado a minha.

O juiz tinha pronunciado sua réplica com o mesmo tom apagado e distante.

- Disparou antes que eu desse o sinal. Você poderia ter mata o senhor Cullen, e ninguém se atreveu a questionar-lhe.

Cullen respondeu com um grunhido. - Amigo, eu não sou um assassino de meninos.

- Posso lhe assegurar, senhor, que sua inocência neste assunto é irrefutável. Só lhe sugiro que desapareça, antes que o pai do moço venha lhe causar problemas.

Ao parecer dr Seth, o juiz tinha sido muito indulgente. O desejo de deixar claro que ele não estava disposto a ser tão benevolente tinha assaltado o moço, e uma série de juramentos grosseiros se escapou de seus lábios, descarregando toda sua ira sobre o homem, em lugar de aceitar a realidade de sua própria covardia. Para seu desgosto, os insultos não tinham arrancado mais que um leve sorriso desdenhoso dos lábios de seu oponente, que tinha partido sem lhe emprestar maior atenção, como se tivesse tratado de um menino que merece ser ignorado. A dolorosa imagem se desmoronou para dar passo à crua realidade. Seth observou a taça encheu diante de si, mas logo que não pôde levantá-la e, menos ainda, foi capaz de manter o braço elevado o suficiente para levar o uísque aos lábios.

- Agora, lamenta sua terrível derrota. - As palavras de Isabella, por fim, conseguiram atrair sua atenção. - E, ao que parece, tem se proposto a arruinar o resto de seus dias. Estaria muito melhor se tivesse deixado em paz o ianque, em lugar de se fazer de galo de briga ultrajado.

- Esse homem é um mentiroso e por isso o desafiei ao duelo. – Seth olhou a sua redor em busca de um refúgio, até que divisou uma acolhedora poltrona a seu alcance-. Quis defender a honra e o bom nome de meu pai.

- Defender, ora! Ficou inválido pelo esforço e o senhor Cullen ainda não retirou uma só palavra da acusação. - Já o fará! - exclamou Seth -. Já o fará, ou eu... ou eu...

- Você, o que? - inquiriu Isabella, exaltada -. Perderá o outro braço? Só obterá que lhe matem, se te empenha em desafiar a um homem com a experiência de Edward Cullen. - levantou uma mão em um gesto de aversão -. O homem tem o dobro em idade e às vezes penso que também a inteligência. Foi muito tolo ao provocá-lo, Seth.

- Maldita seja, mulher! Sem dúvida, acreditará que o sol sai e se oculta para seu inigualável senhor Cullen.

- O que diz! - gritou Isabella, espantada ante a acusação de seu irmão-. Jamais vi a esse homem! As únicas coisas que conheço dele são meros rumores que ouvi e, certamente, não posso confiar na exatidão de tais fofocas.

- Eu também os ouvi declarou Seth com desdém. Todas as reuniões ou bate-papos de mulheres se centram ao redor desse ianque e sua incalculável fortuna. Nos olhos de todas pode ver-se o brilho das moedas do homem, mas, sem tanta riqueza, não é melhor que outro qualquer. E fala de sua experiência? Va! Provavelmente, eu tenha tanta como ele.

- Não ouse se gabar de ter machucado levemente a esses dois infelizes - replicou ela, irritada-. Sem dúvida, estavam mais atemorizados que feridos e, por fim, resultaste ser tão tolo como eles.

- Tolo, eu? – Seth tratou de endireitar-se para exteriorizar sua irritação ante semelhante insulto, mas um forte arroto pareceu desinflar seu orgulho, e voltou a desabar sobre a mesa, resmungando murmúrios de auto-compaixão-. Me deixe em paz, mulher. Decidiu me atacar em um estado de debilidade e esgotamento.

- Ah! Quer dizer de embriaguez - corrigiu-lhe ela com aspereza.

Seth se deixou cair na poltrona. Fechou os olhos e reclinou a cabeça sobre o respaldo acolchoado.

- Apóia ao velhaco contra seu próprio irmão - gemeu-. Se nosso pai te ouvisse...

Cintilantes faíscas de indignação brilharam nos olhos de Isabella. Com apenas dois passos, chegou até onde se encontrava seu irmão e lhe agarrou pelas lapelas da jaqueta. Forçou-se a confrontar o fedor rançoso que emanava da boca do moço e se inclinou para ele.

- E de que ousa me acusar? - Sacudiu-lhe até que os olhos do Seth giraram confunsos-. Explicarei-lhe isso simplesmente, irmão! - Falouu as palavras em um tom sibilante e rabugento-. Um estranho navegou estes mares para sobressaltar a todos com o tamanho de seu casco de navio mercante e, ao terceiro dia de sua chegada ao porto - sacudiu a Seth uma vez mais para recalcar os fatos-, acusou ao nosso pai de fazer armadilhas com os naipes. Fosse verdade ou mentira, não tinha necessidade de proclamá-lo aos quatro ventos, provocando tal pânico entre os mercados de Mawbry e Wirkinton, que inclusive agora nosso pai teme que o joguem na prisão pelas dívidas que não pode pagar. E para sair deste apuro se propós a desposar-me com algum potentado. Não acredito que o rico Cullen se preocupe com os estragos que causou nesta família. Não duvido em condenar ao homem por tudo o que tem feito. Mas você, meu querido irmão, é também responsável, por cometer a tolice de rebater suas acusações tão acaloradamente, sem advertir que um fracasso em seus intentos por consolidar suas negativas só consegue fortalecer a causa do inimigo. Ao lutar com essa classe de homens, deve-se pensar com calma e inteligência, não com inúteis fanfarronadas.

Seth observou a sua irmã, atônito ante o feroz ataque descarregado contra sua pessoa, e Isabella se precaveu de que o moço não tinha ouvido nada do que ela acabava de lhe explicar.

- Ora! É inútil! - Deu um violento empurrão em seu irmão e se afastou, desgostosa. Pelo visto, nenhum argumento resultaria efetivo para fazer entender ao moço a estupidez de seu comportamento.

Seth lançou um olhar ao transbordante copo de uísque e lambeu os lábios, desejando que sua irmã se dignasse a lhe alcançar a bebida.

- Pode ser que seja um par de anos maior que eu, Isabella - sentia-se terrivelmente débil, tinha a boca seca como algodão e falar lhe exigia um tremendo esforço -, mas essa não é razão para me repreender como se fosse um menino. - Enrugou o queixo e começou a resmungar para si de uma maneira displicente-. Assim foi como me chamou... menino!

Isabella caminhou inquieta em frente ao lar, tratando de encontrar o argumento que pudesse modificar os raciocínios de seu irmão, até que um leve som a deteve e se voltou, para encontrar a cabeça do Seth caída relaxadamente sobre seu peito. O primeiro bufo suave se converteu rapidamente em um claro e sonoro exemplo da arte de roncar e, imediatamente, a moça tomou consciência do terrivél engano que tinha cometido ao não conduzir a seu irmão diretamente para seu dormitório. James Chambers poderia chegar a qualquer momento, e Isabella se veria profundamente ferida em seu orgulho ante o sorriso malicioso do pretendente. Sua única esperança se agarrava em que seu pai retornasse logo, embora isso, também, poderia chegar a resultar em uma arma de dobro fio.

De repente, advertiu que o lento repico de cascos de cavalo que tinha ouvido fazia um instante no exterior, acabava de deter-se frente à casa. Aguardou tensa algum sinal que lhe indicasse os movimentos do viajante, até que a fatalidade lançou sua primeira marca quando pegadas ressonaram sobre os degraus da entrada, seguidas por um forte golpe à porta.

- James Chambers! – O coração lhe deu um tombo. Olhou ansiosamente a seu redor e retorceu as mãos com desespero. Como podia ser que esse homem chegasse em um momento tão inoportuno?

Correu freneticamente para Seth e tentou despertá-lo, mas seus melhores esforços nem sequer conseguiram interromper o ritmo dos roncos do moço. Tomou entre seus braços, tratando de levantá-lo, mas ai! Era como tentar elevar um pesado saco repleto de pedras. O peso morto de seu irmão desabou e caiu ao chão com violência. Em um instante, o corpo de Seth ficou convertido em uma desalinhada pilha de ossos, ao tempo que os insistentes golpes do visitante continuavam retumbando por toda a habitação.

Pouco pôde fazer Isabella, exceto aceitar a realidade. Talvez, James Chambers não merecia tanta preocupação, inclusive era provável que ela chegasse a agradecer a desafortunada presença de seu irmão. Mesmo assim, resistia a expor-se ao ridículo que, com segurança, recairia sobre sua família atráves dessa inoportuna visita. Decidiu, ao menos, dissimular a presença de seu irmão, ocultando-o detrás de uma cadeira e lhe cobrindo o rosto com um lenço, a fim de amortecer o forte trovejar de seus roncos. Então, com suma calma, alisou-se o cabelo e o vestido, tratando de aplacar os últimos vestígios de ansiedade. De algum modo, tudo sairia às mil maravilhas. Assim tinha que ser! Os golpes se reiteraram, ao tempo que Isabella caminhava para a porta. Apoiou uma mão no passador, adotou uma pose feminina e abriu. Por um breve instante, o espaço pareceu cobrir-se inteiramente com uma imensa extensão de tecido escuro e ensopado. Os olhos da moça viajaram com lentidão desde custosas botas de couro negro, sobre um larguísimo lance de casaco até chegar ao rosto que se ocultava sob a asa molhada de um chapéu de pele de castor. E, então, ela conteve a respiração. Era um rosto masculino e, sem dúvida, o mais arrumado que tinha visto em muitos anos. Ante o primeiro olhar a jovem, umas leves ruga cinzelaram a frente do viajante, e seus olhos se tornaram pavorosamente severos e ameaçadores. Um gesto de tensão, quase de ira, pareceu refletir-se na marcada linha de sua mandíbula, em seus maçãs do rosto salientes, em seu perfil ligeiramente aquilino. Entretanto, o toque de graça não demorou para iluminar as feições e apagar as diminutas rugas de ambos os lados de seus olhos. Olhos entre verdes e azuis, cheios de vida, que, descaradamente, revelaram a aprovação de seu dono ao percorrer os femininos contornos da moça. Um lento sorriso se uniu à faísca de seus olhos concentrados em absorver as forças que sustentavam as pernas da jovem.

Esta vez não se tratava de um ancião adoentado, nem de um petimetre jactancioso, reconheceu Isabella, mas sim de um homem enérgico e viril em cada fibra de seu ser. Dizer que este candidato superava ampliamente suas expectativas era, certamente, subestimar a realidade. Perguntou-se que razões poderia ter um homem como esse para recorrer à troca a fim de encontrar uma esposa.

O estranho se apressou a tirar o chapéu em um gesto de cortesia, descobrindo um abundante cabelo bronze. Sua voz, masculina e sonora, era tão agradável como seu aspecto.

- Você é a senhorita Swan, suponho.

- Mmm, sim. Isabella. Isabella Swan. - Sua língua parecia desumanamente torpe, e temeu que a traísse. Sua mente começou a trabalhar com rapidez, gerando pensamentos totalmente opostos a suas anteriores ideias. O homem era quase perfeito! Sem nenhum defeito aparente! Porém, a dúvida persistia. Se, na verdade, estava disposto a casar-se, como tinha podido alcançar uma idade amadurecida, sem ser antes apanhado por, ao menos, uma dúzia de mulheres?

Tinha que haver um defeito! Bramou o sentido comum de Isabella. Conhecia seu pai: sem dúvida, existia um segredo.

Mesmo que sua mente não cessava de trabalhar, sua língua, repentinamente ativa, lhe adiantou.

- Por favor, entre, senhor. Meu pai me advertiu que viria.

- Sério? - O homem pareceu assimilar a asseveração da jovem com certo assombro. A cinismo sutil de seus lábios se transformou em um divertido sorriso quando olhou à moça com incredulidade-. Você sabe quem sou eu?

- É obvio! - afirmou ela com um alegre sorriso-. Estivemos o aguardando. Por favor, entre.

Ele atravessou a soleira, e uma ligeira expressão aturdida lhe enrugou o cenho. Com certa reticência, entregou seu chapéu, sua vara de montar e suas luvas à moça.

- Você me surpreende, senhorita Swan - comentou-. Esperava ser recebido ressentidamente, não com amabilidade. Isabella retrocedeu mentalmente ante o sentido dessas palavras. Não tinha imaginado que a indiscrição de seu pai pudesse chegar a revelar a relutância de sua filha para contrair matrimônio. Como podia ter acreditado seu progenitor que ela rechaçaria a um candidato tão arrumado e incrivelmente superior a outros pretendentes?

Com um fingido sorriso de felicidade, a jovem expressou cautelosamente sua preocupação.

- Suponho que meu pai lhe falou de minha relutância em conhecê-lo.

O homem esboçou um sorriso pormenorizado.

- Sem dúvida, você imaginou-me como uma horrenda besta.

- Alegra-me sobremaneira descobrir que não o é - demarcou ela, e em seguida temeu que suas palavras tivessem expresso muito entusiasmo. Apertou os dentes, desejando que ele não a considerasse uma jovenzinha atrevida; embora, reconheceu, que sua declaração tinha sido exageradamente modesta.

A fim de ocultar suas bochechas ruborizadas, Isabella se voltou para fechar a porta. Ao passar junto ao homem, um forte aroma masculino afetou seus sentidos até o ponto de aturdi-la. Certamente, não encontrava ali nenhuma imperfeição.

Com dedos destros e ágeis, ele desprendeu os botões de seu casaco e se despojou do objeto. Por muito que o tratou, Isabella não pôde descobrir nenhum defeito nessas costas, magros quadris e larguísimas pernas. A ostentosa masculinidade encerrada nos rodeados calções oferecia claras amostras da virilidade desse homem, e, ao recordar súbitamente à razão da visita, a jovem seu ruborizou, como se já tivesse estado desposada.

- Permita-me seu casaco - ofereceu-lhe ela, tentado aplacar o tremor de sua voz. O corte elegante das roupas era digno de tanta admiração como seu dono. Entretanto, em alguém de menor estatura, teriam perdido uma considerável porção de seu atual encanto. A jaqueta verde escuro cobria um moderno colete curto de um claro tom torrado que harmonizava com a cor dos calções. As elegantes botas de couro emolduravam os musculosos contornos das pantorrilhas. Embora as vestimentas eram distinguidas e custosas, ele as luzia com uma desenvoltura varonil que não mostrava indícios da menor presunção.

Isabella se voltou para pendurar o casaco em um dos ganchos que havia junto à porta. Afetada pelo contraste entre o frio do exterior e a calidez do interior, sacudiu as gotas de chuva que banhavam o refinado tecido do casaco, e se dirigiu ao homem com um comentário.

- Deve lhe haver resultado difícil a cavalgada em um dia como este.

Os olhos verdes do viajante percorreram ligeiramente à moça e, ao topar-se com os dela, lhe deram de presente um cálida sorriso.

- Difícil, possivelmente, mas facilmente passível, logo depois de ser recebido por tão incrível beleza.

Talvez, ela deveria havê-lo surpreendido por aproximar-se tão desmesuradamente. Era em extremo difícil sufocar o estalo de prazer e, ao mesmo tempo, aparentar indiferença. Repreendeu-se a si mesmo por seus inadequados pensamentos, mas sua mente tinha começado a assumir o fato de que, em realidade, estava tratando com atenção o homem que, pela primeira vez, satisfazia cada um de seus desejos. Com segurança, havia algum segredo. Tinha que haver!

- Meu pai retornará a qualquer momento - informou-lhe com educação-. Deseja aguardar na sala?

- Agradaria-me, se não tiver inconveniente - replicou ele - Há alguns assuntos de importância que desejo discutir com seu pai.

Isabella se voltou para lhe indicar o caminho, mas paralisou ao entrar na habitação contigüa. O sapato do Seth aparecia impertinentemente por debaixo da cadeira que ocultava o moço. A jovem se sentiu aturdida ante sua própria estupidez, mas se precaveu de que era muito tarde para desviar os passos de seu convidado. Em um intento por distrair o olhar do homem, e o presentiou com seu sorriso mais doce quando caminhou para o canapé _Obs: (é um sofá de três lugares meninas)_.

- Dava-me conta de que vinha atravessando o rio do norte. - afundou-se nos almofadões e, com um gesto, indicou a seu hóspede que tomasse assento - Vive perto daqui?

- Possuo uma casa em Londres - respondeu ele, apartando as abas de seu casaco para sentar-se na mesma cadeira que ocultava parcialmente o corpo do Seth.

O aprumo do Isabella cambaleou ligeiramente, quando imaginou quão ridícula se sentiria se o homem chegasse a descobrir o indigno amontoado de ossos que se disseminava detrás de suas costas.

- Eu... né... estava a ponto de preparar um pouco de chá - declarou com nervosismo -. Gostaria de uma taça?

- Depois de um trajeto tão desafortunado, desfrutaria-o imensamente. - Sua voz era tão suave como o veludo - Mas, por favor, não se incomode por mim.

- OH, não. Não é nenhum incomodo, senhor - assegurou-lhe a jovem com urgência-. Aqui não estamos acostumados a receber visitas com muita freqüência.

- Mas, o que me diz desta? - Para o desgosto da moça, o homem estendeu um braço para Seth-. Um pretendente rechaçado, possivelmente?

- OH, não, senhor! O não é mais que... quero dizer... é meu irmão. - elevou os ombros, derrotada. Tinha a mente muito confusa para encontrar uma réplica pronta e aguda. Além disso, agora que o segredo tinha sido revelado, talvez o melhor seria recorrer à verdade, dado que não existia nenhuma outra lógica explicação-. Ontem à noite, ele... mm... bebeu demais, e estava tratando de conduzi-lo a seu dormitório, quando você chamou.

Uma controlada expressão divertida surgiu no rosto do homem quando se levantou de seu assento. Ajoelhou-se junto ao moço, retirou o lenço e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Os roncos continuavam imperturbáveis e, ao levantar os olhos para a jovem, o humor do homem se tornou evidente. Blanquísimos dentes brilharam detrás de um amplo sorriso.

- Necessita de ajuda para cumprir a tarefa?

- OH, certamente, senhor! - O sorriso de Isabella teria sido capaz de enfeitiçar a um fantasma-. Estaria-lhe extremamente agradecida.

Ele se incorporou com tanta agilidade que ela quase lançou uma exclamação de surpresa. O homem tirou a jaqueta e a colocou com cuidado sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira. O colete tinha sido desenhado meticulosamente para rodear o peito piramidal que se abria de uma cintura magra. Quando levantou o Seth do chão, o tecido de sua camisa se estirou por um instante, descobrindo os tensos músculos de seus braços e ombros. O peso que ela não tinha conseguido mover pendurava naturalmente nas costas do estranho. Ele se voltou para olhá-la com expressão curiosa.

- Agradeceria-lhe que me indicasse o caminho, senhorita Swan.

- Chame -me de Isabella, por favor - sugeriu ela, passando junto ao homem para satisfazer sua petição. Uma vez mais, a proximidade desse fresco aroma varonil embotou seus sentidos; caminhou com pressa para o corredor, desejando que ele não tivesse notado o rubor que tinha colorido suas bochechas.

Ao subir as escadas, sentiu-se afligida por um cuidadoso olhar que sabia instintivamente - não cessava de estudá-la. Entretanto, não se atreveu a se voltar, por temer confundir seus instintos. Sem dúvida, ter confirmado a admiração desse homem ao observar seus bamboleantes quadris e sua magra cintura, seu incipiente rubor se intensificou.

Correu para a habitação de Seth para retirar as mantas da cama, e o estranho a seguiu para depositar o corpo do moço sobre a macia suavidade dos lençóis. Isabella se inclinou sobre seu irmão para lhe afrouxar o gravata-borboleta e a camisa, e o coração lhe deu um tombo quando, ao incorporar-se, advertiu, uma vez mais, a exagerada proximidade do convidado.

- Acredito que seu irmão estaria mais cômodo sem a camisa e as botas - comentou ele, jogando um olhar a jovem e descobrir seus brancos dentes com um súbito sorriso-. Permite-me que eu mesmo as retire?

* * *

_Eu só posso dizer uma coisa sobre essa adaptação! Leiam, e leiam, porque eu digo com certeza, essa historia vai surpreender vocês como me surpreendeu... É um dos livros mais emocionantes que já li, e que já tive o prazer de conhecer... A Outra adaptação também é tão linda quando essa! Essas adaptações... tanto essa, quanto a contemporanea vão mostrar a vocês, do que o amor é capaz! Então me acompanhem em mais essas adaptações!_

_Então meus amores, até Sabado (meu niver)... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele abençõe vocês e suas familias... Bom final de semana... Robsteijoosssss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oiiii Meus Amoreeessss... BOOOMMM DIAAAAA! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-* Estou feliz hoje e quero compartilhar com vocês! ... Hoje é o meu dia, o meu niver... Estou completando 21 anos de vida... E por isso vou postar um capitulo cheio de brigas pra vocês kkkkk! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

- OH, certamente - respondeu ela, agradecida ante a amabilidade do cavalheiro -. Mas tome cuidado com seu braço direito; está inválido.

O homem a olhou com expressão surpreendida. - Sinto muito. Não sabia.

- Não tem por que lamentar-se, senhor. Temo que, em grande parte, ele mesmo causou sua desgraça.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, maravilhado.

- Você é muito pormenorizada, senhorita Swan. Isabella riu para dissimular sua confusão.

- Meu irmão não acredita no mesmo.

- Em geral, todos os irmãos adoram discordar. - Seu sorriso voltou a brilhar quando a moça levantou o olhar; seu olhar viril posou sobre cada um de seus delicados olhos, até que se deteve na suavidade de seus lábios cor carmesim.

Isabella ficou aturdida, presa entre as márgenes do tempo. Absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, notou que os olhos ocultos atrás dessas escuras pestanas eram de uma cor verde cristalina, com raios de cinza nos borda. Brilhavam com uma calidez que fazia ruborizar suas bochechas e acelerar os batimentos de seu coração. Reprovou-se mentalmente pela sua falta de aprumo e elegância, próprios de uma dama de alta linhagem, e se separou do estranho para andar pela habitação, permitindo que ele atendesse a seu irmão. Posto que o homem parecia desembrulhar-se com desenvoltura, não lhe ofereceu sua ajuda, prefiriendo gozar da segurança que lhe outorgava a distância. O silêncio se prolongou até ficar tenso, e Isabella decidiu reatar o breve intercâmbio verbal.

- O dia foi terrível até o momento.

- Horrível - assentiu ele com a mesma originalidade-. Um dia mais que terrível.

O profundo timbre de sua masculina voz retumbou no peito da moça, que decidiu abandonar a busca dos possíveis defeitos desse homem. Comparado com a heterogênea coleção de candidatos que lhe tinham precedido, ele era o mais próximo à perfeição que ela e seus sentidos podiam chegar a imaginar.

O homem despiu Seth até deixá-lo de calções, e se distanciou da cama, levando a camisa e as botas nas mãos. Isabella se aproximou para tomar os objetos e estremeceu quando os dedos masculinos roçaram os seus deliberadamente. Uma súbita corrente de calor eletrificou todo seu corpo. Não demorou para recordar as carícias torpes e enjoativas de seus pretendentes anteriores, que jamais tinham chegado a afetá-la tão profundamente como esse leve contato.

- Temo-me que o mau tempo perdurará até a primavera - se aprumou ao afirmar com nervosismo-. Aqui, no norte, está acostumado a chover copiosamente nesta época do ano.

- Sem dúvida, a primavera será bem recebida - assentiu ele com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça.

A brilhante conversação conseguiu encobrir o ativo trabalho racional. A idéia de que esse homem logo se converteria em seu marido obcecava os pensamentos de Isabella, cuja a mente não cessava em seu trabalho de descobrir que circunstâncias que o teriam levado a solicitar sua mão. Tendo em conta a seleção que seu pai lhe tinha apresentado ultimamente, ela teria se considerado afortunada se James Chambers tivesse tido tão somente um aspecto aceitável e tivesse sido algo mais jovem que um ancião; mas era muito mais que isso. Era difícil acreditar que suas mais vagas esperanças pudessem ver-se satisfeitas na figura deste homem.

Em um intento de serenar suas emoções e pôr uma distância prudente entre ela e o estranho, atravessou o quarto e falou por cima do ombro, enquanto acomodava a roupa de seu irmão.

- Por certo que vem de Londres, não duvido que você notará uma marcante diferença nestes climas nortistas. Nós advertimos a mudança quando nos mudamos faz três anos.

- Acaso vieram pelo clima? - perguntou ele com um brilho divertido em seus olhos verdes e cristalinos.

Isabella riu.

- É só habituar-se à umidade... é bastante agradável viver aqui. Quero dizer, sempre que puder ignorar os alarmantes rumores sobre os salteadores de estradas e as bandos de assaltantes escoceses. Ouvirá sobre eles se permanecer neste lugare por mais tempo. Lorde Talbot protestou tão ferozmente contra os bandao escoceses que saqueavam os povoados da fronteira, que enviaram a meu pai como prefeito e, logo, nomearam um oficial para preservar a ordem nas terras mais remotas. - Estendeu as mãos em um gesto de incerteza -. Estou acostumada a ouvir numerosos rumores a respeito de terríveis combates e de bandidos que assaltam e assassinam nas rotas a qual os ricos viajam em suas carruagens. Mas, no momento, o máximo que têm feito meu pai e o oficial foi apanhar a um caçador furtivo que rondava nas terras de Talbot. Inclusive, nesse caso, o homem não era escocês.

- Sufocarei a necessidade de falar a respeito de meus antepassados escoceses, sendo assim possivél que me confundam com um salteador de caminhos ou bandido similar.

Ela o olhou com súbita preocupação.

- Talvez, conviria que ocultasse esse fato de meu pai. Altera-se sobremaneira quando trava uma discussões a respeito dos clãs escoceses e irlandeses.

Seu companheiro inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para confirmar o recebimento da advertência.

- Tratarei de não ofuscá-lo indevidamente com tamanha revelação.

Ela abriu o caminho para abandonar a habitação, falando por cima do ombro.

- Posso lhe assegurar que não se trata de um rasgo familiar. Eu não tenho razões para detestá-los.

- Isso é muito alentador.

Isabella se sentiu um pouco tonta pela calidez dessa voz, e não emprestou a devida atenção às escadas. Ao pisar no primeiro degrau, tropeçou e cambaleou perigosamente a borda do precipício. A respiração lhe congelou na garganta, mas, antes que pudesse reagir, um comprido braço lhe rodeou a cintura e de um puxão a resguardou do perigo. Presa contra o largo e firme peito do homem, Isabella afogou uma agitada exclamação de alívio. Finalmente, tremente, levantou o olhar, e topou com aqueles olhos verdes que procuravam, preocupados, os dela; até que, pouco a pouco, a inquietação se dissipou para dar passo a um brilho intenso e caloroso.

- Senhorita Swan...

- Isabella, por favor. - Foi um sussurro afogado e distante. Nenhum um dos dois pôde ouvir o ruído da porta que se abria, mas vozes masculinas que se misturavam no piso inferior. Ambos se achavam presos na intimidade de sues próprios universos e poderiam ter permanecido ali, imperturbáveis, durante vários instantes, se um colérico bramido não os tivesse arrastado bruscamente à realidade.

- Vá! O que significa tudo isto?

Ainda em meio de sua confusão, Isabella se separou de seu companheiro e olhou para o pé da escada, de onde seu pai e outro homem a observavam com idêntico assombro. Os olhos cada vez mais dilatados e escuros do Charlie Swan bastaram para acabar com a compostura da jovem; mas o que realmente a impressionou foi o desagradável rosto do estranho ossudo e gasto que acompanhava a seu pai. Esse homem se ajustava com exatidão à imagem que ela tinha criado de Edward Cullen. Só lhe faltava à imensa verruga do queixo para encarnar ao inimigo imaginário.

A desenfreada ira de Charlie Swan sacudiu os muros da casa.

- Perguntei o que significa tudo isto. - Não lhe deu tempo para responder, antes de continuar com sua veemente reprimenda -. Deixo-te sozinha alguns poucos instantes e, ao voltar, encontro-te pavoneando com um homem em minha própria... Você! – Charlie jogou o chapéu no chão e os escassos cabelos na cabeça se arrepiaram -. Maldição! Fui traído em minha própria casa! E por minha própria filha!

Com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, Isabella se apressou a descer as escadas para tratar de acalmar a seu progenitor.

- Por favor, pai, me permita te explicar...

- Ahhhh, não tem por que fazê-lo! - grunhiu ele com escárnio -. Posso ver tudo com meus próprios olhos! Traição, isso é o que é! E de minha própria filha! - Estendeu um braço para assinalar despectivamente ao homem que descia pelos degraus e adicionou-: Nada menos que com este maldito bastardo!

- Pai! - exclamou Isabella, sobressaltada ante semelhante insulto-. Este... - Também ela assinalou ao que descia as escadas -. Este senhor é o cavalheiro que você mesmo enviou. James Chambers, conforme tenho entendido.

O estranho de rosto desagradável deu um passo à frente e inclinou a cabeça com a expressão aturdida. Golpeou seu chapéu para atrair a atenção dos pressente e começou a gaguejar:

- Eu... e-eu s-sou... qui-quero di-dizer... ele... É-ele n-não é..

- Uf!

Este último foi uma abrupta exalação provocada por Charlie quando deu um passo adiante e agitou os braços em um gesto de total desagrado. O homem enxuto sei posto de lado, ao presenciar a cólera do pai.

- Você, mocinha insensata! Por acaso perdeu a razão? Esse não é James Chambers! - Estendeu violentamente o polegar sobre o ombro do horrivel homem -. Este é seu homem! Este! - Logo, arqueou as pernas e assinalou com um dedo gordinho ao homem que se encontrava nos degraus-. Aquele! Aquele porco sem pai...!

Isabella se apoiou contra a parede e fechou os olhos com força. Já podia adivinhar as seguintes palavras de seu pai.

-... Foi quem destroçou o braço do pobre Seth! O senhor Cullen! Edward Cullen, é esse!

- Edward Cullen? - Os lábios de Isabella se moveram sem emitir nenhum som. Abriu os olhos e procurou o rosto de seu pai, como se esperasse encontrar nele a negativa do que acabava de ouvir. Seu olhar se desviou para o estranho desajeitado, e a verdade foi muito clara. Esse homem não era muito diferente do resto dos candidatos que seu pai lhe tinha estado apresentando.

- Você, menina estúpida! - prosseguiu Charlie com veemência-. Este é James Chambers! Não esse trapaceiro presunçoso com quem estava se abraçando!

Uma sobressaltada expressão de horror atravessou o rosto de Isabella quando lançou um olhar aos cristalinos olhos verdes. Edward sorriu com compaixão.

- Peço-lhe mil desculpas, Isabella, mas acreditei que sabia. Como recordará, eu mesmo insisti em perguntar-lhe.

O desgosto no rosto da jovem cedeu seu lugar a um feroz arrebatamento de ira. Tinha sido vilmente enganada! E seu orgulho exigia uma vingança.

Estendeu um braço para lançar uma violenta bofetada sobre a bronzeada bochecha de Cullen.

- Isto é da parte da senhorita Swan para você!

Edward esfregou a bochecha dolorida e riu brandamente, com os olhos ainda quentes e faiscantes. Isabella não pôde tolerar esse cativante olhar e lhe deu as costas. Edward Cullen a admirou por um instante, antes de desviar a atenção para o pai da moça.

- Vim para averiguar os pormenores de uma dívida que você prometeu saldar, senhor. Pergunto-me quando posso esperar que tal acontecimento tenha lugar.

Charlie afundou timidamente a cabeça entre os ombros e seu rosto avermelhou de repente.

Evitou o olhar inquisidor de James e resmungou algo a respeito de pagar a dívida o quanto antes possível.

Edward caminhou para o vestíbulo para tomar seu casaco e logo voltou a colocar novamente o casaco em seu lugar.

- Desejaria que pudesse ser mais preciso a esse respeito, senhor prefeito. Não me agradaria ter que abusar de sua hospitalidade com muita freqüência, e você prometeu me pagar no prazo de um mês. Como terá advertido esse mês já transcorreu.

Charlie fechou os punhos com violência, mas não se atreveu a apartar de ambos os lados de seu corpo por temer que ao menor movimento pudesse ser interpretado como um desafio.

- Mais lhe valerá que se mantenha afastado desta casa, senhor Cullen. Não permitirei que corteje minha filha. Ela está a ponto de casar-se e não quero que você interfira nas bodas.

- Ah, sim, ouvi alguns rumores a respeito - assentiu Edward com um sorriso sarcástico -. No primeiro momento ao conhecê-la, surpreendeu-me que você não tivesse tido êxito; embora me parece bastante injusto que a jovem tenha que pagar durante o resto de seus dias por uma dívida de seu pai.

- Minha filha não é assunto teu!

Embora James Chambers tivesse saltado para trás a cada um dos gritos ofuscados de Charlie, o rosto ligeiramente sorridente de Edward tinha permanecido impávido. Sem dar amostras da menor perturbação, replicou:

- Detesto pensar que a jovem se verá forçada a desposar-se por causa de uma dívida da qual sou credor.

Charlie afogou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Seriamente? Não estará pensando em esquecer a dívida, ou sim? A gargalhada de Edward dissipou a ilusão.

- De maneira nenhuma! Mas como tenho olhos, dou-me conta de que sua filha poderia ser uma encantadora companheira. Estaria disposto a prolongar o prazo do pagamento, se você me permitisse cortejá-la. - encolheu-se de ombros com naturalidade. Quem sabe o que poderia ocorrer mais adiante.

Charlie quase engasgou ante semelhante sugestão.

- Chantagem e corrupção! Preferiria vê-la morta, antes que enredada com tipos como você!

Edward lançou um olhar a James, que espremia nervosamente o chapéu contra seu peito. Quando voltou os olhos para o prefeito, seu sarcasmo foi sutil, embora direto.

- Certamente, imagino que sim.

Charlie se encolerizou ante tamanho escárnio. Sabia que o aspecto de James não era muito agradável, mas o homem possuía uma considerável fortuna. Além disso, seria melhor para sua filha evitar o matrimônio com um arrumado libertino, que não faria mais que curvá-la com uma fileira de moleques malcriados. Chambers era bastante apropriado para as necessidades da jovem. Claro que, logo depois de havê-la visto com o demônio do Cullen, poderia chegar a titubear antes de propor casamento, por temor de receber uma mercadoria corrupta.

- Há um sem-fim de candidatos que, com muito gosto, estariam dispostos a pagar o preço da noiva - insistiu Charlie, no caso de James abrigar alguma dúvida-. Todos homens o suficientemente sábios para imaginar os tesouros que essa jovem poderia oferecer-lhes, e incapazes de injuriar sua linhagem.

Edward se voltou para Isabella para lhe presentear com um sorriso inclinado.

- Suponho que isto signifique que já não serei bem-vindo neste lugar.

- Saia! E não volte a pisar na soleira desta casa! - grito ela, lutando para reprimir algumas lágrimas de ira e humilhação. Seus lábios se curvaram com desprezo e seus olhos arderam indignados-. Se fosse um trapaceiro sujo e maltratado o único homem sobre a terra, com segurança escolheria a ele antes que a você!

Edward deslizou o olhar pela linda figura da jovem.

- Quanto a mim, Isabella, se encontrá-la caída ante meus olhos, jamais ousaria cruzar por cima de seu corpo para alcançar as mais transbordantes cabeça de gado do outro lado do caminho. - Sorriu com ironia quando voltou a olhá-la nos olhos-. Seria uma tolice mortificar a mim mesmo, só para defender meu orgulho.

- Fora! - A palavra abandonou os lábios da jovem ressentidamente, ao tempo que seu braço se estendia em direção à porta.

Edward fez uma breve e zombadora reverência e caminhou para o cabide onde estava pendurado seu casaco. Charlie sujeitou com violência o braço de sua filha e a arastou para a sala.

- Agora me dirá que diabos foi tudo isto - falou o prefeito com fúria-. Eu saio em meio de uma terrível tormenta, arriscando minha delicada saúde, para ir em busca de seu apaixonado e, ao retornar, encontro-te se jogando nos braços desse tipo! .

- James Chambers não é meu apaixonado! - corrigiu-lhe Isabella em um premente sussurro-. Não é mais que outro homem, a quem trouxeste para que me inspecionasse, como se eu fosse um cavalo em exposição. Além disso, não estava me jogando nos braços de ninguém! Só tropecei, e Edward... o senhor Cullen me sujeitou para que não caísse.

- Vi muito bem o que tentava fazer esse miserável! Estava te manuseando, isso sim!

- Por favor, pai, abaixe a voz - suplicou-lhe ela-. Não aconteceu nada que você pensas.

À medida que se desenvolvia a disputa e o tom de voz do Charlie se elevava, James Chambers retorcia seu chapéu com lastimosa incerteza. Presa do pânico, o homem descarnado de cabelo opaco e rosto vulgar não cessava de lançar repetidas olhadas para a sala.

- Acredito que a discussão os manterá ocupados durante um longo momento - declarou Edward, enquanto vestia o casaco. Quando James lhe olhou, ele assinalou com a cabeça os dois briguentos que brigavam na sala-. Uma taça de rum lhe ajudará a serenar. Ou, talvez, você prefira me acompanhar e comer algo na estalagem. Pode retornar aqui mais tarde, se assim o desejar.

- Bom... né... acredito que... - Os olhos do James se dilataram quando ouviu um estrondoso grito proveniente da habitação contigüa, e tomou uma pronta decisão-. Acredito que aceitarei, senhor. Muito obrigado. - Sacudiu com estupidez seu chapéu, subitamente agradecido por qualquer desculpa que lhe permitisse abandonar o quanto antes o lugar.

Edward ocultou um sorriso divertido e abriu a porta, cedendo o passo ao outro homem. Ao receber o vento gelado e a persistente chuva sobre o rosto, James estremeceu e levantou com urgência o pescoço de seu casaco. Seu nariz avermelhou instantaneamente e pareceu acender-se como a luz de um enorme farol. Colocouum par de luvas puídas e cobriu a garganta com um cachecol desfiado. Edward enrugou o cenho com expressão cética. Se esse homem possuía uma fortuna, não haveria muitos indícios que evidenciassem o fato. Seu aspecto era o de um contável esforçado que vive da mesquinha esmola de um miserável patrão. Sem dúvida, seria interessante ver até onde podia o homem escavar seu bolso, em caso de acontecer uma disputa para ganhar a bela mão de Isabella Swan.

A porta de entrada se fechou brandamente, mas com o mesmo efeito que o repentino estrondo de um trovão. O inesperado som distraiu Charlie de sua briga, voltou para vestíbulo e descobriu que não só partiu Edward Cullen, mas também também James Chambers. Com grunhido de desespero, o prefeito voltou a dirigir-se a sua filha e levantou os braços com violência.

- Olhe o que tem feito! Por sua estupidez, perdemos outro candidato! Maldição, menina! Será melhor que me diga por que deixou entrar esse velhaco em minha casa, ou destroçarei suas costas a chicotadas!

Isabella esfregou o cotovelo, ainda dolorido pela violenta sacudida de seu pai. Jogou um olhar ao canto vazio da entrada e experimentou uma sensação de júbilo por ter obtido, ao menos, jogar esse arrogante patife para fora de sua casa. Também se sentiu extremamente aliviada pelo fato de que James tivesse optado por partir com ele.

Entretanto, embargou-a deste modo uma estranha sensação de perda, como se algo bom e incrivelmente agradável se afastasse de sua vida para sempre. Falou com cuidado, enfatizando cada uma de suas palavras, quando tentou se explicar uma vez mais.

- Nunca antes tinha visto Edward Cullen, pai, e tanto suas descrições, como as de Seth, sempre foram menos que precisas. Disse-me que James Chambers se encontrava a caminho e, quando o homem chegou, supus que era ele. - voltou-se, para refletir em silêncio. « E que besta infame foi ele, também, se atrever a me seduzir dessa forma e permitir que o confundisse com outro homem!»

Charlie falou em um tom de soluço:

- Minha filha conduz a meu pior inimigo até os dormitórios de minha própria casa, e só os Santos sabem o que ocorreu. E logo, me diz que tudo foi um engano. Um mero engano.

Isabella chutou o chão com frustração.

- Foi por Seth, pai! Chegou aqui ébrio e se deprimiu no chão. Justo ali onde estava você! E o senhor Cham... quero dizer, o senhor Cullen foi o suficiente amável para lhe levar a seu dormitório.

Charlie emitiu um rugido e seus olhos lançaram labaredas.

- Você permitiu que esse desgraçado voltasse a pôr as mãos em cima de meu pobre e indefeso Seth?

- Não lhe machucou. - Morta de verganha, Isabella esfregou o puído tapete com o pé, e resmungou para si - Foi de mim de que abusou.

Sua resposta não conseguiu apaziguar a ira de seu pai.

- Meu Deus! Faz-lhe ficar como um santo condenado! - não lhe machucou» - arremedou com voz gritante e estendeu um dedo acusador para a porta-. Em primeiro lugar, foi esse demônio que arruinou o meu pobre Seth. O mesmo diabo com que você estava paquerando!

Isabella afogou uma exclamação ante semelhante calunia. - Paquerando! Pai! Levamos Seth para cama e, quando comecei a descer as escadas, tropecei. Ele me sujeitou! Salvou-me de uma queda! Isso, pai, isso foi tudo o que aconteceu.

- Foi o suficiente! – Charlie voltou a levantar as mãos com violência, para logo as entrelaçar detrás das costas e caminhar inquieto frente ao lareira acesa -. Foi suficiente - repetiu por cima do ombro - para brindar ao bom Chambers uma clara imagem de sua prometida enredada nos braços de outro homem. Pois bem, agora possivelmente se encontre a metade do caminho de retorno a York.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração.

- Pai, James Chambers nunca foi meu prometido. Não foi mais que outro de seus preciosos candidatos.

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça com pesar e grunhiu:

- Só outro. E cada vez são menos. Sem um dote, é quase impossível convencer-los de que será uma boa esposa. - Sua cólera encontrou um novo incentivo-. E, além disso, a você e suas mirabolantes ideias sobre o matrimônio. Terá que respeitar e querer o fulano com quem se casa, isso sim. Ora! Não é mais que uma desculpa para rechaçar a todos. Trouxe-te o melhor e, mesmo assim, despreza-os.

- O melhor? - mofou-se Isabella - Diz que me trouxeste o melhor? Apresentaste um glutão obeso e asmático, a um ancião semiciego, a um avaro ossudo e com verrugas peludas nas bochechas. E ousa dizer que me trouxestes o melhor?

Charlie se deteve e olhou a sua filha com recriminação.

- Eram todos homens honestos, de reputação irrepreensível e excelente linhagem, e cada um deles era dono de um rico bolso.

- Pai – Isabella adotou um tom suplicante -, me traga um cavalheiro jovem, um de boa fortuna, e prometo te amar e satisfazer todas suas necessidades e desejos até o dia de sua morte.

Charlie lhe lançou um olhar displicente e se ergueu, adotando sua pose mais intelectual.

- Agora bem, filha, é óbvio que sua forma de pensar não é a adequada.

Se tivesse tido Isabella uma cadeira a seu lado, teria se deixado cair com total desgosto. Não havendo cadeira, só pôde dar de presente a seu pai com um olhar inexpressivo.

- Agora, me escute bem, menina. Vou te dar um sábio conselho. - Apontou-lhe com o dedo para enfatizar suas palavras -. Há coisas mais importantes em um homem que um rosto de aparência agradável e um par de ombros largos. Olhe o seu apreciado senhor Cullen, por exemplo.

Isabella deu um chute ante a menção desse nome, e apertou os dentes com força para conter uma corrente de acalorados insultos. Muito descarado! Tinha-a enganado deliberadamente!

- Pois bem, ali tem a um grande ardiloso. Sempre tramando alguma mutreta para levar a ventania sobre os outros.

Isabella quase assentiu, mas se conteve. O homem tinha aproveitado a confusão dela para se divertir a seu prazer, e se sentia profundamente ferida em seu orgulho ao pensar na forma em que tinha sido enganada.

- É um cabavalheiro tão rico, que suponho que todas essas rameiras do porto estariam orgulhosas de jogar-se em seus braços, mas nenhuma dama decente ousaria enredar-se com os de sua classe. Não faria mais que lhe encher a barriga de bebês, sem nem sequer uma promessa de matrimônio. E, embora conseguisse lhe fazer seu marido, coisa que duvido, não demoraria para se cansar de ti e te abandonar sem nenhuma outra explicação. É assim se comportam esses galãs de aparência agradável. Parecem tão orgulhosos do que ocultam seus calções, como de seu bonito aspecto.

Isabella corou dos pés a cabeça, ao recordar onde se posaram seus olhos durante um breve instante, com a mesma curiosidade que a de qualquer outra virgem impressionada.

- É verdade que Cullen é bastante arrumado, se é que você gosta de rosto firme e ossudo. – Charlie esfregou seu flácido rosto com papadas e nódulos. - Mas, para aqueles que sabem, esse homem é frígido, isso é o que é. Qualquer um pode notar em seus olhos.

Isabella recordou a calidez dessas profundidades cristalinas e não pôde menos que duvidar da exatidão do comentário de seu pai. Havia, nesses olhos verdes, uma dose de intensidade e de vida que ninguém podia negar.

Charlie prosseguiu com sua discussão.

- Com essas atitudes embusteiras e arrogantes que tem, compadeço da pobre mulher que se despose com ele.

Mesmo que detestando o homem, Isabella teve que discordar novamente da opinião de seu progenitor. Sem lugar a dúvidas, a esposa de Edward Cullen seria muito mais digna de inveja do que de lástima.

- Não tem por que preocupar-se, pai. - A jovem sorriu com certo pesar-. Nunca mais me deixarei enganar pelas artimanhas do senhor Cullen.

Logo depois de desculpar-se, Isabella subiu as escadas e se deteve um instante frente ao quarto de Seth. Os roncos continuavam inalteráveis. Sem dúvida, o moço dormiria durante o resto do dia, para logo, ao chegar à noite, sair e embriagar-se mais uma vez.

Franziu ligeiramente o sobrecenho e olhou a seu redor. Flutuava no corredor uma leve fragrância masculina e, por um curto momento, os olhos verdes com brilhos cinzentos atravessaram sua mente, para insinuar aquilo que os lábios retos e poderosos não se dignaram a expressar. Sacudiu a cabeça para apagar essa imagem, e avistou o primeiro degrau da escada. A lembrança da forma em que ele a tinha tomado entre seus braços a fez estremecer. Quase podia sentir esses braços de ferro ao redor de seu corpo e a delicada firmeza desse musculoso peito contra seus seios.

Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao precaver do tortuoso curso que tinham tomado seus pensamentos, e correu para sua habitação, para se jogar na cama e olhar fixamente através da janela salpicada pela chuva. Os delicados sarcasmos do Cullen retumbaram pelas paredes de sua mente.

Caída! Cruzar! Cabeça de gado!

De repente, seus olhos se dilataram enfurecidos, quando compreendeu o verdadeiro significado dessas palavras. Não era adulador absolutamente o fato de saber que ele não ousaria pisoteá-la com o propósito de apanhar uma vaca. Amaldiçoou a língua loquaz desse homem, e reprovou a si mesmo por não ter interpretado imediatamente o sentido real desse sarcasmo. Deixou escapar um gemido de agonia e girou sobre suas costas, para observar as fissuras que atravessavam o céu raso, e ao vidro molhado, isto pouco fizeram para aplacar o tortura de sua mente.

Abaixo, na sala, Charlie continuava caminhando enlouquecido.

Encontrar um rico marido para sua filha estava resultando ser a tarefa mais difícil que tivesse empreendido. Era realmente irônico que, justo quando James Chambers estava entusiasmando a idéia de tomar a uma donzela jovem e formosa por esposa, o patife do Cullen, não contente com o dano que já tinha causado à família Swan, aparecesse em cena para desbaratar todos os planos.

- Maldição! – Charlie golpeou sua palma com o punho, e logo foi em busca de uma bebida forte para acalmar tanto a dor da mão como a do espírito. Voltou a caminhar enlouquecido pela habitação, sem deixar de amaldiçoar sua sorte -. Diabo! Maldição!

Tinha começado a abrir-se caminho às ordens de Sua Majestade quando, acidentalmente, durante um confronto contra os rebeldes irlandeses, tinha salva o Barão Rothsman de cair prisioneiro. Como amostra de sua infinita gratidão, o barão tinha persuadido ao amadurecido capitão que se retirasse do exército da coroa para somar-se a seu séquito na corte de Londres. Respaldado pelas influências do barão, o senhor Swan tinha progredido rapidamente através dos diversos níveis da política.

Os olhos de Charlie adquiriram uma expressão distante, enquanto bebia um segundo gole da potente bebida.

Ainda vivída na memória a lembrança desses tempos ditosos, um interminável torvelinho de conferências e reuniões durante o dia, e pomposos bailes e eventos sociais na noite. E foi em uma dessas festas onde tinha conhecido a jovem e bela viúva, de cabelo claro e excepcional estirpe, que, até com olhos permanemente tristes, não tinha rechaçado as cuidados do incipiente grisalho senhor Swan. Charlie descobriu que o primeiro marido da dama tinha sido um rebelde irlandês, que tinha encontrado a morte em uma das prisões do reino pouco depois das bodas. Mas, para então, Charlie já estava locamente apaixonado e, sem lhe importar que a jovem tivesse amado a um de seus inimigos mais acérrimos, pressionou-a a aceitar sua proposta de matrimônio.

Nasceu, então, o primeiro filho: uma menina de cachos tão avermelhados, como claros eram os de sua mãe. Dois anos mais tarde, chegou o menino, de cabelo pardo e tez avermelhada como seu pai. Um ano depois da chegada do filho, Charlie Swan voltou a subir em seu trabalho. O novo posto lhe conduzia responsabilidades que escapavam a seu nível de idoneidade, mas lhe permitiu introduzir-se nos exclusivos clubes privados de Londres e participar das grandiosas aposta dos jogos de azar que desenvolviam-se entre os distinguidos muros de veludo. Deslumbrado pela nova forma de vida, Swan fez caso omisso das advertências de sua mulher e se dedicou ao jogo, sem advertir o final que lhe aguardava, como um peru que se deixa abarrotar até a indigestão antes de ser levado a assador.

Sua corrupção no jogo e inépcia no trabalho foram tal objeto de abafado para o Rothsman, e o barão se recusou a atender suas petições. Também Renée Swan sofreu a sua maneira. Pouco a pouco, viu consumir-se sua fortuna pessoal, até que a único dote que pôde legar a sua filha foi aquilo que jamais poderia lhe ser arrebatado: uma educação e uma escrupulosa preparação para converter-se em excelente esposa, qualquer que fosse o nível que a moça escolhesse.

- Maldita estupidez! - grunhiu Charlie -. Com o dinheiro que essa mulher dilapidou nessa moleca tola..., eu ainda poderia estar vivendo em Londres.

Destituído de seu cargo naquela cidade três anos atrás, Swan tinha sido banido para o norte da Inglaterra, onde foi renomado prefeito do Mawbry, sob as cuidadosas diretrizes de Lorde Talbot no cumprimento de suas simples e limitadas tarefas. Ao abandonar Londres, Charlie tinha deixado pendentes suas dívidas, sem preocupar-se com a prisão para devedores, já que, com segurança, as terras do norte lhe brindariam um seguro refúgio para ocultar-se sem ser descoberto. Era uma oportunidade de começar tudo de novo com as mãos limpas e demonstrar a si mesmo que era um homem de grande inteligência.

Então, sobreveio à morte da Renée, e Charlie atravessou um breve período de luto. Até que uma partida de naipes pareceu ajudá-lo a superar a perda e, pouco tempo depois, adquiriu o hábito de partir com o Seth em excursões de fim de semana para o Wirkinton, ou de reunir-se com seus camaradas na estalagem do Mawbry para uma ou duas partidas de naipes durante a semana. Em sua insaciável busca de jogos de azar, visitava freqüentemente a zona portuária, onde estava seguro de encontrar rostos novos e bolsos repletos. Alguns dos homens podiam ter suspeitado que sua habilidade com os naipes se devia mais a sua agilidade de dedos que a sua sorte, mas um marinheiro pobre jamais ousaria falar contra um oficial. Assim, ele só jogava mão a seus talentos quando as apostas eram altas, ou quando necessitava o dinheiro. Não era tão egoísta para opor-se a compartilhar uma porção de seu prêmio em uma ou duas rondas de ale(_cerveja_) ou rum, mas os homens do mar eram, pelo general, maus perdedores, especialmente essa bagunceira, matreira raça de ianques, e Charlie suspeitava que mais de um tinha ido queixar se a seus oficiais. Amaldiçoou-se a si mesmo quando Edward Cullen o convidou a somar-se à partida, mas os capitães do mar estavam acostumados a ser fáceis de identificar, e Cullen não lhe tinha parecido dessa classe. Ao contrário, o homem lhe tinha dado a impressão de ser um cavalheiro de vida ociosa, ou um cavalheiro elegante. Sua linguagem tinha sido tão precisa e refinada como o de qualquer lorde da corte e suas maneiras, impecáveis. Não tinha havido nenhuma evidência que indicasse que o homem era o dono do navio ancorado no porto e de toda uma maldita frota de navios de igual tamanho.

A grandiosa fortuna do ianque era assombrosa, e Charlie se propos a lhe arrebatar uma considerável soma. Tinha-lhe cozido o sangue ante o excitante desafio de apostar contra um cavalheiro endinheirado. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, essa prometia ser uma partida emocionante. Numerosos marinheiros e suas rameiras se congregaram ao redor da mesa. Durante um momento, Charlie tinha jogado com honestidade, permitindo que a caprichosa sorte decidisse seu destino. Logo, à medida que as apostas aumentavam, tinha começado a desdobrar sua tática, retendo os naipes que necessitava. Ao outro lado da mesa, esses olhos traiçoeiros não tinham cessado de observá-lo e em nenhum momento se apagou o imperturbável sorriso desse rosto bronzeado. Assim, quando Cullen lhe tinha aproximado para lhe abrir a jaqueta e descobrir, ante a vista de todos, os naipes ocultos, Charlie tinha ficado completamente aniquilado pela surpresa. Em seus esforços por idear a melhor forma de negar a acusação, só tinha balbuciado sons indecifráveis. A ninguém tinham cometido suas violentas negativas e, até mesmo se recordava ter sido cuidadoso em sua busca ao redor de ajuda, nenhuma só alma lhe tinha emprestado seu apoio, até que Seth entrou e correu para defender a honra de seu pai. Não sendo a sensatez uma de suas melhores virtudes, o jovem Swan tinha desafiado acaloradamente ao estranho.

Uma sombra turva obscureceu os olhos do Charlie. Sua negligência tinha sido a causa direta da invalidez de seu filho, sabia, mas, como podia admiti-lo ante qualquer um exceto ante si mesmo? Tinha esperado que Seth pudesse matar ao homem, cancelando assim a dívida. Duas mil libras devia ao velhaco! Por que a sorte não podia favorecê-lo tão somente uma vez? Por que Sethl não tinha podido matá-lo? Mesmo o Cullen sendoa o dono de uma poderosa frota de navios, ninguém na Inglaterra lamentaria sua morte. O homem era um forasteiro. Um despresivél ianque!

Um violento grunhido transformou o rosto Charlie, quando recordou a alegria dos marinheiros do casco de navio ianque Alice ao finalizar a partida. Ainda podia vê-los rir e aplaudir as costas do inimigo, a quem respetuosamente chamavam senhor Cullen. Sem dúvida, tinham desfrutado da vitória do homem e tivessem estado dispostos a iniciar uma luta para defendê-lo. Tudo tinha resultado bem para o ianque, mas nada tinha ficado para orgulhar aos Swan. O rumor se estendeu mais velozmente que a praga, e Charlie tinha sido pontuado de trapaceiro. Seus credores tinham começado a atormentá-lo, cancelando todas suas contas e lhe exigindo o pagamento das dívidas.

Os grossos e arredondados ombros do Charlie desabaram cansadamente.

- O que se supõe que deva fazer agora um pobre pai abatido? Um filho inválido! Uma filha arrogante e seletiva! Como conseguiremos sair disso?

Sua mente começou a agitar-se lentamente, enquanto decidia seus próximos movimentos para desposar a sua filha. Um rico comerciante do Wirkinton lhe tinha parecido ansioso por conhecer Isabella, depois de haver escutado ele fazer alarde da beleza e o abundante talento da jovem. Apesar de ser um ancião, Caius Goodfield era inclinado a gozar da companhia de uma jovem dama, e com segurança se sentiria atraído pela menina Swan. O único defeito que Charlie via nesse homem era sua desmesurada avareza. Porém, com uma moça doce que enfraquecesse seu sangue e sua cama, Caius poderia chegar a tornar-se muito mais generoso. E, certamente, sua avançada idade dificilmente lhe permitiria viver muitos anos mais. Charlie visualizou a imagem de uma Isabella viúva e enriquecida. Iria converter seu sonho em realidade, ele poderia voltar a gozar dos abundantes tesouros da vida.

Esfregou a bochecha áspera, e um sorriso malicioso se desenhou em seus lábios. Faria-o! Pela manhã, viajaria ao Wirkinton para lhe expor a proposta ao ancião comerciante. Tinha certeza de que o homem aceitaria. Logo, anunciaria as boas novas a sua filha, e ambos iriam ver Caius Goodfield. É obvio, Charlie sabia que a Isabella não agradaria a eleição, mas teria que aceitar. Depois de tudo, sua mãe também o tinha feito.

Animado pelo projeto, Charlie bebeu outro gole de licor para celebrar sua decisão. Logo, levantou-se e ajustou o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Um grupo de amigos estariam apostando sobre as marmitas de gado que logo levariam ao mercado de Mawbry: a primeira aposta seria de ovelhas, ou de porcos, e coisas do estilo. Posto que Caius Goodfield ia formar parte da família, logo poderia voltar para as apostas tranqüilamente.

* * *

_Gostaram?_

_Meninas... pensem em um livro dificil de adaptar... Essa adaptação está sendo a mais dificil que já adaptei... Eu já adaptei a historia toda, mais estou corrigindo e trocando as palavras dificeis e incompriensiveis por palavras mais faceis... Esse livro é muito lindo mesmo, mais será um desafio para mim *-*... E eu adoro desafios U.U_

_Esse pai da Bella é pior do que vocês imaginam, esse homem vai revoltar geral, e causar tanto odio em vocês, que eu deixo vocês ofenderem ele! Mais ainda está faltando aparecer o Lorde Masen... E... Eu tenho que confessar... pensa em um homem TUDO DE BOM! EU queria um pra mim... Me desculpe Edward :(... Mas esse homem deformado e misterioso, vai conquistar vocês também!_

_Então meus amoresss... Até amanhã (domingo)... Fiquem com o papai do seu, e que Ele no seu infinito amor abençõe nosso dia, nossas vidas, e familias... Robsteijooosssss_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BOMMMMM DIAAAAA MEUS AMORESSS**... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Desculpe não ter postado antes... Mas não estava me sentindo bem! Mas agora que estou novinha em folha novamente... Estou postando pra vocês mais um capitulo para conhecerem melhor as intenções do Edward... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O salão da estalagem «O javali de Mawbry», lugar de reunião adequado para forasteiros e aldeãos, sempre contava, com no mínimo, a presença de um ou dois paroquianos. Gigantescas colunas de madeira sustentavam os pisos superiores do estabelecimento e conferiam um certo ar de intimidade, em oposição aos do salão inferior. O penetrante aroma de ale(cerveja) e o apetitoso aroma a carne assada invadiam, inclusive, os cantos mais escuros do lugar. Largas filas de garrafas de rum e de cerveja revestiam um dos muros, que davam marco ao hospedeiro enquanto esfregava, com trapo úmido, e desgastado balcão de madeira. O homem lançou um breve olhar a um bêbado que dormia em um sombrio extremo do local, enquanto uma garçonete se apressava em servir os suculentos pratos de comida e transbordantes copos de ale a um par de homens sentados a uma mesa à frente junto ao fogo do lugar, e que falavam em tom confidencial.

Acomodado frente à janela, Edward Cullen arrojou várias moedas sobre a tabela corroída de sua mesa, para pagar o menu que tinha compartilhado com James Chambers. Logo, reclinou-se sobre o respaldo de sua cadeira e saboreou lentamente o último gole de ale que ficava em sua taça. O latido dos cães na rua anunciou a precipitada partida do senhor Chambers e sua indescritível carruagem. Edward esboçou um sorriso divertido ao observar a cena através dos cristais. O homem, obviamente, tinha-lhe afetado a disputa desatada entre os Swan, e ante quem tão amavelmente tinha pago sua bebida, não demorou para confessar sua hesitação a respeito de tomar à donzela por esposa. Ao parecer, o prefeito havia descrito a sua filha como uma menina tão doce como formosa e, embora a beleza da jovem tivesse resultado ser certa, o senhor Chambers considerava que a observação a respeito de sua docilidade era, quanto menos, discutível. A moça tinha revelado uma energia maior do que ele se sentia capaz de dominar. James era um homem muito pacífico, extremamente cauteloso e bastante enraizado a seus costumes. A possibilidade de deleitar-se com semelhante beldade e pensar nela como esposa era, sem dúvida, motivo de alvoroço, mas o desdobramento do mau gênio da jovem o tinha preocupado demais.

E Edward não se incomodou pela partida de James Chambers. De fato, sentia-se muito grato. Não tinha sido necessário deslizar ominosas advertências ou severas insinuações para dissuadir James de retornar a casa dos Swan. Só algumas reis inclinações de cabeça, um evasivo movimento de ombros e uma expressão compassiva, tinham bastado para convencer ao homem de que devia aproximar-se do matrimônio com infinita precaução. E James havia se sentido ansioso em seguir o sábio conselho. Depois de tudo, tinha raciocinado o homenzinho em voz alta, ele tinha uma pequena fortuna para proteger e deveria ser muito cauteloso ao escolher uma esposa.

Edward percebeu uma presença junto à mesa e levantou os olhos, encontrando-se com um bêbado de cabelo desalinhado, que olhava ansiosamente o copo que James tinha deixado sem terminar.

- É você forasteiro, chefe? - perguntou o ébrio com voz fanhosa.

Não era difícil adivinhar o motivo que tinha impulsionado o homem a aproximar-se, mas Edward tinha curiosidade por saber mais a respeito de Mawbry e de seu prefeito, e estava disposto a escutar os resmungue de um bêbado da aldeia. Assentiu com a cabeça e o homem esboçou um amplo sorriso, mostrando uma fila de dentes podres, antes de voltar a olhar a taça com ansiedade. - Poderia o velho Ben acompanhá-lo, chefe?

A modo de convite, Edward assinalou a cadeira que James tinha deixado vazia. Logo que caiu sobre o assento, o homem se aferrou ao copo e esvaziou seu conteúdo com avidez.

Edward olhou à garçonete e lhe fez gestos para que se aproximasse.

- Por favor, traga para meu amigo outro copo de ale - ordenou-lhe-, e, talvez, também algo de comer para encher seu estômago.

- Você é um santo, chefe! - exclamou o homem, fazendo tremer suas bochechas e seu vermelho nariz pesadamente. Um sem fim de veias arroxeadas atravessavam-lhe o rosto e seus olhos azuis, e o lado esquerdo estava talhado por um fino corte branco. Olhou a sua redor com ansiedade, aguardando o menu. A mulher deslizou o ale e um prato de carnes frente a ele, e ao inclinar-se para recolher as moedas da mesa, dirigiu um sorriso a Edward, convidando-o a contemplar os voluptuosas seios que escapavam por cima de seu decote. Com um movimento inesperado, Ben estendeu uma mão disforme sobre a dela, surpreendendo tanto a seu benfeitor como à garçonete.

- Vigie em não agarrar mais do que te corresponde, Jéssica - grunhiu o ébrio -. São dez peniques pelas bebidas e duas mais pelas carnes, assim, conte com cuidado. Não estou de humor para ver como rouba dois ou três peniques a mais. Não foi muito caridosa com o velho Ben ultimamente, e não permitirei que extorqua a este cavalheiro meu amigo.

Ao tempo que Edward tossia para ocultar sua risada, Jéssica lançava ao bêbado um olhar ameaçador. Mesmo assim, contou cuidadosamente as moedas necessárias e se foi. Satisfeito, Ben concentrou sua atenção em seu ale e sua comida.

- É muito bom ao cuidar do velho Ben, chefe - resmungou finalmente, enquanto limpava a boca gordurenta com a manga de sua jaqueta puída. Bebeu um comprido gole de seu copo, e logo emitiu um profundo suspiro-. A gente por aqui não é tão amável em me dar de presente um pouco de seu tempo, e muito menos um banquete deste tipo. O velho Ben está a você muito agradecido.

- Necessita você de trabalho? - inquiriu Edward. O homem se encolheu de ombros.

- Não há uma alma que confie no velho Ben, e menos ainda quando se trata de trabalho. Não foi sempre assim. O velho Ben servia na frota de Sua Majestade por mais de vinte anos. - Esfregou seu queixo áspero com ar pensativo, e lançou um olhar ao galante cavalheiro-. Vi-o caminhar e diria que esteve uma ou duas vezes na cobertura de um navio.

- Uma ou duas vezes, talvez - concordou com a Edward-. Mas, agora, estou amarrado em terra. A menos, por um tempo. - alojou-se na estalagem? - Ante o assentimento do outro, Ben se apressou a formular a seguinte pergunta-. Procurou algum lugar onde estabelecer-se?

- Você tem alguma sugestão? - perguntou Edward

Ben fixou seus olhos turvos no rosto de seu acompanhante e se reclinou contra o respaldo de seu assento, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre.

- Suponho que um cavalheiro como você deve quereender uma casa luxuosa com um lindo parque. É uma lástima! Lorde Talbot é o dono da maior parte das terras neste lugar. Não acredito que ele queira desprender-se de nenhuma, a menos que goste de sua filha e queira casar-se com ela. Claro que isso tampouco é tão simples. Sua senhoria tem que conhecer primeiro o homem, para ver se merecer a sua menina e, pelo que ouvi, é bastante difícil agradá-lo. Mas não a ela, cuidado! - riu entre dentes. Você seguro agradaria a jovem. A dama tem bom olho para os homens.

Edward baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar uma breve risida. - Em realidade, não estou pensando em me casar, no momento.

- Bom, se assim fora, dado que é você um amigo, sugeriria-lhe que aparecesse na casa do prefeito para jogar uma olhada à sua filha. Ela é a única em Mawbry capaz de mostrar compaixão pelo velho Ben e deslizar um prato de comida pela porta traseira quando ele se aproxima para visitá-la. - Soltou uma breve risada e com as costas da mão esfregou o nariz-. É obvio, o prefeito teria um colapso se inteirasse.

- Se chegar a me interessar seriamente conseguir uma esposa, terei em conta sua sugestão. – Edward bebeu outro sorvo de sua bebida, e seus olhos verdes brilharam por cima da borda de seu copo.

- Olha!, não receberá nenhuma dote - advertiu-lhe Ben-. O prefeito não tem meios para pagar. Nem tampouco teria oportunidade de obter terras, coisa que, provavelmente, conseguiria se pusesse seus olhos na moça do velho Talbot. - Seus olhos avermelhados observaram o custoso adorno do cavalheiro-. Claro que, possivelmente, você não necessite de fortuna de outro. Mas, embora possa as pagar, não ficaram terras pelos arredores. - Fez uma pausa e levantou um dedo curvo para retificar-se-. Exceto, talvez, aquele velho lugar que incendiou alguns anos atrás. Masen Hall se chama, chefe, mas agora está semi-destruido, e não é um refúgio muito conveniente para um dia de tormenta.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ali foram assassinados os Masen que não puderam escapar. Alguns culpam aos escoceses, outros dizem que não. Faz alguns anos, que o antigo lorde foi assaltado no meio da noite atravessado com uma espada. Sua esposa e seus filhos conseguiram escapar, mas ninguém voltou ou seja nada deles, até que... ah... já faz três ou quatro anos, um dos filhos retornou para reclamar as terras. Ah, era um moço muito arrumado, sim que o era. Tão alto como você, e com olhos que podiam fulminar a qualquer um quando estava enfurecido. Mais tarde, apenas quando menino conseguiu afirmar os pés sobre a erva do lugar, a mansão pegou fogo, e ele morreu consumido pelas chamas. Alguns dizem que foram os escoceses outra vez. - Ben sacudiu lentamente sua hororrosa cabeça-. Outros dizem que não.

A história despertou a curiosidade de Edward.

- Está tentando me dizer que você não acredita que tenham sido os escoceses?

Ben meneou a cabeça de um lado à outro.

- Há muitos que sabem, chefe, e outros que não. Não é muito seguro ser os dos que sabem.

- Mas você sabe - insistiu-lhe Edward -. Qualquer um com uma mente tão brilhante como a sua tem que sabê-lo. Ben olhou de soslaio a seu companheiro.

- Você é seriamente sagaz, chefe. Tenho minha dose de inteligência, é verdade. E, em outros tempos, o velho Ben estava acostumado a sulcar os mares com os homens mais rebeldes. A maioria do povo pensa que o velho Ben é um bêbado tolo e semicego. Mas lhe asseguro, chefe, que o velho Ben tem olhos e ouvidos muito finos para ver e ouvir tudo o que acontece. - inclinou-se sobre a mesa e baixou a voz até falar em um sussurro-. Posso lhe contar histórias que lhe poriam os cabelos de pé.

Um sujeito robusto de vermelha cabeleira espessa e desalinhada, atada em um acréscimo debaixo de um chapéu, apareceu pela porta, sacudindo o lodo das botas e as gotas de chuva do casaco. Detrás dele, quase lhe pisando os calcanhares, trotava outro sujeito de similar comportamento, cuja perna esquerda parecia mover-se a própria vontade.

Ben encurvou os ombros, como se quisesse passar inadvertido aos olhos dos recém chegados, e tragou com ansiedade o resto de sua bebida, antes de levantar-se furtivamente de seu assento. - Já devo partir, chefe.

Os recém chegados atravessaram o salão para a balcão, ao tempo que Ben saía inadvertidamente pela porta e se escapulia apressadamente pela rua, com as abas puídas do casaco batendo as abas ao redor de suas pernas e jogando breves olhadas por cima do ombro, até desaparecer detrás de uma esquina.

- Demetri Sears! - exclamou o hospedeiro com júbilo-. Fazia tanto que não nos víamos, que já estava me perguntando se não teria te tragado a terra.

- E assim foi, Alec! - bramou o ruivo - Mas o diabo voltou a me jogar na superfície!

O hospedeiro tirou um par de copos e, depois de encher os de ale, apoiou-os sobre a superfície lisa do balcão, e com grande habilidade, fez deslizar um copo até onde se encontravam os dois homens.

O sujeito andrajoso, de cabelo escuro e orelha inquieta, interceptou o copo, lambendo-se com regozijo, atraiu-o para si; estava a ponto de levar-lhe aos lábios, quando o rude braço de seu companheiro o deteve.

- Maldito seja, Felix. Desde que caiu do cavalo e golpeou a cabeça perdeste suas boas maneiras. Nunca se atreva a tomar algo que me pertence. Agora que vai estar trabalhando por aqui, espero que recorde, entendido?

O homem assentiu servicialmente, a tempo que Demetri Sears, com supremo deleite, afundava os lábios na espumosa bebida. Felix observou o seu companheiro com a boca franzida até que chegou o segundo copo e, então, apanhou-o ansiosamente, desfrutando do prazer com igual regozijo.

- O que estão fazendo vocês dois aqui em um dia como este? - inquiriu o hospedeiro.

- Este é o único lugar onde posso estar a salvo de minha rabugenta esposa - burlou-se Demetri Sears.

Jéssica se aproximou dele e, lhe acariciando o peito, olhou-o fixamente nos olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acreditei que, talvez, tinha vindo para me ver, Demetri. O homem espremeu à garçonete em um forte abraço e a elevou no ar, até que ela lançou um chiado de prazer. Voltou a depositar-lá no chão e procurou, por um instante, algo no bolso da jaqueta para logo, com olhar lascivo, extrair lentamente uma moeda, que sacudiu diante dos cintilantes olhos da moça. Ela riu com entusiasmo e tomou a peça com rapidez, deslizando-a dentro do decote de sua blusa. Logo, afastou-se dele dançando, enquanto lhe olhava por cima do ombro com um sedutor sorriso. Achá-la, estava gravado em seus olhos, e não teve necessidade de puxar, já que logo que começou a subir as escadas, o homem se apressou a segui-la. Felix Bentworth soltou imediatamente seu próprio copo e cambaleou atrás do casal, mas chocou bruscamente contra os calcanhares do ruivo, quando este se deteve no primeiro degrau. Sears esteve a ponto de cair de bruços contra os degraus ao receber o forte impacto de seu companheiro, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Então, voltou-se com olhar furioso.

- Aqui não, Felix – vocifero —. Não pode me seguir até lá em cima. Vá beber outra cerveja. - Levantou o outro homem com violência e se apressou a seguir os cativantes quadris que já rebolavam no extremo superior da escada.

Edward afogou uma risita divertida e então, uma vez mais, advertiu a presença de uma sombra junto a sua mesa. Levantou o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogante. O homem de cabelo escuro que tinha estado sentado junto à chaminé se encontrava frente a ele, com uma mão apoiada no respaldo da cadeira que Ben tinha deixado vazia. O homem tinha porte de militar, embora sua vestimenta não sustentasse essa aparência. Sobre seu corpo robusto e musculoso, levava um jaquetão de couro sem mangas, uma camisa grossa e um calção rodeados que se perdiam dentro de botas altas de couro negro.

- Permite-me acompanhar-lhe um instante, senhor? - Sem esperar a resposta, girou a cadeira e se sentou escarranchado sobre o assento. Abriu-se a jaqueta para acomodar as pistolas do cinturão e se inclinou para frente, com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa-. O velho Ben lhe esteve roubando um ou dois goles, né?

Sem fazer comentário algum, Edward observou seu acompanhante, perguntando-se que razão teria tido o homem para aproximar-se. O silêncio do cavalheiro deveria ter ofuscado o intruso. Entretanto, o sujeito esboçou um rápido e cativante sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, senhor. - Estendeu uma mão amigável-. Eu sou Jared Parker, o oficial de Mawbry, designado por lorde Talbot para preservar a paz destas terras.

Edward estreitou a mão oferecida e apresentou a si mesmo, esperando a reação do outro. O homem não deu amostras de ter ouvido o nome com antecipação. Edward achou muito estranho o fato de que a história de seu duelo com o Sethl não tivesse chegado aos ouvidos do aguacil.

- Considero que é parte de minhas obrigações advertir aos estranhos a respeito de Ben. Dependendo o que toma, está acostumado a encher cabeça com distintas histórias sobre fantasmas, demônios e outras criaturas infernais. Não deve ser levado muito a sério. Edward sorriu. - É obvio que não. O oficial o esquadrinhou com o olhar.

- Não recordo havê-lo visto antes por aqui. É destas terras?

- Tenho uma casa em Londres, mas um de meus navios está ancorado no porto de Wirkinton, é por essa razão que vim até aqui. – Edward subministrou a informação sem hesitações-. Ficarei em Mawbry até que tenha finalizado meus negócios aqui.

- Que negócios são esses, se é que pode saber?

- Decidi cobrar uma dívida e, posto que o homem parece não contar com os meios para pagá-la,devo ficar aqui por um tempo para incentivá-lo a encontrar o dinheiro. De fato, como estão às coisas, é provável que tenha que me estabelecer temporalmente em Mawbry.

O oficial jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada. - Possivelmente, conviria-lhe tomar outra coisa em lugar do dinheiro. Um sorriso inclinado curvou os lábios de Edward.

- Essa é precisamente minha intenção, mas temo que o homem se opõe terrívelmente a me entregar o que desejo. - Bom, se seriamente está pensando em estabelecer sua residência aqui, é meu dever lhe advertir que não há outro lugar para alojar-se além da estalagem.

- Ben mencionou uma mansão incendiada alguns anos atrás. Disse que o cavalheiro da casa foi assassinado e que não sabe de nenhum outro parente que tenha vindo reclamar as terras. O homem enredou nervosamente uma mão em sua abundante cabeleira escura.

- Eu mesmo fui inspecionar o solar ao pouco tempo que chegar aqui e, embora ouvisse rumores a respeito de um homem apanhado nas chamas do incêndio, não encontrei rastros de nenhum cadáver. Quanto à mansão, a maior parte ainda existe. Só se queimou a aba mais moderna, que era a única estrutura de madeira. O velho edifício de pedra resistiu às chamas. Desde o incêndio, a casa permaneceu vazia... exceto, conforme dizem alguns aldeãos, dois fantasmas que vagam pelo lugar; o velho lorde com uma espada atravessada no peito e o outro, horrivelmente queimado e mutilado. - Franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça com expressão confunsa-. Entretanto, os arrendatários continuam efetuando suas tarefas como se esperassem a volta dos Masen. E, quando lorde Talbot fez averiguações a respeito das terras, lhe informou que a família ainda não tinha renunciado os direitos da propriedade e que os impostos continuavam sendo pagos.

- Quem recolhe as rendas?

Jared o observou por um instante - Onde disse que nasceu?

- O que tem haver isso com minha pergunta? - Edward suavizou suas palavras com um leve sorriso.

- Foi só por curiosidade - respondeu Jared amavelmente. - Venho de Boston, e estou aqui em busca de mercados portuários para meus navios. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha com atitude especulativa.

O oficial deu de ombros e por fim respondeu:

- No momento, acredito que é lorde Talbot quem recolhe as rendas. Faz como favor à família, até que resolva-se algo a respeito da propriedade e das terras.

- Então, não é ele quem pagamento os impostos, ou sim?

- Não, posto que deseja a posse das terras. Bom, seria uma tolice de sua parte se assim o fizesse.

- Pois então, é provável que este lorde Masen não esteja morto - concluiu Edward, ao tempo que ficava de pé e colocava seu comprido casaco.

- Fui oficial aqui durante três anos e, em todo esse tempo, não vi nenhum indício que evidenciasse que o homem ainda seguisse vivo - comentou Jared. Girou a cabeça para ver passar uma enorme carruagem frente à janela, e se incorporou imediatamente-. Aqui chegou o carro de lorde Talbot. Sabe mais sobre o Masen Hall que qualquer outra pessoa do lugar. Venha, o apresentarei. – Jared dirigiu a seu acompanhante um brilhante sorriso-. Se tiver sorte, pode se que tenha oportunidade de conhecer sua filha Tanya, se é que a trouxe com ele.

Edward colocou o chapéu e seguiu o homem através do portal para o outro lado da rua empedrada. Uma enorme, e ornamentada carruagem se deteve a curta distância da estalagem. Os choferes apearam apressadamente para colocar um pequeno tamborete frente à portinhola, cujo no centro se destacava um esplêndido brasão. Os elementos decorativos formavam a maior parte do emblema, já que o escudo em si era pequeno e confuso, circunstância que dissimulava as três cintas horizontais que indicavam sua ilegitimidade. A riqueza do veículo poderia ter desafiado a aqueles da realeza, em igual ao aspecto de lorde Talbot, que, ao descender, deu amostras de idêntico luxo com seus brocados, encaixe e sedas próprios de épocas passadas. Tratava-se de um homem de média idade, embora bem conservado. Logo que desceu, o lorde se voltou para a portinhola de seu carro, de onde aparecia uma esbelta mulher de cabeleira loira com traje um pouco mais discreto que o do presunçoso pai. De longe, a jovem guardava uma surpreendente aparência com Isabella Swan, mas, depois de uma observação mais detalhada, Edward descobriu que sua beleza não era, absolutamente, comparável a da filha do prefeito. Seus olhos escuros eram muito redondos e careciam de pestanas que orlavam olhos negros. Embora seus olhos não podussem ser ditos como vulgares, não eram tão finos e delicados como os da outra moça. Claro que, pensou Edward, seria-lhe muito difícil encontrar uma donzela que igualasse ou, menos ainda, superasse os encantos daquela que já tinha conhecido.

Tanya Talbot se deteve um instante junto ao lorde para cobrir-se com a carmuça aveludada de sua capa, a fim de proteger seu penteado da persistente garoa, e logo deslizou uma mão enluvada através do braço que lhe oferecia seu pai. Seus olhos observaram a Edward de uma maneira tão detalhada, que ele teve certeza de que estava avaliando seus atributos físicos.

- Nossa, Jared - ronronou ela ao aproximar-se-. Jamais acreditei que seria capaz de correr a meu encontro só para me apresentar a outro homem. Não sente nenhuma pingo de ciúmes?

O oficial riu e respondeu com idêntico galanteio. – Tanya, confio que se manteria fiel a mim, mesmo que conhecesse todo um regimento de homens. – Levantou uma mão para assinalar o cavalheiro que tinha a seu lado-. Permita-me apresentar a Edward Cullen, de Boston. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro segundo a elegância de suas roupas e, se não ser suficientemente cauteloso, outro a ponto de ser abatido por seus encantos.

- É uma honra conhecê-la, senhorita Talbot - declarou Edward, efetuando uma cortês reverencia sobre a mão enluvada da jovem.

- Santo Deus, você é seriamente alto - observou ela com tom afetado.

Edward estava habituado a lidar com mulheres audazes e imediatamente reconheceu o brilho atrevido nesses olhos escuros. Se desejava uma companhia feminina, ali tinha um franco convite.

- E este respeitável cavalheiro é lorde Nigel Talbot. - Cullen... Cullen... - repetiu lorde Talbot com ar pensativo-. Acredito ter ouvido antes esse nome.

- Talvez o recorde pela briga que tive com seu prefeito poucas semanas atrás - sugeriu Edward.

Lorde Talbot lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

- De maneira que você é o que saiu em duelo com o Sethl, né? Bom, não posso culpá-lo por isso. Esse moleque ocasiona problemas em qualquer lugar que vai.

- O senhor Cullen está aqui, no Mawbry, por uma questão de negócios - informou Jared-. Poderia estar interessado em adquirir uma propriedade nos arredores.

Lorde Talbot deixou escapar uma breve risida.

- Então, desejo-lhe boa sorte, senhor. É uma tarefa muito árdua estabelecer as terras e contratar arrendatários, mas, longe disso, se consegue acumular o poder necessário, obtém a recompensa. Entretanto, terá que ser dono de uma fortuna para poder continuar com a empresa.

Edward sustentou o olhar penetrante do homem. - Perguntava-me a respeito do Masen Hall.

— OH, imagino que você não quererá esse lugar - sugeriu Tanya com doçura-. Está semidestruido e repleto de fantasmas. Qualquer de um por aqui lhe dirá que essa casa esteve infestada de desgraças.

- Em realidade, não acredito que nenhum forasteiro tenha a possibilidade de adquirir nem a mansão, ainda mas terras. - Lorde Talbot olhou ao ianque com expressão calculadora-. Você tem alguma ocupação, ou só se dedica ao ócio?

- Para falar a verdade, um pouco de ambas as coisas. – Edward descobriu seus brancos dentes com um rápido sorriso-. Possuo uma frota de navios mercantes que comercializam em vários portos do mundo, mas também estou acostumado a me dedicar ao ócio.

Os olhos escuros da Tanya adquiriram um novo brilho.

- Você deve ser muito rico.

Edward encolheu de ombros com naturalidade. - Posso me permitir alguns luxos.

- Masen Hall poderia chegar a ser uma propriedade muito valiosa com a posse de suas terras, mas temo que não está disponível. - Lorde Talbot esboçou um breve sorriso-. Se não fosse assim, eu mesmo a teria adquirido faz muito tempo.

- Papai, você se apropriaria de toda a Inglaterra, se o rei lhe permitisse isso - brincou Tanya, aplaudindo o braço de seu pai. Este sorriu-lhe com pesar.

- Necessito para satisfazer seus caprichos.

- O qual me recorda, papai, que prometi à costureira que passaria para escolher o tecido para meu novo vestido. Posto que você deve falar alguns assuntos com seu prefeito. Eu procurarei minha própria escolta. - Curvou os lábios com picardia ao topar-se com o olhar de Edward-. Permite-me o atrevimento de lhe pedir que me acompanhe, senhor Cullen?

- Tanya! - reprovou-lhe seu pai, surpreso-. Acaba de conhecer cavalheiro!

- Papai, todos os jovens aceitáveis dos arredores têm-lhe pavor - protestou Tanya, como se continuasse uma velha rixa-. Se eu não tomar a iniciativa, morrerei como uma velha solteirona.

Edward esboçou um sorriso divertido ao olhar o pai da jovem. O homem parecia aniquilado pela audácia de sua filha. - Com sua permissão, senhor.

Lorde Talbot assentiu com resignação, e uma leve risada escapou dos lábios de Jared quando Edward ofereceu decorosamente o braço. Agradada, Tanya tomou e caminhou junto a ele, com a cabeça erguida e uma expressão triunfal nos olhos. Com esse homem como escolta, ela voltaria a gozar da inveja de todas as mulheres de Mawbry. Ao advertir a presença de uma solitária figura feminina em uma das janelas da casa do prefeito, experimentou uma emoção especial. Tanya detestava as comparações que constantemente surgiam entre ambas as mulheres e das quais ela resultava perdedora quanto à beleza se referia. Inclusive sentia um delicioso regozijo cada vez que alguém falava dos lamentáveis candidatos que o prefeito tinha apresentado a sua filha. O desejo mais íntimo da Tanya era ver a outra mulher unida em matrimônio com uma horrível besta.

- Ao que parecer, Tanya encontrou outro homem a quem cativar com seus encantos - comentou Jared com humor.

Lorde Talbot grunhiu com falso pesar.

- Quase desejaria que sua mãe tivesse vivido alguns anos a mais. Tendo em conta o resmungona que era essa mulher, compreenderá você meu desespero.

O oficial riu e sacudiu a cabeça para a casa do prefeito. – Tanya disse que você tinha que arranjar alguns assuntos com Charlie. Deseja que acompanhe-lhe ?

Lorde Talbot rechaçou a oferta.

- Não. Este é um assunto pessoal. - Fez um gesto para indicar ao jovem casal que acabava de partir-. O que poderia fazer por mim é vigiar a essa desavergonhada jovenzinha. Não me agrada a idéia de ter um ianque na família.

Jared sorriu.

- Farei o posso, senhor.

- Pois, então, nãodemorarei-lhe mais.

Lorde Talbot caminhou com passo decidido até a casa do prefeito e golpeou a porta com topo prateado de sua luxuosa bengala. A chamada não foi atendida imediatamente; começava a perguntar-se se haveria alguém em casa, quando a porta se abriu levemente. Isabella espiou através da fresta, e teria experiente um grande alívio ao descobrir que não se tratava de James Chambers se o lorde tivesse sido de seu agrado. Não o era.

Lorde Talbot empurrou a porta com o bastão, forçando a Isabella a retroceder um passo.

- Não me espie através de frestas, Isabella. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, ao tempo que seus olhos percorriam descaradamente o corpo da jovem-. Eu gosto de ver as pessoas quando lhes falo. Está seu pai em casa?

Confusa e súbitamente nervosa, Isabella fez uma pequena reverência e se apressou a responder:

- OH, não, senhor. Está em algum lugar da aldeia. Não estou segura, mas imagino que, em alguns momentos, estará de volta. - Bom, então, se me permitir, entrarei para lhe esperar junto à chaminé. Foi um dia atroz.

Lorde Talbot entrou rapidamente no vestíbulo e se deteve um instante para tirar capa e o chapéu e entregar-lhe a jovem, antes de continuar andando para a sala, deixando para trás Isabella, que, chateada, fechou a porta e pendurou os artigos ensopados no perchero. Quando ela entrou na sala, o homem já se encontrava acomodado em uma poltrona, frente ao larreira. Tinha cruzado as pernas, e as abas de seu blusa caíam a ambos os lados, descobrindo finos calções de seda cinza, que faziam jogo com as meias. Seus olhos brilharam quando apareceu a jovem, presentiando-a com um sorriso que tentava ser paternal.

- Minha querida Isabella, fez uma tarefa magnífica ao administrar esta casa depois da morte de sua mãe. Espero que tenha sido feliz aqui. Seu pai, certamente, parece haver-se adaptado bem ao trabalho. Sem ir mais longe, apenas o outro dia...

O continuou com uma interminável corrente de palavras, sem afastar o olhar da menina, que não deixava de mover-se por toda a habitação. O lorde prosseguiu sem deter-se, não porque se sentisse incômodo, a não ser, mas bem, para aliviar a tensão da jovem, que parecia bastante atordoada com sua presença. Ao fim e ao cabo, era uma mulher mais do que desejável. Nunca lhe tinha deixado de surpreender o fato de que um homem como Charlie Swan tivesse sido capaz de procriar semelhante beldade.

Isabella escutava com desinteresse o constante zumbido do homem. Conhecia muito bem a reputação de Eleazar Talbot. Suas façanhas tinham sido objeto de numerosas brincadeiras entre os fofoqueiros do lugar, desde que os Swan se mudaram a Mawbry. Por esta razão, a jovem insistia em passar, uma e outra vez, junto às janelas da rua, dê maneira que qualquer curioso (e Isabella sabia que haveria alguns) pudesse ser testemunha de sua irrepreensível inocência.

- Prepararei um pouco de chá enquanto aguardamos - disse ela com vacilação. Avivou o fogo, jogando outra parte de lenha, e pendurou uma bule de água no gancho da chaminé.

Eleazar Talbot observou a jovem com crescente ardor. Tinham transcorrido várias semanas desde sua viagem a Londres, onde se tinha entretido com mulheres sensuais, polidas, em seus apartamentos luxuosamente mobiliados. Era uma verdade surpreendente que tivesse passado por cima uma fruta tão fina de seu próprio pomar, mas, tendo em conta a atitude doce e recatada de Isabella, era fácil compreender por que não se fixou nela com antecedência. As atrevidas atraíam imediatamente a sua atenção; entretanto, não sempre eram elas as escolhidas. Isabella Swan era de primeira qualidade e, sem lugar a dúvidas, virtuosa.

Imaginou a jovem em anáguas e espartilho, com busto transbordante e diminuta cintura, e seu cabelo avermelhado brilhando sobre seus delicados ombros cor de nata. Então, os olhos de Talbot se arregalaram ao advertir a oportunidade que tinha diante de si. Certamente, esse era um tema muito delicado e devia ser exposto com cautela. Não estava em seus planos propor matrimônio, mas, sem dúvida, Charlie não seria tão parvo para desprezar a grandiosa soma que ele estava disposto a lhe oferecer em troca da filha.

Lorde Talbot ficou de pé e adotou sua pose mais heróica: a mão esquerda, apoiada informalmente sobre o bengala e a direita, sujeita à lapela de sua jaqueta, de maneira que a jovem pudesse admirar sua figura masculina. Uma mulher mais experimente observaria com descaramento aquilo que ele estava ansioso por mostrar, em vez de manter-se ocupada com tarefas insignificantes.

- Minha querida, querida Isabella...

Sua incipiente paixão o fez falar com maior potencialização do que tivesse desejado, e o elevado volume de suas repentinas palavras sobressaltou à moça. A taça e o prato que ela tinha nas mãos cambalearam e estiveram a ponto de cair. Nervosa, Isabella apoiou a baixela sobre a mesa e, entrelaçando seus dedos tremulos, girou-se.

Eleazar Talbot se converteu em um homem prudente, deixando para trás os impetuosos anos de sua juventude. Retrocedeu e fez um novo intento, desta vez com maior cordialidade.

- Minhas desculpas, Isabella. Não foi minha intenção te assustar. Só que estava pensando que nunca te tinha observado com atenção. - A cada palavra que falava, lorde Talbot se aproximava cada vez mais da moça-. Nunca me tinha precavido de sua incrível beleza.

Estendeu uma larga, magra e polida mão, e a apoiou sobre o braço de Isabella. Ela tentou retroceder, mas o borda da mesa a deteve.

- Vá, querida, está tremendo. - Observou os olhos dilatados e atemorizados da jovem, e sorriu com ternura-. Pobre Isabella. Não tema, querida. Não te machucaria por nada do mundo. É mais, meu desejo mais íntimo é que cheguemos a nos conhecer... melhor... muito melhor. - Seus dedos apertaram ligeiramente o braço da moça para lhe brindar confiança.

De repente, interrompeu-lhes uma violenta maldição proveniente do piso superior, seguida por um tamborilar que descendia pelas escadas. Lorde Talbot se separou de Isabella, a tempo que Seth apareceu cambaleando pela porta. O moço esteve a ponto de cair de bruços, mas conseguiu deter-se. Seus olhos giraram uma e outra vez, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio. Levava posta uma camisa aberta até a cintura e os calções indecorosamente desprendidos. Os dedos de seus pés se crisparam ao pisar nas frias taboas de madeira. Quando conseguiu fixar o olhar nos ocupantes da sala, deixou cair a mandíbula ante o inesperado impacto.

- Lorde Talbot! - esfregou aa têmporas com sua mão sã e enredou os dedos em sua despenteada cabeleira-. Sua senhoria... - balbuciou, acentuando o «i» de uma maneira incomum. Resmungou uma breve desculpa, e começou a manusear torpemente os botões dos calções-. Não sabia que você estava aqui...

Lorde Talbot se esforçou em demonstrar uma atitude pormenorizada. Um leve tic que refletiu em um extremo do bigode foi o único indício que delatou seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Espero que se encontre bem, Seth.

O jovem passou a língua pelos lábios, como se uma ardente secura lhe queimasse a boca, e fechou à camisa quando topou com o olhar penetrante de Isabella.

- Só desci por um gole... - esclareou a garganta ao ver o olhar irritado de sua irmã, e adicionou-: de água. - Avistou o fumegante bule sobre o fogo-. Ou, possivelmente, chá. - Já estava recuperando o controle de si mesmo, e conhecia muito bem os deveres de um anfitrião-. Isabella - adotou um tom paternal-, seria tão amável de nos servir uma taça de chá? Estou seguro de que lorde Talbot esteja morrendo de sede. - Lorde Talbot confirmou, em silêncio, sua averigaação. Todo homem necessita de uma boa bebida quente para esclarecer garganta em uma fria manhã.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella se sentiu agradecida ante a presença de seu irmão.

- Seth - disse, sorrindo com doçura, enquanto obedecia as ordens do moço-, faz já um momento que passou do meio dia.

A fúria de lorde Talbot contra Seth era infinita, mas dificilmente poderia retirar o moço da sala, para ficar a sós com a irmã. Era óbvio que o jovem estava disposto a ficar para impressionar seu convidado com suas excelentes maneiras, mas lorde Talbot conhecia os limites de sua paciência, e decidiu que uma discreta retirada nesse preciso instante seria o mais sensato. Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha muito que pensar a respeito da filha do prefeito, antes de arriscar-se a efetuar qualquer movimento.

- Não ficarei para o chá - anunciou em tom brusco e agitado-. Com segurança, minha filha estará preocupada com meu atraso. Dado que parto de volta à Londres pela manhã, verei o senhor Swan em minha volta. Sem dúvida, o assunto pode esperar.

* * *

_Só posso dizer uma coisa sobre essa historia... Há um mistério envolvendo Edward Cullen e O Lorde Masen... Eles são muitos proximos... Talvez até da mesma familia... O Edward é lindo... e o Lorde Masen é sobrio, tenebroso, e com o rosto deformado, e tenho certeza que vai conquistar vocês... como conquistou a Bella... Presten atenção no Edward, que vocês descobrem o segredo sobre o Lorde Masen... #FicaaDica!_

_Então meu amores... Até amanhã(Quarta-feira)... Fiquem com Deus e que Ele proteja e abençõe nossas vidas, nossas familias... Boa Terça-feira pra vocês! Robsteijooosss U.U_

_**Obs:** Theslenn Urils: Obrigada Querida! Desejo em dobro pra você! Beijooooss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amoresss... Boa Tarde! Fique sei net... e só estou conseguindo postar agora... Ufaa! Neste capitulo vamos ter um pouco mais de Edward e Bella... Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A comida seria escassa nos próximos meses de inverno, os rebanhos de ovelhas, porcos, gansos e demais, começaram a serem vendidos nas cidades e aldeias, para logo depois serem vendidos nos mercados e feiras. Os mercadoress levavam os animais, que, a seu passo, levantavam espessas nuvens de pó. Embora em menor escala, o espetáculo era tão familiar em Mawbry como era em York ou em Londres, vai que, só um tolo podia ignorar a necessidade de armazenar provisões para o gelado inverno em que morava.

Isabella procurava abastecer a despensa familiar com a aquisição de um pequeno porco, o melhor que suas escassas moedas puderam comprar. Posto que não se atrevia a sacrificar o animal com suas próprias mãos, destinou poucos xelins a mais para o açougueiro ambulante. A noite anterior à chegada do homem, Charlie declarou que a preparação de comida era tarefa de mulheres e, temeroso de que o fizessem trabalhar, partiu em companhia de Seth para Wirkinton, para um dia de «reuniões», segundo suas próprias palavras.

O atarefado açougueiro chegou à alvorada, e Isabella se encerrou em casa até que ele terminou seu trabalho. A moça já tinha os grãos preparados quentes para fabricar chouriço, mas, dado que não era esse seu prato favorito, sua preparação resultava ser uma tarefa extremamente difícil. O corte do intestinos para preparar salsichas lhe resultava igualmente penoso. Largas fatias e grossas partes de carne eram empilhadas em um barril com sucessivas capas de sal, enquanto a jovem continuava retirando a gordura dos outros pedaços. Uma vez fatiado a carne, a comprimia no barril com uma pesada pedra, com o fim de curá-la, e logo se enchia o recipiente com uma solução de salmoura.

Detrás da casa, em um pequeno abrigo de três paredes destinado a esse propósito, Isabella acendeu uma fogueira, pendurou uma caçarola, e começou a desencardir a gordura para preparar a manteiga. Os diminutos pedaços de carne aderidos aos pedaços de gordura flutuavam na superfície, e deviam ser retirados com uma escumadeira, a fim de impedir a formação de impurezas que pudessem arruinar o preparado. Mas, uma vez frios sobre um tecido, os rangentes toresmos se convertiam em um saboroso bocado para mascar.

O cachorro da casa vizinha observava a jovem com desejo e, foi apenas ela se virar, para ele escorregar por debaixo da cerca e se aproximar com descaramento. Depois de sentar-se pesadamente em um flanco, levantou seu focinho úmido para provar o aroma que flutuava no ar. Logo, baixou sua enorme cabeça e, desolado, apoiou-se sobre as garras. Seus vivazes olhos não cessavam de seguir cada um dos movimentos da moça. Assim que se apresentava a oportunidade, deslizava para capturar um toresmo com suas enormes presas, e logo saía disparado açoitado pela jovem, que empunhava uma vassoura enquanto lhe ameaçava enviando o açougueiro atrás dele. Entretanto, o animal não parecia intimidar-se pelas advertências da moça, já que, em seguida, retornava com seu pesado andar até um lugar onde pudesse continuar observando-a e, ao mesmo tempo, farejar o tentador aroma.

O ar estava gelado, mas Isabella dificilmente sentia frio enquanto trabalhava. De fato, arregaço seu desbotado vestido e, com apenas uma anágua leviana debaixo do traje, recebia com agrado as frescas brisas que, de tanto em tanto, sacudiam os cachos de cabelo que escapavam de seu lenço. Se proposto a terminar a tarefa antes de que caísse a noite, e não desejava que nada a distraíra ou a separasse de seu propósito. Concentrada em seus trabalhos e em vigiar tanto o toresmo, como ao cão invasor, não advertiu que, nas sombras, junto a um canto da casa, deteve-se um homem para observá-la.

Os olhos de Edward Cullen percorreram a harmoniosa figura com admiração. A suave brisa voltou a brincar com os cachos avermelhados da moça, e ela se deteve para acomodar as mechas soltas embaixo do lenço. Quando estendeu os braços para empreender outra tarefa, o sutiã do vestido se aderiu, por um instante, a suas magras costas, confirmando assim o fato de que a cintura era naturalmente estreita e não necessitava da pressão de um espartilho para moldar sua forma. Em suas múltiplas viagens pelo mundo, Edward tinha conhecido um sem-fim de mulheres e tinha sido muito exigente ao escolher. De maneira nenhuma sua experiência podia ser considerada insuficiente e, entretanto, tinha a certeza de que a beleza desta deliciosa dama superava com acréscimo a de qualquer beldade que pudesse encontrar, ali como do outro lado do oceano.

Nos últimos três anos, tinha conduzido seus quatros navios até as longínquas costas do Oriente, em busca de novos portos e mercadorias para comercializar. Tinha chegado a converter-se em um homem do mar freqüentemente se tinha encontrado confinado na solidão de um navio, durante compridos períodos de navegação. Desde sua chegada a Inglaterra, outros assuntos tinham requerido sua atenção, e tinha decidido abster-se de iniciar uma relação, até conhecer uma companheira que seriamente valesse a pena. Assim, não podia permanecer impávido ante o que, nesse instante, apresentava-se ante seus olhos. Havia uma graciosa ingenuidade na personalidade de Isabella Swan que não cessava de atrai-lo; e pensou em como desfrutaria instruindo a jovem sobre as coisas do amor e dos apaixonados.

Ao colocar outra lenha no fogo, Isabella olhou a tempo de ver o cão, que deslizava para o toresmo cru que tinha sido empilhada sobre uma mesa próxima. A jovem vociferou uma feroz advertência e, com um pau na mão, voltou-se para o animal, que escapuliu pelo buraco da cerca. Então, por fim, divisou a figura alta e elegantemente vestida de seu espectador, e o impacto foi tão grande, que a fez conter a respiração. Observou ao homem atordoada, aflita porque ele tinha sido testemunha de seu indigno comportamento. Envergonhou-se de seu desalinhado aspecto, ante a elegância do cavalheiro, que luzia esplêndido com sua jaqueta azul marinho e seus calções e colete cinzas. No fundo de sua mente, lhe ocorreu que deveria estar irritada ante a intromissão, mas, antes que pudesse reagir, ele atravessou a cerca e se aproximou com passos largos e pressurosos. Embora ela soubesse que estava a ponto de ser cruelmente violada, suas pernas pareciam intumescidas e seus pés firmemente arraigados à terra.

Então, ele chegou a seu lado, mas, em lugar de jogá-la ao chão com violência, inclinou-se para afastar a barra de sua saia da flamejante fogueira. Edward apagou as chamas com o chapéu e, logo, levantou o tecido ardente, sacudindo-a até extinguir o último rastro de fogo. Sob o olhar penetrante da jovem, ele se ergueu e lhe mostrou um pedaço do tecido chamuscado para que o inspecionasse.

- Acredito, minha querida Isabella - começou a dizer com cortesia, dissimulando o humor de sua voz com uma expressão reprovadora -, que você tem uma tendência à autodestruição... ou, por alguma razão, Se propos a colocar em prova, minha pessoa... ou minha capacidade de protegê-la. Considero que isto requer uma investigação mais profunda.

Ao ver o olhar astuto do intruso, Isabella precaveu-se de que, em realidade, ele estava muito mais interessado no considerável lance de suas perna que exibia sob a saia levantada. Afastou o vestido das mãos masculinas e, jogando um aguda olhar de soslaio ao cavalheiro, afastou-se para observá-lo com curiosidade quando ele retirou a jaqueta e o chapéu e os acomodou sobre uma tabela. O fogo irradiava bastante calor, o qual justificava o fato de tirar as roupas, mas, para um homem cuja entrada à casa tinha sido categoricamente proibida, Edward Cullen se comportava com muita naturalidade.

- Suponho que devo lhe agradecer pelo que tem feito - admitiu Isabella com inapetência-, mas se você não tivesse estado aqui, isto não teria ocorrido.

Edward franzindo o sobrecenho com expressão inquisidora, ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção incomodá-la.

- Por que estava me espiando? - perguntou ela com brutalidade, ao tempo que rebolava para um banco, para sentar-se e examinar sua saia carbonizada.

Os poderosos músculos das pernas de Edward se esticaram sob seus ajustados calções ao apoiar-se sobre um alto tamborete que tinha a seu lado.

- Cansei de contemplar às damas que vagavam pelos mercados, e tinha que ver como estavam meus interesses na casa do prefeito. - Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso divertido e seus olhos brilhavam quando adicionou-: Tenho o prazer de informar que os encontro muito melhor!

Isabella se levantou irritada.

- Acaso não tem nada melhor que fazer, do que ficar por aí, devorando às mulheres com os olhos?

- Suponho que poderia encontrar algo a mais do que me ocupar - respondeu ele com naturalidade-, mas não me ocorre nada tão prazenteiro, exceto, é claro, gozar da companhia de uma dama.

- Além de considerá-lo um trapaceiro no jogo - declarou ela com aspereza-, estou começando a suspeitar que você é um tenorio libertino.

Edward esboçou um sereno sorriso, enquanto admirava a jovem com o olhar.

- Estive muito tempo em alta mar. Entretanto, duvido de que meu comportamento mudasse, mesmo que acabasse de chegar da corte de Londres.

Os olhos de Isabella arderam com ira. Que egoísta insofrível! Como tinha ousado acreditar que poderia encontrar uma mulher disponível na proa da casa do prefeito?

- Estou segura de que Tanya Talbot aceitaria com agrado sua companhia, senhor. Por que não passa a visitá-la? Conforme entendi, sua senhoria partiu para Londres esta manhã.

Edward riu brandamente ao advertir o tom sarcástico da moça.

- Prefiro cortejar você.

- Por quê? - mofou-se ela, - Porque deseja chatear o meu pai?

Os olhos sorridentes de Edward capturaram os dela e os tomaram prisioneiros, até que Isabella sentiu um sufocante calor nas bochechas. Edward respondeu com deliberada lentidão.

- Porque você é a donzela mais bonita que tenha visto, e me agradaria chegar a conhecê-la melhor. E, certamente, teríamos que aprofundar também no assunto de seus acidentes.

O rubor coloriu as bochechas da jovem, mas a crescente escuridão do crepúsculo ajudou-a a ocultar seu rubor. Isabella empinou o nariz com orgulhoso decoro e se voltou, lançando-lhe um frio olhar.

- A quantas mulheres já disse isto, senhor Cullen?

Um sorriso ousado acompanhou a resposta de Edward. - A várias, suponho, mas jamais menti. A cada uma disse a verdade há seu tempo e, até a data, você e o melhor conheceram. - Estendeu o braço para tomar um punhado de toresmos, que começou a mastigar, enquanto aguardava a reação da jovem.

O rubor dela se estendeu até os delicados lóbulos de suas orelhas, e um fogo gelado ardeu no interior de seu corpo.

- É você um grosseirão selvagem e presunçoso! - Sua voz era tão fria e seca como os estepes russos -. Acaso supõe que pode me adicionar a sua larga série de conquistas?

Encarou-o com gelado desdém o cavalheiro, até que ele se incorporou e se aproximou dela.

Os olhos do Edward adquiriram uma expressão distante, e seus dedos pegaram ligeiramente um cacho de cabelo que escapou do lenço na cabeça de Isabella.

- Conquista? - Sua voz era suave e ressonante-. Você me interpreta mal, Isabella. Nos curtos instantes de prazer, se compram favores que, em sua maioria, são rapidamente esquecidos. Os momentos lembrados com carinho não se tomam, não se dão, mas sim se compartilham, para logo guardá-los como acontecimentos especiais. - Levantou a jaqueta com a ponta dos dedos e a pendurou do ombro-. Não lhe peço que se você entregue a mim, nem tampouco está em meus planos conquistá-la. A única coisa pretendo, é que de pouco à pouco, você me dispense alguns minutos de seu tempo, para me brindar com a oportunidade de expor meu caso, a fim de que, com o tempo, possamos chegar a compartilhar algum momento de ternura.

O rosto do Isabella não deu amostras de enternecimento. Mesmo assim, sua beleza deleitou a vista de Edward e engendrou nele um doce, irrefreável desejo, que não podia ignorar facilmente, nem saciar com nada que não fosse o desejado.

- O dano que você causou a minha família se interpõe entre nós - afirmou ela com amargura-. E eu devo honrar a aqueles que sempre me respeitaram.

Edward a observou por um instante, e logo colocou o chapéu. - Eu poderia prometer paz e comodidade para toda sua família. - Fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça, sem afastar o olhar da jovem-. Seria isso benevolência ou maldição?

- Benevolência ou maldição? - mofou-se Isabella com desdém -. Sua sagacidade me supera, senhor. Eu só sei que meu pai vive inquieto devido a sua acusação, e que meu irmão soluça em sonhos por causa de sua proeza. Cada dia que passa, e eu mesma me torno mais e mais irritável, e isso também devo a você.

Edward colocou a jaqueta sobre seus largos ombros. - Você ditou seu veredicto, se não quer escutar minha alegação por escrito. Não existem argumentos que possam dissuadir uma mente fechada.

- Fora daqui! - exclamou ela-. Tome toda sua sabedoria e vá chatear a alguém disposto a ouvir. Eu não estou interessada em escutar suas desculpas, nem tolerarei suas loucuras exageradas! Não aceitarei nada de você! Jamais!

Ele a contemplou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Tome cuidado, Isabella. Se houver algo que aprendi na vida, é que as maldições jogadas à luz do dia, são iguais às pombas, sempre voltam para o ninho na escuridão da noite. Irritada, Isabella olhou a seu redor em busca de um pau e, não o encontrando em nenhum lugar, tomou a vassoura e avançou para ele com o vassoura no ombro.

- É você um galo gritão e retorcido! Por acaso é tão caipira que tenho que jogá-lo na rua, como fiz com o cão. Fora daqui!

Os olhos verdes brilharam de humor, até que ela levantou sua arma improvisada. Edward evitou o ataque com bonito e longo sorriu, desafiando a fúria da jovem. Antes que Isabella pudesse lançar outro golpe, ele retrocedeu com rapidez e se afastou, saltando por cima da cerca. Jogou-lhe um olhar penetrante quando ele se girou, já fora do alcance da vassoura.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Swan. – Edward levou o chapéu ao peito com uma cortês reverencia, e logo se voltou para colocar com valentia. Seus olhos acariciaram brevemente o agitado peito da jovem, antes de dirigir, um sorridente, um olhar -. Rogo-lhe que trate de se afastar do perigo, doçura; pode ser que eu não me encontre por perto da próxima vez.

A vassoura voou pelos ares, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar com facilidade e, logo depois de lançar um último olhar lascivo, afastou-se. Transcorreu um comprido momento antes que Isabella se acalmasse o suficiente para precaver-se de que a sensação de perda que antes tinha experiente, era agora muito mais intensa.

Irritada, retornou à fogueira e observou apuradamente as chamas, até que um pequeno objeto de couro, sobre o chão de tijolo, chamou-lhe a atenção. Inclinou-se para pegá-lo e viu que se tratava de um moedeiro de homem; e muito pesado, por certo. Girou-lhe entre as mãos e encontrou as iniciais E.C. gravadas em um canto. Uma corrente de ira lhe percorreu a coluna, e o desejo de lançá-lo ao fogo foi grande. Entretanto, prevaleceu a precaução. Se o moedeiro continha muito dinheiro, tal corno suspeitava, o Cullen voltaria para recolhê-lo e, se ela não podesse entregar-lhe a responsabilizaria pela perda e, inclusive, poderia acusá-la de roubo. Talvez não tivesse retirado da jaqueta por acidente, ou por está morrendo de calor. Depois de tudo, Isabella era o único membro da família que ainda não se viu afetado por esse velhaco.

A jovem olhou a seu redor, perguntando-se onde poderia ocultar o moedeiro, até que ele retornasse para buscá-lo. Não desejava que seu pai o visse, nem as iniciais que, claramente, revelavam a identidade de seu dono. Já podia ouvir as acusações do prefeito. Nunca lhe acreditaria que não ganhou o moedeiro como prêmio à máxima traição. Atormentou-lhe a idéia de que a volta do senhor Cullen poderia produzir um momento inoportuno e piorar assim as coisas. Estremeceu ao imaginar os resultados de tal encontro com seu pai e seu irmão. Parecia preferível que ela mesma devolvesse o moedeiro, mas, até que encontrasse um momento propício, devia ocultá-lo.

De repente, avistou o abrigo onde seu irmão guardava seu enfraquecido cavalo, Sócrates, e sorriu satisfeita. Era o melhor lugar para ocultar algo pertencente a um asno.

Isabella utilizou a porta traseira para entrar na estalagem. Uma estreita escada junto à portinha conduzia ao segundo piso e com o moedeiro de Edward Cullen oculto sob o paiol, a jovem começou a subir os degraus com cautela. O não tinha ido procurar seu pertence e, por temor a que a acusassem de ladra, Isabella tinha decidido devolver-lhe e evitar assim uma cena desagradável.

Logo que tinha amanhecido, e a luz da alvorada era ainda débil. Ela levava um singelo vestido azul de um recatado decote; sobre ele, um pequeno lenço era seu único casaco nessa gelada amanhã. As solas de seus sapatos ressonaram silenciosamente sobre os tábuas de madeira do corredor. Sua intenção era encontrar o quarto do Cullen, golpear à porta, e lhe devolver o moedeiro sem ser vista.

Tinha ouvido dizer que as melhores habitações se encontravam no lado leste da estalagem, e não podia imaginar esse homem, com sua arrogância, fosse capaz de aceitar algo pior. A maioria dos quartos estavam fechados, o qual fazia sua busca mais dificultosa. Frente às portas dos quartos que davam ao este, deteve-se uma e outra vez, para dar um ligeiro golpe e morder o lábio, enquanto aguardava ansiosa uma resposta. Ao não receber resposta nos dois primeiros quartos, caminhou por volta do terceiro e fez uma breve pausa, para apoiar o ouvido contra a porta antes de golpear.

Um instante depois, a porta se abriu, e Isabella ofegou uma exclamação de surpresa, quando apareceu o ianque com apenas uma toalha sujeita ao redor dos quadris e uma carrancuda expressão no rosto.

- Já disse-lhe... - começou a dizer Edward bruscamente, mas se deteve ao notar seu engano. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com assombro e curvou os lábios em um lento sorriso. Não parecia absolutamente perturbado por sua própria nudez-. Isabella... não a esperava.

Obviamente!

O rosto da jovem ardeu. Esses ombros largos e bronzeados, o peito peludo, aumentavam sua confusão, e não se atreveu a baixar o olhar. Extraiu nervosamente o moedeiro e abriu a boca para explicar as razões de sua visita, mas o som de pegadas sobre as escadas provocou um terror de ser descoberta que a paralisou e lhe fez esquecer sua missão. Sua presença no corredor com um homem semi-desnudo arruinaria sua reputação ante os olhos de todos. Seu pai se inteiraria antes de terminar a manhã, e não era difícil imaginar a feroz briga.

Isabella olhou ansiosa de um à outro lado do corredor. Devia escapar, e sua única saída era descer as escadas frontais e atravessar o salão de refeições. Já tinha dado o primeiro passo nessa direção, quando uma poderosa mão a deteve. Antes que pudesse resistir, Edward a fez entrar no dormitório. Ela andou um pequeno círculo e, ao voltar-se, encontrou a porta fechada. Abriu a boca instantaneamente, mas uma mão masculina silenciou seus protestos. Ele franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de advertência. Com a outra mão, pegou à moça pela cintura e a atraiu para si. Logo, levantou-a para afastar-se da porta até chegar junto à cama.

Pisadas se detiveram frente à entrada do quarto, e se ouviu um leve arranhão sobre a madeira. Os olhos de Isabella estavam dilatados e revelavam sua preocupação. Seu olhar se fixou no rosto bonito e, em silêncio, suplicou-lhe ajuda.

Edward clareou a garganta, como se acabasse de despertar, e gritou:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, senhor Cullen - respondeu uma voz feminina -. Jéssica Harper, a criada. Decidi-lhe trazer pessoalmente a água para o banho, porque, esta manhã, o menino que se encarrega disso está ocupado. Eu mesma subi a vasilha até aqui em acima. Abra a porta para que possa entrar?

Edward olhou para a Isabella com uma sobrancelha levantada, indicando que a proposta da criada resultava-lhe tentadora. Ela captou as intenções do homem e sacudiu a cabeça com desespero.

- Um momento, por favor - respondeu ele.

Isabella se sentiu rasgada pelo terror de que o ianque desejasse humilhá-la, tal como tinha feito com seu pai. Começou a lutar e se encolerizou ao notar que ele não a liberava imediatamente. Edward se inclinou para lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

- Mantenha-se perto, Isabella. Desprendeu-me a toalha. Se afastar-se, a responsabilidade será tua.

A jovem fechou os olhos com força e, afundando o rosto no ombro do homem para ocultar o rubor de suas bochechas, aferrou-se a ele com pânico e desespero. E, nessa posição, não pôde ver o divertido sorriso que apareceu os lábios de Edward.

- Vamos, amor, abra. Esta vasilha pesa muito. - A súplica foi acompanhada de outro tamborilar.

- Paciência, Jéssica. – Edward se deteve um instante para colocar novamente a toalha. Logo, seus músculos se esticaram, e depois ter conseguido recuperar o fôlego, como se Isabella tivesse gritado, já que ele a agarrou entre seus braços e a depositou sobre a cama. Ela se sentou com a boca aberta para expressar acaloradamente sua objeção ante algo que esse homem tivesse em mente, mas Edward cobriu-lhe a cabeça com as cobertas, suprimindo-a de qualquer comentário.

- Fique quieta - sussurrou Edward com um tom autoritário que exigia imediata obediência até do mais rebelde. Isabella sentiu -se congelar, enquanto ele, com um outro sorriso, removia o outro lado da cama para simular que acabava de levantar-se.

Desesperadoras imagens de um possível destino atravessaram a mente de Isabella. Pensou na terrível humilhação que sofreria se a chegassem a descobrir na cama desse homem. Seus temores floresceram, sua ira se acrescentou, e levantou as cobertas para escapar da armadilha que tinha-lhe estendido. No instante seguinte, conteve a reação e voltou a cobrir a cabeça com as mantas: a imagem do Cullen completamente nu, junto à cadeira que continha suas roupas, era muito para seus olhos de virgem. Foi somente um segundo, mas essa figura alta, bronzeada, e de costas largas, banhada pela rosada luz do sol nascente, ficaria gravada para sempre na memória de Isabella.

Edward soltou uma breve risada quando viu, como ela se arrumou na cama, obedecendo, por fim, sua advertência. Prendeu seus calções e caminhou para a porta.

Jéssica conhecia seu trabalho, e o povo de Mawbry a enquadrava-lhe à perfeição, já que ali a competência era inexistente. Quando Edward abriu a porta, ela já esteva dentro do quarto em um instante. Imediatamente, pressionou seu corpo contra o peito masculino e enredou os dedos no cacheado pêlo de seu peito, ao tempo que pestanejava afetadamente.

- OH, amor, você é um maravilhoso deleite para os olhos de qualquer moça.

- Jéssica, já te disse que não necessito de seus serviços - declarou Edward com brutalidade-. Só quero a água.

- Ah, vamos, amor - murmurou ela com voz afetada -. Sei que esteve muito tempo no mar e necessita um pouco de cama. Um homem como você, eu estaria mais que disposta a lhe dar tudo o que quisesse, sem exigir nenhuma moeda.

Edward estendeu seu braço para indicar a cama. – Já tenho tudo o que desejo. Agora, saia.

Os olhos de Jéssica aumentaram pela surpresa, quando se voltou para olhar ao objeto famoso. Curvada-a figura oculta sob a colcha era inconfundível, e a criada se endireitou indignada, saindo da habitação com um violento baque. Isabella aguardou, sem atrever-se a sair de seu esconderijo, até que Edward a tocou no ombro.

- Já passou o perigo. Agora pode sair.

- Você está vestido? - perguntou ela com cautela, e sua voz soou apagada sob as grosas cobertas.

Edward riu.

- Tenho os calções postos, se for isso o que a preocupa. E estou colocando a camisa. - estirou-se para pegar o objeto e a pôs, ao tempo em que as mantas começaram a descer lentamente.

Isabella espiou por cima das mantas com a cautela de uma lebre encurralada, até que viu a expressão divertida de Edward. A petulância desses cristalinos olhos verdes foi difícil de ignorar. Com uma violenta sacudida, desfez-se das cobertas e ficou de pé, sujeitando-a saia para evitar outra causa de vergonha.

- Bufão! - gritou-lhe ela, ao tempo que lancava-lhe o moedeiro -. Me fez isto de propósito.

O pesado moedeiro golpeou o peito de Edward, que o agarrou habilmente, enquanto ria.

- Fiz o que?

Irritada, Isabella sacudiu a saia e arrumou os cabelos quesoltaram-se de seu sóbrio penteado.

- Vim aqui para lhe devolver o moedeiro, o qual, conforme acreditei, era muito cortês de minha parte, considerando tudo o que tem feito você a minha família; e, ao chegar, você me arrasta até sua cama e me envergonha desta maneira!

- Pensei que não desejasse ser vista. Além disso, até o momento, não vejo razão para que se sinta envergonhada. Eu só tentei te ajudar. - Seu sorriso divertido não se desvaneceu absolutamente em nada.

- Vá! - mofou-se ela, e se dirigiu para a porta. Ao chegar, voltou-se para lhe lançar um olhar penetrante -. Não me agrada que riem de mim, senhor Cullen, mas você, obviamente, desfruta muito chateando às pessoas. Só espero que, algum dia, se encontre com alguém tão hábil com as armas como parece ser você. Eu adoraria presenciar tal luta. Que tenha um bom dia, senhor!

Isabella saiu apressadamente do dormitório, dando uma violenta portada atrás de si. Saboreou o ensurdecedor ruído que tinha produzido, que refletia à perfeita fúria que a queimava por dentro. Mais ainda, desejou ter deixado uma impressão duradoura nesse velhaco.

O menosprezo de uma mulher está, acostuma ser a ruína de muitos homens e a causa de mais de um conflito. No caso de Demetri Sears, o galanteio de Jéssica Harper a Edward Cullen gerou um obstáculo do tamanho de uma gigantesca pedra. Jéssica não era precisamente mulher de um só homem, mas não era isso o que preocupava a Demetri. Ao fim e ao cabo, a moça tinha que ganhar o sustento de alguma forma. Só que ele acostumou a ser «o primeiro da fila», como quem diz, cada vez que visitava a estalagem «O javali». Não era uma grande honra, mas ele tinha chegado a considerá-lo um privilégio.

Demetri era um sujeito rebelde, com uma abundante cabeleira vermelha que, pelo general, projetava-se desordenadamente Embaixo de seu chapéu. Era muito inteligente, embora muito superficial, e sempre que tivesse uma complacente mulher em uma mão e um copo de ale na outra, podia ser muito, generoso e e jovial. Era grande e conhecido, com uma marcada tendência a desatar rixas, em especial, quando contava com vários homens de menor tamanho como oponentes. Fazia já muitas semanas que não participava de uma boa rixa, já que a maioria dos moços insensíveis do lugar se tornaram reticentes a sofrer fraturas de crânio ou pernas, e deliberadamente fugiam das altivas insinuações de Sears para iniciar uma disputa.

Entretanto, ultimamente, tinha penetrado no mundo de Demetri um homem que, por dizê-lo sinceramente, tirava-lhe de seus faculdades mentais. Em primeiro lugar, o estranho era mais alto que Demetri, com ombros tão largos como os seus e, possivelmente, um pouco mais estreito de cintura. Se por acaso isso fosse pouco, o homem era muita refinado, e muito limpo, posto que, obviamente, tomava, pelo menos, dois ou três banhos por mês. Para piorar as coisas, o fulano tinha uma invejável reputação com as armas, e se comportava com tal desenvoltura que fazia repensar a qualquer um antes de cometer uma tolice.

Hei aqui, pois, o dilema de Sears: Jéssica tinha começado a atuar como se ele não existisse, enquanto se desfazia em adulações para esse tal Cullen, o mesmo que produzia comichão nos nódulos de Demetri e que se instalou em seu lugar de pulverização favorita, que, por outra parte, era o único de toda a aldeia de Mawbry. A mesma mulher, quando se tratava de servir ao que a abastecia de quinquilharias, deixava apressadamente o prato e copo, e corria para atender ao outro com esmero. Uma só bagatela conseguia iluminar os olhos da moça, mas a recompensa era, pelo general, precipitada e, embora temporalmente satisfatória, deixava a Demetri com a mortificante suspeita de que a dama o fazia pagar com acréscimo o que oferecia ao ianque de graça.

O pior de tudo era que este senhor Cullen claramente ignorava os lisonjeiros cuidados da jovem, negando a Demetri uma causa para desafiá-lo a um duelo. E, embora Demetri não deixasse de observá-lo com olhos de águia, o homem jamais se dignava a beliscar essas tentadoras nádegas que rebolavam tão perto dele, nem os ricos peitos transbordantes que se ofereciam maldosamente, cada vez que Jéssica se inclinava para servi-lo. Ela usava blusas com decotes tão profundos, que faziam rugir Demetri em sua agonia e, entretanto, o ianque não emprestava-lhes a menor atenção. Este fato fazia o insulto ainda mais ultrajante aos olhos de Demetri. Rechaçar à dama que despertava seu ciúmes era como voltar a estocada assassina para ele.

O ânimo de Demetri tinha sido perseguido com força, e sua ira provocada pela total falta de respeito que o estranho mostrava na sua reputação como bruto, da aldeia. Enquanto todos os sujeitos respeitáveis e valentes do condado se separavam de sujetos como Demetri Sears, o homem aguardava pacientemente que Demetri se afastasse dele. Isso era suficiente para revolver o estômago do ruivo, que começou a imaginar uma forma de quebrar a arrogância do ianque. Não se contentaria até desatar uma feroz briga para satisfazer seu amor próprio.

Alvoroço e seriedade se mesclavam no negócio de compra e venda, quando os mercados de Mawbry se encontravam abertos. Os músicos tocavam seus alaúdes e suas gaitas de fole para os desenfreados bailarinos, enquanto um sem-fim de mãos aplaudiam ao compasso da melodia, tentando aos mais atrasados a provar sua destreza. Isabella observava atentamente o espetáculo sozinha, não conseguirá persuadir a Seth para que a acompanhasse. Ele tinha aceito visitar os mercados e não havia oposto a deter-se para presenciar o baile, devido a que ali se encontrava Jéssica Harper, pavoneando-se e levantando a saia com total desenvoltura. Entretanto, recusava expor-se ao ridículo a vista de todos. Ao fim e ao cabo, ele era um inválido.

Isabella compreendeu e não quis pressioná-lo, embora não aprovasse a forma que seu irmão se estava isolando do resto do mundo. Mesmo assim, este era um dia de júbilo, e as gargalhadas e sorrisos eram contagiosos. Os pés da jovem dançavam e seus olhos brilhavam. Começou a bater as mãos no compasso da música, até que divisou a alta figura de um homem, apoiado indolentemente contra uma árvore próxima. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, e notou que a estava observando com um sorriso divertido, nos olhos esverdeados, brilhavam com intensidade e seu lento, meticuloso e descarado escrutínio produziu um rubor e a ira da jovem. Ele estava tratando de chateá-la deliberadamente, disso estava segura! Nenhum cavalheiro olharia a uma dama de semelhante forma.

Isabella empinou o nariz com soberba e voltou às costas para o homem com frieza. Com surpresa, descobriu que Seth a tinha abandonado a sua sorte e se encontrava caminhando com o Claire em direção à estalagem. A criada tinha passado três horas tratando de chamar a atenção do ianque, e agora procurava incitar seu ciúmes. Nunca tinha tentado com tanto afinco atrair um homem a sua cama e nunca tinha fracassado tão profundamente. A forma em que esse homem a ignorava era suficiente para aniquilar o amor próprio de uma pobre donzela.

Enquanto Isabella chiava por causa da irritação, uma mão posou sobre seu braço. Sobressaltou-se, sobressaltada ante a rapidez com que Edward Cullen tinha conseguido cobrir a distância que os separava. Sentiu-se aliviada ao descobrir que não se tratava do ianque, mas sim de Jared Parker.

O oficial levou uma mão ao peito, para efetuar uma breve, mas cortês reverencia e enunciou o evidente com um agradavél sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu irmão a deixou sem escolta, senhorita Swan. Nunca se sabe que momento escolherão os miseráveis bandidos escoceses para atacar a aldeia e levar as nossas mais belas donzelas. Portanto, vim a lhe oferecer meu amparo.

Isabella riu vivazmente, desejando que esse ianque odioso e descarado fosse testemunha das finas maneiras deste homem. Ao menos, havia alguém na aldeia que sabia comportar-se como um cavalheiro.

- Agradaria-lhe unir-se à dança? - convidou Jared.

Ela sorriu, prendeu o lenço sobre um arbusto e apoiou sua mão sobre a do homem, jogando uma olhar rápido para o mequetrefe libertino, enquanto o oficial a conduzia até a roda de bailarinos.

O ianque continuava sorrindo como um estúpido presunçoso, e a suspeita de que tudo lhe divertia estragou o momentâneo prazer da moça.

Entretanto, o alegre cavalheiro a fez esquecer o observador, para concentrar-se na dança. Edward se situou diante de outros espectadores e, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as largas pernas separadas, dava a impressão de ser um rei da Antigüidade frente à multidão de seu povo, como se, com sua espada mágica, tivesse-os resgatado de algum cruel opressor. O extraordinário aspecto desse homem não passava inadvertido às mulheres, fossem jovens ou anciãs. Coquetes olhadas e sorrisos sedutores o escoltavam a cada seu passo, mas ele não parecia perceber; seus olhos seguiam à esbelta jovem de cabelo avermelhado e vestido arroxeado, que dançava ao compasso da música. O seu cuidadoso estudo em Isabella Swan por parte do cavalheiro se tornou evidente para quase todas as damas do lugar, e o fato provocou um duro golpe de desilusão, capaz de deter vários corações.

Um enorme veículo, identificável como a carruagem dos Talbot, deteve-se nas cercanias, e Edward aproveitou a desculpa para estorvar o oficial. Abriu passo entre os bailarinos e, ao chegar ao homem, tocou-o ligeiramente no ombro.

- Desculpe-me, Jared, mas acreditei oportuno lhe avisar da chegada da senhorita Talbot.

Jared girou e, ao ver o carro, franziu levemente o cenho. Com um gesto de desgosto, apresentou suas desculpas a sua companheira e se afastou apressadamente. Isabella lançou um olhar gelado ao homem que permanecia a seu lado, sob os olhos curiosos da multidão, que os observava com amplos sorrisos. Suaves cotoveladas atraíram a atenção dos mais distraídos e, entre risadas afogadas, começaram a pulverizar-se conjeturas, em sussurros.

- Deseja continuar a dança, senhorita Swan? - inquiriu Edward com um sorriso cortês.

- Certamente que não! Exclamou Isabella, e se afastou com a cabeça erguida e passo decidido, através da multidão boquiaberta. Abriu caminho entre as lojas e cabanas provisórias dos mercados, tratando de ignorar o homem que parecia empenhado em incomodá-la. Ao ver que não podia ganhar distância, devido às enormes pernadas do ianque, vociferou-lhe uma ordem por cima do ombro.

- Afaste-se! Está-me incomodando!

- Vamos, Isabella - insistiu ele com voz doce -. Só estou tentando devolver-lhe o lenço.

Ela se deteve, precavendo-se de que se esqueceu do objeto, voltou-se para olhar-lhe. Seus olhos vivazes arderam de ira ao olhar o olhar zombador do homem e, em um arrebatamento de fúria, tentou-lhe arrancar o lenço das mãos, mas a encontrou firmemente sujeito aos dedos do homem. Dirigiu um olhar fulminante para aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, mas as palavras acaloradas que estavam a ponto de abandonar sua boca, foram interrompidas por uma voz feminina que o chamava:

- Hiuju, Edward!

Tanya se aproximou rapidamente, com Jared lhe seguindo. Isabella sentiu uma súbita e aguda irritação quando viu a mulher, mas deixou cair à culpa sobre seu próprio estado de ânimo. Tanya tinha um posto vestido de seda cor coral e um chapéu de aba larga no mesmo tom. O traje parecia um pouco exagerado para um mercado no campo, mas tendo em conta sua avidez para atrair a atenção, não podia esperar dessa jovem uma entrada menos ostentosa.

Tanya lançou a Isabella um irônico olhar de desdém e, sem emprestar atenção à moça, voltou-se para Edward.

- Agrada-me ver que ainda continua em Mawbry, Edward - disse-. Temia não voltar a encontrá-lo nunca mais.

- Ainda não finalizei meus negócios em Mawbry e, com o andamento tudo, pode ser que deva ficar algum tempo mais. - girou para observar o olhar desafiante de Isabella e sorriu com indolência.

Tanya advertiu o intercâmbio e ardeu de ira ao pensar que a outra mulher compartilhava algum secreto com o ianque. A fim de levar o cavalheiro, levantou uma mão para assinalar a estalagem.

- Durante a feira, o hospedeiro está acostumado a preparar manjares dignos de reis. Perguntava-me se agradaria-lhe comer algo comigo. - Sem esperar a resposta, voltou-se para dar ao oficial com um afetado sorriso -. E, certamente, você nos acompanhará, Jared.

- Encantado. - voltou-se cortesmente para Isabella -. Seria tão amável de nos acompanhar?

O desejo de chutar as tíbias de Jared teve que ser reprimido, e Tanya não pôde fazer outra coisa que atravessar Isabella com um olhar penetrante. Debaixo da aba larga de seu chapéu, os olhos da senhorita Talbot se entreabriram ameaçadores. A moça se precaveu da advertência.

- Não... não posso. – Isabella observou o sorriso covencido que aflorou os lábios da mulher, e desejou poder apagar-lhe com uma resposta diferente; mas não podia esbanjar o dinheiro. Entretanto, permitir que a dama acreditasse ser vitoriosa em seus intentos por intimidar a seu rival, era um amargo gole para seu orgulho -. Em realidade, devo retornar para casa. Minha família estará me esperando.

- Mas seu irmão está agora na estalagem – fez-lhe notar Jared - Não pode você negar-se a nos acompanhar.

- Não... não. Seriamente, não posso. - Ao ver que os homens esperavam impacientimente uma desculpa plausível, Isabella se encolheu de ombros e admitiu-: Temo-me que não tenha dinheiro.

Edward não demorou para desprezar o problema.

- Estarei encantado de acertar gastos, senhorita Swan. - enviou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas os olhos dele brilharam desafiantes, desafiando-a a aceitar-. Por favor, permita-me convidá-la.

Tanya era bastante inteligente para saber que seria severamente criticada se expressasse em voz alta seus protestos. Provocouu, uma vez mais, com seu olhar fulminante, exigindo a Isabella, em silêncio, que captasse a advertência, sem precaver-se de que precisamente esse olhar colérico decidiria à outra moça.

- Obrigado - murmurou Isabella -. Estarei encantada de acompanhá-los.

Ambos os homens se adiantaram para oferecer-lhe seus braços, transformando a surpresa da Tanya em exasperação. A mulher se ergueu indignada, mas apaziguou-se ao ver que Isabella claramente ignorava o braço de Edward para tomar o de Jared.

Isabella não estava muito segura de querer que Seth a visse na companhia de Edward, e sentiu um grande alívio ao descobrir que seu irmão não se achava presente no salão comilão. Mas, então, recordou a manhã em que Jéssica se aproximou do dormitório do ianque para agradar-lhe, e lançou um olhar inquieto à escada, temerosa de que a mulher estivesse oferecendo a Seth os mesmos serviços. De repente, precaveu-se de que Edward a estava observando e, quando se voltou para olhá-lo, as profundidades do Mar do Norte não poderiam ter sido mais geladas que seus olhos verdes-vivazes. Ela esperava um olhar lascivo e zombador. Em troca, o sorriso do homem denotou compaixão. Mesmo assim, a idéia de que ele pudesse sentir lástima por ela ou por algum membro de sua família a enfureceu e, silenciando sua ira, acomodou-se na cadeira que Jared lhe estava oferecendo.

Edward ajudou a Tanya sentar-se do outro lado da mesa e ele se situou entre ambas as jovens, intensificando assim a fúria de Isabella. A persiguição desse homem era mortificante para seu passado, presente e, sem dúvida, futuro estado de ânimo.

À maneira de alguém habituado a exercer a autoridade, Edward ordenou os pratos de todos e um vinho suave para as damas. Pagou adiantado, e Jared pareceu agradecido deconceder-lhe a honra. Ao chegar o banquete, Tanya se dignou a tirar, por fim, o chapéu; mas, antes de provar um pouco, arrumou cuidadosamente o cabelo.

A porta se abriu, e Isabella empalideceu ante a chegada de seu pai. A jovem estava de costas à entrada, e não se atreveu a girar para olhá-lo enquanto caminhava garbosamente para o balcão. Charlie arrojou o dinheiro para um ale e, ao receber seu copo, apoiou-se sobre a barra para observar o salão enquanto bebia. De repente, cuspiu violentamente a cerveja, quando seus olhos se toparam com Isabella e Edward sentados à mesma mesa. Atravessou a habitação com passo cambaleante, atraindo todas as olhadas para ele. Isabella o ouviu aproximar-se e o coração deu-lhe um tombo. Charlie estava além de seus limites e só podia ver o fato de que sua filha se achava em companhia de seu inimigo mais temido. Sujeitou violentamente o braço da jovem e a arrastou para fora da cadeira, frente ao sorriso presunçoso de Tanya, oculta depois de um copo de vinho.

- Menina endiabrada! Como se atreve a sair a minhas costas com este ianque bastardo! - arreganhou-a Charlie com veemência-. Juro-te que esta será a última vez que o faz!

O prefeito levantou um punho com suficiente força para fraturar a mandíbula de sua filha, e Isabella tratou de proteger-se, segura de que o golpe a alcançaria brutalmente, mas, uma vez mais, seu fiel protetor saiu em sua defesa.

Em um arrebatamento de cólera, Edward levantou-se de sua cadeira e apanhou o braço de Charlie, para afastá-lo da filha com violência.

- Retire suas sujas mãos de cima de mim! - bramou o homem corpulento, tentando libertar-se, mas a poderosa mão do outro continuava sujeitando-o com firmeza.

A voz de Edward soou devastadoramente tranqüila. - Suplico-lhe que modere seus modos, prefeito. Sua filha veio aqui com oficial e a senhorita Talbot. Seria você capaz de insultá-los com tão desagradável escândalo?

Como recém saído das trevas, Charlie precaveu-se da presença dos outros dois sentados à mesma mesa. Com o rosto avermelhado, apressou-se a balbuciar uma desculpa, e Edward o soltou, refreando o impulso de empurrá-lo. Ficaria encantado de ver o prefeito atirado no chão.

Charlie voltou a agarrar o braço de sua filha e a arrastou até a porta.

- Agora, vá para casa e me prepare uma boa comida. Eu retornarei quando houver provado um ou dois manjares aqui.

Com lágrimas de humilhação escorrendo por suas bochechas, Isabella correu até sua casa. Agora desejava não ter aceitado o desafio que tinha lançado Tanya com seu olhar ameaçador. Com a ignomínia que tinha sofrido na estalagem, resultaria-lhe extremamente difícil manter a cabeça erguida frente à arrogante mulher.

Logo, estava outro assunto. Tanya chegava a ser perversa em sua desmedida ambição de ser proclamada a beleza sem par do condado do norte e, para alcançar tal fim, utilizava a língua para difamar, injuriar ou destruir, ignorando a verdade. Como uma maldiçaõ, a língua dessa dama tinha a habilidade de fazer uma pessoa retorcer-se em agonia. Isabella estava segura de que, nos lábios dessa mulher, sua reputação seria vilmente esfolada. Sem dúvida, Tanya pintaria uma imagem mentirosa ante os olhos do ianque.

- O que me importa? - murmurou Isabella, angustiada-. Ao fim e ao cabo, Tanya e o senhor Cullen foram certamente feitos o um para o outro.

* * *

_Então meus amores... Estão gostando?_

_Eu quero pedir que leiam essa adaptação... Dêem uma chance para ela... Ela é realmente muito bonita! No inico é meio parada mesmo... Pois está apresentando os personagens, a vida deles, suas opiniões... e nesta etapa é que vocês vão conhecer os vilões que são terríveis... E logo, logo vão conhecer o Lorde Masen, que homem, meninas, que homem! Kkkkkk... essa Tanya vai dar trabalho pra Bella, tanto com o Edward como com o Lorde Masen... o mulher demoniaca!_

_Eu só posso dizer uma coisa pra quem me perguntou se o lorde Masen e o Edward são a mesma pessoa: O Edward é lindo, o corpo perfeito, olhos verdes, e só tem um misterio! E o Lorde Masen usa uma mascara por causa das queimaduras, seus olhos lembram as chamas de um fogo, seu corpo tem algumas deformidades e tem varios misterios! Nessa historia nem tudo que parece é... Só devo lembrar que essa adaptação é Beward #FicaaDica!_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado! Fiquem com Deus... Se der posto antes... Bom final de semana para vocês e suas familias... Robsteijooosss_

_**OBs:** (** Guest:** Obrigada Querida... Desejo em dobro pra você! Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijoossss)_

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN 112 anos de gostosura e perfeição kkkk ... Pra sempre no meu coração!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus Amoreeeessss... Boa Noite... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não consegui postar antes porque minha querida net, não quis colaborar... Mas aqui estou postando 2 em 1... Espero que goste... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A vibrante luz da manhã penetrou através das janelas do quarto de Isabella e a retirou de um agitado sonho. A jovem resmungou e afundou o rosto sob o travesseiro: desagradava-lhe a idéia de partir para Wirkinton em busca de outro pretendente. Sabia que seu pai não vacilaria em levar até o fim seu plano, em especial logo depois de havê-la encontrado jantando com o ianque na estalagem.

Mal-humorada, levantou da cama e caminhou para a cozinha. Só vestia uma bata puída e tremia de frio quando atiçou o fogo da chaminé e pendurou o enorme bule de chá sobre as chamas. Em um canto do quarto tirou uma tina pequena que tinha pertencido a sua mãe e encontrou os últimos restos do sabão que Seth tinha-lhe comprado. Algumas vez, o moço tinha sido o bastante considerado para trazer-lhe presentes de Wirkinton. Vai, isso parecia ter acontecido séculos atrás. Cada dia que passava, seu irmão se assemelhava mais e mais a seu pai e esquecia os sãs conselhos de sua mãe.

Só em poucas ocasiões, permitia a Isabella transpassar os limites de Mawbry ou seus arredores e, embora a razão da viagem era, indubitavelmente, muito pouco atrativa, a jovem decidiu limpar-se com cuidado e vestir o melhor traje que tinha. Na cidade portuária, ao menos, ninguém estaria farto de ver-lhe com o vestido de veludo cotelê arroxeado.

Como qualquer cavalheiro decoroso, Charlie deixou a sua filha em frente à porta da estalagem, a fim de que ela aguardasse o carro, enquanto ele efetuava uma visita ao bar. Acomodado em seu lugar favorito, com um copo de ale na mão, o prefeito cercou uma conversação com o hospedeiro, sem esforçar-se por baixar o tom de voz, ao comentar as razões de sua viagem a Wirkinton em companhia de sua filha. Além disso, o jogo e a bebida, o exercício de suas cordas vocais parecia ser o maior deleite de Charlie. Enredado em tal prazer, não advertiu a presença de uma alta figura que emergia da sombra de uma maciça coluna. A porta da entrada abriu e voltou a fechar, mas Charlie não emprestou atenção, enquanto avidamente aplacava sua sede.

A gelada brisa matutina brincava com os delicados cachos do cabelo de Isabella e brincava com suas saias, a tempo que coloria suas bochechas com um fresco tom rosado. De um recato rigoroso e terrivelmente pudico, a jovem constituía um espetáculo atrativo para qualquer homem, e muitos deles detinham sua caminhada para se voltar e observar sua beleza com descaramento. Aquele cuja companhia tinha sido vedada se deteve um instante frente à porta da estalagem, para admirar a encantadora e polida figura. O fato de que a jovem se converteu em uma fruta proibida para ele, só servia para aumentar seu interesse.

Edward avançou até deter-se atrás da dama. Isabella percebeu sua presença, mas, acreditando que se tratava de seu pai, demorou para reagir. Ao se voltar, seus olhos toparam com altas e custosas botas negras e então se surpreendeu. Levantou a cabeça e se encontrou observando o rosto bonito e sorridente de quem não cessava de incomodá-la.

Edward a saudou com o chapéu e sorriu-lhe com cortesia. Logo, entrelaçou as mãos atrás das costas e elevou os olhos ao céu, onde nuvens lanzudas saltavam ao compasso da brisa do oeste.

- Um dia bastante agradável para viajar – comentou - Embora suspeite que, mais tarde, surpreenderá-nos a chuva. Isabella fez chocou os dentes, tratando de conter sua irritação.

- Saiu para devorar as mulheres com os olhos, senhor Cullen?

- Em realidade, não é esse meu principal propósito esta manhã - respondeu ele com calma -. Embora fosse um tolo se ignorasse semelhante espetáculo.

Ela não pôde repreender o significativo brilho nos olhos do homem, e perguntou de maneira cortante:

- Então, qual é o seu principal propósito?

- Bom, estou aguardando o carro para Wirkinton. Isabella apertou os lábios para reprimir uma acalorada réplica. Sentia-se sobressaltada ante tamanha coincidência, mas, posto que ele estava em todo seu direito, ela não podia opor-se. De repente, avistou o cavalo baio do ianque atado ao poste, o qual indicava que o meio de transporte do homem acabava de experimentar um precipatado troco. Isabella sabia que ele tinha saído do salão onde se encontrava seu pai, e podia assegurar que Edward tinha ouvido algum intercâmbio verbal que o tinha impulsionado a viajar de limusine. A jovem estendeu uma mão para assinalar o animal.

- Você tem um cavalo. Por que não o monta? Edward esboçou um sorriso cuidadosamente simpático.

- Prefiro a comodidade de um carro para as viagens longas. Ela se irritou.

- Sem dúvida, você ouviu meu pai comentar que viajaríamos a Wirkinton e se propos a nos chatear durante o trajeto.

- Senhorita Swan, asseguro-lhe que devo atender um assunto de suma importância em Wirkinton. Não esclareceu-lhe que tudo referente a ela era de primitiva importância para ele -. Se você acreditar que não pode tolerar minha companhia, sugiro-lhe que fique em casa. Eu não a forçarei a partir.

- Nós também temos que arrumar alguns assuntos em Wirkinton - declarou ela, levantando o queixo com altivez.

- Outro pretendente, possivelmente? - perguntou Edward amigavelmente.

- Você... Ah! - O intenso rubor de suas bochechas, que nada tinha que ver com o vento, expressou uma rápida resposta-. Por que não nos deixa em paz?

- Fiz um investimento em sua família. Só procuro o que é meu ou, ao menos, alguma recompensa, se acaso a dívida não chegue a ser saldada.

- Ah, sim, a dívida - disse ela com desdém -. O dinheiro que você tirou-lhe socialmente do meu pai.

- Querida, eu não tenho necessidade de trapacear ninguém. Isabella chutou o piso com fúria.

- Senhor Cullen, posso ser algo, mas não sou sua querida!

Uma suave risada revelou o deleite de Edward.

- Você é o mais digno do querer, que vi em muito tempo. - Seus olhos verdes percorreram o corpo da jovem, deslizando-se sobre seus arredondados seios e sua magra cintura, até chegar aos pequenos sapatos negros que apareciam por debaixo do vestido. Isabella instantaneamente desejou ter suportado o desconforto de sua pesada capa de lã, em lugar de deixá-la junto a sua bolsa, já que o cuidadoso escrutínio desse homem não deixava-lhe uma só curva sem tocar. De fato, esse atento olhar masculino parecia-lhe arrancar cada uma de suas roupas. Quando os olhos verdes voltaram a topar-se com os dela, suas delicadas bochechas brilhavam com indignação -. Em efeito. – Edward sorriu-. É você muito doce e, sem dúvida, desejável.

- Está acostumado a despir às mulheres com os olhos? - inquiriu Isabella em tom severo.

- Só a aquelas a quem desejo.

Em um arrebatamento de ira, Isabella girou e tratou de ignorá-lo, mas a tarefa lhe resultou impossível. Esse homem era tão fácil de desprezar da mente, como um faminto jaguar das costas. Entretanto, havia uma forma de proteger-se desse implacável olhar. Tomou a capa e a estendeu sobre os ombros, ameaçando silenciosamente a Edward com os olhos, quando ele se aproximou para ajudá-la.

Edward deu de ombros e se afastou, com um sorriso nos lábios. Concentrada em atar as cintas de sua capa, Isabella não advertiu o cerco do homem, até que lhe sussurrou no ouvido, provocando-lhe uma morna, e eletrizante sensação.

- Você cheira como um jasmim em uma noite de verão. Isabella cobriu a cabeça com o capuz, por temor que ele notasse sua confusão. Daí em adiante, permaneceu em silêncio, até que a carro se deteve diante da estalagem. O chofer apeou, esfregou-se os lábios secos, e anunciou aos passageiros do veículo que faria um breve descanso. Logo, voltou-se e caminhou com passo decidido para o salão comilão. Um sujeito corpulento e seu companheiro, alto e magro, abriram passo entre o casal de jovens, obrigando-os a se afastar para não ser atropelados.

Quando Isabella foi pegar sua bolsa, e está já se encontrava nas mãos de seu adversário. A jovem levantou as sobrancelhas com expressão reprovadora, mas Edward aguardou com um sorriso paciente e divertido, capaz de converter a resistência em uma tola, farsa. Isabella o ignorou deliberadamente e levantou a saia para subir no veículo, quando sentiu uma mão masculina que a tocava no cotovelo para ajudá-la na ascensão. Edward arrojou a bolsa da jovem no bagageiro e logo se afastou, forçando Isabella a estirar o pescoço ao máximo, em um esforço por averiguar aonde se dirigia, até que o viu retornar conduzindo seu cavalo. A moça se apressou a acomodar-se uma vez mais em seu assento, recuperando seu ar altivo, antes que ele pudesse advertir seu interesse. Logo depois de atar as rédeas do animal a parte traseira do bagageiro, Edward subiu à carruagem, para tomar assento diretamente em frente da dama.

Os outros passageiros, depois de ter satisfeito sua sede e suas diversas necessidades, retornaram em fila à caruagem. Charlie foi o último a sair da estalagem e, com um estado de ânimo festivo, saltou até a portinhola do veículo. Entretanto, logo que reconheceu a seu companheiro de viagem, congelou-se. Extremamente irritado, esperneou e resmungou, até que, por fim, sem nenhuma alternativa, somou-se aos passageiros. Sentou-se junto a sua filha e lhe jogou um olhar fulminante, evidenciando assim sua suspeita de que ela tinha convidado o velhaco.

As rodas passaram em um enorme atoleiro enquanto o carro girava para tomar o caminho, e Isabella se apoiou contra o respaldo para proteger-se das contínuas sacudidas. A paisagem da campina não conseguiu atrair sua atenção, já que a presença de Edward Cullen tomou conta de sua mente. O implacável olhar desse homem não cessava de roçá-la calidamente. Um sorriso iluminava seus olhos verdes e seus lábios viris. Nem mesmo a presença de seu pai parecia incomodar-lhe, e nem sua carrancuda expressão, que se acentuava progressivamente, ante a cuidadosa atenção que o ianque dispensava a sua filha.

Os outros viajantes estavam encantados com a companhia de Edward, que falava e ria com eles sem reserva. Relatava-lhes histórias e experiências recolhidas em sua múltiplas viagens e mostrava seus branquísimos dente ao narrar suas historias mais engraçadas. A seu lado, o homem corpulento festejava suas brincadeiras com regozijo, mas a fúria de Charlie se acentuava com o mais rápido dos sorrisos.

Forçada a observar, Isabella teve que admitir, embora só para si, que o ianque possuía o encanto, o engenho e as maneiras necessários para agir com desenvoltura em companhia de qualquer um. De fato, representava tão bem o papel de cavalheiro, que poderia ter sido o autor do livro de normas fidalgas. Mesmo assim, Isabella tinha o pressentimento de que o homem seria capaz de comportar-se com a mesma naturalidade em meio de uma tripulação de marinheiros obscenos e libertinos. O canalha parecia desfrutar de cada aspecto da vida.

Sob a sombra de suas largas pestanas, os olhos da jovem percorreram cuidadosamente o corpo do ianque. Seus imponentes ombros estavam talhados com uma elegante jaqueta de cor azul escura, e os calções, de um claro tom de cinza que combinava com o colete, aderiam-se aos músculos de suas pernas. Um simples olhar bastava para saber que se tratava de um cavalheiro extremamente viril, inclusive sem seu refinado traje. Irritada, Isabella se precaveu de que, daí por diante, aquele homem passaria a ser o modelo com o que teriam que competir os seguintes candidatos que se aproximassem de solicitar sua mão.

À medida que a carruagem avançava para o sul, a moça começou a sentir-se mais relaxada, quase agradecida pelos relatos e as brincadeiras ocasionais do senhor Cullen. A viagem tensa e formal ao que ela tanto tinha temido, estava-se convertendo em um passeio agradável, e inclusive chegou a experimentar uma leve desilusão quando chegaram ao destino.

Um pequeno letreiro, que identificava à estalagem como «A Garra do Leão», girava sobre suas dobradiças, chiando e batendo as asas, como um pássaro aturdido em meio de uma forte brisa.

Charlie manteve a filha ao seu lado, enquanto Edward e os outros passageiros desciam. Logo, desceu nervoso e chamou a jovem com antipatia.

- Não demore, menina - advertiu-lhe com rudeza. Inclinou a aba do chapéu contra o vento, e jogou um olhar cauteloso a seu redor, vendo como Edward desatava as rédeas de seu cavalo da parte traseira da carruagem. Ao recordar o incidente da estalagem de Mawbry, Charlie baixou o tom da voz quando decidiu continuar-. O carro do senhor Goodfield já está aqui, nos aguardando, mas, antes de partir, tenho que reservar nossas habitações na estalagem. Assim será melhor que se apresse.

A falta de entusiasmo de Isabella enfureceu seu pai, e assim que a jovem apoiou os pés sobre o chão, ele tomou ferozmente pelo braço e a conduziu a trancos até o landó que os esperava. A menina esperneou e rogou-lhe que fosse concedido um pouco de tempo para refrescar-se, mas seu pai ignorou todas as súplicas, temeroso do que esse ianque malfeitor pudesse chegar a faze-los se atrasar. Talvez, Charlie tivesse razão para preocupar-se. Enquanto acomodava as rédeas sobre o pescoço do cavalo, Edward não cessava de observar a cena muito atentamente. Em particular, advertiu a resistência da jovem ao subir no veículo.

O chofer se aproximou do porta malas e retirou a lona que protegia a bagagem. Com um gesto e uma pergunta, Edward dirigiu a atenção do homem para o landó.

- Pois essa carruagem pertence ao senhor Gocdfield. O comerciante mais rico e mais velho dos arredores - respondeu o chofer -, primeiro, siga por esta rota; logo, ao chegar no cruzamento de caminhos, dobre ao norte. Não pode deixar de vê-la; é a casa mas grande que já tenha visto.

Como amostra de gratidão, Edward deslizou uma moeda na mão do chofer, pedindo-lhe que bebesse um gole de ale a sua saúde. O homem riu e agradeceu-lhe com profusão, saindo logo disparado para a estalagem.

Isabella titubeou antes de subir na carruagem e se voltou, para encontrar os olhos verdes fixos em sua pessoa. Edward brindou-lhe com um lento sorriso e a saudou cortesmente com o chapéu. Charlie seguiu o olhar de sua filha, e se indignou ao descobrir o objeto da atenção da menina. Sujeitou-a com força pelo braço e a empurrou para o interior do veículo, para logo retornar ao outro carro e reclamar a bagagem.

- Deixe já de olhar minha filha - advertiu a Edward com tom ameaçador-. Tenho muitos amigos aqui que, com uma só palavra minha, podem acabar com você. Depois disso, já não ficará vontade de olhar a nenhuma mulher.

O jovem devolveu a ameaça com um sorriso tolerante. - Custa-lhe aprender, né, prefeito? Primeiro, enviou a seu filho e agora, quer-me atemorizar com seus amigos? Talvez, você se esqueceu que tenho um casco de navio ancorado neste porto, com uma tripulação que afiou os dentes lutando contra piratas e corsários. Acaso deseja enfrentar a eles outra vez?

- Deixe em paz a minha menina! – Charlie arrastou as palavras através de seus dentes.

- Por quê? – Edward soltou uma risida depreciativa -. Porque assim você pode desposá-la em troca de uma boa fortuna? Eu possuo fortuna. Quanto pede por ela?

- Já o disse! - rugiu Charlie -. Ela não é para você, não importa quanto possa pesar seu bolso!

- Então, será melhor que salde sua dívida, prefeito, porque não ficarei satisfeito até que o faça. – Edward montou seu cavalo e, com um suave talento, o animal saiu ao galope ligeiro, deixando para atrás o olhar furioso do prefeito.

Um entristecedor sentimento de depressão embargou Isabella ao ver, pela primeira vez, Caius Goodfield. Era uma homem ancião e enrugado, com o tamanho e o aspecto de um menino enxuto. Suas costas encurvadas e seus ombros disformes foram um lastimoso aviso do sarcasmo que a jovem tinha arrumado a Edward. Fora o que ela havia dito então, agora tinha certeza de que Caius Goodfield seria o último homem do mundo que escolheria como marido.

Pouco depois de chegar, seu pai tinha sido maldosamente convidado a contemplar os jardins, sem oferecer-lhe nenhuma outra alternativa a respeito. Por outro lado, Isabella foi chamada a sentar-se no sofá, junto a Caius. Ela se negou e, em seu lugar, escolheu uma banqueta frente à chaminé. Não obstante, logo descobriu que, com essa atitude, só tinha conseguido convidar o ancião a acompanhá-la. Assim que ele se sentou a seu lado, a jovem teve que lutar para impedir que as mãos disformes invadissem a intimidade de suas roupas. Em sua torpe ansiedade, Caius lhe tocou o sutiã do vestido e, a julgar pelo recatado decote, ações do velho não aparentavam ser acidentais. Ante semelhante ultraje, Isabella se desfez daquelas ossudas mãos e ficou de pé, tratando de sujeitar o sutiã, a tempo que se cobria com a capa.

- Adeus, senhor Goodfield! - esforçou-se por não levantar a voz-. Que tenha um bom dia!

Seu pai se encontrava caminhando ansiosamente pelo vestíbulo, quando a viu sair feita uma fera. Produziu-se uma breve disputa quando ele tratou de forçar-la a retornar à sala.

- Não permitirei nenhuma de suas malditas rabugices! Eu decidirei quando nós partimos! - grunhiu, afundando o polegar no peito -. E isso não ocorrerá até que tenhamos arrumado o assunto de seu casamento!

O rosto de Isabella se converteu em uma rígida máscara, enquanto ela lutava para reprimir a fúria que a queimava por dentro. Respondeu a seu pai de uma maneira lenta, mas enfática.

- O assunto já está arrumado! - Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando serenar-se-. Só me atando os pés e as mãos para conseguisse me reter aqui. E, mesmo assim, será melhor que procure alguma forma de me silenciar, porque gritarei tantos insultos contra esse velho imundo, que nos jogará ambos à rua. Já tive bastante dessas mãos pegajosas e libertinas. - abriu a capa para mostrar seu vestido esmigalhado -. Olhe o que fez! Era meu melhor vestido, e o destroçou.

- Te comprará dez trajes a mais! - gritou Charlie com desespero. Não podia permitir que a jovem partisse, não quando estava em jogo sua liberdade. Que importância podia ter um vestido esmigalhado quando o homem desejava casar-se com ela? A muleca só estava tornando ainda mais difícil -. Se te retirar desta casa, advirto-te que terá que partir a pé. O senhor Goodfield teve a amabilidade de nos mandar a sua carruagem, e não temos outra forma de retornar.

Isabella levantou o queixo e caminhou decidida para a porta. - Talvez, você ainda não esteja disposto a partir, pai, mas eu sim.

- Aonde vai? - inquiriu Charlie.

- Tal como já disse - mrespondeu ela por cima do ombro-, Adeus!

Charlie se encontrou em um dilema. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que sua filha pudesse partir sem ele; ao menos, não em um lugar desconhecido. Começou a abrigar a suspeita de que a jovem só estava tentando prová-lo e, em realidade, não tinha intenção de partir sozinha. Soltou um bufo zombador. Demonstraria a essa muleca que ele era um homem de palavra.

- Terá que retornar à estalagem sem mim, menina. Eu ficarei com o senhor Goodfield...

A porta se fechou em sua cara, deixando-o balbuciando com assombro. Estava a ponto de seguir a insolente para arrastá-la de volta à casa, quando a bengala de Caius golpeou impenosamente o chão, exigindo-lhe atenção. Charlie caminhou inquieto para o som, enquanto tentava encontrar alguma desculpa que explicasse a atitude de sua filha e apaziguasse o ultrajado orgulho do comerciante. Nunca antes se agitaram tanto os pensamentos de Charlie em um lapso tão breve.

Isabella caminhou pelo atalho que a afastava da mansão do comerciante. Sua mente estava alvoroçada e seu corpo, rígido pela fúria que sentia. Tinha suportado a atenção de um interminável desfile de candidatos provenientes de todos os cantos da Inglaterra. Tinha tolerado o fato de que seu pai julgasse aos pretendentes de acordo com sua fortuna e sua disposição para cancelar as dívidas. Tinha aceito ser utilizada como médio para sossegar os credores do prefeito, ansiosos para recuperar seu dinheiro. Mas agradar a um ancião decrépito por temor de ofendê-lo... Isso era muito!

Sentiu um formigamento em todo o corpo quando recordou as garras dos numerosos candidatos e suas intermináveis picardias: um roce acidental sobre seus seios, uma carícia furtiva sobre suas coxas, uma descarada pressão de quadris contra seu traseiro, e zombadores olhos lascivos como resposta a seus olhares furiosos.

De repente, deteve-se, fechando as mãos em punho e fazendo chocar os dentes. Sabia muito bem o que lhe proporcionaria a tarde se retornasse à Garra do Leão». Seu pai chegaria choramingando, em companhia de Caius Goodfield, e a forçaria a concordar com um acerto compatível com o comerciante. Certamente, Caius se sentaria a seu lado para manuseá-la e aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade para lhe acariciar os quadris ou aproximar-se com o seu sorriso inclinado e lhe sussurrar ao ouvido algum comentário libidinoso. Logo, cacarejaria com júbilo ante a reação horrorizada da moça ou, se ela não se alterava, interpretaria sua calma como um estímulo para prosseguir.

Isabella estremeceu com repugnância. Sabia que seu pai temia a prisão de devedores, e esse era o último lugar onde ela desejava vê-lo. Mas também sabia que já não poderia seguir rebaixando-se da maneira que ele pretendia.

Seu pânico se tornou ainda mais intenso quando imaginou ao ancião comerciante, aguardando-a na estalagem com seu sorriso nervoso, congraciadora. Voltou a pensar nesse rosto enxuto, esses olhos tintos e inquietos, essa mão ossuda e selvagem que lhe tinha esmigalhado o vestido com atordoado frenesi...

De repente, divisou um monólito de pedra com uma flecha que indicava o caminho para Mawbry, e uma idéia começou a gerar-se em sua mente. Wirkinton e «A Garra do Leão» se encontravam a só poucos quilômetros para o sul. A viagem ao Mawbry seria comprida, a caminhada lhe levaria todo o resto do dia e parte da noite. O vento não cessava e o ar se tornava cada vez mais severo, mas ela levava posta sua capa mais grosa e não haveria nada na estalagem que o fora indispensável. De fato, sua bagagem não seria mais que uma carga e, se retornava, seria isca fácil para as afeições de Caius Gocdfield.

Isabella tomou a decisão, e o desejo de chegar a Mawbry antes da meia-noite a impulsionou a apressar a marcha. Seus sapatos não eram adequados para caminhar sobre o resíduo e, freqüentemente, tinha que deter-se para retirar as pedras. Mesmo assim, depois de uma hora de caminhada, sentiu-se agradecida e não se arrependeu de ter evitado outro encontro com Caius. Só quando albumas nuvens começaram a obscurecer-se e a formar redemoinhos-se, assaltou-lhe o primeiro indício de dúvida. Uma incidental gota de chuva a golpeou no rosto e, com a força do vento, a capa se enrolou ao redor de suas pernas e pareceu empenhada em lhe impedir o avanço.

Isabella subiu obstinadamente outra colina, mas, ao chegar ao topo se deteve, quando encontrou dois caminhos que se uniam para abrir-se em direções opostas. Nenhum lhe resultava familiar, E a possibilidade de tomar o caminho errado debilitou sua confiança. Pouco a pouco, as nuvens se convertiam em uma massa desordenada, confusa, que ocultava o sol e, com ele, todo indício que pudesse lhe assinalar o caminho. .

Tremeu ao receber os açoites de um vento cada vez mais frio, mas o ar gelado lhe revelou sua proveniência: sorriu com determinação e retomou a marcha pelo que esperava fosse o caminho para o norte.

- Casamento! - burlou-se em voz baixa. Estava começando a detestar a palavra.

Inclinou-se para retirar outra pedra do sapato, mas, ao olhar acidentalmente por cima do ombro, deteve-se e começou a endireitar-se com lentidão. Atrás dela, sobre a colina, desenhado no horizonte como um malvado bruxo rodeado de vapores negros e turbulentos, havia um homem montado em um cavalo escuro. O vento açoitava sua capa, dando-lhe asas, e ao observá-lo, Isabella sentiu um terror súbito e arrebatador. Tinha ouvido múltiplos historia de assassinatos e estrupos ocorridos nas rotas e caminhos da Inglaterra do Norte, de bandidos que despojavam a suas vítimas de fortuna, virtude ou vida, e estava segura de que este homem constituía uma ameaça para ela.

Isabella começou a retroceder, e o estranho pôs trote ao seu corcel. O brilhoso animal ficou de flanco durante um instante, brindando a jovem uma clara visão de ambos. Isabella conteve respiração, e sua ansiedade logo se desvaneceu, quando reconheceu o magnífico, e brilhante potro e ao homem que o montava.

Edward Cullen! Só a menção desse nome lhe fez ferver o sangue com indignação. Sentiu uma necessidade imperiosa de gritar. De todos os homens do mundo, por que tinha que ser ele que tinha subido à colina?

A jovem tentou se afastar do caminho e Edward apressou o galope de seu cavalo. O potro era ágil e não demorou para cortar a distância entre ambos, levantando nuvens de pó, enquanto seguia à menina através da suave erva que se estendia ao lado da rota. Isabella tratou de esquivar ao perseguidor, levantando-as saias por cima dos joelhos para correr em direção oposta. Edward desceu do cavalo e, com apenas duas largas pernadas, chegou até a moça e tomou entre seus braços.

- Me solte, asqueroso caipira! Me solte! – Isabella esperneou e golpeou o imponente peito masculino em um frenético esforço para libertar-se.

- Quieta, mocinha atrevida, e me escute! - ordenou-lhe ele com tom severo e ofuscado -. Acaso não compreende o que poderia lhe acontecer nesta rota? Os bandos de safados e assaltantes que rondam por estes lados você veriam como um delicioso banquete. Usariam-na para se entreter uma ou duas noites... se acaso conseguisse sobreviver. Não lhe ocorreu pensar?

Isabella recusou a aceitar a lógica advertência, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Insisto que me solte, senhor.

- Só quando estiver disposta a raciocinar. Lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Como soube onde me encontrar? Os olhos verdes brilharam com desenvoltura.

- Seu pai e o despojo humano foram procurar-lá na estalagem. O prefeito se enfureceu ao não encontrá-la. – Edward soltou uma breve gargalhada -. Depois de ver Caius, supus que você tinha decidido escapar, antes de suportar-lhe de novo, e estava certo. Deixou você uma clara série de rastros em sua pressa por fugir.

- E você é um presunçoso, senhor Cullen, se acredita me agradar com seu amparo ou sua companhia.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, Isabella - brincou ele com um sorriso ardiloso-. Pode me chamar de Edward, ou querido, ou meu amor, ou qualquer outro apelido carinhoso que pareça-lhe adequado. Os olhos de Isabella lançaram faíscas de indignação.

- Meu desejo - disse com voz cortante - é ser liberada neste instante.

- Com gosto, milady. – Edward retirou o braço que sustentava os joelhos da jovem, de maneira que as pernas dela deslizaram sobre seus firmes contornos. O contato com esse corpo fez estremecer a Isabella e, em seguida, visualizou a imagem de um homem nu, banhado com rosados raios do sol nascente.

- Retire as mãos de cima de mim! - ordenou-lhe, tratando de ocultar o rubor de suas bochechas. Nenhuma dama virtuosa seria capaz de permitir que semelhante imagem jogasse raízes e florescesse em sua mente -. Não necessito da ajuda de ninguém para me manter em pé.

Edward a retirou da cintura e a depositou sobre um penhasco que se levantava no flanco do caminho.

- Fique aqui disse-lhe -, até que retorne com meu cavalo.

- Não sou uma menina para que me esteja dando ordens - protestou ela -. Sou uma mulher amadura!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e a estudou todos os detalhes. Os olhos verdes pareceram queimar Isabella, até debaixo de sua grossa capa. - Bom, essa é a primeira verdade que lhe ouço dizer.

A jovem ruborizou e se envolveu com o objeto.

- Alguém já disse-lhe alguma vez quão detestável é?

Os bancos dentes de Edward brilharam atrás de um sorriso inclinado.

- Até o momento, minha querida, cada um dos membros de sua família.

- Então, por que não nos deixa em paz? - perguntou ela com rudeza.

Ele riu, afastou-se para recolher as rédeas de seu cavalo e comentou por cima do ombro:

- Como estão às coisas, Isabella, estou começando a pensar que seu pai nunca conseguirá desposá-la. - Conduziu o potro até onde se encontrava a jovem-. Só que gostaria de me assegurar de que não vou perder totalmente meu dinheiro.

- Seriamente pensa que tem algum direito sobre mim? - perguntou ela com tom depreciativo-. Como o direito de me chatear e me atormentar com sua presença?

Edward se encolheu de ombros.

-Tenho tanto direito como qualquer um dos outros candidatos. De fato, com as duas mil libras que me deve seu pai, provavelmente tenha mais. Pergunto-me se algum de seus galhardos admiradores acessará a desprender-se dessa soma. - Deixou escapar uma risada zombadora-. Talvez, até cheguem a colocá-la sobre uma plataforma, para que cada um possa fazer suas ofertas. Isso, sem dúvida, economizaria a seu pai muito tempo e esforço em sua busca de um marido magnânimo para sua filha.

Isabella abriu a boca para expressar sua objeção ante semelhante sugestão, mas foi silenciada abruptamente, quando ele a levantou entre seus braços e a depositou sobre os arreios de seu cavalo. Logo, montou atrás dela, sem dar-lhe outra alternativa a jovem que aceitar a companhia do ianque.

- Isto é ultrajante, senhor Cullen! - exclamou ela, ofuscada-. Faça o favor de me descer!

- Se por acaso não se deu conta, carinho, estamos a ponto de nos empapar - disse-lhe com calma, ao tempo que as primeiras gotas do luvia começavam a molhá-los-. Posto que não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha, terá que vir comigo.

- Eu não irei a nenhum lado com você! - gritou Isabella.

- Pois eu não estou disposto a permanecer aqui, sob a chuva, enquanto discuto com você.

- Tocando o potro com pé o animal arrancou a todo galope, silenciando os protestos da jovem. Ela começou a se chocar contra o robusto peito do homem e, para o seu bem, teve que aceitar que ele a rodeasse com seu braço. Mesmo que lhe tivesse agradado resistir, sentia-se agradecida pelo amparo que lhe brindavam os poderosos braços desse homem. A chuva não demorou para penetrar através de sua capa e lhe empapar o sutiã esmigalhado de seu vestido. Isabella levantou os olhos para o céu, mas as enormes gotas lhe fizeram voltar o rosto para procurar refúgio no imponente peito de Edward. A olhou e a cobriu com sua própria capa para protegê-la, mas, no seguinte instante, toda a corrente de água pareceu desatar-se sobre ambos. Rajadas geladas caíram sobre eles, lhes empapando a roupa até congelá-los. O vento e a chuva não cessavam, açoitando-os de todos os ângulos.

De repente, através da densa cortina de água, divisaram a inconfundível figura de um edifício que se levantava na distância. Edward acelerou a marcha de seu corcel para cavalgar, por entre as árvores, em direção à casa. Os troncos nus não os protegiam da tormenta, mas sim se precipitavam sobre eles, lhes arrebatando as vestimentas, como se quisessem lhes impedir o passo.

À medida que se aproximavam, a confusa figura se convertia em um velho estábulo abandonado. Ao seu lado se levantava uma cabana destruída que, ao carecer de teto, não parecia prover refúgio nem às criaturas mais pequenas. As portas do estábulo se encontravam abertas, e uma delas pendia de uma velha dobradiça oxidada. Apesar de seu lamentável estado, o celeiro oferecia mais amparo que a cabana.

Edward desceu do cavalo frente ao edifício e estendeu os braços para descer Isabella. O vento avultava a capa da jovem, enviando uma rajada de ar gelado que penetrava através e seu empapado vestido. Ela tremeu incontrolavelmente, enquanto ele a levou a interior do estábulo. Logo depois de depositá-la no chão, jogou um olhar a seu redor.

- Não é tão acolhedor como «A Garra do Leão», mas, ao menos, servirá-nos de refugio para nos protegermos da tormenta - declarou. Tirou a capa molhada e olhou a jovem, arqueando uma sobrancelha com expressão curiosa-. Parece um coelho ensopado.

Isabella empinou o queixo com arrogância e lhe lançou um olhar gelado. Um violento tremor lhe impediu de responder com suficiente rancor, mas, mesmo assim, fez o intento:

- S-suponho que acr-acredita que Tanya se veria- me-melhor em um mo-momento assim.

Edward riu ao imaginar Tanya tratando de reluzir elegancia sob seu fino chapéu de aba larga lhe jorrando sobre o rosto.

- Não deve sentir ciúmes dela - respondeu com naturalidade-. Foi você que persegui até Wirkinton.

- Inutil! Ent-então o ad-admite.

- Certamente.

Isabella o olhou estupefata, sem poder encontrar nenhuma réplica ante tão súbita confissão.

Edward soltou uma leve risada e se voltou, para conduzir o potro para o interior da estábulo. Isabella se arrumou, envolta de suas roupas ensopadas, e ele abriu seu casaco e jogou para cobri-la. Logo, voltou-se para desselar ao cavalo e lhe aconselhou por cima do ombro:

- Será melhor que fique com isso antes que pegue um resfriado.

Ela se cobriu com sua própria capa e levantou o rosto. Não desejava ferir seu orgulho, descobrindo seu vestido esmigalhado. - Economize suas galanterias, senhor Cullen. Não me interessam absolutamente.

Edward voltou à cabeça para olhá-la com o sobrecenho elevado

- Está tratando de me convencer de que é uma tola?

- Tola ou não, não porei seu casaco.

- Sim o fará - declarou ele de maneira cortante. Tirou a capa e o colete e os jogou sobre umas pranchas-. Tratarei de armar uma fogueira para que possamos nos secar.

Andou por todo o estábulo, estudando os enormes buracos do teto. Sem lugar a dúvidas, contava com uma variada seleção de chaminés e um bom fornecimento de lenha; só faltava acender o fogo. A esse fim, a esquera que levava consigo seria suficiente.

Sem poder controlar o tremor de suas pernas, Isabella se ajoelhou lentamente sobre o chão. Podia ver os movimentos de Edward, que não cessava de juntar e cortar lenha para a fogueira, mas a idéia de um fogo morno lhe parecia muito distante. Sentou-se, aflita, com o cabelo ensopado jorrando sobre suas costas. Suas mãos e bochechas estavam intumescidas e seu nariz, rosa e congelado. Inclusive seus sapatos se achavam ensopados.

Quando viu a primeira chama ardendo na escuridão, encontrou-se muito gelada e cansada para aproximar-se do calor. Tremeu incontrolavelmente, até que Edward se aproximou.

Ela manteve o olhar encurvado, muito cansada para seguir lutando contra esse homem e, possivelmente mais pertinentemente, muito temerosa para deslizar os olhos sobre os rodeados calções molhados que apanhavam sua masculinidade.

- Não quer aproximar-se do fogo? - perguntou ele com doçura. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, tão intumescida pelo frio, que não conseguiu pronunciar uma resposta. Tinha seu orgulho, e preferia que a considerassem solicita antes que débil. Não teve em conta que Edward Cullen não era um homem que se deixasse vencer tão facilmente. Se inclinou para levantá-la e logo a pegou entre seus poderosos braços. Ela balbuciou um protesto através de seus dentes apertados, temerosa de converter-se em uma massa tremente se tentasse falar. Apesar de sua débil negativa, os braços do Edward continuaram lhe brindando calidez e amparo. Um instante depois, ele a depositou junto ao fogo e começou a lhe desatar as cintas da capa. Aterrorizada, Isabella se aferrou ao objeto e tratou de afastar-se, a tempo que sacudia violentamente a cabeça.

- N-não! Me deixe em paz!

- Se você mesma não se ajudar, Isabella, alguém mais tem que fazê-lo.

Afastou as mãos da jovem e lhe desprendeu capa, para logo jogá-la ao chão. Observou com assombro os desfiados farrapos do vestido, que revelavam os delicados, e pálidos seios, apenas protegidos pelo tecido molhado da anágua. Isabella uniu ansiosa os pedaços rasgados do vestido, resistindo encarar o olhar inquisidor de Edward.

- Posso compreender o desejo desenfreado de Caius - disse-lhe com tom irônico -. Mas, machucou-a?

- Isso por acaso lhe importa? - perguntou ela, sobressaltada ante o rancor de Edward.

- Claro que sim - respondeu ele com brutalidade-. Tudo depende de que seu pai possa pagar suas dívidas ou não. Além disso, adquiri o hábito de ir em seu resgate e, posto que, ao que parece, você necessita com freqüência de meus serviços, não tenho intenções de me deter justo agora.

Sem mais preâmbulo, fez-la voltar-se e, para o horror da jovem, começou a lhe desprender o vestido. Ela lutou com violência para sujeitar o sutiã sobre seu peito, enquanto tratava de afastar-se. O espartilho pressionou seus seios, até que quase escaparam por cima do decote da anágua, e então Isabella soube que, sem o vestido, nada poderia proteger-la desses curiosos olhos verdes.

Edward era mais resolvido... e muito mais forte. O vestido e o espartilho logo caíram aos pés da moça. Só então, Isabella recuperou sua liberdade.

- Me deixe em paz! - exclamou, se afastando do fogo. Tratou de se cobrir com as mãos, já que a anágua úmida se converteu em um filme transparente que modelava as curvas de sua feminina figura.

Edward a seguiu, para lhe envolver ao tremente corpo com seu casaco.

- Se pudesse ver além de seu belo nariz, daria-se conta de que só estou tentando ajudá-la.

- Estreitou-a com força entre seus braços-. Apesar de sua fúria, está tão fria e tão pálida como um morto. - Seus olhos verdes brilharam ao olhá-la-. E, como lhe disse antes, devo proteger meu capital.

- Você é um selvagem! Um patife! - bramou ela, indignada. Ele riu.

- Suas afrontas me cativam, carinho.

Sentou-a junto ao fogo e logo se ajoelhou para lhe tirar os sapatos. Isabella afogou uma exclamação de assombro, quando as mãos masculinas deslizaram por debaixo de suas anáguas para lhe desprender as ligas. Apesar de seus impetuosos esforços, lhe tirou as meias e as apoiou sobre uma pedra junto à fogueira.

- Seria um prazer para mim despojá-la também da anágua - disse Edward com um sorriso diabólico-. Portanto, deve me agradecer que lhe tenha permitido conservar algo de seu recato.

- Não vá pensar que é melhor que o senhor Goodfield - advertiu-lhe ela com fúria. Embora já começasse a sentir mais calor e podia falar com maior claridade, a ira lhe impedia de experimentar a mínima porção de gratidão-. Arrastou-me até este lugar desértico para impor sua vontade. Acredite, senhor, meu pai se inteirará desta ofensa!

- Como queira, Isabella, mas lhe advirto que não conseguirá me amedrontar com ameaças de sua família. Além disso, o que estou fazendo é por seu próprio bem. Se deseja que alguém resulte ferido devido a seu obstinado orgulho, então, você terá que carregar a culpa, não eu.

- Suponho que quando feriu meu irmão, também o fez por seu próprio bem.

Edward soltou uma breve risada.

- Seu irmão sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. Peça-lhe que conte. Ou pode perguntar às testemunhas que assistiram ao duelo. Não preciso me defender ante você, nem ante nenhum outro membro de sua família.

- E, certamente, você é o pobre inocente. Por meu bem, senhor Cullen, não posso acreditar em semelhante coisa.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam sob a luz do fogo quando esboçou um sorriso.

- Nunca disse que sou um inocente, carinho, mas tampouco sou um perverso vilão.

- Deve ser sim, eu não esperaria que o admitisse - replicou ela com frieza.

- Sou uma pessoa bastante honesta. - O cativante sorriso retornou ao seus lábios e se tornou ainda mais amplo quando ela o olhou com expressão incrédula-. Mas, claro, há momentos em que é necessário ocultar a verdade.

- Está tentando me dizer que mente cada vez que deseja muito?

- Não é isso absolutamente o que tento lhe dizer.

- Pois então, explique-me isso - insistiu ela, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado.

- Por que teria que fazê-lo? - mofou-se Edward com um sorriso nos lábios-. De todos os modos, não acreditaria.

- Você tem razão. Jamais acreditaria em uma só palavra sua.

- Então, sugiro-lhe que trate de dormir. Passaremos aqui a noite toda, e não vejo razão para seguir incomodando-a com minhas mentiras.

- Eu não ficarei neste lugar! Não com você! - Sacudiu a cabeça com violência-. Nunca!

A observou com uma expressão meio reprovadora, meio sorridente.

- Acaso prefere retornar à tormenta?

Isabella se voltou, recusando-se a responder. Não desejava abandonar o conforto desse refúgio, mas tampouco podia confiar nesse homem. Só de vê-lo bastava para acautelá-la. Só lhe faltava um brinco na orelha para converter-se em um pirata fanfarrão. A camisa branca aberta até a cintura revelava o firme, e musculoso peito com seu cacheado pêlo. Seus ombros largos e sua cintura magra, seu sorriso diabólico e seu cabelo bronze, caindo úmido sobre o rosto, poderia ter representado um pirata mais arrumado.

- Posto que se nega a me responder, devo dar por certo que decidiu ficar. Bem! - Seu tom zombador se tornou mais evidente quando lhe lançou um olhar fulminante-. Se cessar a chuva durante a noite, verei se posso levá-la para casa antes do amanhecer. Dado que seu pai se encontra ainda em Wirkinton e seu irmão, provavelmente, esteja dormindo depois de outra de suas bebedeiras - absteve-se de fazer qualquer comentário a respeito de Jéssica -, ninguém tem por que inteirar-se que você passou a noite aqui, comigo.

- Como se atreve a difamar Seth! - Faíscas de indignação brilharam nos olhos de Isabella - Como se atreve!

- Não deve sentir-se insultada, carinho - disse ele com um sorriso -. Não seria capaz de julgar você pelos vícios de seu irmão.

- Você é um descarado! Um verdadeiro descarado! Seth não seria assim se você não lhe tivesse disparado!

- Seriamente? – Edward a olhou com expressão incrédula -. Segundo os rumores que ouvi, seu irmão já tinha tomado um mau caminho antes de me conhecer.

Recolheu as roupas de Isabella e começou a estender junto ao fogo. Qualquer protesto por parte da jovem foi silenciada por seus movimentos, posto que lhe via muito familiarizado com os intrincados detalhes dos objetos. Envergonhada, ela se encolheu em um novelo e se cobriu com o casaco até o pescoço. Transcorreu um comprido momento antes que conseguisse acalmar sua irritação. Permaneceu imóvel, exausta, contemplando o chiado das chamas, até que as pálpebras começaram a lhe pesar e suas forças a abandonaram, para dar passo a um profundo sonho.

Isabella despertou sobressaltada com a incómoda suspeita de que a estavam observando, e sentiu um leve pânico - ao não poder reconhecer os arredores. Uma vela banhava o pequeno lugar com uma tênue luz dourada, e o calor do fogo corou suas bochechas.

Além da luz, algumas sombras oscilavam em um muro impenetrável de intensa escuridão. Enormes barris de madeira rústica riscavam um desenho desconhecido sobre sua cabeça, muito baixo e escuro para formar parte de seu próprio dormitório. Debaixo da áspera manta que a cobria, sentiu um tecido úmido aderido a sua pele e, ao passá-la mão, recordou que se tratava da anágua... o único objeto que Edward Cullen lhe tinha deixado, logo depois de despojá-la do resto.

Tudo lhe voltou para a memória de repente, e se sentou boquiaberta, procurando o velhaco com os olhos. Encontrou-o sentado com as costas apoiada contra uma parede, o suficientemente perto para inquietá-la. Os olhos verdes não deixavam de observá-la e quando baixaram ligeiramente, ela lhes notou um significativo brilho, que lhe revelou seu próprio estado de semidesnudez. O casaco lhe tinha deslizado até a cintura e, quando baixou o olhar, advertiu com horror que nenhum detalhe de seu peito ficava livre à imaginação. Sua pálida pele brilhava sob a tênue luz do fogo e os delicados casulos rosados de seus seios pressionavam contra o tecido da anágua. Aniquilada, Isabella voltou a cobrir-se com o casaco.

- Quanto tempo esteve você, me observando enquanto dormia? - perguntou-lhe.

Um lento sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward. - O suficiente.

Ela não estava com humor para brincadeiras. - O suficiente para que...

Ele a queimou com o olhar.

- O suficiente para chegar à conclusão de que você vale muito mais que qualquer dívida.

Isabella observou Edward surpreendida, sem precaver-se de seu próprio aspecto, com o cabelo desalinhado caindo sobre os ombros.

- Senhor Cullen, suponho que você não me considerará uma indenização por uma dívida impagada. Se for assim, direi-lhe que perdeu uma boa parte de razão.

- Se seu pai obtiver o que se propõe, isso é exatamente no que se você converterá. Será comprada e vendida por uma miséria.

- Eu não diria que duas mil libras são precisamente uma miséria - mofou-se ela-. E, além disso, se não fosse por você, eu não teria que me casar. Ao menos, não por uma fortuna.

Edward encolheu de ombros com naturalidade.

- Seu pai não precisa procurar um marido rico. Sua companhia em troca de duas mil libras é um trato justo para mim.

- Minha companhia! – Isabella riu cáusticamente-. Você se refere à compra de uma amante, não é assim?

- Só se você o desejar, doçura. Jamais forcei a uma dama.

- E sem dúvida, provou a muitas.

O sorriso de Edward foi tão sereno como sua voz. - Um cavalheiro jamais revela seus segredos, carinho. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você se valoriza muito.

- Minha mãe fez o que pôde, mas eu também colaborei. - Seu sorriso ficou até mais evidente-. Sempre tive que me adaptar às circunstâncias.

- Quer dizer que conseguiu converter-se em um descarado por esforço próprio - disse ela com firme convicção.

- Sim, Isabella, mas nunca se aborrecerá comigo. Isso posso afirmar.

A calidez dessa voz masculina sufocou as bochechas de Isabella, que ao pronunciar as seguintes palavras, falou com supremo cuidado e lentidão, como se estivesse instruindo a um aluno atrasado.

- Senhor Cullen, estaria-lhe imensamente agradecida se me chamasse de senhorita Swan.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada grave e profunda.

- Acredito que, depois de compartilharmos uma cama e de passarmos a noite juntos, poderíamos nos tratar com maior intimidade, ao menos quando estamos sozinhos. Agora, meu amor, agradeceria-me se considerasse as múltiplas vantagens das que poderia gozar se me permitisse ser seu pretendente. Não sou tão ancião como meus antecessores. Sou forte e honesto. Jamais ousei abusar das mulheres. - Ignorou a leve burla da jovem-. E possuo suficiente fortuna para vesti-la elegantemente, de acordo com sua beleza. Quanto a meu aspecto... - destacou a si mesmo com a mão-, você mesma pode apreciar.

- Tenho a clara sensação de que me está você fazendo uma proposta comercial, senhor Cullen - afirmou Isabella, irritada.

- Só estou tentando fazer que você aprecie meus valores, meu amor.

- Não tente. Seria uma perda de tempo. Eu sempre o odiarei.

- Sério, minha querida? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogante-. Acaso me odeia mais que James Chambers? Ou mas que a Caius Goodfield, possivelmente?

Ela voltou o rosto, sem atrever-se responder a pergunta. Acredito que não. - respondeu a si mesma.

- Suspeito que preferiria que um verdadeiro homem desse calor a sua cama, em lugar de um desses tolos decrépitos com quem seu pai pretende desposá-la. Eles deixaram para atrás sua juventude, e embora se esforcem para cumprir os deveres íntimos de um marido, é bastante improvável que consigam fazer algo a mais que babar com impotência.

As palavras de Edward tingiram de um brilhante tom rosado as bochechas de Isabella.

- Como se atreve a me insultar com suas estúpidas proposições, como se você fosse um esplêndido presente para a feminilidade? Tal como lhe disse, senhor Cullen, Preferiria me casar com um ogro, antes de compartilhar uma cama com você!

Edward expressou sua resposta com voz extremamente calma e, entretanto, teve em Isabella um efeito tão dilacerador como os gritos ameaçadores de seu pai.

- Deseja que lhe demonstre quão insinceros são seus insultos? Ela se levantou, envolvendo-se desesperadamente com o casaco. De repente, sentiu terror de encontrar-se a sós com esse homem e do que ele pudesse fazer se fosse ultrajá-la. Entretanto, decidiu que não lhe daria o prazer de vê-la acovardada por suas ameaças.

- Você é muito arrogante, senhor, se acredita que alguma vez me agarraria ao seus pés, cativada por seus encantos. Edward se incorporou com um rápido e ágil movimento. Ao ver esse sorriso sedutor e esse imponente peito semidesnudo, Isabella se precaveu da tolice que tinha cometido ao desafiar esse homem. Ele não tinha feito mais que declarar que não era um cavalheiro, capaz de obter tudo o que queria. E bem poderia quere-lá possuir.

Ela retrocedeu, sujeitando o casaco sobre os ombros, enquanto Edward avançava com passos deliberadamente lentos e um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Ao aproximar-se, suas botas pisaram na prega do casaco, detendo abruptamente o retrocesso da jovem. Isabella lutou por libertar-se, mas ele continuou avançando, até que ela soltou o casaco e correu para o outro lado do estábulo, profiriendo um dilacerador grito. O frágil muro não lhe ofereceu nenhum refúgio para proteger-se contra o avanço desse homem, e olhou a seu redor em busca de uma arma, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada útil à mão.

Com exceção de mim! - Jogou um olhar selvagem ao redor e logo descartou a idéia de esquivá-lo. Tal como o tinha demonstrado em anteriores ocasiões, Edward era tão ágil como forte. Deteve-se frente a ela, e seus imponentes ombros masculinos limitaram o mundo da jovem a um espaço escuro e reduzido. Isabella o golpeou com fúria, mas ao tentar afastá-lo, só conseguiu-lhe desprender a camisa. Apertou-lhe a cintura com seus poderosos dedos.

Orgulhosa e tola - disse-lhe com um tom zombador, ao tempo que a queimava com os olhos.

Isabella tratou de afastar-se, mas ele a estreitou com força contra si. No seguinte instante, os lábios de Edward se apoderaram dos dela com um beijo ardente. Sua boca, exigente, implacável, retorceu-se sobre a da jovem para saborear lentamente sua doçura. Isabella tentou afastar o rosto, temerosa de que sua vontade e seu ódio se caíssem ante esse ataque sensual. Sentiu-se presa ante esse torvelinho de paixão, com a cintura fortemente sujeita pelo poderoso braço daquele homem e seus delicados seios apertados contra o musculoso peito. Edward deslizou a mão pelo quadril feminino, para atrai-la para si, até que ela não pôde deixar de advertir a evidência de seu fogoso desejo e paixão.

Quando a boca dele desceu por seu pescoço, Isabella percebeu que seus sentidos se avivavam em uma bola de fogo que seguia as sedutoras carícias desses lábios masculinos. Não podia respirar, nem libertar-se dos beijos úmidos, e quentes. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente para expressar uma débil negativa, desejando que ele se detivesse antes que ela chegasse a consumir-se. Logo, a boca do Edward posou sobre seus seios, e conteve o fôlego, ao receber uma arrebatadora onda de calor que lhe queimava seus tensos mamilos. Com seu recato ultrajado, tentou afastar-se, com a certeza de que desfaleceria se não conseguia deter esse homem. — Edward... não!

Edward soltou uma breve risada e se afastou, deixando-a em meio de uma total confusão. Isabella se apoiou exausta sobre a parede, tratando de recuperar o fôlego. Cobriu o peito com as mãos e não pôde olhá-lo, como se ela, ele e o mundo tivessem enlouquecido. Nenhuma tolice virginal poderia apagar a maravilhosa expressão de seu rosto, nem apaziguar os caóticos batimentos de seu coração.

- Contente-se com seus anciões pretendentes, Isabella Swan se é que pode. Ou confronte a verdade do que lhe disse. Aturdida, Isabella observou como dava meia volta e andava rigída para o potro, que tinha começado a soprar nervosamente. Sentia-se muito confunsa com suas próprias emoções. O que acabava de aprender a respeito de Edward Cullen... era como um camundongo roendo o interior de um muro: ameaça de um perigo vindouro, mas impossível de deter no presente.

Edward saiu do estábulo e, durante um longo momento, esperou em silêncio. Virou a cabeça de um lado a outro, para captar o mais leve murmúrio e, então, chegou: um som suave, confuso ao longe, como uma sombra atravessando a quietude da noite ou como um lento tamborilar de cascos de cavalo, só que muito mais suave, como se...

Retornou correndo para estábulo e começou a recolher as roupas que se encontravam estendidas junto à fogueira.

- Vístasse. Temos que partir. Aproximam-se alguns cavaleiros, pode ser que sejam muitos, e os cavalos têm os cascos silêncios. - Arrumou a roupa da jovem-. Duvido que algum homem honesto saia para cavalgar a esta hora da noite e dessa forma.

Isabella obedeceu preocupada, e estava atando as cintas do espartilho, quando Edward se aproximou e afastou-lhe as mãos para completar ele mesmo a tarefa.

- Isto é o menos que posso lhe fazer, milady - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Isabella reprimiu sua cólera em silêncio, e colocou o vestido.

- Está seguro de que ouviu alguém aproximar-se? Edward a cobriu com o casaco, sem lhe dar tempo para grampear o vestido, e a empurrou para o cavalo.

- Se dúvida de mim, fique! Logo o averiguará.

Isabella aceitou a resposta no momento e se pôs a um lado, quando ele agarrou o cubo de madeira. Ele tinha usado para dar de beber a seu potro. Correu para o fogo e o extinguiu; logo, jogou terra sobre as fumegantes brasas até que ficaram totalmente apagadas e a escuridão voltou a reinar no destruído celeiro. Edward agarrou as rédeas e arrumou as duas capas, seu colete sobre os arreios. Logo, tirou o potro do estábulo e o conduziu para um matagal que havia uma certa distância do caminho. Isabella não se separou nem por um instante da cauda do animal, enquanto se internavam na tenebrosa escuridão. Aguardaram nas sombras, até que o som amortecido de cascos se aproximou. Uma voz grave gritou, e o bando se deteve no meio do caminho. Em seguida, um trio de cavaleiros se encaminhou para o estábulo.

- Digo que cheira a fumaça - insistiu um dos homens em voz baixa-. E cavalguei o suficiente por este caminho, para saber que este é o único lugar de onde pode provir.

- Seu homem desapareceu, e é inútil que o busque em cada rincão ou fresta. Deixou que lhe escapasse das mãos, isso o que tem feito.

O cavaleiro que vinha a dianteira desembarcou do cavalo, entrou no estábulo e se deteve junto à porta para jogar uma olhada dentro do estábulo. Logo, retornou a montar seu corcel.

- Se alguém esteve aqui, já partiram.

- Agora, pode descansar em paz, Demetri - gritou um dos cavaleiros - Ninguém vai te atingir na escuridão.

- Feche já esse pico, desgraçado. Se vivi todo este tempo, foi por ser precavido, por isso.

- Retornemos com os outros - disse o primeiro homem-. Ainda fica um longo caminho por diante.

Quando os bandidos retornaram ao caminho, Isabella deixou escapar respiração, que, até esse momento, tinha preso inconscientemente. Agradeceu que seus instintos a tivessem impulsionado a seguir Edward, em lugar de permanecer no celeiro. Enquanto aguardavam que os cavaleiros se afastassem, se lembrando que poderia ter ficado à mercê desses safados se Edward Cullen não se encontrasse a seu lado.

Cavalgaram até Mawbry, atravessando a neblina úmida e cinzenta, envolvia os páramos e as ladeiras rochosas. A bruma serpenteia ao redor de antigos troncos de carvalhos e cobria o ziguezagueante caminho, até lhes fazer acreditar estar nadando em muito densos vapores, afastado do mundo real.

Inquieta pela presença do homem que cavalgava nas suas costas, Isabella tratou de sentar-se ereta, mas a viagem era longa e sentia-se esgotada. O colete lhe servia de casaco e, apesar de seus intentos por conservar a distância, encontrou-se reclinando-se repetidamente sobre ele. Porém, assim que roçava seu peito largo, musculoso, incorporava-se imediatamente e, uma vez mais, tratava de reforçar seu fraco estado de ânimo.

- Relaxe, Isabella - advertiu-a Edward finalmente-. Logo poderá se desfazer de mim.

Essas palavras trouxeram para a memória de Isabella a entristecedora sensação de perda que tinha experiente ao vê-lo partir de sua casa ou afastar-se do quintal de sua casa. A lembrança do apaixonado beijo fez a tortura ainda mais intolerável. Com outros homens que só tinham tentado lhe roubar uma mínima carícia, ela havia experimentado uma imediata aversão. Mas com Edward tinha sido diferente, e temia estar destinada a recordar esse ardoroso abraço durante o resto de seus dias.

A luz do amanhecer começava a filtrar-se por entre a neblina quando avistaram Mawbry. Edward rodeou a pequena aldeia rumo à casa do prefeito e deteve o animal frente à porta traseira. Não se ouvia nenhum ronco da janela aberta do quarto de Seth, e Isabella soube que seu irmão ainda não tinha retornado, desembarcou do cavalo ajudada pelo braço de Edward e, uma vez no chão, arrumou o casaco, para logo afastar-se da pertubadora presença, mas a pergunta dele a deteve.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Isabella se voltou irritada e encontrou, tal como tinha suspeitado, divertido e zombador com seu sorriso desafiando-a.

- Claro que não!

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro de fingida desilusão. - Isso é a gratidão de uma mulher vaidosa!

- Vaidosa! - exclamou ela -. Atreve-se a me chamar de vaidosa? Pois, você é um presunçoso... Bufão! É um... um...

Edward e seu potro se afastaram galopando agilmente pelo atalho, deixando para trás suas estrondosas gargalhadas. Isabella bateu o pé contra o chão e o observou enfurecida, resmungando tenebrosas ameaças entre dentes. Nunca tinha conhecido a um homem que se deleitasse tanto em chateá-la, e se sentia muito machucada por sua terminante derrota frente a ele.

Charlie retornou no meio da tarde e Isabella, ao lhe ver chegar pelo atalho com passos largos e irritados, retorceu-se as mãos com preocupação. Seth ainda não tinha voltado para casa e, felizmente, não podia relatar nada do retorno de sua irmã. Mesmo assim, ela tinha aguardado ansiosa durante todo o dia, temerosa da possível reação de seu pai. Esboçou um sorriso falso quando o viu atravessar a entrada e fechar violentamente a porta atrás dele. Ao ver sua filha na sala, Charlie lhe jogou um olhar colérico, a tempo que tirava a jaqueta.

- De maneira que já está em casa, né? E eu, preocupado durante todo o trajeto, pensando que algum descarado te tinha levado a sua guarida.

Isabella não se atreveu a revelar quão próxima à verdade era a hipótese de seu pai. Desde sua partida, Edward se tinha permanecido em seus pensamentos e teria aceito com agrado a bênção de esquecê-lo.

- Diabos, menina. Não entendo o que te acontece. Destrambelha contra Caius Goodfield porque te manuseia, quando sabe muito bem que tem todo o direito de fazê-lo se for ser sua esposa.

A jovem experimentou uma imediata sensação de repugnância.

- Essa é precisamente a razão pela que parti. Não podia tolerar a idéia de me casar com esse homem.

- Aaah! – Charlie a olhou com os olhos entreabertos-. De maneira que tem suas pretensões, né? Esse canalha do Cullen te manuseia e você não diz nenhuma só palavra. Mas vem um bom homem com intenções de casar-se, e armas um escândalo porque te pôs as mãos em cima. Deixa já de sonhar com suas fantasias e entende que Edward Cullen não tem intenções de te desposar. - Soltou uma risada zombadora-. Isso sim, ele estaria muito disposto a estender seu imponente corpo sobre o teu para gozar de um momento de prazer. É obvio, e resultar que fique grávida pode estar segura de que te abandonará com um pequeno no ventre e nenhuma aliança no dedo.

Isabella ruborizou ante a crueldade dessas palavras. Incapaz de confrontar a expressão desdenhosa de seu pai, voltou-se para dizer em voz baixa:

- Não se preocupe com senhor Cullen. É o último homem a quem escolheria

Ela mesma percebeu uma nota de insinceridade quando repetiu essa afirmação.

- Vá! - mofou-se Charlie incrédulamente-. O primeiro, possivelmente! Mas não o último! Por Certo que o velho Caius estará ao menos, um ou dois lugares abaixo de seu elegante senhor Cullen.

* * *

_Eu gosto tanto desse capitulo... A Bella tendo um contato maior com Edward... Esse homem ainda me mata!_

_Logo, logo o nosso Lorde Masen vai aparecer... Ele é tão incantador com o Edward gente... Ele é incrivél... Eu queria poder contar o segredo mais não posso, são muitos mistérios meninas... E como um quebra cabeças, monte as peças e vocês vão descobrir os mistérios e os segredos... O Lorde Masen sofreu queimaduras, é "deformado", e usa uma mascara para ocultar o rosto queimado... O Edward é perfeito, um ianque, capitão de navio... O que tem os dois em comum? A Bella, seria a resposta correta? ou tem algo mais? Só posso dizer uma coisa, o Lorde Masen é um cavalheiro vingador, ele vai fazer justiça! _

_E tem mais um segredinho envolvendo a coitada da Bella... oooh moça que sofre gente! Mas depois que ela se casar as coisas vão mudar... _

_Não se esqueçam essa historia é **Beward**!_

**Obs:**

_**Bonniece:** Oi querida! A Tanya vai causar muito dor de cabeça para Bella... foi uma boa suposição, mas o Edward não se transforma em Lorde Masen na lua cheia kkkk... Olha eu acho que terá 20 capitulos ou mais... é um livro com 285 paginas então pode esperar mais de vinte capitulos!_

_**gaabM:** Oi Flor... Eu não posso te dizer faz parte do mistério... mas junte as peças, que você descobre... Só posso dizer que o Lorde Masen e o Edward tem laços sanguineos..._

_**Ana Sousa:** Oi Querida... Ele é quase um fantasma da ópera kkk... O Lorde Masen é um encanto... assim como Edward... Você acertou um dos segredos Querida! Vá juntando as peças que você descobre... _

_Então meus amores até Terça-feira... Fiquem com Deus... Bom inicio de semana! Robsteijooossss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meusss Amoresss... BOAAAA TARDEEEE! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje esse capitulo promete... O Lorde Masen... Vai aparecer... para salvar nossa Bella... Então se preparem porque esse capitulo é forte... **Obs:** Ódio do Charlie... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Se pudesse existir algo semelhante a um albino cinza, então esse era, sem dúvida, o seguinte candidato de Isabella. Com seu cabelo cinza desbotado, seu rosto cinzento, seus aquosos olhos cinzas e um leve tom azulado ao redor de seus lábios, Mike Newton não podia ser descrito de outra forma. Suas gordinhas mãos cinzas eram suarentas, e constantemente levava um lenço aos lábios ou ao nariz, que não deixava de gotejar. Apesar de seu enorme tamanho, parecia sofrer terrivelmente o frio do inverno, já que, mesmo que o dia fosse bastante temperado, levava as lapelas do casaco levantadas e um grosso cachecol ao redor de seu maciço pescoço. Sua forma e postura se assemelhavam a um melão maduro: não muito gordo, mas bastante flácido. Suas maneiras eram os de um gato mimado, exigente e arrogante. Entretanto, diferente dos gatos, seus olhos, ao topar-se com um olhar direto, pareciam ocultar-se na redondez de seu rosto.

A idéia dessas mãos quentes, úmidas, acariciando-a ofegantes na cama, provocou uma aguda sensação de pânico em Isabella. Recordou uma vez quando menina, lançou-se a correr velozmente pelos páramos, para sofrer um terrível mal-estar no estômago: algo semelhante ao que agora experimentava ao olhar para Mike Newton. Ao precaver-se de que não lhe seria possível tolerar a este novo candidato, congelou-lhe a mente, em um forma de gelo na superfície de um lago, e então, vieram-lhe à memória as palavras de Edward. O homem tinha sido arrogante ao acreditar que ela o preferiria antes que a qualquer outro pretendente, e se irritou ao pensar que as hipóteses desse velhaco poderiam ser certas.

Com enorme força de vontade, Isabella conseguiu conservar uma máscara de fria cortesia com o novo candidato. Uma e outra vez, esquivou de seus avanços, esperando inutilmente que ele interpretasse o significado de suas constantes negativas. O homem não deixava de lhe roçar o peito com o braço, ou de lhe acariciar a coxa com a mão, como se já tivesse estabelecido seus direitos sobre ela. Isabella tinha medo de voltar a romper a paciência de seu pai, mas, ao chegar a um estado de total desespero, não teve mais remédio que desculpar-se. Correu para encerrar-se em seu quarto e, negando-se a escutar as ameaças de Charlie, se recusou retornar para sala até assegurar-se de que Mike Newton tivesse partido para não voltar jamais. Quando viu afastar a antiquada carruagem de seu pretendente, deixou escapar um comprido suspiro de alívio. Entretanto, a idéia de lutar novamente com a fúria de seu pai anulou por completo seu rápido sentimento de satisfação. Ao retornar ao sala, encontrou-o servindo-se de uma bebida forte, e tentou juntar forças quando lhe lançou um sinistro olhar.

- Tive que fazer maravilhas para obter que este homem viesse, menina, e juro que lhe iluminaram os olhos quando te viu. Estava seguro de que tínhamos encontrado o candidato ideal. Mas não! - Sacudiu uma mão com desdém-. Você e suas arrogantes maneiras! Ficará sem nenhum!

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e soltou uma risada nervosa. - Bom, ainda fica a oferta do senhor Cullen.

Charlie golpeou a mesa com o punho e lhe jogou um olhar furioso.

- Prefiro te ver queimando no inferno, antes de permitir que esse homem ponha as mãos em cima de você!

Isabella riu para ocultar o dolorido tom de sua voz.

- Seriamente, pai! Seu interesse em mim é comovedor, e o valor que me atribui, ao menos em libras esterlinas, é quase surpreendente.

A observou por um instante, atravessando-a com os olhos. - E o que supõe que farei para preservar sua maldita castidade, menina? Passar o resto de meus dias na prisão de devedores? - riu com desprezo-. É verdade que, alguma e outra vez, investi um pouco de dinheiro nos jogos de naipes, mas também gastei a mesma quantidade em ti e em seu irmão. Não me pareceria mal se decidisse me devolver uma parte aceitando a um homem com algo de ouro no bolso e capaz de perdoar sua falta de dote. Não te peço muito. De todos os modos, já está ficando velha. Mas não, preferiria lombrigar na prisão de Newgate, antes que arriscar sua condenada virgindade!

Isabella se voltou para ocultar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair aparecendo em seus olhos.

- É minha virgindade que está em jogo. Mas a ti o que te importa? Você ri como um sabujo satisfeito, enquanto sua própria filha tem que lutar contra as feras.

- De que maneira feras? – Charlie sacudiu a cabeça e bebeu o último gole de licor, para logo olhar o copo vazio com desagrado-, O pior que lhe pode ocorrer a um homem é que sua própria filha se volte tão presunçosa, que nem sequer seja capaz de satisfazer seus desejos. - Tomou a jovem pelo um braço e a sacudiu com violência para atrair sua atenção-. Acaso acredita que existe alguma outra forma? - Perfurou-a com seus olhos dilatados e levou a mão ao estômago-. Sinto um dilacerador medo aqui, quando penso que terei que acabar meus dias em uma cela fria e úmida. Estou muito pressionado, menina, e não tenho outra saída. Mas te advirto que procurarei um e outro candidato, até que encontre ao que satisfaça seus deliciosos gostos!

- Bem sabe que eu não gostaria de verte em uma cela - sustentou Isabella -. Mas eu também tenho um pouco de orgulho, e não desejo me vender como a um desses perus sorridentes pelo preço de duas mil libras. Não acredita que uma esposa vale mais que isso, pai?

- Dois! – Charlie jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada-. O que te parece se dobrar essa quantidade, menina? Duas mil libras devo a esse galã presunçoso, e outras tantas aos comerciantes aproveitosos de Wirkinton.

- Quatro? Quatro mil? – Isabella olhou a seu pai, sobressaltada-. Quer dizer que jogou duas mil libras com o Edward Cullen quando já devia essa quantidade?

Incapaz de enfrentar os olhos reprovadores de sua filha, Charlie olhou seus dedos curtos e gordinhos.

- Teria pago minhas dívidas se esse velhaco não tivesse sido tão rápido com os olhos.

Uma corrente gelada subiu pela coluna de Isabella. - Quer dizer que... que fez uma armadilha?

- Era muito dinheiro para perdê-lo. Entende? Tinha que fazer algo!

A jovem ficou aniquilada pelo impacto. Edward Cullen tinha razão! Seu pai tinha feito armadilhas! E Seth? Havia ele defendido a honra inexistente do prefeito?

Isabella se voltou para evitar seguir olhando a seu pai. Tinha permitido que seu filho desafiasse a Edward, sabendo que um deles podia morrer. É obvio! Tinha esperado que o morto resultasse ser Edward Cullen. Teria sido capaz de cometer um assassinato, só para evitar a desonra da que era merecedor.

Mas foi Seth o que pagou o preço de seu engano e agora correspondia a ela ser utilizada, tal como o tinham sido seu irmão e sua mãe.

Falou com tom severo, ofuscado, sem ocultar seu sarcasmo. - Por que não me coloca sobre uma plataforma e me oferece ao melhor preço? Pode me vender como escrava, talvez, por dez ou quinze anos. Depois de tudo, sempre que poder pagar suas dívidas, que importância tem se me converto em esposa ou em escrava?

Isabella fez uma pausa, esperando uma pronta negativa, mas, ante o silêncio de seu pai, voltou-se lentamente para olhá-lo com horror. Ele apoiou um cotovelo sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira e lhe devolveu o olhar com um brilho selvagem nos olhos.

- Sobre uma plataforma, diz? - refletiu em voz alta, esfregando-as mãos com júbilo-. Sobre uma plataforma? Sabe que não é uma má idéia, menina?

- Pai! - assombrou-se ao precaver-se do que acabava de fazer. Tinha repetido o sarcasmo de Edward, e este se tornou como uma avalanche sobre ela. Então, tratou de explicar-se-: Disse brincando, pai. Com segurança, você não tomará a sério.

Charlie não pareceu havê-la ouvido.

- Isso atrairia a alguns quantos candidatos. A melhor oferta... em troca de uma esposa amável e formosa.

- Esposa? - repetiu Isabella com desespero.

- Uma esposa capaz de trabalhar com os números e escrever corretamente poderia valer uma boa soma, provavelmente mais de duas mil libras. E uma vez fechado o trato, ela não pode recusar-se ao manuseio.

Isabella fechou os olhos, tratando de serenar-se. Que diabos tinha feito?

- Claro que teria que pensar em alguma forma para evitar que o bastardo do Cullen a obtenha. Está desejoso para consegui-la, esse asqueroso. Vi como a olhava na carruagem, como se tivesse estado a ponto de possui-la nesse mesmo lugar. Sim, tem que haver algum modo de evitá-lo.

- Pai, rogo-lhe isso - suplicou Isabella -. Por favor, não me faça isto.

Charlie riu, sem lhe emprestar atenção.

- Pregarei os anúncios nas ruas, isso farei. Pedirei a Seth que os escreva. Assim será! - Levantou um dedo para assinalar sua suposta citação-. Ao senhor Edward Cullen não poderá participar do leilão.

Com a risada de um menino travesso, Charlie se deixou cair sobre o bordo de uma cadeira e aplaudiu um joelho com expressão jubilosa. Seus olhos brilhavam, posto que já podia saborear a vingança com que se desforraria de seu pior inimigo. E nem se alterou quando sua filha saiu correndo da habitação.

No meio da amanhã do dia seguinte, os anúncios já se encontravam cravados em diversos postes da aldeia. Proclamavam que, em dez dias a partir da ficha, teria lugar um incomum acontecimento. A dama Isabella Swan seria vendida como esposa ao melhor preço. O leilão se desenvolveria frente à estalagem ou, em caso de mau tempo, no salão comilão. O anúncio convocava a todos aqueles homens que contassem com uma considerável soma de dinheiro em seu bolso, já que se fixaria um preço mínimo para a aquisição da tão talentosa e bela mulher. Ao pé do escrito, advertia-se ao tal Edward Cullen que não lhe seria permitido tomar parte no evento.

Ben saiu cambaleando-se da estalagem quando viu o ianque montado em seu escuro potro frente ao tabuleiro de anúncios. Olhou a Edward e, descobrindo seus dentes negros com uma careta, assinalou o letreiro.

- Aqui diz que você está excluído do leilão, chefe. O rumor está estendido rapidamente. Como você mesmo disse que não pensava em casar-se, o velho Ben está se perguntando quais são suas intenções. Possivelmente, o prefeito tenha outras razões, além da de seu filho, para mantê-lo a você afastado de sua menina.

- Ainda não. - A resposta foi direta. O ancião cacarejou com regozijo.

-Isso soa como uma ameaça, chefe.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e deu rédeas a seu potro, para afastar-se a trote.

Edward Cullen se despediu do mestre, desceu do casco do navio, subiu até o mole, e começou a caminhar lentamente para «A Cierva Vermelha», um botequim do porto, famoso por sua cerveja fria, esfriada junto a blocos de gelo em um porão. Ia afiando seus pensamentos, enquanto atravessava a estreitas ruas da zona portuária.

O capitão Daniels tinha retornado de Londres com o casco do navio, carregando várias compras que Edward tinha ordenado. A primeira hora da manhã, voltaria a zarpar para o lugar que Cullen tinha marcado nas cartas náuticas. Ali, o capitão depositaria a carga em um porto e retornaria a Wirkinton por um tempo, antes de navegar novamente para Londres, para logo sulcar os mares a costa. Se tinham fixado turnos para que, antes de (levanta âncoras, parte da tripulação dispusesse de algumas horas livres em botequins, ao tempo que os outros ocupavam seus postos de vigilância.

«A Cierva Vermelha» estava vazia a essa hora da tarde. Edward agarrou seu ale e escolheu um lugar confortável, junto a imensa lareira acesa que esquentava o salão. Observou as inquietas chamas, que o hipnotizavam com sua dança; mas seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em uma sedosa massa de cabelos avermelhads. OIlhos azuis brilhavam com luz própria, e a cor de suas profundidades lançava brilhos, como uma deliciosa jóia multicolorida. Uma expressão irada uniu as perfeitas sobrancelhas, e as íris azuis se tornaram frias e penetrantes. Edward procurou em sua memória e encontrou o momento em que os olhos brilhavam cheios de alegria, e guardou essa imagem em mente.

Logo, somou-se um nariz. Fino, reto, delicado, gracioso, quase perfeita. A pele era suave; o rosto, nem muito lardo, nem muito redondo, a não ser oval, com maçãs do rosto salientes, coloridos com um ligeiro toque de rubor.

Um par de lábios completou a imagem. Não os franzidos lábios rosados das damas sorridentes da corte, a não ser duas lindas linhas cheias e perfeitas, e o bastante largas para ser expressivas e enérgicas.

Uma expressão reprovadora destruiu a imagem e, uma vez mais, Edward procurou em suas lembranças, até encontrar um instante em que seus lábios se curvaram em um doce sorriso. Ali se deteve sua mente e seu corpo ardeu ao lembrar a suavidade dessa boca sob a sua.

O resto apareceu de repente. Pernas longas, esbeltas, e um corpo que possuía a graça de uma gata, não excedida em gordura, como as delicadas mulheres da noite, e também não era magra e ossuda; na medida certa que dava-lhe uma sutil força e honestidade, que lhe conferiam uma natural, e quase ingênua elegância. Contudo, ela não parecia consciente de sua própria beleza, e era só Isabella, que estava a cima das outras, e que tinha dominado todas as lembranças de Edward.

Ela prometia ser uma dessas mulheres que não se atrasam nem se adiantam, mas sim caminham junto ao homem de sua escolha. O fato de ver-se privado da companhia dessa dama era, para Edward, um severo castigo. Tinha certeza de que Isabella estaria muito melhor longe do tenro cuidado de seu pai e da boa influência de seu irmão. Pensou, então, que o leilão conseguiria afastá-la de sua família. Entretanto, eram muitas as possibilidades de que a jovem saltasse da frigideira, só para aterrissar no fogo. Os candidatos que ele tinha conhecido lhe bastavam para reunir a todos em uma categoria de fogo; e estava seguro de que, ao menos, alguns outros assistiriam para efetuar suas ofertas.

O sarcasmo de Isabella lhe voltou a memória. Trapaceiro! Descarado! Maltratado! A jovem tinha altas probabilidades de ganhar um homem com, pelo menos, uma dessas três qualifidades.

De fato, como estavam às coisas, dificilmente poderia ela evitá-lo.

Os pensamentos de Edward forram interrompido por um grande grupo de homens que atravessaram a entrada principal do botequim. Tratava-se de uma dúzia sujeitosa que se aproximava, e não era difícil adivinhar, que não era essa o primeiro bar que visitavam. Uma voz rouca e estridente se sobressaia por cima do resto, e Edward voltou à cabeça para encontrar Demetri Sears no centrou do grupo, comportando-se como se fosse o líder.

- Aqui, moços - bramou o ruivo com em falso bom humor-. Se aproximem com essas barrigas, que Demetri os convida a outra volta de cerveja.

Um bagunceiro coro de vivas revelou a favorável disposição dos outros para o aceitar semelhante ato de generosidade, uma vez que o senhor Sears levava um pesado moedeiro sobre o mostrador. Um serviçal e o dono da cantina se apressou para preparar seus maiores copos, para logo enchê-los com generosas poções de ale. As brincadeiras e as conversações vulgares foram silenciadas por um momento, enquanto os ávidos sujeitos tragavam ruidosamente sua bebida. Inclusive o eterno Haggard afundou o nariz na espuma e sorveu avidamente a cerveja, molhando as bochechas e o pescoço. Uma vez aplacada a sede, reatou a conversação.

- Aargh! – Demetri clariou a garganta-. Até as melhores cervejas perdem o gosto quando as esfria muito. Devem estar temperadas como o dia, para que um homem possa desfrutar de seu sabor. - Sua sabedoria não passou inadvertida entre seus companheiros, que, ao uníssono, assentiram com a cabeça e murmuraram seu consentimento.

- Ei, Demetri! - gritou uma voz estridente, e uma vez que alguns dedos repletos de cicatrizes golpeavam o mostrador junto ao moedeiro do ruivo-. Tem uma boa bota de cano longo aqui dentro. Vais participar do leilão do Charlie?

- Sim! - Sears inchou o peito e apoiou as mãos sobre a barra-. E estou disposto a oferecer tanto como... né... possivelmente umas cem libras.

- Cretino! - Outro sacudiu uma mão flácida em um fingido gesto de assombro-. Cem libras por uma simples mulher? Demetri lançou um olhar carrancudo ao brincalhão.

- Não se trata de uma simples mulher! Quero-a para esposa.

- Mas você já tem uma esposa - protestou o outro.

Demetri Sears se incorporou e o olhou com ar pensativo.

- Mas se consigo esta, pode ser que eu organize um leilão para vender à outra.

- Oh! - gritou Felix Haggard-. Essa não vale nem dez xelins, menos ainda cem libras.

- Claro que vale! - declarou Demetri, tratando de reforçar o persumido valor de sua atual mulher-. À dama ainda dá algumas quantas noites de prazer.

- Se for assim - interpôs-se outro-, por que quer à outra?

- Porque me ferve o sangue cada vez que a vejo - admitiu Demetri com um amplo sorriso-. Por isso.

- Arrumando para si! - riu um membro não identificado. Desde que Jéssica tomou outr... ai! Uma cotovelada nas costelas advertiu a homem, mas chegou muito tarde.

- O que foi isso? – Demetri olhou a seu redor, franzindo o sobrecenho com expressão ameaçadora-. O que foi o que acabei de ouvir? Diz que Jéssica tomou outro lado?

- Ahh. -O homem tratou de enternecer o ruivo com sua compaixão-. Todos sabemos que a moça perdeu o julgamento por esse ianque.

Demetri girou sua cabeça encurvada, da mesma forma que um touro que está a ponto de atacar, enquanto tratava de identificar ao intrépido que tinha ousado mofar-se dele de uma maneira tão desumana.

- Ianque? Repetiu com os dentes apertados-. Que Jéssica passou para o outro lado, diz?

- Ai, Demetri - o tolo se delatou-, não foi por sua cul... Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um forte "punch», Produzido por um imenso punho que descendeu violentamente sobre seu queixo".

O homem cambaleou para trás, sacudindo-se de forma convulsiva, enquanto seu atordoado cérebro lutava para manter o equilíbrio, até que caiu desarticulado sobre uma pequena mesa que se encontrava junto ao mesmo sujeitou de que tinham estado falando.

Edward tinha previsto a queda e, logo depois de tomar seu copo, incorporou-se e se afastou para lado rapidamente. O maltratado caiu no chão e rodou, lançando gemidos de dor. O ianque caminhou com calma por cima do corpo estendido do homem, emergindo das sombras que o tinham oculto até o momento.

Sears quase engasgou ao reconhecê-lo.

- Bom, moços... - caminhou parando em frente de seus camaradas, enquanto tratava de abrir caminho por entre as mesas para seu inimigo, o culpado de todas suas maldições — aqui está o ianque de quem estávamos falando. Agora podem vê-lo claramente. Uma espécie de mequetrefe elegante, que não pode vestir-se como o resto de nós.

Felix Haggard se inclinou para frente para ter uma melhor visão, mas sua cabeça se interpôs no caminho do braço de Demetri, que estendeu para assinalar o cavalheiro norte-americano. O andrajoso sacudiu o membro golpeado e logo meteu um dedo no ouvido para livrar-se de um persistente zumbido.

- Senhor Sears – Edward se dirigiu ao ruivo com voz suave, mas firme, interrompendo assim o repentino silêncio que tinha feito à habitação-, as tolices que ouvi nestes últimos minutos já me bastam para o resto de meus dias. - Seu humor não era dos melhores quando encontrou o grupo no botequim. Sua paciência tinha sido posta à prova terrivélemte nesses últimos dias, e estava a ponto de perdê-la por completo. Não se sentia com ânimo para tolerar mais loucuras.

Demetri não era nenhum tolo. Conhecia a agilidade do ianque e decidiu que o melhor seria recorrer a uma pequena ajuda. Entraria na luta uma vez que os outros tivessem aplacado ao homem.

- Aqui o têm, moços - desafiou a seus companheiros-. Este é o rebelde que veio a nossa aldeia de Mawbry para tornarem loucas a todas nossas mulheres. Bom, pela forma em que todas estiveram-no nomeando, podem vocês apostar que este homem não tem feito mais que arrastar-se de cama em cama. Inclusive Jéssica se alterou, e podem estar seguros de que jamais pagou à moça seu preço, com a quantidade de damas que se oferecem gratuitamente.

Demetri não se precaveu de que, enquanto ele falava, que outros homens tinham chegado ao botequim, misturando-se com seus companheiros. Felix foi o único que se preocupou com o fato de que, ao cair a tarde, as tripulações dos navios estivessem acostumados a descer a terra, e os recém chegados se vestiam de uma forma muito estranha para serem marinheiros ingleses. Puxou nervosamente a manga de Demetri para atrair sua atenção.

- Agora não, Felix. - O ruivo o afastou, sem sequer olhá-lo, e continuou tratando de incitar seu grupo-. Aqui temos o senhor Cullen, que se mostrou muito carinhoso com a filha do prefeito e por isso foi excluído do leilão. É muito elegante para a raposa de Jéssica.

Um irado murmúrio se desatou entre seus companheiros ante a evidente afronta contra a gentil dama que todos conheciam tão bem. Edward bebeu tranqüilamente um sorvo de sua cerveja, ao tempo que a porta do botequim voltou a abrir-se para dar passo a outros marinheiros. Um deles era alto, e levava posta uma jaqueta azul marinho, como as que vestiam os capitães. O homem se juntou ao resto de seus companheiros para presenciar a cena.

Felix se aproximou de Demetri para lhe suplicar novamente sua atenção, lhe puxando a manga, enquanto olhava nervoso ao redor.

- Se afaste! - ordenou-lhe Sears, empurrando o companheiro com rudeza-. Vêem como ri bobamente detrás de seu ale, moços? Tem medo de nos dizer o que pensa dos homens de Mawbry.

- Se você seriamente deseja saber o que penso, senhor Sears - respondeu Edward com tom gentil, mas o suficientemente forte para superar os ofuscados protestos dos comparças de Demetri-, em minha opinião, você é um tolo. O prefeito dificilmente aceitará suas miseráveis cem libras, quando me deve vinte vezes essa quantidade. Além disso, duvido de que a jovem estivesse disposta a agradá-lo. Conforme entendi - um amplo sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto-, ela só come porco quando está bem salgado.

- Porco? – Demetri refletiu confundido por um instante, até que interpretou o significado do sarcasmo-. Porco! Vocês o ouviram, moços! - bramou-. Chamou-me de porco! - Deu um passo para frente e fez um gesto para indicar a seus companheiros que o seguissem-. Daremos um castigo a este canalha! Vamos, moços!

Logo depois de uma breve agitação, seus companheiros se detiveram para olhar com cautela os poderosos punhos que os sujeitavam pelos ombros. Seus olhares se levantaram para os sorrisos diabólicos, que pareciam formar um interminável muro atrás de suas costas, e em seguida descartaram a idéia de apoiar Demetri em sua luta.

Felix tomou com desespero o braço do ruivo, até que, por fim, conseguiu atrair sua atenção.

- E... eles... eles são...! - Não pôde terminar a frase, mas apontou repetidamente o dedo para os homens. Demetri se dignou a olhar e endureceu a mandíbula quando viu os vintes sujeitos parados em silencio atrás de seus companheiros. Felix sacudiu o polegar por cima de seu próprio ombro para assinalar a Edward -. Seus homens!

O cavalheiro de jaqueta azul marinho deu um passo à frente. - Algum problema, senhor Cullen?

- Não, Capitão Garret Daniels - respondeu Edward-. Nenhum problema. Ao menos, nada que eu não possa Amansar. Amansar! A palavra entalou na garganta de Demetri.

Como se ele fosse um animal para ser amansado! Uma vez mais, encarou seu inimigo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso sereno. - Uma simples desculpa bastará, senhor Sears.

- Desculpa!

O sorriso não se desvaneceu.

- Em realidade, não tenho propensão de lutar com um bêbado.

Demetri sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não me importa quantas propensões tem ou deixa de ter. Edward bebeu outro sorvo de cerveja e pôs o copo de lado.

- Entretanto, estou seguro de que entendeu... você é o bêbado».

Demetri lançou um olhar cauteloso por cima do ombro. - Só você e eu, então, senhor Cullen?

- Só você e eu, senhor Sears - respondeu Edward, ao tempo que retirava a jaqueta.

Sears cuspiu nas mãos, para logo esfregar as palmas. Seus olhos brilharam quando contemplou com satisfação perversa o corpo esbelto de seu oponente, bem mais magro que o seu. Baixou a cabeça e, proferindo um selvagem rugido de júbilo, lançou-se ao ataque.

Chegou ao outro extremo da habitação, antes de precaver-se de que seus braços ainda continuavam vazios. Deteve-se contra a parede e se voltou para ver aonde tinha ido o diabólico ianque. O homem se encontrava a metade do caminho, com um imperturbável sorriso ainda desenhado em seus lábios. Demetri soltou um feroz bufo e voltou a equilibrar-se em direção a seu oponente. Edward voltou a afastar-se para o lado, mas desta vez, afundou um punho no grosso ventre do ruivo, deixando o homem sem fôlego. Quando Sears retornou cambaleante para iniciar outro ataque, um violento punho direito o jogou na direção contrária.

Demetri voltou a aterrissar junto à parede, mas desta vez demorou mais para recuperar-se. Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se das vertigens, e aguardou até que as múltiplas imagens se unificassem e pôde enfocar mais uma vez a seu adversário. Estendeu os braços e, lançando um berro de ira, e jogou-se para o centro da habitação, para logo parar habilmente frente a seu oponente, ao receber o violento impacto de uma bota aplicada com força sobre seu traseiro.

Quando o véu avermelhado se dissipou, Demetri descobriu que só tinha destroçado um par de mesas e três ou quatro cadeiras. Tornava-se difícil calcular com todos os pedaços destruídos. Enquanto abria caminho entre os móveis estilhaçados, olhou a seu redor em busca do condenado Cullen, e o encontrou só alguns passos de distância, sem sequer um arranhão. Sears se incorporou e voltou a equilibrar-se, e desta vez em silêncio. Edward permaneceu imóvel, para logo afundar um punho no estômago de Demetri e logo outro em sua mandíbula. Repetiu os golpes uma e outra vez, e o ruivosacudiu violentamente atrás de cada impacto, mas não se afastou, tratando de rodear a seu adversário com seus maciços braços. Esses sólidos membros tinham fraturado as costelas de mais de um oponente, e os olhos ensangüentados brilhavam com a esperada vitória, enquanto ele tentava encarcerar seu inimigo.

Com a palma da mão, Edward sacudiu repetidas vezes o queixo de seu adversário. Demetri se surpreendeu ao notar que estava sendo lentamente dobrado. Foi forçado a retroceder, até que seus pés tocaram o balcão e sentiu o canto do balcão lhe pressionando as costas. Justo quando pensou que sua coluna estava a ponto de quebrar-se, Edward o soltou. O ianque deu um passo para atrás e, tomando a Demetri pelas lapelas, fez-o girar pelo ar, para logo soltá-lo. Sears aterrissou no outro lado da habitação e, logo depois de rodar e golpea repetidas vezes a cabeça, deteve-se contra a chaminé. Demorou para incorporar-se, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Quando, por fim, levantou-se, lançou um olhar penetrante a Edward e desabou sobre uma cadeira que tinha a seu lado. Esse maldito do Cullen sabia como se sair em uma rixa, e Demetri tinha perdido o gosto pela briga.

O taberneiro tinha espalhado o dinheiro de Sears sobre o balcão para ir tomando a quantidade correspondente, logo depois de cada ruptura. Sorriu agradadecido a Demetri, ao colocar um punhado de moedas dentro de sua caixa.

- Tire também a este! - gritou o ruivo, assinalando a Edward com o polegar.

O taberneiro encolheu de ombros e respondeu: - O não quebrou nada, nem sequer seu copo.

Demetri atravessou violentamente a habitação para recolher seu enfraquecido moedeiro. Voltou-se justo no momento em que Edward depositava seu copo intacto sobre o balcão. O ianque tomou seu casaco e se dirigiu para seu capitão.

- Te agradaria dar um passeio, Garrett? - preguntou. - Necesito me acalmar.

O capitão sorriu e acendeu seu charuto, e os dois homens partiram do botequim. Felix ofereceu um braço a Demetri e tentou apaziguar seu irritado estado de ânimo.

- Não faça caso a esse caipira, companheiro. Ele foi tão rápido, que logo não pôde pôr uma mão em cima.

As palavras do Charlie Swan ardiam na memória de Isabella com o sabor amargo da traição. O fato de que ele tivesse levado a sério sua sarcástica sugestão estragou a imagem que ela tinha de seu pai. Os pensamentos da jovem rastrearam os sucessos que tinham provocado seu conflito atual, tratando de precisar o momento exato em que tudo parecia haver-se extraviado. Até no dia anterior, não tivesse titubeado em culpar a Edward Cullen por todas suas desgraças, mas a verdade revelada pelos próprios lábios de seu pai, tinha modificado sua opinião. Agora começava a ver com claridade a verdadeira personalidade de Charlie Swan, e isso a envergonhava até o mais profundo de seu ser.

Em um canto de sua mente, começava a gerar idéia de que essa casa tinha deixado de ser um lar. Entretanto, não tinha outro lugar para aonde ir. Não contava com nenhum outro parente, nenhum outro leito onde procurar refúgio. Se partisse, teria que procurar meios para subsistir.

O dilema de Isabella se ramificava, e sua solução se mantinha oculta atrás do caótico torvelinho de seus pensamentos. Sentia-se como uma balsa, navegando à deriva em meio de um turbulento oceano... sem conhecer seu destino e incapaz advinhar a sua sorte.

Ainda ficava, certamente, a proposta e Edward. Isabella se reclinou sobre o respaldo de seu assento e se imaginou nos braços desse homem, vestida com um elegante traje e cintilantes jóias ao redor de seu pescoço. Edward poderia-lhe mostrar as maravilhas do mundo e, na intimidade do quarto, os segredos do amor. Ela dedicaria seu coração e sua mente a satisfazer todos os desejos de seu amado até que...

Visualizou uma imagem de si mesma com uma enorme pança, frente à robusta figura de seu homem. Com o braço levantado e uma expressão de desgosto no rosto, lhe ordenava, em silêncio, que partisse.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça para desprezar a imagem de sua mente. O que Edward Cullen lhe propunha era, decididamente, inaceitável. Se entrega-se a ele, estaria condenada a viver com o torturante temor de ser tão somente um dos tantos caprichos desse homem: amada hoje, esquecida amanhã.

Uma profunda quietude se apoderou da casa quando seu pai e seu irmão se retiraram para dormir. Nesses últimos dias, Seth tinha parecido um pouco envergonhado por sua participação nos preparativos para o leilão. Tal como lhe tinha ordenado seu pai, o moço tinha redigido os anúncios, para logo colocá-los nos diversos postes da aldeia; mas, após, tornou-se mais melancólico e sombrio com o transcorrer das horas. Tinha dado amostras de uma incomum cortesia para sua irmã; entretanto, Isabella não abrigava esperanças de que o moço pudesse ajudá-la, posto que isso significasse opor-se à vontade de seu pai, a quem Seth sempre tinha cuidado com admiração.

O fogo ardeu e logo começou a morrer. A chama brilhou e chispou, como se tivesse fixado o estóico propósito de consumir-se a si mesmo. Isabella observou absorta a tênue luz das brasas, até que o relógio tocou duas badaladas. Olhou a seu redor, surpreendida, e esfregou as mãos súbitamente congeladas. O quarto estava gelado e, sobre a mesa de noite, a chama de uma vela titilava fracamente em meio de um atoleiro de parafina derretida. Estremeceu quando seus pés pousaram sobre as frias tábuas do piso, e correu para procurar a acolhedora leveza das pesadas colchas de sua cama. Enquanto se arrumava sob as mantas, seus pensamentos convergiram em uma firme decisão. Partiria de manhã. Em algum lugar, alguém teria necessidade de sua habilidade com as palavras ou sua rapidez com os números, e estaria disposta a lhe pagar pela correta aplicação de uma ou ambas as virtudes. Talvez, uma duquesa viúva de Londres necessitasse de companhia de uma jovem honrada. Com esta esperança ardendo em seu interior, Isabella relaxou, para procurar, por fim, a doce bênção do deus Morfeo.

O plano de Isabella não se estendia mais à frente do imediato momento da fuga. Ao menos, tinha decidido à direção de sua viagem. Londres era uma cidade que conhecia, e resultava o lugar apropriado para procurar emprego.

Vestiu-se com roupa obrigada para a viagem que a afastaria de seu lar. Seu pai não estava e os roncos do Seth continuaram enchendo o silêncio, enquanto ela desceu as escadas para a porta traseira da casa. Em sua bolsa carregava todas suas posses. Não era muito, mas teria que lhe bastar.

Colocou o capuz para proteger-se da gelada neve e da chuva e levantou as saias para correr velozmente através do pátio, para o abrigo onde guardavam o cavalo. Dado que Seth tinha deixado de atender o animal e ela tendo feito cargo dos cuidados do estábulo, sentia-se com todo o direito de apropriar-lhe. Devia estar melhor provida que quando tinha partido a pé de Wirkinton.

Os arreios era dela, posto que a tinha herdado de sua mãe, mas dificilmente teria valido a pena vendê-la, graças ao qual, sem dúvida, seguia sendo de seu pertence. De certo acreditava, que seu pai a tivesse confiscado há muito tempo atrás.

O cavalo era alto e, até com a ajuda de um banquito, teve que saltar para montá-lo. Sacudiu-se torpemente para acomodar as saias e fixar os pés nos estribos, enquanto tentava sujeitar com força as rédeas para deter os pinotes do animal.

- Caminhe sigilosamente se importar-se com minha pele, Sócrates - acautelou-o, lhe esfregando o pescoço-. Necessito de sua discrição esta manhã; não desejo despertar toda a aldeia.

O cavalo relinchou e sacudiu a cabeça, demonstrando seu desejo de partir. Isabella não viu a necessidade de retê-lo. Já tinha tomado uma decisão, e estava tão ansiosa como o animal por percorrer seu caminho.

O hospedeiro se aproximou da janela frontal para interromper os roncos de Ben com uma forte cotovelada.

- Né, você, busce outro lugar para dormir. Estou cansado de ouvir esse ruído. - Fez uma pausa para olhar através dos vidros e lançou um breve grunhido-. Bom, aqui vem uma valente - comentou, assinalando ao cavaleiro que se aproximava cavalgando pela rua-. A pobre vai congelar todos os ossos dentro de alguns minutos. Pergunto-me quem... - Observou a figura com maior atenção e ficou aniquilado ao reconhecê-la-. Santo Deus! Aproxime-se, prefeito. Não é essa sua filha?

Charlie sacudiu uma mão com gesto despreocupado.

- Sem dúvida, deve estar indo ao mercado. - Moveu o polegar em direção ao letreiro que estava pendurado na parede oposta-. tivemos uma pequena briga por isso, isso passou. Apenas me tem dito duas palavras desde que meu moço os pegou. A menina se torna um tanto altiva quando as coisas não resultam como ela quer. O fato de que saia em um dia como este, deixando o bom fogo quente da casa, demonstra-te que não tem miolos na cabeça. Bom... - Começou a dar amostras de uma incipiente preocupação e se aproximou da janela, acomodando-os calções sobre o abdômen-. Poderia morrer com este tempo tão frio... também me estragaria o leilão se começar a soar o nariz e a choramingar sobre a plataforma.

- Indo ao mercado, Va! - burlou-se Alec - Conseguiu um cavalo e leva um vulto atrás das costas. - Reprimiu suas gargalhadas ao ver o rosto súbitamente vermelho e a expressão carrancuda de Charlie, e prosseguiu com uma voz apenas audível-. Acredito que não está indo ao mercado, prefeito. Parece-me que... que está a ponto de abandoná-lo.

Charlie andou para a porta e a abriu justo no momento em que passava sua filha. O prefeito correu para a rua, gritando o nome da moça, mas Isabella, ao reconhecer a voz, açoitou os flancos de Sócrates, para afastar-se a todo galope pelo caminho.

- Isabella! - chamou-a Charlie uma vez mais, e logo colocou as mãos ao redor da boca para gritar a veloz figura-. Isabella Swan! Volta aqui, muleca tola! Não existe um só lugar daqui e em Londres onde possa te esconder de mim! Retorne! Digo que retorne!

Uma sensação de pânico se apoderou de Isabella. Talvez, não tinha sido mais uma advertência de, seu pai, mas a ameaça desbaratou seus sentidos. Charlie a seguira. Despertaria a Seth, e ambos não demorariam para conseguir algum veículo para persegui-la. Continuasse na rota para o sul, eles poderiam alcançá-la; embora conseguisse chegar a Londres, seu pai pediria a seus amigos para que a buscassem, prometendo, sem dúvida, uma considerável recompensa se a levavam de volta a Mawbry.

De repente, lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Continuaria cavalgando até perder de vista a aldeia e logo se dirigisse para o oeste para tomar a velha rota da costa que conduzia para o norte, poderia escapar das garras de seus perseguidores. Sorriu ante sua própria astúcia, enquanto imaginava a seu pai cavalgando para o sul a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Ficaria furioso ao não encontrá-la.

A escassa distância de Mawbry, Isabella diminuiu a marcha de seu cavalo e começou a procurar um lugar rochoso onde abandonar a rota sem que ninguém o advertisse mais tarde. Depois de deixar o caminho, serpenteou através de um pequeno bosque durante um tempo e logo conduziu a Sócrates sobre uma costa rochosa e através de um pequeno arroio. Quando iniciou sua marcha para o norte, estava segura de que ninguém poderia lhe seguir o rastro.

Uma vez que terminou de dar a enorme volta ao redor de Mawbry, permitiu que Sócrates fixasse sua própria velocidade. O animal não se encontrava preparado para suportar longos caminhos, e se cansava facilmente indo ao galope. A passo lento, Isabella sentiu muito mais o frio, e se cobriu com a grosa capa de lã para encontrar calor tanto como fosse possível.

À medida que avançava para o norte, o terreno se tornava cada vez mais irregular e montanhoso. Alguns páramos ondulantes salpicados de pequenos lagos se estendiam frente a seus olhos, para logo internar-se no desconhecido, onde o céu descendia até tocar o horizonte.

Perto do meio-dia, deteve-se para comer e descansar em um casco de uma árvore. Se protegeu dentro da capa, e começou a mascar uma parte de carne fria com um pedaço de pão. Logo, compartilhou a água com o cavalo, que pastava pelos arredores. Tentou dormir, mas a imagem de olhos verdes que não deixavam de observá-la frustrou todos seus esforços. Irritava-a que, até em sua ausência, Edward Cullen pudesse chateá-la.

Novamente nos arreios, viu-se obrigada a concentrar-se no terreno uma vez mais.

Ao finalizar à tarde, um terrível cansaço se apoderou da jovem, que começou a acariciar a idéia de procurar algum refúgio. De repente, no meio do silêncio, uma rocha caiu atrás dela, e a sobressaltou. O coração lhe pulsou com violência quando girou para olhar por cima do ombro, sob a crescente escuridão. Não viu nenhum movimento; entretanto, tinha a sensação de que havia algo a suas costas. Inquieta, conduziu a Sócrates para um ponto mais alto do atalho e, ocultando-se depois de uma imensa árvore, girou-se para observar o caminho sem ser vista. Enquanto aguardava preocupada, recordou as tenebrosas advertências de Edward quanto a viajar sem companhia. Nesse momento, pensou que receberia com agrado a presença do ianque. Ao menos, ele não era amigo de seu pai.

O som de cascos de cavalos interrompeu seus pensamentos. Esporeou ao Sócrates para sair a toda velocidade, mantendo-se ao bordo do caminho, onde o terreno era suave e amortecia o ruído de seu próprio galope. Avançou em linha reta pelo estreito, ziguezague do atalho. Passadas as retorcidas raízes de uma gigantesca árvore, o caminho se afundava e voltava a sair, estranhamente fazendo-se muito mais perigoso. Sócrates escorregou, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e, ao chegar a uma curva, equilibrou-se com um selvagem desenfreio contra um numeroso grupo de cachorros que rastreavam ansiosamente o rastro de um cervo. Os cães estavam muito excitados e começaram a morder as patas do cavalo, até que o animal se assustou e levantou de um salto. Isabella soltou as rédeas das mãos e, com desespero, sujeitou-se com força à crina, lutando por manter-se nos arreios. Um dos cãos fez sangrar a Sócrates, e o morno e úmido sabor do sangue foi suficiente para fazê-lo reagir. Quando o cavalo saiu disparado em frenética carreira, o cão girou a cabeça e lançou um sinal de caça. Para ouvi-lo, os outros cachorros se lançaram à perseguição dessa nova presa que corria velozmente pelo atalho.

O caminho dobrava para atravessar um arroio, e o cavalo virou bruscamente para seguir o curso da água. Correu com o passar do leito rochoso contra a corrente, levantando, a ambos os lados, uma copiosa chuva de água. Isabella gritou para detê-lo, ao ver frente a uma ladeira de uma colina sobre o arroio que se precipitava borbulhante. Ao tentar a percorrer o caminho em ascensão, o cavalo caiu sobre suas patas dianteiras, e Isabella teve gue lutar para manter-se nos arreios. Logo, o animal se a alangou uma vez mais para cima, tratando de subir pelo leito do arroio. Escorregou e tropeçou, até arranhar o arreio com as quatro patas quando começou a cair.

O grito de alarme de Isabella foi silenciado bruscamente, ao chocar contra a parte rochosa do arroio. Sua cabeça golpeou com violência contra uma pedra coberta de musgo; uma chama branca de dor estalou em seu cérebro. Pouco a pouco, a luminosidade se desvaneceu, para dar passo a uma profunda escuridão. Viu as figuras negras das árvores, oscilantes, imprecisas, como através de uma cortina de água. Em um intento por combater as escuras mortalhas do esquecimento, rodou e tratou de incorporar-se. Aferrou-se com força à borda, lutando contra a corrente, com as pernas intumescidas pela água geada, ondulante do arroio.

Os latidos se transformaram em uma mescla de grunhidos e uivos, e Isabella pôde ver uma desordem de turvos tons brancos e pardos, que se aproximava da borda do vale. Então, a jovem se precaveu de que os cachorros estavam aproximando. Um deles se equilibrou, grunhindo e mordendo; e ela, em seu desespero, pegou fracamente a vara que ainda levava arranca-rabo no punho. Ao receber o impacto, o cão uivou e se separou em um salto. Outro fez a prova e, em recompensa, recebeu o mesmo tratamento, mas os braços de Isabella se debilitavam progressivamente e sua visão se tornava cada vez mais imprecisa. A dor da cabeça já lhe estava estendendo para o pescoço e os ombros, despojando a de suas forças e de sua vontade. Os cachorros pressentiram a debilidade da moça e se amontoaram a seu redor. Isabella lutou para clarear a visão e sacudiu ligeiramente à vara diante de seus olhos.

Os cãos viram nela uma besta ferida, e o zelo da caça os avivou. Grunhiram e morderam um ao outro, encorajando-se para a matança. Isabella escorregou e afogou uma exclamação de horror ao inundar-se na água gelada. Voltou a levantar a vara, mas suas forças estavam desvanecendo e, embora conseguisse golpear o lombo de um dos cachorros, sabia que a vitória dos cães seria só uma questão de tempo.

De repente, cruzou o ar um grito penetrante, seguido pelo estalo de um látego. Ouviu-se o ruído de um galope, que se aproximava pelo leito do arroio; as patas largas, velozes do cavalo levantavam correntes de água a seu passo. O cavaleiro lançou seu látego sobre os cães, fazendo sangrar a vários, até que os cachorros esconderam as caudas e se afastaram, uivando.

Isabella se aferrou com as mãos às emaranhadas raízes da borda, e deixou cair a cabeça sobre os braços estirados. Viu o homem através de um túnel interminável. Ele desceu do cavalo de um salto e, ao caminhar apressadamente para a jovem, sua capa começou a voar, conferindo-lhe um aspecto de um imenso pássaro com gigantescas asas. Isabella esboçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos, enquanto ouvia o passos do homem, que continuava aproximando-se pelo leito rochoso do arroio. Em seguida, sentiu que um braço masculino deslizava por debaixo de seus ombros e uma voz rouca murmurava palavras que, em seu atordoamento, ela não pôde compreender. Poderosos braços de aço a elevaram para estreitá-la contra um musculoso peito. Reclinou fracamente a cabeça sobre o ombro do estranho, e nem sequer o temor de ter caido nas garras de uma tenebrosa besta alada pôde afastá-la da crescente escuridão de seu mundo.

* * *

_Esse homem me fascina! Eu quero um lorde Masen, e um Edward Cullen pra mim... Será que eu consigo um?_

_Gente eu adoro esse homem, ele vai salvar a Bella de homens odiosos que o pai dela quer que ela se case! Só que não vai ser nada fácil para Bella... Ela não vai aceitar de cara... um marido deformado que ela não pode ver rosto queimado, e os olhos estranhos que ele tem... Ela sente tanto medo dele que é palpável... _

_Mas eu tenho que confessar que não senti medo dele... e me apaixonei por ele, no momento em que ele apareceu no livro, ele é adorável... Esse homem é capaz de tudo por ela... Tudo mesmo!_

_Então meus amores... Até Amanhã... com a continuação desse capitulo maravilhoso! Boa Terça pra vocês... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijooossss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amoreess... Bom Diaaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Desculpem meus amores por não ter postado antes... Me deu crises de enxaqueca, eu fico debilitada, e não dá para ficar olhando para o pc, e esse frio não ajuda em nada para melhorar, agora que deu uma parada na dor, e eu pelos menos consigo olhar para o pc sem causar dor, e os enjoos, e tonturas melhoram... Vou postar capitulos 2 em 1 pra vocês... Espero que gostem... Se preparem... hoje teremos mais do Lorde Masen... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Um brilho dourado se converteu em seu sol; uma luz que cintilava através da escuridão, para esquentá-la prazeirosamente e lhe brindar a comodidade.

A jovem lutou para livrar-se dos pegajosos filamentos do sonho e se precaveu de que seu sol não era mais que um fogo ardendo em uma enorme chaminé de pedra. Pesavam-lhe as pálpebras; sua visão era imprecisa. Sentia uma dor surda na cabeça e uma incrível lassidão nas pernas. Seu corpo machucado, despojado de suas roupas úmidas, achava-se envolto em algo suave, cálido. Cortinas de veludo penduravam a ambos os lados de cama, para resguardar-la das rajadas geladas que atravessavam a habitação. Com o calor do fogo, a manta envolvente de veludo cotelê e as suaves colchas de pele, a moça se sentia protegida do frio congelante que a tinha perseguido em um tempo anterior.

Ao girar cabeça sobre o macil travesseiro, aspirou o doce aroma masculino das colchas que a cobriam. A fragrância lhe trouxe para a memória a lembrança de poderosos braços que a rodeavam, ao tempo que sua delicada bochecha descansava sobre um imponente ombro. E tinha havido acaso... tinha havido um momento em que lábios mornos roçaram os seus?

Sem medo nem pânico, lembrou que, no instante em que tinha despertado, tinha ouvido inconscientemente a respiração regular e profunda de outra presença na habitação. Escutou atentamente e decidiu que o som provinha das sombras que rodeavam a chaminé. Uma alta poltrona se encontrava disposta frente à cama, apenas distinguiu a contraluz do fogo, e nele se achava sentado um homem, um pouco curvado, com o rosto e o torso ocultos na escuridão. A cintilante luz dançava sobre suas pernas, e a sombra de uma destas parecia retorcida e deformada.

Isabella deve ter suspirado, e a profunda respiração se deteve, e uma gigantesca figura negra se levantou do sofá. Aproximou-se da cama, a contraluz das chamas, seu imenso corpo encapado parecia mover-se e crescer e alargar-se de uma maneira fria, desarticulada. Oculto nas sombras, o rosto carecia de olhos. Os dedos, semelhantes às garras de uma águia, estenderam-se para a jovem, e ela tratou de afastar-se. A tarefa lhe resultou muito árdua, e Isabella não tentou lutar, já que a realidade parecia escapar de suas débeis mãos.

A mente da moça navegou sem rumo através de uma miragem de chama e sombra, fugindo de uma, incapaz de encontrar alívio na outra. O fogo era intenso, e apanhava seu cérebro e seu corpo com um mormaço, que a fazia girar e retorcer-se. Palavras incoerentes escaparam de seus lábios em seus esforços por combater a tortura. Logo, a escuridão lhe enviou sua rajada gelada, fazendo-a estremecer. Da quietude da noite emergiu uma criatura alada, que se posou ao pé da cama. Girou sua grotesca cabeça de um lado a outro e observou atentamente a jovem, com olhos que lançavam brilhos avermelhados sob a tênue luz do quarto. Ao ver aproximar-se da criatura, Isabella gemeu, e seus surdos soluços refletiram seu medo.

Com febre e aturdida, a menina deslizou através da bruma cinza dos dias e as escuras mortalhas das noites. Acabava docilmente o contato das mãos que a despojavam úmidas quando fervia em seus delírios, ou a cobriam com a mantas de pele quando tremia de frio. Um poderoso braço lhe rodeava os ombros, enquanto uma imensa mão aproximava uma taça a seus lábios ressecados e um sussurro áspero lhe roçava o ouvido, lhe ordenando para beber. Logo, a escura criatura se separava da cama, para sentar-se escondida nas sombras, junto à brilhante bola de chamas. Os olhos pareciam deleitar-se com os movimentos da jovem, aguardando o momento em que ela abandonasse seus delírios e os confrontasse; Isabella não se atrevia a pensar qual seria o preço que essa estranha besta exigiria em troca de seus cuidados.

As pálpebras de Isabella se abriram lentamente, quando a morna luz da manhã interrompeu seu sonho para trazê-la à realidade. Os cortinados da cama tinham sido atados aos pilares

para permitirem a passagem do sol. O mundo real tinha chegado para ficar; entretanto, a mente da jovem ainda continuava em um confuso matagal de pensamentos que não lhe permitiam elucidar onde se encontrava. Parecia-lhe que fazia séculos que tinha escapado da casa de seu pai, mas, do momento de sua liberdade até o presente, sua memória podia recordar alguns lances desalinhados de sonhos horripilantes.

Chamou-lhe a atenção o veludo cotelê de cor verde escura do pavilhão que se estendia por cima de sua cabeça; e observou os delicados bordados do tecido, perguntando-se como teria chegado até essa antecâmara e até esse luxuoso leito.

O dormitório era imenso e antigo, invadido pelo aroma úmido do abandono.

A chaminé estava manchada e enegrecida pelo uso e, em seu interior, dançava e chispava uma vivaz fogueira. A seu lado, havia uma enorme poltrona de madeira esculpida, e frente a este, uma réplica um pouco menor.

A direita da cama, outros cortinados de veludo cotelê logo que ocultavam um pequeno lavabo, luxo certamente inapropriado na cabana de um plebeu.

Isabella se incorporou lentamente e se acomodou nos travesseiros atrás das costas. Seus olhos percorreram a habitação e logo se posaram sobre a colcha de pele que a cobria. Passou a mão pela sedosa suavidade da manta e, ao levantá-la, sentiu o delicado contato sobre sua pálida pele. Ao ver sua própria nudez, uma mescla de imagens fugazes e confusas lhe atravessaram a mente. Imagens de uma gigantesca figura negra, emoldurada por um sol vermelho, que se entrelaçavam com ásperos, incompreensíveis sussurros. Incapaz de identificar as fantasmagóricas impressões sob a clara luz da realidade, Isabella experimentou a inquietante sensação de que o que ali tinha ocorrido era melhor esquecer.

Ouviu o ruído de pratos do outro lado da porta, e se cobriu com a colcha até o queixo. Um instante depois, uma graciosa mulher de cabelo grisalho entrou na antecâmara, carregando uma bandeja coberta. A dama se deteve surpreendida, quando seus olhos se pousaram sobre a cama e encontraram a sua ocupante apoiada contra os travesseiros.

- OH, está você desperta. - O tom de sua voz era tão vivaz como seus olhos e seu sorriso-. O amo disse que acreditava que a febre a tinha abandonado e que, provavelmente, você se sentiria melhor esta manhã. Me alegro de que assim seja, senhora.

- O amo? – Isabella não passou por cima do significado da palavra.

- Sim, senhora. O Lorde Masen. É o amo. - A mulher aproximou a bandeja da cama e a aproximou-a dela, para descobrir uma taça de chá e uma tigela de caldo-. Agora que tornou a ser você, é provável que queira algo mais suculento que isto. - Soltou uma breve risada. Verei se o cozinheiro pode encontrar algo mais que pó na cozinha.

A curiosidade de Isabella foi mais forte que a fome. - Onde estou?

- Em Masen Hall, senhora. - A dama inclinou a cabeça. E olhou a jovem com expressão curiosa. Estranhou bastante a pergunta, posto que lorde Masen só tinha proporcionado a mínima informação-. Não sabe onde se encontra?

- Golpeei a cabeça, e não tinha idéia para onde me tinham levado.

- Levado? Quer dizer que o amo a trouxe até aqui, senhora?

Isabella logo que conseguiu assentir com a cabeça, confunsa. - Ao menos, acredito. Cai do cavalo, e isso é tudo que posso recordar. Não estava você aqui?

- OH, não, senhora. Depois de que essa ala se encendiou alguns anos atrás, todos os serventes foram trabalhar para o marquês de Leicester, posto que era amigo de nosso velho lorde. O amo tem feito os acertos para nossa volta esta mesma semana. Só estava ele aqui quando você chegou.

Isabella sentiu que uma onda de calor lhe subia pelo pescoço até as bochechas. Quem quer seja este lorde Masen, não lhe tinha deixado um fiapo para preservar seu recato.

- É esta a antecâmara do amo? - perguntou com cautela-. A cama de lorde Masen?

- Sim, senhora. - A mulher serviu uma taça de chá e a colocou sobre a bandeja-. O mesmo esteve vivendo aqui durante uma semana, ou duas no máximo.

- Saiu para caçar seu amo ontem? - inquiriu Isabella. A dama franziu ligeiramente o sobrecenho.

- Não, senhora. O amo disse que ficou aqui, com você.

A mente de Isabella se transformou em um redemoinho de confusão. Parecia-lhe que logo que tinha transcorrido uma noite desde seu acidente com Sócrates, mas, não conhecendo com exatidão a realidade dos fatos, não podia estar segura. Tomou a taça de chá com dedos tremelos e quase conteve a respiração quando perguntou:

- Disse seu amo a quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Hoje é o quarto dia, senhora.

Quatro dias! Quatro dias tinha estado sozinha com lorde Masen, sem ninguém que cuidasse dela, a não ser ele. Sentiu desejos de retorcer-se sob a agonia dessa vergonha.

- O amo disse que você estava muito doente, senhora.

- Isso suponho - sussurrou Isabella com desconsolo-. Eu não recordo de nada.

- Teve muita febre, e com esse golpe na cabeça, entendo que possa estar um pouco confunsa. - Colocou uma colher junto à tigela de caldo-. Por que me perguntou se o amo tinha saído para caçar? Foi acaso então quando o conheceu?

- Fui atacada por uma matilha de cães. Acreditei que, talvez, pertecesseam a seu amo. - A lembrança dos afiadas presas dessas bestas a fez estremecer.

- OH, o mais provável é que esses cães pertencessem a algum intrometido que farejava nas terras do amo. Está acostumado a haver muitos caçadores furtivos por estes lados. Já tínhamos problemas com eles antes que a mansão se incendiasse; especialmente com esse patife, Demetri Sears. Recordo-me que ele tinha uma matilha de cães, então, eram capazes de cravar suas presas em um homem com a mesma facilidade com que o faziam com qualquer presa.

- Penso que me tomaram por uma besta selvagem - murmurou Isabella. Bebeu um sorvo da taça de porcelana e esboçou um sorriso-. Obrigado pelo chá, ... Senhora ...é...

- Senhora Ângela Kendall. Aggie Kendall. Sou o ama de chaves. A maior parte de minha família trabalha aqui, e não lhe minto se lhe digo que somos uns quantos. Minhas irmãs e suas filhas, junto com as minhas próprias meninas, e meu marido e seu irmão. Os outros que trabalham aqui são o encarregado do estábulo e seus filhos. Eles estão a cargo da parte exterior. Não são daqui; vêm das terras do amo.

Isabella tratou de formar uma imagem do amo a partir de seus confusos sonhos, mas não conseguiu colocar um rosto à figura negra que morava em sua mente.

- Onde se encontra lorde Masen agora?

- OH, partiu por um tempo, senhora. Partiu justo depois de nossa chegada. Recomendou-nos que cuidássemos da senhora até que se sentisse melhor e que logo a levássemos na carruagem à casa do seu senhor pai.

Isabella deixou a taça quando um súbito sentimento de pânico a embargou.

- Preferiria não retornar a Mawbry. Se não for muita moléstia, ro... rogo-lhes que me levem a outra parte. Não importa onde.

- OH, não senhora. O amo foi muito firme quando disse que a levássemos a senhora para seu pai. Quando estiver preparada, devemos pô-la no carro e entregá-la diretamente a ele.

Isabella observou à mulher, perguntando-se ela ou lorde Masen sabiam aonde pretendiam enviar-lá de volta.

- Está você segura de que seu amo deseja que eu retorne com Meu pai? Não poderia haver algum engano?

- Sinto muito, senhora. As ordens de sua senhoria foram muito claras. Você deve ser levada junto a seu pai.

Isabella se sentiu apanhada por um tormentoso desespero e se deixou cair sobre os travesseiros. Era na verdade deprimente pensar que, logo depois de ter conseguido escapar das garras de seu progenitor, fosse levada novamente a ele, devido ao simples capricho de um homem ao que ela nem sequer conhecia. Sem dúvida, era o destino cruel o que a tinha levado até esse lugar. De fato, se Sócrates não se lançasse a correr entre os cães, provocando assim seus latidos, talvez lorde Masen não lhe tivesse aproximado absolutamente. Muito provavelmente, ela não tivesse conseguido sobreviver, mas, no presente momento, preferia a morte antes de casar-se com o Mike Newton, ou com o Caius Goodfield.

Aggie Kendall não encontrou palavras para conciliar a jovem com as ordens de seu amo, e se retirou sigilosamente da habitação. Isabella estava tão concentrada em sua atual situação, que demorou para advertir a saída da dama. Exausta por sua penosa experiência e assaltada por uma entristecedora depressão, a jovem passou o resto da manhã chorando e dormindo.

Ao meio dia lhe levaram uma bandeja e, embora seu apetite fosse escasso, obrigou-se a comer. A comida a ajudou a reavivar algo de seu adormecido espírito, e perguntou a Aggie se podia lhe conseguir um cântaro de água para tomar um banho.

- Eu adorarei trazer-lhe eu mesma, senhora - respondeu a ama de chaves com tom jovial. Ansiosa por agradar a jovem, a mulher abriu o armário e extraiu um vestido pulído que Isabella em seguida reconheceu. A moça se surpreendeu ao ver toda sua roupa prolijamente colocada no roupeiro. Aggie lhe seguiu o olhar e lhe respondeu a silenciosa pergunta-. O amo as acomodou, senhora.

- Me cedeu sua antecâmara? - inquiriu Isabella, curiosa por saber se esse tal lorde Masen a forçaria a compartilhar a habitação antes de levar-la de retorno a seu pai. Ela não tinha esquecido sua reunião com o Caius Goodfield, e se esse lorde era da mesma índole, sabia que não estaria muito segura em seu dormitório.

- Não é que agiu cedo, senhora. Posto que o amo acabava de chegar, ainda não se tinha instalado em nenhuma habitação em particular, embora esta era a antecâmara do antigo lorde. Como você terá notado - Aggie levatou uma mão para assinalar o quarto-, esteve muito tempo desocupada. -Olhou a redor com ar pensativo e deixou escapar um suspiro melancólico-. Eu estava aqui quando o amo nasceu, quando o antigo lorde e sua dama ocupavam estes quartos. Após, aconteceram muitas coisas, e é muito triste ver como o tempo e a negligência danificaram a mansão. - Por um instante, Olhou com saudade através da janela; logo, pareceu deter seus erráticos pensamentos e sorriu alegremente, para voltar a observar a Isabella, não sem antes secar lágrimas que tinham começado a aparecer em seus olhos-. Desta vez, ficaremos, senhora. O amo o assegurou. Limparemos e esfregaremos a mansão até que volte a brilhar como antes. Não voltarão a nos jogar daqui.

Como envergonhada por sua própria emoção, Aggie se girou e saiu apressadamente da habitação, deixando a Isabella extremamente desconcertada. No tempo em que sua família se mudou a Mawbry, circulavam numerosas histórias a respeito dos Masen e sua mansão. Dado que então era uma estranha no condado do norte, não tinha emprestado muita atenção aos comentários. E agora lhe resultava impossível recordar os detalhes, só o fato de que todos tinham imputado aos bandidos escoceses o incêndio da casa.

Chegou a água para o banho, assim como toalhas de linho e uma barra de sabão. Aggie trabalhou com esforço para colocar tudo perto da cama, mesmo que Isabella não fazia mais que lhe assegurar que já se sentia muito mais forte. Entretanto, a mulher estava ansiosa em obedecer às ordens de seu amo, que estabeleciam que os serventes devessem brindar especial cuidado a hóspede.

Com certo acanhamento por revelar seu corpo nu, Isabella aguardou que a ama de chaves se retirasse para começar a banhar-se. Arrastou-se até a bordo da cama e, com supremo cuidado, ficou de pé. As pernas lhe tremeram e lhe pulsou a cabeça, e transcorreu um comprido momento antes que a habitação deixasse de balançar-se. Precaveu-se de que não tinha julgado bem suas próprias forças, mas estava resolvida a vestir-se sem ajuda, e se lorde Masen tinha retornado, buscaria-o para lhe expor seu caso.

Logo depois de refletir sobre a situação, Isabella chegou, à conclusão de que sua única esperança era implorar por sua liberdade. Talvez lorde Masen, ignorando os planos do senhor Swan, acreditava estar realizando um ato honorável ao enviar a jovem de retorno a sua casa. Se lhe mostrasse a realidade dos fatos, possivelmente o homem fosse capaz de compadecer-se e lhe permitir continuar a viagem para a liberdade. E Isabella desejava que assim fosse.

O banho lhe resultou reconfortante e, enquanto se passava o pano úmido pela pele, teve a estranha sensação de que isso mesmo tinha sido feito recentemente por mãos retorcidas e deformadas. Estremeceu ante a idéia. Entretanto, o pensamento era tão ridículo, que não podia lhe encontrar nenhum sentido. Supôs que só se tratava de um pesadelo que tinha sonhado e esqueceu a impressão, ao tempo que colocava a roupa. Encontrou sua escova no armário e, embora se fatigasse rapidamente e devia estar descansando, desenredou-se com esmero todos os nós de seu cabelo, para logo atar um visível coque na nuca.

Ficou, então, vestiu seu vestido azul - que deveria ser considerado o melhor-; e caminhou cuidadosamente para a porta.

Além da antecâmara, era evidente que vários meses, e inclusive anos, tinham transcorrido sem que a casa recebesse a atenção e o cuidado da servidão. As paredes formavam complicados desenhos através dos tetos dos corredores; os móveis tinham sido protegidos com panos que agora ostentavam grossas capas de pó cinza. Isabella continuou caminhando, até que, finalmente, encontrou-se no extremo superior de uma escada de caracol. Ao descer, a jovem penetrou no que parecia o interior de uma imensa torre. À esquerda, uma sólida porta de madeira com um gigantesco ferrolho assinalava a entrada à residência. Ao outro lado de uma pequena janela de cristal, estendia-se um lago e um ziguezague atalho que acessava à casa.

Na direção oposta, um curto corredor conduzia a enorme sala da mansão. Havia ali uma mulher, atarefada em esfregar o monumental chão de pedra. A faxineira se levantou ao ver Isabella e, ante a pergunta da jovem, realizou uma cortês reverencia e estendeu um braço para assinalar a parte traseira da casa.

Isabella seguiu as indicações da criada, e guiada pelo suave som de algumas vozes, empurrou uma pesada porta, encontrando à ama de chaves e outras três mulheres restaurando diligentemente a antiga cozinha. Um jovem se encontrava ajoelhado junto à chaminé, tratando de linchar as cinzas mortas e as crostas de fuligem, enquanto um homem maior se esforçava por lustrar um enorme bule de cobre. O cozinheiro já tinha limpo uma mesa e estava preparando carne de veado e verduras para a comida da noite.

- Boa tarde, senhora - saudou a jovial ama de chaves, ao tempo que limpava as mãos com um comprido avental branco-. É um prazer vê-la levantada. Sente-se, está mais animada?

- Muito melhor, obrigada. – Isabella jogou um olhar a seu redor. Não esperava encontrar o amo na cozinha, mas, ao menos, desejava procurar algo que indicasse seu paradeiro-. Retornou já lorde Masen?

- OH, não, senhora. - A mulher aproximou-se lentamente-. O amo disse que estaria ausente por vários dias.

- OH. – Isabella franziu o sobrecenho, extremamente desiludida. Já não teria oportunidade de discutir seu caso, antes que os serventes a levassem de retorno à casa de seu pai. - Senhora?

Isabella levantou o olhar. - Sim?

- Necessita você de algo?

A jovem deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Não, nada no momento. Se não lhe importar, vou caminhar ao redor da mansão para olhar o lugar. - OH, certamente, senhora - respondeu Aggie-. Se chegar a necessitar de algo, não deixe de me avisar. Eu estarei ocupada aqui durante um comprido momento.

Isabella assentiu e retornou à sala. A criada e sua vassoura de madeira partiram, mas a escova ainda seguia em uma balde de água sobre o piso, indicando que a menina logo estaria de volta. Segundo estado da residência, era fácil supor que os serventes estariam ocupados em suas tarefas de limpeza durante um comprido tempo. De fato a idéia se acendeu súbitamente na mente de Isabella -, estariam tão atarefados que, talvez, nem sequer notassem sua ausência se ela escapasse.

Isabella deixou de lado sua debilidade e suas dores ao pensar que, se não fugisse nesse momento, poderia ver-se forçada a desposar-se com Mike Newton, o camundongo cinza, ou com o Caius Goodfield, o miúdo libidinoso. Abriu a porta de entrada e fez uma careta o ouvir o delatador chiado das dobradiças. Aguardou com o coração na garganta até estar segura de que ninguém se aproximava para investigar. Deu uma olhada ao exterior e descobriu que os estábulos se encontravam ao oeste da casa. A parte traseira de uma imensa carruagem negra se projetava entre as portas abertas. De onde ela se encontrava, parecia bastante fácil penetrar no estábulo para ver se ali se achava Sócrates.

Estava a ponto de sair, quando um jovem saiu do celeiro carregando um cubo de madeira e uma escova de manga comprida. Isabella parou um instante, e o moço começou a limpar o lodo e a imundície da parte traseira da carruagem. A jovem olhou em redor e advertiu que já não havia tempo de ter outro plano, já que a criada estava caminhando para a casa com o balde de madeira transbordante de água. Ao ver que a menina se aproximava da entrada, Isabella fechou rapidamente a porta e, mais fraco que antes, subiu as escadas e alcançou o segundo lance, antes que o portal voltasse a abrir-se.

Em busca de outra saída, percorreu os corredores e vestíbulos do piso superior, abrindo e fechando portas uma e outra vez, mas seus esforços resultaram inúteis, já que só conduziam a outras salas ou antecâmaras. Suas forças se desvaneciam progressivamente, mas a imagem de Mike Newton a animou a continuar. Chegou a uma ampla galeria. Ali, como nas outras habitações, faltava ainda fazer a limpeza; chamaram-lhe a atenção alguns rastros de pegadas masculinas, que atravessavam o quarto formando uma série de fileiras. Uma delas conduzia até o outro lado da habitação, onde se levantava uma gigantesca porta de madeira fechada com pranchas. Outra serie de pisadas retornava, lhe dando poucas esperanças de encontrar uma saída através desse caminho. Porém, sentiu-se tentada em sua curiosidade, e quis averiguar o que se ocultava detrás das portas.

Tracanda, refletiu seriamente antes de provar a porta. Se havia algo atrás dela que precisava ser guardado sob chave, poderia cometer uma tolice se tentasse abri-la. Tinha ouvido comentários a respeito de fantasmas que moravam em Masen Hall, e embora ela jamais tivesse emprestado muita atenção a tais histórias, não desejava desafiar a sua sorte, em especial, quando se sentia tão fraca para escapar.

As imagens de Caius voltaram-lhe para a mente e a impulsionaram a caminhar para a porta. Com dedos tremulos, tocou as pranchas que a trancavam ese surpreendeu ao descobrir que se encontravam o suficientemente frouxas para retirá-las com facilidade. Entretanto, posto que não sabia com o que poderia encontrar do outro lado, decidiu atuar com cautela. Aproximou o ouvido e golpeou ligeiramente a superfície da porta, ao tempo que perguntou em voz baixa:

- Há alguém ai?

Nenhum penoso gemido nem chiado aterrador respondeu a seu chamado, mas o fato não conseguiu tranqüilizá-la muito. Voltou a golpear, desta vez com mais força, mas seguiu sem obter nenhuma resposta. Sem poder desprezar da mente as imagens do miúdo e o camundongo, armou-se de coragem e retirou as pranchas.

A porta em si parecia bastante nova, como se acabasse de ser colocada em substituição de outra mais velha. Girou uma enorme chave que havia no ferrolho e empurrou. Para seu assombro, os raios do sol alagaram a galeria, e descobriu que se achava em pé, frente à entrada de um balcão. O lugar estava enegrecido e chamuscado, como se se tivesse queimado. Caminhou para a borda e afogou uma exclamação: ali abaixo, estendiam-se as ruínas incendiadas do que tinha sido uma importante ala da casa.

De repente, sentiu que as pedras que a sustentavam começavam a ceder e, com um forte chiado, desmoronavam-se. Umas quantas rochas se derrubaram para somar-se à montanha de cinzas que se encontrava abaixo e, por um terrível instante, Isabella pensou que ela mesma as seguiria na queda. Presa de pânico, andou para a porta, enquanto as pedras da borda continuavam desmoronando. Inquieta e aturdida, fechou a porta e voltou a fechá-la com a chave. As pernas lhe tremiam quando se apoiou fracamente contra a parede. Só então, compreendeu porque a porta tinha sido trancada dessa forma. Sem dúvida, original tinha sido apanhada pelas chamas do incêndio e, ao substitui-la, adicionaram-se algumas pranchas à nova para impedir o passo de algum inocente intruso. Isabella era da idéia de que deveria haver-se tomado alguma medida para deter também aos curiosos.

Com uma quantidade de perguntas triturando-se no moinho da mente, a jovem retornou à antecâmara. Já não se sentia com forças para continuar a busca, até com os rostos de Caius e Mike incomondando-a. Estendeu-se sobre a cama totalmente vestida e se cobriu com a colcha de pele. Só lhe subtraía esperar que, em algum momento durante a noite, tivesse oportunidade de deslizar-se para os estábulos, liberar Sócrates e escapar.

Ao anoitecer, levaram-lhe uma bandeja de comida e mais tarde, Aggie retornou para ajudá-la a trocar-se, carregando um copo de ponche morno.

- Isto lhe acalmará os dores e a ajudará a recuperar energias. Pela manhã, verá que se sentirá tão bem como antes, senhora.

Isabella provou um sorvo da bebida e a encontrou muito saborosa e reconfortante.

Aggie soltou uma breve risida e abriu as mantas da cama. - Com esse ponche, não lhe resultará difícil dormir, senhora. É compreensível com os corpos débeis e as noites de insônia que passou. Isabella se acalentou na suavidade dos lençóis e se surpreendeu ao advertir que a tensão começava a abandonar seus doloridos músculos. Quase ronrona de prazer, e se perguntou vagamente qual era a razão pela que tinha decidido resistir ao sonho que, com rapidez, começava a embargá-la.

Um vento gelado, violento, varria as nuvens que sulcavam o céu matutino, enquanto Isabella aguardava tristemente que o chofer se situasse em seu assento. Era inegável que viajaria a Mawbry de maneira muito elegante. A imensa carruagem negra era antiga, mas luxuosa e cômodo.

A carruagem se afundou ao receber o peso do chofer. Isabella se reclinou sobre os almofadões de veludo cotelê e exalou um suspiro. Sua capa, já limpa e seca, servia-lhe de abrigo contra o congelante clima, mas não conseguia combater a frieza que invadia seu coração.

Ao ver o Sócrates trotando atrás da carruagem, toda a gente de Mawbry se aproximou correndo. O próprio carro despertou sua curiosidade, já que o enorme, elegante veículo com sua luxuosa cimera forjada não era totalmente desconhecido para eles, mesmo que tinham transcorrido três anos desde que o tinham visto pela última vez.

Quando a carruagem se deteve frente à casa do prefeito, a multidão se congregou ao redor, e o pai de Isabella, que tinha se deslocado apressadamente da estalagem, teve que abrir caminho entre os aniquilados vizinhos para chegar o centro do círculo.

Seth saiu da casa bem a tempo para receber as rédeas de Sócrates e observou admirado ao lacaio, que abriu a portinhola do carro para permitir que saísse Isabella. Ao ver sua filha, Charlie Swan separou as pernas e ficou de braços cruzados. Não tentou realizar nenhum esforço para suavizar o agudo tom de sua voz.

- De maneira que aqui está, endiabrada muleca! Retornou a mim, isso foi feito. E suponho que terá uma linda história para me explicar onde estiveste durante esta última semana.

Isabella se comportou de maneira fria e distante. Não lhe agradava ser insultada na frente dos vizinhos da aldeia. Seu pai já conhecia a razão que a tinha impulsionado a escapar, e sua resposta foi simples, quase brusca.

- Levei a Sócrates para dar um comprido passeio.

- Um comprido passeio! Estiveste cinco dias fora de casa e me vem com isso! Va! Você tinha escapado! - Olhou-a com olhos suspicazes-. Pergunto-me por que retornou. Acreditei que não voltaria a verte jamais, mas aqui chega, em uma luxuosa carruagem, como se fosse uma maldita princesa que deve visitar ao seus súditos.

A resposta de Isabella revelou algo de sua cólera.

- Se tivesse tido alternativa, jamais teria retornado. Lorde Masen... - Uma exclamação afogada por parte dos espectadores a deteve e, ao olhar a seu redor, precaveu-se de que todos os vizinhos aguardavam ansiosos suas seguintes palavras-. Lorde Masen se fez cargo do assunto e ordenou a seus serventes que me trouxessem de volta. - topo-se com os olhos de Charlie, e arqueou suas delineadas sobrancelhas-. Sem dúvida, teu amigo, pai.

- Não houve nenhum lorde Masen desde que morreu queimado no incendeio - proferiu ele com cólera-. Está mentindo!

- Está equivocado, pai.

- Esboçou um triste sorriso-. Lorde Masen não está morto, a não ser vivo.

- Há testemunhas que lhe viram na janela com o fogo lhe consumindo as costas! - sustentou Charlie-. Não pode estar vivo!

- Sem dúvida, está - respondeu Isabella com calma-. Está vivendo em Masen Hall com uma escolta de serventes...

- Então, deve ser um fantasma! - mofou-se seu pai - ou alguém que te está jogando uma brincadeira! Que aspecto tinha o homem?

- Em realidade, nunca cheguei a vê-lo claramente. Seu rosto sempre estava oculto nas sombras... ou coberto com algo. - Uma rápida e fugaz imagem de uma escura figura desenhada contra a luz a impulsionou a adicionar-: Parecia listrado ou disforme... - Um murmúrio se estendeu por entre os vizinhos da aldeia e alguns deles se fizeram o sinal da cruz. Isabella se apressou a explicar-: Não estou muito segura do que vi. Golpeei a cabeça e tudo estava muito escuro. Posso havê-lo imaginado.

-Tenta me dizer que, durante quase toda uma semana, não pudeste ver o homem? – Charlie soltou uma risada zombadora-. Deve pensar que sou um tolo, menina, se espera que acredite nesse conto.

- Não tenho por que mentir - afirmou Isabella.

O lacaio colocou a bolsa e a arreios da moça junto ao portal da casa e retornou a fechar a portinhola da carruagem. - É, você! – Charlie apontou ao homem com o dedo e olhou de soslaio aos vizinhos, esperançado em pôr fim à descabelada história de sua filha-. Poderia você nos dizer que aspecto tem... né... seu amo?

- Não estou muito seguro, senhor. Charlie ficou desconcertado. - Como?

- Faz três anos que não o vejo.

- Como é possível que não o tenha visto? Você trabalha para ele, não é assim?

- Não tive oportunidade de ver lorde Masen desde que retornei a Masen Hall.

- Então, como sabe que está trabalhando para lorde Masen?

- Disse-me isso a senhora Kendall, senhor, ela sim o viu. - A senhora Kendall? – Charlie franziu o cenho. Isabella se apressou a subministrar à informação.

- É a ama de chaves de lorde Masen.

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se uniram em um gesto ofuscado. Não podia entender o que esses dois sustentavam, e suspeitava que estavam tentando fazê-lo passar por tolo. Sacudiu a mão com rudeza para indicar a Isabella que entrasse na casa. Quando a jovem se retirou, ele voltou a dirigir-se ao lacaio.

- Não conheço seu amo, nem tampouco entendo suas razões, mas pode você lhe agradecer, a quem quer que seja, por me devolver a minha filha. Será bem-vindo em minha casa, se alguma vez decide visitar nossa aldeia de Mawbry.

O carro se afastou em direção ao norte. O grupo de aldeãos se dispersou, com uma boa história que relatar e na qual poderiam espraiar-se. O incêndio de Masen Hall se desvaneceu em suas memórias. Os detalhes tinham sido esquecidos, mas esse fato não lhes impediria de narrar o acontecido como se o recordassem com precisão.

O prefeito lançou um olhar carrancudo a seu filho, que permanecia imóvel, sujeitando ainda as rédeas de Sócrates.

- Ponha esse animal onde sua irmã não possa voltar a agarrá-lo, ou farei que o devorem os cães.

Charlie caminhou para a casa e fechou violentamente a porta detrás de si, encontrando a Isabella, que aguardava ao pé das escadas. O homem cruzou os braços à altura do peito e perguntou:

- Agora, minha agraciada muleca, estou disposto a escutar suas razões para haver escapado de minha casa.

A jovem se voltou ligeiramente e empinou o queixo ao responder. - Decidi que já não desejava seguir-me submetendo ao seus caprichos. Tinha pensado conseguir um emprego onde pudesse encontrá-lo, e andar meu próprio caminho pelo mundo. Nunca teria retornado se lorde Masen não tivesse ordenado que me trouxessem de volta a casa.

Os olhos do Charlie perfuraram à menina.

- Bom, mocinha, posto que tem se proposto desobedecer a seu próprio pai, não fica outra alternativa mais que te tirar toda minha confiança. Estive preocupado, seriamente inquieto, com o leilão a só um par de dias de distância e todos os homens da aldeia perguntandose lhes estaria enganando.

Isabella respondeu com valentia.

- Compreendo sua terrível preocupação, pai, seriamente. Mas, a diferencia do meu, sua tortura foi provocado por você. Em troca, todas minhas desgraças foram causadas por outro.

- Causadas por outro! Causadas por outro, diz? - grunhiu Charlie com o rosto vermelho pela ira-. Cuidei-te todos estes meses desde que morreu sua mãe. Dei-te tudo o que pude: alimento para encher sua barriga e um teto para cobrir sua cabeça, e até algum vestido de tanto em tanto só para te fazer feliz. - Ignorou a suave risada zombadora de sua filha e prosseguiu-. E também tenho feito todo o possível para te encontrar um bom marido.

- Um bom marido? Assim chama um fracote adoentado, ou a um obeso que não pode contar dedos dos pés? A um camundongo aboso com mãos pegajosas? Ou a um solteirão muito velho para buscar uma esposa por seus próprios meios? Um bom marido, diz? - Riu com desprezo-. Eu diria, melhor, uma boa fortuna para um homem desesperado.

- Chame-o do que quiser - resmungou seu pai-, mas até que se vá desta casa, encontrará a porta de seu quarto fechada com chave durante a noite. Não irá a nenhuma parte a não ser com o Seth ou comigo... Logo, virá o leilão e veremos que preço me oferecem por ti.

- Agora, retirarei-me a minha habitação - anunciou Isabella de maneira cortante-. E permanecerei ali, embora não feche a porta com chave. E, logo, irei ao leilão. Mas te sugiro que faça todos os acertos adiantado. As bodas deverá celebrar-se no dia seguinte, porque não penso em ficar nesta casa mais que uma só noite depois de ter sido vendida. E, uma vez que me tenha partido, deixará de ter autoridade sobre mim, porque já não te reconhecerei como pai.

* * *

_A Bella disse as palavras certas para esse Monstro que ela chama de pai..._

_Quem faria isso com o próprio filho? Um monstro... A menina está pagando pelos pecados e erros dele, foi ele que causou tudo isso! E o Seth é um banana, que não se manifesta de jeito algum..._

_Mais a Bella vai ter dois homens para cuidar dela... O Lorde Masen e o Edward, mais eu diria que quem vai cuidar mais da Bella é o Edward! _

_O próximo capitulo meus amores, é emocionante mesmo... eu chorei, fiquei desesperada, queria matar esse monstro e o Edward, nunca fiquei tão desesperada com um livro como com esse... Jesus!_

_Então se preparem!_

_Então meus amores lindosss... Bom Sabado para vocês... Até domingo... Fiquem com o Papai do Céu... Robsteijoooosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Diaaaa! Fiquei sumida por causa das minhas dores de cabeça... Elas não me deixam ficar olhando por muito tempo para o computador... Eu não acho justo vocês ficarem sem os capitulos por isso resolvi postar com dor mesmo kkk... Estou postando 3 em 1... Espero que gostem... Muitas emoções fortes... E se preparem o lorde Masen vai aparecer pra valer... Boa leitura... nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

Durante trinta minutos antes da hora assinalada, Seth se manteve em pé, frente à estalagem, para chamar todos aqueles que participariam.

- Ei, você! Ouça! O leilão da filha do prefeito está a ponto de começar. Ouça! Ouça! Una-se ao grupo. Faça suas ofertas pela mão da jovem.

Isabella estremecia cada vez que os jumbrosos avisos de seu irmão penetravam pela janela aberta de seu dormitório. Em poucos minutos, encontraria-se sobre a plataforma e não teria outra alternativa a não ser tolerar os olhares obcenos dos homens. A multidão começou a amontoar-se frente à estalagem.

Sem lugar a dúvidas, muitos deles se somavam ao grupo por curiosidade, mais que pelo desejo de participar do leilão. Depois desse dia, dificilmente os aldeãos de Mawbry chegariam a esquecer dos Swan. Certamente, era isto a única coisa seu pai tinha feito para garantir sua fama, já que tinha dedicado a maior parte de seu tempo para seus próprios prazeres, sem tentar erigir-se como um prefeito memorável.

Isabella fechou a janela. Nesse dia seria vendida e no seguinte desposada. Já tinha aceito essa realidade. Ainda não sabia se seria capaz de tolerar ao seu marido, e só rogava que não se tratasse de Caius Goodfield nem do Mike Newton.

Alisou distraídamente um cacho de cabelo que lhe caía sobre a testa. Para desafiar as ordens de seu pai a respeito de deixar o cabelo solto, recolheu seu cabelo avermelhado com o habitual coque sujeito na nuca. Pretendia parecer com uma solteirona amadurecida, mas não obtinha absolutamente alcançar seu encargo. Sua suave e extraordinária beleza permaneceria jovem durante muitos anos e, com o cabelo recolhido, a perfeição de seus delicados olhos e o contorno ovalado de seu rosto resultavam ainda mais evidentes.

Começou a descer lentamente a escada, aos pé da qual aguardava seu pai.

- Por fim - grunhiu ele-. Acreditei que teria que subir para te buscar

- Não tinha necessidade de preocupar-se, pai - respondeu ela com tom suave-. Prometi que iria ao leilão.

Isabella colocou a capa de lã e cobriu a cabeça com o capuz, não só para proteger-se dos olhares curiosos, mas também para ocultar a palidez de seu rosto. Sentia-se ferida em seu orgulho, mas o temor do que poderia lhe proporcionar o destino a acovardava profundamente. Tinha dado sua palavra de que assistiria ao leilão e desposaria do homem que a comprasse: entretanto, sua promessa não eliminava seus medos e ansiedades.

A carruagem de lorde Talbot se encontrava a um lado do caminho perto da casa dos Swan, e quando Charlie estirou o pescoço para espiar no interior, o rosto de Tanya apareceu no guichê. A jovem olhou a Isabella com um sorriso condescendente nos lábios.

- Minha querida Isabella, desejo que tenha a boa sorte de encontrar um marido nesse grupo de almas desencaminhadas. Ao que parece, despertou o interesse de todos os descarados enriquecidos de nossa sociedade. Agrada-me não estar em seu lugar.

Isabella ignorou o comentário e continuou seu caminho. A risada desafiante da mulher a impulsionou a aceitar seu destino com a maior dignidade possível. Que outra coisa podia fazer quando sabia que nenhuma prece poderia surtir efeito algum?

O habitual grupo de aldeãos se encontrava presente na reunião, a qual se a somaram, também, alguns estranhos. Quando Isabella se aproximou, os homens a observaram atentamente e os sorrisos que iluminaram seus rostos revelaram que suas mentes estavam a toda velocidade. Se, alguma vez, ela havia se sentido nua sob o olhar de Edward, os olhos lascivos desses canalhas a faziam sentir indecente.

Seth tinha construído uma pequena plataforma diante da estalagem e, quando a multidão se separou para lhe dar passo, a moça fixou o olhar sobre a estrutura, a fim de evitar topar-se com os rostos que tanto temia encontrar. Não desejava ver Mike, Caius, ou a qualquer um dos outros pretendentes que tinha rechaçado.

Muito aturdida, Isabella avançou para subir os degraus e, em meio de sua confusão, encontrou uma mão preparada para ajudá-la. Era uma mão forte, magra, e sua pele bronzeada contrastava com o delicado punho branco da camisa. Ao vê-la, o coração lhe deu um tombo e, até antes de levantar o olhar, soube que, a seu lado, encontraria a figura de Edward Cullen. Estava certa, e a imagem desse homem tão belo a deixou sem fôlego.

Charlie abriu passagem entre ambos com rudeza.

- Senhor Cullen, se tiver lido o anúncio, saberá que não lhe será permitido participar do leilão.

Edward assentiu com um breve movimento de cabeça, e um sorriso zombador se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Você foi muito claro nesse ponto, senhor.

- Então, por que veio?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Bom, certo interesse financeiro une aos acontecimentos. Como recordará, trata-se de uma dívida de jogo que você prometeu pagar.

- Já o disse! - bramou Charlie -. Você obterá seu dinheiro!

Edward procurou no interior de sua jaqueta e extraiu um maço de papéis cuidadosamente atados.

- Se a memória não lhe falhar, prefeito, poderá você reconhecer estes documentos como evidência das dívidas que deixou impagadas em Londres.

Charlie observou estupefato ao cavalheiro, sem poder expressar uma resposta, ou uma negativa.

Edward desdobrou os pergaminhos e assinalou o nome que se achava cuidadosamente escrito em cada um deles.

- É esta sua assinatura, conforme acredito.

Logo depois de uma breve, vacilante olhar, Charlie avermelhou de ira. - O que significa isto? O que pode interessar a você estes papéis?

- As dívidas são de supremo interesse meu - respondeu Edward com tom afável-. Com meu dinheiro paguei aos comerciantes de Londres e dessa forma suas obrigações para comigo, senhor prefeito, incrementaram-se.

Charlie não podia sair de seu assombro.

- E por que você fez semelhante coisa?

- OH, dou-me conta de que você não pode me pagar neste momento, mas estou disposto a ser generoso. Não acostumo tomar decisões precipitadas quando se trata de uma relação duradoura, mas você me pressionou. Em troca da mão de sua filha, darei-lhe um documento que certifique o pagamento destas dívidas.

- Jamais! - gritou Seth, extraindo uma exclamação de surpresa dos lábios de Isabella. O moço se encontrava de pé na borda da plataforma e sacudia o punho em direção a Edward-. Nunca permitirei que minha irmã se case com um canalha como você!

Edward elevou os olhos para olhar o jovem com expressão zombadora.

- Por que não pergunta a sua irmã o que lhe agradaria fazer?

- Eu mesmo o mataria antes de lhe permitir que se casasse com ela! - grunhiu Seth -. Tome-o como uma advertência, senhor Cullen.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada irônica.

- Seja mais cuidadoso com suas ameaças, senhor. Não acredito que você pudesse tolerar a perda de outro braço.

- Você teve sorte dessa vez. Mas isso não voltará a acontecer - rugiu Seth ferozmente.

- De acordo com seus antecedentes, acredito que, em realidade, não tenho que me preocupar muito. – Edward se voltou para Charlie, ignorando abruptamente o moço-. Sugiro-lhe que você considere minha oferta, prefeito. Pode escolher entre arriscar-se a obter uma considerável soma de dinheiro com a venda de sua filha no leilão, ou me entregar isso agora como pagamento de todas suas dívidas.

Isabella recordou as noites que tinha passado sentada junto à cama de seu irmão, enquanto o moço se retorcia de dor. Ela tinha jurado vingar-se desse ianque, o mesmo que agora exigia sua mão ou o pagamento de uma dívida, como se não lhe importasse como os obteria. Podia esse homem ser tão arrogante para supor que ela cairia rendida a seus pés em uma amostra de gratidão, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito a sua família e quando jamais se dignou a lhe mencionar uma promessa de amor ou devoção? Com um tom de voz vacilante, Isabella inquiriu:

- Acaso tomaria você por esposa alguém que o detesta? Edward a observou por um instante, antes de formular sua própria resposta.

- Preferiria acaso desposar-se com algum dos homens que vejo eu aqui?

A jovem baixou o olhar, já que ele tinha sabido apontar à raiz de sua angústia.

- Ela correrá o risco - grunhiu Charlie -. Há muitos aqui que estariam dispostos a pagar um alto preço por uma esposa tão bela. Além disso, veria-me em um sério problema se decepcionasse aos cavalheiros aqui pressente, entregando-lhe a você antes que eles tivessem oportunidade de provar sua sorte. Dado que muitos destes homens são meus amigos, não me parece correto enganá-los dessa forma. - Assentiu com a cabeça para confirmar sua declaração-. Não posso enganar assim a meus amigos.

Edward voltou a guardar os documentos no bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Fez você sua escolha; a mim, só me subtrai aguardar o resultado. Pode estar seguro de que, só com o reembolso total das dívidas, considerarei solucionado este assunto. - tocou levemente a aba do chapéu-. Verei-os mais tarde, então.

Charlie empurrou a sua sobressaltada filha, forçando-a a subir os degraus. Foi um momento difícil para Isabella. Desejava conservar um ar depreciativo, enfrentar a todos esses homens com sereno desafio, mas seu amassado orgulho e uma penosa desconfiança no futuro perturbaram seus sentidos. Momentaneamente cega por uma corrente de lágrimas, tropeçou na barra do vestido. Uma vez mais, encontrou uma mão poderosa disposta a ajudá-la. Dedos largos a tiraram do ombro e a sujeitaram com firmeza, até que ela conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Furiosa consigo mesma por tal demonstração de debilidade, Isabella levantou o queixo e se encontrou com os olhos verdes, que a observavam com expressão compassiva. Isto foi muito para ela.

- Por favor... não... não me toque - sussurrou.

Edward retirou a mão e soltou uma risada breve, depreciativa. - Quando disser isso a seu marido, minha querida, recorde ser mais autoritária. Talvez lhe resulte mais efetivo.

Afastou-se com passo decidido, e Isabella o observou afastar-se através de um manto de lágrimas. Nesse mesmo instante, a carruagem dos Talbot se deteve junto ao ianque e o rosto da Tanya voltou a aparecer pelo guichê.

- Edward, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a jovem com tom ofendido, enquanto ele se aproximava do carro-. Não me dirá que veio comprar uma esposa. Sem dúvida, um homem de sua classe e sua fortuna pode aspirar a algo melhor que a uma simples Isabella Swan.

A Edward não foi difícil imaginar a quem se referia a moça.

- Devo cobrar uma dívida. Tanya riu com alívio.

- Bom, isso me parece compreensível. Me preocupei sobremaneira. Acreditei que você tinha perdido a razão. Um suave sorriso curvou os lábios do jovem.

- Não completamente.

- Amos, cavalheiros - animou Charlie -. Venham deleitar-se com esta encantadora beleza. Nunca verão ninguém que possa se comparar, uma vez que ela for vendida. Aproximem-se e olhem-na. O leilão começará apenas dentro de alguns minutos.

Charlie tomou a capa de Isabella e, quando ela tentou sujeitá-la, ele riu com expressão zombadora e a arrebatou das mãos.

Um estridente rugido de aprovação proveio da audiência e os ávidos olhos dos homens pousaram sobre o prêmio. Entusiasmado, o prefeito soltou o firme coque de Isabella, para que o avermelhado cabelo sedoso lhe caísse sobre os ombros.

- Observem, cavalheiros. Acaso esta moça não vale uma fortuna?

Isabella endureceu a mandíbula, e seus olhos se toparam com muito olhares lascivos. Sentiu um terrível arrepio em todo o corpo e teve que lutar para sobrepor-se a um duro momento de pânico. Levantou a cabeça e conteve a respiração ao encontrar o atento olhar de Edward. De repente, desejou não ter sido tão orgulhosa e tão tola para desprezar a oferta desse homem, já que não conseguia ver um só ser entre a audiência que não lhe causasse um tremendo mal-estar no estômago.

Tanya entreabriu os olhos ao advertir para onde se dirigida o olhar de Edward. Esclareceu a garganta e sorriu amavelmente quando ele se girou.

- Agradaria-me lhe convidar para um passeio pela campina, Edward, mas parece você muito interessado no leilão. Talvez prefira permanecer aqui. - Com um cintilante brilho nos olhos, aguardou uma negativa.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita Talbot. - Um breve sorriso roçou os lábios de Edward -. Mas o prefeito me deve uma considerável soma de dinheiro, e pode que esta seja minha única oportunidade de recuperá-lo.

- OH, já vejo. - sentia-se ofendida pelo rechaço, mas conseguiu ocultar seu chateio-. Deixarei-o para que atenda seus negócios, então. - Não pôde evitar formular uma esperançosa pergunta-. Verei-o mais tarde?

- Partirei de Mawbry esta mesma tarde. Para então já, terei terminado meus negócios aqui, e não sei quando retornarei.

- OH, mas tem que voltar! -exclamou ela-. Quando voltarei a vê-lo se não retornar?

Edward tratou de dissimular seu sorriso divertido ante a falta de discrição da jovem.

- Conservarei minha habitação na estalagem. Não passará muito tempo antes que retorne.

Tanya exalou um suspiro de alívio.

- Não deixe de me avisar quando vier, Edward. Ofereceremos uma festa durante o inverno e suponho que você não vai querer perde-lá. Congelou-lhe o sorriso quando ele olhou por cima do ombro sem oferecer uma resposta. A moça começava a suspeitar que os negócios do homem giravam ao redor da filha do prefeito-. Devo partir, Edward.

- Mas se trocar seus planos com respeito a sua viagem, estarei sozinha em casa durante toda a noite. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um tímido sorriso-. Meu pai continua ainda em Londres e estará ausente por algum tempo.

- Recordarei-o - respondeu Edward e saudou com o chapéu-. Bom dia.

Tanya inclinou a cabeça brevemente em um gesto de despedida, irritada ante a indiferença desse homem, que não tinha feito nenhum esforço por retê-la.

Consolou-se com a idéia de que, se ele estava interessado em Isabella, perdia seu tempo. Depois do leilão, a moça se converteria na esposa de outro homem e ficaria fora de seu alcance.

A carruagem se afastou pelo caminho, e Edward se dispôs a concentrar toda sua atenção no evento, inclinando-se sobre um poste com os olhos fixos na filha do prefeito.

- Cavalheiros, vieram até aqui com a esperança de encontrar uma esposa, e esta moça, em poucos minutos, passará a ser a esposa... de um de vocês! – Charlie riu, assinalando com o dedo a aqueles que se apertavam para conseguir uma melhor visão. O prefeito adotou uma pose solene e tomou as lapelas do casaco-. Agora bem, prometi a jovem à todos vocês, cavalheiros, mas só se aproximem quem tem intenção de desposá-la, e espero que não me permitam faltar a minha palavra. Eu mesma serei testemunha das bodas e não tolerarei nenhuma sacanagem. Está claro?

Isabella estremeceu quando seus olhos se toparam com o homem a quem tinha apelidado «o camundongo cinza». O aberto caminho até chegar à primeira fila e seu agradado sorriso o delatou como um dos mais interessados participantes. Se esse homem fizesse a oferta mais tentadora, sem dúvida, pretenderia uma recompensa por ter sido rechaçado em sua primeira visita à casa do prefeito, e Isabella jamais voltaria a ter um pacífico dia ou uma noite serena.

A jovem percorreu com o olhar os numerosos rostos da audiência. Caius Goodfield, ao menos, não se encontrava no grupo, mas James Chambers se achava presente. Sua modesta carruagem estava estacionada junto ao caminho e o velho, enxuto chofer tremia sob sua jaqueta puída.

Em sua maioria, os homens que se congregaram ao redor da plataforma não pareciam possuir grandes fortunas. Todos eles tinham sua atenção concentrada na jovem, exceto um indivíduo grisalho, elegantemente vestido, que tinha transportado uma cadeira dobradiça sobre a qual se encontrava sentado como olhar fixo em um livro que tinha aberto sobre os joelhos.

Na aparência, o homem se achava totalmente absorto nas cifras escritas nas páginas.

Charlie estendeu os braços para pedir silêncio.

- Agora bem, cavalheiros, como saberão, encontro-me penosamente perturbado por meus credores, de outra forma, jamais teria organizado este leilão. Mas eles não deixam de me pressionar, e este, inclusive - assinalou com o dedo ao Edward Cullen -, veio até minha casa para me exigir o pagamento de minhas dívidas. Temam piedade de mim e desta jovem mulher que jamais manteve relações com um homem. Ela foi uma bênção para Seth e para mim durante estes últimos anos, desde que aconteceu a morte de sua pobre mãe. Mas chegou o momento em que a moça deve desposar-se e desembaraçar-se da árdua tarefa de cuidar de sua família. Por isso, rogo-lhes, cavalheiros, que sejam generosos em suas ofertas. Aproximem-se todos aqueles que tenham vindo até aqui com sérias intenções. Adiantem-se. Aqui, lhes permitam aproximar-se. - Extraiu seu relógio de bolso e o mostrou à audiência-. É quase a hora, e começaremos já. O que dizem, cavalheiros? Qual é a primeira oferta? Mil libras, dizem? Mil libras?

O primeiro em responder foi James Chambers, quem levantou timidamente uma mão. Com um tom vacilante, afirmou: - Sim... Sim, ofereço mil libras.

Do fundo, Edward desdobrou o maço de documentos e extraiu um par de papéis. Agitou-os no ar para atrair a atenção do Charlie e, em silêncio, esboçou com os lábios as palavras «Uma miséria».

Charlie avermelhou e redobrou seus esforços.

- Ai, cavalheiros, observem o prêmio que poderiam ganhar. Minha preciosa filha, de indiscutível beleza. Inteligente. Capaz de ler e escrever. Cheia de talento para os números. Um motivo de orgulho para qualquer homem.

- Mil e quinhentas - gritou uma voz grosseira entre a multidão-. Ofereço mil e quinhentas libras pela empregada.

- Empregada, por agora. – Charlie se tornou um pouco irritado-. Compreendem vocês que esta venda só se levará a cabo sob promessa de matrimônio? E haverá bodas, isso posso assegurá-lo. Portanto, não pensem que poderão comprar a minha filha para somá-la a algum indecoroso harém. Só a venderei sob promessa de matrimônio. Não quero armadilhas, e me assegurarei de que não as haja. Agora, vamos, cavalheiros. Animem-se. Abram seus moedeiros, o rogo. Vocês mesmos podem ver esse homem que espera tão ansioso. Vamos, certamente podem oferecer mais de mil libras. Certamente, mais de mil e quinhentas.

O homem que se achava sentado na cadeira dobradiça, elevou sua pluma e disse com tom desinteressado:

- Dois mil.

Charlie se animou com a oferta.

- Dois mil! Dois mil oferece o cavalheiro. Quem oferece dois mil e quinhentas? Dois mil e quinhentas?

- Né, duas mil e cem libras - disse James Chambers com tom suave-. Dois mil e cem. Sim, ofereço dois mil e cem.

- Dois mil e cem, então! Dois mil e cem! Alguém melhora a oferta?

- Dois mil e trezentas! - exclamou Mike Newton, enquanto secava seus grossos lábios com um lenço-. Dois mil e trezentas!

- Que sejam dois mil e trezentas, então! Duas mil e trezentas libras! Vamos, cavalheiros. Nem sequer se aproximam vocês ao montante de minhas dívidas, e devo velar também por meu bem-estar e o bem-estar de meu pobre filho com seu braço inválido. Procurem em seus bolsos. Extraiam até a última moeda. Até agora, não ofereceram mais que duas mil e trezentas libras.

- Dois mil e quatrocentas! - gritou à mesma voz grosseira do fundo.

Preocupado, James se apressou a reafirmar sua oferta. - Dois mil e quinhentas! Duas mil e quinhentas libras!

- Duas mil e quinhentas libras por aqui! - exclamou Charlie-. Dois mil e quinhentas! Ai, cavalheiros, o imploro, tenham piedade de um ancião e de seu filho inválido. Têm diante de seus olhos a um delicioso modelo de mulher. O disse antes e o repito agora, um motivo de orgulho para qualquer homem. Uma companheira útil para aliviar suas tensões, lhes agradar e presentiá-los com numerosos meninos.

Isabella se afastou de seu pai ao ouvir esse último comentário. Era consciente do olhar implacável de Edward e, ao elevar os olhos, observou que ele tinha extraído, possivelmente, a metade dos documentos do maço, e os agitava entre os dedos, como se também estivesse implorando aos outros que melhorassem suas ofertas. A jovem sentiu uma aguda dor no peito que lhe cortou a respiração. O homem a tinha surpreso com sua proposta de matrimônio, mas agora parecia ter descartado a idéia, como se, em primeira instância, tivesse pensado nas bodas como uma mera compensação pelo dinheiro que lhe endividava.

- Dois mil e quinhentas! Alguém oferece dois mil e seiscentas? - insistiu Charlie-. Dois mil e setecentas?

- Três mil! - gritou o camundongo cinza.

Ouviu-se um forte murmúrio entre a multidão, e os joelhos de Isabella começaram a tremer. James Chambers se apressou a abir seu moedeiro e começou a contar seu conteúdo. Houve um barulho de vozes no fundo quando o participante ébrio consultou a seus amigos. O sorriso de Charlie se alargou ligeiramente, até que Edward agitou outro documento e o somou ao resto.

-Três mil! - exclamou Charlie, e levantou uma mão-. Quem dá mais? Três mil e quinhentas? Três mil e quinhentas? Quem oferece três mil e quinhentas?

Um silêncio respondeu à súplica do prefeito, enquanto James continuava contando suas moedas e os outros conversavam entre eles. O brilho nos olhos do camundongo cinza se tornou mais brilhante.

-Três mil e cem? Antes que seja muito tarde, cavalheiros, rogo-lhes que considerem o prêmio.

O homem da cadeira dobradiça fechou o livro de um golpe, colocou a pluma firmemente em seu estojo e se levantou da discutível comodidade de seu assento.

- Cinco mil libras! - exclamou com frieza-. Ofereço cinco mil.

Um repentino silêncio reinou entre a multidão. James Chambers cessou de contar seu dinheiro: já não poderia melhorar a oferta. O rosto do camundongo cinza expressou sua derrota. Inclusive o bêbado do fundo soube que a oferta excedia com acréscimo seus meios. Cinco mil libras não era uma soma facilmente superável.

Edward observou a cena com expressão incrédula. Estudou atentamente a Isabella, como se estivesse julgando o valor da moça e logo pareceu duvidar, quando franziu o sobrecenho. Nesse preciso instante, ela teve a certeza de que, se o tivesse tido perto, teria tentado lhe arrancar os olhos.

- Cinco mil libras, então! – declarou Charlie com tom alegre-. Cinco mil libras, um! Ultima oportunidade, cavalheiros. Cinco mil libras, dois! - Olhou em redor, mas não encontrou mais postadores-. Cinco mil libras, então! A oferta é deste cavalheiro. - Aplaudiu com as mãos e assinalou ao homem elegantemente vestido-. Ganhou você um magnífico prêmio, senhor.

- OH, não, não é para mim - explicou o cavalheiro. Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão surpreendida. - Quer dizer que esteve oferecendo preços em nome de outro? - Ante o gesto afirmativo do homem, perguntou-: E quem é esse outro, se pode saber-se, senhor?

- Sim, lorde Masen.

Isabella afogou uma exclamação e observou ao homem sobressaltada. Além de uma figura indistinta que revoava em sua memória como um fantasma disforme, ela não tinha um rosto, uma forma, para identificar a quem a tinha atendido durante sua enfermidade.

Charlie não estava totalmente convencido.

- Você tem alguma evidência que prove que veio em seu nome? Alguma vez ouvi que o lorde tinha morrido.

O homem extraiu uma carta marcada com um selo e a entregou ao prefeito.

- Meu nome é Benjamin Jagger - explicou-. Tal como se diz na carta, fui advogado da família Masen durante vários anos. Se tiver você duvida, estou seguro de que muitos dos aqui presente podem testemunhar que o selo é autêntico.

Um zumbido de vozes correu entre a multidão, e em seguida se converteu em uma confusa mescla de intrigas, conjeturas e algumas verdades, indistinguíveis uns de outros. Isabella alcançou para ouvir as palavras «queimado», «disforme», «horripilante», entre o ininteligível barulho. E uma lenta sensação de horror começou a enviar correntes geladas de apreensão por todo seu corpo. Lutou para manter a calma, enquanto o advogado subia os degraus. O homem depositou um saco de dinheiro sobre uma pequena mesa que servia de escritório e começou a escrever seu nome ao pé dos papéis, identificando-se como procurador de lorde Masen.

Edward abriu passo entre a multidão e subiu à plataforma, para agitar o maço de documentos diante do nariz de Charlie.

- Reclamo toda essa soma, exceto cinqüenta libras, que deixo a sua inteira disposição. Quatro mil novecentas e cinqüenta libras é meu preço por estes documentos. Alguma objeção?

Charlie observou estupefato ao gigantesco homem que o repreendia. Tivesse desejado encontrar a forma de ficar com uma maior parte da fortuna, mas sabia que as dívidas impagadas de Londres e o dinheiro que devia a Edward somavam muito mais de cinco mil libras. Era um trato justo, e não pôde a não ser assentir com a cabeça e dar assim seu mudo consentimento no acerto.

Edward tomou o saco, contou cinqüenta libras e arrojou as moedas sobre a mesa. Guardou o resto no bolso de sua jaqueta e assinalou com o dedo o maço de documentos.

Jamais pensei que alcançaria essa soma, mas há consegui, e me sinto satisfeito. A partir de hoje, terminamos com todas nossas dívidas, prefeito.

- Maldito seja! - resmungou Isabella perto do ombro do ianque. A facilidade com que esse homem ponhava ponto final ao assunto a encolerizava ainda mais que a atitude de seu pai. Antes que ninguém pudesse detê-la, arrebatou-lhe o maço de documentos da mão e tomou um punhado de moedas da mesa. Logo, lançou-se a correr, desejando não voltar a vê-los nunca mais.

Charlie tentou segui-la, mas perdeu tempo ao ter que esquivar repetidas vezes do enorme corpo de Edward. -Tire-se de meu caminho! - gritou -. A muleca levou meu dinheiro!

Edward finalmente aceitou por-se a um lado. Ao tempo que Charlie saía apressadamente, Seth sujeitou o ianque e ou acusou com fúria:

- Tem feito de propósito! Eu vi!

Edward encolheu de ombros com indiferença.

- Sua irmã tem todo o direito de levar o que deseje. Só quis me assegurar de que rebelaria contra seu pai.

Ante semelhante declaração, o moço não pôde encontrar nenhum válido argumento. Recolheu o resto das moedas e logo depois de guardar no bolso, expressou com tom depreciativo: - Ao menos, conseguimos nos libertar de você.

Edward o observou com o mesmo sorriso tolerante, até que Seth afastou o olhar. Depois de se esquivar do ianque grosseiramente, o moço descendeu os degraus e se apressou a seguir a sua família.

Charlie correu atrás de Isabella, ansioso por recuperar as moedas que a jovem lhe tinha arrebatado. Chegou à casa suarento e ofegando para recuperar o fôlego. Fechou a porta violentamente, e encontrou a sua fila frente à chaminé da sala com o olhar fixo nas brilhantes chama, que lambiam vorazmente o maço de documentos.

- É, menina! Que demônios está fazendo? - perguntou-. Esses papéis são muito importantes. São minha única prova para demonstrar que foi pago minhas dívidas a esse canalha. E que diabos fez com meu dinheiro?

- Agora me pertence - declarou Isabella com tom gelado. É meu dote! Minha parte do dinheiro da noiva! Um miserável valor que levo desta casa. Se ocupe de fazer todos os acertos para amanhã, porque esta será a última noite que durma baixo deste teto. Entendeu pai? - Acentuou o título com um amargo sorriso de desprezo-. E não retornarei jamais.

Os raquíticos cavalos foram alugados para levar a família Swan de Mawbry até uma igreja nos subúrbios de Carlisle obs: (é o nome da cidade mesmo), já que era ali onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

O dia tinha amanhecido muito frio, com um vento congelante que esbofeteava as árvores com um movimento frenético. O percurso das horas não prometia calor, posto que já tinha passado do meio-dia e o ar seguia gelado, igual ao silêncio que reinava no interior do carro.

O veículo estralava e sacudia, incrementando assim o mal-estar de Seth. O moço sujeitou a cabeça entre as mãos e fechou os olhos, mas não pôde conciliar o sonho que tinha perdido durante a farra da noite anterior. Charlie não se sentia muito melhor, já que dado que não era todos os dias que um homem pode ganhar um lorde para sua família, ficou até as primeiras horas da manhã fazendo alarde de sua sorte. Seus amigos opinavam que lorde Masen era uma alma generosa, que tinha investido uma extravagante soma de dinheiro na compra da jovem e que, provavelmente, o mais correto seria que a menina se desposasse com ele. Logo depois da estadia de Isabella em Masen Hall, os rumores e conjeturas tinham circulado na boca de todos, e mais de um se perguntou se sua senhoria não teria tomado certas liberdades com a moça. Entretanto, de ser assim, ao menos o homem tinha decidido emendar seu errado comportamento pronunciando os votos matrimoniais com a jovem. Certamente, os fofoqueiros ainda não cessavam de fazer alarde ao redor do assunto, e recolhiam e saboreavam cada bocado que flutuava em seus caminhos, para espremê-lo uma e outra vez, a fim de extrair toda a doçura que pudesse lhes brindar.

Durante todo o trajeto, Isabella permaneceu presa em seus próprios pensamentos, sem desejos de parecer amável frente a seu pai. Nem por um instante se separou do canto da carruagem, protegida dentro de sua capa, tratando de encontrar um pouco de calor no frio veículo. Para a cerimônia, pôs o vestido que tinha passado a ser o melhor de seu guarda-roupa. Não usava vestido de noiva. Em realidade, preferia luzir esse aspecto um pouco desalinhado, posto que assim expressasse sua tristeza. Porém, era esse o dia de suas bodas, e se tinha banhado e polido com cuidado. Isso era o pouco que podia fazer.

A carruagem estralou pelas estreitas ruas de Carlisle. Charlie passou a cabeça pelo guichê e, aos gritos, indicou-lhe ao chofer que os conduzisse até a pequena igreja dos subúrbios. Quando chegaram, o carro de lorde Masen já se encontrava estacionado em um lado do caminho. O chofer e o lacaio - vestidos com pontos de tricô brancos, jaquetas a jogo e calções da cor verde escura- aguardavam junto a um grupo de brilhantes cavalos negros. O veículo estava vazio e, ao não ver sinais de sua senhoria no parque, o prefeito em seguida supôs que o homem estava esperando à noiva no interior da igreja.

Charlie abriu passo por entre as pesadas portas do edifício e atraiu bruscamente a atenção de Benjamin Jagger e do bom clérigo, que se encontravam junto a uma mesa alta, estreita, frente à larga fila de assentos. Junto à entrada, havia um homem, vestido com jaqueta e calções negros, em uma pose de espera, com as pernas separadas e os braços cruzados. Não havia ninguém mais na capela. Mesmo que o traje do homem fosse, sem dúvida, mais tétrico que o de lorde Talbot, Charlie disse que não havia nada escrito quanto aos variados gostos da nobreza. O prefeito esclareceu garganta.

- É... sua senhoria... - começou a dizer. O sujeito arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Você se refere a mim, senhor, meu nome é Allistar. Eu sou o criado de lorde Masen... senhor.

Charlie se ruborizou ao precaver do engano que acabava de cometer e soltou uma breve risada para dissimular sua vergonha. - Certamente... é... lorde Masen. - Olhou a seu redor, mas não encontrou a ninguém que pudesse ser depositário desse título-. Onde se encontra sua senhoria?

- Meu amo está na reitoria, senhor. Virá quando for à hora.

A porta de entrada se abriu lentamente e apareceu Seth com a cabeça muito erguida, como se temesse que esta lhe desprendesse do corpo. O moço se situou em um dos bancos do fundo e fechou os olhos. Ali permaneceria, com a esperança de não ser incomodado, até o final da cerimônia.

Isabella caminhou para o primeiro assento com as costas tensa e erguida. Sabia que sua vida estava a ponto de culminar e se sentia como um criminoso que se prepara para a morte e perguntava se a forca marcaria o final de todas suas penúrias, ou se na verdade lhe aguardaria um inferno mais à frente.

Com pernas tremulas, deixou-se cair no banco, e permaneceu muda, só em seu infortúnio, com a certeza de que seu pai a avisaria quando a cerimônia estivesse por começar.

O reverendo Miller não pareceu preocupado pela ausência do noivo, enquanto se ocupava de preparar os documentos, inspecionava os textos e colocava seu selo e rubrica ao pé no fim do papel. Benjamin Jagger estampou sua assinatura com elegância, identificando-se como uma testemunha, e logo o prefeito se inclinou sobre o pergaminho e rabiscou seu próprio nome com cuidado. Então, chamaram a Isabella e lhe entregaram a pluma. A jovem agüentou o momento, realizando enormes esforços para ocultar sua confusão.

O clérigo fez um sinal a Allistar, e o servente desapareceu por um comprido e escuro corredor. Transcorreu uma eternidade antes que voltassem a ouvir pisadas no corredor. Desta vez, o som era estranho. Primeiro, um golpe, e logo o ruído de algo que se arrastava. Enquanto escutava atentamente, Isabella recordou as palavras da multidão.

Aleijado! Disforme! Horripilante!

O eco das pegadas se desvaneceu ao aparecer à figura de lorde Masen. Em um primeiro momento, só divisou uma forma negra coberta com uma larga capa. A parte superior do corpo era indistinguível na escuridão do corredor, mas quando o homem se aproximou da luz, Isabella afogou uma exclamação ao advertir a razão que o levava a mover-se de uma maneira tão peculiar. A sola da bota direita era muito grosa e pesada, como se estivesse endireitando um pé disforme ou retorcido. Depois de cada passo, o homem arrastava sua pesada perna para uni-la com a outra.

Isabella o observou com horror. Com certa relutância, levantou o olhar e, quando finalmente a luz da vela iluminou a figura completa de seu futuro esposo, os joelhos começaram a lhe tremer. O que viu era o mais aterrador que jamais tinha visto ou imaginado.

A cabeça e o rosto de lorde Masen estavam totalmente protegido por um elmo de couro negro, ao qual lhe tinham feito dois buracos para os olhos, dois diminutos orifícios para o nariz e uma série de aberturas para a boca. A máscara não deixava ver nem um só olho, já que inclusive os olhos se achavam ocultos nas sombras dos pequenos buracos.

Em meio de sua perplexidade, Isabella pôde notar alguns outros detalhes de seu futuro esposo. Salvo uma camisa branca, vestia inteiramente de negro. Luvas de couro do mesmo tom cobriam suas mãos, que sujeitavam uma pesada bengala com a ponta prata. Debaixo da capa, tinha ombros que se viam largos e fortes. O esquerdo parecia mais levantado que o outro, mas Isabella não pôde determinar se isso se devia a uma deformidade, ou a desequiIibrada forma de caminhar. Em geral, o homem apresentava um aspecto terrorífico para uma jovem noiva que via pela primeira vez a seu futuro marido.

Lorde Masen se deteve ante o grupo e fez uma cerimoniosa reverência.

- Senhorita Swan. - Sua voz soou retumbante, enquanto sua respiração produzia um som tenebroso através das aberturas da máscara. Voltou-se para o pai e inclinou levemente a cabeça. - Prefeito.

Charlie conseguiu fechar a boca e assentiu com a cabeça. - Lor... Lorde Masen.

O mascarado voltou a concentrar toda sua atenção na joven.

- Rogo-lhe que me desculpe por meu aspecto. Alguma vez, fui como qualquer outro homem, forte e erguido, mas tive a desgraça de sofrer algumas queimaduras. Agora, os cães ladram a meu passo e se atemorizam os meninos; por essa razão, devo usar esta máscara. O resto de meu corpo é tal como o vê. Talvez, você possa compreender por que prefiro permanecer oculto e levar a cabo meus assuntos através de um representante. Entretanto, esta era uma ocasião que não podia ignorar. Depois de havê-la visto em minha casa, quando me apresentou a possibilidade de convertê-la em minha esposa, apressei-me a fazer os acertos necessários. Agora, é seu direito escolher. - Observou-a atentamente, enquanto esperava um comentário, mas a jovem permaneceu calada -. Você aceita às palavras de seu pai? Você me aceita como marido?

Isabella recordou a promessa que lhe tinha feito a seu pai, quanto a abandonar a casa para sempre. Estava segura de que ele não a receberia com agrado, se isso implicasse a devolução dos recursos de lorde Masen. Ao parecer, não ficava outra alternativa, respondeu com voz entrecortada:

- Sim, milord. Me ato às palavras de meu pai. Durante o transcurso da cerimônia, a jovem permaneceu junto ao aleijado, sentindo-se diminuída por sua presença. Com tons suaves, trêmulos, respondeu às perguntas do reverendo Barney Miller. A voz retumbante de lorde Masen ressonou fantasmagórica na quietude da igreja, quando ele também pronunciou seus votos matrimoniais.

Em poucos minutos, tudo esteve terminado. Ela se tinha convertido na esposa do tenebroso lorde Masen, e se perguntou se lhe seria possível viver em um constante pesadelo. O que outra coisa poderia ser sua vida, quando se encontraria unida a uma criatura que parecia a miserável porta do inferno?

Em uma admirável amostra de afeto, Charlie tomou a sua filha pelos ombros e a beijou na bochecha. Logo, estreitou-lhe a mão entusiasmado para observar o custoso anel. Seus olhos brilharam com cobiça, tanto como as pedras incrustadas no anel, e por um fugaz instante, seu sorriso delatou os pensamentos que atravessavam seu ambicioso cérebro. De algum modo, teria que atrair Isabella novamente a sua casa e tecer uma história que revelasse a sua senhoria quanto sofria a menina ao abandonar a seus parentes. Assim, existiria a possibilidade de que o marido convidasse toda a família para viver na mansão. Uma vez ali, só lhe faltaria um degrau para acessar às enriquecidas arcas do homem.

Charlie tratou de serenar-se e adotou uma expressão condoida, antes de aproximar-se de seu flamejante ar político.

- Estou pensando que minha filha desejará retornar a casa para recolher seus pertences, milord.

- Não será necessário - afirmou a áspera voz no outro lado da máscara-. Ela terá tudo o que deseje na mansão.

- Mas a menina não empacotou mais que umas poucas roupas. - Assinalou a pequena bolsa de Isabella ao dizer sua mentira.

- Receberá vestidos em Masen Hall. E lhe comprarão tantos como desejar.

- Está me negando o prazer de passar algumas poucas horas com minha filha? - insistiu Charlie-. Fui um bom pai, e não me agrada o que tive que fazer pelo bem da menina. Devo me assegurar de que há desposado com um homem que saberá cuidar dela... e de sua família.

O inexpressivo rosto de couro se voltou diretamente para o prefeito e os buracos dos olhos brilharam com penetrante frieza. Charlie estremeceu e suas palavras se desvaneceram imediatamente.

- Você recebeu uma considerável soma de dinheiro por sua filha - disse a sibilante voz em tom brusco e gelado-. Não haverá mais regateio. O trato foi fechado e não lhe darei uma só moeda a mais. Agora parta, antes que diga que o acerto não me foi favorável.

Charlie cambaleou, estupefato ante a ameaça, e se apressou a partir. Tomou seu Chapéu e começou a correr pelo corredor, gritando para interromper o sono de seu filho. Sem conhecer nada do que tinha ocorrido, Seth seguiu a seu pai atordoado, e o prefeito abandonou a igreja, sem sequer despedir-se de sua filha.

O violento golpe da porta retumbou nos ouvidos de Isabella. Ali terminava uma forma de vida que tinha conhecido depois da morte de sua mãe; entretanto, não sentia pena nem dor, a não ser um tremendo temor pelo que lhe proporcionaria o manhã.

Ao voltar para a realidade, a jovem viu a enorme, escura figura de seu marido afastando-se pelo corredor. Benjamin Jagger caminhou para ela e a pegou pelo braço.

- Lorde Masen deseja partir agora, senhora. Está você pronta?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, colocou a capa e permitiu que o advogado a escoltasse até a porta. O servente, Allistar, seguiu-os e, quando chegaram à carruagem, lorde Masen já se encontrava sentado em seu assento. A jovem se sentiu aliviada ao ver que não lhe tinha deixado lugar para sentar-se a seu lado. Achava-se acomodado na metade do banco com as mãos apoiadas na fortificação, os joelhos separados e a grotesca bota estendida para um lado.

Com a ajuda do senhor Benjamin Jagger, Isabella subiu ao luxuoso interior do veículo. Aturdida pela presença de seu flamejante marido, deixou-se cair no assento oposto e, durante um momento, concentrou-se em acomodar as saias e a capa, resolvida a evitar o olhar do homem.

Allistar se dirigiu à parte dianteira do veículo e se situou junto ao chofer. A carruagem começou a afastar-se da igreja, e Isabella lançou um último olhar ao pequeno edifício de pedra.

Benjamin continuava de pé onde o tinham deixado, e a imagem dessa solitária figura recordou ao seus próprios sentimentos. Apesar da presença de seu marido, sentia-se muito só e desamparada.

Seu rosto devia refletir sua pena, já que lorde Masen decidiu quebrar seu estóico silêncio.

- Anime-se, senhora. O reverendo Miller tem suficiente experiência para saber a diferença entre um enterro e uma bodas. Esta carruagem não leva você ao inferno... - encolheu ligeiramente os ombros-. Nem ao céu.

O elmo de couro conferia à voz um tom ressonante, artificial, e só o ocasional brilho que se refletia nos buracos dos olhos revelava a presença de um homem detrás da máscara. Ante as palavras de seu marido, Isabella soube que ele era consciente de seu próprio aspecto e, talvez, compreendia a inquietação de sua esposa, se não sua aversão.

A viagem da igreja transcorreu em meio de um penoso, profundo silêncio. Isabella não se atrevia a falar por temor a liberar suas emoções e expressar suas angústias. O pensamento reprovador voltou a girar em sua mente. Como podia ter sido tão arrogante de rechaçar a Edward Cullen ou, inclusive, a qualquer um dos outros pretendentes? Detestável, horripilantes os outros, sempre tivessem sido mais passíveis que esta criatura encapuzada que a observava como um falcão faminto.

À medida que se aproximavam de Masen Hall, o caminho começava a subir pela ladeira de uma colina, e Isabella se dispôs a contemplar a terra que logo seria seu lar. Para o oeste, uma tênue luz rosada iluminava o céu, anunciando a chegada do crepúsculo, e na distância, a escura silhueta da mansão contrastava com as suaves, ondulantes nuvens que se amontoavam sobre o horizonte. Ao longe, uma estreita franja de mar brilhava como uma safira encravada entre as colinas.

A carruagem se afundou no vale, aproximando-os da ponta que logo se converteria na prisão de Isabella. Ela experimentou uma terrível sensação de pânico. Sentia-se apanhada em um cárcere de horror, da qual não havia forma de escapar.

Com muita rapidez, o veículo se deteve frente à entrada da casa. Isabella aguardou tensa, enquanto lorde Masen desembarcava do carro. Repugnava-lhe a idéia de que essas mãos enluvadas, impessoais, voltassem a tocá-la; porém, não podia encontrar a forma de impedir que ele a ajudasse a descer da carruagem. Quando lorde Masen se girou, ela estremeceu e tratou de proteger-se com os braços. A mão enluvada se elevou, mas só para fazer um rápido gesto ao lacaio. O moço caminhou apressado para a portinhola e estendeu um braço. Isabella respirou com alívio e aceitou com agrado a substituição. Sentiu-se aturdida ante a clemência de seu marido e se perguntou se ele seriamente sabia quanto ela o detestava. Ou se tratava só de um rasgo de personalidade fríamente calculadora?

Ao pisar no chão, a jovem se deteve frente a seu marido, ao tempo que o lacaio lhes adiantava para abrir a porta da mansão. Isabella tratou de evitar o olhar de lorde Masen, até que ele falou.

- Posto que não sou muito ágil, senhora, preferiria segui-la. - Elevou uma mão, convidando-a a caminhar.

A jovem não necessitou mais fôlego para afastar-se apressada pelo atalho. Tentou ignorar o som do pé que se arrastava a suas costas, mas nem o estampido de uma horda selvagem tivesse podido sufocar esse aterrador shhhhh... clop... shhhh ...clop:

A senhora Kendall aguardava junto ao mordomo, Paul, frente à porta e, por um instante, o rosto alegre da dama conseguiu sossegar a ansiedade de Isabella. A jovem seguiu à ama de chaves através do vestíbulo, enquanto que Paul permaneceu na entrada para esperar a seu amo. Ao entrar na sala, Isabella se deteve surpreendida. As mortalhas imundas que cobriam os móveis tinham desaparecido. A habitação reluzia, dos pisos de pedra até as vigas de carvalho que sustentavam o teto. Pela primeira vez, a moça advertiu que as gigantescas paredes estavam revestidos de tapeçarias, escudos e outras peças de antiga fidalguia. Na enorme chaminé de pedra, um crepitante fogo lançava mornos brilhos para um pequeno grupo de poltronas acomodadas sobre um imenso tapete. Perto da cozinha, estavam acomodadas as cadeiras de respaldos altos e almofadões de veludo cotelê verde escuro se reuniam em perfeita ordem ao redor de uma larga mesa de madeira. Os cantos mais escuros estavam iluminados pela luz das velas que se consumiam nos ramos de um gigantescos candelabros. Suas diminutas, e vacilantes chama combinavam com o fogo do lar para prover uma acolhedora calidez e fritar às crescentes sombras da noite.

- Fizemos todo o possível para que luzisse resplandecente quando você chegasse, senhora - afirmou Aggie, olhando a habitação com um sorriso satisfeito ante o resultado alcançado-. Suponho que era difícil para um estranho imaginar que debaixo de toda essa imundície se escondia uma sala tão magnífica. Eu vivi aqui em minha juventude, portanto sabia quão agradável era este lugar quando o antigo lorde governava na mansão.

Uma voz retumbante chamou o ama de chaves da entrada, e ambas as mulheres se voltaram sobressaltadas. Aggie recuperou rapidamente a compostura e não pareceu absolutamente intimidada pela presença do aterrador amo encapuzado da casa.

- Chamava-me, milord?

Paul tomou a capa de seu amo e pôs ao lado quando lorde Masen se dirigiu à mulher.

- Você poderia conduzir à senhora a suas habitações? Talvez deseje refrescar-se antes do jantar.

- Sim, milord. - A ama de chaves realizou uma pequena reverência. Agarrou a bolsa de Isabella que levava o lacaio, e se voltou para a jovem com um sorriso jovial-. Faça o favor de me seguir, senhora. Há um agradável e quente fogo esperando por você.

Ao caminhar para a torre, Isabella percebeu o olhar de seu marido que a seguia através da habitação. A constante atenção desse homem a atemorizava. Como faria para tolerar o que ainda lhe subtraía confrontar? Como poderia agüentar as largas, escuras horas da noite, envolta nos braços dessa criatura, sem revelar um indício de aversão quando esse fôlego áspero ou essas mãos cicatrizadas lhe tocassem a pele?

A ama de chaves a conduziu sob a tênue luz de um corredor no piso superior e, até nas penumbras, era evidente que o corredor tinha sido cuidadosamente gentil. A luz provinha de algumas velas, que lançavam um brilho suave sobre os chãos de mármore.

- Você dormirá na antecâmara do amo, senhora, igual à outra vez - anunciou Aggie-. Limpamos lá para você, e agora reluz apropriadamente para um rei - olhou a Isabella com um leve sorriso nos lábios -, ou, talvez, sua rainha.

- A mansão parece na verdade diferente - comentou a jovem com uma voz tão suave, que poderia ter delatado sua falta de entusiasmo; mas Aggie não pareceu adverti-lo.

- Só espere ver o que o amo comprou para você, senhora. Os vestidos mais bonitos que tenha visto. Sem dúvida, devem lhe haver custado algumas quantas moedas para que os fizessem em tão pouco tempo. - Seus olhos brilharam quando olhou a Isabella -. Você parece havê-lo cativado, senhora.

Sim! Assentiu a jovem em silêncio. E com sua fortuna, assegurou-se de compra-lá!

Detiveram-se frente à imensa porta de madeira que Isabella recordava de sua primeira visita e, depois de efetuar uma breve reverencia, Aggie a abriu. Ao entrar na habitação, a jovem se sentiu imediatamente pertubada pela lembrança das noites que ali tinha passado. A limpeza tinha aumentado, até o ponto de brilhar, e o quarto se via totalmente diferente. Entretanto, a imagem de uma figura escura sentada em uma poltrona, nas sombras, era tão clara como o estado atual das janelas. A mente de Isabella completou a forma vaga de seus sonhos, imaginando a cabeça encapuzada, a pesada bota e os ombros largos de seu marido.

Estremeceu-se ante o horror, o pânico parecia que ia empurra-lá para escapar da habitação. Custou-lhe um tremendo esforço aguardar que essa espantosa sensação se esfumasse. Lutou como aquele que sulca os mares em meio de uma terrível tempestade e, sabendo que em qualquer instante perderá a vida, aperta os dentes e se aferra à vida, enquanto aguarda o final.

Aggie caminhou rapidamente para o armário e abriu as portas, mostrando a variedade de roupas que este continha. Extraiu vários vestidos luxuosos para que Isabella os admirasse, e assinalou o delicado encaixe das anáguas e camisolas. Com entusiasmo, a dama prosseguiu com os sapatos com saltos altos e deliciosos adornos, e chapéus com plumas e encaixes, capazes de despertar a inveja de Tanya Talbot.

Isabella despertou de seu atordoamento e advertiu que a amável mulher estava aguardando uma resposta. Havia esperança nesse rosto de bochechas rosadas, e a jovem não se sentiu capaz de decepcionar a doce dama.

- Tudo é encantador, Aggie - murmurou com um sorriso. Em realidade, poucas noivas eram obsequiadas com tantos ornamentos no dia de suas bodas. Em geral, era o marido o que recebia a dote de sua esposa. E Isabella sabia que precisamente essa ausência de dote era o que tinha causado sua desgraça.

- O amo pensou em tudo, assim é - disse a ama de chaves, ao tempo que corria os cortinados para descobrir o pequeno recipiente do banho-. Ele desejava que você se sentisse cômoda.

No quarto de banho que agora brilhava imaculado, havia toalhas bordadas, limpas para usar; um alto espelho em uma parede e numerosos frascos de sais aromáticos e perfume. Tudo parecia pensado para satisfazer até o último capricho.

Entretanto, a frente à visão de todos seus presentes, Isabella não pôde evitar dirigir a conversação para o homem mesmo. - Você parece conhecer lorde Masen melhor que ninguém, Aggie. Como é ele?

O ama de chaves observou a jovem por um instante e, ao ler a agonia no rosto da menina, compreendeu algo da batalha que se livrava em sua mente. Mesmo que a moça lhe inspirava compaixão, a dama se sentia apanhada por sua fidelidade para lorde Masen. Em um intento por que a nova senhora entendesse parte dos infortúnios que tinham acontecido à família Masen, Aggie falou com um tom que se afastou da efusividade de seu habitual caráter.

- Conheço amo o suficiente para entender por que se sente forçado a fazer as coisas que faz, senhora. Sua família sofreu muito em mãos de assassinos e daqueles que acreditavam possuir autoridade suprema. O antigo lorde foi assaltado na noite por um bando de criminosos que lhe mataram ante os olhos de sua familia. Esme Masen temeu que terminassem com todos, e decidiu escapar com seus meninos. Três anos mais tarde, o filho maior retornou para reclamar o título e as terras. - Aggie dirigiu a cabeça em direção Isabella-. Você já viu as ruínas da ala mais moderna, alguns afirmam que foi incendiada deliberadamente pelos que mesmos mataram ao antigo lorde e, ao inteirar-se de que seu filho havia retornado...

- O mencionou as queimaduras... - insistiu-lhe Isabella -. Seu amo ficou apanhado no incêndio?

Aggíe se voltou para observar com ar pensativo as instáveis cores das chamas que ardiam na chaminé.

- Meu amo sofreu muito também, mas me ordenou a não dizer nada a você a respeito de sua vida. Eu só tentava dissipar o temor que você lhe tem.

Isabella baixou os ombros decepcionada, e um entristecedor cansaço se apoderou de suas forças. Os acontecimentos do dia lhe tinham demandado um tremendo esforço, tanto físico como mental, e a revelação do ama de chaves só tinha conseguido acrescentar sua apreensão.

- Se não lhe importar, Aggie... - murmurou com inapetência-; sinto uma grandiosa necessidade de estar sozinha.

A mulher compreendeu o sofrimento da jovem.

- Deseja que lhe prepare a cama para que possa descansar, senhora? Ou possivelmente possa preparar algumas roupas para você? Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Agora não. Talvez, mais tarde.

Aggie assentiu e caminhou para a porta. Logo, deteve-se com a mão no trinco e aguardou que Isabella elevasse os olhos. - Senhora, sei que não é meu assunto - começou a dizer a ama de chaves em tom vacilante-, mas lhe rogo que tenha fé. Lorde Masen é... bom, como lhe hei dito, ordenou-me que não lhe contasse nada, mas só lhe direi isto: quando o conhecer melhor, surpreenderá-se da classe de homem que encontrará sob suas vestimentas. Confie em mim, senhora, asseguro-lhe que não se desiludirá. Obrigada, senhora.

Transcorreu mais de uma hora antes que Isabella se animasse o suficiente para aproximar-se do armário. Ante seus olhos tinha todos os luxos que uma mulher podia desejar; entretanto,não teria duvidado em rechaçá-los, se isso tivesse comprometido também a anulação de seu matrimônio. Aproximava-se a hora em que teria que submeter-se a seu marido, e isso a aterrava mais, inclusive, que a mesma idéia da morte.

Sem nenhuma preferência em particular, desprendeu um vestido de cetim rosado com cós verdes. A idéia de reunir-se com seu marido para o jantar de bodas a enchia de pesar, mas se permanecia na antecâmara, ele poderia subir e prescindir das formalidades que ainda existiam entre ambos. Não desejava aparentar estar ansiosa por uma cena de amor, assim decidiu apressar-se.

Como resposta a sua chamada, Aggie apareceu com uma jovem chamada Kate, que tinha vindo de Londres para trabalhar como donzela privada da nova ama da casa. A moça preparou um refrescante banho com sais aromáticos. Logo, secou a pele da senhora com suaves toalhas de linho e a perfumou com uma delicada fragrância. Uma vez posto o espartilho e as anáguas, Isabella se sentou para que Kate lhe escovasse o cabelo e recolhesse seus largos cachos de cabelo avermelhado com cintas de cetim verdes e rosadas. Ao ver-se com o vestido posto, arrependeu-se de sua escolha.

O sutiã do traje se ajustava estreitamente a sua cintura. As mangas, largas e estreitas, terminavam em um decorativo punho de veludo cotelê verde. O mesmo motivo se repetia no pescoço, e ali radicava a maior preocupação de Isabella. A profunda linha do decote descobria a maior parte de seus seios, ocultando, apenas, os rosados casulos dos mamilos. Dada à aversão que sentia por seu marido, a escolha do vestido resultava extremamente inadequada. Sem dúvida, durante sua enfermidade, ele tinha visto muito mais do que o traje revelava e, a julgar pela exatidão do traje, não se havia sentido absolutamente intimidado pela nudez da jovem. Mesmo assim, ela não tinha desejos de provocá-lo com um decote exagerado. Entretanto não se atrevia a trocar-se, depois que Kate se esmerou tanto em recolher as cintas que combinassem com a cor desse traje. Inquieta, Isabella tratou de encontrar a maneira de enfocar o assunto com o maior tino possível, e seu dilema se complicou com a volta do Aggie.

- OH, senhora, está você tão radiante como o sol da manhã - exclamou a ama de chaves.

- O vestido é encantador - respondeu Isabella -. Entretanto, acredito que faz um pouco de frio lá abaixo. Talvez deveriapôr outra coisa.

- Não se preocupe, senhora, darei-lhe um lenço. - A mulher procurou afanosamente no armário, até que encontrou um de encaixe negro. A levou ao Isabella e encolheu os ombros. Temo que não há outro, senhora, esta é tão magra que provavelmente não a abrigue muito.

- Suponho que com isso bastará - respondeu Isabella com desilusão e a colocou sobre os ombros, cobrindo-se deliberadamente os seios-. Lorde Mas... - deteve-se para retificar a pergunta-. Meu marido, onde se encontra?

- Na sala, senhora - informou-lhe Aggie em tom amável-. Está-a aguardando.

A resposta da mulher foi suficiente para estremecer a Isabella. Respirou fundo para armar-se de coragem, e saiu da habitação. Os altos saltos de seus sapatos retumbaram na quietude do corredor e indicavam sua descida pela escada de caracol. O compassado som se parecia com o rufo de um tambor que anunciava o advento de um iminente desastre; e, quando ouviu o lento shhh-clop das pegadas de seu marido que se aproximava da torre, soube que sua condenação se encontrava ali, aguardando-a.

Ao descer os últimos degraus, encontrou lorde Masen aos pé da escada. Seu olhar não pôde penetrar a máscara, mas percebeu que o olhar do homem a estudava minuciosamente, detendo-se em cada detalhe de seu corpo. O coração do Isabella começou a pulsar com violência. Deteve-se frente a ele e descobriu que, até sobre o primeiro degrau, não conseguia ultrapassar sua altura. Elevou ligeiramente o olhar, para topar-se com o brilhante brilho que se refletia nos buracos dos olhos.

- Isabella, devo te dizer que sua beleza é infinita. - Levantou as mãos para afastar o lenço dos ombros da jovem-. Entretanto, posto que sua beleza não necessite de adornos, prefiro a simplicidade do vestido.

Depositou o lenço sobre o corrimão da escada, e Isabella notou que o brilho dos buracos da máscara posavam sobre a redondez de seus seios. Custou-lhe um tremendo esforço não cobrir suas curvas nuas para proteger-se desse penetrante olhar. O coração lhe pulsava com tanta força, que se perguntou se ele notaria o tremor de seus peitos. No instante seguinte, confirmaram-se suas suspeitas.

- Aproxime-se do fogo, Isabella - disse ele com doçura -. Está tremendo.

O lorde se pôs ao um lado, e a jovem caminhou para a sala. Aproximou-se do fogo e se sentou tensa, apoiada contra o respaldo de sua poltrona, como um pássaro pousado em um ramo, disposto a escapar ante o primeiro sinal de ameaça. Lorde Masen encheu uma taça de prata com vinho e a ofereceu.

- Isto te ajudará.

Paul entrou na sala para anunciar solenemente que o jantar estava a ponto de servido. Lorde Masen se incorporou e se aproximou da poltrona do Isabella. Uma vez mais, não fez nenhum intento de tocá-la, mas sim se comportou com as maneiras de um cavalheiro. Ela se levantou e caminhou para a mesa, onde advertiu que só havia um prato colocado no extremo mais próximo ao fogo.

- Milord, há só um lugar - declarou a jovem com surpresa.

- Eu jantarei mais tarde - explicou-lhe ele.

As razões eram óbvias, e ela aceitou a decisão agradecida, já que não desejava ver esse homem sem a máscara. Já bastante difícil lhe resultaria confrontá-lo na intimidade da antecâmara, sem ter que contemplar a imagem desse rosto disforme do outro lado da mesa.

Isabella recolheu a larga saia de seu vestido e se dispôs a tomar assento. Seu marido lhe acomodou a cadeira, e logo se deteve durante um comprido, interminável momento detrás dela. A jovem ficou paralisada, não só pela proximidade do homem, mas também também porque suspeitava que os olhos, depois da máscara, observavam-na atentamente. Não se atreveu a olhar o peito, ou a mover-se para ele, por temor de confirmar suas suspeitas. Sentiu um asfixiante nó na garganta, até que, finamente, o lorde se afarsou, arrastando seu pesado pé até seu assento na cabeceira da mesa. Isabella jogou um rápido, e nervoso olhar para seu peito e descobriu com horror que um de seus rosados mamilos aparecia parcialmente por cima do decote de sua anágua. Envergonhada, cobriu o peito com o vestido, e não pôde evitar o comentário.

- Pretende você me exponhor ante qualquer um que deseje olhar, ou devo culpar ao vestido?

A gargalhada do lorde soou como um assobio através das aberturas da máscara.

- Preferiria que selecionasse seus vestidos com mais cuidado quando tivermos visitas e reservasse tais espetáculos para meu exclusivo deleite. Não sou um homem muito generoso nesse aspecto. De fato, não pude tolerar a idéia de que outro homem obtivesse o que eu desejava para mim e, posto que não parecia ter uma preferência em particular por nenhum de seus pretendentes, decidi agradar meus desejos. - Fez um pausa para observá-la-. Não havia nenhum que preferisse em particular, ou sim?

Isabella afastou o olhar quando, repentinamente, a imagem de Edward Cullen apareceu em sua mente, mas a desprezou com a mesma rapidez com que tinha aparecido. Odiava a esse homem. Apesar de suas insistentes propostas de matrimônio, havia-lhe visto muito agradecido que a tivessem vendido a outro e tinha reclamado veemente seu dinheiro ao finalizar o leilão. A jovem respondeu com um melancólico sussurro:

- Não, milord, não tinha nenhuma preferência.

- Bem! Então, não tenho por que me arrepender.

Embora o cozinheiro possuísse uma habilidade excepcional, Isabella logo que pôde saborear a comida. Mastigou lentamente, sabendo que, embora se atrasasse, o final do jantar chegaria muito logo para ela. Bebeu vinho em abundância, mas este não conseguiu embotar seus sentidos, nem minimizar seu aborrecimento. Demorou tudo o que pôde; mas o fim não demorou para chegar.

-Tenho alguns assuntos que atender - anunciou lorde Masen quando se levantaram da mesa-. Levará-me alguns poucos minutos me fazer cargo deles. Pode me esperar em sua antecâmara.

O lento rufo do tambor voltou a retumbar na mente de Isabella, e o coração começou a lhe pulsar com violência. As pernas lhe pesavam e cada movimento lhe demandava um tremendo esforço. Deprimida, caminhou para a torre e subiu lentamente as escadas. Uma vez na antecâmara, observou o gigantesco leito onde sua virgindade logo encontraria sua tumba. Apesar de sua ominosa aparência, era uma cama magnífica. Os cortinados a mantinham morna e proviam toda a intimidade que um casal de recém casados poderia necessitar em uma fria noite de inverno... ou amorteciam os desesperados gritos de uma mulher apanhada nos braços de um marido selvagem...

Os grãos de tempo se filtravam com muita rapidez através da estreita cintura de vidro. Kate foi ajuda-lá com a roupa de noite e desdobrou a colcha para revelar o fino encaixe dos lençóis e colchas. A donzela era discreta e se retirou tão silenciosamente como tinha chegado. Só em seu infortúnio, Isabella passeou nervosa pela habitação, implorando desesperadamente contar com a coragem e a fortaleza necessários para enfrentar ao que a aguardava no futuro, e inclusive, rogou-lhe fora possível evitar algo do horror que imaginava.

– Isabella...

A jovem afogou uma exclamação e se voltou para o intruso que tinha mencionado seu nome. Não a reconfortou encontrar a seu marido junto à porta. Não o tinha ouvido entrar em meio de seu atordoamento.

Ao recordar a transparência de seu traje, Isabella fechou a bata e girou, ao tempo que seu marido caminhava para a chaminé. Ouviu que ele se acomodava em uma poltrona e experimentou um ligeiro alívio ao descobrir que não seria pressionada em forma imediata. Entretanto, sentia-se a bordo da histeria se esforçou por controlar-se antes de derrubar-se por completo.

- Acreditei que viria mais tarde, milord - murmurou com franqueza-. Necessito mais tempo para me preparar.

- Reluzes se tão bela que está, meu amor.

Ela caminhou para a poltrona oposta ao de seu marido.

- Acredito que você sabe a que me refiro, milord. - Ao não receber resposta, respirou fundo e prosseguiu-. Ouvi algo a respeito de quão maus sofreu sua família, e me pergunto por que decidiu tomar-me por esposa. Viu-me com elegantes trajes e fala profusamente de minha beleza, quando houve tanta amargura em seu propria vida.

O apoiou um braço sobre a coxa e se inclinou para frente para observá-la.

- Parece-te estranho que tente me deleitar com sua beleza? Acredita que sou um pervertido, que só deseja te vestir elegantemente para atormentar a mim mesmo... Ou a ti? Acredite não é essa minha intenção. Assim como alguém privado de talento pode deleitar-se com a obra de um gênio, a perfeição de sua beleza me produz prazer. Posso ser disforme, mas não sou cego. - inclinou-se sobre o respaldo de seu assento e olhou o punho de sua bengala ao adicionar-: Há também um pouco de orgulho envolto na posse de uma peça valiosa.

Isabella temia despertar sua ira. Com um aspecto tão tenebroso, seu temperamento poderia resultar mais violento do que ela era capaz de dominar. Entretanto, não pôde resistir ao sarcasmo.

- Você parece estar em condições de conseguir tudo o que deseja, milord.

- Tenho o suficiente para satisfazer minhas necessidades. - Com tudo o que aconteceu a sua família, não seria a vingança o néctar mais doce? Acaso sua fortuna não pode obter isso também?

- Não se equivoque, Isabella. - Sua voz era suave, serena-. Existe a vingança e também existe a justiça. Às vezes, ambas se encontram unidas.

A fria lógica dessa afirmação fez estremecer a jovem. Atemorizada, inquiriu:

- E sua vingança... ou justiça... está dirigida para mim... ou algum de meus parentes?

Respondeu com outra pergunta. - Acaso me tem feito algum mal?

- Como poderia lhe haver causado algum dano, se hoje foi à primeira vez que o vi?

O voltou a observar o retorcido punho de sua bengala. - Os inocentes não têm nada que temer de mim.

Isabella caminhou para o fogo para esquentar seus congelados dedos, e respondeu com um sussurro tenso, desesperado.

- Sinto-me como uma raposa presa em uma armadilha. Se você não tiver nada contra mim, então, por que tem feito isto? Por que me comprou?

A cabeça mascarada se inclinou para trás, até que ela esteve segura de que os olhos ocultos depois das pequenas aberturas a observavam atentamente.

- Porque te desejo.

Os trementes joelhos de Isabella ameaçaram desmoronar e ela procurou a segurança da poltrona. Transcorreu um comprido momento antes que a jovem controlasse seus violentos tremores e recuperasse sua compostura. A bata lhe brindava escasso amparo contra o calor do fogo ou contra os dois buracos negros que não cessavam de observar-la. Recordou a manhã em que despertou nessa mesma antecâmara, para encontrar-se totalmente nua na cama do amo. Mesmo que o sucesso tivesse sido improvisado e inocente, o matrimônio tinha sido o resultado do acidente e, apesar do que esse homem afirmava, Isabella tinha a certeza de que o enlace tinha sido a argúcia de uma mente pervertida resolvida a provocar a degradação de uma jovem.

- Acredito que você me enviou de retorno à casa de meu pai porque, planejava comprar-me - disse ela com voz apenas audível -. Essa foi sua intenção desde o começo.

A mão enluvada fez um gesto espontâneo quando ele admitiu o fato.

- Pareceu-me o mais singelo. Meu homem tinha instruções muito precisas. Devia superar a maior oferta sem importar o valor. Como vê, meu amor, seu valor é para mim ilimitado.

Os nódulos de Isabella empalideceram quando suas mãos se aferraram aos encostos da poltrona. Ela percebeu o calor do fogo nas bochechas, mas este não conseguiu deter a corrente gelada que se estendia por todo seu corpo.

- Estava você tão seguro, então, de que me desejava? - Fez um débil intento de rir-. Ao fim e ao cabo, você não sabe nada de mim. Poderia ser que se arrependesse de sua compra.

- Quaisquer que sejam seus defeitos, duvido que modifiquem meu desejo por você. - Sua gargalhada ressonante revelou um acento de brincadeira-. Como notará, tenho-me obstinado desesperadamente a meu desejo. Cativou os meus sonhos, meus pensamentos, minhas fantasias.

- Mas, por que? - gemeu ela, confundida-. Por que eu? Ele respondeu maravilhado.

- Acaso é tão indiferente a respeito de sua própria beleza, que não tem consciência do efeito que produz? Isabella sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto de frenética negativa. - Eu não diria que os participantes do leilão estavam precisamente ansiosos ou locamente apaixonados. Considere, por exemplo, ao James Chambers. Não você cre que seu dinheiro era mais importante para ele que a posse de minha mão?

A gargalhada de lorde Masen retumbou nos ouvidos da jovem. - Há homens que acumulam fortunas para converter-se em mendigos. Diga-me, minha querida, que valor tem o ouro se não poder comprar o que um homem deseja?

Ela se chateou ante tão crua honestidade.

- Tal como sua fortuna comprou a você uma esposa?

- Não uma esposa qualquer, minha querida Isabella, a não ser a mulher de minha elscolha... Você! - A cabeça encapuzada assentiu lentamente-. Eu nunca teria podido ganhar de outra forma. Você teria rechaçado minhas propostas, como certamente rechaçou a todos aqueles que foram à chamada de seu pai. Reprova-me ter utilizado meu engenho e minha fortuna para obter o que desejo?

Em um ligeiro desdobramento de altivez, Isabella levantou apenas o queixo.

- E o que espera você de uma esposa comprada? Ele se encolheu de ombros.

- O que todo homem espera de sua esposa... que lhe brinde de paz, que escute-o e lhe dê conselho quando puder, que lhe proporcione filhos ao seu devido tempo.

Os olhos de Isabella aumentaram e o observaram fixamente, incapazes de ocultar sua surpresa.

- Dúvidas de minha capacidade de procriar, minha querida? - perguntou ele em modo de reprimenda.

A jovem avermelhou-se de fúria e afastou o olhar.

- Não... não... não acreditei que você desejaria ter filhos, isso é tudo.

- Ao contrário, Isabella. Meu amor próprio necessita de algum consolo, e não me ocorre nada mais reconfortante que o fato de que você dê a luz ao fruto de minha semente.

Tão rapidamente como tinha chegado, o rubor se esfumou das bochechas da jovem.

- Exige-me você muito, milord - respondeu com voz trêmula-. Antes de subir à plataforma, perguntei-me se poderia me submeter a um homem que, no melhor dos casos, resultasse um estranho para mim. - Entrelaçou as mãos com força para controlar seus tremores-. Sei que dei minha palavra, mas me será muito difícil cumpri-la, porque você é muito mais que um estranho para mim. - Elevou o olhar e seus olhos se toparam com os buracos escuros da máscara. Então, afirmou com tom aspero, sussurrou-lhe - Você é tudo que temo.

Ficou em pé, e sua gigantesca e ameaçadora sombra se levantou sob a tililante luz do fogo. A terrorífica figura desse homem encheu a habitação, e Isabella o observou com a mesma cautela com que um camundongo apanhado vigia ao gato à espreita. Frente ao constante olhar de seu marido, cobriu-se com a bata até o pescoço e se encolheu em seu assento até que finalmente ele se voltou. Lorde Masen caminhou para uma mesa que havia junto às janelas, tomou uma garrafa que se encontrava apoiado sobre uma bandeja e serviu uma taça de vinho. Logo, voltou a aproximar-se da jovem.

- Bebe isto - ordenou a voz espectral com tom de cansaço-. Ajudará-te a dissipar seus temores.

Mesmo que o vinho do jantar não tenha conseguido aliviar sua angústia, Isabella tomou obedientemente a taça e a levou aos lábios, observando a seu marido, que aguardava em silêncio. Atormentou-a pensar que a hora de consumar seu matrimônio se encontrava já muito perto, e só estava sendo preparada para dito evento. Resolvida a atrasar esse terrorífico momento, bebeu o vinho lentamente, tratando de prolongar sua vida através da taça. Lorde Masen esperou com paciência, até que não ficou uma só gota de liquido que pudesse demorar a execução da jovem. O arrebatou-lhe o copo de suas tremulas mãos, pôs-lo a um lado, e estendeu os braços para levantá-la da poltrona. Os poderes do vinho, entretanto, não tinham sido totalmente infrutíferos em Isabella. A bebida proporcionou fortaleza e estímulo a seus perturbados nervos. Ela deslizou para o outro lado da poltrona, esquivando da ajuda ao modo de uma enroscada serpente. Sentiu-se indefesa ante a imponente figura de seu marido, e soube que seus esforços seriam vãos se tentava resistir. Mesmo assim, deu um passo para atrás, preparada para escapar se ele tratasse de aproximar-se - A mão enluvada desceu, e ela respirou com alívio.

Temia irritar a esse homem e provocá-lo até um nível de violência que pudesse destruí-la. O estupor não era um bom começo para um matrimônio, mas tampouco podia entregar-se docilmente a essa criatura. Sua mente tratou de encontrar algum raciocínio que o afastasse de uma maneira pacífica.

Olhou-o com expressão desesperada, suplicante, desejando que ele pudesse ver além da barreira negra de sua máscara. - Lorde Masen, rogo-lhe que me permita tempo para lhe conhecer e apaziguar meus temores. Por favor, compreenda - suplico-lhe -. Asseguro-lhe que tenho toda a intenção de cumprir com minhas promessas. Só necessito de tempo.

- Sei que o meu não é o mais desejável dos aspectos, senhora - Seu tom de voz era abertamente sarcástico-. Mas, apesar do que possa acreditar, não sou uma besta selvagem, capaz de te apanhar em um canto e te obrigar a fazer o que não queira.

A afirmação não resultou nada alentadora para Isabella. Ao fim e ao cabo, não eram mais que palavras, e muito tempo atrás, ela tinha aprendido que só os fatos revelavam a verdadeira personalidade de um ser humano.

- Eu sou como todo homem, tenho os mesmos desejos e necessidades que qualquer. O mero feito de verte aqui, nestas habitações, sabendo que é minha esposa, revolve-me as entranhas. Meu corpo deseja liberar a paixão que despertou em mim. Não obstante, devo aceitar que sua impressão foi grande e que se acha aturdida frente à tão difícil circunstância. - Exalou um longo suspiro, como se não desejasse continuar, e não houve humor em sua voz quando prosseguiu-. Sempre que tiver eu, a fortaleza suficiente para controlar o que provoca em mim, só me faça saber de seus desejos e tratarei de satisfazê-los. Mas devo ao certo uma advertência. Embora a esposa que comprei não possa ser amada, dedicarei-me a contemplar sua graça e sua beIeza, E assim acalmarei minhas necessidades até que esteja disposta a receber minha mão e me outorgar meus direitos como marido. Isabella - a mão enluvada assinalou a sólida porta da antecâmara, em cujo ferrolho brilhava uma enorme chave de bronze-, ordeno-te que jamais gire essa chave nem trave essa porta de nenhuma outra forma para me impedir a passagem. Assim como você gozará de liberdade para passear por toda esta casa e suas terras, assim também desejo eu entrar nesta antecâmara, ou sair dela, quando me agradar. Compreendido?

- Sim, milord - murmurou ela, disposta a ceder acima de tudo, se isso acelerasse a partida desse homem.

Aproximou-lhe e Isabella percebeu a suave carícia de seu olhar. As mãos enluvadas se estenderam e ela, alterada, conteve a respiração. Paralisou-se quando os dedos de couro lhe desprenderam as cintas da bata e a separaram dos ombros. O objeto caiu ao chão, deixando só o delicado véu da camisola para preservar o recato da jovem, o qual resultou infrutífero sob a brilhante luz do fogo. O fino linho se aderiu ao corpo de Isabella como um vapor translúcido, revelando os suaves contornos de seus quadris e coxas e adaptando-se às sedutoras curvas de seus seios.

- Não tem por que temer - assegurou-lhe a voz áspera-, mas desejo verte como minha esposa antes de ir. Retire a camisola e me permita que te observe.

O tempo deixou de existir enquanto Isabella vacilava. Desejava rechaçar o pedido, mas sabia que seria tolice provar a paciência desse homem depois de que ele tinha aceito submeter-se a tal restrição. Com dedos trementes, ela desceu a camisola e aguardou em silêncio que está se deslizasse até seus pés. Não se atreveu a encarar o olhar inexpressivo, desumano da máscara, que a percorreu com deliberada lentidão, detendo-se em seus pálidos seios e nas esbeltas curvas de seus quadris. Ela fixou os olhos em um ponto distante e lutou por sufocar um grito de pânico que estava gerando em seu interior. Se ele voltaria para tocá-la, sabia que desmoronaria até arrastar-se e suplicar clemência aos pés de seu marido.

O sussurro ressonante do lorde foi suficiente para fazê-la estremecer e observar, com olhos aumentados pelo terror, à austera, insensível máscara.

- Vá para cama antes que passe frio.

A ordem penetrou na mente paralisada da jovem. Com ansiedade, procurou o amparo de sua bata e correu como uma gazela assustada a procurar do refúgio das colchas. Afundou-se na aveludada suavidade dos lençóis e se cobriu até o queixo com as mantas. Lorde Masen permaneceu imóvel, como se estivesse liberando uma difícil batalha em seu interior. Isabella o observou com cautela, até que ele se girou e caminhou para a porta, arrastando sua pesada bota detrás de si. O sólido painel de madeira se fechou, e o silêncio invadiu a habitação. Só se ouviu o som das pegadas que se afastavam pelo corredor, mas isso bastou para despedaçar as emoções da esposa. Com imenso alívio e dilaceradora pena, a jovem soluçou contra o travesseiro. Chorou e chorou, sem advertir o passar da lua, nem a escuridão que se apoderava da habitação à medida que o fogo se consumia, até converter-se em um brilho tênue que resplandecia na imensa chaminé de pedra.

* * *

_Esse foi um dos capitulos mais dificeis de ler que eu já tive o desprazer de ler..._

_Como pode um pai fazer isso com a filha? O homem é um asqueroso! E o Seth um banana dominado pelo pai, será que um baita homem desse não pode simplesmente reagir e para de sentir a pessoa mais injustiçada do mundo?_

_E o Edward porque não fez nada? Isso é uma pergunta que os proximos capitulos vão mostrar para vocês, como mostrou para mim kkkk_

_Eu tenho que dizer que gosto do lorde Masen, e pouco me importa que ele seja "deformado" o que esse homem faz por amor é incrível..._

_Obrigada pelo preocupação! As dores de cabeça vão e voltam... se eu não postar é porque não deu mesmo tá? Eu tenhoe crises de enxaqueca, então fico tonta, enjoada, sinto dores de um lado da cabeça, a luz me incomoda e as minhas vistas ficam embaçadas, por isso que não dá para postar!_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado... Bom fim de semana para vocês e suas familias... Que Deus abençõe cada uma de vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossssss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus amores... Boa noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... passando rapidinho para postar mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A brilhante luz do sol alagou a antecâmara quando Aggie correu os pesados cortinados. Isabella despertou lentamente, e cobriu os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas, para proteger-se da enceguecedora luminosidade. Logo, se acomodou na suavidade das colchas, incapaz de enfrentar um novo dia como esposa de lorde Masen.

- O amo virá vê-la, senhora - anunciou a dama de chaves com gentil, mas indiscutível, urgência-. E sei que você quer estar o mais bonita possível para ele.

Isabella expressou sua rebelião entre gemidos e sacudiu violentamente a cabeça debaixo das mantas. Nesse momento, uns dentes retorcidos e uma imensa verruga na ponta do nariz se ajustaram muito melhor a suas necessidades, já que ganhar a aprovação de lorde Masen era, sem dúvida, o mais longínquo a seus desejos. De fato, tivesse preferido não atrai-lo absolutamente, e não via a razão para despertar ainda mais o interesse que o homem já tinha.

- Vamos, senhora - insistiu-a Aggie - Você tem um rosto muito formoso para ocultar-se, especialmente, do amo. Recorde minhas palavras, senhora. Chegará o dia em que se arrependerá de não ter sido mais amável com ele.

Isabella levantou as mantas e se incorporou, para olhar à mulher com expressão preocupada.

- Suponho que você não sabe - começou a dizer com ansiedade - se lorde Masen alguma vez mostrou afeto à violência.

O ama de chaves deixou escapar uma risada jovial e girou lentamente à cabeça de lado a lado.

- Os Masen sempre foram muito gentis com suas mulheres. Não tem por que lhe temer, senhora. Mas se for você inteligente - arqueou uma sobrancelha e fixou o olhar nos enormes olhos cor ametista ao destacar a palavra-, tratará-o com razoável respeito e se preocupará em satisfazê-lo. É um homem muito rico... mais que a maioria dos lordes... e...

- Pare! – Isabella se retorceu com aborrecimento-. Não me importa nem um pouco sua fortuna. Tudo o que sempre quis foi um marido amável, pormenorizado, um homem que me inspirasse carinho. Não alguém que me aremete com sua mera presença.

Não se importou que fosse a uma simples faxineira a quem estivesse confiando suas emoções. Dadas às circunstâncias, seus sentimentos deviam ser evidentes ante os olhos de todos, e se era insensato justificar-se com esta mulher, então, era preferivél conhecer os inimigos desde o começo, antes que levar toda uma vida de decepção.

- O temor se dissipará, senhora - respirou-a Aggie Kendall com doçura-. Até então, sugiro-lhe que trate de estar o melhor possível em cada ocasião, no caso de algum dia se arrependa. – Verteu água no lavabo, inundou ali uma toalha e, depois de escorrê-la, a ofereceu a jovem ama-. Para seus olhos, senhora, para lhe tirar o sono.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando o amo de Masen Hall entrou na antecâmara, já não ficavam rastros da agitada noite de Isabella. Com o cabelo escovado e brilhante, uma bata vermelha de veludo cotelê e as têmporas de bonecas e perfumada com essência de rosas, a jovem estava pronta para receber a aprovação de qualquer homem. Isabella culpou a doce, mas implacável insistência de Aggie, já que a ama de chaves não se afastou do ombro de Kate para assegurar-se de que a ação se levasse a cabo sem demora, e que o amo não tivesse que as esperar.

Agradada com o resultado, a senhora Kendall jogou um último olhar ao casal e se apressou a sair, empurrando a Kate para o corredor, para deixar a lorde Masen em companhia de sua jovem esposa.

- Bom dia - disse a voz com um suspiro através das aberturas da máscara.

Uma tensa inclinação de cabeça revelou a incessante cautela de Isabella.

- Milord.

O tom de lorde Masen se suavizou com uma nota de humor. - Não parece ter afetado sua primeira noite como ama da casa.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

- Kate é muito esforçada... e Aggie, muito persistente.

- Deve desculpar a Aggie, minha querida. Ela é incrivelmente fiel à família, e vê em você uma esperança de perpetuá-la. De fato, está ansiosa por que demos a luz a um herdeiro.

Isabella teve a sensação de que esse homem estava rindo dela, mas não pôde encontrar a causa de tanta comicidade. Era esse um tema que a jovem particularmente desejava evitar. Seu silêncio revelou um frio desinteresse. Lorde Masen não pareceu perturbar-se.

- Eu não tenho preferências. Uma menina com os olhos de sua mãe me resultaria muito agradável.

A jovem se aproximou da penteadeira e jogou um cauteloso olhar de receio a seu marido, enquanto acomodava os frascos de cristal. - E um filho, milord? Se fosse parecer com o pai, como seria?

- Não tema, minha querida. As cicatrizes não são hereditárias. Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor: a jaula do desespero já começava a apanhá-la.

- É essa a razão pela qual me comprou? Para prolongar a família?

- Tal como te disse, comprei-te porque te desejava. Todo o resto é secundário. Seus filhos serão, sem dúvida, adorados, porque você será a mãe. O filho de outra mulher, provavelmente, não seria tão amado. É você, minha querida Isabella, quem invadiu meus pensamentos e meus sonhos.

- Serei, então, sua prisioneira nesta mansão?

- Certamente que não. Isso lhe pode assegurar. Se desejar sair, só tem que informar a mim, ou a algum de nossos serventes, e a carruagem estará a sua disposição. Se te agrada montar, há uma preciosa égua de bom temperamento nos estábulos. Quill ficará encantado de selá-la para ti. Entretanto, devo te advertir que seja precavida. Sem a escolta adequada, não é aconselhável afastar-se muito. Rogo-te precaução quando viajar além dos limites da mansão. É por sua própria segurança.

- Ouvi muitas histórias a respeito de bandidos que rondam por estas terras do norte, mas jamais encontrei mais vilãos que aqueles que tentam me advertir. – Isabella ignorou o incidente que tinha obrigado a ela e a Edward a abandonar o estábulo abandonado. Depois de tudo, não estava muito segura de que aqueles homens tivessem sido criminosos.

- É meu desejo que jamais conheça aqueles que roubam nos caminhos.

Isabella o olhou sarcásticamente. - Você os Conheceu, milord?

- Posso te assegurar que não foram os escoceses quem incendiaram Masen Hall. Posto que minha vida possa depender de minha precaução, fui obrigado a ser cauteloso com muitos.

Frente à inexpressiva a máscara, a jovem baixou os olhos e falou em voz baixa.

- Intriga-me saber por que foi incendiada a mansão. Se foi um ato deliberado, você pode me dizer a razão?

- Não sei muito a respeito dos responsáveis, mas sei que têm um marcado instinto de sobrevivência. Como uma manada de lobos, atacam a todo aquilo que os ameaça.

- Acaso você os ameaçou?

- Só minha presença é uma ameaça para eles. Isabella franziu ligeiramente o sobrecenho.

- Então, com segurança, tentarão-o de novo.

O assentiu com frieza.

- Sim, mas não me tomarão despreparado.

- Parece você muito seguro.

- Você mais que ninguém teria que saber que eu deixo o menos possível jogado à sorte.

Os seguintes dias transcorreram lentamente, e Isabella não conseguiu aplacar seu terror por lorde Masen. Quando ele caminhava pelos escuros corredores da mansão arrastando sua pesada bota, a jovem paralisava, atenta, escutando. Entretanto, embora esse detestável som a alterava, ela havia se rendido a desconfiar até mais do profundo silêncio. Apesar de sua invalidez, em ocasiões lorde Masen parecia capaz de mover-se sem produzir o menor ruído, como um fantasma ou uma sombra em meio da noite. E era precisamente durante a noite quando a inquietação da jovem se acentuava, posto que estava acostumada a encontrá-lo súbitamente na habitação, com sua inexpressiva máscara frente a ela, sem revelar o mínimo brilho detrás de seu tétrico sorriso.

Não tinha transcorrido ainda uma semana quando Aggie entrou na antecâmara com a bandeja do café da manhã e anunciou que lorde Masen requeria a presença da senhora na sala. Isabella aceitou a ordem com um grave, inarticulado murmúrio; mas, em seu interior, estremeceu-se. Tinha a certeza de que ele tentava um confronto sobre o tema de seu matrimônio, para embarraçá-la por não comportar como a amante disposta que tinha prometido ser, e a idéia do confronto a alterava.

A jovem se deteve um instante antes de entrar na grande sala e respirou profundamente, tratando de serenar-se. Não estava muito segura de havê-lo obtido quando atravessou a entrada para penetrar na guarida da besta. Lorde Masen se achava de pé, frente à chaminé, com um braço apoiado sobre o respaldo de uma poltrona. Isabella atribuiu ao terror que sentia nesse momento o fato de que ele parecesse duas vezes mais alto que o normal. E o gigantesco tamanho do homem não diminuiu quando ela se aproximou.

Mesmo que seu vestido fosse de veludo e o decote a cobria até o pescoço, a vestimenta lhe pareceu inadequada sob o atento olhar de seu marido. Entretanto, no breve tempo que levava de casada, tinha aprendido que ele não perdia oportunidade de observá-la, ou de admirar o que tinha reclamado para si. A jovem se deixou cair em uma poltrona, tentando aliviar a tensão de suas tremulas pernas. As poucas forças que tinha conseguido reunir se desvaneceram para converter-se em uma perturbadora aversão. Concentrou-se em alisar o vestido para evitar o olhar de seu marido, mas ele foi paciente e, finalmente, ela não pôde menos que elevar os olhos para enfrentar-se à inexpressiva máscara que a observava com atenção.

- Precisa comprar algumas roupas em Wírkinton - declarou ele com sua estranha, grave, e sussurrante voz-, e pensei que poderia desfrutar do passeio. Pedi ao Aggie que te acompanhasse.

- Não virá você conosco, milord? - perguntou Isabella, dissimulando apenas o tom de esperança de sua voz.

- Tenho outros assuntos que atender. Não me será possível as acompanhar.

- O que se supõe que devo fazer?

- Bom, só espero que dedique o dia a comprar todo àquilo que deseje - respondeu ele com tom surpreso. Colocou um pequeno moedeiro de couro sobre uma mesa que havia junto à jovem, e o ruído que fez o objeto ao cair delatou a fortuna que continha -. Acredito que com isto bastará por hoje. Se houver algo de maior valor que deseje comprar, só tem que informar a Sam e ele retornará mais tarde a adquiri-lo.

- Não duvido de que isto será mais que suficiente, milord - assegurou-lhe Isabella com voz suave, ao tempo que tomava o moedeiro.

- Então, não te atrasarei mais. Estou seguro de que Aggie está ansiosa por partir. - Fez uma pausa antes de adicionar que seria considerada com ela e não lhe causará nenhuma inquietação...

- Milord? - inquiriu Isabella, confunsa.

- Aggie sentirá que se descuidou em suas obrigações se algo chegar a sair mal.

Isabella percebeu o olhar sarcástico de seu marido e baixou os olhos, ao tempo que uma súbita onda de calor acentuou o rubor de suas bochechas.

Posto que a idéia de escapar tinha cruzado mais de uma vez em seus pensamentos, resultava-lhe difícil sustentar o olhar de lorde Masen e simular inocência. A jovem inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça com atitude total.

- Aggie não terá razões para inquietar-se, milord. Eu não me separarei do convênio.

A emoção de ser livre por um dia buliu no interior do Isabella, e foi difícil manter seus passos em um andar decoroso. Seus pés a impulsionaram velozmente para fora da sala, para deixar a lorde Masen observando-a em silêncio.

Com o entusiasmo de um menino, Isabella se acomodou no elegante assento da carruagem e se aproximou o veludo da capa a seu sorridente rosto. A presença do Aggie lhe recordou que não

era completamente livre, mas a alegre conversa da dama serve para animar o trajeto.

A carruagem se internou pelas estreitas ruas de Wirkinton, para a estalagem do Mirinhaque, onde se deteve. Ali permaneceria Sam, enquanto as damas desfrutavam de uma agradável comida e visitavam os negócios mais próximos.

Logo depois de fortalecer-se com uma fumegante taça de chá e algum ligeiro alimento, Isabella estudou a lista de mercadorias para comprar, e como Aggie a seu lado, dispôs-se a empreender a tarefa.

A idéia da fuga estava longe de atravessar a mente do Isabella quando ordenou a Aggie que comprasse frutas frescas no mercado ao final da rua, enquanto ela procurava alguma cobrería onde adquirir uma panela para a cozinha. A mulher não titubeou e partiu apressadamente. A jovem se acomodou os numerosos pacotes que carregava, antes de empreender sua busca.

Ao não encontrar a cobrería imediatamente, a moça estava pensando em retornar à carruagem para desfazer-se de sua carga, quando várias prostitutas excessivamente polidas saíram de um negócio próximo. Antes que as mulheres pudessem mover-se, um grupo de marinheiros se equilibraram sobre elas e, para seu horror, Isabella se sentiu apanhada pelas costas. Todos seus pacotes caíram ao chão e, ao voltar-se, ela se encontrou frente a um marinheiro barbudo, com a forma e o tamanho de uma morsa.

- Caído, menina! Você sim que é bonita! Nunca antes tinha visto uma prostituta como você.

- Deixe ir! - exclamou Isabella, lutando por conservar sua dignidade, enquanto tentava esquivar os vermelhos lábios franzidos que ansiosamente procuravam sua boca. O homem exalou uma baforada de fôlego impregnada de um forte aroma de cerveja, quando emitiu um libidinoso gemido, ao tempo que, com as mãos, acariciava as costas da jovem e a aproximava de seu largo, e peludo rosto.

- Me solte! - chiou Isabella, ao tempo que estendia o braço contra o pescoço do homem, tentando escapar. O Marinero soltou uma gargalhada e a atou facilmente a mão da menina. Estreitou-a com mais força, onde ela estremeceu com repugnância ao sentir que lábios úmidos lhe roçavam a bochecha e deslizavam para sua garganta.

- Mmm, cheira bem , menina! - disse ele entre risadas.

De repente, uma enorme figura se aproximou deles, e Isabella levantou o olhar para encontrar a Edward Cullen atrás do ombro do marinheiro. Ante a exclamação da jovem, o homem se girou.

- O que quer você agora? - perguntou o bêbado com desdém-. Acaso pôs seus olhos em minha menina? Vá buscaroutra, homem. Esta é minha.

Um leve sorriso tolerante iluminou a aparência agradável do rosto, mas os olhos verdes lançaram um brilho tão frio como o gelo.

- Se não quer que seus amigos chorem sua morte esta noite, meu prezado senhor, sugiro-lhe que solte imediatamente à dama - advertiu-lhe Edward com um leve tom de recriminação-. O dono de Masen Hall levaria a mal que você abusasse de sua esposa.

O marinheiro abriu lentamente a boca, revelando assim sua confusão. Observou ao outro, perguntando-se se devia ou não lhe acreditar.

- O dono do Masen Hall. Acaso alguma vez ouviu falar dele? - perguntou Edward com assombro.

- Não! -respondeu o outro rudamente.

- Alguns o chamam de o fantasma de Masen Hall - explicou Edward com cortesia-. Outros dizem que tinha morrido em um incêndio, mas ele ainda vive. Dada à forma em que esteve correndo o rumor, você deve ser surdo ou forasteiro, se jamais ouviu falar desse homem. Em seu lugar, eu teria supremo cuidado de tratar gentilmente a sua dama; do contrário, poderia chegar a arrepender-se muito em breve.

O marinheiro se apressou a emendar seu engano.

- Não sabia que esta agraciada menina era casada. Os moços e eu só estávamos tratando de nos divertir. - Afastou-se, Isabella e começou a recolher nervosamente os pacotes. Aqui não aconteceu nada, vê?

- Se for assim, pode que então lorde Masen seja indulgente com você. – Edward girou para a jovem, que se ruborizou sob a descarada inspeção dos olhos verdes-. Pelo visto, a dama não foi danificada absolutamente. -Ofereceu-lhe o braço cortesmente-. Senhora, rogo-lhe que me permita escoltá-la através deste grupo de briguentos.

Isabella ignorou o convite e caminhou erguida entre as rameiras e marinheiros sobressaltados, que abriram um atalho a seu passo.

Edward a seguiu, golpeando indiferentemente a perna com a vara enquanto observava o rebolado indignado das saias da jovem. Ele esboçou um amplo sorriso e acelerou o passo. Com suas largas pernadas, não demorou para alcançar o andar enérgico, inflamado da moça.

- Você que tem valor? - disse ela, lhe lançando um olhar indignado.

- Perdão? - perguntou ele com tom inocente, ao tempo que seus olhos brilharam com humor.

- Como se atreve a contar histórias falsas sobre meu marido! - acusou-lhe Isabella, e logo se deteve para acomodar vários dos numerosos pacotes que carregava.

- Permite-me ajudá-la nisso? - inquiriu Edward solícitamente.

- Não! - respondeu ela com veemência, e logo soltou uma exclamação quando uma pequena caixa lhe caiu das mãos. Edward agarrou o pacote no ar com grande habilidade. Com curiosidade, o levou ao nariz para aspirar o aroma, e logo olhou a Isabella com incerteza.

- Perfume para dama? Isabella Arrebatou-lhe o pacote.

- Especiarias para a cozinha... se tanto lhe interessa, senhor Cullen.

- Isso me tranqüiliza - respondeu ele-. O aroma era bastante picante, nada parecido a sua doce fragrância habitual.

- Estávamos falando de meu marido - recordou-lhe Isabella com tom vivaz.

- Igual a todos aqui. De fato, só a menção de seu marido é suficiente para fazer estremecer de terror incluso aos mais valentes.

- E você ajuda a avivar as chamas com essas tolas histórias de fantasmas e demônios.

- Só tentava convencer ao marinheiro de que a soltasse para evitar um derramamento de sangue. Ganhei sua desaprovação por me defender de seu irmão. A fim de não machucar ainda mais minha reputação, simplesmente utilizei palavras gentis e advertências. Acaso me equivoquei? Talvez, você preferisse que desse a esse homem seu castigo e o matasse?

- Claro que não! - exclamou Isabella com desalento. Divertido ante a irritação da jovem, Edward brincou.

- Peço-lhe mil desculpas por não me haver comportado como o pretendente apaixonado que defende a sua dama com o sabre na mão. - Olhou a seu redor como se estivesse procurando a alguém-. Acreditei que seu marido seguiria suspirando atrás de suas saias. Onde está o sujeito?

- Não... não veio comigo - respondeu Isabella com vacilação.

- Sério? - perguntou Edward com um evidente tom esperançado, e se voltou para olhar a jovem com expressão especulativa.

- Tinha alguns assuntos que atender - apressou-se a explicar ela.

- Quer dizer, então, que você veio sem escolta? - inquiriu ele com ansiedade.

- Aggie... quer dizer, nossa ama de chaves veio comigo. - Isabella olhou para o outro lado da rua, rechaçando encarar o quente, divertido brilho desses olhos verdes com reflexos azulados-. Ela deve estar por aqui, em algum lugar.

- Quer dizer que ainda não está você disposta a abandonar Masen Hall?

Isabella levantou a cabeça, surpreendida, e seus olhos procuraram os dele.

Edward esboçou um amável sorriso.

- Conheço bem a lorde Masen e não diria que é precisamente o marido ideal para uma jovem formosa como você. - Percebeu o brilho de fogo nas profundidades azuis, mas prosseguiu sem alterar-se-. Apesar de seu declarado ódio por mim, Isabella, não encontraria você mais agradável em minha companhia que a dessa criatura disforme? Minhas casas em Londres são, sem dúvida, mais confortáveis que essa enorme, e congelada mansão.

- E qual seria a renda que deveria eu pagar em troca de tal residência? - perguntou ela com sarcasmo.

Edward fez caso omisso da ironia da jovem. Embora, seu sorriso tivesse revelado uma grande compaixão, a não ser pela expressão lasciva de seus olhos.

- Estou seguro de que poderia responder a essa pergunta sem nenhuma dificuldade. Embora as palavras brotem com beleza de seus lábios, não posso falar para você o que tenho em mente.

Isabella se voltou para afastar-se tão súbitamente, que ele teve que apressar o passo para alcançá-la. Quando a alcançou de novo, lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Você me surpreende, senhor! Você seriamente me surpreende! Levo menos de uma semana de casada, um tempo bastante breve para terminar de conhecer bem a meu marido...

- Se é que começou - mofou-se Edward em voz baixa.

- E, entretanto - continuou ela, ignorando a interrupção-, você insulta ao homem, quando apostaria que não o conhece absolutamente. Posso lhe assegurar que a muito mais nele do que outros vêem. Foi amável e gentil comigo, preocupou-se por me brindar comodidade, e jamais me falou grosserias, como outros que poderia mencionar. - Sacudiu a cabeça com galhardia-. Comportou-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Rogo-lhe me diga, doce dama - o libertino insaciável riu no ouvido do Isabella-, o que outra coisa poderia fazer o homem? Tomou-a entre seus braços para demonstrar sua virilidade?

A jovem o olhou fixamente, estupefata ante a vulgar ofensa. Um leve sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward, ao tempo que seus olhos verdes a acariciaram calidamente.

- Asseguro-lhe, meu amor - murmurou ele com suavidade-, que eu não teria perdido tempo. Para estes momentos, você não teria nenhuma dúvida a respeito de minha paixão.

Isabella afogou uma exclamação e sentiu uma forte onda de calor que lhe brotava do peito.

- Você é um... intolerável, grosseiro velhaco! - balbuciou com fúria-. Faz instantes me propôs que me convertesse em seu amante, e agora me fala com sua descarada lascívia. Seriamente acredita que eu poderia tomar meus votos à ligeira? Pois não! Estou firmemente comprometida a minhas promessas! Assim lhe rogo que me faça a honra de retirar-se de minha vista e, no futuro, não volte a aproximar-se de mim.

-Temo que isso não me será possível - disse ele com um suspiro-. Você capturou meu desejo mais íntimo e, com isso, provavelmente meu coração.

- Provavelmente! Provavelmente! Ohhh!

Isabella girou um de seus delicados pés com propósitos malignos, mas Edward se pos de lado com grande agilidade e, entre risadas, esquivou o golpe em sua tíbia.

- Que caráter! - arreganhou-a ele.

- Afaste-se de mim, caipira! Deixe-me antes que me dêem náuseas apenas ao vê-lo!

Edward esboçou um amplo sorriso e efetuou uma profunda reverência.

- Como você deseje, milady. Posto que presumo que Aggie é aquela dama que está estirando o pescoço com desespero, em seus esforços por descobri-la, retirarei-me e irei atender meu, próprios assuntos.

Isabella viu o Aggie ao outro lado da rua fazendo exatamente o que Edward havia descrito. A jovem apertou os dentes com fúria e começou a caminhar com passo indignado, quando ouviu um último comentário.

- Se milady chegar a mudar de opinião, meu casco de navio estará ancorado aqui ou em Londres. O capitão Garrett Daniels saberá onde me encontrar.

Isabella se recusou a agradá-lo com uma resposta, mas teve que realizar um tremendo esforço para recuperar a compostura quando lhe aproximou o ama de chaves.

- Senhora! Você está bem? - perguntou Aggie com preocupação ao ver o rosto avermelhado de sua ama. Seu seguinte comentário subestimou a realidade-. Parece um pouco ruborisada.

- Sim, certamente, estou bem - respondeu Isabella com voz tensa-. É só que há muitos patifes por aqui para que uma mulher decente possa vagar sozinha pelas ruas. - Jogou um olhar para o final da rua, mas não encontrou sinais de seu caluniador. Ante a ausência do homem, sentiu-se mais aliviada. Mesmo assim, estava muito irritada para dedicar sua atenção a fazer compras-. Assim que encontremos uma panela, agradaria-me retornar para casa.

- Mas, senhora, ainda não comprou nada para você! - Lorde Masen foi muito generoso.

- Não me ocorre nada que possa me faltar.

- Muito bem, senhora.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, compraram a panela e, quando saíram do negócio, Isabella se surpreendeu ao encontrar a carruagem as aguardando pouca distância dali. Ao parecer, a presença do carro tinha enchido a rua de curiosos boquiabertos, que tentavam observar sem ser vistos. Vários grupos de mulheres se encontravam cochichando-se ao ouvido, mas, ao dispor o olhar de Isabella, dispersaram-se e começaram a inspecionar com atenção as bagatelas de algum camelô. O assombro da jovem se desvaneceu repentinamente quando a portinha da carruagem se abriu e a figura encapada de seu marido descendeu para recebê-la.

Consciente do repentino silêncio que tinha alagado a rua, ela caminhou rapidamente para ele. Paul se adiantou para tomar os pacotes e colocá-los sobre o bagageiro. A jovem deixou escapar um trêmulo suspiro ao dirigir-se a lorde Masen.

- Milord - sua voz tremeu ligeiramente-, não esperava lhe encontrar aqui.

- Tive que arrumar alguns negócios com o senhor Jagger como ele partia para Londres, pedi-lhe que me trouxesse até aqui. - Contemplou a sua esposa durante um instante - Terminou suas compras?

- Sim, milord.

O levantou o braço para lhe oferecer ajuda. Isabella o observou, incapaz de mover-se.

- Agarre meu braço - insistiu-lhe ele com doçura-. Não é decoroso que me envergonhe diante de tanta gente.

A jovem sufocou um calafrio e, com relutância, colocou a mão sobre o braço de seu marido. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo bem formado e firmemente musculoso sob o tecido do casaco, nada desagradável ao tato. Era evidente a força que ela tanto tinha temido e que jamais tinha duvidado que existisse. Entretanto, ao tocá-lo, lorde Masen não lhe pareceu tão sinistro, como se, por uma mera vez, pudesse imaginá-lo como um homem de carne e osso e não como uma criatura fria e disforme proveniente do inferno.

Quando tinham atravessado a empedrada rua para o caminho que os afastaria da cidade, lorde Masen emitiu uma suave risada ressonante. A jovem o olhou fixamente, curiosa por saber o que o tinha divertido.

- Viu, senhora? - A estranha voz entre áspera e sussurrante atraiu toda a atenção da moça -. Tocar-me não foi tão repugnante como agarrar uma serpente.

Súbitamente envergonhada, Isabella desviou o olhar. Era como se lhe tivesse lido o seu pensamento desde o começo, posto que essas mesmas palavras tinham atravessado a mente da jovem. Ela nunca o tinha imaginado como um homem, mas sim como algo diabólico.

- Eu sou um homem, Isabella - assegurou-lhe ele. A risada desapareceu de sua voz e, uma vez mais, pareceu capaz de ler o pensamento da jovem-. Tenho todas as necessidades e os desejos de um homem. E você, minha querida Isabella, é tão formosa que me tortura.

Ela advertiu que os olhos atrás da máscara a observavam, mas não se atreveu a olhar o rosto de couro. Sua resposta foi apenas audível.

- Estou lutando comigo mesma, milord. Meus pensamentos voam, e acredito que não me atemoriza tanto sua máscara como imaginar o que se esconde atrás dela. Talvez, se pudesse ver seu rosto...

- Retorceria-te com horror - interrompeu-a ele bruscamente-. Pode ser que, algum dia, sua desenfreada imaginação seja vencida por um sonho; mas se enfrenta à realidade de meu rosto, jamais chegaremos a nos unir. Se for necessário, prolongarei a espera, mas deve saber que até debaixo do aspecto mais terríveis, apaguem ou podem esconder um valor; que inclusive a carruagem mais velha e desmantelada pode brindar uma viagem confortável.

Isabella guardou silêncio, enquanto tratava de proteger-se contra as sacudidas do carro. As palavras de seu marido a inquietaran. A desejava, e algum dia teria que entregar. Mas, no momento, o rosto oculto sob a máscara lhe inspirava um temor muito difícil de superar.

Quando Isabella despertou à manhã seguinte, descobriu que lorde Masen partiu da mansão, avisando que estaria ausente durante vários dias. A jovem considerou esse fato como um descanso temporário, mas mesmo assim, não pôde experimentar uma completa liberdade. Preparou-se para trabalhar e decidiu demonstrar que era uma dona-de-casa competente, mesmo que não pudesse comportar-se como uma boa esposa. Organizou os serventes, lhes atribuindo a umas a manutenção dos quartos habitados da mansão, enquanto outros se dedicariam a limpar aquelas áreas que ainda se achavam isoladas pelo pó e o passado do tempo.

Embora alguns dos arrendatários pagássemos suas rendas com produtos comestíveis, sempre ficavam algumas espécies e estranhos condimentos que deviam comprar, e a cozinha precisava ser reabastecida de mantimentos. A jovem preparou uma lista de todos os produtos que justificavam uma viagem ao mercado, esta vez, a cargo do Paul.

Resolvida a satisfazer sua curiosidade com respeito aos arrendatários, Isabella ordenou a Sam que preparasse a carruagem. Provida com ervas medicinais, chás e bálsamos curativos, partiu em companhia de Kate para visitar as cabanas para ver se havia alguma necessidade que pudesse satisfazer. Um sem-fim de sorrisos deram as boas-vinda a jovem ama, e efusivas gargalhadas e rostos alegres revelaram que, apesar do aterrador aspecto do amo, todos se sentiam agradados pela volta de lorde Masen. Isabella se surpreendeu ante a firme lealdade que esses homens demonstravam pela família, e advertiu como as bocas de todos se franziam ante a mera menção do nome de lorde Talbot. Os últimos anos não tinham sido fáceis, mas, com o legítimo amo em seu lugar, os homens abrigavam novas esperanças para o futuro.

Isabella se despediu com um novo broto de respeito por seu marido, posto que na breve visita se inteirou de que o lorde já tinha começado a reduzir as rendas e tinha abolido as leis impostas por lorde Talbot, as substituindo por estatutos justos e fáceis de cumprir. Lorde Masen também tinha importado de Escócia um par de touros e uma dúzia de carneiros, todo o qual prometia a produção de um gado mais forte e saudável para os arrendatários. Por numerosas razões, a jovem começava a compreender por que a gente recebia com beneficio a volta de seu marido.

* * *

_Engraçado? Por que o lorde Masen apareceu na cidade? Justo no dia em que o Edward também apareceu? no minímo estranho isso!_

_Então meus amores... Estou um pouco melhor! Obrigado pela preocupação e carinho... _

_Até Terça se der posto antes... Fiquem com o papai do céu e que ele no seu infinito amor abençõe essa semana que inicia e suas familias... Bom inicio de Semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus Amoresss... Bom Dia! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Estava colocando algumas coisas em ordem, uma vez, que com as minhas crises de enxaqueca, me impossibilitou de fazê-las... Mas agora estou postando dois capitulos em um... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Um grito impaciente respondeu a insistente chamada de lorde Masen à porta da casa do prefeito. Logo depois de um breve som de pegadas cambaleantes, o portal se abriu para aparecer a um desalinhado Seth. O moço tinha o olhar abatido e obviamente não se sentia muito bem. Seu rosto estava pálido e algumas pequenas marcas avermelhadas emolduravam seus olhos. Ao levantar o olhar, observou surpreso à figura negra e, por um instante, pareceu esquecer seu mal-estar.

- Tenho algo que discutir com o prefeito - anunciou lorde Masen com brutalidade-. Ele se encontra em casa?

Seth assentiu e se afastou da porta para permitir a entrada da aborrecível criatura na casa. Ao ver a caruagem estacionado na rua, o moço assinalou ao chofer com um gesto vacilante.

- Possivelmente seu homem queira entrar e esperar junto ao fogo da cozinha. É um dia frio para ficar lá fora.

- Minha estadia aqui será muito breve - respondeu lorde Masen -. E Alistar parece preferir o frio.

- Chamarei a meu pai - ofereceu-se o moço-. Está tentando cozinhar algo para comer. Acredito que meu pai comece a valorar as qualidades de Isabella.

Uma espalhafatosa gargalhada proveio da máscara. - Muito tarde para isso.

Os músculos das bochechas de Seth se esticaram, e o moço esfregou o braço inválido.

- Suponho que agora que você a comprou, já não a veremos nunca mais.

- Isso depende inteiramente de minha esposa. Seth olhou a máscara com expressão desafiante.

- Quer dizer que nos permitirá vê-la?

- Não há cadeias nas portas de Masen Hall. O moço soltou uma risada irônica.

- Bom, deve haver alguma razão pela qual minha irmã ainda não escapou. Fez isso quando vivia aqui. E você não é precisamente... - tragou saliva quando se precaveu do insulto que estava a ponto de articular-... quero dizer...

- Vá procurar o seu pai - ordenou-lhe lorde Masen de maneira cortante. Logo, arrastou seu pesado pé para a sala e se acomodou na cadeira que havia junto à chaminé. Com uma mão apoiada sobre o punho da bengala, jogou um olhar a seu redor e advertiu que a casa se encontrava em um lamentável estado. Havia roupas disseminadas por toda parte e um montão de pratos empilhados sobre a mesa. Era evidente que os dois homens que ocupavam a cabana não só careciam das aptidões de Isabella para a cozinha, mas também dos sábios costumes da moça.

Charlie titubeou antes de entrar na sala, tratando de adotar uma expressão no rosto que não revelasse o temor que lhe inspirava seu filho postíço.

- Ahhh, milord - saudou-o com fingido entusiasmo quando entrou na habitação-. Vejo que decidiu nos visitar.

- Não precisamentel - A frase foi brusca.

O prefeito observou ao outro homem confunso, sem saber como reagir.

- Suponho que veio aqui para queixar-se de minha menina. - Levantou uma mão para declarar sua inocência-. Algo que a moça tenha feito, não foi minha culpa. Sua mãe é a responsável. A dama não fez mais que encher a cabeça da muleca com lixo, isso é o que fez. Todos esses estudos de letras e números... não é bom para uma menina saber essa porcaria.

Lorde Masen falou com um tom tão gelado como o vento do norte.

- Você a vendeu a um preço muito baixo, prefeito. A soma de cinco mil libras não é mais que uma mínima parte do que eu pensava pagar. - Soltou uma breve risada que não revelou nenhuma leve nota de humor-. Mas se trata de sua perda, senhor. O assunto está resolvido, e eu obtive o que desejava.

Charlie se deixou cair lentamente sobre a poltrona que tinha a seu lado e fechou sua boca entreaberta pelo assombro.

- Quer dizer... que estava disposto... a pagar mais pela muleca?

- Facilmente teria dobrado a oferta.

O prefeito lançou um olhar ao redor, sentindo-se repentinamente desgraçado.

- Pois... eu teria sido um homem rico.

- Eu não me sentiria muito mal se fosse você. Provavelmente, a fortuna não lhe duraria por muito tempo.

Charlie olhou ao outro homem atentamente, incapaz de compreender o insulto com claridade.

- Se não era sua intenção me chatear com uma queixa, então, para que veio?

- Pensei que lhe interessasse saber que Isabella está bem.

- Ah... bem, ela sempre soube se cuidar. Nunca me preocupei muito com a menina. É forte... e teimosa.

A mão enluvada se aferrou com força ao punho da bengala durante um longo momento, até que lorde Masen optou por responder.

- Não é comum que um pai demonstre tanta confiança em sua filha. - Deixou escapar uma breve, e irônica risada-. Qualquer um poderia confundir-se e interpretá-la como uma falta de interesse.

- É? – Charlie ficou momentaneamente aturdido.

- Não tem importância. - Lorde Masen ficou em pé - Devo partir agora. Tenho que atender alguns assuntos em York.

- Ah... senhor- começou a dizer o prefeito e limpou garganta-. Perguntava-me se, talvez, dado que você é o marido de minha filha, seria-lhe possível dispor de umas poucas libras para a pobre família da menina. O moço e eu não tivemos muita sorte ultimamente, e apenas ficaram algumas moedas. Tivemos que vender ao velho Sócrates... e, posto que você afirmou que estava disposto a pagar mais...

- Ficcei uma pensão para sua filha - disse o cavalheiro em tom brusco-. Se ela desejar ajudá-los, pode fazê-lo, mas eu não lhes darei nada sem o consentimento de minha esposa.

- Você permite que uma mulher mande em seus assuntos? - perguntou Charlie, surpreso.

- A família de minha esposa não é meu assunto - respondeu lorde Masen com rudeza.

- Ela se tornou muito mesquinha comigo desde que a vendi.

- Isso, prefeito, é problema dela, não meu.

Lorde Masen já estava quatro dias ausente, mesmo se mantendo atarefada com as obrigações inerentes a sua posição na mansão, Isabella se sentia cada vez mais inquieta entre os imensos muros de pedra. Recordou o que lhe havia dito seu esposo a respeito de montar a égua do estábulo cada vez que ela o desejasse. Decidiu aceitar a palavra do homem e se vestiu com a roupa adequada para cavalgar, para logo apresentar-se ante a Quill.

Desde sua chegada a Masen Hall, a jovem não se aproximou dos estábulos, embora a idéia da fuga tinha vagado insistentemente por sua mente. O avassalador terror de que lhe alcance e ter que enfrentar à ira do homem tinha sufocado tais pensamentos. O único lugar onde ela poderia encontrar segurança era junto a Edward Cullen, mas seu orgulho jamais lhe permitiria render-se ante ele. Se o ianque na verdade tivesse estado tão interessado na jovem como tinha dito, então, ao menos, poderia ter se queixado a respeito do leilão. Em troca, ele tinha aceitado imediatamente o pagamento de suas dívidas, sem expressar nenhuma objeção ao ver que outro homem a levava. Quando Isabella o tinha visto pela última vez, Edward lhe tinha parecido muito satisfeito com sua liberdade, e se ela agora corresse para ele, disposta a agradá-lo em todas suas demandas, então, só estaria alimentando sua vaidade. Estava segura de que uma relação com esse homem poderia resultar muito excitante, mas algum dia teria que confrontar a realidade de que ele só tentava usá-la por um tempo. Tudo terminaria assim que ele se sentisse atraído por outra mulher. Era melhor para a Isabella se proteger de tanto dor, antes de se apaixonar locamente por esse homem. Ao entrar no estábulo, a jovem viu um moço de uns quinze anos que, afanosamente, limpava uma das cavalariças. Ergueu-se para ouvir o ruído da porta, e seus olhos se aumentaram quando divisou a dama.O moço correu ao encontro da ama, e tirou o chapéu quando se deteve frente a ela. Inclinou a cabeça várias vezes no que pareceu uma vacilante reverencia, e a careta que curvou seus a labios fez sorrir a Isabella.

- Você é Quill? - perguntou ela.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu ele, ao tempo que efetuava uma nova reverência.

- Acredito que não nos conhecemos. Eu sou...

- OH, eu sei quem é você, senhora. Vi-a indo e vindo, e... rogo-lhe me desculpe, senhora... mas teria que ser cego para não notar a uma ama tão formosa como você. Isabella riu.

- Bom, muito obrigado, Quill.

O moço ruborizou e, um pouco aturdido ante sua própria desfarçatez, assinalou uma égua negra com patas brancas que se encontrava em uma cavalariça próxima.

- O amo disse que provavelmente você deveria usar Morgana. Deseja que a sele, senhora?

- Eu adoraria.

O moço ampliou ainda mais seu sorriso e se voltou de maneira jovial. Tirou a égua da cavalariça e a conduziu ante Isabella para que ela a inspecionasse. O animal parecia tranqüilo, amigável e com um porte que tivesse feito murchar a Sócrates de vergonha. Era negra e sedosa, com crina e cauda muito largas. Isabella acariciou o escuro pescoço do cavalo.

- É muito belo.

- Assim é, senhora, e é sua. Isso disse o amo.

A jovem ficou sem fala. Nunca antes havia possuído um cavalo e, certamente, jamais tinha imaginado que poderia ser a proprietária de um animal com a beleza da Morgana. O presente a agradou e confirmou ainda mais a generosidade de seu marido. Embora ela não tivesse cumprido suas promessas, os pressente continuavam afluindo. Qualquer que fora a profundidade de suas cicatrizes, esse homem parecia estar muito a cima do Caius Goodfield e todo o exército de pretendentes, que tivessem revelado sua avareza ante o mínimo rechaço da jovem.

- Deseja que a acompanhe, senhora? – perguntou Quill, uma vez selada a égua.

- Não, não é necessário. Não demorarei muito, e penso em me manter perto da mansão.

Quill juntou as mãos para receber o esbelto pé de sua ama, surpreendeu-se ante a agilidade da jovem quando foi impulsionada para acima dos arreios. De fato, pareceu-lhe que apenas uma pluma lhe tinha roçado brevemente as mãos. Quando Isabella se afastou, o moço permaneceu junto à porta do estábulo, para assegurar-se de que ela não teria problemas; e logo, retornou a suas tarefas, assobiando uma alegre melodia. Ele já tinha chegado à conclusão de que o amo tinha tanto talento para a eleição de uma esposa, como para a seleção de cavalos. Cada um deles era uma deliciosa peça digna de admiração.

Isabella deliberadamente evitou os escombros da ala queimada, posto que lhe recordavam a inexpressiva máscara de seu marido e sua própria incapacidade para adaptar-se a sua condição de esposa.

O ar gelado lhe açoitava o rosto ao cavalgar velozmente pelos páramos; entretanto, resultava-lhe revigorante; e aspirou sua frescura. A égua era ágil e dócil, e a jovem sentiu que a tensão que a rodeava nas últimas duas semanas começava a esfumar-se.

Ao redor de uma hora mais tarde, encontrava-se em um vale da mansão, em um claro rodeado de árvores. Tinha diminuído o passado do cavalo, quando o distante latido de alguns cães atraiu sua atenção. O coração de Isabella começou a pulsar com violência quando a lembrança de afiadas presas lhe atravessou a mente. De repente, teve um terrível pressentimento e, embora pudesse ver a mansão atrás de uma colina a suas costas. A casa se achava muito longe para lhe proporcionar a reconfortante ideia de um seguro amparo.

Teve que lutar contra o pânico quando conduziu à égua de volta pelo atalho que atravessava o vale. Os temores da jovem começaram a desvanecer-se quando se aproximou do pequeno bosque. Em poucos, instantes, pensou, poderia achar refúgio na mansão, e se sentiu mais relaxada, sem precaver-se dos olhos que a observavam das árvores.

Demetri Sears esporeou seu cavalo, que pôs-se a correr das árvores para o atalho onde cavalgava Isabella, que, ao vê-lo, lançou uma exclamação de horror. A égua, saltou ante tão inesperado encontro, e a jovem teve que lutar para manter o equilíbrio sobre a arreios. Sears estendeu sua gigantesca mão para apoderar-se das rédeas da moça, mas ela, irritada pela ousadia do ruivo, açoitou-lhe o cavalo com sua vara.

- Afaste-se de mim, caipira! - Fez girar à égua, até que as rédeas ficaram fora do alcance de Demetri, e logo lançou ao homem um olhar fulminante-. Os caçadores furtivos e seus asquerosos cães não são bem-vindos nestas terras. Fora do daqui!

Demetri lambeu a mão machucada e transpassou a jovem com os olhos.

- Por ser uma prostituta vendida em um leilão, tornaste-te muito arrogante desde que se casou com sua senhoria.

- Conforme tenha sido minha situação, Demetri Sears - replicou ela-, sempre tive mais educação que você. Você tem o costume de pisotear sem piedade nas pessoas, e transgrediu os limites das terras de meu marido com muita freqüência.

- Desta vez, não me meterei somente em suas terras, milady.

Um calafrio de terror subiu pela coluna de Isabella, enquanto um nó gelado se entupiu na boca de seu estômago. Tinha ouvido suficientes historia a respeito de Demetri Sears para saber que se achava frente a um perigoso, indômito patife. Impulsionada por um instinto de conservação, fez girar à égua. Demetri estava preparado para isso. Esporeou seu cavalo e alcançou a jovem, antes que ela pudesse escapar. Aferrou-se a brida da égua para lhe impedir de avançar, mas Isabella ainda conservava a vara na mão e, encarnizadamente, açoitou o braço e rosto do ruivo.

Demetri lançou uma maldição e girou o braço com violência, atirando um forte golpe nos ombros da jovem. Isabella ficou sem fôlego, mas lutou por manter-se nos arreios apesar dos saltos da égua. Sears estendeu os braços para tomar a jovem e lhe rasgou a manga ao tentar empurrá-la para fora do cavalo.

Isabella voltou a blandir o látego, desta vez com mais fúria que terror. Estava resolvida a não deixar-se vencer por esse tosco sujeito. A vara alcançou a bochecha do ruivo, e logo a jovem golpeou o flanco de sua égua, fazendo-a retroceder. Demetri quase caiu do cavalo, antes que a brida da Morgana se desprendesse de sua gigantesca mão. Isabella cravou os pés em ambos os flancos de sua égua, e esta pôs-se a correr a toda velocidade.

- Cadela! -rugiu Sears, enquanto perseguia a jovem-. Me pagará por isso!

De repente, um disparo encheu o ar com um estrondoso som de uma explosão. Assustada, Isabella se agachou nos arreios, acreditando que Demetri lhe estava disparando.

Então, pela extremidade dos olhos, Isabella viu outro cavaleiro cavalgando pelas árvores , e reconheceu ao Alistar. O homem estava carregando seu mosquete, ao tempo que lhe aproximava.

- Venha aqui, bastardo! - gritou-. Aproxime-se e me deixe te encher a pele de chumbo!

Demetri Sears viu o homem manobrar o carregador de sua arma e soube que estava preparado para voltar a disparar. O ruivo não se deteve um só instante. Inclinou-se sobre os arreios e açoitou os flancos de seu cavalo com o chapéu, em um frenético esforço por evitar o tiro que, sabia, não demoraria para chegar. Outra forte explosão atravessou o ar, e Demetri se sentiu aliviado ao escutar, uma fração de segundo mais tarde, o eco do ensurdecedor estampido. Cacarejou com regozijo para ouvir o bramido de uma violenta maldição atrás de si, mas, sabendo que o outro não demoraria para recarregar sua arma, lançou-se à carreira, sem sequer voltar-se para descarregar um escárnio. Teria outra oportunidade de deleitar-se com a prostituta, e então sim, a moça pagaria isto com acréscimo.

Isabella voltou para observar a fuga de Demetri Sears. E o último que viu dele foram às abas da jaqueta voando sobre o topo de uma colina. A jovem exalou um profundo suspiro de alívio.

Alistar deteve seu cavalo junto a ela e lhe perguntou com ansiedade:

- Está você bem, senhora? Machucou-a esse safado?

A moça tinha começado a tremer como uma reação nervosa e logo que pôde assentiu com a cabeça.

- Esse Demetri Sears é um perverso - declarou ele, olhando para a colina por onde tinha desaparecido o ruivo. Logo, deixou escapar um suspiro de desalento-. Sua senhoria não tivesse falhado.

Isabella foi incapaz de articular uma pergunta com seus lábios trementes.

- É uma sorte que o amo e eu tenhamos retornado bem a tempo, senhora.

- Retornou lorde Masen? – conseguiu por fim balbuciar.

- Sim, e quando advertiu que você não estava, mandou-me procurá-la. Não gostará quando lhe contar o que aconteceu. Não gostará absolutamente.

A brilhante lua formava um halo de prata ao redor das nuvens de ébano e riscava um caprichoso, variante desenho de sombras e luzes através das colinas. Uma fresca brisa chegava desde mar para balançar as taças das árvores e varrer o pó dos páramos. Poucas cabanas, aqui e lá, pareciam manchas escuras com seus abajures extintos e suas portinhas fechados para receber a noite. Sob o murmúrio do vento, uma profunda quietude confirmava que tudo estava bem. Ninguém ouviu o estrondoso galope de um feroz potro negro, nem viu o detestável cavaleiro encapuzado que conduzia o corcel a uma velocidade vertiginosa. O animal avançou a todo galope pelo estreito caminho que atravessava o vale. Seus cascos brilharam como mercúrio ao passar por um breve claro de luz, e a capa do cavaleiro revoou para descobrir os fortes músculos que ocultava. Os olhos do corcel lançavam labaredas, conferindo-lhe o aspecto de um dragão preparado para atacar, e a silenciosa figura que o montava confirmava a idéia de que essa correria ia caminho à morte. A capa, ao voar, brindava asas à imagem; entretanto, ambos se achavam afirmados a terra, e cavalgavam sem cessar, sem diminuir o passo, sem deter-se pelo bem do homem ou da besta.

A pouca distância, a robusta ama de uma pequena cabana perambulava fora da cama, incapaz de dormir junto aos ensurdecedores roncos de seu marido. A mulher arrojou umas partes de turfa seca no fogo e permaneceu observando a brilhante luz das chamas. Intranqüila pela ansiedade que a embargava, estremeceu-se e afastou o olhar. Experimentou uma sensação gelada em sua protuberante barriga, como um terrível pressentimento de que algo espantoso estava a ponto de lhes ocorrer. Caminhou pelo piso imundo, com as sapatilhas batendo contra seus pés, e se serviu de um abundante copo de cerveja. Logo, retornou a chaminé e se acomodou junto a uma mesa grosseiramente lavrada, estranha sorveu a bebida enquanto observava as douradas chamas do fogo.

Já tinha esvaziado a metade do conteúdo de seu copo, quando inclinou a cabeça para escutar, alarmada ante um rugido suave, distante. Teria sido um trovão? Ou só o vento?

Levantou o copo para beber outro sorvo de cerveja, mas se deteve, para concentrar-se atentamente no som. Este se fazia mais forte e mais definido... e regular... como o galope de cascos de cavalo.

A mulher depositou o copo sobre a mesa e, tão rápido como pôde deslocar seu imenso volume, correu para a janela para abrir as portinhas. Lançou um pequeno, tremente chiado quando viu a negra figura deslizar-se entre as sombras das árvores. A capa voava atrás do jinete, e o cavalo parecia equilibrar-se sobre a cabana. A mulher ficou paralisada pelo pânico, e afogou uma exclamação de terror quando o corcel se deteve em seco frente a sua porta. O animal retrocedeu de um salto, escavando o ar com seus cascos brilhantes, e quebrou a quietude da noite com um furioso relincho.

A dama prorrompeu em soluços e se separou da janela, com uma mão obstinada à garganta e o rosto deformado pelo terror. O capuz da capa ocultava as feições do cavaleiro, mas tinha a certeza de ter visto uma caveira sorridente e estava segura de que esse era o anjo da morte que ia levar-los a morte! - respondeu sua esposa com convicção-.

- Vim leva-los!

- Demetri! Retornou! Demetri, acorda! - balbuciou a mulher entre prantos-. Ai, Demetri, amor! Jamais duvidei de sua palavra nem por um instante.

Demetri Sears levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e esfregou as pálpebras adormecidas, até que distinguiu a sua esposa. A expressão de horror no rosto da dama o alertou. O ruivo agarrou seus calções, meteu-se dentro deles, e cambaleou para a janela para ver o que tinha aterrorizado à mulher. O coração lhe deu um tombo quando descobriu a causa de tanto horror.

- Demetri Sears! - A pavorosa voz fez estremecer ao ruivo-. Aproxime-se e morra! É um assassino, e o inferno te aguarda!

- Estou-o vendo! - gritou Demetri-. Mas o que é?

- A morte! - respondeu sua esposa com convicção-. Veio nos levar!

- Fechr as portinhas! Não podemos deixá-la entrar!

– Demetri Sears - Chamou-lhe a voz espectral-. Aproxime-se e morra!

- Não irei! - bramou Demetri, e fechou os portinhas com violência.

Uma horrenda gargalhada estalou no silêncio da noite.

- Então, fique e morre incendiado! Fique e queime, demônio!

- Quer dizer que nos vai incendiar a casa! - exclamou Demetri com voz gritante.

- Quer a ti! Não a mim! - gritou sua esposa. Imediatamente, a mulher abriu a porta e, antes que ele pudesse detê-la, pôs-se a correr para fora da cabana, de uma vez que gritava por cima do ombro-: Não morrerei por nenhum assassino!

Demetri tomou uma tocha e se lançou através da entrada, considerando que a tortura do fogo seria muito pior que uma rápida morte. Tinha visto morrer uma vez um homem pelas chamas e, embora nesse momento lhe tivesse resultado divertido, não estava disposto a sofrer o mesmo final. Por outro lado, a morte lhe teria que enfrentar, e ele sempre tinha sido habilidoso nas rixas.

- Se prepare, perverso bastardo! - rugiu o ruivo-. Não me renderei tão facilmente!

Uma estrondosa gargalhada retumbou entre as paredes do vale.

- Demetri Sears! Vim vingar um assassinato! Você matou mais de uma vez, e é justo que sua morte seja lenta. Uma espada saiu de sua vagem e açoitou o ar, lançando brilhos de aço sob a luz da lua. Logo, a morte desmontou com a graça de uma sombra nascida na escuridão da noite.

- O que buscas? - perguntou Demetri com voz gritã-. Jamais te fiz nada!

- Não, mas causou muitos danos, Demetri. Assassinou e provocou a desgraça de muitos, e receberá seu castigo.

- Quem é? Quem é?

- Recorda a tocha que jogou na mansão, Demetri? Recorda ao homem que viu se incendiar?

- Você não é ele! - Sears sacudiu a cabeça, horrorizado – Está morto! Morto! Eu mesmo vi como morria! Morreu incendiado! Ouvi-lhe gritar quando caiu entre as chamas. Outros também o viram!

- E os quais eram, Demetri, aqueles que assegura que também me viram? Acaso não me vê agora frente a ti, afirmando que foi você o homem que provocou o incêndio?

- Só um fantasma poderia haver-se liberado dessas chamas.

- Agora já sabe, Demetri. Agora já sabe.

- Santo Deus! Sei que é ele! Até tem sua mesma voz!

- Vim te levar para inferno comigo, Demetri.

- Não tem direito de culpar-me só a mim! Posso te nomear mais de uma dúzia de sujeitos que também estavam ali!

- Sim, e estou disposto a te escutar, enquanto afio minha espada com sua tocha.

Demetri se encolheu e soluçou, ao tempo que a afiada folha da espada brandia a seu redor, movendo levianamente, sem que ele pudesse detê-la com sua pesada tocha.

- Diga-me isso agora, Demetri, antes que seja muito tarde. Não ficarei por muito tempo aqui, na terra.

A morte rodeou ao ruivo com sua turbulenta capa negra, invadindo a noite com suas estrondosas gargalhadas. Mesmo ar estando gelado, Demetri podia sentir as línguas de fogo, ardente que o queimariam no inferno. Desesperado, ajoelhou-se e começou a balbuciar entre soluços, implorando por sua vida e confessando coisas que nunca antes se atreveu a recordar.

A fragrância de rosas alagou a antecâmara quando o vapor do banho aromático se dissipou no ar. A água atuou como um bálsamo morno e sedativo sobre os doloridos músculos de Isabella. A jovem relaxou na tina e apoiou a cabeça contra a borda, ao tempo em que passava a esponja sobre os ombros, os mesmos que Demetri Sears tinha machucado brutalmente, apenas no dia anterior. Seus pensamentos retrocederam até o momento em que tinha entrado na mansão, para encontrar a seu marido aguardando-a ansiosamente junto à chaminé. Para ouvir ao passos da moça, ele se tinha girado para saudá-la, mas as palavras se esfumaram de seus lábios ao ver as roupas rasgadas da menina. Alistar se encontrava a um ou dois passos atrás dela, e tinha sido quem tinha respondido a pergunta de seu amo, enquanto Isabella observava as mãos enluvadas fechadas fortemente em dois punhos. Lorde Masen tinha resmungado uma rouca, e selvagem maldição, jurando que Demetri Sears receberia seu castigo. Ao voltar-se uma vez mais para sua esposa, o lorde a encontrou encolhida, preparada para receber toda classe de reprimendas. Assombrosamente, não houve nenhuma. Em seu lugar, o homem tinha mostrado um gentil interesse pelo bem-estar da jovem e lhe tinha ordenado tomar assento, enquanto lhe servia uma taça de um delicioso conhaque. Ao tempo que a moça sorvia a sedativa bebida, seu marido passeou pela sala, resmungando em voz baixa palavras incoerentes, até que ela tinha começado a relaxar. Mais tarde, ele a tinha ido ver na antecâmara, mas apenas por instantes depois, partiu, com a promessa de retornar de manhã.

A porta da habitação se abriu, causando uma considerável consternação em Isabella, até que ela reconheceu o veloz, e enérgico passo de Kate. Então, a jovem voltou a relaxar, agradecida porque a hora da visita de seu esposo ainda não tinha chegado. O som das pegadas se tornou mais suave quando a donzela atravessou o tapete para o pequeno recepiente do banho. Levava no braço uma pilha de toalhas limpas e perfumadas, que colocou junto à tina, para logo escolher um frasco de azeite aromatizado.

Isabella se entregou à ordem metódica de Kate e saiu da banheira. Imediatamente, a donzela se aproximou para lhe secar as costas com as toalhas de linho, que deixava de lado assim que começavam a umedecer-se. Kate começou a lhe massagear as costas com o perfume, e Isabella levantou os braços para sujeitar as mechas do cabelo que lhe tinham caido sobre os ombros. A pálida pele de seu corpo brilhava com um brilho tênue sob a luz da manhã. A perfeição de suas esbeltas pernas e de seus arredondados peitos não podia passar inadvertida ante qualquer que a observasse. De repente, Kate soltou uma exclamação, e Isabella girou para ver o que tinha assustado à menina. Então, descobriu que a negra figura de seu marido enchia a abertura emoldurada pelos cortinados de veludo cotelê. A entrada imprevista de seu marido nunca deixava de intimidar a jovem, e o coração começou a lhe pulsar com violência.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - A voz áspera e sussurrante revelou um evidente sotaque de humor.

Isabella logo que inclinou a cabeça, ao tempo que jogava um olhar de receoso em busca de algo para cobrir-se. As toalhas se achavam empilhadas junto aos pés de seu marido, e a bata se encontrava apoiada na banqueta frente à penteadeira, decididamente fora de seu alcance.

Lorde Masen entrou, dirigiu-se para essa mesma banqueta e se sentou sobre o almofadão, apanhando o objeto com seus quadris. Isabella em seguida abandonou a idéia de resgatá-la e tratou de não sentir-se incômoda enquanto Kate continuava trabalhando em excesso em suas tarefas. A donzela se inquietou mais e mais quando a inexpressiva máscara se voltou para ela. O horrível aspecto do amo marcava um pronunciado contraste com a completa nudez de sua ama, até que finalmente a menina não pôde resistir mais. Logo depois de resmungar uma desculpa incompreensível, retirou-se apressadamente da habitação.

Ao fechar a porta, uma suave gargalhada retumbou detrás da máscara, e logo o entristecedor olhar se posou sobre Isabella. O recato arrepiou a pele da jovem devido essa implacável inspeção. Seu profundo tom escarlate desceu até os casulos rosados de seus peitos e, quando tentou cobrir-se com os braços, a máscara emitiu outra leve gargalhada.

- Em realidade, meu amor, até que se ruborizou, eu não fazia mais que te observar o rosto.

Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, Isabella olhou a seu marido, enquanto lutava por combater seu desagrado. Era impossível ver o que havia atrás da máscara, mas o calor desse olhar a queimava até as entranhas.

- Não é que eu vá ignorar todo o resto que tenta ocultar. - Uma nota de humor suavizou o áspero tom de seu voz - De feito, logo que curvasse um dedo como sinal de boas-vinda, eu te levaria ansioso até a cama, para satisfazer minhas necessidades de marido.

- Milord, você... você burla de mim - balbuciou ela, agarrando-as mãos por medo de que ele interpretasse o menor gesto como sinal de boas-vinda.

- Deseja me provar? - levantou-se parcialmente da banqueta-. Com um simples «sim», bastará. - Aguardou até que Isabella esqueceu seu recato e estendeu ambas as mãos diante de si para detê-lo.

- Milord, eu... - As palavras de rechaço lhe entupiram na garganta.

- Imaginava que não. - Pôs a um lado à bata de Isabella, e voltou-se a acomodar sobre seu assento e arrumou o objeto a jovem.

Ela a agarrou agradecida e olhou a seu marido com incerteza: sentia-se como se tivesse traído a um amigo. - Milord - murmurou com suavidade, tratando de aplacar sua sensação de culpa-, confio em sua paciência e compreensão.

- Pensa que é melhor superar e deixar atrás o que tanto teme?

Isabella logo que assentiu com a cabeça. - Sei, milord, mas...

- Já sei! - interrompeu-a ele, sacudindo a mão-. Para ti é muito difícil confrontar esse momento. - Apoiou um cotovelo sobre o joelho e se inclinou para frente, e a jovem percebeu um brilho severo detrás dos buracos dos olhos-. Está segura de que pode confrontar esse momento, Isabella?

- Pro... prometo que o farei...

- Se tivesse podido escolher - interrompeu-a ele -, poderia me nomear um homem com quem teria desejado desposar? Se existir tal sujeito, então, talvez, eu poderia ir ver o...

- Não existe tal homem, milord - murmurou ela, tratando de apagar a imagem de Edward Cullen da mente. Tinha a certeza de que o que sentia pelo ianque não era mais que uma fascinação passageira e que em pouco tempo o esqueceria por completo. Ao menos, isso esperava.

- Muito bem. - se endireitou antes de prosseguir-. Em realidade, vim aqui por outro assunto. Tenho que tratar de alguns negócios com o marquês do Leicester em Londres, e tenho feito acertos para te levar comigo.

- O marquês do Leicester?

- Um velho amigo da família, minha querida. Estou seguro de que te agradará conhecê-los, ele e a sua encantadora esposa. Ficaremos com eles alguns dias, de maneira que necessitará que lhe preparem alguma roupa. Sugiro-te que leve um pouco roupa adequadas para reuniões sociais.

- E preferiria você que colocasse algo em especial, milord? - Parece possuir uma particular habilidade para escolher o apropriado. Será melhor que escolha, posto que minha preferência, provavelmente, não seria muito prática.

Isabella arqueou suas bem delineadas sobrancelhas com expressão interrogativa.

- Está encantadora assim - explicou-lhe ele-. Mas temo que desta forma atrairia mais olhares do que estou disposto a tolerar.

A jovem afastou o olhar, incapaz de responder. Em cada giro de conversação, seu marido se ocupava de deixar claro o quanto a desejava e quão impaciente estava por afirmar seus direitos como marido.

- Vistasse, querida. - ficou de pé e caminhou para o cortinado, de onde anunciou-: Para não provocar meus instintos, aguardarei-te na sala.

Os preparativos da viagem resultaram aborrecidos para Isabella, e tedioso e sem sentido. Se seu marido decidisse abandoná-la por outra mulher, ela se sentiria gratamente aliviada. Não desejava ser exposta com seus melhores ornamentos. Mesmo assim, Kate trabalhou com esmero para tal fim, sem deixar um só detalhe sem atender. O cabelo avermelhado da ama se converteu em um sedoso cacho de cabelo recolhido sobre a nuca. Primorosas ligas de encaixe sustentavam as finas meias de seda à altura dos joelhos. Um espartilho foi ajustado sobre o delicado tecido da anágua, para logo cobri-lo com um delicioso vestido de veludo cotelê de cor verde azulada. O pescoço e as mangas estavam decorados com finos fios de seda. Um encaixe rosado delicadamente franzido bordedo o decote e os punhos. Por último, um gracioso chapéu com plumas foi colocado em ângulo sobre o elaborado penteado, e então foi quando Isabella protestou. Se bem que o chapéu era de um gosto delicado, ela não desejava deixar a mínima impressão de que estava competindo com Tanya Talbot quanto a possuir a mais extravagante coleção de chapéus.

- Mas, senhora, você agora é a esposa de um lorde - sustentou Aggie - É seu dever vestir-se como corresponde. Não quer que a povo invente rumores que o amo é avaro com você, ou sim? Sobre tudo, quando ele gastou uma fortuna em seus vestidos veja que esplêndida são as roupas que lhe comprou. Seria uma lástima que você não se deleitasse com os luxos que seu marido lhe brindou. Vamos. Olhe-se. - Conduziu a Isabella até o imenso espelho e aguardou, enquanto a jovem ama contemplava sua própria imagem-. E bem? Reluz como a filha de uma ordenhadora, ou como uma grande dama?

Isabella teve que admitir que Kate fazia maravilha. Inclusive pôde entender, até certo ponto, por que lorde Masen a considerava formosa. Ela tinha bonitos olhos, pele clara, um pescoço comprido e magro e um abundante e lustroso cabelo. Embora magra e mais alta que o normal, não tinha necessidade de preencher o peito de sua anágua, nem arredondar as curvas de seus quadris.

Um sotaque de rebelião se refletiu ainda em seu rosto quando pensou na possível reação de lorde Masen ao vê-la. Com a comprida viagem a Londres por diante e sem conhecer quais seriam os acertos para a noite, já fora na rota ou depois da chegada, temia atrair mais atenção da que seu marido já lhe dispensava.

Aggie lhe beliscou ligeiramente as bochechas para lhes dar um pouco de cor.

- Você é muito formosa, senhora, e qualquer um pode ver que conseguiu cativar ao amo. É você encantadora. Realmente encantadora. E não estaria nada mal se pudesse esboçar um sorriso.

Isabella logo que conseguiu curvar os lábios em uma insatisfactoria careta.

A ama de chaves lhe correspondeu com um olhar reprovador. - Senhora, se me permite dizê-lo, - Há melhores quando se almejas.

Kate levou uma mão à boca para ocultar uma breve risada, e um rubor mais profundo coloriu as bochechas de Isabella. A jovem tentou um novo sorriso, até que Aggie emitiu um suspiro de resignação e caminhou para a porta.

- Se for isso o melhor que pode conseguir, suponho que teremos que nos conformar.

Isabella se sentiu desolada. Posto que, ao que parece, o principal objetivo do Aggie era prolongar a família Masen, ela começava a suspeitar que a mulher não se compadecia absolutamente por seu sofrimento e só tentava persuadi-la a agradar a lorde Masen.

Pouco tempo mais tarde, a jovem se toparia com uma prova mais contundente de que a senhora Kendall estava tratando de afiançar uma relação íntima e agradável entre seu amo e sua ama. O carro tinha sido carregado com a bagagem, frente à porta principal da mansão. Lorde Masen se encontrava discutindo a rota com o Paul, quando Isabella saiu da casa, atraindo imediatamente o olhar de seu marido, e o mudismo dele ante a pergunta do chofer evidenciou o fato de que sua esposa tinha monopolizado sua completa atenção. Entretanto, não foi esse comportamento o que confirmou os esforços de Aggie por conciliar ao casal, a não ser a aparição de Kate e sua rápida ascensão para o assento do condutor. A donzela colocou uma pesada capa de lã sobre os ombros e tomou seu lugar junto ao Alistar.

Isabella lançou um olhar inquisidor a seu marido, acreditando que ele tinha ordenado à menina que viajasse no assento dianteiro. Ele interpretou mal a silenciosa pergunta de sua esposa e declarou: - Necessitará da ajuda de Kate na casa dos Leicester. - Uma risada zombadora retumbou atrás da máscara-. A menos, que estejá disposta em tolerar minha ajuda no banho.

Isabella não desejava lhe dar a satisfação de vê-la ruborizar-se, e se apressou a sugerir:

- Acredito, milord, que a menina poderia compartilhar a comodidade da carruagem conosco.

- OH, não, senhora. – Kate sacudiu a cabeça e seu arredondado rosto revelou um transbordante entusiasmo -. Aggie me fez lhe prometer que viajaria aqui acima, com o Paul.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho ao confirmar suas suspeitas a respeito do Aggie. Suplicou em silêncio que este acerto casamenteiro pudesse frustrar-se depois da primeira parada. Sem dúvida, a donzela estaria mais que disposta a aceitar a oferta de sua ama, depois de ter experiente os violentos trancos dos dois gigantescos homens que a escoltavam.

Desta vez, quando Isabella subiu à carruagem e escolheu seu assento, seu marido tirou a capa e se acomodou a seu lado. O lorde se reclinou sobre o respaldo de almofadões e estirou seu pé disforme para um lado, com sua perna esquerda apoiada descuidadamente contra a da jovem. Ela lançou um olhar furtivo para o membro agressor e o notou bem formado, comprido e muito musculoso. O mesmo pôde advertir na outra coxa. As botas negras chegavam aos joelhos, ocultando qualquer defeito, e um colete comprido lhe cobria o contorno dos quadris.

Resolvida a evitar o menor contato, Isabella se protegeu no canto, mas cada golpe ou sacudida da carruagem a fazia deslizar-se para seu marido, que não realizava o mínimo esforço para mover-se. Assim durante uma certa distância, e a jovem continuava lutando fortemente por manter-se em seu lugar.

- É uma tolice, sabe? - A voz áspera e grave por fim quebrou o silêncio e atraiu imediatamente a atenção da moça.

- Tolice, milord? - nem sequer girou para olhá-la, e lhe observava desconcertada.

- Esse contínuo esforço por evitar me tocar. É uma tolice. A verdade dessas palavras sufocou qualquer negativa na boca de Isabella. Era a esposa desse homem, e algum dia teria que lhe dar meninos, sem importar quão desagradável lhe resultava a idéia. Resistir ao inevitável era como nadar contra a corrente em uma forte corrente de água. Em algum momento, teria que entregar-se e permitir que a poderosa força a arrastasse.

No breve lapso que levava de casada, ela tinha aprendido que o essencial era a inteligência ao tratar lorde Masen. Sem importar quão grotesco era o aspecto desse homem, sua mente era rápida e podia interpretar a sua esposa com incrível facilidade. Isto colocava a jovem em uma posição desfavorável, posto que ela não sabia absolutamente nada dele. Ocorreu-lhe que, se desejasse agüentar seu matrimônio sem danificar sua prudência, teria que começar por aceitar a lorde Masen como homem e então, talvez, poderia chegar a conhecê-lo como marido.

Deslizou lentamente o olhar sobre o perfil da máscara. Tinha muito que saber a respeito desse homem e, para obtê-lo, deveria depender de um interrogatório, posto que não era muito hábil para lhe adivinhar o pensamento. Um pouco atemorizada, Isabella respirou fundo para apaziguar os nervos, e abordou o tema que mais a intrigava.

- Perguntava-me, milord, como foi possível sobreviver ao incêndio. Não ficou nada da ala leste da mansão, só escombros, o que parece indicar que a magnitude das chamas foi bastante considerável. Tentei-o, mas não posso imaginar como conseguiu escapar...

- Não sou um fantasma - afirmou ele com brutalidade.

- Jamais acreditei em fantasmas, milord - murmurou a jovem brandamente.

- Tampouco acredita que sou um homem de carne e osso. - fez-se um profundo silêncio, até que ele perguntou-: Teme encontrar um monstro disforme em sua cama?

As bochechas de Isabella arderam com o calor da vergonha. Baixou o olhar para suas delicadas mãos, que tinha entrelaçado no regaço, e falou com um suave tom de voz.

- Não foi minha intenção provocar sua ira, milord. Encolheu os ombros.

- Todas as mulheres sentem curiosidade por seus maridos. Você tem mais raciocínio que a maioria.

- Eu sinto curiosidade... - começou a dizer ela com voz trêmula-, não porque me preocupe ir para cama com você, a não ser... - de repente; precaveu-se de que suas, palavras poderiam ser interpretadas mal, e se mordeu o lábio preocupada, para aguardar a reação do lorde.

Tal como tinha suspeitado, ele agarrou ao vôo a afirmação. - Se for esse o caso, então talvez eu seja bem-vindo em sua antecâmara esta noite. Sentirei-me mais que agradado se me permitisse demonstrar minhas habilidades como marido. Posso pedir uma só habitação para ambos na estalagem, e teremos oportunidade de esquentar um ao outro durante toda a noite.

- Pre... preferiria que não o fizesse, milord - respondeu ela em um forçado sussurro.

A cabeça encapuzada se inclinou levemente. - Como queira, meu amor. Aguardarei.

Mesmo que seu alívio fosse grande, Isabella não se atreveu a exalar um suspiro audível. Às vezes, o mais seguro era o caminho da ignorância, e se contentou permitindo que o silêncio se prolongasse até que ele decidisse quebrá-lo.

Quando se aproximaram da ponte de Mawbry, a jovem concentrou sua atenção na multidão que havia ali congregada. Todos se achavam inclinados sobre a balaustrada para ver algo que flutuava no arroio. Ao ver que a carruagem se equilibrava sobre a ponte, o grupo se dispersou, mas um pequeno carro estacionado ao outro lado do caminho impossibilitou a passagem do veículo. Isabella se inclinou para frente para ver o que tinha atraído aos espectadores. Estudou os rostos de todos para identificar a algum que lhe resultasse familiar. Seus olhos aumentaram quando descobriu o objeto de tanto interesse dos homens. Junto à borda do arroio, jazia um sujeito com os braços estendidos de uma maneira grotesca. Sua cabeça e a parte superior de seu corpo estavam talhadas de sangue, e seus olhos observavam imóveis o céu plúmbeo. Inclusive através da máscara mortuária, a jovem pôde ver a expressão de horror que ainda curvava os lábios da vítima.

Isabella se retraiu em seu assento, fechou os olhos para apagar a horrenda imagem e levou uma tremula mão à boca para reprimir uma súbita sensação de náuseas. Lorde Masen viu o rosto pálido da jovem e se inclinou para o guichê para averiguar que coisa a tinha afetado e, assim que descobriu a causa, golpeou o teto da carruagem com sua bengala. A pequena comporta sob o assento do chofer se abriu e apareceu a cara do Alistar.

- Sim, milord?

- Olhe se pode averiguar o que aconteceu ali abaixo e quem é esse pobre diabo - ordenou o amo.

- Em seguida, milord.

Logo depois de intercambiar umas poucas palavras com a gente da ponte, Alistar chamou o Ben, quem lhe aproximou e lhe subministrou à informação.

- Trata-se de Demetri Sears. Alguém o golpeou e logo lhe abriu a garganta para lhe dar a morte. Sua pobre viúva está na estalagem agora, e jura que a última vez que viu seu marido, ele se estava preparando para lutar com um anjo da morte que tinha ido buscá-lo na sua própria casa. Um cavaleiro da noite todo vestido de negro.

- Maldição!

O juramento foi apenas audível, inclusive para Isabella, quem se voltou para seu marido surpreendida. Apertou o punho da bengala com tal intensidade, que seus dedos se projetaram como garras sob o suave couro de suas luvas. A jovem recordou o incidente com o Sears e se perguntou se seria esse o método de lorde Masen para subjugar briguentos revoltosos. Se a fúria de seu marido frente à morte do Demetri era uma reação sincera ou um mero truque para ocultar sua culpa em um assassinato, ela não podia decidi-lo.

- Diga-lhe que chamem o oficial - gritou lorde Masen a Alistar com tom brusco-. Logo, te encarregue de que alguém retire esse carro do caminho.

- Sim, milord - respondeu o servente, e fechou a comporta.

O lorde apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a bengala e se reclinou contra o respaldo de seu assento. Embora a máscara sem reação não refletia nenhuma emoção, Isabella percebeu a tensão de seu marido, mas não se atreveu a interrogá-lo até que o carro foi retirado da ponte e a carruagem empreendeu novamente a marcha. Então, a jovem se armou de coragem e perguntou:

- Está você zangado porque assassinaram a Demetri?

- Mmm! - Foi um grunhido evasivo.

Isabella não pôde decidir se a resposta tinha sido um sim ou um não. Mas sabia que se sentiria perturbada por muitas suspeitas se não proseguisse com o tema.

- Falou você com o Demetri... a respeito do que aconteceu ontem? O rosto mascarado girou, e ela se sentiu perfurada pelo brilho dos olhos.

- Eu não o matei.

A resposta foi breve e terminante, e Isabella se apoiou sobre o respaldo de seu assento, sem atrever-se a articular uma só palavra mais, nem sequer uma desculpa. Já se tinha arriscado muito.

O rosto mascarado se voltou para o guichê oposto. E ela não teve outra alternativa mais que imitar a seu marido na silenciosa contemplação da paisagem que passava a seu lado.

Já estava caindo à noite, quando a carruagem se deteve frente a uma estalagem. A vacilação de Isabella foi evidente quando lorde Masen lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Ao ver que a jovem não conseguia dominar suas dúvidas, lhe rodeou os dedos com infinita doçura. Quando ela desceu, o lorde não fez nenhum intento de lhe soltar a mão, mas sim a observou durante um comprido momento. Incapaz de controlar seus tremores, Isabella procurou na aterradora máscara algum indício que lhe revelasse as intenções de seu marido, mas a crescente escuridão do crepúsculo ocultou inclusive o brilho dos olhos. Ele inspirou como se estivesse a ponto de falar, e a jovem aguardou, mas o lorde voltou a exalar o ar com um profundo suspiro, sacudindo, ao mesmo tempo, sua cabeça de couro. Seus dedos de ferro soltaram os da moça, para assinalar ao Alistar lhe indicando que o seguisse.

Só uns poucos paroquianos ocupavam o salão comilão, e todos se silenciaram abruptamente ao ver a dama seguida por lorde Masen. Um silencio mortífero alagou a habitação, até que um mequetrefe bêbado chamativamente enbriagado depositou seu copo vazio sobre a mesa e ordenou a gritos que voltassem a encher-lhe. Isabella tomou seu jantar no quarto, e logo lorde Masen lhe fez uma breve visita, até que Kate começou a preparar a roupa de cama. Para o alívio de Isabella, seu marido se retirou de noite. Suas pegadas retumbaram pelas paredes do corredor vazio, até que ela ouviu uma porta que se abria e se fechava ao outro lado do corredor. Muito depois de que Kate partiu, a jovem se sentou junto à chaminé da habitação, para contemplar as chamas, enquanto tentava convencer-se de que não havia razão para temer a seu marido. Se de algum modo obtinha ela aplacar suas ansiedades e cumprir com suas promessas, possivelmente, uma vez superado o primeiro obstáculo, sua aversão cederia. Mas agora a imagem de Demetri Sears talhado de sangue se misturava em seus pensamentos, e soube que passaria muito tempo antes de que pudesse apagar essa lembrança.

Um profundo silêncio alagou a estalagem quando os hóspedes se retiraram a dormir. Ao deslizar-se entre as aveludadas mantas, Isabella detectou o golpe de umas pegadas distantes; mas logo o som se deteve, e ela se relaxou e permitiu que o sonho se apoderasse de seus perturbadores pensamentos.

Entrada a noite, a jovem voltou a ouvir o mesmo som. Um golpe e um pé que se arrastava; logo, suaves golpes a sua porta. Por um Instante, os neurônios de Isabella não conseguiram reagir. Acabava de despertar, e os fios entrelaçados de seu profundo sonho se recusavam a liberar sua mente. Os sons se repetiram e a jovem se levantou sobressaltada, ao precaver-se de que só lorde Masen podia encontrar-se ao outro lado da porta. A única razão que podia ter impulsionado a seu marido a visitá-la na metade da noite era o desejo de compartilhar a cama com ela.

Um incontrolável tremor se apoderou da jovem quando ficou de pé. Obrigou-se a aceitar seu destino e, apressadamente, colocou a bata. Acendeu uma vela com o fogo da chaminé e a lhe titilem luz da chama delatou seu nervosismo. Não necessitava que nada lhe recordasse quão aterrorizada se sentia, e deixou a vela sobre uma mesa, para logo atravessar a habitação. A chamada se repetiu uma vez mais, e se deteve frente à porta para reunir toda a coragem que pudesse conseguir.

Logo que tinha girado a chave no ferrolho, quando o porta se abriu bruscamente e ela foi arrojada para trás. Afogou uma exclamação ao precaver-se de seu engano. Não era seu marido, a não ser o libertino bêbado do salão quem se aproximou de visitá-la. Vestido com calções, umas meias e uma camisa desprendida para revelar seu peito fláccido, o homem se apoiou com descaramento sobre a ombreira da porta e lhe mostrou uma garrafa de vinho.

- Olhe, garotinha. - Sacudiu a garrafa para tentá-la-. Trouxe-te algo para que saboreie, antes de ir a nosso assunto. - Soltou uma gargalhada, entrou na habitação e fechou a porta de uma patada.

Isabella tinha recuperado a coragem ao advertir que a hora de sua condenação não se achava tão perto, mas por precaução, retrocedeu, ao tempo que jogava ao homem uma severa advertência.

- Não quero. Meu marido está na habitação ao outro lado do corredor.

- Sim, vi o inválido, e supus que necessitava de uma boa companhia para esta noite. - O mequetrefe riu e encurvou os braços de maneira grotesca-. Teria que estar em minha tumba, se é que não posso superar ao coxo.

- Se não abandonar você esta tolice - replicou ela-, terá que ver-se com ele. É considerado como um excelente atirador...

- Ora! Eu já me terei ido antes que ele consiga arrastar-se de sua cama. - O bêbado deixou a um lado a garrafa e posou seus olhos lascivos sobre a jovem. Inchou o peito para baixar o cinturão que ajustava seu fláccida barriga e tirou a camisa fora dos calções-. Se seu marido fosse realmente um homem, estaria aqui contigo. Eu não deixaria sozinha a uma garotinha tão bonita como você. Seriamente que não.

- Juro-lhe que gritarei se não sair! - exclamou Isabella, furiosa ante a ousadia do homem.

- É, vamos, bonita. - O sujeito não se intimidou ante as ameaças da jovem. Estava seguro de que ela gozaria com o que ele podia lhe brindar-. Não tem por que se zangar. Só um pouco de prazer, e partirei. Não sofrerá nenhum dano, mais que o desgaste natural.

Equilibrou-se sobre a moça, mas Isabella tinha lutado com mais de um descarado e agilmente se esquivou. Antes que ele se voltasse, ela tomou o atiçador da chaminé e o golpeou com força nas costas. O homem proferiu um alarido, ao tempo que cambaleava para a parede. Logo, girou, esfregando-a pele cruelmente machucada.

- Ah! De maneira que quer jogar sujo, né? - Lançou um olhar fulminante a jovem-. Bem, o velho Marcus pode ser tão rude como quer milady.

Estendeu os braços e se lançou para a moça. Seus olhos revelavam vingança tal como o tinha feito sua voz, mas Isabella não se alterou. Em seu olhar ardeu o fogo do desafio quando o enfrentou, sacudindo o atiçador diante de si, ao tempo que retrocedia, até que, para seu desgosto, topou-se com a borda da cama e ficou ali, apanhada frente a seu agressor libertino. Ao encontrar-se tão perto de seu objetivo, Marcus riu com regozijo e andou para a jovem. Isabella foi mais rápida. Agachou-se e girou para um lado, esquivando dos braços do bêbado, mas o atiçador foi arrebatado das mãos antes que pudesse golpear. Marcus se estrelou contra a cama e ricocheteou no colchão; logo, voltou a incorporar-se, ao tempo que ela corria para a porta. O homem estirou um braço e agarrou à moça pela bata. Isabella não perdeu um só instante em lutar por seu objeto: liberou-se dela, deixando-a em mãos de seu agressor.

Marcus viu o esbelto corpo, apenas oculto sob o diáfano tecido da camisola, voando para o corredor. Seus olhos lascivos brilharam com maior intensidade, e se lançou depois na jovem, sem preocupar-se com o lençol que lhe tinha enredado ao redor do pé, preso como estava o apanhou à maneira de um laço. Isabella ouviu o golpe do pesado couro contra o piso, e rapidamente se voltou, para olhar ao bêbado com as mantas. Ele alagou a habitação com suas violentas maldições, ao tempo que se retorcia e rodava, tentando se libertar. A jovem não se deteve para ajudá-lo, mas sim correu para o corredor. Quando Marcus conseguiu tirar a cabeça do matagal de mantas, só viu o forro de um vestido desaparecer detrás da porta. Logo depois de resmungar uma promessa luxuriosa, o homem se incorporou e saiu, cambaleante, em perseguição de sua vítima.

Isabella se deteve no corredor e olhou a seu redor, indecisa. Embora temesse a seu marido, lorde Masen era o único que podia lhe brindar o refugio. Ouviu as pisadas de seu agressor atrás de si, e súbitamente decidida, correu para o outro lado do corredor. Depois de um ligeiro golpe na porta, girou o trinco e irrompeu na habitação de seu marido. O quarto estava em penumbras; só um tênue raio de luz de lua penetrava pela janela. Suficiente para esboçar a figura do homem que se levantava nu da cama. Ao vê-lo nesse estado, Isabella se deteve confundida, sem saber se ficava ou partir. O mequetrefe a ajudou a decidir. Ao ver a silhueta da jovem delineada contra a janela, ele tentou abraçá-la, sem precaver-se da sombra que se movia na escuridão. No instante em que Marcus se lançava para agarrá-la, Isabella se voltou para esquivá-lo, mas caiu de joelhos e a mão do bêbado conseguiu agarrá-la pela camisola. O delicado tecido se rasgou, e o libertino estremeceu e proferiu um grunhido selvagem.

Marcus afogou uma exclamação quando a mão do outro o agarrou, e no instante seguinte, sentiu o sólido golpe de um punho na metade de seu estômago. O bêbado se encurvou e gemeu de dor, quando um joelho nu o golpeou no queixo e o jogou violentamente ao chão. Marcus rodou e se arrastou para fora do quarto, até que chegou ao corredor e, então, soluçou com alívio, depois de haver-se liberado desse demônio furioso da habitação. A porta se fechou com força detrás dele, e Isabella se cobriu com a camisola rasgada, ao tempo que seu marido se aproximava com seu passo capengante. A luz da lua era tênue, mas uma fraca luz prateada atravessava o corpo do homem da cintura até a parte superior das coxas, revelando mais detalhes dos que a jovem desejava observar. Ela não descobriu nenhuma deformidade. Os quadris eram magros: o abdômen, plano e firme. De fato, apesar de sua castidade, o corpo desse homem lhe pareceu digno de admiração.

Lorde Masen deve ter percebido o olhar de sua esposa, porque sua reação provocou uma onda de calor nas bochechas de Isabella. Ela baixou imediatamente os olhos e se incorporou, agradecida de que sua larga cabeleira formasse um espesso escudo frente a seu ruborizado rosto. Seu marido deu um passo adiante para lhe emprestar sua ajuda agarrando à pela cintura, e Isabella sentiu o calor desse contato através do magro tecido da camisola.

- Você está bem? - O sussurro de lorde Masen já não tinha esse tom sibilante que lhe conferia a máscara, mas mesmo assim, sua voz soou estranhamente forçada.

Isabella não se atreveu a olhá-lo.

- Lamento a intromissão, milord. Ouvi um golpe na porta e, como acreditei que era você, abri-a.

- Não precisa se desculpar - assegurou-lhe ele com voz áspera-. Posso entender por que esse homem fez o intento. É, sem dúvida, um prêmio extraordinário. E eu não posso me sentir ofendido pela disposição de minha esposa a me admitir em sua antecâmara. - Acariciou ligeiramente as costas da jovem através do delicado tecido da camisola, e ela permaneceu imóvel, tensa-. Ficará aqui, comigo?

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Era esse o momento de pôr ao lado todas as negativas; entretanto, não pôde articular uma só palavra. Havia-o visto nu e sabia que, ao menos, não era totalmente monstruoso; mas a certeza de que existia uma deformidade seguia atormentando-a.

- Pre... prefiro retornar a minha habitação, milord, ...se não o se importa.

Lorde Masenafastou a mão.

- Aguarde um minuto, então. Verei se o hospedeiro está informado da tendência deste homem por atacar a suas hóspedes. O lorde agarrou a bata que havia aos pés da cama e a colocou. Isabella levantou o olhar, mas a escuridão ocultou o perfil de seu marido, e ela não pôde satisfazer sua curiosidade. Mas logo se sentiu agradada, posto que, pensou, poderia haver-se arrependido de lhe ver o rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Colocou a máscara, as botas e as luvas, antes de entrar na escassa lacuna de luz que penetrava pela janela. Logo, caminhou para a cama e levantou as mantas.

- Pode abrigar-se aqui enquanto espera - disse-lhe e, ao ver que Isabella titubeava, esboçou um sorriso burlonamente-. Não se incomoda em compartilhar minha cama uma vez que eu a deixei, ou sim?

A jovem não se atreveu a emitir nenhum comentário e deslizou entre a morna suavidade dos lençóis. Imediatamente, recordou aquele perfume que tinha recebido ao desertar pela primeira vez na habitação do lorde em Masen Hall. A mesma agradável fragrância que tinha afetado seus sentidos então, tal como o voltava a fazer agora. Havia algo especial nesse aroma que lhe recordava outro tempo e lugar. Entretanto, por alguma razão que não conseguia compreender, resultava-lhe impossível recordar esse momento.

* * *

_Eu amo esse capitulo!_

_Edward Cullen e Lorde Masen são meus queridinhossss... amo esses dois!_

_Meninas eu queria falar pra vocês o segredo dos dois para vocês, mas não posso... Fica sem graça se eu contar!_

_A Bella já está notando coisas esquisitas no Lorde Masen, junte as peças que vocês descobrem '-*_

_E para ajudar vocês eu vou dar dicas! kkkkk_

_**#Primeiradica**: Quando o Edward aparece, o Lorde Masen desaparece, sendo assim, eles nunca se encontraram cara a cara, e a Bella nunca viu os dois juntos no mesmo local... _

_**#Segundadica:** Eles tem um laço saguíneo, são parentes próximos, tem o mesmo sangue, o mesmo cheiro, se vocês notaram, no final do capitulo de hoje a Bella já percebeu o mesmo perfume que os dois usam..._

_Então em todos os posts, eu vou dar duas dicas para ajudar a desvendar esse mistério!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com Deus! Bom Final de semana para vocês... Até Sabado! Robsteijooooosss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amoresss... Boa Noite! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Não deu para postar ontem fiquem sei net... Mais aqui estou com 2 em 1... Espero que gostem! Hoje vamos descobrir o nome do Lorde Masen... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando a carruagem girou pelo caminho que conduzia à imensa propriedade dos Leicester, Isabella se precaveu de que seu marido contava com amigos influentes. Ali as terras estavam bem cuidadas, a diferença dos terrenos áridos, escarpados, que rodeavam Masen Hall. A mansão reinava com majestoso esplendor e, ao vê-la, Isabella agradeceu que Kate a tivesse aconselhado utilizar um delicado vestido de veludo cotelê cor vermelha intensa.

Lorde Masen falou sem preâmbulo quando se aproximaram da casa.

- Pode ser que você deteste e repudie meu aspecto, mas te asseguro que os Leicester são pessoas excepcionais. São velhos amigos da família, e eu seriamente aprecio essa amizade. Havia várias coisas que devo retificar, e eles me brindaram com inestimáveis conselhos para me ajudar a obtê-lo.

Um mordomo, majestosamente vestido com uma peruca branca, uma jaqueta vinho e calções brancos, saiu-lhes ao encontro para recolher a bagagem. Logo foram escoltados até a sala, onde o marquês e sua mulher aguardavam para recebê-los.

Isabella ficou um pouco impressionada pelo luxuoso cenário, mas quando o marquês atravessou a habitação para estreitar com entusiasmo à mão de lorde Masen, a atenção da jovem se voltou para ele e para a pequena, e bonita mulher que, vacilante, não se atrevia a avançar para o mascarado.

De cabelo branco, aparência magra e um pouco curvado, o marquês dava a impressão de ser um homem de idade. Entretanto, suas bochechas rosadas, seus vivazes olhos azuis e seu constante sorriso eram a viva imagem da eterna juventude.

- É muito amável de sua parte vir á apenas alguns dias de suas bodas, Anthony - Jasper disse com tom afável -. Desejo conhecer sua jovem esposa, e agora que a vejo, compreendo o motivo de sua exaltação nos últimos tempos.

Lorde Masen deslizou sua mão enluvada debaixo do braço de sua esposa.

- A exaltação deve ser contagiosa. Tivemos que lutar com um ardoroso apaixonado na rota.

Os olhos do marquês brilharam quando cortesmente beijou a mão de Isabella.

- Suponho que Anthony não se preocupou em lhe contar nada a respeito de nós.

- Anthony? - A jovem olhou a seu marido com incerteza-. Pelo visto, são muitas coisas que esqueceu de me contar.

- Deve você desculpá-lo, pequena - suplicou o marquês com tom risonho-. A fascinação que sente por você parece ter afetado suas maneiras. Estou seguro de que sua mãe está tão horrorizada como você.

O assombro do Isabella se tornou ainda mais intenso. Era essa a Primeira referência que tinha a respeito de outro membro vivo da família Masen, e se voltou para seu marido com expressão interrogante.

- Sua mãe

Lorde Masen lhe apertou o braço brandamente.

- Já terá oportunidade de conhecê-la, meu amor.

- O pai de Anthony e eu fomos como irmãos - intercalou o marquês-. Sua morte foi horripilante, simplesmente horripilante. E, certamente, o incêndio da mansão... perverso! Não descansarei até encontrar os responsáveis. - Sacudiu a cabeça e, por um instante, pareceu um pouco afetado. Logo, animou-se subitamente e pegou a mão de Isabella - É você encantadora. Tão encantada como minha Alice.

Estendeu uma mão para sua esposa e ela riu. Logo, se aproximou e apoiou uma larga, magra mão sobre o braço. - Oh, Jasper, seus olhos te delatam. Jamais fui tão formosa como esta pequena. - voltou-se para tomar a mão de Isabella -. Espero que sejamos boas amigas, querida.

Em todo momento, Alice tratava de manter os olhos separados de lorde Masen e, cada vez que se atrevia a olhá-lo, franzia o sobrecenho.

- Começou a me odiar em minha ausência, Alice? - perguntou-lhe ele.

Irritada, a dama sacudiu uma mão em direção à máscara e declarou com bastante brutalidade:

- Ódeio essa coisa!

Isabella ficou confunsa ante a reação da mulher, mas teve pouco tempo de meditar sobre a resposta, dado que lorde Masen a agarrou imediatamente pelo o braço. A jovem tentou afastá-lo, mas ele a sujeitou com firmeza e lhe apertou a mão com doçura.

- Acredite-me, Alice, e se disser que minha própria esposa odeia o que se oculta embaixo muito mais do que você detesta a máscara. - voltou-se e fez uma reverência sobre a mão que havia agarrado. Regressaremos com vocês, logo que terminemos com nossos assuntos. Até então, meu amor, deixo-te na tenra companhia de nossa amável anfitriã.

Lorde Masen se endireitou e com seu vacilante passo seguiu a Jasper para fora da habitação. Alice pareceu chiar os dentes e dar um chute a cada vez que a pesada bota golpeava contra o chão. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dos homens, ela a observou durante um comprido momento. Isabella não estava segura, mas acreditou ter ouvido que a mulher resmungava entre dentes:

- Moço obstinado!

- Senhora? Disse algo? -perguntou a jovem, surpresa.

Alice se voltou para ela com olhos inocentes e um brilhante sorriso nos lábios.

- Não foi nada, querida. Nada absolutamente. Estava murmurando sozinha. Vem com a idade, sabe? ...isso de falar sozinha. - Apoiou docemente um braço ao redor da jovem-. Querida, deve estar esfomeada depois de uma viagem tão larga, e esses homens nos abandonaram pelo bem de seus espantosos negócios. Comeremos algo juntas e logo daremos um passeio de carruagem pela cidade. O dia é magnífico e seria uma lástima desperdiçá-lo aqui, aguardando nossos maridos. Bom, se o planejarmos bem, poderíamos nos ausentar toda a tarde.

E isso fizeram, e Isabella se surpreendeu pela forma em que pôde desfrutar do passeio em companhia de uma estranha. Alice Leicester era tão alegre e amável, como tenra e ocorrente. Seu festivo encanto era contagioso, e Isabella sentia que sua tensão se desvanecia com cada risada.

O dia transcorreu em meio de uma atmosfera agradável e pacífica. Em presença do outro casal, lorde Masen não parecia tão aterrador. Enquanto jantavam, Isabella obteve inclusive consengui manter a calma sob o implacável olhar de seu marido. Tal como era seu costume, ele se absteve de comer ou beber, em troca, concentrou toda sua atenção em sua esposa, e ingerir seus mantimentos há outra hora.

Já era tarde quando se retiraram, e Isabella deslizou lentamente para sua habitação, acalorada pelo vinho que tinha bebido durante o jantar. Sabia que seu marido a seguia com seu horripilante passo, mas parte de seu temor tinha começado a dissipar-se atrás de sua chegada à casa dos Leicester, e o som já não lhe provocava os acostumados estremecimentos.

Lorde Masen era quem se sentia inquieto ao observar o suave rebolado dos quadris, e a incrível e estreita cintura de sua esposa. Sua capacidade de controle estava sendo provada além dos limites imagináveis e, consciente de que já não lhe seria possível dominar-se, refugiou-se na antecâmara contígua da jovem.

Enquanto se arrumava na cama, Isabella meditou sobre a proximidade de seu aterrador marido, já que o terrível caminhar não cessava, até que seus olhos se fecharam pelo cansaço. Seus sonhos começaram a voar, como as nuvens que perseguiam a lua além das portas do deque.

Por momentos, sua mente despertava sonolenta, ou voltava a inundar-se no reino de Morfeo, sem estar nunca segura de qual dos dois caminhos transitava. As sombras revoavam ao redor de sua cama quando raios prata penetravam pelos cristais, formando imagens que se entrelaçavam com as figuras de seus sonhos.

De repente, uma forma masculina tomou consistência na espessa bruma de sua mente, e lutou por pormenorizá-lo em meio da intensa escuridão. O homem se encontrava aos pés de sua cama, em silêncio, com seu imponente torso nu, e um polegar apoiado na cintura de seus calções. Tinha o cabelo bronzes, curto, despenteado; sua mandíbula era magra e firme; e Isabella imaginou olhos de cor verde azulados brilhando entre as sombras. A figura permaneceu imóvel, sem tocá-la, sem cessar de observá-la. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e girou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Então, entre sonhos, viu que ele se aproximava. Dedos poderosos lhe desprenderam a camisola, e Isabella se sentiu invadida pelas chamas do desejo quando uma boca morna acariciou os suaves casulos de seus seios. Os violentos batimentos de seu coração começaram a expandir-se por suas veias. O rosto se inclinou sobre ela e, então, ao reconhecer subitamente o homem que tinha imaginado em seus sonhos, lançou uma exclamação.

- Edward!

Isabella olhou ao seu redor, observando, entre as sombras, os cantos mais escuros de seu quarto. Todos estavam vazios. Nada se movia na quietude da noite e, com um tremulo suspiro, voltou a recostar-se sobre o travesseiro, perplexa e... desiludida?

Os raios do sol penetraram pela janela, banhando a habitação com abundante luz. Isabella despertou na suntuosa cama e logo franziu o sobrecenho, confusa, ao recordar o caminho que tinha percorrido sua mente enquanto dormia. Nem sequer em sonhos podia se livrar do ianque.

Aturdida pelo traiçoeiro jogo de seu inconsciente, vestiu uma bata de veludo e as sapatilhas, e caminhou para o deque. O fresco aroma da gelada amanhã flutuava em uma suave brisa que revoava ao redor das árvores e arbustos. Ela aspirou profundamente à fragrância e, ao exalar, a nuvem branca de seu fôlego se desvaneceu no ar congelado. O frio penetrou sua roupa, mas se sentiu bem com tanta frescura, que lhe limpava a mente, perseguida pela lembrança de seu perturbador sonho. De repente, uma suave rajada de vento levou até seus ouvidos o som distante de vozes. Ao olhar entre as árvores, Isabella reconheceu a figura negra de seu marido, que caminhava pelo cuidado parque. A seu lado, havia uma mulher vestida com uma larga capa com capuz. Ela era mais alta que Alice e se movia com a elegância de alguém que estava muito seguro de seu lugar na vida. Isabella não pôde ouvir o que diziam, mas a mulher parecia estar implorando algo ao lorde Masen enquanto caminhavam. Uma e outra vez, ela estendia um braço em atitude suplicante, e ele respondia sacudindo apenas a cabeça. Logo depois de um tempo, a mulher se deteve e se dirigiu à negra figura, lhe apoiando uma mão sobre o braço enquanto lhe falava. O mascarado se girou ligeiramente, como se negasse a escutá-la, e aguardou em silêncio até que ela terminou. Explicou algo e, uma vez mais, a mulher voltou a elevar sua súplica. O lorde sacudiu novamente a cabeça e, depois de uma breve reverencia de despedida, girou seu pesado pé e partiu. A mulher fez um movimento para detê-lo, mas logo depois de um momento se voltou e, com a cabeça inclinada, caminhou lentamente para a casa.

Confunsa pelo que acabava de ver, Isabella retornou à antecâmara. É obvio, não lhe concernia o que seu marido pudesse discutir com qualquer uma. Não tinha direito de interrogá-lo, nem tampouco o valor. Mesmo assim, a cena que tinha presenciado despertou sua curiosidade. Era óbvio que a mulher não tinha sentido medo de lorde Masen, posto que ficará meio doido com toda liberdade, coisa que a própria esposa não podia fazer.

Pouco tempo depois, Isabella se reuniu com os Leicester no café da manhã, e sua perplexidade se acrescentou quando lhe informaram que lorde Masen partiu. Dado que ocupavam habitações contíguas, pareceu-lhe estranho que seu marido não tivesse passado para visitá-la na antecâmara para deixar a mensagem em pessoa. - Disse quando retornará? - perguntou a jovem.

- Não, querida - respondeu Alice com tom amável-. Mas posso te assegurar que não terá tempo de sentir sua falta. Iremos a uma reunião esta noite, e estará tão ocupada se divertindo, que nem sequer se lembrará de pensar em seu marido.

Isabella duvidou da afirmação da dama. Anthony Masen não era uma figura que se pudesse esquecer facilmente. Seu terrível aspecto oprimia a mente da jovem, como uma pesada carga, durante cada minuto do dia.

Essa tarde, quando a moça estava se arrumando para a reunião, uma faxineira, cuidadosamente vestida, foi até sua antecâmara para lhe entregar um pequeno estojo de seda, lhe anunciando que se tratava de um presente de lorde Masen. Uma nota assinada com a inicial. M» pedia à moça que honrasse a família Masen usando o presente na festa. Isabella se sentiu um pouco aturdida ante a maneira reservada em que seu marido lhe estava entregando mensagens e presentes. Não acreditou possível que ele se tornou tímido subitamente, e temeu que esta ausência se devesse a um crescente sentimento de ira dirigido para ela.

Quando abriu a tampa do estojo e viu o colar de três fileiras de pérolas que jazia sobre a almofadinha de seda azul marinho, todos seus medos deixaram de existir. Parecia-lhe impossível que seu marido lhe entregasse algo tão caro com essa jóia se estivesse realmente encolerizado.

Pequenos diamantes e uma enorme safira adornavam o broche, e outras gemas da mesma classe embelezavam o par de brincos de pérolas que completavam o conjunto. O presente era mais do que ela merecia, pensou a jovem, ao tempo que os sonhos da noite retornavam para acusá-la. Seria mais benéfico para seu matrimônio se dirigisse suas fantasias pelo atalho de uma esposa.

Resolvida a satisfazer os desejos de lorde Masen, Isabella escolheu um vestido de cetim azul claro que combinava com as jóias. Cobriu os ombros com um delicado lenço branco de encaixe bordado com diminutas pérolas. Kate lhe prendeu o cabelo em um cuidado ramalhete de cachos de cabelo, que caía do alto da cabeça até o final da nuca. A donzela lhe colocou o colar e os brincos, e a imagem de Isabella confirmou o fato de que, ao menos, o nome Masen não seria desonrado em sua pessoa.

A jovem só tinha ouvido histórias de sua mãe a respeito das reuniões sociais da nobreza, e a inquietava pensar no resultado de sua primeira experiência. Quando chegaram, Alice a apresentou a diferentes lordes e suas damas como a nova senhora de Masen Hall, explicando alegremente que a mansão se encontrava tão ao norte da Inglaterra como Londres ao sul. A mulher se preocupou em manter conversações frívolas e dedicou pouco tempo às perguntas mais comprometidas e, se alguém se voltava muito curioso, ela abandonava entre risadas a seu convidado para dirigir-se ao seguinte grupo.

Ao parecer, os Leicester conheciam todos os presentes, já que o círculo ao redor deles não cessava de aumentar. Várias damas, ansiosas por falar com a Alice, abriram-se passo diante de Isabella, separando a jovem da anciã acompanhante. A moça aproveitou esse instante de solidão para inspecionar o lugar. Os salões, embora elegantes, eram algo pomposos e sufocantes e, sentindo necessidade de respirar ar fresco, caminhou para as portas que conduziam a um estreito deque. Quase tinha alcançado sua meta, quando um cavalheiro a pegou pelo braço. Surpreendida, a jovem se voltou, para encontrar-se frente ao sorriso afetado de lorde Talbot.

- Mas Isabella! Doce, pequena Isabella!- O homem estava assombrado de sua boa fortuna e logo que fez algum esforço para controlar o brilho lascivo de seus olhos enquanto inspecionava minuciosamente à moça -. Minha querida, está simplesmente cativante. É surpreendente o que pode obter uma vestimenta adequada.

Isabella tratou de liberar seu braço diplomaticamente, mas ele não pareceu notá-lo e olhou a seu redor, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Vieste... sozinha?

- OH, não, milord - apressou-se ela a responder-. Estou aqui com os Leicester. Nos... é ...separamos...

- Quer dizer que seu marido não...? - Deixou que a pergunta incompleta terminasse com uma evidente insinuação. -N-não - gaguejou Isabella, sentindo a pesada carga do abandono implícito -. Ele... tinha alguns assuntos urgentes para atender.

- Mm, mm. - Lorde Talbot franziu os lábios em um gesto depreciativo -. Que idéia! Deixar desamparada a uma mulher tão encantadora. Bom, pelo que sei dele, compreendo sua renúncia a aparecer em público e por que leva posta essa horripilante máscara. Pobre diabo!

Isabella ficou tensa, e se surpreendeu a acalorada indignação que experimentou ao ouvir que difamavam a seu marido. Ao fim e ao cabo, todas essas afirmações tinham atravessado mais de uma vez seus próprios pensamentos.

- Não tive nenhuma evidência que me indicasse que lorde Masen não seja outra coisa que um homem, milord.

Eleazar Talbot apoiou uma mão em seu quadril, flexionou um joelho e se inclinou para a jovem, com o propósito de lhe admirar a arredondada curva dos peitos debaixo do lenço.

- Me diga, minha querida - sussurrou-lhe-, como é ele realmente atrás dessa máscara? É seu rosto tão disforme como todo mundo imagina?

Isabella ficou rígida, perturbada ante a afronta.

- Se ele desejasse que a gente soubesse, milord, estou segura de que deixaria de usar a máscara.

- É possível - lorde Talbot se endireitou e lançou um breve olhar para ambos os lados, para logo levar um lenço perfumado aos lábios, como que para sufocar uma inconveniente risada - que nem sequer você conheça seu verdadeiro rosto.

- Vi-o na escuridão - afirmou ela, irritada ante a arrogância do homem. Pela primeira vez, desejou que lorde Masen aparecesse. Tinha a certeza de que a mera presença de seu marido poderia sufocar essa risada irônica e, inclusive, empalidecer as ruborizadas bochechas do Talbot.

- Na escuridão, diz? - perguntou ele com um brilho intencionado nos olhos.

Ela empinou o nariz com gesto altivo e recusou lhe responder. Não estava disposta a satisfazer as inclinações maldosas do homem lhe explicando que o momento ao qual ela se referia não tinha nada que ver com as intimidades de um matrimônio.

Lorde Talbot permaneceu impávido. Com seu olhar lento e descarado, estudou o suave, e delicioso resplendor da jovem. - Há algo em todo matrimônio que sempre intensifica a beleza de uma mulher, devo adular o excelente gosto de seu marido, ao menos, para escolher uma esposa. Entretanto, permito-me repreendê-lo por abandonar a tão bela criatura. - voltou-se ligeiramente para observar o concorrido salão -. Vim aqui com vários amigos, todos cavalheiros de importância, é obvio. - Inchou o peito, como se tal associação acrescentasse seu próprio valor -. Quando os vi pela última vez, já todos tinham conseguido companhia para a noite e se preparavam para partir. Mas eu não posso ignorar meus deveres para com Charlie e abandonar sua filha desamparada em meio de tantos estranhos. Não há outra solução, querida. Terá que vir comigo.

- Asseguro-lhe, milord, que estou muito bem acompanhada - insistiu Isabella. Não necessito que cuidem de mim.

- Tolices, pequena. - O desprezou a afirmação da jovem agitando seu lenço de encaixe-. Se alguém estivesse cuidando de você, não se encontraria aqui, sozinha. Algum desonroso caipira poderia apoderar-se de ti, e ninguém o notaria.

- Quanta verdade! - exclamou ela com tom sarcástico.

De repente, Talbot saudou com a mão a alguém que se encontrava ao outro lado do salão, e Isabella se voltou para ver três homens suntuosamente vestidos, cada um nos braço de uma dama exageradamente decorada. Um deles devolveu a saudação a Eleazar e olhou para a entrada com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios; logo, os três casais caminharam nessa direção.

- Vamos, querida - ordenou Talbot, dando por certo o consentimento de Isabella. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas a oscilação de um dedo frente a seu nariz a fez calar -. Na verdade devo me ocupar da filha de Charlie. Não permitirei que fique sozinha neste lugar.

- Lorde Talbot, não estou sozinha! - gritou ela com desespero.

- Claro que não, posto que estou contigo, minha querida. - Aprisionou com firmeza a mão da jovem com o ângulo de seu cotovelo e a arrastou por entre a multidão-. Asseguro-te que me senti muito aborrecido quando seu pai decidiu te vender no leilão sem me consultar. Eu poderia ter chegado a um acerto justo.

Isabella tratou de opor a maior resistência possível sem provocar um escândalo.

- Não acredito que meu pai soubesse que você procurava uma esposa.

- Deus não o permita! - exclamou lorde Talbot entre risadas-. A idéia do matrimônio jamais me cruzou pela mente.

- Era a condição para a venda - demarcou Isabella com voz entrecortada, enquanto ele continuava arrastando-a com rudeza. - Tolices! - afirmou Talbot com desdém-. Quantas centenas de libras tivessem sossegado a seu pai nesse ponto. Já se encontravam no vestíbulo e, ao passar junto a uma magra coluna, Isabella a rodeou com um braço. Liberou seu outro braço atirando com tal violência, que em seguida temeu ter deixado atrás um pedaço de pele.

Talbot se voltou para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pela surpresa e, ao ver o olhar fulminante da jovem, apressou-se a explicar com tom conciliador:

- Minha querida pequena, só quis dizer que poderia ter ocupado um... né... lugar especial em minha família. Estou seguro de que isso tivesse agradado mais que sua situação atual. Charlie nunca deveria te haver forçado a desposar com essa besta disforme.

Um intenso tom rosado começava a colorir as bochechas de Isabella.

- Pode ser que meu marido seja disforme, senhor, mas não é uma besta.

- Minha querida menina. - Entreabriu as pálpebras, enquanto saboreava a beleza que o aborrecimento conferia a jovem -. Só desejo te assegurar que, se o horror de seu enlace se tornar intolerável, ainda pode te refugiar em minha família. Eu, diferente de muitos, não considero que o matrimônio seja uma mancha. - Estalou os dedos para atrair a atenção do mordomo, que se encontrava atendendo a vários convidados que acabavam de entrar-. Minha capa e meu chapéu - ordenou-lhe com arrogância-, e traga também o casaco de lady Masen.

- Lorde Talbot, por favor! - protestou Isabella com veemência-. Não posso ir com você! Vim aqui com os Leicester, e se preocuparão se não me encontrarem.

- Acalme seus medos, pequena - tranqüilizou-a lorde Talbot-. Deixarei-lhes uma mensagem lhes informando que partiu comigo e - esboçou um sorriso confiante - que receberá o melhor dos cuidados. Agora, vamos, querida. Meus amigos nos estão aguardando na carruagem.

Tomou a jovem pelo braço e ignorou os intentos dela por libertar-se.

- Por favor! - sussurrou Isabella com desespero. Temia despertar a ira de um homem tão poderoso, mas mesmo assim, lutou por soltar-se, resolvida a permanecer onde estava-. Está-me machucando!

Um dos recém chegados se separou de seu grupo e se aproximou do mordomo, que estava a ponto de lhe alcançar as capas, a bengala e o chapéu a lorde Talbot. Quando o homem caminhou para Eleazar, sua própria capa se deslizou de seu braço e caiu aos pés de sua senhoria. O desconhecido se agachou para recolher o objeto e, ao incorporar-se, sua cabeça golpeou o antebraço de Talbot com suficiente força para liberar Isabella. Ela, rapidamente, aproveitou a oportunidade para levantá-las saias e escapar, sem olhar para atrás. Enquanto isso, o homem continuou endireitando-se e, com o ombro, golpeou a Talbot nas costelas, ao tempo que seu punho chocou pesadamente contra o queixo de sua senhoria. O lorde cambaleou para trás, até chocar-se contra uma parede. Levantou-se com uma mão na boca machucada e balançou para frente, tratando de recuperar o equilíbrio, até que o outro homem o agarrou com uma força desmesurada.

Assim, lorde Talbot ficou pendurando com um pé no ar e o braço estirado para cima.

- Minhas desculpas, senhor-lhe rogou seu agressor com tom amável. Lorde Talbot olhou com horror à mão ensangüentada.

- Mordi a língua, reverendo tolo!

O homem o soltou e sua senhoria quase cai ao chão, mas foi novamente sujeito, desta vez, com mais doçura.

- Seriamente o sinto, lorde Talbot. Espero que não se machucou muito.

Talbot levantou a cabeça e seus olhos aumentaram quando reconheceu a alta figura.

- Cullen! Pensei que se tratava de algum camponês! - Uma fugaz imagem do braço inválido do Seth Swan lhe cruzou pela mente, e em seguida desprezou a possibilidade de um aberto desafio.

Edward se voltou para o mordomo e depositou sua capa sobre a de Isabella, que o homem ainda levava no braço, e com um gesto lhe indicou que retornasse ambos os objetos aos guarda-roupas. Logo, esboçou um sorriso de pesar ao dirigir-se de novo a sua senhoria.

- Uma vez mais, rogo-lhe me desculpe, lorde Talbot. Devo admitir que meus olhos estavam concentrados na dama que o acompanhava.

- Era a filha do prefeito - disse Talbot em tom brusco. Logo depois de percorrer o salão com o olhar e não encontrar sinais da jovem, soltou um grunhido sarcástico-. Ou, talvez, deveria chamá-la «lady Masen».

- A menina é realmente encantadora, mas suponho que lorde Masen sabe melhor que ninguém.

- Pelo visto, com a fortuna se sente bem à prostituta. - Não notou a ligeira piscada dos olhos verdes e, com um breve suspiro, resignou-se a aceitar uma derrota passageira-. Se o homem nem sequer pode montar um cavalo, como pode fazer justiça a uma moleca tão bela?

- Montar um cavalo? - repetiu Edward, surpreso.

- Sim! Diz os rumores que é muito torpe inclusive para cavalgar. - Talbot tocou uma costela, temendo haver a fraturado-. Se me desculpar, Cullen, devo reparar meu aspecto.

- Certamente, milord. – Edward fez um gesto para chamar o mordomo, que lhe ofereceu uma capa de cetim-. Se pensa em partir, sem dúvida, necessitará disto.

Talbot agitou a mão com arrogância para se despedir do servente.

- Mudei de opinião. Ficarei um momento mais. - Esboçou um sorriso vaidoso-. A muleca tem brios. Pode resultar muito divertido persegui-la.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso inclinado.

- Ouvi dizer que lorde Masen é bastante hábil com as armas. Tome cuidado em não envolver-se.

- Ora! - Lorde Talbot levou o lenço aos lábios-. O homem é tão torpe para caminhar, que poderia se ouvir chegar a mais de um quilometro de distância.

Isabella procurou ansiosamente, até que encontrou Alice sentada com um casal em uma das pequenas mesas dispostas para o jogo de naipes. O rosto da anciã se iluminou quando viu a jovem, e aplaudiu a cadeira contígua, convidando-a a sentar-se.

-Sente-se aqui, querida. Foste-se durante tanto tempo, que já começava a me preocupar e enviei a Jasper para te buscar. Agora que está aqui, pode se juntar ao jogo.

A Isabella não agradava o aviso do que tinha arruinado a seu pai, mas atrás de sua recente experiência com lorde Talbot, apressou-se a aceitar a segurança que lhe brindava a atenção da dama.

- Temo-me que não sei nada de naipes.

- O Triunfo é bastante singelo, querida - assegurou-lhe Alice com tom alegre-. Levará-te apenas um ou dois minutos para aprendê-lo e logo não vai querer se deter jamais.

A afirmação não conseguiu sossegar as dúvidas de Isabella a respeito da perversidade dos naipes, mas, considerando-os um mal menor que o que lorde Talbot tinha planejado para ela, aceitou jogar. Começaram a partida e a jovem tentou concentrar-se em aprender as regras, mas se distraiu inspecionando a aqueles que se detinham para olhar, até que esteve segura de que nenhum dos espectadores levava posta a jaqueta de cetim prateado que imediatamente identificava a sua arrogante senhoria. Logo depois de umas poucas mãos, ela se surpreendeu ao descobrir que, em realidade, desfrutava do jogo. Teve um momento de inquietação, entretanto, quando Jasper retornou à mesa e pediu para falar em privado com sua mulher. Alice se desculpou, prometendo voltar logo que o fosse possível, e Isabella se obrigou a manter a calma. Outra mulher ocupou o assento livre, e começou a distribuir uma nova mão de naipes.

A recém chegada se desculpou com uma risada. - A verdade é que não sou muito boa nisto. Isabella sorriu a elegante dama.

- Se o for, eu encontrei um problema.

Os outros dois competidores intercambiaram olhadas confiadas. Esta prometia ser uma partida fácil para eles.

- Eu sou a condessa Ashford, querida - murmurou a mulher com um amável sorriso-. E você é...

- Isabella, milady. Isabella Masen.

- É você muito jovem - comentou a condessa, observando o rosto tenso da menina-. E muito formosa.

- Permite-me lhe corresponder com o mesmo cumprimento? - respondeu Isabella com franqueza. Mesmo que aparentasse ter mais de cinqüenta anos, a condessa possuía uma serena beleza que os anos vindouros não conseguiriam apagar.

- Podemos começar? - sugeriu o homem do grupo.

- É obvio - apressou-se a responder a condessa, ao tempo que recosia seus naipes.

O primeiro descarte correspondia a Isabella, e a jovem se dispôs a estudar seus naipes com cuidado, até que advertiu a alguém a suas costas. Aguardou um instante com cautela, mas então, pela extremidade do olho, e viu uma magra perna escura e um sapato negro. Sua ansiedade se acalmou. Sempre que não se tratasse de lorde Talbot, poderia concentrar-se livremente no jogo. Não muito segura com os naipes, meditou concentradamente antes de escolher a sota de diamantes.

- Conviria-lhe tomar o rei, milady - aconselhou-lhe o homem que tinha atrás.

Isabella paralisou por um instante, já que a conhecida voz turvou seus pensamentos. O coração começou a lhe pulsar com violência, e suas bochechas se ruborizaram. Não precisava ver o rosto do intruso para saber de quem se encontrava a suas costas. Então, percebeu a presença do homem em cada fibra de seu ser e, apesar de sua surpresa, sentiu-se embargada por uma reconfortante onda de calor que derreteu seus frios temores. Em seguida, atribuiu a sensação à segurança que lhe brindava o fato de tê-lo por perto, embora a idéia não concordasse com suas anteriores experiências com o mundano Edward Cullen.

A jovem levantou o olhar para ver se algum de seus companheiros tinha advertido sua confusão. Os doces olhos sorridentes da condessa pousaram sobre ela e, com uma voz muito suave, a mulher lhe recordou:

- Jogue você, querida.

Isabella dirigiu o olhar para os naipes. Sua família podia testemunhar que Edward era um perito no jogo, e seu conselho não devia ser descartado. Com repentina decisão, a jovem retornou a sota a seu lugar e jogou, em troca, o rei. Caiu então uma rainha, e quando todos os naipes estiveram jogados. Isabella tinha ganho a mão e as apostas.

A condessa Ashford soltou uma breve risada.

- Acredito que estaria certa, senhor, se lhe permitisse jogar em meu lugar. Sempre preferi observar às pessoas competir com seus engenhos, antes de pôr a prova o meu.

- Obrigado, senhora. – Edward esboçou um encantador sorriso em direção à dama e se aproximou da cadeira junto a Isabella -. Espero poder provar que sou digno de sua confiança.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que assim será, senhor.

Isabella lhe lançou um frio olhar quando ele se sentou a seu lado. A lembrança de seu sonho não debilitou quando viu o arrumado cavalheiro vestido com sua jaqueta azul marinho e sua impecável camisa branca.

Edward lhe devolveu o olhar com um brilho nos olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para saudá-la.

- Boa noite, milady. Correspondeu-lhe. - Senhor.

Edward se apresentou aos outros e agarrou o baralho para começar a mesclar os naipes. Seus dedos largos e bronzeados se moveram com destreza, e Isabella pensou que seu pai teria que ter sido cego ou tolo para não reconhecer a habilidade do homem. Mas, talvez, Charlie tivesse estado muito concentrado em suas armadilhas para notá-lo.

- O que está fazendo você em Londres? - perguntou ela, tratando de que seu tom pudesse resultar amável -. Acreditei que se encontraria em Mawbry, ou Wirkinton... ou em algum desses lugares.

Edward começou a distribuir os naipes, sem afastar sua atenção da jovem. Ela estava radiante, e os olhos dele se deleitavam com tão encantadora beleza.

- Não vi razão para ficar se você não estava ali.

Os olhos de Isabella percorreram a mesa dissimuladamente, e notou que os outros dois jogadores se achavam concentrados em seus naipes. A condessa bebia com calma uma taça de xerez e no momento, parecia distraída, o qual brindou a jovem à oportunidade de lançar a Edward um olhar de advertência.

Correspondeu-lhe com um brilhante sorriso, e assinalou os naipes de Isabella.

- Acredito que é seu turno, milady.

Ela tentou concentrar-se no jogo, mas seus esforços resultaram vãos. Decidiu que seria melhor não fugir, antes que ficasse em ridículo.

- Passo.

- Está você segura? - perguntou Edward com interesse.

- Muito segura. - A jovem ignorou deliberadamente o brilho zombador nos olhos verdes.

- Nunca vai ganhar dessa forma - repreendeu-a ele -. Além disso, esperava um maior desafio de sua parte.

- Por que não diz você? - replicou ela, arqueando suas encantadoras sobrancelhas.

- Isso farei - respondeu Edward, e se dirigiu para o outro casal-. Três.

- Quatro - declarou o homem com um sorriso travesso.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça e a atenção voltou a centrar-se em Edward.

- Não o faz você muito fácil para mim, senhor - afirmou ele com uma breve risada-. O que sejam cinco!

- É você muito destemido em suas apostas - fez-lhe notar Isabella.

- Quando me permitem isso - assentiu ele, lhe lançando um olhar ligeiramente irônico-. Não é fácil me persuadir e, em geral, estou acostumado a tomar a iniciativa se acreditar que posso ganhar.

- Assim parece com os naipes.

Os olhos verdes brilharam e um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Edward.

- Em tudo, milady.

Isabella não ousou contradizê-lo. Se tivessem estado sozinhos, lhe teria recordado que, logo depois de lhe propor matrimônio, ele tinha aceitado o resultado do leilão sem elevar nenhum protesto.

O homem se comportou como um passivo camundongo de igreja, que tinha perdido uma cobiçada porção de queijo frente a um roedor mais resolvido e logo, imperturbável, tinha continuado seu caminho, satisfeito tendo recuperado o dinheiro de sua dívida.

Resolvida a debilitar a ambiciosa declaração do ianque, Isabella estudou seus naipes com cuidado. Edward jogou um ás de espadas e aguardou que os outros baixassem seu jogo. O outro homem soltou um rei e grunhiu com fingida frustração.

-Tem sorte de que eu não tenha mais espadas.

Na seguinte partida, Edward venceu a sota de Isabella com sua rainha. Ela guardou seu ás de diamantes para o final, esperando ter encontrado um enguiço na estratégia do ianque. O jogou seu último naipe e esboçou um sorriso a jovem.

- Um ás de corações, milady. Você tem algo melhor? Ela recusou-se a responder, e arrojou um solitário diamante com uma leve irritação. Edward se via muito alegre enquanto recolhia os naipes. Aceitou as fichas do outro casal e, quando os dois se voltaram para falar com a condessa, se dirigiu a Isabella com um sorriso ligeiramente perverso.

- Acredito que me deve uma ficha, milady. Ou deseja que lhe estenda um crédito?

- O que, e permitir que você logo venha me reclamar alguma outra recompensa? - disse ela com uma risada depreciativa, ao tempo que lhe arrojava uma ficha de madeira-. Decididamente não!

Edward deixou escapar um exagerado suspiro de desilusão. - É uma lástima. Estava ansioso para recolher mais adiante.

- Você sempre está ansioso - murmurou Isabella, enquanto ele se inclinava para recolher a ficha.

- Não pode me culpar por isso - sussurrou Edward, e seus olhos acariciaram a jovem com ternura-. Você não faz mais que pôr a prova minha capacidade de controle, milady.

- Controle? – Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão incrédula-. Jamais deu amostras de o ter.

- Senhora, se você seriamente soubesse, acreditaria que sou um patife.

- É claro que sim.

- Suponho que seu marido não a terá deixado vir sem escolta. - Ele aguardou ansioso a resposta.

- Tranquilize-se, senhor. Desta vez, vim com os Leicester.

- Estava esperando um golpe de sorte, mas suponho que terei de aceitar a realidade. - ficou de pé, estendeu uma mão para a jovem -. Agradaria-me convidar a estes enriquecidos senhores a saborear uma verdadeira beleza. Os Leicester não se oporão que você se divirta, e a música é realmente fascinante. Faria-me a honra de me conceder esta dança, milady?

Isabella estava a ponto de articular uma aguda negativa, mas a encantadora melodia que chegava do salão despertou o desejo de dançar. Por um breve instante, imaginou dançando os passos da contradança nos braços de Edward. O ensino que tinha recebido na escola e de sua mãe tinha abrangido várias horas de dança. Até o momento, não tinha tido oportunidade de pôr em prática seus conhecimentos. Uma corrente eletrizante lhe percorreu o corpo, suas bochechas se ruborizaram, e não pôde a não ser aceitar o braço que lhe oferecia seu constante perseguidor.

Ficou em pé e apoiou apenas uma mão sobre a manga de Edward. Sorriu-lhe com os olhos e, logo depois de desculpar-se ante os outros, despediu-se da condessa com uma leve inclinação de cabeça. Logo deslizou uma mão sob o braço nu de Isabella e a guiou até o salão onde se estavam dançando os convidados. Assim que se incorporaram à contradança, Edward estendeu uma perna e, ao endireitar-se, a cálida, e brilhante luz de seus olhos verdes acelerou o pulso da jovem. Ela realizou uma profunda reverência, sentindo-se positivamente malvada. Acabava de desposar-se, e se encontrava com um homem que devia ser o libertino mais invejado de todo Londres. Experimentou um passageiro remorso quando o escuro rosto mascarado de Lorde Masen se desenhou em sua mente, e se perguntou o que diria ele de uma esposa que rebolava como uma insensata donzela na pista de baile com um homem como Edward Cullen.

- Você dança divinamente, milady - comentou ele ao passar junto à jovem-. Permite-me lhe perguntar quem foi seu instrutor? Algum arrumado pretendente, possivelmente?

Isabella entreabriu os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar de soslaio. Como gostava este homem de chateá-la com a desafortunada coleção de candidatos que tinham solicitado sua mão.

- Principalmente, minha mãe, senhor.

- Uma grande dama, sem dúvida. Herdou você dela sua beleza? - Em realidade, sou um caso estranho na família. – Aguardou que ele voltasse a aproximar-se antes de continuar-. Minha mãe era muito bela.

Edward franziu os lábios em uma careta irritada.

- Não há dúvida de que você não se parece absolutamente seu pai.

A risada de Isabella emergiu a superfície como a cristalina água de uma fonte, fresca e borbulhante, clara e vivaz. O som penetrou suave e docemente na mente de Edward; entretanto, seu efeito corrosivo foi devastador, já que arrasou todos seus pensamentos, exceto um. Seu desejo pela jovem se estava tornando uma realidade asfixiante, e não encontrava uma forma de aplacá-lo.

Ao culminar a contradança, lorde Talbot apareceu junto a eles como por arte de magia e adotou uma pose solene frente à moça, enquanto lhe oferecia uma desculpa, ignorando deliberadamente a Edward.

- Se te ofendi, seriamente o sinto muito. Sua beleza me deixa descuidado e temo que grosseiro também. Poderá me perdoar?

Isabella sentiu um incontrolável desejo de rechaçar tão pomposa desculpa, mas devia considerar as conseqüências que suas palavras poderiam ter nas famílias Swan e Masen. Com muita freqüência, o homem tinha feito sentir seu poderio no condado do norte, e esse era um fato que ela não podia ignorar. Rigidamente, a jovem assentiu com a cabeça para expressar seu consentimento.

- Então, dariá-me o prazer de me conceder a seguinte dança. - Estendeu o braço com atitude de expectativa.

Mesmo Edward permaneceu impávido, Isabella pôde perceber sua crescente indignação pelo homem, já que seus olhos verdes se posaram sem piedade sobre o lorde. A jovem sabia que lorde Talbot insistiria se ela recusava, e também era consciente que Edward não se veria afetado pelo poder do homem. Resolvida a evitar um furioso enfrentamento, ela aceitou o braço devotado.

Depois de ter ganho a menina, lorde Talbot elevou uma mão e indicou aos músicos que interpretassem uma valsa, uma dança escandalosa que se iniciou aproximadamente um século antes na corte austríaca, mas que ainda continuava provocando olhadas reprovadoras na Inglaterra. Isabella se sentiu um pouco aturdida quando os dedos do homem tomaram a cintura com firmeza. Nos primeiros círculos, a jovem se comportou de maneira tensa, mecânica, até que o vivaz ritmo da música aliviou parte de sua tensão.

- É uma dama graciosa e encantadora - comentou Talbot. Seus olhos se toparam com o Edward, que, de pé junto a uma senhora., observava-os com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. O lorde teve a impressão de que o ianque não perderia de vista à moça, nem sequer por um instante-. Conhece muito ao senhor Cullen?

Isabella não podia confiar em lorde Talbot, nem mesmo quando o tema tratasse de alguém por quem ela, freqüentemente, manifestava seu ódio.

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Perguntava-me como pôde chegar este homem até aqui. Acaso possui ele algum título?

- Não, que eu saiba _– cabeça de gado_ – pensou ela com certa inquietação ao perceber que a mão do lorde subia por seu flanco.

- No geral, estas reuniões são só para cavalheiros da nobreza e lordes com propriedades - declarou Talbot com arrogância-. Deve ter sido convidado por alguma alma desencaminhada.

A jovem, deliberadamente, voltou a colocar a mão de sua senhoria sobre sua cintura antes de responder.

- Os Leicester me disseram que estas reuniões estão se tornando mais informais, que qualquer cavalheiro com maneiras e modos aceitáveis pode assistir com o pertinente convite.

- Sim, assim é, e me assombra que tenhamos que permitir a entrada de plebeus. É gente que não sabe comportar-se em sociedade. Pela forma em que esse sujeito me atropelou ao entrar, estarei dolorido durante uma semana.

- Edward?

- Sim! Esse torpe bufão - assentiu Talbot com desdém.

Isabella olhou a um e outro homem com assombro e recordou o cabelo bronze escuro e os largos ombros que tinha chegado a divisar antes de escapar das garras de lorde Talbot. Uma divertida risada ameaçou delatando-a quando descobriu a identidade de seu protetor.

- O homem deveria estar agradecido de que eu não tenha decidido desafiá-lo ao um duelo.

Ela se absteve de fazer algum comentário. Sem dúvida, o lorde tinha atuado com sensatez pelo bem de sua própria saúde. - Olha-o - sugeriu-lhe Talbot com tom zombador-. Parece um potro lutando com a brida. - Deliberadamente, o lorde levou a jovem frente ao ianque, antes de voltar a afastá-la. Produzia-lhe certo prazer balançar a deliciosa geléia frente aos olhos do outro, talvez, pela mesma razão pela que se está acostumado a chatear a um menino lhe agitando seu prezado brinquedo fora do alcance de sua mão.

A descrição de lorde Talbot era bastante acertada, pensou Isabella. Com o cenho franzido, Edward observava os giros do casal sobre a pista, como se tivesse algum direito de estar enciumado porque ela dançava com outro homem. Antes que a última nota da melodia se desvanecesse no ar, o ianque se encontrava junto a eles.

- Reclamação a seguinte dança. - Seu tom foi severo; suas palavras, determinantes.

Esta vez, foi lorde Talbot quem franziu o sobrecenho quando o jovem se afastou com o Isabella. Tal como o tinha feito antes sua senhoria, Edward indicou aos músicos que interpretassem outra valsa. Logo, tomou a jovem pela cintura e a olhou com um significativo brilho nos olhos, enquanto a fazia girar em amplos, e garbosos círculos. Igual a sua personalidade, os movimentos do homem eram vigorosos e seguros, sem os melindrosos passos que tinham caracterizado a dança de sua senhoria. Conforme o casal deslizava graciosamente pela pista, outros se detinham para observá-los com admiração. A beleza de ambos era extraordinária, e uma corrente de murmúrios começou a pulverizar-se por entre os espectadores, que se intercambiavam em perguntas e hipóteses. Entretanto, entre os dois jovens, o silêncio era profundo, incômodo. Isabella não se atrevia a confrontar o olhar de seu companheiro e recusava aproximar-se mais do que o devido, muito consciente do incrível magnetismo da poderosa figura desse homem.

- Está irritada por algo Milady? - perguntou finalmente ele, franzindo os lábios em uma leve careta.

Isabella meditou a resposta durante um ou dois giros. Por consideração ao seu orgulho, não podia lhe confessar o muito que ele confundia seus pensamentos, nem que a serenidade que ela demonstrava, ocultava em realidade, turbulentas emoções provocadas por sua proximidade. Resolvida a proteger-se contra qualquer sarcasmo, a jovem decidiu atacar, antes que revelar sua debilidade.

- Você tratou a lorde Talbot com incrível rudeza.

- Rudeza? – Edward soltou uma gargalhada irônica-. O homem estava disposto a levar-la daqui, e lhe asseguro, milady, que suas intenções não eram precisamente honoráveis. Ela se inclinou para trás e ergueu o queixo, descobrindo seu comprido e, encantador pescoço adornado com a delicada jóia.

- Desculpou-se e, em geral, comportou-se como um cavalheiro enquanto dançávamos.

- É evidente que necessita você de alguns conselhos quanto à definição de um cavalheiro, senhora. Lorde Talbot é um verdadeiro libertino, e lhe acautelo que tenha muito cuidado com os cuidados desse homem.

Irritada, Isabella voltou o rosto para o lado e respondeu com arrogância.

- Não acredito que seja pior que outros que conheço.

- O explicaria o mesmo a lorde Masen se ele estivesse aqui para lhe advertir sobre o homem?

Isabella olhou a Edward nos olhos, sentindo-se ferida pelo sarcasmo.

- Sempre fui sincera e honesta com meu marido.

- E, é obvio - ele esboçou um leve sorriso-, contou-lhe você tudo a respeito de nós.

A jovem se deteve, afligida pela ira. Já era irritante o fato de que esse homem se apoderasse de seus pensamentos e de seus sonhos, mas permitir que a ridicularizasse... era intolerável!

- Nós? Rogo-lhe que me diga, senhor, o que teria a dizer a respeito de nós?

Inclinou-se para frente e lhe falou em voz baixa.

- Como recordará, senhora, sua atitude não foi precisamente fria diante de meus beijos.

- OH! - Essa breve exclamação foi único som que pôde sair dos lábios de Isabella. A jovem se voltou abruptamente e fez um movimento para sair da pista, mas Edward a pegou com força pelo braço e a guiou através das portas que conduziam a uma escura galeria repleta de novelos. Uma vez fora da vista dos outros bailarinos, Isabella liberou seu braço e esfregou o membro afetado, ao tempo que lançava um grunhido de fúria-. Homens!

Edward se aproximou, mas lhe deu as costas e, embora não pôde ignorar a tensão que lhe provocava a proximidade do homem, conseguiu manter uma fria atitude de desdém. A irritação de Edward se aplacou quando seus olhos se deleitaram com a beleza dos compridos, e brilhantes cachos de cabelo, e a suave e delicada palidez dos ombros da jovem. A fragrância do perfume de Isabella alertou seus sentidos, renovando seu pulsador desejo. Sentiu um intenso desejo de abraçá-la, que ardeu em seu interior e se apoderou de sua mente. Deslizou-lhe um braço ao redor da magra cintura e a atraiu para si, para lhe murmurar ao ouvido:

- Isabella, meu amor...

- Não me toque! - exclamou ela e se afastou violentamente, porque esse sussurro tinha penetrado até o fundo de seu ser, perfurando a magra máscara de sua compostura. Logo, voltou-se, tremula, e elevou ambos os braços em um gesto acusador-. Vê você? Machucou-me. Não é melhor que o lorde. Durante a maior parte da noite, fui arrastada daqui para lá por homens que afirmam que seu único desejo é me proteger.

Edward advertiu a fúria da jovem e realizou uma breve, e irônica reverência.

- Desculpe-me, milady. Só tentava lhe advertir a respeito de um homem cujas intenções são bastante menos que honoráveis.

- E o que pode me dizer de suas intenções, senhor? - perguntou ela com sarcasmo-. Se nos encontrássemos confinados em um estábulo, então, você poderia abster-se? Ou se apoderaria de minha virtude?

Ele se aproximou, mas evitou o contato, embora seus olhos devorassem a jovem com incrível desejo.

- Acertou, senhora. - Sua voz era tenra e áspera-. Meu mais íntimo desejo é tomá-la entre meus braços e terminar com essa condenada virgindade. Se seu marido não pode fazê-lo, então, por piedade, permita-me a honra, mas não desperdice seus encantos com esse peru arrogante do Talbot. Ele a usaria até aborrecer-se, para logo entregá-la sem piedade a seus amigos para quem sabe os fins.

Isabella o olhou fixamente e lhe falou quase com espanto. - E o que me diz de você, Edward? Acaso poderia você me respeitar se eu entregasse-lhe isso?

- Respeitá-la? - repetiu ele com voz lhe sussurrante -. Minha doce Isabella, como poderia não fazê-lo? Você está sempre presente em meus pensamentos, me perturbando e me obcecando nos mais recônditos limites de minha mente. Todo meu corpo estremece cada vez que você se aproxima, e agonizo ao imaginar a suave carícia de suas mãos. E o desejo que sinto por você me consome por dentro, e se por um só instante, não acredito que você me odiaria para sempre. Satisfaria meus desejos esta mesma noite, com seu consentimento ou sem ele. Mas prefiro que seus delicados lábios pronunciem meu nome com palavras de amor, em lugar dize-los com exclamações de ódio. Isso é única causa que a protege de mim, Isabella. A única.

Ela permaneceu-lhe olhando, seus lábios se entreabriram quando um estalo de emoções lhe atravessou o peito. Em seu interior, ardeu a lembrança de uma noite em um estábulo abandonado, quando os beijos desse homem venceram sua resistência e a deixaram tremula ante a revelação de sua própria paixão.

As sensações emergiram de novo, e a jovem sentiu um devastador e profundo temor, ao advertir que, se permanece ali só mais um instante, poderia desonrar seu próprio nome, o de seu marido e o de sua família. Isabella deu meia volta e escapou, temendo por sua própria resposta se ele chegava a exigir-lhe.

* * *

_Gente esse Edward é tudo de bom! Jesus!_

_Que declaração foi essa? Olha eu não queria estar na pele da Bella... Coitada, casada com um bom homem, mais amando um melhor!_

_Mas essa historia tem muitas reviravoltas! Confiem em mim!_

_Hoje eu vou revelar um segredinho!_

_**#Segredo:** E seu eu disser que a noite de consumação do casamento de Anthony e Bella, não será o Lorde Masen que vai participar da consumação? kkkk_

_**#PrimeiraPista:** O Lorde Masen e o Edward, segundo o Edward são primos!_

_**#SegundaPista:** O Edward e o Lorde Masen tem o mesmo sangue, são como irmãos!_

_Deu para descobrir? kkkk_

_Eu queria contar, mais eu não posso :(_

_Meus amores, eu não sei se tem alguém aqui que me acompanha, é fã do Glee, e do Cory. Mas eu amando o seriado, quero deixar aqui minha tristeza pela morte tão prematura de um jovem tão especial... Peço até a quem não é fã dele ou do seriado, que rezem por ele, sua noiva a Lea, e por sua família e amigos, para que Deus conforte seus corações... Nós somos todos filhos de Deus, todos irmãos, e peço de coração que rezem por eles, porque fazer o bem aos nossos irmãos nos aproxima mais de Deus, e como ele mesmo nos disse, devemos amar a próximo como a nós mesmos!_

**_#DescanseempazCory!_**

_Mas como a vida sempre continua, apesar de toda dor e tristeza... Peço a Deus que abençõe nossas familias, nossos trabalhos, estudos, nossos amigos e principalmente nossas vidas, que ele derrame suas bençãos nesta semana que se inicia, e que nos cubra com sua proteção sempre... Porque eu creio #quediasmelhoresvirão!_

_Fiquem com Deus, porque tenho a certeza que essa semana será iluminada, com grandes e positivas surpresas para cada uma de nós... Até Terça-feira... Robsteijooosss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oiii Meus Amores... Boaaa noiteeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje vamos ter um passeio com a Lady Masen e o Edward Cullen... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Com a têmpora apoiada contra o marco da janela, Isabella observou através dos cristais. Antes de cair à noite, algumas nuvens se acumularam no céu e agora formavam um magro véu que ocultava a cara de uma tímida lua minguante. Isabella esfregou a frente contra a madeira, como se quisesse aplacar a confusão que ardia em seu interior. Agradeceu que lorde Masen ainda não tivesse retornado de sua viagem, posto que não se acreditava capaz de ocultar sua agitação frente a seu marido.

Sentou-se em uma pequena banqueta frente à chaminé. As luzes do quarto se extinguiram, salvo uma única vela que ainda ardia sobre a mesa. As crepitantes chama alagavam a antecâmara com uma tênue luz dourada, alargando e distorcendo as sombras.

Longe do longo e agitado dia, um profundo cansaço tomou conta dela, mas seus pensamentos tumultuosos continuavam pertubando-a, sem lhe permitir descanso. As palavras de Edward insistiam em enterrar-se nos limites de sua mente, onde ela desejava as sepultar, e subiam à superfície como demônios magros e cinzas, sem cessar de pertubá-la e atormentá-la.

- Esse ianque libertino me ataca por todos os lados - gemeu Isabella, e sacudiu a cabeça com desolação-. Sua ousadia não tem limites! Por que não me deixa em paz!

As titilantes chama não emitiram resposta, e ela procurou outro motivo, em um desesperado intento para sossegar sua inquietação. - Foi a música - desculpou-se-. O ritmo e a dança me excitaram.

Suas próprias palavras lhe soaram ocas, sem consistência. Eram os braços de Edward que a tinham enervado! Sua voz que lhe tinha enviado diminutos dardos de prazer! Sua proximidade que lhe tinha acalorado os sentidos!

Isabella lutou contra o torvelinho de emoções que ameaçava arrasta-la para outro abismo de desespero. Havia um tremor em seu peito que não obedecia as ordens de sua razão, Logo, e lentamente, foi perfilando uma imagem mais escura, e os fantasmas se dissiparam ante a ameaça da nova figura. A nua máscara de couro observava a jovem com um olhar acusador.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e seus olhos se abriram, enquanto procuravam pelo quarto, a quem mais de uma vez, tinha encontrado espiando-a. Embora a antecâmara se achasse vazia, a jovem ficou em pé e começou a caminhar ansiosamente por toda a habitação. Ao parecer, que não tinha forma de escapar de seu sofrimento. Quanto mais tratava de encontrar alguma razão lógica que justificasse seus sentimentos, mais confunsa se sentia; até que, finalmente, soltou um gemido de impotência e retirou a bata para deitar-se na cama. Permaneceu ali, imóvel, deixando que o ar fresco atravessasse o magro tecido de sua camisola e penetrasse em seu corpo. Seus tremores diminuíram lentamente, e a serena quietude da antecâmara adormeceu sua mente. Suas pálpebras se entreabriram, de uma vez que seus pensamentos começaram a vagar, redemoinhando entre as danças e os momentos em que os olhos verdes a tinham tomado prisioneira. A sombra voltou a aparecer aos pés de sua cama, mas, desta vez, ela não pôde imaginar nenhum olhar masculino nas penumbras. A coisa a observou com um sorriso tenso e brilhantes olhos vermelhos atravessaram a escuridão, paralisando-a com uma repentina sensação de pânico. Então, caiu um tronco no fogo e, com o brilho de luz, Isabella pôde ver os largos ombros, as vestimentas negras e a inexpressiva máscara de seu marido.

A jovem se incorporou súbitamente e deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. O sorriso e os olhos vermelhos não eram mais que escuros buracos no rosto de couro, mas o terror da moça não se dissipou.

- Desculpe-me, Isabella - disse ele com voz áspera-. Te vi tão quieta que acreditei que estava dormindo. Não foi minha intenção te assustar.

As palavras tranquílizadoras não conseguiram aplacar os violentos batimentos do coração de Isabella.

- Ausentou-se durante tanto tempo, milord, que já começava a acreditar que, ou me tinha esquecido, ou tinha decidido me abandonar - sussurrou ela, tratando de alcamar-se.

A máscara emitiu uma risada asmática. - Muito difícil, minha querida.

A jovem advertiu o ofegante olhar de seu marido e estremeceu. Uma mão enluvada se adiantou, e ela ficou tensa. Os dedos de couro deslizaram sobre seu braço em uma prolongada, lenta, interminável carícia, e através do magro tecido de sua camisola, Isabella pôde sentir a frieza desumana desse contato. Seu pulso se acelerou quando ele lhe aproximou e então, de um salto, ela saiu da cama. Atravessou nervosamente a habitação e agarrou o pequeno estojo que Alice lhe tinha entregue antes.

- Olhe isto, milord - disse a jovem, e caminhou para ele, lhe mostrando a caixa em sua palma estendida, sem preocupar-se com a transparência de sua camisola. Nesse momento, a única coisa que lhe interessava era evitar as carícias de seu marido e, e se fosse possível, lhe aplacar também o ânimo -. Não é encantador?

Lorde Masen abriu a caixa forrada de veludo e, por um breve instante, demonstrou certo interesse no objeto. Logo, sem elevar o olhar, sobressaltou a jovem com um murmúrio rouco. - Tem consciência do quanto te desejo, Isabella?

Ela baixou a caixa e observou com impotência as aberturas da máscara quando ele levantou a cabeça. Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto lutava por vencer o torvelinho de emoções que ferviam em seu interior.

Sabia que não tinha direito de rechaçar seu marido, mas não podia reunir o valor para entregar-se. Resultava-lhe impossível ignorar o temor que lhe inspirava aquilo que podia ocultar-se embaixo da máscara.

Um profundo suspiro escapou através das aberturas do couro.

- Não importa. Vejo que ainda não está pronta para se converter em minha esposa.

Isabella estendeu uma mão para ele com gesto suplicante, mas, embora o tentasse, não conseguiu tocá-lo. Não podia pensar nesse homem como um marido.

Lorde Masen caminhou lentamente para a porta, onde se deteve e falou por cima do ombro.

- Tenho outros negócios que atender pela manhã. Partirei antes que desperte.

Logo depois de pronunciar essas palavras, ele saiu da habitação e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Isabella em meio de uma dê arrasadora infelicidade. A jovem começou a tremer, emitindo soluços, e uma corrente de lágrimas começou a rolar por suas delicadas bochechas.

Ao reunir-se com os Leicester para o café da manhã, Isabella se surpreendeu ao encontrá-los na sala com outra visita, alguém que imediatamente conseguiu converter as emoções da jovem em um turbulento mar de sensações. Ao vê-lo, com sua figura alta e elegante, teve que sufocar uma abrasadora onda de excitação. Logo, a fúria e o ressentimento começaram a subir por seu peito, quando pensou na ousadia do homem ao apresentar-se ante os amigos de seu marido.

Alice atravessou a habitação para a jovem e se deteve junto à porta para agarrá-la pelo braço.

- Vêem, querida. Há alguém que desejo que conheça. Isabella evitou deliberadamente o olhar divertido de Edward e respondeu em voz baixa:

- Desculpe-me, milady, mas o senhor Cullen e eu já nos conhecemos.

- Talvez, já se conheçam, Isabella - insistiu Alice com tom amável -, mas certamente nunca foram devidamente apresentados. - Conduziu a reticente jovem através da habitação e se deteve frente ao homem-. Lady Masen, me permita te apresentar Edward Cullen, seu parente, conforme acredito.

Isabella olhou a sua anfitriã com assombro, não muito segura de ter ouvido corretamente. Com lentidão, repetiu a palavra que tinha causado seu assombro.

- Parente?

- OH, sim! Deixe-me pensar. Os Masen e os Cullen estão relacionados de diversas maneiras. - Alice refletiu durante um breve instante e logo agitou uma mão, deixando a um lado o assunto-. Bom, não importa. A última conexão foi por meio de suas bodas, e acredito que também havia um ancestro comum em alguma parte. Isso os converteria, ao menos, em primos.

- Primos? - A voz de Isabella delatou sua consternação, e ela teve a sensação de que alguém tinha fechado uma pesada porta para lhe impedir a fuga.

- No mínimo - assegurou-lhe Alice seriamente-. E, muito possivelmente, algo mais também.

- Mas ele é americano! - protestou Isabella. Um brilho de humor brilhou nos translúcidos olhos verdes, provocando a ira da jovem.

- Sério, minha querida - reprovou-lhe Alice com doçura-. Nem todos podemos ser tão afortunados de passar a totalidade de nossas vidas na adorada terra inglesa. Mas não devemos ignorar os laços de sangue. Eu, por exemplo, perdoei por completo a minha irmã...

Uf! - O marquês interrompeu a sua esposa bruscamente. Não comecemos a detalhar nossa árvore genealógica, querida. Estou seguro de que Edward pode explicar tudo muito simplesmente. - voltou-se para seu convidado com atitude especulativa.

- Em realidade – Edward se encolheu de ombros -, a mãe de Anthony se apelidava Cullen antes de casar-se. Sempre fui considerado algo assim como um vagabundo em minha família e, por essa razão, viviam empenhandos em denegar todas minhas possíveis reclamações.

- Acredito que os entendo perfeitamente - demarcou Isabella com um sutil sarcasmo.

Inclinou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso astuto. - Obrigado, prima.

- Eu não sou sua prima! - corrigiu-o ela, indignada-. Se de fato, soubesse que você era um parente, jamais teria aceitado este matrimônio.

- Quer dizer que ainda não se apaixonou perdidamente por Anthony? - amoestou-a Edward. Seus olhos verdes brilharam com malícia e, quando Isabella abriu a boca para replicar, ele elevou uma mão para detê-la-. Não precisa me explicar isso prima. Eu mesmo não sinto um desmesurado amor por ele. Toleramo-nos um ao outro só porque a situação assim o exige. De fato, parece que ambos existimos para provocar a hostilidade do outro. Eu lhe invejo sua recém adquirida esposa, e ele sente ciúmes de minha sedução, o qual - encolheu-se de ombros- faz-nos simplesmente incompatíveis.

Jasper se voltou para sua esposa, procurando aliviar a tensão do momento.

- Será melhor que tomemos o café da manhã, querida, se queremos empreender nossas tarefas.

- Edward, pode acompanhar a Isabella? - pediu-lhe Alice com doçura, ao tempo que tomava o braço de seu marido e caminhava para o comilão.

- Certamente, senhora. – Edward ofereceu gentilmente seu braço à beleza de cabelo avermelhado e, ao mesmo tempo, agarrou-lhe a mão para colocá-la no ângulo de seu cotovelo, sem dar-lhe oportunidade a jovem de negar-se.

Isabella cedeu para evitar um escândalo, mas, às costas de Alice, lançou a seu companheiro um olhar fulminante. - Você é insuportável! - falou.

- Alguém já disse isto esta manhã - sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido, ignorando alegremente a irritação da jovem - Alguém lhe disse que está incrivelmente formosa?

Ela empinou o nariz com arrogância e recusou-se a dar uma resposta. Mesmo assim, não foi possível deter o infinito prazer que lhe produziram essas palavras.

Edward meditou sobre o silêncio da jovem por um instante, enquanto a acariciava brandamente com os olhos.

- Alice me contou que meu primo está muito apaixonado, mas, como seu aspecto não é precisamente agradável, recusa aparecer em público com você. - Seus lábios desenharam um amplo sorriso quando ela o olhou surpreendida -. Por essa razão, estou pensando emoferecer-lhe meus serviços como escolta.

Isabella esboçou uma breve, e gelada careta.

- Parece ter tudo muito bem planejado... exceto uma coisa. Eu não tenho intenções de ir a nenhuma parte com você.

- Mas necessitará de algum competente - insistiu ele.

- Obrigado pela oferta, mas prefiro me arriscar sozinha. Acredito que assim estarei mais segura.

- Os Leicester têm um compromisso esta manhã e, dado que Antonhy não se encontra em casa, pedi que me permitissem levá-la para dar um passeio pela cidade.

Boquiaberta, Isabella observou o rosto bronzeado, desconcertada pela arrogância do homem. Suspeitava que lhe estivesse prendendo-a em uma armadilha, e se propôs a evitá-la.

- É minha intenção recusar, senhor. Edward não pareceu perturbar-se.

- Acreditei que poderia você desfrutar de um passeio, mas se prefere ficar aqui comigo, estou seguro de que poderemos encontrar algo com o que nos entreter na ausência dos Leicester.

Jogou um olhar de soslaio, aguardando a reação da jovem.

Os olhos azul lançaram brilhos de ira quando Isabella se precaveu de que tinha sido apanhada. Sabia que seria uma tolice permanecer na mansão com a única companhia do ianque libertino. Primo ou não, se veria em apuros tratando de evitar as inclinações amorosas desse homem, e não estava muito segura de seguir conservando a castidade quando retornassem os Leicester.

- Sua perseverança me surpreende, senhor.

- Simplesmente, sei o que quero, isso é tudo - respondeu ele com ternura.

- Sou uma mulher casada! - exclamou Isabella. - Sabe disso!

Uma vez que chegaram à mesa, Edward lhe sustentou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e logo deu a volta para ocupar assento frente a ela.

Para Isabella, a presença desse homem era tão inquietante como a de seu próprio marido. Com esses brilhantes olhos verdes constantemente sobre ela, a jovem sentia que estava sendo devorada em lugar da excelente comida.

Pouco depois do café da manhã, os Leicester se desculparam e se apressaram a partir, deixando Isabella sem outra alternativa que aceitar a escolta de Edward até a carruagem. Era óbvio que ele tinha gasto uma importante soma de dinheiro em alugar tão refinado veículo, e se comportou como um cortês cavalheiro quando ajudou a jovem a subir ao interior.

- Posto que tenho a honra de gozar de sua companhia, tentarei pôr em prática o melhor dos meus comportamentos - disse-lhe, enquanto se acomodava no assento junto a ela.

- Se não for assim, meu marido não demorará para inteirar-se, senhor - advertiu-lhe Isabella com tom severo.

Edward soltou uma breve risada.

- Tratarei de recordar tudo o que me ensinou minha mãe a respeito de boas maneiras.

Ela moveu os olhos com desconfiança.

- Este pode resultar um dia muito interessante.

Edward se reclinou sobre o respaldo de seu assento e lhe sorriu.

- Permite-me começar lhe dizendo que me sinto honrado pelo privilégio, senhora? Você é uma mulher extraordinariamente bela e é um deleite vê-la corretamente vestida. Ao menos, Anthony não é miserável com sua esposa.

Edward estava certo, certamente. Lorde Masen era mais generoso que a maioria dos maridos. E esse fato recordava a Isabella que jamais lhe tinha dado nada em troca, nem sequer o direito de satisfazer suas necessidades como homem, ou como marido.

A jovem alisou a saia de muaré cor nata e se sentiu uma dama da aristocracia. O sutiã de veludo verde esmeralda tinha o corte de um colete curto, mas com um chamativo pescoço e umas mangas largas e estreitas. Algumas delicadas borlas de seda adornavam o chapéu de veludo cotelê que Kate lhe tinha induzido a usar, e uma larga seda cor nata caía graciosamente sobre seus ombros.

- Seria impertinente lhe perguntar aonde está me levando? - perguntou ela com evidente tom sarcástico.

- Onde deseje, milady. Os jardins Vauxhall poderiam ser um bom lugar para começar.

- Em realidade, não é esta a melhor estação para visitar os jardins - comentou a jovem.

Edward a olhou surpreso. - Esteve você ali?

- Minha mãe me levou várias vezes. Ele fez outro intento.

- Poderíamos tomar um chá em La Rotunda.

- Pergunto-me se estará muito mudado.

- Esteve ali também - declarou ele, com desinflado entusiasmo.

- Bom, Edward - disse Isabella, e riu ao detectar a desilusão de seu acompanhante-. Eu estava acostumado a viver em Londres. Em realidade, não posso lhe mencionar um só lugar que não tenha visto.

Edward meditou sobre essa resposta durante um instante e logo seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso.

- Existe, ao menos, uma coisa de Londres que você não viu jamais.

Isabella ficou lhe observando com desconcerto enquanto abria a pequena comporta que se comunicava com o chofer e falava com o homem, para logo voltar a acomodar-se em seu assento com um sorriso confiante.

- Demorará alguns minutos para chegar a este lugar, milady. Pode relaxar e desfrutar de do passeio.

Era este um conselho muito difícil de seguir, e Isabella logo chegou à conclusão de que este homem era tão fácil de esquecer como seu marido. Com nenhum dos dois podia sentir-se cômoda, embora o contraste entre ambos fosse como o dia e a noite.

- Conhece bem Anthony? - perguntou ela, depois de decidir que a conversação era melhor que o silêncio. Embora tivesse prometido comportar-se como um cavalheiro, Edward estava aproveitando a oportunidade para estudá-la com mais detalhes.

- Tão bem como qualquer um, suponho - respondeu ele com segurança-. Claro que, em realidade, ninguém o conhece bem.

- Inteirou-se que Demetri Sears morreu? Edward assentiu imperceptivelmente com a cabeça.

- Ouvi sobre isso.

- Anthony pareceu... né .. aflito pela morte do homem. A resposta de Edward demorou para chegar.

- Talvez, Anthony teme a possibilidade de que alguém o acuse de assassinato. Alguns arrendatários de seu marido expressaram suas suspeitas de que fora Demetri Sears que tivesse incendiado a mansão, principalmente por despeito, já que várias vezes tinha sido jogado das terras. Nada pôde provar-se, o homem era um constante intrigueiro. Anthony perdeu muito por causa desse incêndio.

- Você realmente pensa que foi Demetri quem jogou fogo à mansão?

Edward encolheu de ombros, revelando assim sua incerteza, e respondeu com cautela.

- Ouvi uma grande variedade de histórias a respeito disso. Uma tão aceitável como qualquer outra, talvez, lorde Masen, cavalgando, topasse-se por acidente com um acampamento de bandidos e reconhesse a alguns deles. O marquês recebeu uma mensagem a esse respeito, mas antes que chegassem as autoridades, a ala nova e a mansão onde lorde Masen tinha construído suas antecâmaras foi incendiada. – Edward se virou para olhar pelo guichê, quando adicionou-: Ele freqüentemente se queixava das rajadas de vento na antiga casa, e suponho que agora terá que tolerar o frio.

Nesse momento de silêncio, Isabella percebeu uma profunda tristeza em seu companheiro, mas não pôde encontrar a razão, salvo que ele sentisse compaixão por seu primo. Essa reação não se parecia com a personalidade do ianque.

- Mas se Anthony conhece os responsáveis pelo incêndio, sem dúvida poderá levá-los ante a corte para fazê-los pagar suas culpas. Uma vez mais, fez-se uma prolongada pausa, até que obteve a resposta.

- Lorde Masen não é o mesmo de antes. Agora pensa diferente. Viu assassinarem a seu pai, e recorda como teve que ocultar-se atrás das saias de sua mãe e lutar para sufocar seu choro de terror, por temor que os homens os descobrissem e matassem a eles também. O incêndio da mansão lhe fez compreender tudo claramente. É possível ver os sucessos como uma larga série de feitos desconexos, do assassinato do antigo lorde e a fuga forçada da família, até o incêndio e, inclusive, a pirataria de que foram objeto as terras de Cumberland. Mas, talvez, Anthony vê uma única mão atrás de tudo isto, e procura uma minuciosa forma de justiça que possa alcançar aos líderes e à máxima autoridade envolta.

Isabella refletiu seriamente essa resposta e se perguntou que papel jogava ela em tudo isso. Estava seu marido empenhado unicamente na revanche? Estaria ele procurando alguma forma mais ampla de vingança? Se ela se atrasasse muito, seria esse homem capaz de derrubar toda sua fúria contra sua esposa?

- Sabe você por que foi assassinado o pai de Anthony? - perguntou a jovem com calma.

Seu companheiro deixou escapar um comprido suspiro.

- É difícil dizê-lo, Isabella. Várias acusações severas caíram sobre ele quando tratou de promover um convênio de paz com os escoceses nas terras da fronteira, e alguns lordes da corte questionaram a lealdade de Masen porque se casou com a filha do chefe de um clã das Terras Altas da Escócia. Ao mesmo tempo, um bando de salteadores de estradas começou a vagar pelo condado do norte, roubando e assassinando. Muitos acusaram aos escoceses, mas o pai de Anthony, sustentava que eram alguns nativos que se agruparam. O homem se propôs provar suas suspeitas, mas foi assassinado antes de obtê-lo.

Certamente, a culpa de sua morte caiu também sobre os escoceses.

- Se tudo isso for verdade, não compreendo por que Anthony retornou a Masen Hall.

- Por que deseja qualquer homem voltar para o patrimônio de seus ancestrais? Para limpar o nome de sua família. Para tomar seu legítimo lugar como lorde de suas terras. Para vingar o assassinato e a destruição de sua família e condenar aos responsáveis.

- Depois de tudo, você parece saber muito a respeito de meu marido - Fez notar Isabella.,

Edward esboçou um sorriso irônico.

- Embora deteste admiti-lo, milady, sou parente do homem e aprendi todos os segredos da família.

- O que pode me dizer da mãe? Onde está ela?

- Depois da morte de seu marido, Esme Masen agarrou ao resto de sua família e abandonou as terras do norte. Foi viúva durante muitos anos e logo se casou com um velho amigo da família. Sem dúvida, a dama disporá uma visita a Masen Hall depois de que seu filho possa pôr a casa em ordem. Até então, ela não deseja misturar-se.

- O que aconteceu a seu filho deve havê-la entristecido muito.

- Ela é uma grande mulher. Acredito que lhe agradará.

- Mas agradarei eu a ela? Uma esposa comprada em um leilão?

- Asseguro-lhe, milady, que não tem você nada que temer. A dama temia que Anthony não fosse casar-se jamais e, posto que é você uma deliciosa jóia para seu filho, ela não poderá a não ser amá-la. - Seu sorriso se ampliou-. Se não for assim, espero que persuada a Anthony para abandonar a sua esposa, de maneira que eu possa tomá-la. Logo depois de ter estado desposada com uma besta, talvez você possa me tolerar melhor.

- Anthony não é uma besta! - protestou Isabella com impaciena-. E me desagrada que alguém o chame desse modo.

- Sai você muito rapidamente em sua defesa. - Obsevou a jovem com atenção e logo brincou-: Suponho que não esteja apaixonanda pelo o homem.

- Pelo que ouvi, ele necessita de alguém que o ame, e quem mais indicado que sua própria esposa?

- Você me aflige, Isabella. - Franziu os lábios em uma careta zombadora-. Não deixa nenhuma esperança para mim.

- Não tenho por que fazê-lo - replicou ela com tom vivaz. - Sou uma mulher casada.

Edward deixou escapar uma breve risada.

- Parece você gozar de um especial deleite ao me recordar isso

- Se você não tivesse estado tão interessado em sua apreciada dívida, poderia haver... - deteve-se bruscamente, horrorizada ante o que tinha estado a ponto de dizer. Ela tinha seu orgulho, e não poderia permitir que ele descobrisse sua decepção.

Edward a observou atentamente e advertiu a repentina confusão da jovem.

- Poderia ter feito o que, milady?

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. Não tinha sido sua intenção acusar ao homem abertamente, mas tinha a certeza de que se ele de verdade a tivesse desejado, faria algo a mais no leilão, em vez de aceitar o resultado com indiferença.

- Poderia ter ye comprado como esposa? - insistiu ele.

- Não seja ridículo! - exclamou ela, e empinou seu pequeno nariz, de uma vez que virou o rosto para a frente.

- Tão logo se esqueceu você, milady? Seu pai me proibiu participar do leilão. - Seus olhos verdes não se separaram da jovem-. Acaso esperava você algo mais de minha parte?

- Por favor, me diga, o que outra coisa poderia ter feito você? - Sua voz revelou um evidente sarcasmo-. Você incitou a meu pai, até que ele se viu forçado a procurar uma oferta mais elevada. - Sacudiu uma mão no ar-. E logo veio afanosamente cobrar seu dinheiro, quando estavam contando as moedas.

- Senhora, pode ser que você esteja ressentida comigo porque não a arrebatei das mãos de seu pai para que a arrastasse até algum oculto vale? - perguntou Edward em tom sobressaltado.

A indignação coloriu as bochechas de Isabella.

- Tem você razão, certamente. Estou, sem dúvida, ressentida com você, mas não pelas razões que acaba de mencionar.

- Permite-me lhe recordar que eu lhe propus matrimônio, e foi você quem rechaçou minha oferta! Com términos bastante precisos, fez-me saber que me detestava. Acaso mentiu para mim?

- Não! - exclamou ela com fúria.

- Você parece estar contente com Anthony - começou a dizer Edward lentamente, e a jovem franziu o sobrecenho-. De verdade que prefere um aleijado do que a mim?

Isabella inclinou a cabeça em um difícil, e rígido gesto de afirmação.

- Anthony foi muito amável.

- Inútil como homem - murmurou ele com desprezo.

- Isso não é justo! - exclamou a jovem. Edward a observou com expressão curiosa.

- A afirmação é justa, a menos que seja você que o mantem afastado.

O rosto de Isabella empalideceu, e ela se apressou a concentrar sua atenção no guichê, incapaz de confrontar o olhar inquisidor de seu companheiro.

- Não compreendo como obtém você isso, senhora - declarou Edward, interpretando o silêncio da jovem como uma resposta afirmativa-. Neste momento, o homem deve viver atormentado, sabendo que você lhe pertence, mas não lhe permite tocá-la. Posso entender muito bem o sofrimento de Anthony.

- Por favor! – Isabella lhe lançou um rápido olhar. - Esta não é uma discussão adequada, nem sequer entre primos! Edward se enterneceu, ao menos no momento, e permitiu que a ira da jovem se aplacasse. Quando pôde voltar a concentrar-se na paisagem, Isabella advertiu que a carruagem se dirigia para a zona portuária. Sentiu-se aliviada quando se detiveram, já que os limites do veículo não lhe tinham permitido escapar da implacável contemplação de seu companheiro. A jovem olhou a redor e descobriu que tinham estacionado perto de um imenso casco de navio de três mastros amarrado no mole. A figura de uma mulher de comprimento cabelo pretos adornava a proa do navio e o nome Leah se achava gravado na popa.

Edward abriu a portinhola e desembarcou da carruagem. A jovem depositou sua mão enluvada sobre a que lhe tinha devotado e descendeu para a pavimentação. Embora seus olhos brilhassem sorridentes, ele permaneceu calado sob o olhar curioso de Isabella: agarrou-a pelo braço para conduzi-la entre os conhetes, barris e maços de canhamo, e a passarela de desembarque do navio. Havia vários navios no mole, mas nenhum podia comparar-se com a dama, Leah. Como uma orgulhosa rainha, ela se levantava alta e serena, em meio de seu decota. A bordo, um homem com uma jaqueta azul se aproximou para a passarela de desembarque. Ao ver o casal, sorriu e agitou a mão em uma saudação que Edward correspondeu imediatamente.

- Capitão Daniels, temos permissão para subir a bordo? Gritou-lhe.

O homem soltou uma rouca gargalhada e lhes indicou que subissem.

O vento desbaratou a cabeleira bronze quando Edward tirou o chapéu e sorriu a jovem com pesar. - Senhora, faria-me a honra de subir a bordo? Isabella observou os rostos dos homens que se haviam aproximado da balaustrada para satisfazer sua curiosidade. A jovem não podia ouvir o que eles murmuravam entre risadas, mas pressentiu que ela e Edward eram o tema de tão animada conversação. - Com todos os que vieram em minha ajuda, não é necessário que você continue representando o papel de cavalheiro galante. Suponho que estarei bastante segura - declarou ela com sarcasmo. Edward emitiu uma risada divertida.

- Senhora, se fôssemos jogados em uma ilha solitária com estes mesmos homens, estou seguro de que sua incrível beleza logo os afligiria e então você teria que depender de meu amparo. Nem sempre se encontra segurança nas multidões, querida, e, em ocasiões, as circunstâncias conseguem afetar o comportamento dos homens.

Incapaz de encontrar uma réplica adequada, Isabella aceitou o braço que seu companheiro lhe oferecia e lhe permitiu escoltá-la através da passarela. Quando olhou para baixo e advertiu a que altura se achavam sobre o nível da água, a jovem se sujeitou com força e tratou de ignorar o fato de que lhe estava roçando o peito acidentalmente.

O capitão saudou Edward com um amplo sorriso e um caloroso apertão de mãos.

- Bem-vindo a bordo, senhor.

Edward se manteve perto de Isabella, enquanto fez as apresentações.

- Isabella, me permita lhe apresentar o capitão Garrett Daniels, um homem com quem, freqüentemente, sulquei os mares. Garrett, ela é lady Masen. Acredito que me ouviu mencioná-la.

O capitão Daniels estreitou a magra mão enluvada na da jovem e falou com um tom afetuoso e jovial.

- Acreditei que Edward tinha perdido a razão quando me contou o quão encantadara era você. Tranqüiliza-me ver que suas afirmações estavam muito bem fundadas.

Isabella se sentiu agradada ante a adulação, e murmurou sua gratidão antes de topar-se com o olhar irritado de Edward.

- Pertence-lhe este casco de navio? - perguntou a jovem, e dirigiu os olhos para o mastro mais alto, cujo extremo parecia tocar o céu. A altura do pau conseguiu enjoá-la, e logo teve que baixar o olhar para deter o lanceio de seu mundo. Então, sentiu-se feliz de contar com o apoio do braço de sua escolta.

- Sim, milady - respondeu Edward -. Este é o maior dos cinco navios que possuo.

- Agradaria-lhe vê-lo? - ofereceu-lhe o capitão.

Isabella advertiu o orgulho do homem por seu casco de navio e riu alegremente.

- Estava esperando que me oferecesse isso.

O capitão Daniels caminhou junto ao casal, enquanto se dirigiam fazia a fortaleza.

Quando o percurso esteve terminado, o capitão conduziu a Isabella e Edward a seu camarote, onde lhes serviu uma taça de licor. Assinalou com a cabeça cada um dos dois dormitórios que se achavam a ambos os lados do quarto principal e lançou um comentário informal.

- Os quartos podem lhe parecer estreitos, senhora, mas é aqui onde o senhor Cullen e eu compartilhamos largas horas em alto mar.

- Planeja você viajar logo? - perguntou ela, esperando ter conseguido ocultar seu interesse por saber se Edward deixaria a Inglaterra em um futuro próximo.

- Eu estou à disposição do senhor Cullen enquanto nos encontramos aqui. Ele decidirá quando devemos partir. Isabella se surpreendeu ante a afirmação do capitão Daniels. Parecia-lhe extravagante a idéia de que toda uma nave e sua tripulação dependessem dos caprichos de um só homem, e pensou que só uma extraordinária fortuna podia sustentar semelhante luxo.

Os três compartilharam o almoço no navio. O capitão contava com um sem-fim de histórias e contos, tão divertidos como suas anedotas reais acontecidas em suas viagens. Isabella se entreteve com o agudo humor dos homens e, em que pese a seus anteriores escrúpulos, não pôde pensar em nenhum outro momento em que tivesse desfrutado tanto de uma conversa.

Em comparação, o resto da tarde transcorreu de maneira serena. Os jardins Vauxhall se emprestavam mais para um passeio no verão, mas não podia negá-la tranqüilidade do parque em um dia invernal. A jovem se sentiu ditosa quando seu acompanhante a guiou através dos pavilhões de estilo barroco e os atalhos bordeados de árvores. De acordo com o prometido, Edward se comportou como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, fazendo sentir à dama, que era a única mulher no mundo. Tomaram o chá nas pracinhas do «palácio encantado de La Rotunda, onde uma orquestra interpretou uma suave melodia para acompanhar uma agradável conversação.

Em geral, o dia resultou muito prazenteiro, e Isabella experimentou um leve pesar quando este chegou a seu fim. Sabia que, que de manhã, encontraria-se na viagem de volta a Masen. Em Companhia de seu marido; e não pôde impedir de sentir certa melancolia quando observou a carruagem alugada afastar-se da mansão Leicester, levando consigo a sua escolta. Edward apenas lhe tinha tomado à mão frente à porta, para posar um beijo de primo em sua bochecha, e logo partir-se definitivamente. Foi um contato breve, mas a lembrança perdurou nela muito tempo para desprezar seu efeito.

A neblina se negava a levantar-se quando a carruagem dos Masen deixou a mansão Leicester para empreender sua marcha por volta do norte sob o ar frio da manhã. Os raios do sol nascente pintavam de fúcias algumas nuvens agrupadas sobre o horizonte. O carro deixou atrás as granjas que se estendiam ao norte do Támesis e atravessou algumas pontes de pedra, onde uns densos vapores revoavam sobre os arroios e pântanos. Conforme avançava o dia, o céu se tornava cinza e sombrio; o ar, decididamente gelado. Kate tinha cedido ante as súplicas de sua ama para tomar seu assento no interior do veículo. Isabella compreendia o acanhamento da menina na presença de lorde Masen, mas nem mesmo o gigantesco tamanho dos dois homens que viajavam no assento do chofer podia prover suficiente calor em um dia tão destemperado. A jovem donzela evitou olhar em direção a seu amo e se contentou dormindo em um canto, enquanto sua ama fazia o mesmo no assento contigüo. De repente se ouviu um grito na distância e a pequena comporta do assento do chofer se abriu.

- Um carro se aproxima por detrás, milord - anunciou Alistar-. Um muito grande com uma pequena tropa de cavaleiros.

- Sejam precavidos, e assim que se alargue a rota, deixem-nos passar.

- Sim, milord. - Alistar fechou a comporta.

Isabella não pôde ver nada desde seu assento traseiro, mas o tamborilar dos cascos de cavalos que se aproximava por detrás se tornou mais e mais nítido. Sua própria carruagem diminuiu a marcha e se sacudiu quando Paul se aproximou a um flanco do caminho. Um látego estalou com um forte estampido, e o chocalhada dos arneses se tornou ensurdecedor. Isabella viu primeiro aos cavalos, magníficos, cuidadosamente escolhidos. A carruagem era grande e negra, com cortinas de veludo que cobriam os guichês. Um chofer e um guarda compartilhavam o assento dianteiro, enquanto que dois lacaios viajavam na parte posterior. Seguiam-nos oito cavaleiros, armados como qualquer dos homens do rei. Mesmo que a riqueza do veloz séquito era evidente, um parcite recentemente colocado na porta cobria o espaço que alguma vez foi ocupado por um brasão.

Isabella não pôde entender por que uma família tão aristocrática poderia decidir viajar com seu brasão abafado. Sem dúvida, não era a intenção afugentar aos ladrões, quando havia tanta ostentação de riqueza.

O Lorde Masen observou a passagem do veículo sem comentário. Sua única reação foi consultar seu pequeno relógio de bolso uma vez que o carro se afastou. Logo, reclinou-se no rincão de seu assento e cruzou os braços como se quisesse dormir, mas um intermitente brilho de luz emitido atrás da abertura dos olhos, revelou a Isabella que estava sendo atentamente observada.

Ao cair à tarde, detiveram-se em uma estalagem. No ar flutuavam os murmúrios sobre a misteriosa carruagem negra que tinha passado a toda velocidade. Alguns quantos hóspedes asseguravam ter ouvido falar de um lorde disforme e aleijado do condado do norte, que usava uma estranha máscara de couro. Todos ostentaavam que era ele quem viajava oculto atrás das cortinas de, terciopelo. Logo, quando por fim divisaram o tenebroso rosto de lorde Masen, esses mesmos homens afogaram exclamações de assombro... empalideceram... e gaguejaram confundidos. Com o mesmo assombro, murmuraram a respeito da beleza igualmente surpreendente da dama. Isabella teve a vaga impressão de que seu marido desfrutava com as diferentes reações e lhe divertia as observar. Entretanto, preocupava-se também de deixar em claro seus direitos sobre a jovem, de maneira que ninguém ousasse transpassar os limites, como o tinha feito o parvo libertino durante a viagem ao sul. Uma de suas gigantescas, enluvadas mãos apoiada possesivamente sobre a cintura de sua esposa se encarregava de transmitir a mensagem.

Ao parecer, a carruagem negra seguia a mesma rota que os Masen, porque os comentários sobre o misterioso veículo continuaram durante todo o dia. Os rastros sobre os primeiros aveludados flocos brancos confirmaram sua rota, mas, à medida que eles avançavam para o norte, a neve se voltava mais intensa, apagando assim qualquer outro rastro. O frio manto branco lhes entorpeceu a marcha, e só a seguinte noite conseguiram deixar para atrás a aldeia do Mawbry. O imenso edifício de Masen Hall foi um agradável espetáculo incluso para Isabella.

Ainda não tinha transcorrido uma semana desde sua volta, E nenhuma só de suas noites tinha passado sem o rumor de que um misterioso cavaleiro noturno tinha sido visto rondando pelas colinas do norte. As portas das cabanas, anteriormente sem assegurar enquanto os ocupantes dormiam em suas camas, eram agora fechadas com tablones para impedir a entrada de qualquer Intruso.

Edward Cullen retornou a Mawbry, e o comentário de seu retorno chegou à mansão. Embora lorde Masen não acostumasse falar de seu primo, as jovens donzelas estavam ansiosas para fofocar sobre o homem, e suas falações estavam acostumadas alcançar os ouvidos de sua ama.

Jéssica tinha começado a tagarelar sobre a prostituta com quem o tinha encontrado na estalagem várias semanas atrás, mas recusava revelar a identidade da dama. Como resultado desses comentários, o nome da Tanya foi vinculado com o de Cullen, posto que uma ou duas vezes viu a moça em companhia do ianque. Quando chegaram aos ouvidos de Isabella, os rumores já se encontravam exageradamente aumentados pelas indiscrições das duas mulheres. As histórias causaram uma profunda dor no coração da menina, um sentimento que não pôde deixar de lado facilmente com argumentos tais como que ela, em realidade, aborrecia ao homem.

Lorde Masen formulou uma petição a sua esposa naquela tarde da sexta-feira seguinte a sua volta e, submissamente, Isabella desceu para o jantar com mesmo vestido que tinha usado a noite das bodas. A jovem entendia por que esse traje era o preferido de seu marido. O profundo decote era muito revelador, e a reação do homem esta noite não foi diferente da daquela primeira vez. Ele aguardou-a aos pés das escadas com um braço atrás das costas, enquanto observava com atenção a descida de sua esposa.

- Senhora - disse-lhe com sua áspera voz -, é você uma delicada jóia, uma rosa entre os urzes e, cada dia que passa, sua beleza se intensifica.

Isabella se deteve frente a seu marido e, ao ver o brilho dos olhos atrás das aberturas da máscara, perguntou-se se seu vestido estaria revelando totalmente seu peito como naquele primeiro jantar de bodas. A jovem aceitou com docilidade o atento olhar, sabendo que qualquer tentativa de cobrir-se só provocaria a brincadeira do homem.

- Alguma vez te disse que sua beleza não necessita de adornos, e, embora minha opinião não mudou, acredito que uma pequena quinquilharias não a desmereceria muito. - Retirou o braço que escondia depois das costas e agitou um luxuoso colar frente aos olhos da jovem-. Honraria-me se o usasse, meu amor.

A olhou em espectativa, sujeitando a magnífica jóia, e Isabella se precaveu de que estava esperando a permissão para colocar-lhe. Ela assentiu com vacilação, não muito segura de poder tolerar o contato de seu marido contra sua pele nua. As mãos enluvadas deslizaram atrás de seu delicado pescoço, para rodeá-lo com o delicioso colar de esmeraldas e diamantes. A jovem inclinou a cabeça e aguardou com o coração palpitante, ele terminar de fechar o broche.

- Pode grampeá-lo com as luvas postas? - murmurou ela.

- Aguarde um minuto - ordenou-lhe ele, e detrás das costas da menina, retirou primeira uma luva e logo, a outra. Isabella conteve a respiração até que os dedos nus de seu marido a roçaram e, então, suspiro com alívio. As mãos eram cálidas, humanas e firmes.

Uma leve fragrância masculina emanou da roupa do lorde, ativando confusas lembranças na mente da jovem e acariciando-a com uma estranha sensação de prazer. Isabella tratou de procurar alguma lógica que explicasse tal reação, mas só pôde recordar com claridade aquele primeiro instante quando despertou na cama de lorde Masen atrás de seu acidente com o Sócrates.

O broche do colar foi ajustado com um som apenas perceptível, e Isabella, esperando que ele se afastasse, reteseou ao sentir os dedos masculinos novamente sobre suas costas, lhe roçando a pele nua com suaves, e doces carícias. Ela voltou à cabeça com lentidão para enfrentar o rosto mascarado, e os olhos atrás das pequenas aberturas se toparam com seu olhar inquisidor.

- Minhas mãos tremeram ante a idéia de te tocar - sussurrou ele com tom áspero-. Mas pode ser que tenha cometido um engano ao fazê-lo.

A jovem arqueou suas delicadas sobrancelhas em silenciosa pergunta. - A partir deste momento, a tentação pode resultar muito difícil de resistir. O fato de te haver acariciado só intensificará meu desejo de te possuir. - Fez uma pausa e exalou um profundo suspiro, ao parecer, liberando uma dura batalha em seu interior-. fui um parvo em toma-la por esposa, Isabella? Talvez, sempre continue me odiando; ou possivelmente, encontre outro homem a que prefira. Pode ser que eu tenha sido injusto com ambos, e que meus ciúmes cruel tenham sido o que me impediu de deixá-la ir.

- Pronunciei meus votos com plena consciência, e juro que cumprirei minhas promessas, milord. Você é meu marido, e só lhe rogo um pouco de tempo para me acostumar. Você compreende que existe uma barreira entre nós. Meus temores são tão difíceis para mim, como suas cicatrizes o são para você. Mas, talvez, com o tempo, ambos consigamos vencer os obstáculos que nos separam. Se você puder me esperar, asseguro-lhe que eu desejarei, tanto em meu coração como em minha mente, não ser outra coisa que uma excelente esposa... em todo sentido.

A mão do lorde se separou das costas da jovem e lhe revoou por cima da cabeça, como se quisesse lhe acariciar a bochecha, mas lutando contra tal impulso. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele voltou a baixá-la sobre o ombro de sua esposa. Depois de costas, Isabella pôde perceber que ele voltava a colocar as luvas e, impulsivamente, apoiou-lhe uma palma sobre o peito, encontrando-o firmemente musculoso sob a magra textura da camisa.

- Vê milord? Agora posso tocá-lo, e isso não me faz tremer.

Com supremo cuidado para não alarmar a jovem, ele elevou sua mão enluvada e docemente lhe tocou nas bochechas.

- Minha querida Isabella, debaixo deste aspecto disforme, palpita o coração de um homem muito comovido por sua beleza. É doloroso para mim aguardar, mas o suportarei tudo, sabendo que existe uma esperança. - endireitou-se e, em um gesto de cortesia, ofereceu-lhe o braço a jovem-. Senhora, deve estar esfomeada, e eu necessito urgentemente do frio da sala para desprezar de minha mente os amorosos pensamentos lascivos que me consomem.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada e apoiou uma magra mão sobre a manga negra.

- Talvez, deveria ser eu a usar a máscara ou, ao menos, mais roupas.

- Se dependesse de mim, levaria menos inclusive que isso - respondeu ele, de uma vez que dirigia os olhos para a maior das esmeraldas, aninhada entre as arredondadas curvas dos peitos de sua esposa-. Mas não devo esquecer a presença dos serventes.

Isabella tocou o colar timidamente, consciente do olhar devorador de seu marido.

- Quando me olha dessa forma, sinto como se estivesse totalmente desprovida de roupas.

O lorde respondeu com uma risada irônica.

- Se olhar é um crime castiga-me á forca, então prefiro satisfazer cada faceta de meu desejo e ser pendurado como um leão e não como um cordeiro. Estou ansioso por afirmar meus direitos de marido; de maneira que se eu interpretar mal sua aversão por mim e aguardo o indicado, rogo-te encarecidamente que te assegure de me informar a respeito, e eu me encontrarei muito honrado em responder.

Isabella percebeu o sorriso que devia haver-se desenhado nos lábios de seu marido, e suas bochechas se ruborizaram sob a resplandedente olhar. Ela desviou os olhos, e a máscara emitiu uma suave risada, ao tempo que a outra mão do lorde se apoiou sobre a sua para lhe estreitar os dedos afetuosamente.

Isabella sabia que estava sonhando. Podia ver-se a si mesmo com seus escuros cachos de cabelo, ajoelhada e absorta junto a sua mãe, quem se achava sentada frente ao clavicordio, interpretando, como era seu costume, uma doce melodia para seus filhos. A impossibilidade deste sonho despertou a jovem, e permaneceu imóvel, totalmente confundida, porque os vibrantes acordes do clavicordio ainda retumbavam nas paredes da mansão do piso de abaixo. O instrumento estava desafinado, e as notas eram tocadas com tal força e intensidade, que ela estremeceu. Quase podia sentir a ira que transmitia a música.

Transcorreram vários minutos antes que Isabella reconhecesse a melodia. Tratava-se de uma antiga canção, e os versos pertubaram a jovem com sua amarga mordacidade, penetrando através de seus pensamentos com o perturbador estribilho: «Ai, meu amor, machuca-me ao me desprezar com tanta crueldade!».

Isabella se levantou da cama e apressadamente colocou a bata. Não se recordava ter visto o clavicordio na casa, mas ainda ficavam muitas habitações sem usar e ela ainda não tinha levantado cada uma das capas para admirar os tesouros ocultos.

Os sons violentos a conduziram à ala ainda não habitável da mansão. Uma vez no corredor, uma luz tênue a guiou até uma porta entreabierta, que ela empurrou com cautela. Na metade da habitação, havia uma pequena mesa com um imenso candelabro, cujas velas amarelas emanavam o reflexo que a tinha atraído. Uma vez mais, a jovem se estremeceu. Os móveis seguiam protegidos com as capas, exceto uma banqueta que se levantava o outro lado do quarto. Frente ao teclado, com a cabeça e os ombros felizmente ocultos entre as sombras, desenhava-se a silhueta de um homem sentado. A máscara e as luvas de couro se encontravam apoiados sobre o suporte do clavicordio( obs: tipo de piano), e ela pode ver o cabelo despenteado, que devia ter crescido parcialmente entre as cicatrizes. O homem atacava o instrumento, lhe arrancando as notas conforme descarregava sua frustração com o mundo em geral, e, Isabella temeu, com sua esposa em particular.

Como movidos por vontade própria, os pés da jovem se adiantaram de maneira lenta, vacilante. Então, a música se deteve de repente, desvanecendo-se em uma nota discordante, cuidadosamente a cabeça do homem se levantou. Os olhos, pensou Isabella, lançaram um brilho feroz, enlouquecido.

- Lorde Masen? - perguntou ela em um sussurro entrecortado.

– Detenha-se! - A ordem foi brusca e servera-. Não se aproxime, a menos que queira perder a prudência, mulher.

Isabella se deteve, já que o tom de seu marido não tolerava desobediência e só então advertiu que tinha esquecido as sapatilhas na antecâmara. Sentiu o frio do piso de pedra sob os pés, e um leve tremor lhe subiu pelas pernas.

Lorde Masen se apressou a colocar as luvas e o elmo de couro e levantou o pescoço da bata, sem prender as cintas que sujeitavam a máscara.

Logo, estendeu os braços sobre o suporte do clavicordio e perguntou:

- Sabe tocar?

- Estava acostumado a fazê-lo faz muito tempo, milord, mas só podia interpretar umas poucas peças singelas e, certamente, sem a emoção que acaba você de expor.

O deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e agitou a mão em um gesto de impaciência.

- Parece que já não tenho a habilidade de outros tempos.

- Tem você muita fúria em seu interior - disse Isabella em voz baixa.

O lorde soltou uma risada zombadora.

- Acaso é uma vidente, que pode me interpretar com tanta facilidade?

Pela primeira vez, a jovem sentiu que podia entender, em certa medida, a seu marido.

- Não, milord, mas conheci a desgraça e a fúria e o ódio, e os vi em outros a meu redor. De fato... Anthony - o nome não lhe saía com facilidade na presença do homem-, não conheci muito mais que isso nestes últimos dois anos. Minha mãe foi à única capaz de me expressar seu amor, e ela se foi faz já muitos meses. Até debaixo da máscara, posso ver em você muitas dessas emoções... e elas me atemorizam.

- Não deveria ser assim. Não é minha intenção te machucar.

Ela baixou o olhar, e se voltou apenas para observar a escuridão.

- Sem importar quantas cicatrizes possa ter seu corpo, dou-me conta de que sua alma sofre muito mais, e é por esta razão que compadeço.

Ele soltou um bufo sarcástico.

- Sugiro-te que guarde sua compaixão para alguma outra alma que seriamente a mereça. É isso a última coisa que desejo de ti.

- Anthony...

- E também sugiro que tenha especial cuidado quando se dirige a mim. O uso de meu nome em público poderia causar sua viuvez antes do tempo.

- Serei cuidadosa, milord. - A jovem se adiantou, olhando ao sua redor com curiosidade-. Seria esta a sala de música?

- Este era o estudo de meu pai. O idolatrava a habilidade de sua dama com isto.

- Você parece conhecer bem a mansão.

- Por que o diz, meu amor?

- Eu vaguei por este lugar durante vários dias - respondeu ela com suavidade-, mas não encontrei o clavicordio.

- Eu sou um homem normal disfarçado de besta. Enquanto você sonha sobre o travesseiro, eu me vejo atormentado por imagens de quem tomou o meu coração, e perambulo pela casa em agonia. Qualquer distração que possa encontrar aqui, é bem-vinda.

- Eu não o critico em nada, milord - afirmou ela com doçura. O lorde se incorporou e com seu característico andar caminhou até deter-se frente a sua esposa.

- Ocultaria-te em sua antecâmara, tremendo de medo, se conhecesse a pesada carga de emoções que agora estou tratando de controlar.

Levantou um braço lentamente e Isabella lutou para vencer o impulso de fugir quando a mão enluvada lhe tocou um de seus peitos. Todo o corpo da jovem tremeu ante o contato, e necessitou de todas suas forças para permanecer imóvel, serena, quando o polegar masculino lhe acariciou o suave mamilo. Então, lhe deslizou um braço pela magra cintura para atrai-la para si, e ela não o suportou: desfez-se do abraço e fugiu, correndo de um terror repentino, através da casa, sem deter-se para refugiar-se, uma vez mais, em sua antecâmara. Com as costas apoiada contra a sólida porta de madeira, ofegou para recuperar o fôlego, com os joelhos débeis, trementes, no andar de baixo, ouviu-se o ressonante eco de uma gargalhada áspera, zombadora.

* * *

_Então meus amores? gostaram?_

_Esse Edward é tudo de bom né! E o lorde Masen é muito paciente kkkk_

_Hoje eu vou revelar só um segredo para vocês..._

_Tam-tam-tam-tammmm_

_#Segredo: A noite da consumação do casamento da Bella e do lorde Masen, não será o Anthony que vai estar com a Bella, e sim o Edward kkkkk *-*, e o filho que a Bellinha vai esperar não é do Anthony, e sim do Edward!_

_É só para aliviar um pouco a tensão de vocês! Eu queria contar todos os segredos, mas não posso meus amoresss..._

_Então até Quinta-feira... Boa quarta para vocês! Fiquem com o papai do céu... Robsteijooossss_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oiii Meus Amoreeessss... Boa Tardeeeee... tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje nosso capitulo teremos mais o cavalheiro justiceiro... Bellla e o Lorde Masen, e para piorar Tanya, e Charlie... Preparadas? Então, bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A noite era fria**,** clara e estrelada. Com o ar gelado, o manto de neve rangia sob os pés, e teria que caminhar brandamente para passar inadvertido no silêncio noturno.

Em um pequeno vale, perto do topo de um elevado páramo, estabeleceu-se um acampamento. Os faróis estavam acesos, e uma dezena de lojas se achavam rodeadas de palha e folhas mortas para proteger do frio. Ao final do vale, uma cova de escassa profundidade se encontrava provida de cunhetes de pólvora, caixas de madeira e outros fornecimentos. Em um lado, alguém nos precários estábulos guardavam mais de uma dúzia de cavalos. No centro do acampamento, um par de homens se achavam escondidos sobre uns troncos junto a uma fogueira.

- Pobre Demetri - disse um deles com um suspiro-. Foi esse cavaleiro da noite quem o atacou. Primeiro lhe atravessou as vísceras e logo lhe cortou a garganta.

- Sim - assentiu o outro, de uma vez que bebia um gole de ale (cerveja) de uma pequena tigela de barro-. Esse diabo malvado está se aproximando muito. Essa velha viúva diz que viu o cavaleiro noturno a menos de três quilômetros daqui.

- Será melhor que o capitão nos busque em outro esconderijo. Em um negócio como este, Tyler, não é sensato permanecer tempo demais em um mesmo lugar.

- Sim, já temos o bastante para uma boa bebedeira. Inclusive sem contar o que Demetri tirou para gastar com sua rameira, sobrá-nos para nos divertir em Carlisle. Lembra-te daquele lindo botequim, Laurent? E da doce ruiva roliça que atendia as habitações?

Laurent inspecionou os elevados penhascos que os rodeavam; logo, incorporou-se e estampou seus intumescidos pés sobre a terra. Fez um gesto de cabeça para o sombrio vale que indicava a entrada ao oculto vale.

- Quem está de guarda?

Tyler se protegeu sob sua capa escura.

- Sam Turner. E Retornará ao redor de meia-noite para despertar Embry.

- Então, irei me deitar – declarou Laurent, ao tempo que arrojava um enorme lenho ao fogo. Um instante depois, entrou em uma das barracas e apagou em seguida a luz do lampião.

Tyler vigiou durante um momento; logo, estremeceu e entrou em sua própria barraca. Uma profunda quietude reinou no acampamento. As lamparinas se apagaram uma a uma, e logo só ficou a tênue luz que emanava do farol do estábulo e das crepitantes chama do fogo. O conjunto de roncos se voltou ainda mais estridente, e ninguém ouviu o grunhido emitido à distância quando Sam Turner foi golpeado pelas costas. Um laço açoitou o ar quieto da noite ao enganchar-se no gigantesco ramo de uma árvore. A figura flácida foi pendurada pelos pés, e o homem começou a oscilar como um pêndulo para marcar o passar do tempo.

Uma forma negra, vaga, emergiu da escuridão à entrada do vale. A figura se deteve frente ao fogo, e as dançarinas chamas lançaram uma luz tênue sobre a forma negra, amortalhada, e sobre o majestoso potro de ébano que este montava. Como a espectral calma anterior a uma violenta tormenta, o cavaleiro fantasmal aguardou em mortífero silêncio.

Seu braço se estendeu para arrojar uma forma escura ao final de um comprido laço, que aterrissou no fogo. Houve um breve chiado e, em um instante, um disco morto, possivelmente da altura de um homem, acendeu-se em chamas brancas, ardentes. O homen o fez dar volta ao cavalo, sem preocupar-se agora pelo ruído. Deu um puxão com o laço, e a árvore chamejante se deslocou. O cavaleiro proferiu um estrondoso bramido e esporeou seu musculoso corcel, que começou a galopar em um amplo círculo, arrastando a árvore detrás de si. Os ramos ricochetearam, retorceram-se, quebraram-se e voltaram a ricochetear, como se tratasse de uma criatura selvagem ao limite de suas forças. As partes de lenha em chamas voaram em todas direções, e os refúgios dos homens logo se prenderam em fogo. O cavaleiro deu uma ampla volta ao redor das barracas, as acendendo todas.

O acampamento se converteu em uma confusão de bramidos. Os homens saíram de suas barracas, uivando e gritando, sacudindo as partes das roupas chamuscadss ou chamejantes que tinham aderidos ao fogo, tratando desesperadamente de salvar o pele, ou o cabelo, ou qualquer outra parte do corpo que ainda ficava sem queimar.

O cavaleiro noturno guiou seu cavalo para a cova e aproximou sua tocha sobre os pequenos cunhetes que se achavam empilhados junto ao muro.

Os cavalos relincharam apavorados e romperam seus laços para escapar, saltando e esperneando, entre os aturdidos homens do acampamento.

O velho Embry se encontrava caminhando para a entrada quando, súbitamente, deteve-se com horror. Gritou, e a neve se derreteu sob seus pés, quando tentou impulsioná-los em alguma direção. Diante dele se achava o negro potro com seu cavaleiro envolto na capa escura e uma espada de aço azul pálido na mão. O fantasma riu e Embry mais tarde juraria que os olhos do cavaleiro lançavam labaredas, ao tempo que ele gritava para todos aqueles que desejassem escutá-lo.

- Criminosos e assaltantes como vocês não encontrarão refúgio nestas colinas! Eu os buscarei em qualquer lugar que vão, até que tenham que dispersar-se e fugir para conservar a vida!

Embry aguardou, com os olhos firmemente fechados. Tinha a certeza de que seu fim tinha chegado e estava seguro de que o brilhante aço lhe tinha arrebatado à vida sem que ele o tivesse notado. Logo depois de um momento, baixou os braços com que protegeu a cabeça e voltou a abrir os olhos.

A imagem tinha desaparecido. Só ficava dela uma gargalhada que retumbava nas paredes do vale.

Embry se voltou para encontrar a seus amigos boquiabertos. O homem sacudiu a mão por cima do ombro.

- Viram-no? - Sua voz, exageradamente aguda pelo pânico, quebrou-se, e voltou a tentar-. Viram-no vós? Eu o afugentei.

Sua mão procurou desesperadamente uma arma para sustentar a afirmação. O poste de uma baraca incendiada apareceu como por arte de magia, e ele tomou, com o alívio de continuar ainda com vida.

Alguém, no acampamento, disparou um mosquete, e o projétil ricocheteou em um penhasco, para logo gemer na quietude da noite. Então, uma voz grasnou apavorada:

- Incêndio! Os cunhetes de pólvora! Gostam muito de fogo!

Para continuar a asseveração, um brilhante brilho iluminou a cova, e uma vintena de barris chamejantes começaram a ricochetear através do vale. Os cavalos correram em todas direções, e as roupas e as baracas se desintegraram, formando uma confusa massa de escombros úmidos com a neve e as rochas pulverizadas. Os homens saltaram, procurando refúgio, ou com suas mãos nuas, cavaram pequenas trincheiras na terra gelada, para esta par dos chamejantes cunhetes de pólvora que pareciam persegui-los com sede de vingança.

A aproximadamente um quilômetro de distância, um cavaleiro vestido de negro se detinha na metade de uma ponte, para observar o estrago que ele mesmo tinha causado. Um sem-fim de rápidos desune iluminavam o escuro céu da noite. Algumas ferozes chama desenhavam perfeitos arcos no ar para logo cair. Chispando, ao tempo que uma manada de cavalos galopava a toda velocidade através de uma colina distante. Inclusive de onde ele se encontrava, podiam ouvir os bramidos de ira e os uivos de dor.

O cavaleiro da noite riu. O refúgio mais próximo se achava a uns dez quilômetros de distância, e uma larga caminhada com o corpo quase nu em uma gelada noite de inverno daria a todos esses bandidos o que pensar.

As habitações de lorde Masen davam à parte frontal da mansão e, dos cristais das janelas, havia uma clara visão do caminho, que serpenteava através do cerque para a torre da entrada. Isabella se tinha atrevido a visitar as habitações em companhia de Aggie para estudar a necessidade de novos móveis e, pela primeira vez, a jovem pôde ver o dormitório de seu marido, que era algo mais reduzido que o seu. Um pequeno gabinete separado provia intimidade para o banho e o acicalamento( nessecidades fisiológicas), e igual ao quarto principal, ali tudo se achava prolijamente em seu lugar. Os pés da luxuosa cama davam sobre uma imensa chaminé, onde um par de poltronas isabelinos estavam dispostas a ambos os lados de uma pequena mesa. Perto das janelas, dois altos armários - assegurados com ferrolho contra a intrusão de estranhos - vigiavam ambos os flancos da habitação. Sob os cristais, descansava um amplo escritório, com um abajur de azeite e um luxuoso livro de couro sobre a lustrosa tampa de madeira.

Aggie assinalou o volume e declarou em tom firme:

- Aqui guarda o amo os registros dos arrendatários. Nestas páginas, poderá encontrar uma resenha de todos os nascimentos e mortes daqueles que alguma vez viveram nas terras dos Masen. Algum dia, senhora, o nascimento de seus pequeninos estará cotado aqui com punho e letra de sua senhoria.

Isabella não estava muito segura de apreciar o aviso de seus deveres como esposa, mas não podia culpar à mulher pelo entusiasmo que revelava cada vez que o tema concernia à prolongação da família. A jovem estava começando a aceitar o fato de que Aggie sentia um extraordinário carinho por seu amo, igual a uma amante mãe, parecia cega frente ao tenebroso aspecto do lorde.

Esse mesmo efeito, entretanto, não era válido para a esposa, que até sabendo que ele partiu uma hora antes, não podia sentir-se totalmente cômoda na antecâmara vazia. Lorde Masen a tinha surpreso tantas vezes aparecendo sem prévio aviso, que a jovem nunca estava muito segura sobre o paradeiro de seu marido. Ela se tinha mostrado areticente a visitar as antecâmaras do amo, mas sabia que se continuasse as evitando, despertaria a curiosidade dos serventes.

- Aproxima-se uma carruagem, senhora - anunciou Aggie da janela.

Isabella caminhou para onde se encontrava a ama de chaves para olhar através dos cristais. Sentiu uma profunda aversão ao reconhecer o veículo, e se perguntou que classe de assunto teria levado lorde Talbot até a mansão e a quem desejaria ver o homem.

A jovem permaneceu juto à janela até que o carro se deteve, receosa em ir de encontro a visita. Recordava com muita clarireza o comportamento de Talbot na festa, para desejar entretê-lo em ausência de lorde Masen.

- Nossa, senhora - Aggie se inclinou para frente quando uma saia avultada apareceu pela portinhola da carruagem -, é a senhorita Talbot. Santo Deus, pergunto-me o que a traz por aqui.

A surpresa se refletiu nos encantadores olhos da jovem, e logo foi substituída por uma expressão de desalento. Isabella alisou a saia timidamente. Dado que se tinha vestido para trabalhar, não era este seu melhor traje, mas resistia a trocá-lo por um dos delicados vestidos que tinha ganho de lorde Masen, só para impressionar à outra dama. De algum jeito, a idéia lhe parecia simplesmente vã e presunçosa.

A jovem jogou um último olhar a seu redor e decidiu que um tapete frente à chaminé faria mais acolhedora a habitação.

Enquanto descia as escadas para ir ao encontro da recém chegada, precaveu-se de que lhe desagradava tanto receber a visita de Tanya como a de lorde Talbot. Nenhum dos dois era desejável como amigo.

A visitante tinha sido conduzida à sala principal, e se encontrava sentada na poltrona de lorde Masen junto à chaminé quando entrou Isabella. Tanya Talbot se voltou para olhar a sua anfitriã, e esboçou um sorriso zombador ao ver o singelo vestido de lã que levava lady Masen.

- Como está bem, Isabella! Comentou -. Imaginava que teria envelhecido ao menos dez anos depois de suas bodas. Isabella fingiu uma risada divertida e perguntou:

- O que te tem feito pensar isso, Tanya?

- Bem, ouvi dizer que lorde Masen é uma verdadeira besta, que é terrivelmente desagradável o só de olhá-lo.

Isabella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso benévolo. - Veio para satisfazer sua curiosidade?

- Minha querida Isabella, vim para te oferecer minhas condolências.

- Que amável de sua parte, Tanya - respondeu a anfitriã com doçura-. Mas cometeu um terrível engano. Meu marido não morreu.

- Pobre Isabella - sussurrou Tanya com um exagerado suspiro de consternação-. É admirável ver como tenta ser valente. - inclinou-se para frente ansiosamente e perguntou-: Me diga, espanca-te seu marido? É perverso contigo?

Uma forte gargalhada desprezou a idéia.

- Oh, Tanya, acaso me vê como se tivesse sido golpeada?

- E ele tão espantoso como asseguram os rumores?

- Em realidade, não posso te responder essa pergunta - replicou Isabella, encolhendo de ombros, e logo assinalou a mesa que tinha junto a ela quando entrou Aggie com o chá.

O rosto da Tanya revelou surpresa. - Santo Deus, Isabella, por que não?

- Porque jamais vi o rosto de meu marido. - A resposta foi singela -. Sempre usa uma máscara.

- Inclusive na cama?

As taças tilintaram em seus pratos quando Aggie quase derrubou a bandeja. As três recuperaram a compostura, a ama de chaves colocou o serviço onde sua ama lhe tinha indicado e perguntou:

- Necessita de algo mais, senhora?

Isabella recebeu com agrado a interrupção, por breve que fosse. Ao menos, serviu-lhe para aplacar a ira que sentia ante a brusca pergunta de Tanya.

- Não, Aggie. Obrigada.

Só a anfitriã adivirtou o olhar duvidoso que sua ama de chaves lançou à visita antes de retirar-se diligentemente. Quando Isabella voltou a encara Tanya, seu sorriso divertido, desta vez, foi genuíno.

- Jamais vi o rosto de meu marido, sem importar o momento - declarou, ao tempo que servia o chá-. Ele prefere assim. Tanya tomou a taça que lhe oferecia sua anfitriã e se acomodou no respaldo de seu assento.

- Deve ser terrivelmente perturbador não conhecer o rosto do próprio marido. - Soltou uma risada tola -. Inclusive a plena luz do dia, não seria capaz de reconhecê-lo sem sua máscara.

- Pelo contrário, acredito que reconheceria a meu marido de qualquer maneira. Caminha com uma marcada própria.

- OH, querida, é muito mais horrível do que tinha imaginado. Uma verdadeira besta! Pode lamber sua comida, ou você tem que alimentá-lo?

Os olhos azuis violetas lançaram iradas faíscas de indignação, e Isabella teve que realizar um tremendo esforço para falar com voz calma.

- Meu marido é um cavalheiro, Tanya, não uma besta. A mulher riu com desdém.

- Um cavalheiro? Minha querida Isabella, seriamente conhece o significado da Cabra?

- Possivelmente muito melhor que você, Tanya. Vi aos piores homens e ao lidar com eles aprendi a julgar a um cavalheiro por seu comportamento e não pela forma de seu nariz. Pode ser que meu marido não tenha o bonito aspecto de um bebê de peito, mas ele é, sem dúvida, muito mais cavalheiro que a maioria dos que conheci.

- Se estiver tão orgulhosa dele, Isabella, talvez te agradaria exibi-lo em uma festa que daremos em casa. Sem lugar a dúvidas, seu marido se sentiria muito mais cômodo em um baile de disfarces, mas esta será uma reunião um pouco mais formal. Papai me pediu que estendesse um convite a ti e a seu... é... marido. - Percorreu brevemente a Isabella com os olhos-. Espero que possa encontrar algum vestido adequado para a ocasião.

Uma porta se fechou atrás de Isabella, e os passos lentos de lorde Masen atravessaram a sala. Os olhos de Tanya Talbot aumentaram ao descobrir à gigantesca figura negra que se aproximava.

Isabella se voltou quando seu marido se deteve junto a sua poltrona.

- Milord, não imaginei que retornaria tão logo.

- Temos uma convidada - declarou ele com sua voz potente mas áspera, enquanto esperava uma apresentação.

Isabella se apressou a agradá-lo e se voltou para Aggie, que, aparentemente sem fala por uma vez em sua vida, continuava observando boquiaberta ao recém-chegado.

- A senhorita Talbot acaba de nos convidar para uma festa, milord.

- OH? - Os olhos emborrachados se posaram sobre a mulher, que tragou saliva, aterrorizada-. Celebrará-se a reunião em um futuro próximo?

Tanya assentiu nervosamente.

- Pois... né... sim... dentro de duas semanas. Lorde Masen se voltou para seu jovem esposa.

- E tem um vestido apropriado para tal evento? Isabella sorriu.

- Sim, qualquer um dos muitos que você me presentiou, milord.

- Então, não vejo razão para não ir ao baile dos Talbot.

Tanya se pôde de pé e, com uma mão delicadamente cuidada na garganta, falou com tom vacilante.

- De... devo partir agora, mas informarei a meu pai que ambos assistirão à festa. - Sentiu que os olhos ocultos atrás da máscara podiam ver as profundidades mais íntimas de seu ser, o impulso de gritar ali, já tinha feito tremer sua voz, e não ousou ao irresistível impulso - E não disse mais que uma humilde despedida-. Bom dia.

A mulher caminhou apovorada para a porta, sem sequer atrever-se a olhar atrás.

- Não deixe de repetir a visita, Tanya - gritou-lhe Isabella em tom amável-. Talvez, quando tiver mais tempo. Reprimiu a gargalhada, até que ouviu a carruagem afastar-se pelo atalho de acesso. Então, reclinou-se sobre o respaldo de seu assento e riu com regozijo-. Meu querido Anthony, notou você o olhar dessa mulher quando o viu entrar? Estava absolutamente aterrorizada.

- Meu querido Anthony - remedou ele entre risadas-. É essa uma frase que meu coração desejava ouvir. Posso esperar que você esteja tomando carinho por mim?

Isabella respondeu timidamente.

- Ao menos, já não lhe temo tanto como antes.

- Então, talvez, deveria eu agradecer a sua amiga por ter melhorado as relações entre nós.

A jovem enrugou o nariz com desgosto.

- Desculpe-me, milord, mas essa mulher não é amiga minha. Veio aqui porque ouviu rumores a respeito de você, e necessita de alguma raridade para animar sua festa. A quem diz que ela e eu nos parecemos, e acredito que se sente ofendida por isso.

Lorde Masen se inclinou para frente com as mãos apoiadas sobre a bengala e olhou a sua jovem esposa.

- Antes de ficar impedido, eu era considerado por muitos, algo assim como uma caveira. Portanto, minha opinião é perita, e te asseguro que essa jovem sente muita inveja, e em conseqüência, incríveis ciúmes de você.

- Mas Tanya tem tudo - sustentou Isabella.

- Não tudo, meu amor, e necessitará muito mais que beleza para ser feliz. - deteve-se um momento, até que sua esposa se topou com o olhar inexpressivo-. E você, meu amor? De que mais necessitaria para ser feliz?

Ela baixou os olhos, confunsa, e uma repentina onda de calor lhe coloriu as bochechas. As palavras que uma vez tinha expressado a Aggie com tanta valentia, agora se ocultavam depois de uma parede de inquietação e temor. Tinha afirmado que só desejava um homem comum, singelo, por quem ela pudesse mostrar afeto, mas era inútil sonhar o impossível. Tinha que contentar-se com o fato de que já podia olhar a seu marido sem estremecer-se de terror.

A visita de Tanya ainda não tinha sido desprezada da mente, quando outra carruagem foi vista aproximando-se da mansão. Ocorreu pouco antes do meio-dia da manhã seguinte, quando Aggie entrou ofegando no estudo do antigo lorde, onde Isabella se encontrava limpando cuidadosamente o dourado clavicordio. Duas donzelas tinham sido destinadas à limpeza dos outros artefatos e móveis e, com o trabalho das três, a habitação estava adquirindo um aspecto elegante.

- Se meus olhos não me enganam, senhora, uma carruagem alugada doeMawbry se está aproximando pelo atalho. Vi-o uma ou duas vezes e com sinceridade posso lhe dizer, é um milagre que possa mover-se.

- Mawbry? – Isabella esfregou a frente com o dorso da mão, sem advertir a mancha negra que deixou ao fazê-lo. - Quem pode vim nos ver de Mawbry?

Aggie se encolheu de ombros.

- Seu pai, possivelmente. Talvez sinta saudades de sua filha.

Mais provavelmente sinta saudades do dinheiro, pensou Isabella, ao tempo em que limpava as mãos no avental.

- Eu descerei para recebê-lo.

- Desculpe-me, senhora, mas não lhe conviria arrumar-se primeiro? Não vai querer que seus parentes pensem que não é mais que uma criada aqui.

A jovem se olhou e descobriu que tanto o vestido, como o avental, estavam bastante sujos. Imediatamente, começou a desatar as cintas do avental e caminhou apressadamente para a porta.

- Você viu lorde Masen?

- O amo e Alistar partiram antes de eu me levantei esta manhã, senhora, e não houve sinais deles após.

- Se lorde Masen retornar, por favor, lhe informe que temos outra visita.

- Sim, senhora. Farei isso.

Isabella tinha subido as escadas e se encontrava correndo para sua antecâmara, quando uma enorme figura identificável como seu marido saiu do corredor que conduzia à esta ala. A jovem já tinha passado, quando a presença do homem a deteve, mas antes que ela pudesse voltar-se, ele se aproximou e a pegou pela cintura, fazendo-a girar para lhe olhar.

- Para onde se dirige com tanta pressa? - O humor em sua voz foi evidente quando a pegou -: E parece que acabou de sair de uma boca de lixo.

- O mesmo pode se dizer de você, milord - respondeu a jovem, ao tempo que sacudia o pó e a sujeira aderia à jaqueta de seu marido. Olhou para o sombrio corredor, e se perguntou como tinha obtido ele retornar sem ser visto e encontrar-se em uma ala onde não havia saída para o exterior-. Acaso você desenvolveu asas ultimamente para poder andar sem que ninguém o note? Aggie disse que você tinha saído.

- Disse isso? Bom, como a atarefada que está, não me surpreende que não tenha advertido minha volta. Estava me procurando?

- Aproxima-se outra visita... e... e acredito que pode ser meu pai.

- Seu pai, é? E pensa que ele finalmente recuperou a razão e veio buscar a sua filha?

- Duvido-o muito, milord. É mais provável que tenha vindo procurar dinheiro.

- Acredita que deveria eu ajudá-lo nesse aspecto?

- Temo que perderia nos naipes ou permitiria que Seth bebesse. Provavelmente, ambos esteram melhor sem sua ajuda.

Isabella retirou a mão do braço de seu marido, e ruborizou-se ao precaver-se de quão familiar tinha sido seu gesto. Aturdida por seu próprio comportamento, a jovem se afastou, dando uma débil desculpa.

- Será melhor que vá me arrumar um pouco.

Lorde Masen a seguiu até a antecâmara e apoiou um braço sobre o parapeito da janela, enquanto ela procurava uma roupa limpa no armário. O vestido que estava era fechado nas costas e, sem a ajuda de Kate, não podia desprendê-lo. Isabella olhou em direção ao seu marido, não muito segura de querer lhe pedir um favor tão íntimo, quando se sentia reciosa a comprometer-se com uma familiaridade além da já estabelecida entre ambos. O lorde a observou com atenção, e ela suspeitou que ele pudesse lhe ler claramente o seus pensamentos. A jovem deixou escapar um tremente suspiro e, logo depois de aproximar-se da janela, levantou-se o cabelo para lhe apresentar a seu marido as costas. Ela permaneceu em silêncio e não se atreveu a olhar para cima do ombro, enquanto ele retirava as luvas e, depois de lhe desprender o vestido, voltar a colocá-las. Então, Isabella se afastou e se encurvou para frente, até que o sutiã lhe caiu sobre os braços e se desfez do objeto.

- Se deu conta de que está nevando? - perguntou o lorde, admirando o suave rebolado dos quadris da esposa antes que desaparecesse atrás do cortinado-. Se a tormenta continuar, é muito provável que nossa visita deva passar a noite aqui.

- Estou me apressando - gritou ela, interpretando a afirmação de seu marido como uma advertência. Logo depois de passar uma toalha úmida pelo rosto e de escovar umas quantas vezes o cabelo, Isabella reapareceu em panos menores. Com a pressa, não se precaveu do espetáculo que brindava ao inclinar-se para colocar o vestido. O delicado tecido de sua anágua se separou de sua pálida pele para descobrir os rosados casulos de seus peitos, provocando uma intensa onda de calor no homem. Sem advertir a perturbação de seu marido, a jovem colocou os braços nas largas mangas de seu traje e correu para ele para lhe mostrar novamente as costas, mas, desta vez, olhou-o por cima do ombro com um tímido sorriso nos lábios..

Lorde Masen deixou escapar um riso entrecortado, ao tempo que retirava as luvas. E pôs-se a efetuar esse singelo trabalho que machucou brutalmente sua capacidade de controle, e uma vez finalizada a tortuosa tarefa, ele teve a certeza de ser um homem que tinha lavrado seu próprio inferno.

Ao descer as escadas nos braço de seu marido, Isabella sentiu que seus nervos se esticavam mais e mais em cada um dos degraus. Pelas paredes da mansão retumbava a voz de seu pai, quem, dirigindo-se a Seth, fazia alarde de todo aquilo que alguma vez havia possuído em Londres, e dos numerosos lordes que tinham emprestado ouvidos a seus sábios conselhos.

- Ahhh, tudo isso tive eu, e algum dia, voltarei a ter, moço. Só espere e verá. Viveremos em um lugar tão luxuoso como este e teremos um montão de serventes para nos atender. Oh, será maravilhoso, Seth. Seriamente, maravilhoso.

As potentes pisadas de lorde Masen atraíram a atenção de Charlie, que deu meia volta para ver o casal que acabava de entrar na sala. Os olhos do prefeito estudaram brevemente o matrimônio, e seu rosto revelou uma certa tensão passageira ao observar o vestido de sua filha. Embora fosse um traje singelo, tanto o tecido como o corte superavam tudo aquilo que ele pudesse pagar. Não era justo que a moleca gozasse de tanto luxo e não o compartilhasse com a família.

- Bom dia, Isabella! - saudou-a com tom exageradamente forte -. O passar do tempo parece ter te assentado muito bem.

A jovem passou junto a seu pai com fria dignidade e inclinou levemente a cabeça em direção a Seth, antes de acomodar-se na poltrona que seu marido acabava de aproximar para ela. Charlie limpou a garganta e se sentou na larga banqueta que havia frente à chaminé.

- Suponho que ambos estarão se perguntando para que vim. Bom, trago-lhes algumas noticas, isso. Más notícias, temo. E, dado que você é agora meu parente, milord, pensei que o melhor seria lhes advertir.

- Nos advertir sobre o que? - perguntou lorde Masen.

- Eu e Jared Parker... como você sabe, ele é o oficial de Mawbry... bom, os dois estávamos na casa de lorde Talbot o outro dia, e eu, por acaso, ouvi-os falando... Jared e a sua senhoria, quero dizer. Foi apenas um breve intercâmbio de palavras, você entende, antes que me pegassem escutando. - Fez insistência no fato, olhando fixamente a seu anfitrião.

- E? - Pergunta foi pronunciada com evidente tom de impaciência.

Charlie exalou um de seus compridos suspirros.

- Eles estavam falando de você, milord, e diziam que pensavam que era você o cavaleiro noturno.

Isabella afogou uma exclamação e olhou para seu marido, quem, logo depois de um instante, começou a rir.

- Eu também achei divertido, milord - expressou Charlie entre risadas-. Pois, pelo que sei, você nem sequer pode subir em um cavalo, e parece lento... -Sacudiu uma mão para negar sua afirmação e se destacou a cabeça -. Não lento aqui, olhe, mas como é você aleijado e tudo isso... Bom, parece-me bastante rebuscado isso de acreditar que você anda cavalgando pelos páramos como um lunático. - Agitou a cabeça energicamente-. Disse-lhe isso mesmo a sua senhoria, mas, então, ele me perguntou quem pensava que era o responsável, e não soube o que dizer.

A voz de lorde Masen revelou um acento de humor ao perguntar:

- E pôde você convencer lorde Talbot de minha inocência?

- Não sei lhe dizer, mas se você puder provar onde esteve ontem à noite, eu gostaria de escutá-lo.

- Porquê ontem à noite? - inquiriu o anfitrião.

- Esse cavaleiro noturno voltou a atacar durante a noite, e desta vez deixou o cadáver do velho Ben espremido contra a porta traseira da estalagem.

Isabella levou uma mão à garganta, impressionada, mas só um silêncio mortuário proveio de lorde Masen. Logo, quase com calma, ele perguntou:

- Como pode estar você tão seguro de que foi o cavaleiro da noite quem assassinou a Ben? Acaso alguém o viu?

Charlie se ergueu com atitude autoritária.

- O maldito assassino liquidou o velho Ben tal como o fez com Demetri Sears. Primeiro lhe atravessou o peito e logo lhe cortou a garganta, e o deixou ali...

Isabella estremeceu e voltou o rosto para o lado. - Economize-os detalhes, homem - ordenou-lhe lorde Masen com tom severo. Logo, serviu xerez em uma taça e a depositou na mão de sua esposa-. Tome, isto te ajudará.

- Deve ser algo que comeu - declarou Charlie entre risadas-. Eu não a eduquei para que fosse uma tola frágil. - Olhou ao lorde com um sorriso inclinado e divertido -. A menos, é claro, que você tenha feito crescer algum pequeno nessa pança.

Lorde Masen se voltou para enfrentar ao seu sogro e, de algum modo, a inexpressiva máscara apareceu adotar uma expressão ameaçadora. Charlie inclinou cabeça diante desse olhar tenebroso e, logo depois de clarear uma vez mais a garganta, cravou os olhos no pé que nervosamente arrastava sobre o piso de pedra.

Isabella lutou por apagar a horripilante imagem do Ben ferido e ensangüentado. Pálida e tremula, voltou-se para seu pai e falou com cautela.

- Lorde Masen... esteve comigo... ontem à noite. E... não pôde... ser... o cavaleiro noturno.

O prefeito levantou os ombros com indiferença.

- Não fui eu quem pensou isso. Mas informarei ao oficial sobre o que acaba de me dizer, que sua senhoria esteve aqui, contigo, toda a noite.

Isabella abriu a boca para corrigir a afirmação e logo voltou a fechá-la lentamente. Seu marido a olhou, como se esperasse que ela falasse, e se surpreendeu de que não o fizesse.

Como queria trocar de tema, repentinamente se dirigiu a Seth:

- Tenho entendido que era você um excelente atirador antes de que lhe ferissem o braço, senhor Swan. Não lhe ocorreu desenvolver a mesma habilidade com a mão esquerda? Poderia resultar difícil, mas se for perseverante, é possível aprender a manejar as armas corretamente com um ou outro braço.

- Logo depois de que tenhamos comido algo, mostrarei-lhe algumas das peças que possuo - prosseguiu-. Ao redor de dez ou doze anos atrás, Waters fabricou uma pistola com baioneta e mola. É uma arma realmente extraordinária.

Seth revelou mais entusiasmo de que tinha conseguido reunir nos últimos dois meses quando respondeu:

- E você acredita que eu poderia disparar algo assim?

- Pode se que hoje lhe seja difícil, mas se trabalhar para fortalecer o braço, com o tempo, poderia chegar a dirigi-la sem dificuldade. Certamente, necessitará você de uma mente lúcida e uma mão firme.

Conforme avançava o dia, os ventos invernais sopraram através dos páramos, varrendo a neve para formar esculturas semelhantes às ondas congeladas de um mar branco, obstaculizando assim o passo das carruagens. Os lareiras acesas esquentaram a mansão ao cair à noite, e os abajures de azeite brindaram à luz necessária para conduzir aos hóspedes a suas habitações. Quando por fim o silêncio reinou na casa, Isabella colocou uma magra bata sobre a camisola e foi golpear ligeiramente à porta de lorde Masen.

- Milord, sou eu, Isabella - disse a jovem em voz baixa através do sólido painel de madeira-. Posso entrar?

- Um momento, por favor, querida - respondeu ele.

Logo depois de um instante, as lentas pegadas se aproximaram da porta e esta se abriu para descobrir a seu marido com uma camisa larga de veludo cotelê vermelho. A máscara e as luvas estavam em seu lugar, e a pesada bota aparecia por debaixo do forro.

- Incomodo-lhe, milord? - perguntou Isabella com acanhamento.

- Sim, mas não pela razão a que você se refere.

Mesmo se sentindo aturdida por essas palavras, ela se dispôs a explicar a causa de sua visita.

- Queria lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez hoje pelo Seth. Lorde Masen se separou da entrada e moveu o braço para o interior da cámara convidando a jovem a entrar. Isabella obedeceu e caminhou para a chaminé. Sem advertir a transparência de suas roupas contra a luz do fogo, ela estendeu ambos os braços para o calor das chamas. Seu marido tomou assento entre as sombras, onde podia deleitar-se com a esbelta beleza da jovem, sem arreigar seu estóico comportamento.

Isabella puxou cpnversa com tom suave por cima do ombro, sabendo que ele se encontrava ali, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. - Hoje notei uma faísca de vida em Seth, coisa que temia não voltar a ver jamais em meu irmão. Inclusive chegou a rir durante jantar.

- Seu pai está cego frente às necessidades do moço.

- É você muito amável ao se expressar desse modo, Anthony. Se meu pai insistir em minar a confiança de Seth, meu irmão não será melhor que o que foi Ben. - Sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza e se secou as lágrimas que lhe turvavam a visão-. Pobre Ben, era um ancião digno de compaixão. - Afogou um soluço e em seguida secou as bochechas úmidas-. Muita gente de Mawbry sentirá falta dele.

Das sombras, emergiu uma pergunta.

- Por que permitiu que seu pai acreditasse que eu tinha passado toda a noite contigo?

Isabella encolheu de ombros.

- Não acreditei necessário explicar nosso... nosso acerto. Sei que você não assassinou a Ben, como também cheguei à conclusão de que não foi você quem matou Demetri Sears. Esses foram crimes efetuados por um covarde, e se algo aprendi desde do dia de nossas bodas, milord, é o fato de que você não é um covarde. - Soltou uma gargalhada-. Se houver um covarde nesta família, essa sou eu.

Ele falou com voz áspera e sussurrante.

- Obrigado por sua confiança e me alegra que utilize o término «família». Talvez, em um futuro próximo, cheguemos a nos converter em uma verdadeira família.

Isabella se voltou vacilante para seu marido, cuja respiração se deteve quando a silhueta da jovem ficou perfeitamente delineada através do diáfano tecido de suas roupas. O olhar do lorde se posou nas curvas dos quadris de sua esposa, e observou fascinado o jogo das chamas entre as esbeltas pernas, ao tempo que ela se aproximava.

- Anthony? – Isabella se deteve frente a ele, e então os olhos depois da máscara se elevaram para topar-se com o rosto sorridente da jovem-. Obrigada, Anthony.

Ela se inclinou para frente e posou levemente a bochecha sobre o capuz de couro e logo saiu rapidamente da habitação. Transcorreu muito tempo antes que sua senhoria pudesse voltar a respiração e extinguir o fogo que o consumia por dentro.

A neve derreteu, e Charlie Swan retornou a sua cabana no dia seguinte, tão pobre como quando partiu. Não tinha encontrado a oportunidade de abordar nem a sua filha, nem a seu marido, no tema de um empréstimo. Em conseqüência, tinha decidido retirar-se tristemente da mansão. Seth, em troca, entusiasmou-se com a habilidade de seu anfitrião com as armas, e tinha escolhido permanecer até o fim de semana. Já não sentia a necessidade de entregar-se à bebida enquanto praticava com as pistolas. Embora as carregar lhe resultava difícil, com o emprego dos dentes, as coxas e uma mão que, até o momento, tinha considerado inútil, conseguia fazê-lo sem ajuda, príncipalmente, porque lorde Masen se negava a ajudar-lhe. Ao não ser para entregar uma caixa.

Quando chegou o momento de partir, Seth já tinha adquirido o aspecto de um homem novo. Frente à insistência de Isabella, o moço se inundou em uma tina de água quente, enquanto suas roupas eram lavadas e arrumadas. Logo, ele se sentou frente à chaminé envolto em uma toalha, enquanto sua irmã lhe penteava o cabelo e lhe barbeava a escassa, mas desagradável penugem do queixo, ignorando alegremente todo seus protestos. Os objetos retornaram ao moço engomadas e cuidadosamente remendadas e, pela primeira vez em várias semanas, suas botas se viram negras e lustradas.

A sua volta à aldeia, houve muitos em Mawbry que não o reconheceram quando descendeu da carruagem dos Masen. Seus cupinchas de farra assobiaram maravilhados, mas grunhiram sua decepção quando averiguaram que o amigo não levava consigo nenhuma só moeda para gastar. Todos lançaram exclamações incrédulas quando Seth declarou que procuraria algum trabalho em que ocupar-se, e logo se surpreenderam ainda mais quando o moço anunciou que, em aproximadamente três semanas, repetiria sua visita a Masen Hall, respondendo ao convite do próprio lorde Masen.

Logo que faltavam três dias para a festa dos Talbot, Isabella ainda continuava indecisa sobre a seleção de seu traje. Desejava luzir as esmeraldas, mas o vestido que melhor combinava com o colar era o que mais claramente descobria seu busto. A idéia de entreter lorde Talbot e a seus convidados com semelhante espetáculo era, certamente, inaceitável. Os outros trajes eram suficientemente luxuosos, mas não constituíam o marco adequado para a jóia, já fora pela cor discordante, ou a inadequada linha do decote. Mesmo que a idéia de não usar a gargantilha lhe resultava desalentadora, parecia ser a única solução a seu dilema.

Requerida sua presença na antecâmara de lorde Masen, Isabella, nervosa, golpeou à porta da habitação de seu esposo imediatamente, uma voz do interior lhe ordenou que entrasse. A jovem respirou fundo, girou o trinco e se lançou à guarida do leão.

Primeiro que viram seus olhos foi uma imensa caixa atada com fitas em forma de laço que se encontrava sobre a cama. Lorde Masen acabava de se levantar de seu escritório. Obviamente, tinha estado trabalhando em suas contas, porque tinha um livro de balanços diante de si e se estava pondo a última de suas luvas.

- Entre, querida. Tenho algo para você.

Isabella se sentiu mais relaxada, conseguiu esboçar um sorriso sereno quando fechou a porta detrás de si.

Ele assinalou com a mão uma caixa.

- Alistar foi até Mawbry para receber a carruagem que vinha de Londres, e trouxe isto de volta. Alice o enviou... a meu pedido.

- Mas o que...

- Abra-o. - Seu tom foi suave, face à aspereza de sua voz. Isabella se sentiu como um menino surpreso com um presente. Era uma experiência tenra, agradável, cheia de tensão, e tratou de prolongá-la ao máximo, desatando as fitas com cuidado, para logo levantar a tampa. Então, observou com assombro o conteúdo da caixa, temendo danificar com suas mãos o delicado encaixe ou o delicioso cetim cor marfim do fabuloso vestido.

- É formoso, milord. - Olhou a seu marido com olhos tenros e doces, e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente-. Você já me deu tanto... Como posso aceitar mais quando eu nem sequer dei...?

- Faço só o que me agrada - interrompeu-a ele-, e me agrada ver minha mulher vestida de acordo com sua beleza. De verdade que gostou?

Isabella sorriu e estendeu os braços para levantar o traje com supremo cuidado.

- Milorde, você conhece muito bem às mulheres e suas preferências. Como poderia deixar de gostar desta formosura? É o vestido mais encantador que tenha visto, e indubitavelmente, que tenha possuído.

A jovem levantou o vestido diante de si e foi olhar-se no enorme espelho do quarto de vestir. O sutiã de cetim estava recoberto de encaixe, com pedras bordeando o decote. As mangas de encaixe avultadas terminavam no cotovelo, aderindo-se ao sutiã por debaixo dos braços até deixar os ombros descobertos. Uma larga bandagem verde ia atada à cintura, terminando em dois largos laços que caíam na parte posterior da saia de encaixe e cetim, que chegavam até a pequena cauda do traje.

Lorde Masen lhe falou em suas costas.

- Deixei que Aggie se encarregasse dos detalhes e, como de costume, não me decepcione. - Sua esposa deu meia volta para olhá-lo, e ele se apoiou sobre a parede e inclinou a cabeça para a cama-. Há algo mais na caixa que acreditei que poderia necessitar.

Isabella deixou o vestido e foi inspecionar o pacote. Sobre uma suntuosa capa de veludo cotelê verde, havia um par de meias de seda brancas, uma delicada anágua e sapatos de cetim cor nata adornados com fivelas de prata esculpida.

- Você pensou em tudo, milord.

Ele respondeu com uma breve inclinação de cabeça. - Tentei, senhora.

* * *

_E ai gostaram?_

_Eu adoro o lorde Masen... Colocou a putânia pra correr *-*_

_Gente como esse Charlie é cara de pau! Meu Deus! O homem fez o que fez com a filha e se acha no direito de ir na casa dela, e ainda por cima querer dinheiro? É um safado mesmo!_

_O Seth vai ajudar muita a Bella, o Lorde Masen e Edward, esse rapaz ainda tem salvação *-*_

_E vamos para nossas dicas de hoje: _

**_Tam-tam-tammmm_**

_**#Dica1: **O cavalheiro fantasmas ou o justiceiro não matou o Demetri e o Ben... a intenção dele é pegar peixe grande, e não matar, ele assusta e foge com os ladrões de suas terras._

_**#Dica2:** O Cavalheiro fantasma é o Edward e o Anthony Masen!_

_Espero que ajudei um pouquinha com as dicas..._

_Até Sabado Amoressss, se der posto antes... Desejo um bom fim de semana pra vocês... Fiquem com Deus, e que ele em seu infinito amor abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas familias... Robsteijoooosss_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi Meusss Amoresss... Boaaa Noiteee! Como está o finalzinho do domingo? Espero que tudo certo! Bom hoje vamos ter um capitulo que gosto muito desse livro, é um capitulo divertido e intenso... Então... Bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Na tarde do grande evento, Isabella se achava sentada frente à penteadeira, enquanto Kate recolhia cuidadosamente seu cabelo em um elegante penteado. O espartilho da ama já tinha sido assegurado à anágua: o busto ficava elevado até oprimir com suas curvas o delicado tecido. A transparência do encaixe bordado logo que cobria os suaves casulos rosados dos peitos. De fato, o objeto parecia especialmente desenhado para revelar cada detalhe do corpo da dama.

O vestido se encontrava estendido sobre a cama, esperando ser utilizado, e o colar jazia preparado sobre a mesa. Tudo estava disposto, e a tensão e o entusiasmo cresciam por partes iguais no peito de Isabella, à medida que transcorriam as horas. A jovem não confiava que Tanya Talbot tratasse a seu marido com cortesia, e começou a imaginar penosas cenas de enfrentamento. Não duvidava da habilidade de lorde Masen para dirigir as ridículas situações a que, com segurança, veria-se submetido. Era, mas bem, sua própria reação a que a preocupava.

Com uma pergunta, Kate fez girar sua atenção para um tema mais pertinente nesse momento. As duas mulheres se achavam concentradas discutindo os últimos detalhes do penteado e, uma vez mais, passou-lhes inadvertida a chegada de lorde Masen na antecâmara.

- Está preparada? - perguntou a voz áspera, sobressaltando a ambas as damas e lhes fazendo dirigir sua atenção para o homem que se encontrava de pé, junto ao cortinado.

Kate se apressou a ajustar o último cacho de cabelo, e logo realizou uma leve reverencia.

- Sim, milord.

A mão enluvada indicou à donzela que se retirasse, e, imediatamente, a menina desapareceu da habitação. Com a ajuda da bengala, entrou dificultosamente no banheiro e se deteve nas costas de sua esposa. A inexpressiva máscara contemplou a imagem refletida no espelho e, embora não pudesse ver os olhos, Isabella sentiu a carícia desse olhar sobre seu peito oculto.

Lorde Masen estendeu uma mão e, muito lentamente, passou-lhe um dedo enluvado ao longo da coluna, descendo da nuca até o borda da anágua, para logo voltar a subir, até que a mão de couro se deteve sobre os ombros da jovem.

- Se algum ancião te visse neste momento, sofreria, sem dúvida, um ataque cardíaco.

Os lábios do Isabella se curvaram em um doce sorriso. - Burla-se você de mim, Anthony. Não sou mais que uma singela mulher.

Uma gargalhada grave retumbou no interior do capuz de couro.

- Sim, tão singela, que quando essa querida menina presunçosa, Tanya, veja-a, sofrerá tal ataque de ciúmes, que todas as rãs do pântano gemerão de inveja.

A jovem riu e levou o braço ao ombro para estreitar a mão de seu marido como sinal de gratidão.

- Milord, ou você é muito benevolente, ou a carga de suas doenças lhe debilitou a mente. Se alguém chegasse a me admirar esta noite, seria só pelo luxuoso traje que levo.

Isabella ficou em pé, e ele a seguiu até a chaminé, onde ela se sentou e levantou a barra da anágua por cima dos joelhos. Da intimidade da máscara, Anthony admirou as largas e esbeltas pernas de sua esposa, enquanto ela coloca as meias. Quando a jovem se inclinou para seus pés, ele conteve a respiração, já que lhe estava oferecendo uma cativante visão de seus seios.

- Decidi, querida, que não merece ficar desapercebida nesta festa, mas sim deve se apresentar como uma flor única, perfeita, que envergonhe a todos. Por essa razão vim falar contigo.

Ante o sussurrante tom de seu marido, Isabella se deteve e o olhou atentamente.

- Pensei que, sendo que este deveria ser um acontecimento feliz, poderia receber muitas injúrias devido a minha pessoa já o que outros vêem em mim. - Embora com firmeza, as palavras foram pronunciadas lentamente, como se ele as estivesse escolhendo com cuidado-. Em conseqüência, decidi atuar de maneira tal que os dentes de víbora sejam arrancados, e desbaratar as macabras intenções da senhorita Talbot e sua comitiva. Dispus uma escolta para ti, um homem de tão temível reputação, que em sua companhia ninguém se atreverá a te incomodar. - Elevou uma mão para sossegar os protestos da jovem-. Sou muito firme neste assunto e, como seu marido, ordeno-te que entenda minha causa. Não tolerarei discussão. O homem não demorará em chegar; embora possa abrigar temores, e certamente compreendo que os tenha, ele me assegurou que te escoltará com a mesma atenção que eu poderia te brindar.

A inexpressiva máscara observou a jovem com uma severidade que não permitia negativas. Isabella se sentiu arrastada por esse olhar, e só pôde murmurar em voz baixa:

- Não é meu desejo contrariá-lo, milord.

Lorde Masen se dirigiu a penteadeira para tomar o valioso colar de esmeraldas e diamantes. Quando ele a chamou com um gesto, Isabella se aproximou e lhe ofereceu as costas. Um instante depois, os quentes dedos nus de seu marido lhe acomodavam a gargantilha ao redor do pescoço. Finalizada a tarefa, as mãos masculinas acariciaram a suave curva dos ombros e desceram até deter-se em sua magra cintura. Depois de esclarecer a garganta, o lorde se afastou e falou com brutalidade.

- Ordeno-lhe que se divirta, senhora. Já não te voltarei a ver antes que parta. - Caminhou com dificuldade para a porta e se deteve para jogar um último olhar-. Enviarei a Kate para que possa completar seu enfeite. Aggie te informará da chegada do cavalheiro. Boa noite, meu amor.

Os preparativos finalizaram, e quando Aggie anunciou a visita, Kate seguiu a sua ama, sustentando com cuidado a pesada capa de veludo cotelê para que não se arrastasse pelo chão. A Isabella embargavam-lhe temores quanto à identidade de sua escolta, e descendo as escadas da maneira mais silenciosa audível, respirando a e donzela a imitá-la. Depois de considerar as ilimitadas opções de seu marido, a jovem só pôde imaginar a alguns dos amigos de Tablot começando a lhe oferecer seus serviços, e seu anfitrião, certamente. A advertência de Edward a tinha afetado, face à arrogante indiferença que tinha demonstrado em seu momento.

Antes de entrar na grande sala, Isabella se deteve e levou uma mão ao coração que, súbitamente, começou a lhe pulsar com violência, quando viu quem a estava aguardando. Pareceu-lhe difícil de acreditar que seu marido pudesse ser tão parvo para lhe confiar ao ianque o amparo e preservação da castidade de sua esposa.

Encontrava-se de pé, frente à chaminé, observando o movimento das chamas. Alto, de quadris magros e largos ombros, o físico de Edward Cullen era tão bonito como seu rosto. Vestido com sua jaqueta de seda cinza prata, sua camisa branca e sua gravata-borboleta, parecia um membro da aristocracia provinciana. A morna luz do fogo logo que iluminava seu definido perfil. A crescente opressão no peito de Isabella confirmava a presença do homem.

Em um intento por recuperar a calma, a jovem exalou um lento, e prolongado suspiro e entrou na habitação, fazendo girar a Edward com o ruído de seus saltos sobre o piso de pedra. O que veio a seu encontro com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto seus olhos verdes se inundavam nas profundidades da beleza da menina. Ao deter-se frente a ela, o homem realizou uma profunda, e majestosa reverência.

- Lady Masen, honra-me você com sua presença.

- Edward Cullen. - Ela se esforçou por revelar uma marcada nota de sarcasmo a fim de ocultar o tremor de sua voz-. Nem sequer é você digno de desprezo.

- Senhora? - Ele se incorporou com expressão sobressaltada.

- De algum modo, obteve você convencer a meu marido de que a raposa deveria vigiar o galinheiro.

Um lento sorriso apareceu com a resposta.

- Lady Masen, a habilidade de seu marido com as armas é ampliamente conhecida, e não duvido que ele seria capaz de desafiar a duelo a qualquer um que ousasse abusar de sua dama. Tem você minha palavra de que, enquanto nos encontremos em público, comportarei-me com tal correção e dignidade, que não terá razões de temer pela integridade de sua reputação.

Isabella lhe observou com um olhar cético.

- E lorde Talbot? Acredita que lhe permitirá a entrada em sua casa?

- Não tema, senhora. Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse a certeza de que assim será.

- Prometi a meu marido que agradarei todos os seus assunto - declarou ela -. portanto, proponho-lhe um trato. Só por esta noite, você me respeitará como a uma dama e eu tratarei de considerá-lo como um cavalheiro, tal como fizemos em nosso último encontro.

Edward inclinou apenas a cabeça.

- Até que finalize a festa então, milady.

- De acordo.

Houve algo sutil na forma em que o ianque alterou seu sorriso que inquietou a Isabella. Em Londres, entretanto, ele havia se controlado satisfatoriamente, e com o Paul de chofer e acompanhando-os como amparo adicional contra os adrones ela só teria que gritar socorro para receber imediatamente ajuda. Já mais segura, a jovem se dirigiu a Kate.

- Não precisa esperar acordada. Poderíamos retornar bastante tarde.

A donzela efetuou uma rápida reverência. - Sim, senhora.

Isabella se aproximou para receber a capa, mas Edward lhe tirou de mãos da criada.

- Me permita, milady - ofereceu-lhe.

Quase sem fôlego, a jovem aguardou que as magras e poderosas mãos lhe colocassem o objeto sobre os ombros, e logo, com suma cortesia, ele a acompanhou até a carruagem. Uma vez no interior, Isabella se protegeu sob a pele que havia sobre o assento traseiro e aproximou os pés ao aquecedor. Algmas cortinas de Alice cobriam os pequenos guichês, brindando mais intimidade do que ela tivesse desejado. Quando Edward subiu, a moça lhe lançou um olhar apreensivo, mas, para seu alívio, ele se acomodou no assento oposto. Ao ver a expressão da jovem, o homem sorriu.

- Temo que sua cercania destrua por completo minhas boas intenções, milady. É mais seguro que me sente aqui. Isabella relaxou sobre o respaldo. A viagem tinha tido um bom começo. Só esperava que o controle desse homem continuasse e que sua própria resistência não fosse posta à prova. A mera lembrança daquele beijo no estábulo conseguia debilitar suas pernas e fazer vibrar seu peito frente ao desejo de outra carícia. Pequenos faróis de interior emitiam uma luz tênue que iluminava apenas o arrumado rosto do cavalheiro. Isabella advertiu o constante olhar dos olhos verdes, mas logo suas inquietações foram aplacadas pela cálida, masculina voz de seu companheiro. Edward soube entretê-la com suas vívidas histórias, que ela escutou com supremo interesse, rindo de tanto em tanto, ante o toque de humor que ele estava acostumado a anexar a seus contos. Os dois jovens, felizes de gozar da companhia do outro, logo que reagiram quando, em menos de uma hora, a carruagem enfiou o atalho de acesso à mansão Talbot. Quando o carro se deteve frente à casa, Isabella fez o gesto de levantar-se, instantaneamente tensa e nervosa. Edward advertiu o olhar ansioso da jovem e lhe agarrou a mão, estreitando-a com doçura para lhe inspirar confiança.

- Cativará você a todos, Isabella - sussurrou.

Ela esboçou um trêmulo sorriso e observou a seu companheiro, que elevou os delicados dedos femininos a seus lábios para beijá-los lentamente. A ternura desse gesto rasgou o coração da jovem e plantou em seu interior a semente de um amargo e, de uma vez, doce desejo.

Então, ele levantou a cabeça e acariciou o formoso rosto da moça com o olhar.

- Acredito que será melhor descer, antes que esqueça minha promessa e lhe faça o amor aqui e agora.

Isabella aguardou, enquanto Edward desembarcou da carruagem, e logo se voltou para lhe oferecer uma mão. Mesmo que o só de lhe tocá-lo acelerava o pulso, ela aceitou a ajuda do poderoso braço até a porta e a mansão. Uma vez no interior do recarregado vestíbulo, lhe tirou o casaco dos ombros com uma breve embora suave carícia. Uma donzela recebeu as capas, e ambos foram conduzidos até a entrada do grande salão. Ali, o mordomo deu um passo adiante e anunciou solenemente:

- Lady Masen...

Um repentino silêncio reinou na sala quando todos os pressente se voltaram para satisfazer sua curiosidade a respeito desta dama e seu marido, a presunta besta de Masen Hall. O que viram os confundiu, porque o pesadelo que esperavam não era a não ser uma verdadeira fada branca nos braço de um alto, e arrumado cavalheiro.

-... E senhor Cullen.

Imediatamente, o silêncio se rompeu, e um confuso murmúrio de perguntas alagou a habitação. Aqueles que se encontravam perto da Tanya a ouviram exclamar e a observaram aniquilados, quando ela correu apressada para o casal. Ao aproximar-se cravou primeiro os olhos em Edward, para logo lançar um olhar reprovador a Isabella. Suas palavras não foram exatamente as que tinha tentado pronunciar, mas não podia pensar com prudência em meio de um arrebatamento de ira.

- O que faz você aqui?

Edward se adiantou de maneira protetora, cobrindo o corpo de Isabella com seu gigantesco tamanho.

- Você me convidou, recorda? Aqui tenho o convite. - meteu uma mão no bolso da jaqueta-. Escrita com seu próprio punho, conforme acredito.

- Já sei que lhe havia convidado! - replicou ela com impaciência-. Mas se supunha que devia vir sozinho! esboçou um amável sorriso.

- Minhas desculpas, Tanya. Lorde Masen se encontrava ocupado e desejou que eu escoltasse a sua dama.

Tanya apertou os lábios, e um olhar gelado congelou seus olhos escuros. Não era isto o que ela tinha planejado, absolutamente. Lamentou não poder enviar a lady Masen de volta a casa com seu bestial marido. Era esse o castigo que essa prostituta merecia por atrever-se a apresentar-se sem ele.

Está incrivelmente divina, Isabella. - Não realizou o menor esforço por dissimular seu falso sorriso-. Estou em verdade surprdendida. Quem tivesse acreditado que a filha do prefeito poderia ver-se tão bem vestida com jóias e demais? Diga-me, querida, são reais essas quinquilharias?

Edward soltou uma breve risada e respondeu ele mesmo ao sarcasmo.

- Conforme tenho entendido, pertenceram à família Masen durante bastante tempo, e suspeito que são reais. Certamente, qualquer conhecedor de pedras preciosas reconheceria seu valor imediatamente, não acredita?

Tanya lhe jogou um olhar de soslaio.

- Me diga, Edward, por que desejaria lorde Masen lhe confiar o cuidado de sua dama? É de esperar que o homem sinta temor de você.

O brilho divertido apareceu nos olhos verdes ao fazer um claro gesto em direção ao salão.

- Acaso não estamos bem vigiados, Tanya? Além disso, ainda ficam Alistar e o chofer, Paul. Ambos correriam apressadamente em ajuda de sua senhora ante o menor indício de indecoro. Sem dúvida, terá ouvido você falar da facilidade com que lorde Masen é capaz de afugentar aos malfeitores. Estou seguro de que o cavalheiro não duvidaria em castigar a qualquer um que tentasse lhe arrebatar a sua dama.

Tanya esboçou um sorriso insosso.

- Então, espero que você seja cauteloso, Edward. Detestaria ver um homem tão arrumado e encantador estendido em uma tumba, só porque se apaixonou por sua protegida.

- Obrigado, Tanya. Seu interesse é comovedor. Juntou com força os pés e efetuou uma breve reverencia-. Serei precavido.

A mulher ficou totalmente desarmada ante a suave defesa do homem e, depois de lançar um último olhar fulminante a Isabella, Tanya se retirou. Jared Parker se encontrava conversando com outros dois homens em um rincão da sala, e ela caminhou decididamente para ele.

O oficial se via quase tão resplandecente como o entorno. Sua jaqueta azul escuro estava luxuosamente adornada com fios de prata, o qual lhe conferia uma aparência militar, embora à ausência de honras ou tango fosse bastante evidente. Os ombros do objeto pareciam pedir a gritos galões, e o peito vazio, medalhas de valor e insígnias de campanha.

Tanya lhe agarrou do braço, e Jared se voltou para ela com expressão bastante cética. Parecia um pouco confunso pelo atento gesto da jovem, até que dirigiu o olhar para a entrada e viu o Edward com o Isabella. A imagem do casal deu fim a sua confusão e arrancou um sorriso divertido de seus lábios Mas quando seus olhos se pousaram sobre Isabella, suas costelas receberam uma rápida e aguda cotovelada. Tanya não estava disposta a permitir que outro homem distraíra sua atenção em apreciar a beleza de sua rival.

- Milady - sussurrou Edward ao ouvido de Isabella -, me gorjeio que você deixou a todos aniquilados com sua formosura.

- Estão decepcionados porque não veio Anthony - murmurou ela. Mas se pensavam em convertê-lo no bobo da festa, estavam muito equivocados. Meu marido não é o bufão de ninguém.

- Fala você como se admirasse ao homem - ressaltou Edward.

- Assim é.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao contemplá-la.

- Você me surpreende, Isabella. Eu tinha toda a esperança de que fugisse horrorizada com duas semanas de matrimônio com o Anthony. Esperava recebê-la com os braços abertos. Agora, sinto-me aturdido e não sei o que fazer. Na verdade devo acreditar que prefere você a um aleijado disforme antes que a mim?

Isabella olhou a seu redor os rostos pálidos com sorrisos esperançados e os olhos que observavam ao Edward com ansiosa expectativa. Ela poderia haver-se deixado levar pelo sonho do momento, com um homem tão arrumado a seu lado, mas a lembrança de lorde Masen refletido atrás dela no espelho da penteadeira a voltou para a realidade.

- Sou uma mulher de palavra - declarou com firmeza-. O que foi feito feito está. Fiz uma promessa, e jamais voltarei atrás.

Edward percorreu o salão com o olhar e observou aos homens que continuavam admirandos com a sua companheira. Soube que os pensamentos de todos não eram muito diferentes dos seus. Poucos sabiam eles quão firme e decidida era a dama. Porém, ele sempre tinha sido perseverante e não se deixava vencer tão fácil como outros.

Com suma cortesia, lhe ofereceu o braço a jovem. - Venha, encanto. A gente está observando, e prefiro dançar esta peça, antes que algum apaixonado fervoroso me arrebate isso.

Conduziu a Isabella pelo braço, e os convidados abriram um corredor para a pista de baile, onde os músicos começaram a interpretar uma animada melodia. Entretanto, antes que pudesse, unir-se aos demais casais, foram interceptados por um servente uniformizado majestosamente. De fato, o adorno do homem emulava ao da casa real.

- Lorde Talbot requer a presença de lady Masen em seu estudo - anunciou com tom monótono e arrogante, e realizou uma reverência para a jovem-. Se me fizer o favor de me seguir, milady.

Isabella lançou um olhar preocupado para Edward, mas ele já a tinha tirado do braço.

- Nos mostre o caminho - ordenou-lhe ao servente.

O criado arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a ousadia do homem de convidar-se por si só.

- Acredito que lorde Talbot só requer a presença da dama, senhor.

Os lábios do Edward desenharam um sorriso inclinado, - Então, pode ele escolher entre receber mais do que pede, ou nada absolutamente. Prometi a lorde Masen que não deixaria a sua dama fora de minha vista.

Por um instante, o servente pareceu um pouco confunso, vacilante quanto à atitude que deveria tomar e, finalmente, decidiu deixar o assunto em mãos de seu amo.

- Por aqui, senhor.

Edward guiou a sua companheira atrás do impaciente criado. Atravessaram um comprido, espaçoso corredor, até chegar a um par de portas com adornos dourados. Logo depois de ordenar que os jovens aguardassem, o servente golpeou ligeiramente e entrou. Ao retornar, manteve uma das portas abertas para permitir o acesso do casal.

Isabella efetuou uma cortês inclinação. - Lorde Talbot...

- Minha querida pequena, é muito agradável voltar a ver-te - disse ele. Quando a jovem se incorporou, o lorde tomou ambas as mãos e lhe beijou cada uma, antes de elevar, uma vez mais, seu ardente olhar-. Está incrivelmente encantadora - murmurou, para logo olhar ao redor. Não tinha conseguido convencer a sua filha de que não convidasse ao ianque, e deliberadamente decidiu ignorá-lo-. Mas onde está seu esposo? Acreditei que viria contigo.

- Lorde Masen não pode vir - respondeu ela-. Encarregou ao senhor Cullen que me acompanhasse em seu lugar.

- Em realidade, lorde Masen me pediu dois favores, senhor - explicou-lhe Edward, ao tempo que extraía um pacote do interior da jaqueta e o entregava ao homem. Seus lábios se curvaram em um lento sorriso-. Sua senhoria também me pediu que lhe trouxesse esta carta.

Os olhos do Eleazar pousaram sobre o ianque com manifesto desgosto. Talbot rompeu o selo do documento e estudou someramente o conteúdo. Logo depois de um instante, lançou um olhar controlado e inexpressivo a Edward, quem continuava sorrindo amavelmente.

Com um rápido movimento de braço, o lorde arrojou a carta sobre uma pequena mesa.

- Mais tarde, haverá suficiente tempo para os negócios. - Sua arrogância tinha desaparecido, e se voltou para Isabella, tratando de moldar os tensos músculos de seu rosto em algo semelhante a um sorriso-. Esta noite, dedicaremo-nos a desfrutar da festa. Temos muitos convidados de Londres e York, que vieram até aqui para divertir-se. Espero que seja esta sua intenção, Isabella.

Em que pese a seus tumultuosos pensamentos, Isabella conseguiu articular uma resposta gentil.

- Mais tarde, pedirei-te me conceda uma ou duas peças de baile - declarou ele com expressão um pouco mais doce-. Penso insistir a respeito. Considerando que acaba de adquirir sua atual condição social e que seu marido é conhecido entre as classes aristocráticas, acredito que necessitará de alguém que te ensine qual é o comportamento adequado nestas reuniões. Estarei ansioso por te oferecer minha ajuda nesse aspecto.

- Talvez você se equivoque com respeito à linhagem dos Masen - disse Edward com voz calma-. Se por acaso não sabe, trata-se de uma família muito antiga, provavelmente muito mais antiga que a sua.

Lorde Talbot olhou ao homem com expressão interrogante.

- Parece você saber muito a respeito dessa gente, jovem. Quanto a mim, sei como os tratei. Conheci o antigo lorde pouco antes que fosse assassinado por esses criminosos. O lorde atual se manteve bastante afastado.

O sorriso de Edward se tornou mais intenso. - Você pode culpá-lo?

Lorde Talbot soltou um bufo rouco.

- Suponho que se eu fosse tão disforme como ele, também odiaria me apresentar em público. Mas o homem deveria aprender a confiar em alguém, e posso lhe assegurar que não é minha intenção lhe fazer dano.

- Sempre considerei que lorde Masen era um homem razoável, sempre disposto a confiar naqueles que o merecem - respondeu Edward, e deslizou uma mão sob o cotovelo de Isabella -. Agora, se nos desculpar, milord, lady Masen prometeu me conceder uma peça.

Talbot se ergueu com indignação. Tinha a certeza de que esse sujeito tinha perdido por completo a razão, ou desconhecia totalmente a correta etiqueta frente a um membro da nobreza.

Ninguém ousava retirar-se da presença de um lorde, sem antes ser despedido.

Edward abriu a porta e, logo depois de inclinar apenas a cabeça para o aniquilado homem, conduziu Isabella para fora da habitação. Só quando estiveram no corredor, atreveu-se a jovem a soltar a respiração.

- Lorde Talbot nunca lhe perdoará por isso - sussurrou, preocupada.

Uma risada suave precedeu a resposta de Edward. - Não acredito que sinta falta de seu afeto.

- Você deveria ser mais cauteloso – a dvertiu-lhe ela-. Ele é um homem de grande influencia.

- É um homem de muita arrogância, e não posso resistir a rebaixar esse orgulho. - Olhou a jovem, e seus olhos lançaram brilhos verdes ao estudar o muito belo rosto-. Devo interpretar essa advertência como uma demonstração de interesse, encanto?

- Quando é você tão imprudente, alguém deve tentar fazê-lo entrar nas razões - disse Isabella com impaciência.

- Adula-me que se preocupe.

- Essa não é razão para envaidecer-se - respondeu ela com secura.

- Ah, milady me crava com seus espinhos e me fere vivo.

- Sua pele é mais grossa que o de um boi - mofou-se a joven-. E seu cérebro, igualmente torpe.

- Não seja perversa, meu amor - insistiu-lhe ele-. Dê-me de presente um tenro sorriso para aquietar este coração que só pulsa para você.

- Ouvi histórias que me asseguram que seu coração é bastante veleidoso, senhor.

- Senhora? – Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. - Acaso você crê nas intrigas?

- Talvez, deveria perguntar a Tanya se é verdade que acostuma você visitá-la na ausência de lorde Talbot. – Isabella o olhou com suspicacia.

Soltou uma gargalhada divertida ante a sarcástica acusação da jovem.

- Depois de ter gasto todas minhas energias em você, senhora, como pode acreditar que poderia eu me interessar por alguma outra mulher?

Ela olhou ao redor para ver se alguém podia ouvir a conversação. Logo, segura de que se encontravam sozinhos no corredor, inclinou-se para frente para sussurrar em tom reprovador:

- Você conseguiu acumular uma larga série de mulheres risonhas em Mawbry. Que razão tenho eu para duvidar dos rumores?

- E o que poderia lhe importar se fossem certos? - respondeu ele com outra pergunta - É uma mulher casada.

Os lábios de Edward desenharam um divertido sorriso, inutilmente reprimido.

- Eu acreditei que necessitasse que o recordasse, meu amor.

- Eu não sou seu amor! - protestou ela, tanto por sufocar a súbita onda de prazer que lhe tinham produzido essas palavras, para desalentar a seu companheiro.

- OH, sim que o é - murmurou ele com ternura.

Os olhos verdes arderam dentro de Isabella, banhando-a com um eflúvio de calor. A jovem começou a tremer uma vez mais, e novamente se debilitaram suas pernas. Como podia alegar desinteresse pelo homem quando umas poucas palavras emanadas de sua boca conseguiam avivar, de forma tão incrível, seus sentidos?

O olhar de Edward descendeu e acariciou ligeiramente o busto da moça, onde a gema verde brilhava entre os pálidos seios. Isabella conteve a respiração, até que os olhos verdes voltaram a topar-se com os dela.

- Se ainda não o notou, senhora, sou bastante teimoso em minhas buscas. Você é a mulher que desejo, e não estarei satisfeito até possui-la.

- Edward, Edward - grunhiu ela-. Quando aceitará o fato de que sou uma mulher casada?

- Só quando se converter em minha esposa. - Elevou a cabeça e escutou atentamente a melodia que os violinos começavam a interpretar-. Lorde Talbot tem certa inclinação pelas valsas - pensou em voz alta-, e conhecendo bem aos homens, pronto estará aqui solicitando sua mão. - Resolutamente, agarrou a jovem pelo braço e a conduziu até a pista de baile.

- Talvez, o julguei injustamente, Edward - comentou Isabella, enquanto ele a fazia girar em um amplo círculo pelo salão.

- Como é isso, meu amor? - Observou o rosto de seu companheira, buscando algum indício que lhe revelasse o significado de palavras.

- Você cuida de mim tão atentamente como Anthony – afirmou ela com ar pensativo-. Possivelmente mais.

- Ainda não perdi a esperança de que algum dia será minha, e desejo protegê-la contra qualquer um que tente afastá-la.

- E o que me diz de Anthony? – Isabella arqueou suas encantadoras sobrancelhas com atitude especulativa.

Transcorreu um comprido momento, antes que Edward emitisse uma resposta.

- Em términos de amor, não considero Anthony uma ameaça, a não ser, um estorvo.

- Um estorvo? - inquiriu a jovem.

- Com o tempo, terei que lutar com ele, e essa será a parte difícil. Não posso desprezar ao homem sem voltar a despertar o ódio de minha dama. É um problema do mais inquietante.

- Você me assombra, Edward. – Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, aturdida ante a tranqüilidade com que o homem descartava o seu marido-. Você na verdade me assombra.

- O sentimento é mútuo, meu amor. - A voz de Edward foi como uma suave carícia que despertou um torvelinho de sensações no interior da jovem.

Lorde Talbot franziu o cenho quando viu o casal, e se enfureceu quando ouviu os murmúrios que elogiavam a beleza e o talento de ambos os jovens. Ao topar-se com o olhar do oficial, Eleazar Talbot sacudiu a cabeça em direção a seu estudio e retornou ali para aguardar homem.

Tanya também tinha notado os ágeis passos do agraciado casal pelo salão, e seu ódio por Isabella continuou acrescentando-se. Ao ver o Jared Parker, apressou-se a lhe solicitar o seguinte baile, resolvida a lhe mostrar à insípida filha do prefeito uma ou dois cositas a respeito das valsas.

- Sinto muito, Tanya - desculpou-se Jared -. Seu pai deseja falar comigo.

Os escuros olhos flamejaram. Retirou-se do salão plantando ao oficial, resmungando entre dentes e ignorando os numerosos olhares que tinha atraído sua ofuscada saída. Esta era sua festa! E preferia morrer antes que permitir-se que Isabella Masen a danificasse!

Abriu a porta do estudio de seu pai e, quando a jovem avançou para o interior, Talbot soltou um bufido de impaciência. Como de costume, seria difícil lutar com sua filha.

- Papai, não tem direito de chamar o Jared justo quando estava a ponto de dançar comigo! - queixou-se Tanya.

- Há um assunto importante que desejo discutir com ele - explicou-lhe o pai.

Em um arrebatamento de cólera, a jovem se deixou cair na cadeira mas próxima e gesticulou.

- Bom, dados pressa! Não estou disposta a esperar toda a noite.

Eleazar Talbot controlou sua irritação e falou com tom persuasivo.

- Tanya, minha querida pequena, poderia, por favor, ir até minha antecâmara e me trazer a bengala com manga dourada? A velha ferida me está incomodando outra vez.

- Envie algum dos serventes, papai. Estou esgotada.

- Seja uma boa menina, minha pequena, e faça o que te pedi. - Esboçou um sorriso forçado.

Ela exalou um suspiro irado e se retirou da habitação, fechando violentamente a porta atrás de si.

O eco da portada ainda não se desvaneceu, quando Jared Talbot agarrou a carta da mesa e a golpeou iradamente com o dorso da mão.

- Esse maldito Masen! Exige-me que vá a Masen Hall, como se eu fora um plebeu, para discutir as rendas que cobrei enquanto a família não se achava na residência.

Jared se sentou no bordo do gigantesco escritório e apoiou um pé sobre uma poltrona de seda decorado com brocado. Logo, agarrou um doce de uma bandeja próxima e, saboreando o bombom, comentou com desinteresse:

- Isso significaria uma bonita soma.

- É muito mais que umas algumas moedas! - Talbot arrojou a carta sobre a mesa e começou a caminhar iradamente pela habitação-. Estive compilando as rendas durante quase dez anos

O oficial refletiu durante um instante.

- Devo entender que você vá a este lorde Masen como uma ameaça?

Talbot percorreu a habitação com um olhar fulminante. - Oxalá tivesse vindo ele mesmo, em lugar de enviar a esse Ianque impertinente. Então, teríamos visto se for o que procuramos.

- Os rumores afirmam que o homem nem sequer pode montar um cavalo - demarcou Jared.

- Eu também o ouvi, mas, onde mais podemos procurar? O único outro estrangeiro na zona é Edward Cullen, e seria por demais óbvio.

Jared se encolheu apenas de ombros.

- Até agora, esse foi quem afirma ser. Possui vários navios e um deles, o Leah, entrou e saiu do Wirkinton várias vezes nestes últimos meses. Sempre parece ter alguma carga para comercializar ou vender.

- De todas maneiras, não deveríamos perder de vista o homem - disse Talbot com um sorriso afetado-. Quem sabe? Talvez, tope-se com o cavaleiro noturno e o encontremos em alguma parte ensangüentado.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios do oficial.

- Se isso acontecesse, supõe você que lorde Masen permitiria que algum de nós escoltasse a sua dama?

Sua senhoria soltou uma risada breve, depreciativa.

- O homem tem que ser bastante ingênuo para confiar no Cullen. Pergunto-me se não terá perdido a razão.

O oficial assentiu com a cabeça, ao tempo que elegia outro doce.

- Conseguiu derrotar ao Sears e a sua banda com bastante facilidade.

- Esse estúpido caipira! - Talbot agitou uma mão, ofuscado-. Quem sabe o dano que poderia ter feito?

Jared sacudiu as mãos e ficou de pé.

- Teve você notícias de seu homem na corte de Londres?

Lorde Talbot voltou a caminhar com passo irado. - Nada. Nada absolutamente. Só o acostumado.

O oficial apertou os lábios, mas não fez nenhum comentário, já que, nesse instante, Tanya abriu violentamente a porta. A jovem atravessou apressadamente a habitação e entregou a seu pai a pesada bengala com manga de prata.

- Este é o único que pude encontrar. Está seguro de que não...? - deteve-se o ver a bengala apoiado junto à chaminé-. Mas aí está a dourada. Tiveste contigo o tempo todo. -R iu bobamente e estreitou o braço de seu pai. Tem estado muito esquecido ultimamente, papai. De verdade acredito que está ficando velho. - Deixou escapar uma risada afetada e deu meia volta, sem advertir o olhar fulminante que lhe lançava sua senhoria-. Vamos, Jared. - rebolou para a porta-. Insisto que se esqueça os negócios e vá dançar comigo. Depois de tudo, esta é minha festa!

Lorde Talbot ignorou ambas as bengalas e seguiu ao casal para o corredor, acariciando a flácida pele de seu queixo.

A festa continuou com grande majestuosidade, e embora a noite envelhecesse para alguns, parecia estar nutrida em uma fonte de juventude perpétua para Isabella. A música vivaz, as animadas dança e o entusiasmo de ser escoltada e cortejada de forma evidente, alagaram a jovem com um novo regozijo que nunca antes tinha experiente. Sentia-se completamente feliz, e nem mesmo as olhadas geladas de Tanya puderam penetrar a auréola de sorte que a rodeava. Outros homens se apresentavam ansiosos para atrair a atenção da moça, e o júbilo, em certa medida, desvanecia-se cada vez que ela era separada dos braços de Edward.

Lorde Talbot solicitou seu turno para a dança, e a fez girar em uma turbulenta valsa. Tanya não teve reparos em abandonar ao oficial e se dirigiu imediatamente para Edward, para lhe exigir uma peça como recompensa pelo convite. Como se estivesse fixado um acerto prévio, os músicos interpretaram uma composição de melodias, e a jovem Talbot se agarrou na fortaleza dos viris braços de seu companheiro. Cada vez que a dança o permitia, a menina pressionava seu peito quase nu contra o dele e lhe acariciava as musculosas coxas com seus quadris. Se os olhos verdes a olhavam, ela instantaneamente esboçava um sorriso sensual, como se só estivesse aguardando a proposta.

Por sua parte, lorde Talbot começou como um cavalheiro, concentrando-se em imitar os audazes movimentos do ianque, mas a beleza da dama o cativou, e Isabella teve que manter-se à defensiva para preservar seu recato.

Logo que soaram as últimas notas da música, Edward se separou de sua companheira, seguro de ter sofrido os ataques sensuais mais intensos que jamais tinha experiente em público. O tinha, certamente, uma meta muito mais ambiciosa em mente, e não estava disposto a deixar-se arrastar até a antecâmara da dama, mesmo que ela o tenha tentado concienzudamente. O jovem viu Jared Parker e lhe aproximou para saudá-lo. Um instante depois, desembaraçou-se habilmente, murmurando uma breve desculpa. Tanya abriu a boca para emitir seu protesto, mas ele já se afastou e caminhava com passo decidido para seu destino.

Isabella tinha conseguido esquivar o último tapinha de lorde Talbot, para deixar ao avermelhado e acalorado ancião resmungando sua indignação. A jovem recebeu com agrado a volta de sua escolta para voltar a lhe confiar à preservação de sua castidade de acordo com o combinado. Ambos se encontraram novamente no meio do labirinto de convidados e, dali em adiante, Edward manteve a maior distancia possível de seu anfitrião, enquanto Talbot permanecia no bordo da pista, estirando o pescoço com ansiedade para divisar a quem tão claramente o evitava.

- Está sendo você muito evidente - advertiu Isabella a seu companheiro.

- Ele também - respondeu Edward -, e se insistir nessa atitude, terá sorte de não receber um chute no traseiro. - Por que está tão empenhado em chatear a lorde Talbot?

- Você conhece minhas razões para odiar ao homem.

- Por mim? - perguntou ela com incredulidade.

- Detesto compartilhar com esse homem o pouco tempo que posso passar com você.

- Bom, Edward - os olhos azul brilharam com um peralta humor e um quase imperceptível sorriso curvou os lábios da jovem quando lhe disse com tom de brincadeira-: Parece-me que está censurando ao homem exageradamente.

O seguiu mecanicamente os passos da dança, enquanto sua mente se inundava em profundidades que Isabella não pôde penetrar. Quando voltou a concentrar a atenção em sua companheira, Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, ao homem! Censuro sua arrogância, sua constante ostentação de poder. Censuro a forma em que se derruba em suas riquezas, enquanto seus arrendatários trabalham laboriosamente para ganhar uma pobre subsistência. Sim, censuro ao homem, e, repúdio a possibilidade de que um pouco crédulo a meu cuidado possa cair em suas mãos.

A sombria expressão que acompanhou esse arrebatamento de ira surpreendeu a Isabella. A jovem se inclinou para trás para ver com claridade o rosto de seu companheiro. Jamais poderia ter imaginado que a natureza frívola e caprichosa de Edward Cullen pudesse abrigar uma faceta tão profundamente séria.

O escuro aspecto da personalidade do homem foi tão fugaz como o salto de uma truta em um arroio e, tão velozmente como tinha aparecido, desvaneceu-se sem deixar rastros de sua existência. Uma vez mais, Edward voltou a ser o cavalheiro sorridente, sereno, crédulo, movendo-se com majestuosidade por todo o salão com turbulento ritmo que fazia que os outros casais parecessem incrivelmente torpes. Fez girar a jovem frente a lorde Talbot, mas antes que o homem pudesse elevar uma mão para detê-los, eles voltaram a perder-se na multidão. Perto da porta mais longínqua, Edward se deteve e, agarrando o Isabella pelo braço, conduziu-a através da entrada.

- Algum refrigério, milady? - topou-se com o olhar inquisidor da jovem e sorriu-. Lorde Talbot estava a ponto de alcançar um estado de apoplexia. Sem dúvida, fará deter a música para procurá-la você entre a multidão de convidados.

Aproximaram-se da mesa que oferecia toda sorte de manjares, e agarrou um pequeno prato de porcelana.

- Uma guloseima? Algum salgadinho? - Sem aguardar a resposta, serviu vários manjares no prato e, uma vez que este esteve repleto, o entregou a jovem.

- De verdade, Edward, não tenho fome - insistiu Isabella.

- Então, só sustente o prato, meu amor - sussurrou ele, também lhe trarei um copo, e se aparecer Eleazar, você terá uma desculpa para negar-se.

No salão, a música se deteve tal como havia predito Edward. Um suave murmúrio correu entre os turvados bailarinos, enquanto Talbot abria passo entre eles, procurando Isabella e a sua escolta. O murmúrio se fez mais intenso, de uma vez que o anfitrião insistia em descrever numerosos círculos pela habitação, até que divisou seu objetivo na sala contigüa.

Para ali avançou sua senhoria, abandonando aos convidados a sua sorte, e foi Tanya quem, com um ligeiro gesto, indicou aos músicos que voltassem a trabalhar. Talbot lutou por controlar sua irritação enquanto se aproximava de sua presa. Isabella tremeu em seu interior, mas se deixou levar por Edward, que retornou ao seu lado para lhe depositar uma taça de champanha na mão. Ela sorveu o borbulhante líquido dourado, tratando de absorver a coragem de seu companheiro.

- Aqui está, minha querida menina – disse Talbot com um sorriso, embora seu bigode tremesse pela ira reprimida. O homem adotou uma correio senhorial quando se deteve frente ao casal-. Estive procurando-a por toda parte. Certamente, será tão gentil de me conceder outra dança.

Isabella riu, ao tempo que lhe mostrava o prato.

- Sua mesa está tão esplendidamente provida, que temo que me levará toda uma hora finalizar o que tenho aqui. Além disso, estou um pouco enjoada depois do baile.

- Nesse caso, minha querida... - Lhe arrebatou o prato e o pos a um lado, para logo interpor-se entre o casal e tomar a Isabella pelo braço. Sua voz adquiriu um leve tom triunfal quando prosseguiu-. Em vista de seu mal-estar, julgo absolutamente necessário que se retire comigo para descansar em minha sala.

- Sua sala? - perguntou Edward com um suave sorriso. Talbot lançou um olhar arrogante, autoritário, para desafiar a interferência do ianque. Logo, curvou a pernas em uma posição majestosa e estendeu uma mão para apoiar-se sobre a mesa. A mão caiu no meio do prato de Isabella que ele mesmo tinha afastado. Ao sentir a consistência viscosa do caviar entre os dedos, sua senhoria sacudiu o braço. O prato deu um pequeno salto e esparramou todo seu conteúdo na manga de Talbot, para logo cair violentamente ao chão, lhe salpicando os sapatos com as ovas negras e as lascas de porcelana.

O homem girou, e as abas rígidas de sua jaqueta de cetim varreram a mesa, esparramando uma jarra de vinho. O lorde lançou uma exclamação quando o líquido gelado começou a penetrar por seus calções, que se tingiram de um tom azul violeta, igual à meias. O caviar conferiu uma aparência salpicada à manga da jaqueta, e um canapé de cor vermelha intensa lhe posou em cima do ombro, a modo de uma serpente amestrada.

Um murmúrio de risadas dissimuladas começou a circular, mas se extinguiu quando ele dirigiu um olhar severo ao redor. Isabella voltou a beber de sua taça e logo tossiu delicadamente atrás de um lenço. O sorriso de Edward continuava sem alterar-se, enquanto outros aproveitavam o momento para admirar a pintura do teto, ou os cenários barrocos da habitação.

Com os punhos firmemente fechados a ambos os lados, lorde Talbot se retirou da vista desses palurdos. Poucos momentos mais tarde, começaram a circular rumores de como o lorde da mansão tinha ascendido as escadas para sua antecâmara, amaldiçoando a festa, a sua filha, ao cozinheiro, aos serventes, ao criado que o tinha seguido ansioso, e sobre tudo, a esse condenado ianque!

O majestoso relógio do vestíbulo tinha marcado as doze, e o número de convidados tinha ficado reduzido à quarta parte. Tanya não tinha encontrado oportunidade de forçar a Edward a satisfazer suas demandas, mas ainda parecia muito confiante quando se uniu a seu pai para dar a despedida a um par de convidados que partiam.

- Espero que se divertiram. - A jovem sorriu e assentiu ante a resposta do casal. Apenas partiram, girou-se com uma careta depreciativa nos lábios-. Margaret está ficando algo roliça, não cre, papai? Teremos que alargar as portas se não parar de comer.

Talbot suspirou quando uma lembrança lhe veio à mente. Rememorou os tempos em que suas carícias tinham encontrado à dama incrivelmente tenra e magra nos lugares apropriados.

- Era uma moça muito bonita quando jovem. Ja mais vi uma mulher tão ansiosa por agradar os desejos de qualquer um. - Isso tem que ter sido, ao menos, vinte anos atrás. Tanto você como ela deixaram que se tornassem parasitas de primaveras. O sonho de Talbot estalou como uma borbulha. Acaso tinha passado já tanto tempo?

O lorde esclareceu garganta e se vingou pelo cru aviso de sua filha.

- Com segurança, terá-te decepcionado com a velada, minha querida. Essa pequena Isabella monopolizou a atenção dos homens e te arrebatou ao ianque diante de seu próprio nariz.

- Ja, Edward só tratava de ser amável porque se sentia responsável pela prostituta. Uma vez que tenha ido deitar se, a menina não seguirá nos estorvando, e eu terei muito tempo para assegurar a ele que não estou zangada.

- Se sua intenção for que ambos passem aqui à noite, querida, será melhor que se apresse.

- Assinalou com a cabeça para o vestíbulo-. Acabam-se de despedir.

Tanya afogou uma exclamação ao ver que Edward já estava recebendo as capas das mãos do mordomo. Sem perder um instante, a jovem se dirigiu o vestíbulo para fazer ouvir seus protestos.

- Não estarão partindo, verdade? Pois, simplesmente, não o permitirei. Preparamos as habitações para ambos. - inclinou-se para Edward e esboçou um sorriso sugestivo-. Separados, certamente.

Isabella se apressou a desprezar a oferta.

- É obvio, deixarei em liberdade ao senhor Cullen para que tome qualquer decisão. Eu, por minha parte, retornarei a Masen Hall.

- Que gesto tão doce, querida - disse Tanya com voz cantarina, mas suas esperanças se frustraram rapidamente quando Edward afastou o braço que lhe tinha pego.

- Eu continúo ligado a minha promessa - afirmou ele-. Dei minha palavra de que acompanharia à dama até sua casa. Lorde Masen esperará que assim seja.

- Mas você não pode... ! - exclamou Tanya, tentando idear qualquer desculpa para ganhar a companhia do cavalheiro-. Olhe! Está nevando lá fora. Se aproxima uma terrível tormenta.

Edward se voltou para Isabella com um sorriso interrogante.

- Devo ir! - declarou ela sem rodeios.

O olhou à outra mulher e se encolheu de ombros. - Devo ir.

Tanya observou ao homem e entreabriu os lábios uma e outra vez, em um vão esforço por encontrar outra súplica convincente. - Boa noite, Tanya - lhe saudou Edward, ao tempo que ajudava a Isabella com a capa-. Obrigado por me convidar.

- Sim - intercalou lady Masen, intensificando a confusão de Tanya-. Foi uma festa encantadora. Muito obrigada. Isabella se acomodou em um dos rincões do assento traseiro de carruagem, protegendo do constante balanço. Frente a ela, Edward se envolveu com a capa, levantando o pescoço para afugentar o frio. A jovem se inclinou para frente e, evitando deliberadamente o olhar de seu companheiro, abriu a cortina de veludo cotelê durante um instante para observar o vôo dos enormes flocos de cristal que atravessavam a pálida luz do farol. Logo, voltou a reclinar-se sobre o respaldo e estendeu a grossa manta de pele sobre a saia.

Não transcorreu muito tempo antes que Edward abandonasse seus esforços por encontrar calor e, com um rouco grunhido de inconformidade, deixasse seu lugar e sua capa para mudar-se ao assento traseiro junto à menina. Levantou a manta e cobriu as pernas. Logo, apoiou-se contra o respaldo e, em silêncio, desafiou a sua companheira a protestar.

Isabella se inquietou ante o descaramento do homem e pensou que lorde Masen deveria ter calculado o frio da noite e enviado outra manta. Suas ansiedades se intensificaram quando Edward colocou o braço sobre o respaldo do assento. Os olhos verdes confrontaram o olhar cauteloso da jovem, até que ela a desviou. Então, ele pôde admirar o leve rubor das pálidas bochechas; o nariz reto e suave e os delicados lábios, que pareciam exigir uma carícia dos seus. Edward observou à moça como quem contempla uma tremente rosa banhada de orvalho, maravilhado por sua incrível beleza.

Às escuras, espessas pestanas se inclinaram com acanhamento sob o constante olhar do homem, e nesse momento, Isabella experimentou um prazer que era completamente desconhecido em seu mundo. O tinha representado o papel do cavalheiro durante a maior parte da viagem, e a lembrança dessa galanteria ardia como uma imensa fogueira na felicidade da jovem. A noite era silenciosa tranqüila, e ela se encontrava cômoda e protegida do mundo exterior. Nenhuma ameaça parecia iminente.

O carro experimentou um forte vaivém, e a mão de Edward caiu sobre o ombro de Isabella. Olhou-lhe e não encontrou outra coisa refletida naquele rosto viril que uma expressão ligeiramente pensativa. A temperatura e o conforto do lugar adormeciam a jovem; inclinou sua cabeça para trás e a apoiou sobre o braço de seu companheiro. E assim permaneceu, com naturalidade, como um pássaro que encontrou seu ninho. Com os olhos entreabridos, Isabella viu que se aproximava a mecha da luz e, entre sonhos, observou a chama até que se extinguiu.

Os largos dedos de seu acompanhante deslocaram brandamente ao queixo da jovem e seu queixo até ficar para ele. A sombra de Edward cobriu o corpo de Isabella e, então, seus lábios se apoderaram dos dela, movendo-se lentamente e despertando um fogo que a menina jamais tivesse imaginado que existisse. A mão de Isabella subiu para acariciar o musculoso pescoço do homem e em seguida, como se tivesse retornado à realidade, apoiou-se contra o poderoso peito masculino e o afastou. Enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego, ele se afastou, frazindo o cenho com expressão atormentada, sentando-se de cara com à parede oposta da carruagem. Os violentos batimentos do seu coração se e recusavam serenar-se, enquanto ela, aturdida, tratava de analisar seus turbulentos pensamentos. Desde não ter sido por sua força de vontade, suas tremulas mãos tivessem insistido a Edward para continuar. Não era mais que um simples beijo e, sem dúvida, não poderia provocar nenhum desastre. Mas ela sabia que o gelo era frágil, e devia pisar com cuidado se não desejava encontrar-se navegando em um tumultuoso mar sem possibilidade de salvação.

Isabella tratou de incorporar-se, mas seus ombros ainda seguiam apanhados sob o braço de Edward. Ele a sujeitou com mais força e se aproximou de novo a ela sem titubear. Súbitamente, os lábios masculinos voltaram a apoderar-se da boca da jovem, insistindo, provocando, lhe exigindo uma resposta afirmativa ou negativa. Isabella, entretanto, não podia dizer sim, porque estava ligada a outro homem. Tampouco podia pronunciar o não, porque era esse o preciso momento que tanto tinha desejado viver.

A resposta foi tão tênue como a carícia do rocio na primavera. Nem sim nem não, mas sim sua mente implorou em agonia: «Oh, meu amor, por favor, não se afaste. »

Edward entendeu a súplica, sentiu o quase imperceptível movimento dos lábios da jovem sob os seus, a leve rendição da mão que tentava afastar seu peito. Então, lhe deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura e atraiu à menina para si, intensificando o beijo.

Ela estremeceu quando os lábios do jovem abandonaram a boca para percorrer suas bochechas, sua frente e suas frágeis pálpebras, que se entreabriram à espera do sensual contato.

Um intenso desejo cresceu no interior de Edward. Tinha atuado com paciência, mas agora estava se desvanecendo frente ao tumulto de suas paixões. Sua consideração pelo acanhamento desapareceu, conforme se acrescentou sua necessidade, e sua poderosa mão aferrou um dos delicados peitos femininos. Isabella afogou uma exclamação e se incorporou, apartando o imponente peito do homem com ambas as mãos. Manteve a Edward a uma distância prudente e encarou com um sussurro entrecortado:

- Transpassou os limites do decoro, senhor! Deu você sua palavra!

- Sim, senhora, dei - murmurou ele-. Mas escute bem, amor, - separe as fronteiras. - inclinou-se para a jovem-. Doce Isabella a festa finalizou.

Edward rodeou com o braço a cabeça da moça, que o olhou surpreendida, e então, os lábios de Edward voltaram a apanhá-la. As agitadas queixas de Isabella se desvaneceram para converter-se em um gemido de desespero.

Ele voltou a acariciar um dos delicados seios, mas desta vez abraçou a jovem de maneira que não pudesse mover os braços. O ardor dessas carícias acendeu no interior de Isabella, estendendo-se a cada fibra de seu ser. A manga do vestido lhe incomodava o ombro, e destendeu para aliviar a pressão. Sentiu, então, um tironcito nas costas, e o sutiã caiu. Seus olhos azuis aumentaram quando ele liberou as curvas de seus seios, e se alertaram todos seus sentidos quando a mão do homem retirou o delicado tecido da anágua para acariciar sua pele nua. Isabella se voltou, em um débil intento por escapar da paixão de Edward e aplacar seus próprios desejos. Mas ele a reteve, e a atraiu para si. Ela tentou gritar, mas só emitiu outro gemido entrecortado, sufocado por um apaixonado beijo. Os lábios do homem absorveram toda sua doçura com uma ferocidade que revelou todo seu desejo reprimido. Foi um beijo interminável, implacável, exigente, que estimulou os sentidos da jovem até acender todo seu ser com a chama de uma devastadora paixão.

- Doce, querida, amor - sussurrou ele, sem afastar os lábios da boca da menina-. Desejo-te. Se entregue a mim, Isabella.

- Não, Edward, não posso!

A separou para olhá-la, e seus verdes olhos percorreram as ruborizadas bochechas e as douradas curvas de seus seios.

- Então, minta, senhora, e negue que também me deseja. Embora ela abrisse a boca, não foi capaz de articular uma palavra, e só pôde olhá-lo, indefesa, apanhada na rede de seus próprios desejos. Edward se inclinou lentamente e voltou a beijá-la, saboreando a suavidade de seus delicados lábios. Isabella não opôs resistência e, com um leve gemido, permitiu que a aprisionasse contra a manta de pele. Ambas as bocas se fundiram em morna comunhão, girando, retorcendo-se, devorando, até que as necessidades de ambos desembocaram em uma busca ávida, insaciável. Murmurou palavras roucas, incompreensíveis, enquanto lançava uma chuva de beijos ardentes no pescoço da jovem, cujo mundo começou a girar em meio de um caos de sensações. A boca apaixonada do homem se posou sobre o casulo rosado de um de seus seios, e ela conteve a respiração. Isabella entreabriu os lábios, mas não pôde gritar, porque as devastadoras chamas de paixão a consumiram. Por própria vontade, suas delicadas mãos acariciaram o imponente ombro de Edward e seus dedos se enredaram em seu brilhante cabelo bronze.

Deslizou um braço ao redor dos joelhos e colocou as magras pernas da jovem sobre seu regaço. Isabella lançou uma breve exclamação quando a mão masculina abriu passo por entre suas saias e começou a ascender, lhe acariciando a coxa nua.

- Edward, não pode fazer isto - sussurrou ela com desespero-. Pertenço a outro.

- Pertence-me, Isabella. Foi minha no primeiro momento.

- Pertenço a ele - protestou ela fracamente, mas os lábios de Edward voltaram a posar-se sobre sua boca. Isabella estremeceu quando a mão dele se apoderou de sua feminilidade, acariciando-a onde nunca ninguém tinha ousado tocá-la. Os olhos verdes brilharam com maior intensidade, à medida que as carícias se tomavam mais audazes. A jovem conteve a respiração e lhe olhou perturbada. Então, uma estranha sensação a invadiu, avivando todo seu ser, e estremeceu incapaz de deter as turbulentas convulsões de seu mundo. Tremeu e se agarrou junto a ele, sentindo os lábios dele sobre seu pescoço, e ouvindo seu nome pronunciado por aqueles lábios em voz profunda, áspera.

Um golpe no teto da carruagem os sobressaltou. Edward se separou ligeiramente e entreabriu a cortina de veludo cotelê. Sobre uma colina distante, através dos flocos de neve, divisavam-se as tênues luzes das torres de Masen Hall. Ele voltou a fechar o Cortinado, exalou um suspiro entrecortado e se incorporou, levantando consigo a jovem.

- Pelo visto, senhora, deveremos continuar isto em outro momento - declarou -. Já quase estamos** em casa**.

Extremamente aturdida, Isabella se apressou a colocar o sutiã do vestido, sem atrever-se a confrontar o olhar dos olhos verde. Girou-se para ocultar sua nudez, mas as mãos do jovem foram em sua ajuda, lhe grampeando os broches do traje.

- Passarei a noite na mansão - sussurrou Edward, deixando cair um beijo na nuca da jovem.

Isabella afogou uma exclamação e deu meia volta, dirigindo um olhar rápido, nervosa.

- Parta, Edward - suplicou-lhe-. O rogo. Por favor parta.

- **Tenho um assunto a discutir com você, senhora, e deve ser esta noite. Irei até sua antecâmara...**

- Não! - Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força, assustadado que poderia acontecer se ele voltasse a aproximar-se. Tinha conseguido escapar desse momento, não completamente intacta, mas mesmo assim, virgem. Esse estado, entretanto, era muito frágil e não resistiria a outro ataque sensual desse homem-. Não o deixarei entrar, Edward! Parta!

- Muito bem, senhora. - pareceu escolher as palavras com cuidado-. **Tratarei de te conter até manhã. Então, terminaremos com este assunto e você será minha antes que culmine o dia.**

Isabella lhe observou aniquilada, segura de que ele falava sério. O carro sacudiu pela última vez e se deteve, imitando o mesmo processo que tinha lugar no interior da jovem. Edward não teria piedade dela, e acabaria com qualquer um que lhe interpusesse no caminho. Ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse!

* * *

_Então meus amores... Gostaram?_

_Eu amo esse capitulo!_

_Vocês notaram que eu negritei algumas palavras, é para dar uma ajudinha para desvendar o misterio entre Edward e Anthony._

_Meninas eu sei que tem algumas de vocês que já se apegaram ao Lorde Masen, e outras que querem que o Bella fique com o Edward. _

_Vou tentar ajudar você, sem revelar o segredo! Então prestem atenção!_

_****__Quem vocês queriam que o Lorde Masen fosse? Já pensaram? Então você acabou de desvendar quem é o Lorde Masen!_

#E ainda para ajudar

**_Qual é o nome completo do Edward? Já disseram? Então junte os nomes dos dois homens que lutam pelo coração da Bella, que vocês tem o nome do Lorde Masen, e quem ele é._**

_#Só para completar!_

**_Essa Fic é totalmente Beward_**

_Espero ter ajudado kkkkk, eu não posso contar o segredo, mais posso dizé-lo entre linhas *-*_

_Nos proximos capitulos, a historia vai pegar fogo kkkk, se preparem!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça-feira... Fiquem com Deus... E que Ele abençõe nossas familias e a semana que se inicia! Bom Inico de semana para vocês... Robsteijooooossssssssssssss_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bom Diaaa meus amores... Passando rapidinho para postar... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Alistar abriu a portinhola da carruagem e, antes que colocasse a escadinha, Isabella saltou a terra, sem esperar ajuda. Era como se um demônio cavalgasse sobre seus ombros e, com esporas de pánico, impulsionasse-a a avançar. Quase correndo, a jovem se dirigiu ao sólido portal de Masen Hall, ignorando a neve que cobria seus sapatos. Suas saias deixaram uma esteira larga, logo que interrompida pelos diminutos rastros de suas rápidas pegadas.

O violento golpe da gigantesca porta ao fechar-se retumbou na quietude da noite, e Alistar jogou um olhar circunspeto para o interior do veículo, onde Edward, com um irônico sorriso nos lábios, dobrava a manta de pele para colocá-la no assento dianteiro. Depois de tomar sua capa e a da dama, o jovem baixou e se deteve por um instante, olhando a seu redor e permitindo que o ar fresco da noite lhe refrescasse o corpo e a mente.

Isabella passou junto a um aturdido Paul, que ao ouvir a chegada do carro, tinha ido a cumprir com suas obrigações. Sem preocupar-se com a confusão do homem ante seu vôo veloz, a jovem começou a subir as escadas e, ao alcançar a segurança de sua antecâmara, fechou com igual violência a porta de carvalho, assegurando o fechamento com um rápido giro de braço. Só então se deteve para recuperar o fôlego. Devido ao alívio de ter conseguido escapar do ianque, pelo esforço da carreira, ou simplesmente por um terrível, e devastador pânico, o coração lhe palpitou com tal força, que pareceu lhe sacudir o corpo inteiro em cada pulsado.

Os pensamentos de Isabella começaram a correr sob o impacto dos sucessos dessa noite. Pela primeira vez depois das bodas, tinha fechado com segurança a porta de sua antecâmara, e temia que lorde Masen decidisse lhe fazer uma visita e encontrasse a entrada obstruída. Mas muito mais a atemorizava que Edward pudesse penetrar no quarto, a fim de culminar o que tinha começado. A jovem tinha a certeza de que não poderia resistir ao ataque implacável, persuasivo do libertino. Olhe seguia as pisadas, e Isabella tinha a sensação de que, mesmo que embarcasse para o mais longínquo limite da terra, não passaria muito tempo antes que divisasse sobre o horizonte os muito altos mastros de Leah.

A jovem conteve a respiração para ouvir umas lentas pegadas que se aproximavam pelo corredor e, depois de deter-se durante comprido tempo junto a sua porta, voltavam a desvanecer-se em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Inquietava-a que o ianque fora a alojar-se no Masen Hall durante a noite, posto que teria de enfrentar a ele pela manhã. Na carruagem, ela tinha estado a ponto de entregar-se, e a promessa de Edward de continuar com sua busca, tinha-a atemorizada. Todo seu ser ainda ardia com o fogo que ele tinha aceso. Sabia que o contato dessas viris mãos sobre seu corpo, desses insistentes lábios sobre os seus, e o irresistível poder de persuasão desse homem, tinham provocado sua perdição. Não tinha sido capaz de resistir a tanta paixão, e seu orgulho se cambaleou ante o deliberado ataque infligido a seus sentidos. Ele a tinha miserávelmente até esse momento de êxtase, sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo, e agora ela jamais poderia deixar de desejar a repetição de tão devastadora sorte.

Isabella deixou escapar um soluço entrecortado, e se separou da porta. Levou os dedos à têmpora e começou a caminhar inquieta pela habitação. Tinha pronunciado os votos sagrados em uma igreja e, mesmo que o matrimônio não se consumou, achava-se obrigada moralmente a converter-se em uma verdadeira esposa. Não podia trair a seu marido de uma maneira tão desprezível. Ele também a desejava e, entretanto, tinha sabido controlar-se. E se, nesse momento, o lorde decidisse visitá-la, com segurança veria que algo estava mau, e então, ela o que lhe diria? Que tinha estado a ponto de entregar-se a outro homem?

Um violento tremor se apoderou do corpo da jovem. Suas emoções a despedaçavam e não conseguia encontrar paz em seus pensamentos. O que seu coração desejava contrariava tudo aquilo que ela julgava honorável, mas, de uma vez, resultar-lhe impossível cumprir com o que a honra demandava. Ser a esposa de lorde Masen em algo mais que no nome? Submeter-se às paixões de seu marido? Não se sentia capaz de tolerá-lo.

Isabella se deteve junto à imensa poltrona onde lorde Masen estava acostumado a sentar-se e apoiou uma tremente mão no respaldo. Recordou sua surpresa quando tocou a seu marido pela primeira vez. Havia esperado experimentar uma entristecedora sensação de repugnância e, entretanto, tinha-a surpreso não encontrar nenhum indício de deformação ou debilidade. Sob seus dedos, havia sentido a calidez, a vitalidade de músculos firmemente desenvolvidos.

De algum modo, teria que serenar-se antes de enfrentar-se a seu marido. Não podia permitir que ele enxergasse à cor da paixão sobre suas bochechas, ou o morno brilho de desejo em seus olhos. Temia provocar algum conflito entre ambos os homens. Os dois eram capazes de recorrer à violência, e se algum deles resultasse ferido ou morto, ela sofreria para sempre o tortura da culpa e a tristeza.

Na casa reinava um silêncio de morte, tão somente quebrado pela campainha de um relógio distante ao marcar às duas da manhã. Nem pisadas audazes, nem passos lentos e arrastados, ouviam-se perto de seu quarto; nenhuma chamada suave à porta, nem um violento golpe de bengala ou na noite. Uma imensa sensação de alívio começou a invadir a jovem quando se precaveu de que nem Edward nem lorde Masen se achavam em caminho a sua antecâmara.

Isabella apagou os últimos vestígios que ficavam da festa e se vestiu com bata e camisola. Sentou-se na banqueta do tocador e começou a escovar lentamente o cabelo, ao tempo que meditava sobre os acontecimentos da festa. Mil imagens lhe cruzaram pela mente: o baile, o luxo da mansão Talbot, a insistência do homem, os sorrisos depreciativos da Tanya; e seus próprios pensamentos retornaram a Edward. Recordou o momento em que lhe conheceu pela primeira vez. Tinha esperado tão ansiosamente a visita de algum arrumado candidato, que imediatamente lhe tinha acolhido com agrado. Em que seu pai tinha sido o responsável pelo conflito entre ambos, não podia deixar de ruborizar-se ante a mera menção do nome de Edward. Ainda envergonhava a jovem a quem Charlie pudesse ser tão indiferente a seus próprios atos, como se fosse ele quem merecia ser considerado inocente.

Isabella desceu a escova e jogou para trás sua longa cabeleira, permitindo que lhe caísse em ondulantes mechas avermelhadas sobre as costas.

- Sou de verdade filha de meu pai? - murmurou em voz baixa-. É acaso minhas feições que revela o parecido? -inclinou-se para o espelho para olhar sua imagem atentamente-. Talvez eu tenha seus olhos, ou seu nariz. - Moveu a vela para obter uma melhor visão de si mesmo. Logo, elevou o queixo e girou a cabeça de lado a lado, destacando o lábio inferior com um dedo interrogante-. Onde está o parecido? Será físico? -Seus olhos se aumentaram com horror-. Não é físico, a não ser espiritual! Isso! - Fechou a mão em um punho e a levou a coração, ao tempo que observava a imagem que, boquiaberta, reclinava-se com desgosto-. neguei a meu marido seus direitos legítimos e entretanto, cresce em mim este devastador desejo de entregar-lhe a outro. Meu pai se entregou ao jogo e a sua própria cobiça, e me vendeu no leilão. É exatamente o mesmo. Eu levo o sangue de meu pai!

Ficou em pé e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, inclinando-se para o espelho para negar o que este refletia de sua pessoa. - Não o permitirei! Meu marido terá o que lhe prometi!

Sem desejá-lo conscientemente, a jovem se encontrou no corredor e logo frente à porta das antecâmaras de lorde Masen. Antes que pudesse precaver do horror que a aguardava, abriu o sólido painel de madeira, entrou e o fechou atrás de si, para logo voltar-se para correr o ferrolho.

Um pequeno fogo crepitava na chaminé, e embora os cortinados de veludo cotelê cobrissem ambos os lados da cama, aos pés se achavam abertos para receber o calor das chamas. Entre as sombras do interior do leito, houve um leve movimento e logo um murmúrio surdo, profundo, que quebrou o silêncio da habitação.

- Quem se aproxima?

O coração de Isabella começou a pulsar com violência, mas ao igual à Joana Darc ao caminhar para a fogueira, a jovem não pôde retroceder. Avançou lentamente até chegar aos pés da cama. Sobre a tintilhanteluz do fogo, pôde divisar a acurrucada, e retorcida figura de seu marido sob as mantas, e viu como cobria apressadamente a cabeça com um magro tecido de seda.

- Sou Isabella, milord. - Ela desatou o cinturão da bata e a tirou, para logo apoiar um joelho sobre a cama. O silêncio continuou, e então, levantando o outro joelho, subiu para o colchão, para sentar-se sobre os pés. Sua voz tremeu, ao anunciar as razões de sua visita -. Milord, atemoriza-me menos seu aspecto, o que poderia chegar a ser eu se não me converter totalmente em sua esposa. Rogo-lhe que me possua agora, de maneira que não haja mais objeções envoltas em nosso matrimônio.

A jovem se inclinou para frente e estendeu um braço para retirar a máscara de seda, mas seu marido a deteve, tomando a pelo braço. Ainda a escassa distância, Isabella não pôde ver mais que a escura sombra dos olhos depois do lençol.

Lorde Masen sacudiu a cabeça e sussurrou com doçura: - De verdade, meu amor, este rosto provocaria sua fuga. Isabella estendeu a mão para agarrar a dele, e a cabeça de seu marido se inclinou sobre esta. Através do tecido, os lábios masculinos lhe beijaram os dedos, e a jovem se enterneceu ante a infinita doçura desse beijo. Depois de um instante, ele se incorporou e, ao falar, sua voz foi tenra, com uma estranha nota de compaixão, como se compreendesse a dura batalha que se livrava no interior de sua esposa.

- Isabella, meu amor... feche as cortinas.

A jovem se endireitou sobre os joelhos e estendeu os braços para correr os cortinados. A luz do fogo descobriu sua beleza através do diáfano tecido da camisola, revelando as esbeltas curvas de seu corpo. Logo, o tênue reflexo desapareceu para outorgar a plena escuridão à cama. Para Isabella foi como fechar uma pesada porta detrás de si, sem a possibilidade de voltar a abri-la jamais. Obrigada pela honra, tinha ido cumprir com seus deveres de esposa. Entretanto, agora não conseguia reunir as forças suficientes para dar o último passo para tal execução. A jovem ficou paralisada, lutando contra seus medos e o desejo de fugir.

A cama se afundou quando lorde Masen se incorporou para ajoelhar-se frente a ela. Como uma pluma voando para a terra, as mãos do homem se deslizaram sobre os braços de sua esposa e logo a armadura simbólica da camisola se elevou sobre a cabeça da jovem. De uma vez que o objeto caía a um lado, a jovem se viu rodeada pelos poderosos braços de seu marido e apanhada na calidez do corpo masculino. Isabella afogou a exclamação que saía de sua garganta. A surpresa que experimentou não teve nada que ver com uma sensação de repugnância, mas sim com as carícias audazes de seu marido.

A força desse homem era inesperada. Elevou a jovem facilmente para tombá-la no leito. Mesmo que o tecido continuasse separando o rosto disforme do dela, os lábios nus do lorde lhe acariciaram o pescoço e descenderam até posar-se, quentes e úmidos, sobre seu peito, lhe acendendo um fogo que Isabella jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir. Uma palavra apareceu nos lábios da jovem, mas a reprimiu com violência, porque era o nome de outro. Ao advertir o extraviado cursode sua mente, decidiu-se a concentrar-se com força em seus propósitos. Apertou ansiosamente seu corpo contra o de seu marido, e ao lhe deslizar uma mão pelo pescoço, encontrou uma larga e rugosa cicatriz que lhe delineava os proeminentes músculos das costas.

Isso serve para convencer-la de que era lorde Masen quem lhe estava fazendo o amor. Era seu marido, não Edward Cullen.

A jovem se aferrou a essa idéia, ao tempo que as carícias do homem se tornavam mais audazes, explorando os segredos de seu corpo feminino com a segurança de um amante perito. Ela não deixava de surpreender-se, porque tinha esperado uma brusca ansiedade e uma insegura estupidez. Mas ele era tão doce... tão incrivelmente doce... A mão do lorde percorreu com deliberada lentidão cada canto dos contornos de sua esposa como se saboreasse cada um de seus descobrimentos, e ela tremia uma e outra vez ante a mais ligeira carícia.

Ele se moveu entre as coxas da jovem, e ela soltou uma breve exclamação quando a feroz espada se introduziu na delicadeza de sua femenidade. Isabella experimentou uma dor repentina, fugaz, quando a carne se rasgou sob a avassaladora pressão. A masculinidade de seu marido a penetrou, e ela mordeu o lábio para sufocar um grito, ocultando o rosto sob o musculoso pescoço do lorde. A jovem lhe cravou as unhas nas costas, mas ele não pareceu notá-lo e, com os lábios, continuou lhe acariciando as orelhas e a frente. A respiração de lorde Masen se torno áspera, rouca, entrecortada, e Isabella pôde perceber os violentos batimentos do coração de seu marido contra seu peito nu. Com incrível cuidado ele começou a mover-se, lentamente ao princípio, e a aguda e aguda dor desapareceu. Os suaves casulos rosados se arrepiaram sob o endurecido pêlo que cobria o peito do homem. A jovem começou a seguir os movimentos dos quadris de seu marido, e ambos se entregaram a um selvagem frenesi que os fez subir até vertiginosas alturas. O incrível prazer que Isabella acabava de experimentar a fez retorcer-se e arquear os quadris contra os do homem. Os dois remontaram em um precipitado vôo, ascendendo juntos até que a atmosfera se tornou densa, embriagadora. Isabella gemeu, desejando mais e mais, e ele o entregou. Era uma meta conjunta que ambos os corpos procuravam alcançar, flexionando os músculos, entrelaçando as pernas.

E um suave grito escapou dos lábios da jovem quando a auréola de sorte os rodeou, banhando-os com uma onda de prazer que era destinado a morrer jamais. Lenta, muito lentamente, ambos retornaram a terra, esgotados, exaustos, mas plenamente satisfeitos com a união de seus corpos.

Na esteira da paixão, Isabella se agarrou contra seu marido, convencida de que Anthony Masen não era um caracol vazio a não ser um homem de extraordinária capacidade e destreza. Igual à mansão, embora cicatrizado e queimado no exterior, guardava em seu interior um sem-fim de qualidades superiores ao normal. A jovem deslizou uma mão pelo cacheado pêlo do peito masculino e descendeu para a perna que o lorde cuidadosamente tinha apoiado sobre ela. Uma vez mais, os poderosos dedos de seu marido a detiveram, tomando a pela mão. - Recorde o que tem, Isabella - lhe advertiu ele em um suave sussurro-. É teu tudo o que posso te dar neste mundo. Não tente à sorte além deste instante, porque me causaria uma terrivelmente pena ver esta noite convertida em um momento de ódio. Isabella tentou protestar, mas o dedo do lorde se posou sobre seus lábios para silenciá-la.

- Você pode estar preparada, meu amor, mas eu não. - E se moveu para cobrir a jovem com a manta e protegê-la do frio. Agrada-me senti-la entre meus braços, e é meu desejo que durma junto a mim, até despertar à manhã. Ficará?

- Sim, Anthony. - Se agarrou a ele, mas a risada grave, asmática de seu marido a fez retirar-se, tentando ver os olhos que não eram a não ser escuras sombras detrás do tecido de seda-. Acaso há algo que te diverte?

- Dormir! Me será impossível contigo em meus braços.

- Prefere que me retire? - perguntou Isabella, lhe apoiando uma mão sobre a cama.

- Jamais! - Ele a estreitou em um forte abraço, enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço da jovem-. Guardarei isto durante toda uma eternidade - disse-lhe com voz áspera-, e embora possa ser amaldiçoado na manhã, não permitirei que finalize tão logo. - Amaldiçoado? Como é isso?

- Explicarei-lhe isso mais tarde, meu amor. Agora, dedicarei-me a saborear os deleites que trouxeste até mim.

A luz do sol penetrou brandamente no sonho de Isabella, e seus olhos se abriram quando pressentiu uma presença na borda da cama. A imensa figura negra de seu marido enchia quase por completo a abertura que ficava entre os cortinados de veludo cotelê. Detrás dele, a luz do novo dia alagava a antecâmara e, na brilhante luz, a jovem já não divisou a forma de uma besta, a não ser a de um homem de largos ombros, oculto sob uma máscara de couro escuro e um tétrico traje negro. Com segurança, depois de uma noite tão ditosa, era só um truque da memoria o que o fazia vê-lo mais alto e mais erguido. Isabella percebeu o calor do olhar de seu marido e pestanejou para desprezar os últimos rastros de sonho de seus olhos.

- Bom dia - murmurou, com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

- Um excelente dia, meu amor, e tudo graças a vocêi - respondeu o com voz áspera.

Ante o tenro aviso da intimidade que ambos tinham compartilhado, um suave tom rosado coloriu as bochechas da jovem que se estendeu para seu delicado pescoço de marfim. A noite tinha brindado ao casal um prazer sublime, inesperado, e ela ainda não saía de seu assombro.

Isabella se cobriu com o lençol e aceitou a mão enluvada que lhe oferecia, para incorporar-se e girar suas largas pernas para um flanco da cama. Lorde Masen saboreou o espetáculo dos esbeltos membros de seda e, quando o lençol caiu, as cativantes curvas dos seios. E estendeu um braço para alisar os despenteados cachos de cabelo sobre os ombros da jovem e, com um dedo, percorreu-lhe a pálida pele do pescoço até a orelha. Isabella esfregou a bochecha contra a mão enluvada, surpreendendo ao lorde com o quente brilho de seus olhos.

- Já não me teme, querida? - perguntou-lhe ele com voz rouca. Então, a jovem advertiu que todas suas ansiedades se desvaneceram. Mesmo que a máscara continuava sendo uma barreira entre ambos, já não a inquietava e, com o tempo, desapareceria também.

- Sinto-me feliz de ser sua esposa em todos os sentidos, Anthony - murmurou ela.

O compromisso que essas palavras implicavam aniquilou a lorde Masen, quem não pôde pronunciar uma resposta válida. Jamais tinha esperado que a menina se entregasse a uma horripilante besta e, menos ainda, que tentasse agora destruir os obstáculos que os separavam. O que tinha que pensar dessa jovem? Acaso se tinha apaixonado pela besta? Havia ele ganho, ou perdido, a partida? Isabella lhe apoiou uma mão vacilante sobre o braço.

- Ambos temos muitas coisas que aprender do outro, e fica toda uma vida por fazê-lo. Inquieta-me não ter visto seu rosto jamais, e me pergunto se poderia ceder...

- Não, não posso. - Se afastou e arrastou sua pesada bota sobre o tapete. Deteve-se frente à chaminé e, depois de observar as ondulantes chama durante comprido tempo, jogou a cabeça para trás, movendo-a lentamente de um lado a outro, como se quisesse aliviar uma terrível dor. Agora que a jovem lhe tinha entregue, resultava-lhe mais difícil desfazer-se da máscara. Com isso, só obteria que sua esposa lhe odiasse, e então, ele perderia tudo.

- Você me deu tempo - disse-lhe ela com suavidade, lhe interrompendo os pensamentos-. Do mesmo modo agora esperarei eu.

Ele se voltou para olhá-la e encontrou um doce sorriso esperando-o. Nesse momento, teve que lutar para controlar um irresistível impulso. Só isso pôde fazer para evitar tomar a sua esposa entre seus braços, desfazer-se da máscara e as luvas, e beijar esses tenros lábios até miná-los. Mas o sentido comum prevaleceu. Teria que aguardar o momento justo, ou perder a perfeita rosa que, com tanto cuidado, tinha sustentado entre suas mãos.

- Hoje estarei ausente por um tempo - declarou ele, medindo as palavras com cautela-. O senhor Cullen se reunirá contigo na sala para o café da manhã. Não acredito que eu retorne antes que ele parta. Poderia lhe apresentar minhas desculpas?

Isabella afastou o olhar da inexpressiva máscara ao perceber a repentina onda de calor que subiu por suas bochechas. Edward era a última pessoa que desejava ver essa manhã, mas não pôde encontrar nenhuma desculpa adequada para negar-se à petição de seu marido. Quando por fim respondeu, seu gesto afirmativo foi apenas perceptível.

Com desespero, Isabella tentou aferrar-se a sua recente condição de esposa, mas uma molesta lembrança a atormentava e o fazia estar reciosa em apresentar-se frente a esse homem. Inclusive

no clímax de sua paixão, nesse instante de ditoso êxtase, um suave aroma tinha penetrado em sua mente, pertubando com efêmeras imagens do bem delineado perfil do ianque.

A jovem se deteve na torre para recuperar a calma, embora nada parecia capaz de diminuir os violentos batimentos do coração de seu coração. Aturdida, observou um pequeno atoleiro de água que tinha ficado sobre o chão, depois de que algum pé descuidado tivesse transportado neve até a entrada. Olhou-lhe, e não conseguiu lhe ver, posto que sua mente se encontrava embotada pela presença do homem que a aguardava na sala. Estremeceu-se ante a só idéia de enfrentá-lo, e soube que sua consternação não poderia ter sido mais intensa embora lhe tivesse entregue sua virgindade. O calor da vergonha subiu às bochechas, e nenhum pensamento reconfortante foi a aliviá-la frente à lembrança daqueles momentos que, juntos, tinham compartilhado na carruagem.

Quando a jovem entrou na sala, encontrou-o frente ao fogo, sentado na poltrona de lorde Masen, com as pernas estendidas. Ela lhe aproximou, e ele imediatamente ficou em pé para observá-la. Um leve sorriso vacilante se desenhou nos lábios do homem e, embora os olhos verdes percorressem por completo a figura da menina, estes não lançaram os brilhos lascivos que, outras vezes, tinham-na feito ruborizar.

- É.. esperava que você já tivesse partisse - comentou Isabella com tom hesitante.

- Esperei para vê-la, milady - murmurou ele.

A jovem desviou ansiosamente o olhar. Essa voz cálida, masculina, nunca deixava de alterar seus sentidos.

- Não deve fazê-lo, Edward. A noite transcorreu, e dela não ficarão sequelas. Me... sinto-me culpada por havê-lo animado, em certo modo, a esquecer seu decoro, mas prometo que não voltará a acontecer.

- Seriamente prefere você à besta, Isabella? - perguntou ele com calma.

- Sinto afeto por lorde Masen - afirmou a jovem com desespero, e umas lágrimas começaram a aparecer em seus olhos, Fechou fortemente os punhos contra suas saias de seda, e olhou ao homem para lhe falar em tom quase suplicante-. Ele é meu marido. E não estou disposta a lhe desonrar, nem a ele, nem o nome Masen!

Isabella reprimiu um soluço e, levando uma mão a sua boca tremula, girou-se. Edward lhe aproximou e, inclinando-se por cima do ombro da jovem, falou-lhe com tom suave, enquanto ela secava com fúria as umedecidas pestanas.

- Não chore, carinho - suplicou ele-. Não posso tolerar vê-la tão culpada.

- Então, parta - rogou-lhe ela-. Parta e me deixe em paz.

Edward franziu o sobrecenho com expressão preocupada. - Por minha própria vida, meu amor, não posso fazer isso.

- Por que não? - perguntou a jovem, girando-se para lhe olhar à cara.

Ele baixou o olhar e, com ar pensativo, observou o chão de pedra durante um comprido momento. Quando seus olhos voltaram a topar-se com a menina, seu olhar foi direto e penetrante.

- Porque me apaixonei por você.

Isabella lhe observou em silêncio, aturdida por semelhante declaração. Como podia ser possível? O era um homem de mundo, habituado às conquistas e vitórias fáceis. Não se tratava de um moço inexperiente, capaz de entregar o coração à primeira moça bela que lhe sorria. O que tinha feito ela para merecer tal distinção? Em sua maior parte, comportou-se como uma jovem arisca e teimosa, sempre desconfiando das intenções do homem. Como podia ele amá-la?

- Não se falará mais disto - murmurou ela com desespero.

- Acaso não o falar acalmará a ferida? - perguntou Edward, e começou a passear-se pela habitação com crescente fúria-. Maldição, Isabella! Segui-a de uma ponta a outra do país, tentei-o tudo para obter que você me visse como um homem, mas meus esforços foram inúteis. Você ainda segue me considerando um malvado monstro que ultrajou cruelmente a sua família. Prefere aproximar uma besta ao peito e nutri-lo com os doces prazeres do matrimônio, antes que tomar a mim como marido. Acaso me tornei louco? Pode me dizer por que um homem cordato poderia querer apegar-se a suas saias, esperando receber uma mínima porção de afeto, enquanto você se dedica a deleitar a mais horripilante das bestas? Se acreditar que não sinto ciúmes de seu marido, me permita lhe assegurar, senhora, que está muito equivocada! Detesto essa máscara! Ódio essa perna disforme! Aborreço com essa pesada bengala! O tem o que eu desejo, e o silêncio não suavizará absolutamente essa tortura!

Um titileio de baixela anunciou a entrada de um servente na sala, mas Edward estava exasperado e, sem logo que girar-se, fez um gesto para indicar ao Paul que se retirasse.

- Fora daqui, homem!

- Edward! -exclamou Isabella, e deu dois passos vacilantes para seguir ao aturdido criado, mas Edward lhe aproximou lhe dirigindo um olhar fulminante.

- Fique onde está, senhora! Ainda não terminei com você.

- Você não tem direito a dar ordens aqui - protestou ela com crescente ira-. Esta é a casa de meu marido!

-Eu reparto ordens onde demônios me agradem, e por uma vez, você ficará quieta e me escutará até o final! Extremamente irritada, Isabella lhe respondeu:

- Você pode dirigir aos homens de seu casco de navio ao seu prazer, senhor Cullen, mas não tem tal autoridade nesta casa! Bom dia!

Logo depois de levantar as saias, a jovem deu meia volta e se dirigiu airadamente para a torre, até que ouviu o som de rápidas pegadas que a seguiam. Então, um repentino pânico a invadiu, temerosa de protagonizar tal escândalo que não o fora possível levantar a vista ante os serventes... ou ante seu marido. Correu para a entrada e, esquivando o atoleiro, começou a subir as escadas a toda velocidade. Logo que tinha alcançado o quarto degrau, quando ouviu uma patínada, um violento golpe, e logo um potente grunhido seguido por uma furiosa maldição. Quando Isabella se girou, Edward acabava de estelar se contra a parede, logo depois de deslizar as costas sobre o chão. Durante um instante, ela o observou preocupada ante a imagem do digno cavalheiro, escancarado pelo piso da maneira mais indigna. Mas quando ele elevou a cabeça para olhá-la com ira apenas reprimida, Isabella não pôde conter a risada, provocando no homem uma sombria expressão de cólera.

- Machucou-se? - perguntou a jovem com doçura. - Sim! Meu orgulho ficou bastante machucado!

- Oh, isso se remediará, senhor - disse ela entre risadas, recolhendo as saias para sentar-se decorosamente no primeiro degrau; moveu os olhos com diversão-. Mas deveria ser cuidadoso. Se tão pequeno atoleiro de água pode fazê-lo cair tão bruscamente, aconselharia-lhe não navegar além destas costas.

- Não foi o atoleiro de água o que provocou minha queda, a não ser uma irascível mulherzinha que dirige seus dardos para mim cada vez que lhe apresenta a oportunidade.

- Já vai você me acusar depois de que veio aqui bufando e soprando como um touro encolerizado? - Soltou uma risada rouca, cética-. Seriamente, Edward, deveria sentir-se envergonhado. Atemorizou ao Paul e quase me faz tragar o coração.

- Isso é impossível, senhora, porque essa coisa certamente a tem frio e duro como aço.

- Está você ressentido - arreganhou-lhe Isabella com arrogância - porque não tenho me caido deprimida a seus pés.

-Estou furioso porque você não faz mais que negar o fato de que deveria ser minha esposa! - declarou ele com firmeza. Pegadas nas escadas atraiu o olhar de ambos. Aggie baixou os degraus com indiferença, ao parecer, sem advertir a expressão sombria de Edward. A dama pediu permissão e passou junto a sua ama. Finalmente, ao chegar ao nível do chão, contemplou ao homem com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

- Não está você um pouco crescido para andar se jogando pelo chão, senhor?

Lançou um olhar reprovador a Isabella, que acabava de sufocar uma leve risita, e ficou de pé, sacudindo-lhe calções e as mangas da jaqueta.

- Vejo que aqui não sou bem-vindo. Portanto, partirei-me e deixarei que ambas se deleitem, assim se possível, com a presença de lorde Masen.

- Não se vá zangado, senhor - suplicou-lhe Aggie -. Ainda não comeu nada. Fique e coma com a encantadora ama. Edward soltou um rouco grunhido depreciativo.

- Sem dúvida, encontrarei mais cálida companhia na estalagem o javali».

Isabella elevou a cabeça. A idéia de que ele pudesse procurar consolo nos braços do Jéssica a angustiava e despertava seu ciúmes. A imagem da imensa, musculosa figura de Edward apanhada entre as pernas dessa sensual prostituta rasgou o coração da jovem. Não podia tolerar que lhe fizesse amor com outra mulher, mesmo que apenas algumas horas antes, ela tinha se entregado a seu marido. As bochechas de Isabella se ruborizaram ante o conflito que se livrava em seu interior, e então a moça estalou com fúria.

- Então, parta! -gritou-. E apresse-se! Com sorte, até poderei me esquecer de que você existe!

Edward olhou a jovem com o cenho franzido, ao tempo que Aggie se retirava rápido e discretamente.

- É isso o que realmente quer? -perguntou ele-. Não voltar ver-me jamais?

-Sim, senhor Cullen! -exclamou ela com amarga ira-. Assim é como o quero!

Edward amaldiçoou em silêncio, antes de grunhir:

- Se for isso o que a dama deseja, então, é exatamente isso o que terá!

Abriu a porta e saiu fazendo que a porta se fechasse violentamente a suas costas. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Isabella subiu rapidamente as escadas para sua antecâmara, onde, imitando as maneiras de Edward, separou-se do resto do mundo com uma violenta portada.

Depois do almoço, a persistente ira impulsionou a Isabella a procurar ar fresco além dos muros silenciosos e escuros da mansão.

Mal humoradamente, a jovem chutou uma pequena pedra que tinha diante de si. Esta ricocheteou, e ela a seguiu com o olhar até um lugar perto do muro, onde um broto de cor quebrava a monotonia da neve e dos opacos cinzas e torrados de um arbusto. Ali, tremendo desamparada frente à brisa, havia uma minúscula rosa vermelha. A planta era débil, como se esse único casulo que, por algum milagre, tinha separado sua beleza na metade do inverno.

Maravilhada, Isabella tomou o frágil broto entre as mãos e se inclinou para aspirar à delicada fragrância que emanava das pétalas cor carmesim. Seus pensamentos retrocederam ao passado, quando, tempos atrás, seus sonhos abrigavam a imagem de um principe oferecendo uma bela rosa para expressar seu amor à dama, e recordou uma antiga lenda, onde uma rosa encontrada no inverno entranhava a promessa do verdadeiro amor.

Isabella tocou as delicadas pétalas e, por um instante, imaginou um cavalheiro com brilhante elmo prateado e rosto muito familiar. Na ilusão, ele lutava arduamente para resgatar a de seu desventurado destino e, ao fazê-lo, convertia-se em seu herói, seu único amor. Ele se inclinava para tomá-la entre seus braços, e então, o cavalheiro de elmo prateado se desvanecia na gelada brisa que varria o jardim, para desaparecer para sempre da vista da jovem.

Isabella deixou escapar um trêmulo e prolongado suspiro. O coração parecia lhe pesar como chumbo, e suplicava um alívio para semelhante carga. Mas não houve auxílio. Nenhum brilho resplandecente iluminou sua sombria tristeza. Edward tinha ido e, talvez, não retornasse jamais.

Lorde Masen retornou tarde essa noite. Umas quantas velas interrompiam a penumbra dos escuros corredores, e sob a tênue luz das chamas, o amo andava, como um fantasma, através da casa. Com silenciosas pegadas, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu pelo corredor por volta do quarto de Isabella. O homem entreabriu apenas a porta e se apoiou contra o marco, para deleitar seu ofegante olhar com a figura estendida na cama. A suave, e regular respiração da jovem revelou a profundidade de seu sonho. Ela se encontrava deitada com o rosto para a chaminé e uma mão debaixo do travesseiro. Sua larga cabeleira se perdia na escuridão, e ele soube que se aproxima-se para abraçá-la, a abundante juba o banharia com sua encantadora fragrância. A figura de Isabella frente a seus olhos fez realidade a imagem que lhe tinha assaltado durante todo o dia: o de uma mulher incrivelmente bela que lhe esquentava o sangue além do possível.

Com supremo cuidado para não delatar sua presença, o lorde atravessou a habitação e correu os cortinados de veludo cotelê para obscurecer o interior da cama. Caminhou para um lado do leito e retirou as luvas e a máscara. Em seguida, convertido em uma pálida sombra noturna, deslizou-se sob as mantas. Circundado pelas cortinas de veludo, o homem se transformou em um mero movimento em meio da completa esuridão. Um suave suspiro escapou dos lábios de Isabella, e ele a abraçou pelas costas. Logo depois de aspirar à fragrância da avermelhada cabeleira, o lorde se pos a um lado as ondas de seda para beijar a tenra nuca da jovem. Então, deslizou a mão por debaixo da camisola, procurando a feminina suavidade da mulher.

Isabella se adaptou às suaves carícias masculinas, oscilando entre um mundo real e fantasioso, enquanto escorregadios olhos verde a observavam com um singular brilho. Um Potente perfume embriagou seus sentidos, e o calor desse corpo firme, musculoso, penetrou através do delicado tecido de sua camisola. Ela estremeceu, e então o homem sussurrou:

- Não posso te deixar sozinha. - Posou os lábios sobre o delicado ombro da jovem-. Só de pensar em ti acelera os batimentos de meu coração e acordada em mim tão fervente desejo, que devo te buscar, ou tolerar a tortura de não te ter. Cativaste-me, Isabella. A besta se converteu em seu escravo.

A camisola desapareceu na escuridão, com apenas um murmúrio que evidenciasse sua queda sobre o chão. A mente de Isabella emergiu a superfície do mundo real quando o lorde a estreitou contra a cálida nudez de seu masculino corpo. Os peitos da jovem adquiriram calor com as lentas e suaves caricias do homem, que lhe enviaram ardentes labaredas de paixão. O continuou explorando os esbeltos contornos femininos, seguindo a arredondada curva dos quadris; o coração do Isabella começou a pulsar com violência. Um gemido entrecortado escapou dos lábios da menina quando as carícias masculinas se intensificaram, invadindo a intimidade de sua feminilidade e enaldecendo seus sentidos com espectadora ansiedade.

Ele apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem e lhe empurrou as costas contra o leito; Isabella conteve a respiração quando os úmidos lábios masculinos se moveram lentamente sobre os suaves casulos de seus peitos. Os beijos do lorde descenderam até posar-se na cintura e no abdômen, deixando, a seu passo, um atalho de fogo que ameaçava consumindo-a. A jovem permaneceu imóvel, ofegante, enquanto ele se incorporava na escuridão. Com as pernas entreabertas, ela recebeu a presença masculina, logo lançou uma exclamação quando a invasora calidez a penetrou. As mãos de Isabella deslizaram sobre os ombros do homem, encontrando a cicatriz que a ajudava a apagar o rosto do Edward da mente. Então, com movimento hipnótico, os rosto dele acariciaram os seus, afundando a chamejante espada, até converter-se em uma doce, enlevada tortura. Em meio de sua sorte, Isabella respondeu arqueando a coluna, e os olhos verde a observaram, uma vez que ela deslizava as mãos fazia os quadris firmes e musculosos do homem. Na mente da jovem, as familiares lacunas verdes brilharam vitoriosas, mas ela não estava em condições de ordenar obediência a sua razão, e nesse momento, não lhe importo qual era a imagem que seus pensamentos criavam na escuridão.

Na quietude que seguiu à paixão, Isabella se agarrou satisfeita sob o calor da imensa figura masculina que tinha a seu lado. Ele se achava estendido de lado, com o rosto para ela

e o pé direito estendido fora do alcance das sedosas pernas da jovem, que descansavam sobre as firmes coxas masculinas.

O único som que interrompia o silêncio era o surdo tic-tac de um distante relógio. Pesados cortinados que rodeavam a cama impediam o passar do menor brilho, encerrando a ambos em escura intimidade. Mesmo assim, Isabella se sentiu pertubada pelas fugazes impreções de um bem delineado perfil e quentes olhos verdes.

- Estiveste bebendo - murmurou ela com suavidade.

- Sim - respondeu ele com voz áspera e lhe sussurrante, e a beijou na fronte-. Temo que me atordoou meu desejo por ti.

A jovem sorriu na escuridão.

- Seu desejo tem o aroma de uma potente bebida.

- Minha tortura não se aliviou com uma ou duas taças. A bebida só aumentou meus veementes desejos.

- Por que não voltou para casa? Estava-te aguardando. Ele respondeu com uma breve risada.

- Sim, e retornaria a ti a plena luz, se o dia não tivesse sido realmente desastroso. Acaso não compreende quão cativante é, mulher?

- Não entendo - respondeu ela, confundida.

- Estou apanhado na escuridão, Isabella. Só posso vir a ti quando a noite possa ocultar meu rosto. Entretanto, aninha-se em mim um fervente desejo de tomar entre meus braços sob a luz do sol, quando puder verte ruborizar com o calor da paixão. Meu inferno é estar condenado a ser a besta da noite.

Transcorreu muito tempo antes que despertasse em Isabella um certo interesse pela estranha figura que jazia a seu lado na cama. A respiração profunda e regular de seu marido lhe confirmou que se achava dormido e, e deu uma leve risada, a mão da jovem deslizou vacilante sobre o contorno masculino, para alcançar os quadris e descender, com supremo cuidado, até que a cicatriz de uma queimadura sobre a coxa a deteve. Não legou a descobrir até onde se estendia a ferida, mas não se atreveu a averiguá-lo. Afastou a mão quando um leve calafrio lhe correu pelas costas, e se perguntou se alguma vez conseguiria abandonar por completo seus escrúpulos.

O ornamentado da carruagem pessoal de lorde Talbot se deteve frente à mansão Masen uma semana depois do grande baile. Os dois lacaios saltaram a terra e, enquanto um corria a sujeitar os cavalos, o outro colocava apressadamente uma pequena escadinha sob a portinhola, antes de abri-la. Um sapato adornado com uma fivela dourada apareceu e se posou com cautela sobre o degrau, seguido pela engalanada figura de lorde Talbot. Ao baixar, o homem olhou em redor com arrogância e se acomodou a suntuosa capa sobre os ombros. O lacaio se adiantou para golpear o gigantesco fecho da porta da mansão, enquanto sua senhoria caminhava melindrosamente para a torre de entrada, carregando na mão esquerda um pacote envolto em seda.

Paul se apresentou para escoltar ao Talbot para a habitação contigüa à sala principal, onde lorde Masen e sua dama receberiam à visita.

Com a precisão própria de um acostumado diplomático, Talbot abordou o tema que lhe fala levado à mansão.

- Devo me desculpar pela tardia desta reunião. Só posso alegar em meu favor a urgência de outros assuntos e uma falta total de cooperação por parte do clima.

A voz grave e lhe sussurrem lhe respondeu com igual franqueza. - Bem-vindo a Masen Hall. -A mão enluvada assinalou uma poltrona próxima-. Por que não se senta aqui, junto ao fogo? De uma vez que Eleazar Talbot tomava o assento devotado, seus olhos se posaram sobre a Isabella, deleitando-se com a incrível beleza da jovem.

- É agradável voltar a vê-la, lady Masen, espero que tenha estado você bem.

- Muito bem, obrigado-. A moça logo inclinou a cabeça ao corresponder à saudação.

- Trouxe alguns registros das rendas que cobrei em sua ausência - declarou Talbot ao tempo que mostrava o livro de balanços-. Certamente, você compreenderá que houve gastos que tivemos que deduzir, e estes alcançam uma considerável soma. Tivemos que contratar alguns guardas para o amparo de suas terras e propriedades. Os animais de rapina tivessem destroçado o lugar pedra por pedra, e além disso, não muita gente aceita a traidores em sua terra.

A cabeça mascarada se elevou, e a voz áspera de lorde Masen perguntou com tom severo:

- Traidores? O que quer dizer?

- Bom, todos aqui sabem que seu pai vendeu seu apoio aos escoceses. Casou-se com a filha daquele chefe... -Talbot agitou uma mão, enquanto tratava de recordar-. Qual era seu nome? Foi faz já tanto tempo que me temo que o esqueci.

- Cullen - respondeu lorde Masen com brutalidade-. Esme Cullen.

Eleazar Talbot lhe observou surpreso.

- Cullen? Refere-se você ao mesmo nome do Edward Cullen?

- Sim. - O amo da casa inclinou a cabeça-. O mesmo. Minha mãe e ele são parentes.

- São? – Eleazar captou a repercussão da palavra-. Quer você dizer que sua mãe ainda segue viva? -Fechou a boca, enquanto o outro assentia e ele tratava de ordenar seus pensamentos-. Sinto muito, acreditei que a dama tinha morrido - murmurou, algo distante.

Lorde Masen se apoiou sobre sua sólida bengala, exigindo a atenção do outro com seu tenebroso aspecto.

- Mesmo que os assaltantes tentaram nos apanhar e nos matar a todos, nós conseguimos escapar. Minha mãe vive. Talbot franziu ligeiramente o sobrecenho.

- E os filhos? O que aconteceu com eles?

O interesse do Isabella aumentou, intensificado pela menção da palavra «filhos». Tinha vivido com a idéia de que havia um único filho e, uma vez mais, precaveu-se do pouco que lhe tinha contado seu marido a respeito de sua família. O lorde parecia muito reservado a respeito, como relutante a compartilhar com ela essa parte de sua vida. Embora se mantivesse calada durante a conversação, escutou com atenção cada palavra, esperando extrair na informação que provavelmente, de outra forma, nunca haveria de obter.

Lorde Masen se girou para um lado quando respondeu a pergunta,

- Ambos escaparam com ela.

- Presumo que é você o maior, posto que leva o título de lorde - demarcou Talbot-. Mas, o que ocorreu com o menor? Vive ele ainda?

Os olhos ocultos depois da máscara se posaram sobre o homem.

- Conforme acredito, ele goza de boa saúde. Em um futuro, terá você a oportunidade de lhe conhecer.

Eleazar Talbot conseguiu inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça. - É obvio, isso me agradará muito.

Lorde Masen agitou uma mão enluvada para o livro de balanços.

- Estávamos discutindo as rendas que você cobrou. Se for esse o registro que leva você delas, dedicarei-me a revisá-lo em meu tempo livre.

Talbot pareceu resistente em entregar-lhe.

- Há alguns gastos que me agradaria explicar.

- Sem dúvida terei muitas perguntas que lhe formular depois ter estudado suas cifras - respondeu o anfitrião.

Isabella notou os esforços de lorde Talbot para se controlar os tensos músculos de seu rosto. O homem estava obviamente irritado, mas seu anfitrião não lhe deixava alternativa possível. Com certos reparos, Eleazar entregou o livro.

- Terei em conta que houve alguma soma de dinheiro destinado ao amparo de minhas terras - declarou lorde Masen, de uma vez que apoiava o livro sobre uma mesa-. E, se me surgir alguma pergunta, será você o a quem recorerei. Posso de repente, enviar a um homem a procurar os documentos...

- Os... extraviei. -O rosto do Nigel Talbot avermelhou, enquanto se esforçava por encontrar uma explicação-. Depois de tanto tempo, não esperará que recorde onde se encontram.

- Sou um homem paciente - assegurou-lhe lorde Mase com um tom quase amável, apesar da aspereza de sua voz-. Acredita que lhe bastarão duas semanas para encontrá-los?

Talbot balbuciou uma resposta. -Não... não estou... seguro.

- Um mês, então? Fixaremos um mês de prazo e veremos no que resulta. Enviarei a meu administrador aproximadamente dentro de um mês. Suponho que esse lapso será suficiente. -A

mão enluvada agarrou do braço a lorde Talbot com um gesto quase familiar, enquanto lhe conduzia para a porta-. Levará algum tempo revisar todas as contas, mas desejo que saiba que nosso lar estará sempre aberto cada vez que você ou sua encantadora filha decidam nos visitar.

- Anthony?

O lorde se voltou ante a chamada de sua esposa, que lhe aproximava da sala,

- Sim, meu amor?

A expressão no rosto da jovem revelava confusão. - por que não me contaste que tinhas um irmão menor?

Tomou ambas as mãos.

- Espantaria-te, meu amor, se conhecesse todos os segredos dos Masen. No momento, quanto menos saiba, melhor. - Então, há algo que me oculta - insistiu ela.

- Com o tempo, querida, se inteirará de tudo o que terá que saber a respeito de mim e de minha família. Até então, rogo-te que confie em mim.

- É muito perigoso o jogo que iniciaste com lorde Talbot -advertiu-lhe a jovem-. Assusta-me quando deliberadamente lhe provoca.

A máscara de couro proferiu uma risada asmática.

- Só lhe estou oferecendo um pouco de carne para mastigar. É a melhor forma que conheço de decidir se for na verdade um cordeiro ou um lobo o que se esconde baixo essa extravagante pele. Isabella sorriu com pesar.

- Sua vestimenta é realmente um pouco recarregada.

Lorde Masen apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o bengala e falou em um sussurro sibilante.

- Sim, milady, e embora o fato não resulte tão agradável como despir a ti, tenho intenções de despir ao homem por completo.

* * *

_Gostaram? Espero que sim *-*_

_Estamos na reta final... mais ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer!_

_( Desculpém não ter postado antes... mais o frio está acabando comigo... E estou sentindo mais dor de cabeça que o comum, não consigo ficar olhando para computador por muito tempo... e me perdoem se vocês viram alguns erros ai em cima, é que não deu para revisar... Sorry meninas)_

_Tenham um otimo final de semana... E até Sabado! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	17. Chapter 17

_Oi meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Boa noite! Não postei antes porque estava adaptando três livros históricos, e logo vou postar para vocês, e quando eu começo adaptar se eu parar eu meia que me perco kkkk, desculpe-me! Mas hoje vou postar um capitulo que a nossa Bellinha vai começar a ficar com o pé atras com o Edward e o marido... Então bora ler! Boa leitura! Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Na sexta-feira seguinte, a carruagem de lorde Masen se deteve frente a uma indescritível casa em Carlisle. A figura escura desembarcou do veículo e elevou a cabeça para falar com o Alistar, que permaneceu no assento do chofer.

Depois lorde Masen deu meia volta e caminhou para a entrada da casa, golpeando energicamente a porta.

Depois de toda uma tarde de bate-papo e bebidas, Alistar retornou à modesta casa da cidade e à hora assinalada de antemão, a porta se abriu para dar passo ao aleijado.

Antes de subir à carruagem, lorde Masen se girou para olhar a casa. Em uma janela de um piso superior, correu-se uma cortina e, um delicado lenço de dama se agitou em sinal de despedida. Ele elevou a mão brevemente e logo subiu ao veículo, fechando a portinhola detrás de si. Um instante depois sua bengala golpeou energicamente contra o teto do carro, e Alistar em um potente estalo, insistindo aos cavalos a empreender a marcha a toda velocidade.

Abandonaram Carlisle e, depois de percorrer alguns quilômetros, atravessaram a pequena aldeia de Wrae. Ao deixar atrás a cidade, Alistar acelerou a marcha dos corcéis; quando caiu a noite, já tinham percorrido grande parte do trajeto de volta a casa.

Avançaram velozmente junto a um denso bosque e, ao passar, outro ruído se somou ao murmúrio das rodas: o som de cascos de cavalo. Alistar olhou nervosamente por cima do ombro e viu um grupo de cavaleiros saindo das árvores. Golpeou o teto do carro com a manga de seu látego, para logo deixá-lo cair sobre o lombo dos cavalos, lhes forçando a empreender um enérgico galope.

A carreira se iniciou, e as quatro bestas com seus lustrosos arnês de couro marcaram um passo diabólico. Os perseguidores estavam resolvidos a alcançar o veículo e detê-lo, mas a carruagem se mantinha sempre fora de seu alcance.

Mais adiante apareceu uma curva pronunciada, que deixaria à presa fora de vista, e os caçadores aceleraram a marcha. Equilibraram-se para a curva do caminho e, por um momento, perderam o passo, confundidos. A carruagem continuou avançando e, sobre seus rastros, apareceu um cavaleiro encapuzado, com uma ampla capa que revoava na brisa noturna. O cavalo era negro, lustroso, e sua crína e cauda ondulavam como estandartes de ébano ao vento. A confusão dos perseguidores foi substituída pela decisão de derrubar ao intruso, e aceleraram o passo de suas montarias. A aparição elevou um braço, e com uma imensa pistola os apontou. Um brilho, um estrondo e, com um grunhido grito, um dos homens caiu ao chão. O outro braço do fantasma se levantou, empunhando outra arma. Ao pouco tempo, outro homem caiu de seu corcel, rodando sob os cascos dos restantes cavalos.

O cavaleiro solitário guardou as pistolas nas capas das montarias e, profiriendo um agudo uivo, mostrou um cintilante sabre. Esporeou o potro e se equilibrou sobre os perseguidores, dispersando-os em um vôo selvagem com, repetidos açoites de sua espada. Antes que os malfeitores recuperassem o fôlego, outro caiu, atravessado fatalmente do ombro ao quadril. O sabre voltou a brilhar sob a luz da lua e se ocultou momentaneamente no peito de outro homem.

Um dos homens gritou quando a ensangüentada espada lhe abriu o braço até o osso. As rédeas caíram de suas mãos duras e o cavalo saiu disparado, saltando sobre o chão rochoso até estelar se contra um sob muro de pedra. Incontrolável em meio de seu pânico, o corcel jogou o cavaleiro sobre as rochas. Então, o devastador fantasma impulsionou seu diabólico corcel para os únicos três que ainda continuavam intactos, mas eles fizeram girar seus montarias e escaparam, temerosos de receber também o castigo.

Atrás do muro de pedra, o homem ferido tratou de fugir arrastando-se, ao ver que a fantasmagórica figura se aproximava. O homem chorou por clemência, e o cavaleiro noturno se deteve um instante, para observar ao miserável covarde. Com a agilidade de um pássaro, o noctâmbulo desembarcou de seus arreios, e sua capa voou desde seus ombros ao modo de gigantescas asas. Agachou-se, com o rosto ainda oculto sob seu largo capuz, e tomou a camisa do homem. O objeto se rasgou de um só puxão e, para o assombro do ferido, o outro lhe envolveu o braço com uma ajustada vendagem. O espectro ficou de pé e tirou o sabre, para logo apoiar, a ponta sobre a erva.

- Pode ser que vivas. - O tom foi áspero e ofuscado - Uma penosa odisséia para um miserável covarde como você, mas isso dependerá do que me diga nos próximos minutos.

O bandido olhou a seu redor com nervosa ansiedade. A carruagem se deteve ao longe sobre a rota, mas o chofer parecia resistente em voltar e se mantinha a uma prudente distancia.

- Têm algum acampamento? - perguntou o cavaleiro noturno.

- Sim, um pequeno - respondeu o homem com voz trêmula. Em qualquer momento, a espada poderia elevar-se e lhe arrebatar a vida como o tinha feito com o Demetri Sears-. Já não ficam mais acampamentos grandes por aqui. Todos estamos acabados agora, e só o capitão sabe onde se guardam os fornecimentos. E também a bota de cano longo - adicionou voluntariamente-. Não nos permitirão agarrar nada até que você seja apanhado, isso é o que disseram. - Uma vez proporcionada à informação, o homem se protegeu junto às rochas, confrontando as probabilidades de seu destino.

- Se ficassem de acordo, poderiam voltar-se contra seu capitão - disse a terrível voz com tom depreciativo-, mas tenho entendido que o preço da rebelião para os de sua classe está acostumada ser a morte. Perdoarei-te a vida. Está que esbanjá-la. Meu conselho é que tome um cavalo e fuja para o sul da lnglaterra. E logo, reze para que os espiões de seu capitão não descubram.

O homem tremeu e se encolheu, fechando as pálpebras com força e meneando brandamente a cabeça, enquanto proferia um som leve, de gratidão. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrava-se sozinho. Inclusive a carruagem havia sumido.

Um cavalo selado pastava nas cercanias, e não necessitou outro incentivo. O cavaleiro diabólico havia dito uma verdade. Entre seus companheiros se sabia que qualquer que ousasse desobedecer às ordens do capitão não encontraria jamais uma segunda oportunidade.

A diminuta chama da vela chispou ante a rajada que atravessou a habitação, quando Isabella caminhou para a estante de livros que revestia a parede oposta. Achava-se na pequena biblioteca em busca de um volume que tinha encontrado vários dias atrás, enquanto bisbilhotava na ala enclausurada. Isabella levantou o pescoço da bata e olhou a sua redor em busca de alguma abertura por onde pudesse penetrar a rajada. Caminhou para as janelas e as encontrou firmemente fechadas. Então, advertiu que a diminuta chama de sua vela tinha deixado de oscilar.

A jovem deu meia volta para a estante, e um agudo calafrio lhe correu pelas costas. Parecia-lhe impossível que uma rajada pudesse soprar entre as prateleiras; entretanto, ao deter-se junto a ela, a chama da vela que sustentava na mão se inclinou bruscamente.

Isabella avançou lentamente, sem afastar o olhar da brilhante luz. Quando se aproximou, a diminuta chama começou a encolher-se e a dançar sobre a mesa. O coração da jovem começou a pulsar com violência. Deteve-se frente às prateleiras e um redemoinho de ar fez girar sua bata, lhe roçando as pernas nuas. Sustentou a vela junto ao setor de onde provinha à rajada, e a luz quase se extinguiu. Uma malha de arame se achava inserida nas portas e, ao olhar através, Isabella notou que, nessa seção, as prateleiras se encontravam um pouco inclinados para um lado. A jovem abriu a porta e empurrou uma das prateleiras inclinadas.

Então, toda a estante se deslizou para trás, permitindo o passo de uma maior corrente de ar. Isabella começou a tremer, porque a rajada era tão gelada como o vento frio do inverno.

A jovem sufocou seu primeiro impulso de escapar para sua antecâmara e voltou a empurrar o bordo das prateleiras. As prateleiras giraram, descobrindo um pequeno recinto, onde reinava uma completa escuridão, fora da tênue luz da vela. Extremamente tensa, Isabella atravessou a porta para introduzir-se em um estreito corredor. Levantou a vela e olhou a seu redor. Uma escada conduzia a um piso inferior e, com certos reparos, a jovem começou a baixar os degraus, tremendo ante a corrente de ar que penetrava pelo barra de sua bata. O coração lhe palpitou com força e sua respiração se fez irregular pela tensão que a embargava.

Desceu pelas escadas até chegar à base e voltou a elevar a vela para inspecionar os arredores. Pareceu-lhe encontrar-se em uma larga e estreita cova que se estendia para uma luz tênue e distante. A brisa gelada invadiu suas roupas, mas ela a não advertiu, enquanto seguia avançando para o débil reflexo de luz. Ao aproximar-se do final, advertiu que o passadiço terminava em curva, e era dessa zona onde provinha a iluminação.

Tremente, tanto pelo frio como por suas próprias apreensões, a jovem apagou a vela e caminhou pela curva do corredor. Então, deteve-se e conteve a respiração. A alta figura de um homem vestido de negro se movia mais à frente do farol que pendurava de um largo inserido em um dos muros. Ela só pôde lhe ver a espada, mas reparou que todas suas roupas eram escuras, da camisa de mangas largas até as elegantes calças. Os movimentos do homem lhe resultaram familiares, mas só quando ele se girou sob a luz, deu-se conta de quão bem o conhecia.

- Edward! - A exclamação escapou dos lábios de Isabella.

Ele elevou a cabeça e, com os olhos logo que entreabertos para a luz, aproximou-se da jovem com uma pergunta.

- Isabella?

- Sim, sou Isabella - confirmou ela, experimentando uma série de confusas sensações: primeiro, alívio. depois, prazer, temor e, finalmente, fúria. E se aferrou à fúria para ocultar os sentimentos mais tenros-. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Os olhos verdes brilharam ao apreciar a beleza da jovem que acabava de penetrar no círculo de luz. Ao elevar o olhar, ele sorriu e emitiu uma singela resposta.

- Explorando.

- Explorando? Na casa de meu marido? Como se atreve, Edward! Acaso não tem dignidade? – Isabella teve que realizar um enorme esforço para manter sua atitude irada. Tinha temido não voltar a vê-lo jamais, e a lembrança desse fato não podia ser facilmente descartado.

- Sabe que estou aqui - respondeu Edward com tom despreocupado - Pergunte-lhe quando retornar.

- Isso farei.

Ele voltou a dirigir-se a ela com uma pergunta. - Como conseguiu encontrar o caminho até aqui? A jovem se encolheu de ombros e se girou.

- Não podia dormir, e fui à antiga biblioteca para procurar um livro. Percebi uma rajada que provinha da estante e descobri a passagem.

- Deveria ter fechado melhor as prateleiras à última vez que os usei - meditou ele em voz alta.

Isabella se voltou para olhá-lo com expressão surpresa. - Quer dizer que nesta noite entrou por algum outro lado? Edward esboçou um lento sorriso.

- Supôs que me arriscaria à tentação de passar perto de a sua antecâmara? Entrei do exterior.

Mesmo que um ligeiro rubor afluiu a suas bochechas, a jovem não pôde evitar formular a pergunta.

- E também resistiu à tentação de passar em frente à antecâmara de Jéssica?

Edward franziu o sobrecenho ao topar-se com o olhar distante da menina.

- Jéssica? Por favor, senhora. Sou algo mais exigente que isso. Isabella se sentiu invadida por uma súbita sensação de felicidade, mas a ocultou depois de uma segunda pergunta, agitando a mão para assinalar os arredores.

- Para que utiliza está passagem?

- Para o que sirva. A mãe de seu marido a usou para escapar com seus filhos quando o antigo lorde foi assassinado.

- Mas, para que você está utilizando agora? Por que você veio aqui?

- Será melhor que não averigúe a resposta a essa pergunta. - Arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou a jovem fixamente-. E confio que não falará com ninguém disto, exceto a Anthony. - Aguardou uma resposta.

- Você é um ladrão? - perguntou ela com brutalidade. Ele soltou uma breve gargalhada.

- Não precisamente.

Isabella se sentiu decepcionada ante a reticência do homem a responder, e o tom de sua voz revelou sua frustração. - Oxalá alguém pudesse me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

- É tudo parte de uma antiga luta - disse ele com um suspiro-, e os detalhes nem sempre resultam muito claros.

- Agradaria-me ouvi-los, Edward - insistiu ela -. Nem sequer Anthony confia em mim, e tenho direito de saber, ou seja, não sou uma menina.

O sorriso de Edward se intensificou, ao tempo que seus olhos devoraram o corpo da jovem.

- Nisso tem razão, senhora. - Logo, seu sorriso se desvaneceu e sua expressão se fez mais séria-. Mas, por outra lado, devo ser extremamente cauteloso. Minha vida depende disso.

- Acaso você acredita que eu falaria com alguém se isso significasse sua morte? - perguntou a jovem, ofendida.

- Você já manifestou o ódio que sente por mim, milady. - fez-lhe notar-, e jamais me deu razões para lhe confiar nem vida.

Isabella lhe olhou fixamente nos olhos.

- Eu não lhe desejo nenhum dano, Edward.

Edward meditou a resposta durante um comprido momento e logo perguntou súbitamente:

- Seu pai. Deve-lhe você fidelidade a seu pai?

- Eu não devo nada a esse homem.

- Você é muito fria - observou ele.

Isabella se sentiu um pouco confunsa na súbita mudança de tema e tratou de retornar à conversa que ela tinha iniciado. - Meu pai não merece nada... ! - Então, baixou a cabeça, seguindo o olhar de Edward, e advertiu que os casulos de seus peitos se erguiam tensos sob o delicado tecido de sua bata.

Uma onda de vergonha acalorou suas bochechas e se virou, cruzando os braços sobre o busto e grunhindo sua frustração contra o homem.

Edward riu e tomou sua jaqueta para cobrir a jovem. - Prefiro-a descoberta e doce - murmurou-lhe ao ouvido com ternura-, e com o cabelo solto.

Isabella se sentiu sufocada pela proximidade do homem. Todo seu ser começou a tremer com violencia, mas sabia que o menor indício de debilidade só conduziria ao desastre.

- Estava a ponto de me explicar a história desta cova - recordou-lhe por cima do ombro.

Ele soltou uma breve risada e se afastou, esfregando-as mãos enquanto passeava por toda a cova.

- Suponho que, primeiro, deveria lhe dar uma breve resenha do antigo lorde Carlisle Masen era um homem pacífico, instruído, apanhado nas encarniçadas lutas entre ingleses e escoceses. - Caminhou para o final da cova com ar pensativo, fechando a pesada porta e retornando para deter-se frente à jovem-. Faz aproximadamente uns cinqüenta anos, houve um violento levantamento de jacobítas. Alguns escoceses, a maioria proveniente das Terras Baixas, apoiaram à coroa inglesa; enquanto que os das Terras Altas, comandados pelo Bonnie Charne, elevaram suas espadas e prometeram liberar seus terrenos. A fronteira se deslocou em várias ocasiões, e Masen Hall ficou apanhada em meio dessa luta entre ambos os bandos. O lorde da mansão procurou estabelecer um convênio pacífico entre seus parentes e os ingleses. Seu próprio pai era inglês e sua mãe pertencia a um clã das Terras Altas da Escócia. Devido a sua lealdade, lhe permitiu conservar as terras quando a luta finalizou e Cumberland passou a formar arte da Inglaterra. Alguns guardaram rancor e disseram toda classe de perversidades em seu contrário. Casou-se com Esme Cullen, também membro de um clã das Terras Altas, e lhe deu dois filhos. Alguns anos mais tarde, quando o menor ainda não tinha completo dez anos, um bando de homens chamaram o antigo lorde para fora da mansão, depois de que a família se retirou para dormir. Quando o lorde saiu de boa fé, o líder do grupo lhe assassinou, antes que ele pudesse tirar sua espada. Alguns sustentam que foram os das Terras Altas quem se aproximou para levar a cabo sua vingança.

Edward fez uma larga pausa, concentrado em seus pensamentos, e logo prosseguiu com a história.

- Outros afirmam que não foram os bandos do norte, a não ser um grupo de ingleses que odiavam aos escoceses e sentiam ciúmes dele.

Edward deixou escapar uma breve risada zombadora. - Encontrar-me aqui agora poderia resultar muito interessante. É Provável que até chegasse a me desafiar para um duelo para defender a honra de sua esposa. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para jovem-. Acaso sofreria você se ele chegasse a me machucar?

- Não se dá você conta de que algo assim poderia acontecer? - perguntou ela, furiosa ante a incrível petulância com que o homem desprezava a possibilidade.

- Não se inquiete, meu amor - tranqüilizou-a ele com um sorriso-. Se o ouço vir, correrei, e, como torpe que é, jamais conseguirá me alcançar. - Estreitou a delicada figura contra seu corpo e sorriu frente ao olhar reprovador da jovem-. Agrada-me senti-la entre meus braços.

- Comporte-se, senhor - admoestou-lhe Isabella com brutalidade, ignorando os violentos batimentos de seu coração.

- Isso tento, senhora. De verdade que tento.

Com certo acanhamento, lhe rodeou o pescoço com o braço relaxou-se contra seu imponente peito, ao tempo que sustentava o farol para iluminar o caminho. Edward permaneceu em silencio ao subir as escadas e, embora manteve o olhar afastado, pôde perceber o calor dos implacáveis olhos verdes. Em poucos instantes, alcançaram o corredor que conduzia à outra sala sem errar a direção, ele virou pelo corredor que os levaria até a antecâmara de lady Masen.

Isabella observou esse fato e recordou a noite em que Edward se deteve frente a sua porta.

- Você parece conhecer muito bem esta casa. Inclusive o caminho para minha antecâmara.

- Sei onde se encontram as habitações do lorde e que você se aloja nelas - respondeu ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Acredito que jamais voltarei a me sentir segura nesta mansão - declarou ela, com mais verdade que sarcasmo.

Um sorriso diabólico iluminou o rosto do Edward. - Nunca me atreveria a lhe impor minha vontade, milady.

- Tive que me defender com muita freqüência para acreditar nessas palavras - afirmou a jovem.

Deteve-se frente à antecâmara, e, depois de girar o trinco, abriu a porta com o ombro. Levou a menina para o interior e fez uma breve pausa junto à mesa para permitir que ela depositasse ali o farol. Logo, prosseguiu seu caminho para a cama.

- Eu não sou a não ser um homem com uma dose normal de vitalidade - declarou-. Pode culpar-me por admirar a uma mulher de extraordinária beleza?

As mantas se achavam desdobradas, e Edward depositou a jovem sobre a suavidade dos lençóis. Seus olhos verdes procuraram as profundidades cor ametista e encontraram nelas uma incerteza que lhe confundiu e, ao mesmo tempo, fascinou-lhe. Foi isso o que o obrigou a afastar-se, mesmo que desejava expressar seus sentimentos. Sentiu um irresistível desejo de beijar esses doces, delicados lábios e satisfazer suas paixões, enquanto a diminuta chama da vela iluminava esses enormes olhos azuis. Entretanto, haveria muito que perder se atuasse com insensatez, e ainda não estava disposto a arriscar-se.

Galantemente, levou os dedos da jovem aos lábios e deixou cair neles um tenro e quente beijo. Logo, deu meia volta, agarrou o farol e saiu definitivamente da antecâmara. Transcorreu muito, muito tempo antes que Isabella conseguisse aplacar seus tremores.

As badaladas do relógio da sala marcaram o passo de meia hora antes que Isabella ouvisse as inseguras pegadas de seu marido aproximando-se pelo corredor. A jovem observou a porta até que apareceu a escura figura, e se surpreendeu ante a súbita culpa que experimentou em seu interior. Receava-se em aceitar a idéia de estar sucumbindo ao persistente galanteio do ianque, apalpou a cama, convidando lorde Masen a sentar-se a seu lado. Quando ele obedeceu, ela se incorporou sobre os joelhos para abraçá-lo, lhe apoiando a bochecha sobre o ombro.

- Se zangará comigo se lhe contar que descobri uma passagem para a cova? - sussurrou Isabella.

O lorde virou sua cabeça encapuzada, como surpreso ante tal afirmação.

- Então, rogo-te discrição, querida. Seria lamentável que alguém mais o descobrisse.

- O segredo está seguro em mim.

- É uma esposa fiel, Isabella. Sem dúvida, melhor do que mereço.

- Vem se deitar? - insistiu-lhe ela, desejosa em desprezar a lembrança desse momento em que Edward a tinha olhando em seus olhos e suas emoções tinham liberado uma terrível batalha.

- Sim, meu amor. Permita-me apagar as velas.

- Não as deixará acesas para que eu possa te conhecer melhor? Com a luz, provavelmente o rosto do outro deixasse de pertuba-la. Cada vez a atemorizava mais sua própria imaginação com o que pudesse ocultar-se atrás da máscara de seu marido.

- Com o tempo, carinho. Com o tempo.

Mais tarde, a jovem se encontrou agarrada contra o peito de seu marido; completamente satisfeita, embora mais atormentada que nunca. Desta vez, as impressões de Edward Cullen, tinham sido muito mais intensas, a pertubando incessantemente enquanto fazia amor com Anthony. As efêmeras incursões do rosto do ianque em seus momentos mais íntimos com seu marido a faziam vítima de uma acusadora consciência.

- Anthony?

- Sim, meu amor? - sussurrou ele na escuridão.

- Seth virá amanhã, e prometeu ajudá-lo mais uma vez com as pistolas. Se incomodaria em me ensinar também?

Seu marido lhe respondeu com outra pergunta. - Para que, meu amor?

- Agradaria-me aprender a disparar... se por acaso alguma vez chegasse o momento em que fosse tirado desta mansão pela força. Se puder, quero ser capaz de te defender.

- Se esse for seu desejo, querida. Não vejo nada de mau nisso. Ao menos, poderá se proteger a si mesma se algo chegar a acontecer.

- Pode me ensinar a disparar tão bem como o faz? - perguntou ela com entusiasmo.

Ele soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- O que, e permitir que se volte contra mim quando se zangar comigo? - Fez uma pausa e advertiu que sua esposa falava sério-. Essa habilidade, querida, adquire-se com anos de prática e a premente necessidade de defender a vida. Eu só posso te ensinar o uso e o cuidado das armas. O outro vem com o tempo. - Posou os lábios sobre o pescoço da jovem-. É como o amor. Só se aperfeiçoa com uma esmerada prática.

Ao finalizar a terceira semana, a jovem já começava a disparar com razoável precisão. Seth tinha retornado ao Mawbry na segunda-feira anterior e, nos dias seguintes, ela contou com a completa atenção de seu marido, a qual foi brindada com generosa familiaridade. A pressão de um braço contra seus peitos para ajudá-la a apontar; o roce dos quadris masculinos contra suas nádegas; ou uma mão enluvada ajustando a culatra do pedrenhal, enquanto a outra descansava acidentalmente sobre seu busto. Este íntimo contato era uma amostra do prazer que experirnentava ele ao reclamar a jovem como dele e, quando esses dedos de couro acariciavam suas partes mais íntimas, nem um rastro de temor ou repulsão perturbava a serenidade da jovem. Só essa atormentadora imagem em um canto de sua mente não lhe permitia descansar.

A curiosidade de Isabella sobre a cova só aumentou. Não podia esquecê-la, nem se sentia satisfeita com as explicações de Edward. Nos dias seguintes ao descobrimento, a jovem precaveu-se de que só lhe tinha proporcionado uma breve resenha histórica da família e tinha evitado responder as perguntas concernentes às funções atuais da passagem. Quando fez o intento de interrogar lorde Masen a respeito, ele se encolheu de ombros e lhe assegurou que todas suas dúvidas seriam satisfeitas em um breve tempo.

O lorde ficou fora por todo o dia e os serventes se encontravam limpando a outra parte da mansão, quando a idéia da cova voltou a impulsioná-la para a antiga biblioteca. Esta vez, preparou-se para a exploração e, provida com um farol do estábulo e um abrigado lenço do armário, lançou-se à exploração. Deslizou-se com rapidez através da abertura das prateleiras e a fechou atrás de si cuidadosamente.

A estreita escada a conduziu ao nível inferior, e continuou seu caminho, deixando atrás a curva e aproximando-se da área onde tinha encontrado Edward. Desta vez, o corredor se achava vazio e, olhando em redor, não descobriu nada mais interessante que umas quantas rédeas penduradas em uma barra, uma cadeira de madeira, um armário fechado e, junto a este, um par de botas negras. Caminhou por entre os escassos móveis e se dirigiu para a porta que tinha visto fechar Edward. Esta era feita de pesados tábuas e só se encontrava travada por um tábua que podia levantar-se facilmente de ambos os extremos. Um magro, tênue feixe de luz se filtrava por debaixo do portal, tentando a jovem a abri-lo.

Em um primeiro instante, sentiu-se um pouco confunsa, posto que o único que encontrou foi um denso arbusto de matagais. Logo que havia suficiente lugar para passar, a um lado Isabella conseguiu atravessar a abundante maleza e se encontrou frente a um pequeno bosque sobre a ladeira de uma colina que, gradualmente, afastava-se da mansão. Sobre a massa de árvores, pôde ver várias das gígantescas chaminés que emergiam dos levantados tetos. O denso arbusto de arbustos cobria a terra, ocultando qualquer rastro que pudesse ter deixado um caminhante, mas em um comprido lance de neve podiam ver-se as impressões recentes de umas pegadas masculinas. Os rastros eram muito curtos e largos para ser de Edward, e posto que tampouco pertenciam a seu marido, Isabella chegou à conclusão de que alguém mais conhecia a passagem secreta.

Curiosa, a jovem elevou a cabeça para inspecionar a campina. Não viu nada fora do comum: uma colina coberta de árvores, um pequeno arroio serpenteado através do vale, umas rochas irregulares projetando-se da costa. Estava a ponto de retornar, quando um rápido movimento furtivo atraiu sua atenção.

Observou atentamente entre as árvores, perguntando-se se só teria sido sua imaginação. Então, voltou a vê-lo: era um homem, vestido com roupas de tons opacos, que saltava de arbusto em arbusto, quase oculto entre às escuras sombras do bosque.

O coração de Isabella começou a palpitar com força. Por alguma razão, essa figura baixa e fornida lhe resultava familiar, e sentiu curiosidade por averiguar de quem se tratava. Levantou saias e correu pela ladeira, sem deter um instante, escorregando e deslizando-se pela erva úmida. A brisa gelada atravessou o lenço e intensificou o rubor de suas bochechas. A seu passo, os ramos atiravam de seus objetos e lhe desfaziam o elegante penteado. O homem continuou, ignorando a presença de sua perseguidora. Ao sair de um espesso matagal, Isabella fez uma pausa e se ocultou depois de um arbusto, ao ver que ele se detinha para dar uma olhada em redor. O homem olhou por cima do ombro em direção a jovem, e ela conteve a respiração ao ver o rosto de Alistar através de uma emaranhada rede de ramos. Levou uma mão à boca e se encolheu, perguntando-se que assuntos secreto teria levado ali ao servente e por que razão não se encontrava ele com seu marido. Ela tieria jurado que ambos haviam partido juntos na carruagem.

Alistar continuou seu caminho, saltando através do arroio que ziguezagueava por entre as árvores, e Isabella descobriu para onde se dirigia. Uma diminuta cabana se levantava o pé de uma colina, apenas visível depois de um pequeno bosque. Um alto, frondoso sebe a bordeava e, por detrás, apareciam as rodas de um carro. Um pequeno atalho se estendia entre as árvores, detendo-se perto do veículo.

Alistar deslizou através do cerco, mas a vegetação era tão densa que impedia de ver o que se ocultava detrás. Isabella se sobressaltou para ouvir um potente relincho e um súbito tamborilar de cascos, como de um cavalo e se surpreendeu ante a aparição do homem. A jovem ouviu a risada de Alistar e logo o chiado de uma dobradiça, similar ao ruído que produz uma porta ao abrir-se. Confunsa, deixou seu esconderijo e se lançou a correr para o arroio. Ali se deteve por um instante, até que encontrou um caminho de rochas que lhe permitiu cruzá-lo.

Aproximou-se do sebe e diminuiu a marcha com cautela. Mesmo assim, o bufo e o penetrante relincho de um cavalo revelou que o animal havia percebido sua presença.

- Que diabos te ocorre, Saracen! - exclamou Alistar - Te tranqüilize. O cavalo voltou a relinchar e, segundo o som de seus cascos, moveu-se nervosamente para frente e atrás.

- Ahh, já sei que machucou seu orgulho. O amo te abandonou e tomou o seu rival, né? Bom, não deve te sentir rechaçado, meu fino e precioso potro. Ele te reserva para o melhor, isso faz. Isso é inegável.

Isabella espiou através do cerco e viu um animal impossível de esquecer. Um brilhante potro negro sacudia a cabeça com agitação e caminhava inquieto pelo pequeno curral. Tinha um aspecto majestoso, arrogante, que poucos corcéis poderiam igualar. O animal se deteve um instante, com as orelhas levantadas, e seus imensos, vivazes olhos olharam em direção a jovem. Logo, soltou um bufo e continuou movendo-se, fazendo revolear a penetra.

Isabella afastou o olhar da magnífica besta para inspecionar a área protegida pelo cerco. Havia dois currais diferentes, separados por um caminho. Seis cavalariças fechadas se levantavam junto à cabana, dois das quais se comunicavam por uma porta com os currais. Quatro corcéis iguais se achavam guardados nos estábulos mais pequenos, enquanto que o maior, oposto ao do Saracen, encontrava-se vazio.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho com ar pensativo. A cabana se achava nas terras de seu marido, mas ela jamais tinha tido idéia de que existisse. Alistar, entretanto, parecia muito familiarizado com o lugar, ao igual a com os animais. Ao igual à afastada cabana, o homem estava acostumado a ser muito reservado, exceto com lorde Masen.

A jovem se separou dos arbustos e iniciou sua volta para o arroio. Dado que a lealdade de Alistar para seu marido era evidente, não acreditava que o servente pudesse lhes provocar nenhum dano. Sem lugar a dúvidas, lorde Masen conhecia o lugar e, fora o que fosse o que este homem e Edward Cullen faziam, não podia ser ilegal.

Resultou-lhe difícil descobrir novamente a entrada à passagem, e teve que retroceder duas vezes sobre seus passos para encontrar os arbutos que a cobriam. Vários minutos mais tarde, encontrou-se na antecâmara, desembaraçando o sujo vestido. Voltou a ficar apresentável e, três horas depois, informaram-lhe da chegada de seu marido. Correu para recebê-lo na porta e se deteve na torre de entrada para observar a carruagem, que se dirigia à mansão. À medida que este se aproximava, a surpresa de Isabella aumentava, porque os quatro cavalos que o a levavam eram muito similares aos que tinha visto nos estábulos da cabana. Mesmo que não tinha inspecionado o veículo que aparecia depois da pequena casa, a carruagem de seu marido se via quase idêntico.

Os olhos de Isabella se pousaram no chofer, e um súbito calafrio lhe percorreu as costas. Alistar estava conduzindo! A mente da jovem começou a trabalhar rapidamente, tratando de encontrar uma explicação lógica a esse dilema, mas seus esforços resultaram vãos. Lorde Masen tinha estado fora durante toda à tarde. Então, como podia Alistar encontrar-se com ele?

O sorriso que tinha preparado para receber a seu marido não foi mais que um pálido reflexo de sua anterior predisposição. Seus olhos revelaram sua consternação e, incapaz de confrontar o olhar da máscara, a jovem se virou para a torre quando ele se aproximou, lhe permitindo que a agarrasse pela cintura. Não podia suspeitar que lorde Masen estivesse enredado em algum romance clandestino, mas algo estranho estava acontecendo ali. As peças não encaixavam corretamente, e ela só pôde perguntar-se que mistério envolvia a seu marido, a Alistar e a Edward Cullen.

* * *

_A Bella vai descobrir que o Edward está se passando pelo marido dela meninas kkk_

_E então o nosso Edward vai ter que falar a verdade para ela!_

_Mas ela ainda vai descobrir muito coisa sobre ele viu!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Então meus amores... Até amanhã (Terça-feira)... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	18. Chapter 18

_Oi Meus Amores... Boa noite! Passando rapidinho para postar mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Pouco antes do crepúsculo da tarde seguinte, Isabella se encontrava na torre da entrada, observando a carruagem afastar-se da mansão. A jovem sentia curiosidade por saber até onde se estenderia o trajeto e a intrigava o segredo que rodeava à pequena cabana e o magnífico corcel negro ali oculto. Numerosas perguntas tinham começado a pertuba-la. As acusações de lorde Talbot e o oficial concernentes ao cavaleiro noturno lhe vagavam pela mente. Em que pese a sua manifesta confiança, não podia esquecer a imagem de Ben nadando em seu próprio sangue junto a uma figura negra, mascarada, sujeitando uma faca ensangüentada na mão. A idéia a atemorizava e debilitava a fé que tinha depositado em seu marido.

Quando a carruagem desapareceu de sua vista, um irresistível impulso cresceu em seu interior. Tinha que averiguar se o veículo se detinha na cabana. Talvez, se encontrava ali a seu marido, lhe contaria o que estava acontecendo e então, com sorte, ela poderia despejar todos os seus temores. Precisava assegurar-se. De qualquer forma! Não importava como!

Mais uma vez, procurou um farol e um lenço de lã, e se dirigiu ao passagem. As diferentes aberturas e curvas já lhe resultavam familiares, e caminhou para a curva com mais confiança. Uma luz brilhava da área onde tinha encontrado a Edward e, com suma cautela, apagou seu farol e tomou sigilosamente a curva. A passagem estava vazia, mas ao aproximar-se da luz ouviu um som leve atrás da porta e viu girar o trinco. Esteve a ponto de lançar uma exclamação quando apareceu Edward com passo firme, vestido com as mesmas roupas escuras com que lhe tinha visto a última vez. O parecia muito seguro de seus passos, já que se dirigiu diretamente para o armário fechado e, ajoelhando-se, colocou uma chave no ferrolho. Isabella conteve a respiração e lhe observou tirar um par de pistolas e um comprido sabre, embainhado em uma luxuosa vagem. Edward acomodou o cinturão que continha a espada ao redor de seus magros quadris e logo afirmou as pistolas nos estojos de couro. Então, voltou a fechar o armário e desapareceu rapidamente pela porta, permitindo a Isabella apoiar-se relaxada contra o muro.

Os pensamentos da jovem começaram a girar em um caótico frenesi. Nada bom poderia resultar das armas que o homem tinha extraído do armário. De fato, só imagem das pistolas e o sabre pressagiava um perigoso conflito. Mas, com quem? Com outro Demetri Sears? Ou com algum decrépito ancião bêbado?

De repente, uma corrente gelada paralisou o coração de Isabella. O cavaleiro noctâmbulo vestia de negro e aparecia na escuridão, para executar seus crímes por meio de uma espada e derramar o sãngue de suas vítimas pela terra. Edward tinha um sabre, e levava roupas negras. Oculto em uma pequena cabana, havia um poderoso corcel negro que podia voar com a velocidade do vento. A combinação do homem e besta era, sem dúvida, temível.

Isabella saiu das sombras e acendeu seu farol, para logo retornar apressadamente pela passagem. Não havia tempo a perder se desejava averiguar as intenções de Edward. Se caminhasse até a cabana, para quando conseguisse chegar, homem e potro já teriam partido, deixando todas suas perguntas sem resposta. E ela precisava averiguar se seus temores eram, ou não, lhes embainhem.

Só quando entrou no estábulo para tirar a égua Morgana, precaveu-se de quão arriscado era cavalgar na noite vestida de mulher. Enquanto meditava sobre o próximo passo a seguir, seu olhar se posou sobre uma roupa que se achava pendurada de uma soga frente à cavalariça. Entre a escassa variedade de objetos, havia uma camisa, uma jaqueta curta e calções de moço, todos de tamanho suficientemente adequado para ela.

Ignorou seus próprios arreios e escolheu um para homem. Montou com a ajuda de um pequeno barril vazio, esporeou os flancos da égua e abandonou o estábulo, afastando-se da casa em direção à cabana. O crepúsculo tinha banhado a campina de um intenso tom purpúreo, mas as crescentes sombras da noite devoravam avidamente a tênue luz. Só por acidente, obteve Isabella divisar a figura escura de um cavaleiro, montado sobre um cavalo negro, cavalgando pelo caminho a considerável distancia. Com a certeza de que se tratava de Edward Cullen, a jovem se lançou à caça. Não pretendia lhe dar alcance, nem acreditava poder obtê-lo se a perseguição se transformava em uma correria. Sua só intenção era averiguar o que se propunha o homem e se ela tinha alguma razão para suspeitar que ele fosse o temível vingador noturno.

A lua rompeu seus vínculos com a terra e se elevou para as alturas, para lançar sua luz chapeada sobre a campina, revelando o aradero da figura negra. Isabella a seguiu sobre vale e colina, através de arroios e atoleiros, às vezes, divisando apenas a sua presa sobre uma longínqua costa. A distância entre ambos se ampliou e ela começou a preocupar-se quando perdeu o rastro do homem. O caminho girava em uma curva e continuava bordeando um arroio pouco profundo. Resolvida a ganhar terreno, Isabella conduziu à égua através da água. Os cascos do animal repicaram sobre o leito rochoso, e os ecos retumbaram por entre as árvores que rodeavam o caminho. Foi um ato de pura insensatez, posto que o açoitado se deteve mais adiante entre ás sombras.

Edward elevou a cabeça para ouvir a cercania de outro cavaleiro. Ele se tinha precavido de que alguém lhe tinha seguido, e decidiu pôr ponto final a esse jogo. Fez girar ao potro e começou a avançar paralelamente ao caminho. Sábia o lugar justo onde encarar ao sujeito.

Ao sair do arroio, Isabella conduziu à égua pela costa e logo se lançou para o caminho a um trote rápido. Tinha perdido o rastro do cavaleiro escuro e a idéia de que ele pudesse ter tomado outra direção a impulsionou a acelerar a velocidade de seu corcel. Encontrava-se atravessando um pequeno aterro rodeado de árvores, quando uma figura negra parou sobre ela. A jovem proferiu um violento grito quando uma mão firme a tirou de seus arreios.

Edward advertiu imediatamente seu engano, posto que o corpo que carregava era muito suave e leve para pertencer a um homem. Girou no ar para receber o impacto da queda e proteger assim a frágil figura feminina. Ao mesmo tempo, um furioso relincho penetrou o ar da noite, quando ele arrebatou as rédeas da mão da dama e atirou violentamente da embocadura do cavalo.

Assim que se deteve sobre o chão do caminho, Edward elevou a cabeça para ver o feroz retrocesso das patas brancas da égua. Reconheceu ao animal imediatamente e então soube quem era a intrusa. Prevendo uma enlouquecida vingança do corcel, jogou-se sobre a indômita gata que tinha apanhado. O enérgico cavalo deu um salto por cima de ambos os corpos e se afastou na mesma direção em que tinha chegado.

O olhar de Edward se fixou sobre sua selvagem presa. Em um frenético esforço para libertar-se, Isabella arranhou o rosto de seu opressor com as unhas e tentou lhe arrancar o cabelo com violentos murros. Viu-se em apuros para defender-se, até que conseguiu apanhar os rebeldes braços da jovem, utilizando seu gigantesco tamanho para dominar a lady Masen.

Isabella ficou firmemente apanhada no meio do caminho. Suas enlouquecidas resistências lhe tinham revolto o cabelo e as roupas até um ponto indecoroso. Sua camisa e jaqueta se abriram durante a luta, deixando seus seios nus contra o firme peito masculino. O simples par de calções que levava postos não conseguia amortecer a crescente pressão exercida sobre seus delicados quadris. Achava-se sujeita cara a cara com seu capturador e, mesmo que o rosto se encontrasse em penumbras, não cabiam dúvidas sobre sua identidade, nem sobre o sorriso lascivo que, com segurança, estava-se desenhando em seus lábios.

- Edward! Besta! Solte-me! - Lutou com fúria, mas todos seus esforços foram vãos.

Os dentes de Edward brilharam na escuridão atrás de seu amplo sorriso.

- Não, senhora. Não, até que prometa controlar sua paixão. Temoque em pouco tempo poderiam chegar a me irritar seus esmerados cuidados.

- Digo o mesmo , senhor! - replicou a jovem.

Ele respondeu com um exagerado suspiro de desalento. - É uma lástima. Já começava a desfrutar do momento. - Isso notei! - exclamou ela sem pensar e logo mordeu o lábio, desejando que ele não interpretasse o significado de suas palavras.

Edward o interpretou. Não podia ignorar o efeito que o corpo semidesnudo da dama tinha sobre ele, e respondeu com uma nota de humor na voz.

- Pode você condenar minhas paixões, senhora, mas lhe asseguro – assentiu - são provocadas.

- Assentiu Isabella com tom burlante-, por cada uma das saias que se passa em seu caminho.

- Juro-lhe que não é precisamente uma saia o que me atrai neste momento. - Sujeitou os braços da jovem com uma só mão e lhe assinalou o corpo com a outra, para logo prosseguir com ar pensativo-: Trata-se bem de um par de calções. Como é isto? Acaso minha companheira se converteu em um moço de estábulo?

A indignação de Isabella aumentou ante o jeito com que ele a acariciava, como se tivesse todo o direito a fazê-lo - Me solte... é ... é ... asno! - Foi esse o término mais insultante que lhe ocorreu no momento-. Me solte! - Asno, disse? - mofou-se Edward -. Senhora permita-me lhe recordar que os asnos servem para montar e, neste instante, é você quem está carregando meu peso. Agora bem, sei que as mulheres são feitas para carregar, sejam seus maridos ou ad sementes que eles plantam nelas, mas eu não diria que você tem a forma, nem sequer o aspecto, de um asno.

Isabella fez chiar os dentes com impaciência. Não tolerava o costume desse homem de converter o comentário em uma demonstração de engenho. E já não poderia suportar o mais simples o contato desse imponente corpo masculino.

- Faria-me o favor de me soltar?

- Seguro, carinho. – Edward obedeceu, como se sua única intenção fosse satisfazer cada desejo da dama. Ajudou a jovem a ficar de pé e muito solícitamente lhe sacudiu o pó do traseiro.

- É Suficiente! - gritou ela. Os calções estavam muito gastos e apenas se lhe brindavam algum amparo frente ao íntimo contato dessa poderosa mão.

Edward se endireitou, mas não elevou o olhar para confrontar o da jovem e, ao seguir a direção dos olhos verdes, Isabella descobriu seus pálidos seios completamente nus sob o decote aberto de sua camisa. Com uma exclamação de surpresa, ela arrumou o objeto e se apressou a atar as cintas. Então, o olhar de Edward desceu para observar com assombro os quadris femininos.

- Poderia me dizer por que você passeia com este ridículo disfarce?

Isabella se afastou e, uma vez solucionado o problema da camisa, começou a sacudir o pó com petulância.

- Há muitos - respondeu-lhe com tom severo- que se equilibrariam sobre uma mulher que passeia sozinha durante a noite, e minha idéia foi me vestir de moço para passar inadvertida. Não sabia que você tinha o costume de agir como um lunático sobre qualquer viajante.

Os olhos de Edward acariciaram as costas da jovem e admiraram a forma que os calções se ajustaram em seu traseiro quando Isabella se agachou para recolher o chicote.

- Você não era um simples viajante, milady - fez-lá notar ele -. Você vinha me seguindo. Por que razão?

Ela se virou para lhe responder.

- Sim! Fazia isso e, por isso vejo, que alguém deveria segui-lo constantemente para averiguar em que perversidade se acha envolto!

- Perversidade? - perguntou Edward com tom inocentemente surpreso-. Poderia me dizer por que você acredita que estou envolto em alguma perversidade?

A jovem agitou a mão para assinalar a vestimenta negra do homem.

- Corcel negro. Roupas negras. Cavalgando durante a noite. Você parece ter os mesmos hábitos que o cavaleiro noturno. Edward sorriu com sarcasmo.

- E, é obvio, supõe você que me dedico a assassinar a pessoas pobres e humildes durante suas horas de sonho. Isabella lhe olhou com expressão desafiante.

- Justamente estava a ponto de perguntar-lhe. Inspirou fundo para afirmar a voz-. Se fosse você o cavaleiro noturno, por que quereria matar a Ben?

Respondeu-lhe com outra pergunta.

- Se eu fosse o cavaleiro noturno, poderia ser tão parvo de assassinar a um homem que conhecia a identidade de meus inimigos? Consideraria você um ato sensato, senhora? Não! Seria muito estúpido. Mas se fosse eu um daqueles a quem o homem poderia identificar, então, teria uma boa razão para silenciá-lo antes que revelasse suas histórias.

Isabella não se atreveu a soltar um suspiro de alívio, porque ainda ficavam outros nomes na lista de vítimas assassinadas. - E o que me diz do Demetri Sears?

- E o que tem ele? - inquiriu Edward -. Um ladrãol Um assassino! - encolheu-se de ombros-. Talvez, inclusive, um dos que prenderam fogo a Masen Hall.

- Você o matou? -perguntou a jovem.

- Acaso supõe que se fosse eu o cavaleiro noturno, seria tão parvo para assassinar a quem não fazia mais que revelar as histórias, lugares e nomes de meus inimigos? Isso tampouco seria muito sensato, senhora. Acredito que o engano de Demetri Sears consistiu em confessar muitos segredos aos seus amigos. Ao não contar com a santidade dos clérigos, estes o enviaram ante o tribunal divino.

- E as outras pessoas assassinadas? - insistiu ela.

- Se eu fosse o cavaleiro noturno, tentaria me proteger até o ponto de matar a aqueles que tratam de me arrebatar à vida. E isso não considero assassinato.

- Você é o cavaleiro noturno, verdade? - disse a jovem com convicção.

- Senhora, se o oficial se apresentasse ante você e lhe perguntasse o mesmo sobre minha pessoa, o que poderia lhe dizer com certeza? Por que haveria eu de lhe confessar nada e convertê-la logo em uma possível mentirosa?

Isabella lhe observou, sentindo-se súbitamente confunsa. Não podia tolerar a só idéia de vê-lo pendurado. Esse fato a atemorizava tanto como se sua própria vida estivesse ameaçada. Talvez, inclusive mais.

- Tenha em conta que não tenho feito nenhuma confissão, senhora.

- Mas tampouco negou nada - demarcou a jovem.

Ele sorriu e estendeu as mãos em um gesto de inocência. -Tinha que atender uns negócios e, com as múltiplas historia de bandidos que rondam por aqui, tomei todas as precauções possíveis para passar inadvertido e, certamente, escolhi um cavalo veloz. Que mais pode você dizer em meu contrário?

- Não siga desperdiçando o fôlego, senhor Cullen. Estou convencida de que você é a pessoa que está procurando o oficial. Ainda não compreendo suas razões, mas espero que sejam honoráveis. - Aguardou por alguma asseveração, mas logo se precaveu de que não ouviria nenhuma. Sacudiu seu chicote e olhou a seu redor em busca de seu cavalo, mas não viu sinais do mesmo. Você afugentou a minha égua. O que farei para retornar a casa agora?

Edward elevou a cabeça e deixou escapar um assobio grave, intermitente. No silêncio da noite, ouviram-se cascos de cavalo. Então, Isabella soltou uma exclamação ao ver o brilhante corcel negro galopando para eles. A veloz carreira do potro lhe fez perguntar-se se alguma vez pararia. Por segurança, escondeu-se com cautela atrás de Edward, aferrando-se com força à camisa do homem quando a besta se deteve de um salto frente a eles. Temerosa do brioso temperamento do cavalo, a jovem conteve a respiração quando foi depositada nos arreios e aceitou agradecida a presença do ianque a suas costas. Permitiu-lhe estreitá-la contra seu musculoso corpo e, nesse momento, não lhe importou que os puídos calções não lhe brindassem suficiente amparo contra o íntimo contato masculino.

Ainda com o chapéu na mão, sacudiu-se o cabelo a fim de recolhê-lo sob o chapéu, mas ante o exagerado ataque de tosse de Edward, girou-se para lhe jogar um olhar interrogativo por cima do ombro e lhe encontrou com um penoso sorriso entre os lábios.

- Acredito, milady - começou a dizer entre risadas-, que juntou você todo o pó do caminho. Temo que ambos necessitaremos um banho depois disto.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas com suspicacia, e Edward ampliou seu sorriso.

- Banhos separados, certamente. Jamais ousaria manchar sua pureza virginal com o espetáculo de um homem nu.

- Eu não sou virgem! - protestou Isabella, e em seguida, sentiu vilmente incomodada pela gargalhada do homem. Tratou de ocultar-se sob o chapéu, mas em sua pressa por colocar-lhe este caiu sobre o caminho.

- Então, não lhe incomodaria um banho em uma tina comum? - perguntou ele alegremente. Logo, inclinou-se para frente e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido-: Direi-lhe que a idéia aprisiona minha imaginação.

Isabella estremeceu, e uma onda de calor lhe percorreu todo o corpo.

- Você, senhor, tem uma imaginação muito perversa.

- Não, senhora - negou Edward -. Vívida, sim! Mas nada perversa.

- É óbvio que você pode ser facilmente... - Fez uma pausa, procurando uma palavra mais sarcástica e descritiva que estimulado».

- Excitado? - inquiriu ele.

A jovem lançou uma exclamação. - Certamente, não!

- Acaso trocou você de opinião? Antes disse que ante uma simples saia eu...

- Já sei o que disse!

- O tema parece inquietá-la bastante, milady.

- Pergunto-me por que - replicou ela com evidente sarcasmo. Resultava-lhe impossível ignorar o sensual contato do homem contra sua figura.

- Porque lhe atrai meu corpo, possivelmente? - perguntou Edward com fingida inocência.

Isabella conteve a respiração, extremamente irritada. - Sou uma mulher casada, senhor!

Ele exalou um prolongado suspiro. - Outra vez com isso!

- Oh, é você insofrível! Por que não me deixa em paz?

- Acaso eu lhe pedi que me seguisse? - protestou ele. Isabella soltou um forte gemido de frustração. - Lamento havê-lo feito!

- Por quê? Sente-se mal? - Atraiu a jovem mais intensamente contra seu corpo-. Eu a encontro muito bem, entretanto.

- Edward, se não me assustasse tanto este cavalo, esbofetearia-lhe - ameaçou-lhe ela.

- Por quê? Só lhe perguntei por sua saúde.

- Porque está se aproveitando da situação! Tire já as mãos de cima de mim! - Retirou-lhe a palma que lhe tinha apoiado sobre a coxa-. Não se cansa de agir como um libertino?

- Esse jogo me diverte e excita, senhora - sussurrou-lhe Edward ao ouvido, com uma breve risada.

Isabella abriu a boca para lhe repreender, mas se conteve. Esse homem sempre parecia ter uma engenhosa resposta preparada. Embora lhe resultasse difícil, absteve-se de prosseguir com a discussão e permitiu que o passeio continuasse em silêncio.

A lua vertia sua luz prateada sobre as colinas e vales, brindando a Edward um fascinante espetáculo. Cada vez com mais freqüência, seus olhos verdes se posavam sobre as cintas da camisa da jovem, que descobriam as suaves, e arredondadas curvas de seus seios.

Isabella se sentia muito frustrada por sua incapacidade de afastar do libidinoso ianque. Parecia bastante excitado com o íntimo contato e, embora o tentasse, era-lhe impossível ignorar essa turbadora presença masculina.

Já estavam se aproximando de Masen Hall quando a jovem se atreveu a falar novamente.

- Deixei meu vestido no estábulo - comentou-. Terei que retornar ali para me vestir.

- Eu recolherei suas roupas - ofereceu-se Edward -. Só me diga onde estão.

Isabella não encontrou nenhuma razão lógica para opor-se e lhe explicou com cuidado onde tinha oculto as roupas. - as deixe nao passagem - ordenou-lhe -. Eu irei as buscar mais tarde.

Em um lapso aparentemente breve, a jovem se encontrou em sua antecâmara, inundada em uma tina de água morna e reconfortante. Aggie tinha despedido Kate, permitindo à donzela retirar-se de noite, ao tempo que ela ficava para dobrar as mantas da cama, escolher uma camisola e ajudar a jovem ama. A mulher deixou dois cubos de água fresca junto à banheira e, com o propósito de retornar quando Isabella começasse a lavar o cabelo, retirou-se a procura de mais toalhas.

A jovem ouviu o ruído da porta ao fechar-se depois da ama de chaves. Logo, quase como um eco, as distantes badaladas do relógio anunciaram as onze. Incorporou-se, surpreendida, porque o tempo lhe tinha parecido incrivelmente breve. Lorde Masen retornaria em qualquer momento e não saberia como lhe explicar a demora de seu banho. Sim ousava mencionar a Edward, seus olhos poderiam delatar sua fascinação pelo homem.

Rapidamente, umedeceu-se o cabelo, pegou o sabão perfumado e começou a esfregar-lhe. Os olhos lhe arderam quando um poucoo de espuma começou a cair pela frente, e jogou água ao rosto para aliviar o molesto comichão. Com as pálpebras fortemente fechadas, procurou às cegas o cubo cheio ao lado da tina. Então, ouviu que a porta se abria e voltava a fechar-se.

- Aggie, vêem me ajudar, por favor - gritou a jovem-. Entrou sabão nos meus olhos e não posso encontrar o cubo de água para enxaguar o cabelo.

O imenso tapete da antecâmara amorteceu o som das pegadas, e Isabella só percebeu uma presença sobre a tina. O cubo se elevou e ela inclinou a cabeça, aguardando o líquido morno. Este caiu, e a menina estendeu o cabelo ensaboado para enxaguá-lo. O segundo cubo foi esvaziado antes que pedisse uma toalha. Logo depois de escorrer as mechas empapadas, incorporou-se e, ao receber o tecido seco, o envolveu ao redor da cabeça. Só então, voltou-se para trás, exalou um suspiro e abriu finalmente os olhos, para encontrar o rosto sorridente de Edward Cullen.

- Edward! - Sua assombrada exclamação foi seguida por um arrebatamento de pânico, uma vez que levava uma mão ao busto, enquanto que com a outra tentava cobrir sua feminilidade-. Retire-se! Fora daqui!

Inclinou-se para agarrar a bata da jovem.

- Parecia você muito afligita, mílady, e acreditei poder ajudá-la. - Mostrou-lhe o objeto com naturalidade-. Necessita disto?

Embora tivesse que exibir de novo sua nudez ao aceitar a oferta, Isabella lhe arrebatou a bata sem demora para estreitá-la contra seu peito. Seus olhos lançaram labaredas quando estendeu um braço em direção à porta.

- Fora! Fora daqui! Já!

- Mas Aggie está no corredor - sustentou Edward com um sorriso quase imperceptível. O espelho lhe brindava a imagem de uma figura extraordinariamente bem formada-. Vinha lhe trazer a roupa, mas ela se aproximou pelas escadas, e tive que me ocultar aqui para não ser visto.

- Disse-lhe que as deixasse no passagem! -exclamou a joven, indignada.

- Mas ali embaixo há ratos e toda classe de insetos, senhora. - Moveu os olhos com humor de uma vez que especulava com os escrúpulos da jovem-. Não quis que essas repugnantes criaturas aninhassem em suas roupas.

Isabella julgou a desculpa razoável, já que a só idéia de refugíar roedores em seus objetos lhe provocava calafrios, mas se apressou a perguntar:

- E o que acontecerá se Aggie o encontra aqui?

Edward se encolheu de ombros em um gesto despreocupado.

- Fechei a porta com chave. Sem dúvida, a dama acreditará que seu marido retornou e partirá.

- E se chegasse Anthony? - inquiriu Isabella, irritada-. Está você arriscando a enfrentar um duelo de pistolas.

Ele sorriu e voltou a olhar para o espelho, admirando a magra curva da cintura do jovem e seus arredondados quadris. - Só me preocuparei quando chegar o momento.

Isabella se voltou com assombro e afogou uma exclamação ao ver seu corpo nu refletido no prateado cristal. Soltou um violento bramido de ira e enfrentou ao homem com um punho fechado, mas seu braço foi apanhado e sujeito contra seus impetuosos esforços por liberar-se.

- Agora a tenho, milady. - Seus olhos brilharam sobre seu amplo sorriso-. E não conseguirá libertar-se de mim até que tenha escutado o que tenho que dizer.

- Acaso acredita que pode entrar aqui como um lunático, sem nenhum respeito pelo decoro, e me obrigar a escutá-lo? - Sua ira aumentou ante a possibilidade de que ele pudesse considerá-la presa fácil para seus caprichos. Pensa que, só pelo que aconteceu na carruagem, tem direito de me faltar com o respeito em minha própria antecâmara? Pois não, senhor! Não desejo ouvir nenhuma de suas confissões. Insisto em que se retire antes que Anthony lhe descubra aqui!

Isabella saiu da tina, colocando-a bata com violentas sacudidas, e estava a ponto de abandonar o receptáculo do banho, quando uns braços de aço a levantaram do chão e a elevaram contra um musculoso peito.

- Isabella, me escute - ordenou-lhe Edward, repentinamente sério.

As lacunas azuis lançaram faíscas de fogo. Não estava disposta a render-se, por temor a que os sucessos da carruagem se repetissem, desta vez, com resultados muito mais devastadores,

- Gritarei se não partir neste mesmo instante! Juro-lhe que o farei, Edward.

Os músculos das bochechas do homem se esticaram. Edward se precaveu de que o que tinha que dizer seria melhor apresentado em um momento mais sereno, mas desejava expressá-lo por fim.

- Deixarei-a em sua sacrossanta cama, senhora - grunhiu-, mas primeiro há algo que quero de você, e o terei!

Sua boca desceu para os lábios da jovem. A Isabella, o coração lhe deu um tombo, quando advertiu as intenções do Ianque. Fez um débil intento por voltar o rosto, consciente dos devastadores efeitos desse beijo, mas os olhos verdes a penetraram, paralisando-a. Então, os lábios masculinos se posaram sobre os seu com um calor úmido, apaixonado, que, como um cometa, acendeu todo seu ser em chamas. Foi um beijo selvagem, puxador, que excitou cada nervo da jovem e sufocou sua frágil resistência, baixo a pesada carga de uma indômita paixão. A boca de Edward explorou a dela, invadindo sua doce delicadeza, até devorar inclusive as zonas mais íntimas de seu ser. As pernas de Isabella começaram a tremer, mas ele não deixou de beijá-la.

Pareceu ter transcorrido uma eternidade quando Edward elevou por fim a cabeça. Então, seus olhos arderam nos dela e, sem pronunciar uma só palavra, levou-a até a cama. Isabella era consciente de sua vulnerabilidade e não acreditou poder elevar uma mão para detê-lo se ele decidia possui-la. O olhar verde se apoderou de sua mente, e logo que teve consciência do momento em que Edward a depositou sobre o leito. Quando ele deu meia volta, as emoções da jovem oscilaram de um pingo de alívio, até uma completa decepção. Não desejava que se fosse, mas tampouco podia pedir que ficasse. Em um breve instante, Edward chegou à porta e partiu.

Isabella se cobriu com as mantas até os ombros e se enrolou formando um novelo, sentindo-se incrivelmente angustiada. Os acontecimentos da noite tinham esmigalhado suas emoções, e não cessava de tremer. Todo seu corpo parecia um arco tenso, que não deixava de vibrar mesmo que a flecha a tivesse abandonado. Apertou os dentes com força contra o torvelinho de emoções, mas seus esforços não conseguiram acalmá-la.

Com um gemido de frustração, incorporou-se e tirou a toalha da cabeça, para joga-la ao chão. O cabelo úmido sobre as costas a fez estremecer, e correu para acomodar-se sobre uma banqueta diante da chaminé. Permaneceu ali, com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, escovando sua larga cabeleira para secá-la frente ao calor do fogo. O calor das chamas lhe aqueceu, mas não conseguiu aliviar a tensão de seus nervos.

Retornou à cama e se esforçou em pensar em algo tranqüilizador. Uma figura escura se converteu no centro de sua atenção, e imaginou a enorme forma inválida de seu marido, ao tempo que tentava afastar seus pensamentos sobre Edward de sua obstinada razão. A imagem disforme chamou a sua consciência e, lentamente, cessaram os tremores. A fim de favorecer a paz de seus pensamentos, começou a rememorar todos os meses e momentos vividos desde seu primeiro encontro com lorde Masen. As lembranças começaram a vagar por sua mente, criando imagens escuras, indistintas, combinando uns com outros, até converte-se em um confuso torvelinho de sucessos, que perderam contato com a realidade. Como através de uma densa neblina, Isabella viu umas presas largas e afiadas aproximando-se para matar, e logo chuvas de água salpicando depois os passo de velozes cascos de cavalo. Uma figura encapotada desembarcou do brioso corcel e caminhou para ela pelo leito do arroio.

A jovem deixou escapar um suave suspiro ao se acomodar nos protetores braços do sonho. Sua razão tinha fixado o curso, e as imagens continuaram o caminho. Encontrou-se em meio de ondulantes cortinados, perdida em sua interminável longitude. Aturdida, correu por volta de um e outro lado, mas os tons pálidos de um tecido de seda tornaram prisioneira. Então, através de um véu claro, uma sombra escura, encapotada, lhe aproximou vacilante. Tentou escapar, mas não encontrou saída, e a figura se aproximou mais e mais, até que seu mundo se converteu em um vazio enegrecido. Indefesa, atordoada, quis sentar-se, ou incorporar-se, ou gritar, mas, paralisada, e não tendo forças, não foi capaz de mover-se.

Braços poderosos a rodearam, e sentiu o vibrante calor de um corpo masculino sobre as costas. Sua mente lutou para despertar, já que nenhum sonho jamais a tinha apanhado de uma maneira tão audaz. Mesmo que seus olhos só vissem o escuro vazio do sonho, seus sentidos confirmaram o fato de que a realidade lhe tinha aproximado na forma de um homem. Entretanto, a fantasia ainda seguia firmemente entrelaçada na rede da razão, e não conseguiu as separar: para ela, ele era só escuridão, cálida e viva, mas sem figura ou rosto que pudesse identificar. Sentiu-se apanhada pelo súbito temor de que o velhaco tivesse retornado para estender-se em sua cama, e se incorporou com uma suave exclamação. Uma mão a reteve, e um sussurro áspero a acalmou.

- Não, nunca fuja de mim, meu amor. Se aproxime, e se refugie um momento entre meus braços.

Isabella relaxou e se virou para ele, e permaneceram juntos, abraçados, as suaves, arredondadas curvas femininas contra os firmes, musculosos contornos masculinos. A cabeça dele desceu, e a jovem conteve a respiração quando lábios úmidos se posaram sobre seus peitos. As carícias foram lentas, sedutoras, e os sentidos de Isabella redemoinharam em um vôo selvagem, vertiginoso, que a deixou ofegando sem fôlego. A realidade cessou de existir. Ele se transformou em um sem fim de imagens para ela: um arrumado amante, um marido disforme, uma figura negra e encapotada que a resgatava dos afiadas presas de cães.

Isabella lhe sentiu incorporar-se sobre seu corpo, e estremeceu quando as mãos do homem acariciaram a redondez de seus peitos, para deslizar-se até as curvas de seus quadris e logo subir pela parte interna de suas coxas. Uma premente necessidade começou a crescer no interior da jovem, um dominador desejo que exigia ser satisfeito. Estendeu as mãos para atrai-lo para si, e lhe acariciou o cacheado pêlo do peito. Os músculos sob suas palmas apareciam firmes e potentes e, maravilhada, deslizou os dedos para admirar a forma sempre oculta a seu olhar. Ajoelhou-se frente a ele e se moveu-se ligeiramente para situar-se entre suas poderosas coxas. Inclinou-se para beijá-lo no pescoço e, com os seios, roçou-lhe seu musculoso peito. Deixou cair sua longa cabeleira sobre os ombros masculinos e, lhe rodeando a nuca com os braços, estendeu-se sobre ele. A respiração do homem se deteve, e seu coração começou a pulsar com violência.

- Me beije - suplicou-lhe Isabella com voz lhe sussurrante. Desejava que ele apagasse o beijo de Edward de seus lábios e colocasse ali o seu, para que nenhuma imagem de outro homem voltasse a misturar-se na intimidade do casal.

Os lábios masculinos lhe acariciaram o ombro, e logo ele a fez tombar-se novamente sobre a cama para lhe beijar os peitos. A jovem se sentiu um pouco decepcionada ante a negativa dele a boca sobre seus ofegantes lábios, mas não pôde negar a devastadora paixão que despertavam os beijos quentes, úmido que acariciavam seu corpo. Ele se estendeu sobre ela, que lhe recebeu com agrado. Todo seu ser ardia no desejo de abraçá-lo e respirá-lo e possui-lo. Apoiou a cabeça contra o peito de seu marido quando ele obedeceu, e o calor de sua masculinidade despertou nela uma dominadora necessidade, tão intensa, que acreditou não poder tolerá-la. Seus dedos encontraram a familiar cicatriz, e lhe acariciou as costas, ao tempo que emitia um suave gemido de prazer e curvava as quadriz para ele.

Isabella sussurrou um nome e, por um instante, o universo se deteve. O homem se afastou, mas ele a elevou para ele, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, sua longa cabeleira caindo como uma corrente de seda sobre a cama. Beijou-lhe o doce e delicado pescoço e começou a mover-se uma vez mais, levando a jovem para esse assustador momento de êxtase, até que ela exclamou e conteve a respiração.

A prudência voltou gradualmente, e Isabella retornou à terra. Percebeu um movimento a seu lado, e sua mão alcançou as costas do homem quando abandonou a acolhedora cama A jovem reuniu seus últimos restos de energia para virar-se até a luz de sua mesa de noite e, de ali, correu os cortinados, no mesmo instante em que se fechava a porta.

- Anthony? - Só conseguiu articular um sussurro, e observou fixamente as crepitantes, e dançarinas chamas, perguntando-se o que o teria impulsionado a partir. Era seu costume permanecer durante a noite, e ela necessitava do calor desse corpo a seu lado. A intimidade entre ambos tinha sido extremamente prazeirosa e, desta vez, nenhum rosto a tinha a pertubado, nenhuma imagem de...

Uma idéia paralisou o coração de Isabella e uma súbita sensação de pânico invadiu sua mente quando recordou o nome que tinha sussurrado, e esse não era o de Anthony.

Em completa desgrença, a jovem girou e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo um ardoroso rubor sobre as bochechas. - Oh, Anthony! - gemeu-, o que tenho feito!

* * *

_Coitada da Bellinha ela está vivendo uma situação maldosa!_

_O Edward está deixando a pobre louca... Mas logo, logo o sofrimento dela acaba!_

_Meus amores... Não vou poder postar amanhã... Mas Quinta eu posto sem falta!_

_Então boa Quarta-feira... Fiquem com o papai do céu... Robsteijoooossss_

_(Obs: **Alice gaby:** Oi Querida como foi a Jmj? Eu acompanhei pela tv, net, no que deu... queria ter ido mais não deu! O que você achou da vigilia? Beijooossss)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Oi Meus Amoresss! Boa noiteeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não postei antes porque estava sentindo umas dores esquisitas na lombar e minha mãe me levou no médico e descobri que estou com infecção de Rim... Dá para acreditar nisso? Kkkkk, não consigo ficar sentada por muito tempo, então fiquei mais deitada, e entrei no fecebook pelo celular... gente é uma dor terrivél! Jesus! Mas agora que deu uma amenizada estou postando pra vocês... 3 em 1... Espero que gostem! Esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos! Se preparem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A manhã chegou, e Isabella tratou de levantar seu ânimo com um cuidadoso acerto de sua pessoa. Teria preferido ficar em sua antecâmara até ter passado do meio-dia, mas sabia que esse seria o comportamento de um covarde, e não desejava emprestar-se a tal falha. Vestiu um vestido azul claro e, com cintas entrelaçadas no cabelo, ofereceu um espetáculo encantador a seu marido quando atravessou timidamente a grande sala. O aguardou junto a sua poltrona frente à chaminé, e Isabella pressentiu uma iminente condenação nesse olhar implacável. Deslizou-se no sofá oposto ao de seu marido e esboçou um sorriso leve, vacilante, antes de observar fixamente o quente fogo, sem atrever-se olhar à máscara.

As explosivas palavras que esperava nunca chegaram. Só houve um prolongado silêncio, e ela soube que devia confrontar sua responsabilidade. Respirou fundo e elevou o olhar, aguardando corajosamente qualquer pergunta de seu marido.

- Bom dia, minha querida - saudou-a a voz rouca com tom quase jovial-. Minhas desculpas por ter te deixado tão bruscamente ontem à noite.

Isabella se surpreendeu ante o bom humor de seu marido e não conseguiu encontrar uma causa justa. Ele, com segurança, tinha-lhe ouvido sussurrar o nome de seu primo, precavendo-se de que sua esposa desejava o outro homem enquanto fazia amor com ele.

- Pensei que hoje poderia desfrutar de um passeio a Carlisle. Agradaria-te?

- Certamente.

- Bem. Então, partiremos uma vez que tenha tomado o café da manhã.

- Deverei trocar de roupa? - perguntou ela, hesitante

- Não. Assim está encantadora. Uma extraordinária jóia para o deleite de meus olhos. Embora haja alguém ali que desejo que conheça, teremos oportunidade de conversar no trajeto. Já é tempo de colocar minha casa em ordem.

Isabella paralisou, porque essas palavras pressagiavam um infortúnio. Pelo visto, seu marido ainda não tinha terminado com ela.

Lorde Masen virou para a mesa, onde tinha sido instalado o serviço para a jovem.

- Vem, Isabella. Deve estar esfomeada.

Não pôde provar mais que um ou dois bocados e, quando chegou Paul para anunciar que Alistar requeria falar com o amo, ela se sentiu aliviada de poder afastar para o lado o prato sem provocar nenhuma pergunta. Retornou frente à chaminé e começou a beber lentamente seu chá, enquanto aguardava seu marido.

As badaladas do relógio acabavam de marcar um quarto de hora, quando lorde Masen retornou à sala. O homem se deteve junto à poltrona de sua esposa para lhe oferecer suas desculpas.

- Sinto muito, querida, mas teremos que abondonar nossa visita a Carlisle. Um assunto muito urgente requer minha atenção e, mesmo que me cause pena te deixar agora, não posso evitá-lo. Não sei com certeza quando, retornarei.

Isabella não questionou a boa fortuna que a tinha salvado do terrível enfrentamento. Continuou sorvendo seu chá e, pouco a pouco, sua tensão foi sealiviando. A carruagem foi levado até a entrada da mansão. Ela o ouviu afastar-se outra vez, e permaneceu na quietude que seguiu na sala, como aquele a quem lhe suspenderam temporalmente a pena capital.

Ao relaxar, invadiu-lhe uma sonolência e, consciente do escasso descanso da noite anterior, subiu as escadas e retornou a sua antecâmara. Logo depois de tirar o vestido, se acomodou sob as mantas da cama e se inundou sem esforços em um muito necessitado sonho.

Os primeiros tons rosados começavam a pintar ao oeste do céu, quando Isabella despertou de sua sesta. Sentia-se totalmente renovada e cheia de uma energia que lhe demandava alguma atividade além das obrigações comuns de uma dona-de-casa. Pensou na égua Morgana e, mesmo que não tinha intenção de repetir a tolice de perseguir Edward, a idéia de cavalgar lhe resultou muito atrativa.

Sem titubear um instante, vestiu-se com o traje de montar próprio de uma dama. Já tinha tido bastante do disfarce de moço e preferia gozar dos privilégios de seu sexo se esse velhaco matreiro voltasse a aparecer. Entretanto, recordou seu enfrentamento com o Demetri Sears e se armou com um par de pistolas, no caso de ainda ficavam outros como ele espreitando por essas terras.

Isabella estava admirando à égua quando Keats apareceu no estábulo.

- Senhora, o amo repartiu estritas ordens de não deixá-la desprotegida. E posto que não posso lhe permitir partir sem receber uma longa e severa reprimenda, incomodaria-lhe que a acompanhasse no passeio?

Isabella estava a ponto de dar seu consentimento quando avistou um cavaleiro que cavalgava pelo atalho de acesso à mansão. A jovem se aproximou da porta e observou a figura, até identificá-la. A imagem de Seth sobre o cavalo lhe provocou uma imensa felicidade. O moço tinha comprado o animal com o dinheiro que ele mesmo tinha ganho, mas o fato de que tivesse recuperado a confiança suficiente para voltar a montar foi o que produziu maior prazer a sua irmã.

- Meu irmão está aqui - anunciou a jovem ao Quill.

- Pedirei-lhe que me acompanhe no passeio.

- Muito bem, senhora. Selarei-lhe a égua imediatamente. Quando Seth se aproximou da torre de entrada, Isabella lhe chamou e agitou uma mão para atrair sua atenção. A viu e conduziu o animal pelo atalho até onde se encontrava sua irmã.

- Boa tarde - saudou-lhe ela com tom alegre-. Necessito de uma escolta e, como lorde Masen não se encontra em casa, perguntava-me se poderia abusar de sua gentileza e te pedir que me acompanhasse para cavalgar por um momento.

- Lorde Masen não está? - perguntou Seth com um marcado tom de desilusão. Tinha levado consigo sua pequena coleção de armas com a esperança de poder praticar um pouco de tiro.

Isabella riu ao descobrir o comprido mosquete e as três pistolas que levava seu irmão na arreios.

- Sei que sou só sua irmã e, por essa razão, não posso substituir ao que, obviamente, vieste ver.

Seth sacudiu a cabeça para o atalho e sorriu com bom humor.

- Vamos. É o minímo que posso fazer por uma irmã. A jovem aceitou a mão que a ajudou a subir aos arreios e acomodou as saias e a capa antes de assentir com a cabeça em direção a seu irmão. O moço se adiantou, escolhendo o caminho durante um curto lapso, e logo se deteve, girando-se para sorrir a jovem.

- Está ficando muito seguro de si mesmo, não? - perguntou ela com uma gargalhada. Sentia-se orgulhosa por todos os lucros de seu irmão e sabia que era a Anthony a quem tinha que agradecer por ter tirado o moço de sua carapaça.

- Jogamos uma carreira? - desafiou-lhe Seth com algo de seu antigo entusiasmo pela vida.

Isabella olhou ao seu redor. Sabia que se achavam na rota para o sul, mas a noite tinha extinto a luminosidade do crepúsculo e, logo depois da experiência da noite anterior, temia afastar-se muito da mansão sem um maior amparo. Os bandidos eram conhecidos por seus desumanos ataques contra os indefesos, e ela não tinha desejos de converter-se em vítima de nenhuma classe de violência.

- Será melhor que retornemos respondeu -. Não me dava conta de que estava ficando tão tarde.

- Corramos até o topo da colina - insistiu seu irmão - Logo, voltaremos.

Isabella esporeou os flancos da égua, deixando atrás suas gargalhadas quando o cavalo se lançou a voar. Seth soltou um uivo e saiu depois da moça. O som da felicidade dos jovens se somou ao estrondoso galope dos cavalos e ao potente assobio do vento. Isabella entregou totalmente à carreira, estimulando Morgana com ligeiros golpecitos de seu látego. Seth conseguiu lhe dar alcance e lhe alcançou por meio corpo quando chegaram à cúpula da colina.

De repente, um disparo estalou no ar, seguido por outras várias explosões. Seth atirou-se com violência das rédeas, detendo bruscamente ao seu corcel, e Isabella demorou menos de um segundo em imitá-lo. Ambos permaneceram imóveis, atentos ao menor som, enquanto seus olhos procuravam algum sinal entre as escuras sombras do crepúsculo. Um grito de horror quebrou o silêncio, culminando em um lhe solucem, suplicante «Não!... e soou outro disparo. Os ecos retumbaram através da colina e a eles se somou o suave, penetrante som de um pranto, que se afogou. De repente, como se um golpe o tivesse silenciado.

Isabella estremeceu e intercambiou um rápido olhar com Seth. Então, ambos os jovens conduziram seus cavalos para a sombra de uma fileira de carvalhos que bordeavam o caminho e avançaram para a crista da colina. Um cavaleiro vestido de escuro se encontrava imóvel sobre a costa e, da ali, vigiava o caminho. Seth fez um gesto com a mão e Isabella se deteve, mas o sentinela não gritou uma advertência. Depois de alguns instantes, uma voz distante chamou o homem e, depois de um breve intercâmbio de palavras, fez que o cavalo seguisse a seu companheiro, abandonando seu posto.

Os suspiros de alívio dos irmãos Swan se misturaram com o silêncio. Sem afastar do refúgio que supunha a sombra das árvores, continuaram descendo, até chegar ao topo da colina, de onde podiam observar o vale. Ali, no meio do caminho, deteve-se uma carruagem; vários homens vestidos de negro trabalhavam, ao redor do veículo, sob a luz de faróis. Um cavalo jazia morto a um lado, e o resto dos animais estavam sendo afastados. As portinholas do carro se encontravam abertas, e Isabella afogou uma exclamação ao ver que a amarela luz dos abajures iluminava o corpo de um homem elegante, cuja cabeça se inclinava inánime no interior do veículo. O chofer e o lacaio se achavam atirados sobre o caminho. A única sobrevivente era uma moça que tinha sido grosseiramente atada ao balancim do carro com os braços estendidos. Pelas gargalhadas divertidas de seus capturadores, a jovem tinha sido rudamente manuseada e despojada de suas jóias. As tristes súplicas da menina se afogavam nas estrondosas gargalhadas dos homens.

Seth obrigou Isabella a, internar-se ainda mais nas sombras, para ocultar-se da luz da lua, e lhe falou em um sussurro premente:

- Matarão-a... ou lhe farão algo pior... Não posso aguardar por ajuda!

- São mais de uma dúzia, Seth. O que podemos fazer?

- Por que não vai em busca do oficial? Enquanto isso, eu verei se posso contê-los... de algum jeito.

- Seria uma loucura intervir sem ajuda - protestou Isabella. - Me dê suas pistolas - sussurrou ele, estendendo a mão para recebê-las, e fez um gesto de impaciência quando ela duvidou-. Vamos depressa!

Isabella tinha outra idéia e a expôs.

- Seth, possivelmente possamos enfrentá-los juntos. Vê aquelas árvores sobre a colina, perto da carruagem? Podemos utilizá-los como escudo e nos situar detrás dos malfeitores. Se conseguirmos nos aproximar e disparar a dois ou três, pode ser que os outros fujam antes de machucar à menina. Você não pode disparar uma pistola e sustentar as rédeas do cavalo ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem razão, certamente - murmurou Seth-. Não sirvo muito com um só braço.

- Agora não temos tempo para isso, Seth - suplicou-lhe sua irmã-. A moça necessita a ambos.

- Com todo o alvoroço que estão fazendo esses ladrões, todo um regimento poderia avançar entre as árvores sem que eles o advertissem. - Soltou uma risada jacosa-. Está preparada, Isabella?

- Sim! - respondeu ela em voz baixa. Conduziu a égua ao longo da crista da colina, até que puderam penetrar entre as árvores e a maleza.

Encontraram uma posição vantajosa sobre um suave declive ao lado do caminho, perto da carruagem; ali desmontaram para ocultar-se depois do escudo de árvores e penhascos. Abaixo, o pranto surdo da menina se confundia com as gargalhadas e gritos dos bandidos. Os homens tinham abandonado à moça no momento, enquanto destroçavam a bagagem e saqueavam sem olharem os corpos dos mortos.

- Isabella, pode me ouvir? -perguntou Seth em um suave murmúrio.

- Sim.

- Se conseguimos afugentar aos malfeitores, eu descerei à procurar da menina. Você fique aqui e trata de mantê-los afastados, até que eu consiga me libertar e logo, saia voando daqui. Compreendeu?

- Não se preocupe - assegurou-lhe ela com frieza-. Isso é precisamente o que penso em fazer. Cavalgarei como se o mesmo diabo me estivesse seguindo. Tem uma faca para libertar a jovem?

- Sim. E, por pelo menos uma vez, se comporte como uma boa menina. - A voz do Seth foi apenas audível, mas sua irmã captou a nota de humor.

Seth se afastou para situar-se atrás de uma árvore, e Isabella aguardou o estalo da pistola de seu irmão que representaria o sinal. Ela se encontrava tão tensa, que se perguntou se seria capaz de acertar em alguém, face às meticulosas instruções de seu marido. A horripilante cena que tinha presenciado nesses últimos instantes lhe revelou as razões que poderiam impulsionar Edward a cavalgar durante as noites. Mesmo que ele não tivesse confessado ser o temido fantasma, Isabella não podia ignorar as evidências que tinha visto, e jurou ser mais pormenorizada para a causa do ianque no futuro.

De repente, soou o disparo de Seth, e os dedos da jovem oprimiram tensos a arma. Sentiu um tremor nauseante no estômago quando viu duas figuras cair bruscamente junto ao farol. Um dos ladrões proferiu um violento grito, e todos se afastaram da luz, mas muito tarde. Isabella sabia que a vida da menina dependia da rapidez de sua pistola, e não perdeu um só instante. Esta vez, tratou de não pestanejar ao disparar a bala, mas isso foi tudo o que pôde fazer para manter a arma firme. Sua surpresa foi tão grande quando viu cair a outro homem, que quase olhou para trás para ver se Seth tinha disparado simultaneamente. Então, ouviu rápidos movimentos pelo outro lado, e soube que seu irmão estava se situando em outro lugar. Isabella umedeceu os lábios, e começou a carregar. Tremia tanto como rezava, e teve que realizar um tremendo esforço para controlar-se e poder terminar a tarefa. O ensurdecedor rugido do mosquete de Seth rasgou o ar e o grito que o seguiu fez estremecer a Isabella. Ela elevou o olho de sua arma, mas encontrou o vazio e pálido círculo de luz. Procurou com os olhos, e o reflexo da lua lhe permitiu ver um leve movimento na base da ravina. Cravou o olhar na escuridão, até que a sombra resultou ser um homem subindo em sua direção. A jovem se agachou lentamente, empunhou a culatra da pistola com ambas as mãos e apontou para o corpo em movimento. O sujeito elevou a cabeça para olhar para atrás e, desta vez, Isabella fechou os olhos com força e apertou o gatilho. O estrondo a ensurdeceu, mas não o suficiente para anular o violento som do corpo ricocheteando em veloz queda pelo declive. Desprezou as sangrentas imagens de seus pensamentos, quando viu o Seth engatinhando para seu cavalo.

Isabella recarregou com rapidez e aguardou no meio do terrorífico silencio, enquanto que, com os olhos, procurava entre as sombras algum sinal de um bandido. Ouviu o cavalo equilibrar-se entre as árvores e, depois de um instante, pôde divisar seu irmão. O moço emergiu da escuridão, avançando a toda velocidade para a carruagem e, ao aproximar-se da menina, jogou-se de seu corcel, sujeitando as rédeas com a mão esquerda enquanto corria para a jovem. Deteve-se junto a ela e começou a cortar as grosas cordas que a sujeitavam.

Isabella vigiou atentamente, alerta ante qualquer movimento que pudesse resultar um branco para sua arma. Não percebeu nenhum som alarmante, mas, de repente, foi apanhada pelas costas. Uma mão passou por cima de seu ombro para lhe arrebatar a pistola e o mesmo braço a pressionou contra a parede de uma rocha. Antes que ela pudesse gritar, uma mão enluvada lhe tampou a boca e uma voz brusca e áspera lhe falou:

- Menina louca, o que pensa que está fazendo? Suba a esse condenado cavalo e parta daqui antes que a matem!

O braço a fez girar, e então, foi liberada. Isabella conteve a respiração quando viu a imensa figura que tinha diante de si. A capa que a envolvia se mesclou com a escuridão de ébano e, embora tentasse ver o capuz entre as sombras, não encontrou sequer evidências de que ali debaixo se ocultava um rosto.

- Edward? - perguntou com tom vacilante.

- Fora! Fora daqui! - ordenou-lhe ele.

A cabeça encapuzada girou ligeiramente para o caminho. A figura tinham submersso nas sombras e se aproximavam de Seth por trás. O moço já quase tinha terminado de liberar à menina e parecia não ter advertido a presença dos homens.

- Maldição!

O juramento proveio do escuro capuz e, então, em um instante, o cavaleiro noturno desapareceu. Isabella se sobressaltou quando lhe viu aparecer um segundo mais tarde sobre um imenso cavalo negro. Homem e besta emergiram da escuridão e pareceram remontar vôo quando passaram junto à jovem. Os cascos do potro lançaram faíscas ao golpear contra o chão rochoso; ouviu-se um grito rouco e penetrante. Do braço estendido da veloz figura escura procedeu um brilho e o estrondo de uma pistola. Um dos ladrões cairam com um grito, e a arma desceu.

Então, a mão voltou a aparecer, sujeitando uma larga e brilhante espada de aço. O sabre girou no alto brevemente, e o agudo grito de batalha se repetiu. O cavalo avançou a toda velocidade, ao tempo que o segundo bandido arrojou sua faca e se apressou a tirar e usar sua propria, pistola. O sabre descendeu quando a figura passou a seu lado. A arma caiu, e o homem cambaleou uns poucos passos e se desabou lentamente no chão.

O cavaleiro noturno se aproximou de Seth, que interrompeu sua tarefa e retrocedeu, agitando sua ridícula e curta faca. O cavaleiro encapuzado lhe ignorou e arrojou um dos faróis para o caminho, onde se estrelou apagando-se. Outro seguiu o mesmo trajeto, aterrissando no mesmo lugar e acendendo o azeite derramado. O fantasma se deteve e olhou a Seth por um instante, logo assinalou à menina, cujas mãos continuavam atadas à carruagem.

- Liberte-a e saia daqui! - O sabre assinalou a colina e a voz, embora suave, revelou um inconfundível tom de autoridade. - E leve a sua tola irmã contigo quando partir!

O corcel negro se moveu ao redor do carro e a espada voltou a girar. O último farol voou pelos ares para estelar se sobre o caminho.

Só ficou no lugar a luz da lua e das pequenas chamas que consumiam o azeite esparramado, e nenhuma delas era suficiente para iluminar as figuras que rodeavam a carruagem.

Em um instante, Seth conseguiu libertar à menina e tratou de subi-la em seu cavalo. Logo depois de infrutíferos intentos, ele mesmo subiu à arreios, deixando um estribo livre para a moça, e lhe mostrou o braço inválido.

- Meu braço é inútil. Sujeite-se a ele e eu te ampararei para não cair. Use o estribo.

A menina obedeceu e, rapidamente, encontrou-se atrás do moço sobre o cavalo. Sem esperar que lhe ordenasse sujeitar-se, os braços da jovem rodearam firmemente a cintura do Seth.

O moço esporeou seu corcel e este se lançou à carreira. Um projétil foi disparado das árvores, mas não conseguiu alcançá-los. Ele atirou das rédeas quando se aproximou da ravina onde tinha deixado Isabella e soltou um grito. O cavaleiro noturno lhe seguiu e vociferou uma ordem breve, e severa, que não admitiu desobediência.

- Fora! Fora daqui!

Isabella já se internou no bosque e, com a ajuda de um tronco, tinha montado sobre a égua. Impulsionou o cavalo a voar, deslizando-se entre as sombras das árvores. O cavaleiro noturno esporeou seu potro, mantendo-se detrás da veloz figura da jovem, mas sem afastar do caminho. Ali se encontrava ele, quando Isabella jogou um rápido olhar por cima do ombro. Quando a moça desapareceu atrás da colina, o cavaleiro encapuzado se deteve e fez girar o cavalo para um lado para impedir qualquer possível perseguição. Enquanto aguardava, recarregou tranqüilamente sua pistola e percorreu com o olhar o que acabava de abandonar.

Uns sons surdos quebraram o silêncio, quando um dos malfeitores se arrastou cautelosamente por entre a maleza. Uma figura se aproximou da luz do fogo, e logo outra. O cavaleiro noturno observou a suas presas, que se congregaram como um bando de pássaros aproximando-se do alimento.

- Sim - murmurou o cavaleiro para si-, necessitam de outro castigo.

Blandiu o sabre sobre sua cabeça e açoitou os flancos de seu corcel, profiriendo seu penetrante uivo de guerra. Só bastou a aparição do fantasma equilibrando-se sobre eles, o escurecido brilho do sabre na escuridão da noite e o detestável galope dos imensos cascos, para sufocar a fanfarronada dos assaltantes. Um dos ladrões gritou uma advertência, de uma vez que empreendia a fuga. Os outros chocaram uns com outros em sua amalucada carreira e, uma vez mais, procuraram refúgio na maleza; todos, exceto um.

O intrépido bandido tirou uma pistola com a mão esquerda e uma espada com a direita, para sujeitar ambas no alto quando o espectro avançou para ele. Ali estava o experiente soldado, que não se deixava vencer pelo pânico ante qualquer adversidade.

- Estúpidos! - grunhiu-. Não é mais que um! E vós não são capazes de ficar e lutar! Eu mesmo me encarregarei dele!

- É todo dele, capitão! - gritou uma voz.

A poucos metros de distância, a imensa besta negra se deteve. O ladrão desviou o olhar do sabre de seu oponente, para encontrar uma ameaçadora pistola de arzón na outra mão.

- Muito bem, senhor Fantasma - desafiou-lhe o homem com valentia-, será esta uma guerra de chumbo? - Elevou ligeiramente a pistola-. Ou de aço? - Saudou seu adversário com um rápido giro de sua espada.

Mesmo que o malfeitor levasse um tecido para cobrir o rosto, a sombra da noite reconheceu as frases bruscas e o sutil acento de seu oponente.

- Milord oficial, a fim nos encontramos.

- Estranho! De maneira que me conhece você, amigo. - O tom sarcástico se transformou em uma gargalhada depreciativa-. Esse conhecimento lhe custará à vida. Como o prefere? Com o sabre?

- Não, tenho outra arma para fazer frente à sua - respondeu a voz lhe sussurrante.

Primeiro, o sabre, e logo, a pistola, foram guardadas em suas respectivas capas. O fantasma noturno fez girar seu cavalo para utilizá-lo como escudo, e logo desmontou. Esperou a que Jared Parker embainhasse sua pistola e então, golpeou ao potro para que se afastasse. Desenvaniou logo um magro estoque, cuja afiada ponta lançou um brilho azul prateado sob a luz da lua. Então, com naturalidade, correspondeu à saudação.

Jared Parker se agachou ligeiramente para extrair uma adaga da bota. O estilo do duelo estava muito claro. Seria ao modo dos cavalheiros borgoñeses: uma violenta investida para aproximar e enfrentar ambas as armas e logo, apanhar a magra espada do adversário, ou lhe afundar a própria entre as costelas.

O fantasma negro tomou o extremo de sua larga capa e se envolveu com o braço, para formar uma espécie de escudo que, ao mesmo tempo, poderia enredar-se facilmente em uma adaga. Parker advertiu a manobra e se precaveu de que não se enfrentaria a um simples oponente, a não ser a alguém versado na arte das armas. Também tomou nota das pequenas pistolas que o homem levava no cinturão. Sem lugar a dúvidas, este duelo seria um verdadeiro desafio à morte.

As espadas se entrelaçaram em um ligeiro jogo, mas logo depois dos primeiros enfrentamentos, o oficial se tornou mais cauteloso. - Não sou tão fácil como Demetri Sears, né? - perguntou o fantasma com uma risada depreciativa.

Parker cambaleou, mas se recuperou rapidamente. - Como... ?

- A quem mais poderia ter recorrido Demetri depois de minha visita? Você é o capitão dos ladrões e, naturalmente, o único que ele teria procurado para fazer suas confissões. Foi um tolo ao lhe contar tudo o que tinha desembuchado. Isso lhe custou à vida.

O espada azul começou a tecer um intrincado desenho e, face aos consideráveis esforços do oficial, sua faminta língua se aproximava cada vez mais do seu corpo. De repente, uma aguda dor paralisou seu braço esquerdo e um violento puxão enviou a adaga voando para a erva.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava proteger-se, Parker se sentiu apanhado por um repentino convencimento de que essa sombra implacável lhe mataria com facilidade quando estivesse em seus desejos fazê-lo. Um ligeiro suor brilhou no rosto do oficial e seus lábios tremeram com a opressão desse novo descobrimento.

- Logo chegou a vez de Ben - prosseguiu o cavaleiro noturno-. Débil, nenhum desafio para um homem com sua habilidade, milord oficial.

Parker respirou agitadamente, sem responder. Uma aguda dor tinha começado a crescer em seu ombro direito, enquanto esquivava uma e outra estocada de seu adversário.

- Opôs-lhe Ben muita resistência? - perguntou-lhe o inimigo encapuzado com tom reprovador-. Ou o apanhou enquanto dormia?

O oficial ofegava e o suor lhe escorregava pela frente. Pela primeira vez na vida, sabia que enfrentava a alguém que podia matá-lo.

- Você é muito jovem para ser o que procuro. Há outro que conserva as roupas podas, enquanto você suja suas mãos em atos imundos. Lorde Talbot, possivelmente?

- BA... bastardo! - exclamou Parker-. Lute como um homem! Mostre seu rosto!

- O vê-lo significa a morte, milord oficial. Acaso não sabia? - mofou-se o cavaleiro com uma gargalhada zombadora.

O olhar de Parker se posou momentaneamente atrás de seu adversário, e quase sorriu. Reuniu novas energias e se lançou sobre o oponente com fúria selvagem. Sua espada descendia, fazia redemoinhos e prendia, mas uma e outra vez era interceptada, sem encontrar carne disposta a ser atravessada.

De repente, ouviu-se um violento grito, e dois dos ladrões se lançaram ao ataque das sombras, mas o cavaleiro noturno se agachou rapidamente e esquivou do ataque. Um braço lhe tirou o capuz da cabeça, antes que os dois malfeitores se estrelassem no ar e caíssem aturdidos atrás dele. O cavaleiro entrecruzou seu punho com o do oficial, resistindo seu ataque, e ambos se enfrentaram cara a cara.

- Você! - exclamou Jared.

Edward Cullen riu frente ao rosto do oficial. - Morte, milord oficial. Mas, será mais tarde.

Empurrou-o com violência, e o homem cambaleou para trás, estrelando-se contra quatro malfeitores que avançavam a toda velocidade. Todos caíram em um emaranhado sobre o chão ao mesmo tempo em que Edward rasava grosseiramente o ar com a espada. Um agudo, penetrante assobio rasgou o silêncio da noite, e o potro acudiu imediatamente. Edward embainhou seu sabre e, agarrando-se à crina do corcel, com um forte impulso, montou a veloz arreios.

O oficial se levantou e, com uma violenta maldição, extraiu a pistola de seu cinto. Levantou a arma para enviar um estrondoso projétil em busca do escorregadio fantasma noturno, mas não obteve seu objetivo. Voltou a amaldiçoar e olhou a seu redor. Outro homem se achava ajoelhado sobre o pó, apontando um comprido mosquete ao mesmo homem. Jared lhe arrebatou a arma e disparou.

Edward sentiu um duro impacto em seu flanco direito, antes de ouvir o rugido do mosquete. As rédeas se soltaram de sua transida mão direita, e ele cambaleou para um lado dos arreios. A terra pareceu uma escura mancha imprecisa sob seus olhos, pronta para absorvê-lo, mas lutou por conservar o equilíbrio. Com a mão esquerda, aferrou-se à crina e, com incrível força de vontade, incorporou-se novamente. A velocidade do corcel diminuiu quando ele desabou sobre a arreios.

O oficial proferiu um violento uivo, ordenando seus homens a montar em seus cavalos.

- Atrás dele, estúpidos! Não lhe deixam escapar!

- Corre, Sarracen! Corre! - grunhiu Edward, sacudindo-se até o mais íntimo com cada passado do corcel-. Mostre-lhes sua força, moço! Corra!

O potro avançou sem o controle de seu amo, mantendo-se sobre o caminho, que era terreno mais plano. Ouviu-se um grito atrás, e uma bala quase os alcançara. Sarracen aumentou a velocidade pareceu remontar vôo, ao tempo que o oficial guiava a seus homens em uma desenfreada carreira sob a luz da lua.

O caminho descia a atravessar da colina, para ziguezaguear logo através do vale, girando para a esquerda ao começar a serpentear pelos Montes mais baixos. Uma vez que perderam de vista aos perseguidores, Edward falou com potro, insistindo-o a continuar com trote lento. O homem se inclinou para frente e conseguiu tomar uma primeiro rédea e logo outra, recuperando assim um pouco de controle. Diminuiu ainda mais o trote do corcel o conduziu para um bosque. Ali se deteve e, sob o refugio das árvores, envolveu-se com a capa cuidadosamente sua perna direita, ardente e pegajosa, por temor que o sangue deixasse rastros evidentes, fáceis de seguir na manhã.

Isabella se tinha atrasado deliberadamente, permitindo que Seth abrisse a marcha. Ao advertir que a figura encapotada já não a seguia, deteve-se em uma colina distante e observou atentamente o caminho, esperando que ele aparecesse. Tentou ver através das sombras que formavam as velozes nuvens, tratando de identificar algum movimento de um homem ou uma besta. Por um instante, seus olhos a enganaram e acreditou ver a figura de um cavaleiro, mas quando a luz da lua varreu o caminho um instante depois, a forma tinha desaparecido. Elevou a cabeça para ouvir um som distante e escutou com atenção, até que este se converteu no estrondoso galope de uns cavalos avançando a toda velocidade.

Isabella esporeou a égua, insistindo-a à carreira. Sua capa voou contra o vento e, ao subir à costa e ver a veloz figura alada, os assaltantes se levantaram em uma confusa gritaria. O estampido de uma pistola rasgou o ar, mas o projétil não conseguiu alcançar à moça.

Mais adiante, no caminho, Seth deteve seu cavalo e o fez girar, precavendo-se então da ausência de sua irmã. O disparo tinha estalado ao longe, mas o ruído retumbante que o seguiu lhe aconselhou ocultar-se na escuridão. O moço envolveu o braço inválido com as rédeas e revisou a carga de suas armas. Então, depois de ordenar silêncio a jovem com quem compartilhava seus arreios, dispôs-se a esperar.

Depois de uns instantes que se fizeram eternos, apareceu Isabella, e Seth elevou a pistola ao ver o grupo de cavaleiros que a perseguia. O moço disparou, e os malfeitores se detiveram bruscamente, levantando uma nuvem de pó. Seth guardou a pistola e extraiu o comprido mosquete. Apoiou a arma sobre seu braço inválido e apontou cuidadosamente a seu branco. O disparo soou, e um dos ladrões se encolheu profiríendo um violento bramido. O homem cambaleou um instante sobre a montasse até conseguir controlar seu cavalo e sair a todo galope em direção oposta. Seus companheiros abandonaram a caça com a mesma rapidez; todos à exceção do intrépido oficial, que lhes gritou pelas costas.

- Retornem, covardes! Pode ser que percamos um ou dois homens, mas se nos mantemos unidos, conseguiremos apanhá-lo! Ordeno-lhes que retornem!

Uma grosseira réplica foi lançada por cima de um ombro.

- Você é muito estúpido se acredita que ficaremos recebendo o primeiro disparo desse diabo! Você que receba-o!

Seth já tinha tomado sua segunda pistola e disparou de novo. A bala passou junto ao ouvido do Parker e, convencido de que a prudência era o melhor ingrediente de valor, empreendeu a retirada atrás de seus homens.

Isabella viu os últimos bandidos internar-se na escuridão da noite. Experimentou um grande alívio ao precaver-se de que os homens tinham abandonado a perseguição, mas uma maior ansiedade a assaltou. Qual seria o paradeiro de Edward? Se a banda assassina tinha saído em sua busca, onde se encontrava ele? Estaria ferido em alguma parte? Necessitaria de ajuda?

Seth cavalgou junto a sua irmã até chegar às terras do Masen Hall. Então, Isabella lhe indicou que seguisse.

- Leve a moça à mansão - ordenou-lhe-. Aggie saberá o que fazer para ajudá-la. Eu irei em seguida.

A jovem esperou até perder de vista seu irmão, para logo levar a égua entre as árvores e conduzi-la em direção à cabana. A lua lançava sua luz sobre os troncos nus, criando escuras imagens que se confundiam com a maleza, dificultando a eleição do caminho. Isabella esquadrinhou as sombras com atenção, quase esperando algum repentino movimento que a surpreendesse; só foi consciente de sua tensão quando chegou à cabana. As janelas estavam firmemente fechadas e nenhuma luz escapava pelas portinhas que pudesse delatar a presença de algum ocupante. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento. Nenhum sinal do landó de seu marido. Decididamente, o lugar parecia abandonado.

Sem afastar da grama para amortecer o som dos cascos do cavalo, Isabella se dirigiu para a parte traseira da cabana. Um suave bufo procedente dos arbustos atraiu sua atenção. Se ali estava Sarracen, então Edward teria que achar-se, sem dúvida, pelos arredores. Desembarcou da égua e abriu passo entre a folhagem. A porta do cercado chiou ligeiramente ao abrir-se, e o som fez elevar as orelhas do corcel que ocupava o curral oposto ao do Sarracen. O animal observou a jovem com atenção e emitiu um suave relincho enquanto aparecia sua cabeça sobre a cerca. Isabella acariciou o pescoço do cavalo, que se tranqüilizou no ato. Estava muito escuro para identificá-lo, assim foi em busca de um farol. Encontrou um no interior do estado e o acendeu. Em um instante, a diminuta chama se tornou mais intensa. Baixo essa luz, reconheceu ao animal como o potro baio de Edward. A cavalariça e o curral do Sarracen estavam vazios, confirmando-se assim a identidade do fantasma noturno, mas isso não apaziguou as inquietações do Isabella. Precisava estar segura de que Edward não estava em dificuldades.

O potro começou a corvetear em seu curral enquanto que ao outro lado dos arbustos a egua respondeu com um nervoso bufo. Então, o cavalo tutor se deteve de repente e se girou para o lado com a cauda rígida, as orelhas levantadas e os olhos abertos. Mesmo que sua reação pudesse ter sido provocada pela cercania da égua, Isabella não desprezou a possibilidade de que pudesse haver por ali alguém ou algo mais.

A jovem deslizou entre os arbustos com o farol e encontrou à égua olhando fixamente para as árvores. Seu lampião lançava uma luz tênue sobre os primeiros troncos, mais à frente a escuridão era impenetrável. Ao aproximar-se, Isabella advertiu uma figura negra que se movia; um forte bufo proveio das sombras de ébano. Atrás da jovem, a égua agitou a cauda e coceou até o limite de suas forças.

Isabella se armou de coragem e caminhou para as árvores.

- Edward? - perguntou em um sussurro-. Você está aqui?

Sentiu um calafrio ao não receber resposta. Talvez, não se tratasse de Edward. Possivelmente, estivesse ferido ou morto em alguma parte, e esse fora um dos bandidos que tinha retornado para capturá-la.

Seu interesse por Edward a animou a avançar. Não importava o que ou quem poderia ocultar-se no bosque; estava disposta a procurar até encontrá-lo.

Não tinha caminhado mais que uns poucos passos entre as árvores, quando se deteve e se levou uma mão à boca, horrorizada. O potro negro se aproximou, carregando no lombo uma alta figura encapotada, que balançava instavélmente sobre a arreios.

- Oh, não - gemeu Isabella, não teve necessidade de ver o sangue para saber que Edward estava ferido. Sob a luz do farol, o rosto do homem apareceu pálido e contraído. As pálpebras caíam cansadamente sobre os olhos, carentes de seu acostumado brilho.

Edward sorriu com dificuldade e tratou de acalmar o medo da jovem.

- Boa noite, louca...

O esforço esgotou suas últimas forças e o mundo começou a girar em um lento torvelinho, tornando-se muito escuro. Com um grito de horror, Isabella soltou o farol e correu para ele, que começava a cair dos arreios. Rodeou Edward com os braços, mas o enorme peso do gigantesco corpo a arrastou ao chão com ele. Em um momento de ansiedade, a jovem estreitou a cabeça do homem contra seu peito e soluçou, angustiada:

- Oh, meu querido Edward, o que lhe têm feito?

A necessidade lhe devolveu a prudência, e suas mãos tremulas se moveram com angustiada rapidez. Aproximou-se o farol e começou a procurar a ferida sob a capa, tirando a pegajosa camisa dos calções. A gelada espada do pânico invadiu à menina quando viu o buraco que havia produzido o disparo. Continuou inspecionando e, nas costas, encontrou o lugar por onde havia penetrado a bala. O pavor aumentou, mas lutou para controlar-se, sabendo o dano que causaria a Edward se deixasse se levar pelo pânico. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto rasgava as anáguas. Apertou uma parte do tecido contra a ferida para sugar o sangue e, com o resto, enfaixou-lhe firmemente a cintura. Um som chiem de uma porta ao abrir-se chegou da cabana, e Isabella se girou, vendo um homem que, com um farol na mão, aproximava-se pelo atalho. O sujeito olhou para o reflexo que emanava do lampião da jovem e, estirando o pescoço para ver entre as árvores, perguntou com tom suave:

- É você, amo?

- Alistar, Alistar! Venha, me ajudar! - gritou Isabella ao reconhecer a voz-. O senhor Cullen está ferido. De pressa! Vacilantes raios de luz atravessaram a escuridão quando o servente correu para a jovem. Não fez perguntas quando viu a necessitada figura estendida junto a ela, mas sim se ajoelhou imediatamente junto a Edward. Logo, levantou uma débil pálpebra do ferido e revisou brevemente o trabalho da menina, antes de voltar a incorporar-se.

- Será melhor que o levemos até a casa, onde Aggie possa atendê-lo - disse-lhe ele com obrigação.

Alistar abriu a marcha entre as árvores em direção à mansão e ela o seguiu, sem afastar seu olhar ansioso de Edward. Quando chegaram à pesada porta que fechava a entrada a passagem secreto, o servente carregou o homem inconsciente sobre seus ombros.

A jovem lhe guiou com cuidado através da entrada e sustentou o farol no alto para iluminar o caminho, enquanto avançavam apressadamente pelo corredor. Para Isabella, pareceu que transcorria uma eternidade antes de que alcançassem a estante da biblioteca.

- Procure Aggie, senhora - ordenou-lhe Alistar -. Ela saberá o que fazer com o senhor Cullen; é de toda confiança.

Os pés da jovem pareceram voar ao descer pelas escadas. Ao chegar à torre de entrada, Isabella se deteve, já que viu o irmão junto à chaminé da grande sala. Diminuiu o passo com cautela, tentando passar sem que o notasse. Não teve êxito.

- Como entrou? Estive-te esperando e ao ver que não retornava, pensei que teria que sair para te buscar. E agora te encontro aqui. Como conseguiu subir as escadas sem que eu te visse?

Isabella não podia confiar o segredo a seu irmão e decidiu inventar uma desculpa.

- Talvez, estava com a moça quando eu cheguei. A propósito, como está ela?

- Pobrezinha, mataram a seu pai e parece que não deixará de chorar. Aggie a deitou na cama e lhe deu um chá e quente. Disse que isso a ajudaria a dormir.

A mente de Isabella começou a girar a toda velocidade. Se Seth encontrasse a Edward ferido na casa, poderia levar as notícias ao oficial. O ponche de Aggie poderia brindar uma solução a seu dilema. Com tantas coisas em jogo, precisava manter a seu irmão alheio a todos os acontecimentos que teriam lugar na mansão.

- Você também teria que provar um dos ponches da Aggie, Seth. Ajudará-te a descansar e comprovará que obtém maravilhas em fazer recuperar as forças. Pela manhã, levantará-te novo e preparado para se reunir com a jovem.

O rosto de Seth se avermelhou de repente. O moço não tinha sido cego aos encantos da menina. Esses imensos olhos escuros e os abundantes cachos de cabelo loiros que rodeavam o rosto pálido e delicado, formavam uma imagem difícil de esquecer.

- Seu nome é Margareth Becker - murmurou ele com tom distante-. Tem apenas dezessete anos.

Isabella já começava a inquietar-se por sua demora em retornar junto a Edward.

- Se não se importa de jantar sozinho, Seth, ordenarei a um dos serventes que leve uma bandeja de comida a sua habitação. Temo-me que estou muito nervosa para comer e irei dormir logo que possa. - A última frase fora lançada por cima do ombro, enquanto caminhava apressadamente para a cozinha. Por fim encontrou à ama de chaves.

- Aggie, necessito de sua ajuda - exclamou Isabella com ansiedade-. O senhor Cullen foi ferido e Alistar disse que você poderia atendê-lo.

- É grave? Sabe dizer, senhora? - perguntou Aggie com inquietação, ao tempo que corria pelo corredor junto a sua ama.

- Tem um espantoso buraco em um ombro - respondeu a jovem, preocupada-. À bala lhe atravessou as costas, e parece ter perdido muito sangue.

O ama de chaves não perdeu um instante com interrogatórios. Elevou as saias e se lançou à carreira, sem diminuir o passo até que girou pelo corredor que conduzia à antecâmara de lorde Masen. A porta se encontrava entreaberta, e Isabella não pôde evitar a surpresa quando a mulher entrou sem deter-se. O assombro da jovem aumento quando viu Alistar inclinado sobre o Edward, que se achava estendido sobre a cama. As mantas tinham sido retiradas e algumas toalhas lhe cobriam a zona enfaixada. O ferido se encontrava totalmente nu, exceto por um lençol que cobria a parte inferior de seu corpo. A capa e as roupas negras se achavam atiradas no chão junto às altas botas de montar.

Alistar se afastou quando o ama de chaves se aproximou da cama. A mulher retirou a vendagem improvisada e examinou a ferida. Isabella se deteve e estremeceu quando os dedos de Aggie tocaram a lesão do ferido. Edward se retorceu de dor, uma vez que um penoso gemido escapou de seus pálidos lábios; Isabella conteve um dolorido soluço com sua mão.

Jamais se tinha dado conta do muito afeto que sentia pelo Ianque até esse momento em que o via indefeso e necessitado. Sempre tinha parecido incrivelmente forte, onipotente, sem requerer jamais a ajuda de ninguém. A jovem experimentou uma imensa necessidade de manifestar seus sentimentos, e sua tortura foi não poder acariciá-lo, ou lhe sussurrar as palavras que expressariam seu amor.

- À bala o atravessou, é verdade - afirmou Aggie-, mas a ferida não parece estar infectada. - lavou o sangue das mãos e assinalou a chaminé-. Necessitaremos de uma panela de água sobre o fogo e algumas toalhas podas.

- Não deveríamos mudar ao senhor Cullen a outra habitação? - perguntou Isabella com inquietação. Depois de haver murmurrado o nome de Edward enquanto seu marido fazia o amor com ela, temia que Anthony retornasse para casa e encontrasse a seu rival estendido em sua cama. Não podia estar segura de que lorde Masen não se voltaria violento e machucasse ainda mais seu primo.

Alistar jogou um rápido olhar à ama de chaves e, depois de limpar garganta, escolheu as palavras com cautela.

- Lorde Masen estará ausente durante vários dias, de maneira que não acredito que haja inconveniente em que o senhor Cullen ocupe esta habitação até então. Estará mais seguro aqui. Os serventes pensarão que sua senhoria está cansado e doente e não se atreveram a farejar pela antecâmara. Será melhor não despertar indevidas suspeitas.

- Meu irmão sente uma grande aversão pelo senhor Cullen - declarou Isabella - Se descobrir o ianque aqui, poderia fazer correr o rumor de que está ferido. Havendo tais circunstâncias, Aggie, acredito que seria conveniente que lhe preparasse um de seus ponches.

A mulher assentiu com uma rápida inclinação de cabeça. - Agora mesmo farei cargo disso, senhora. Por favor, ocupe-se do senhor Cullen em minha ausência. Trarei minhas ervas e poções medicinais da cozinha.

Alistar saiu junto à ama de chaves para procurar uma panela de ferro, deixando Isabella só junto ao doente. A jovem se encarregou de cortar um velho lençol em vendagens e limpou brandamente o sangue da ferida. Logo, inundou as fortes mãos de Edward em uma bacia e, com supremo cuidado, lavou-lhe as manchas dos dedos. Beijou-os e, ao fazê-lo, algumas lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos. Agora compreendia mais claramente suas emoções e, embora não pudesse afirmar quando tinha começado a nascer seu amor por ele, sabia com certeza que tinha começado a amar a Edward Cullen fazia tempo. E, sem engano, também tinha crescido nela um profundo carinho por seu marido.

Inquietou-a descobrir que podia sentir afeto por dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Em vários áspectos, amava-lhes de maneira diferentes. Mas, por outro lado, também havia-momentos em que lhe era impossível separar um do outro. Edward era vigoroso, sedutor, arrumado, um homem de que qualquer mulher poderia se apaixonar facilmente. Lorde Masen, por outra parte, tinha ganho seu carinho, carecendo de todas essas qualidades.

Estava acaso o amor por seu marido apoiado na compaixão? Isabella desprezou a idéia rapidamente. Tinha sentido lástima por Ben, mas de maneira nenhuma podia afirmar que tinha amado o ancião. Lorde Masen o fazia sentir-se como uma verdadeira esposa e, indiscutivelmente, como uma mulher. E, entretanto, estava na cúspide desse sentimento onde ela tinha tido mais dificuldades para apagar Edward da mente. Em ocasiões, enquanto fazia amor com seu marido, tinha sido atormentada por impressões tão reais do outro homem, que usara a cicatriz das costas para confirmar que era Anthony, e não Edward, quem se encontrava com ela. Só podia pensar que seu desejo pelo ianque era tão intenso que tinha transferido esse rosto e esse nome a quem unicamente se aproximava dela na escuridão.

Aggie e Alistar retornaram, e Isabella permaneceu por perto enquanto a mulher atendia a ferida. Retirou-lhe com cuidado o sangue coagulado, para logo aplicar um suave bálsamo branco sob as vendagens que cobriam o flanco e as costas de Edward. Tudo foi firmemente sujeito com várias tiras que rodeavam o peito do doente, e reforçado com outra fita ao redor do ombro.

Uma vez finalizada a penosa tarefa, Isabella se deixou cair em uma poltrona junto à cama. Rechaçou as súplicas de ambos os serventes sobre retornar a sua própria antecâmara e descansar ali até a manhã.

- Passarei aqui toda a noite - afirmou a jovem em tom firme. Ao não encontrar forma de convencer a sua ama, Aggie finalmente lhe ofereceu:

- Senhora, eu vigiarei o senhor Cullen enquanto você vai se refrescar um pouco. Logo, poderá voltar quando estiver preparada. - Assinalou com a mão as roupas sujas da jovem-. Sentirá-se muito mais cômoda com uma camisola e uma bata limpa.

- Está segura...? - começou a dizer Isabella, preocupada, mas foi incapaz de expressar seus temores.

- Ele ficará bem, senhora - a tranqüilizou a ama de chaves, lhe tocando o braço de maneira afetuosa-. É um homem forte e vigoroso e, com um pouco de atenção e descanso, voltará a ficar como novo em pouco tempo.

Isabella se rendeu e permitiu que a mulher a conduzisse até a porta.

- Retornarei em alguns minutos - prometeu-lhe.

Em efeito, retornou em pouco tempo, e voltou a tomar seu lugar junto à cama, disposta a passar ali as largas horas da noite. Recolheu as pernas e apoiou a cabeça e os ombros sobre o colchão. Então, começou a dormir, sobre a acolhedora calidez da manta de pele.

O amanhecer já tinha começado a arder no céu do oeste, quando Edward por fim se moveu. A jovem despertou imediatamente e levantou a cabeça, vendo que a estava observando. Os olhos de ambos se fundiram durante uma eternidade, e Isabella pôde sentir os batimentos de seu coração quando as profundidades verdes pareceram lhe penetrar até o fundo da alma.

- Tenho sede - sussurrou com voz rouca.

Alcançou-lhe um copo de água, e lhe colocando um braço atrás das costas, sustentou-o com todas suas forças, enquanto Edward aplacava sua sede. Ao tempo que a jovem deixava a taça a um lado, ele elevou a mão para lhe acariciar a bochecha e logo enredou os dedos nos abundantes cachos avermelhados.

- Eu te Amo - sussurrou-lhe. Voltou a observá-la durante um momento longo e interminável. Logo, deitou-se sobre o travesseiro com um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Seus dedos entrelaçaram os dela, em um gesto que não fez mais que confirmar suas palavras. Algumas lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Isabella, e voltaram a rasgar suas emoções. Sentia-se agradecida de que seu marido não estivesse ali, porque que teria presenciado seu profundo carinho por este homem.

Edward vagou através das profundidades do sonho à medida que o dia se transformou em noite e o sol voltou a nascer na manhã seguinte. Despertou uma vez que a estrela matutina tinha tomado seu lugar preponderante nas alturas. Aggie se apresentou com uma tigela de sopa para o inválido e lhe acomodou nos travesseiros.

Edward dormiu durante a maior parte do dia e a noite, despertando em intervalos para beber água ou caldo. Ao terceiro dia, a febre lhe subiu e os temores de Isabella se intensificaram. Mas Aggie a tranqüilizou, afirmando que não era esse um fato incomum em um ferido. O ama de chaves encarregou a jovem a tarefa de limpar a pele do doente com água morna, aparentemente sem alterar-se pelo fato de que a dama da mansão levasse a cabo um trabalho tão íntimo com um homem que não era seu marido. Enquanto Edward dormia, Isabella encontrou o trabalho extremamente perturbador. Com liberdade para admirar e tocar o corpo quase nu do homem, a jovem se pertubou ante a freqüência com que seu olhar acariciava os ombros, o imponente peito, a magra cintura e o firme abdômen. Não se atrevia a descobri-lo além dos quadris e a só idéia de fazê-lo provocava um intenso rubor em suas bochechas, até na intimidade da habitação.

Conservar a compostura enquanto Edward se achava acordado foi outra severa prova, mesmo que ele não estivesse totalmente lúcido. Seu lindo rosto se encontrava ruborizado pela febre e seus olhos verdes se viam frágeis e excessivamente quentes ao posar-se sobre a jovem. Mesmo assim, Isabella não pôde ignorar os efeitos de sua presença quando seu próprio olhar inocentemente se desviou para a zona coberta pelo lençol. A cor vermelha banhou súbitamente suas bochechas e, ao elevar os olhos, encontrou-se com o olhar tranqüilo e imperturbável de Edward.

A jovem saiu apressadamente da habitação e, uma vez em sua antecâmara, abriu uma janela para que o ar gelado aplacasse o calor de seu rosto. Lutou contra seu sentimento de culpa, porque nos últimos dias não tinha conseguido ignorar a flagrante sensualidade desse homem, nem a selvagem e incontrolável corrente de excitação que provocava cada intercâmbio de olhares, cada carícia, cada palavra entre ambos.

Alguma vez, tinha-lhe odiado por causas que ela acreditava justificadas, mas o sentimento foi se dissipando gradualmente. Não podia esquecer que ele tinha arriscado a vida para salvar ao Seth e a jovem Becker. A força do ódio se esfumou, deixando a Isabella presa em emoções mais tenras. Então, o amor, esse perigoso, aterrador e poderoso sentimento, tinha começado a alojar-se em seu interior como um tigre selvagem, fixando para sempre sua guarida na mente e no coração da jovem.

Isabella se manteve afastada da antecâmara do amo durante o resto do dia, deixando Alistar e Aggie na execução das tarefas. Asseguraram-lhe que a ferida estava cicatrizando surpreendentemente bem e a febre se dissipou. Ao cair à noite, a mente da jovem estava tão esgotada com a batalha liberada em seu interior, que não pôde a não ser procurar o quente refúgio de sua cama e rezar pela volta de seu marido. Dessa maneira, poderia fixá-lo mais firmemente em seus pensamentos e apagar de uma vez por todas ao ianque.

Aquecida pelo quente fogo, Isabella se deslizou através de lembranças; algumas claras; outras, mais vagas. A imagem de uma figura encapuzada sobre um brilhoso corcel negro tomou forma a partir dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias e logo a forma escura se transformou em seu marido, inclinando-se para tirá-la da água gelada do arroio. Atrás dele, encontrava-se o mesmo potro negro e, de repente, a máscara de couro se converteu em um escuro capuz.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação e deu uma volta sobre a cama, para observar o recinto com olhos dilatados, uma vez que sua mente foi pega em um súbito e vertiginoso torvelinho. Acaso era esta outra loucura? Havia sua paixão conferido um rosto a aquilo que alguma vez antes o tinha tido? Era este um sonho? Uma esperança surta do desejo?

Seus pensamentos lutaram para encontrar a claridade em meio de suas confusas lembranças. Não conseguia formar uma imagem ou figura definida que identificasse a quem a tinha resgatado do arroio. Gravou-se nela a impressão de um escuro cavaleiro alado desembarcando de seu corcel, mas ao analisá-la com atenção, precaveu-se de que jamais tinha visto a Anthony sobre um cavalo. A suspeita de que a figura era Edward suscitou outra pergunta. O que tinha visto ela junto ao fogo essa mesma noite? O contorno disforme de um aleijado? Ou só a forma distorcida de um homem normal? Se Edward resultava ser tanto o cavaleiro noturno como aquele que a tinha resgatado aquela tarde, então, o que mais era em realidade esse homem? Sem dúvida, algo mais que o libidinoso cavalheiro negro que sempre tinha aparentado ser. Um temor começou a gerar-se no interior da jovem, mas rechaçou a idéia como ridícula. Mesmo que Anthony só se aproximou dela na escuridão, tinha conseguido formar uma imagem dele, possivelmente confusa, mas mesmo assim, familiar. Uma perna disforme, uma costa cicatrizada e uma voz áspera formavam já partedesse homem, e não coincidiam com a aparência oposta de Edward Cullen.

As desordenada peças do enigma giraram na mente de Isabella, mas nenhum fragmento cabia com o outro para lhe brindar uma visão mais ampla da verdade. O incessante redemoinho de pensamentos a esgotou, e se deixou levar pela suave sensação do cansaço. Nenhum pesadelo invadiu seus sonhos, só o interminável torvelinho de perguntas, temores e dúvidas.

* * *

_Então meus amores... Gostaram?_

_A Bella vai descobrir a verdade, mais de uma maneira meia louca! kkkk_

_O Edward está judiando dela coitada! Mas eu não consigo odiar esse homem, e cause tive um treco quando ele foi atingido senti os temores da Bella coitada!_

_Então meus amores... A nossa adaptação está acabando... E como no final eu quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu, peço as minhas queridas leitoras e leitoras fantasmas que deixem pelo menos um "oi", pra mim, para poder escrever o nome de vocês e agradecer a todas que estão lendo, tá?_

_Então meus amoresss lindoooosss... Até amanhã (Domingo)... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijooosss_


	20. Chapter 20

_Oiii Meus amoresss! Boa noiteeeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Hoje os segredos vão ser revelados... Então se preparem... Grandes emoções esperam por vocês! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella se levantou descansada e caminhou alegremente para a penteadeira. Enquanto escovava o cabelo, entretanto, seus pensamentos voltaram a pertuba-la. Sua mão se deteve quando a confusão lhe afundou suas afiadas e persistentes garras na mente. A resolução de chegar à medula do assunto cresceu em seu interior, e abandonou a habitação para dirigir-se para a antecâmara do amo. Estava disposta a enfrentar Edward abordando o tema de seu resgate no arroio. Já tinha se aproximado da porta, quando se deteve, confunsa, para ouvir a voz de Aggie através do sólido painel de madeira. O tom da mulher era suave e indistinto, mas premente, meio acusador, meio suplicante. Isabella se sentiu imediatamente envergonhada ao advertir seu papel de escuta oculta e apoiou a mão no trinco, girando-o ruidosamente.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Edward semisentado contra os travesseiros com um rastro de sorriso divertido nos lábios, em um semblante obviamente melhor que o do dia anterior. Aggie se encontrava de pé junto à cama, com as bochechas avermelhadas e os braços cruzados. Ao ver a jovem, ele tossiu ligeiramente e a ama de chaves se ocupou em retirar a bandeja do café da manhã, embora seus lábios permanecessem apertados e seu rosto extranhamente ruborizado. Isabella subtraiu importância ao assunto, posto que não lhe custava imaginar-se à mulher repreendia ao homem por não se cuidar devidamente, ou por se ocupar de alguma atividade não autorizada, o qual, ao menos aos olhos de Aggie, seria imperdoável.

- Irei procurar água quente na cozinha para atender a ferida, lady Masen. - O ama de chaves fez insistência no título, ao tempo que lançava um olhar arrogante para o homem. - Me faria o favor de retirar a bandagem usada enquanto isso?

Isabella assentiu, cada vez mais confunsa. Acostumada com a efusividade da mulher se achava aparentemente ausente e a causa não parecia ter uma explicação lógica. Se tratava de ciúmes por respeito a lorde Masen, então, por que, pensou a jovem, atribuía a ela semelhante trabalho?

Aggie lhe alcançou umas tesouras e depois de um último gesto altivo para o inválido, retirou-se rapidamente da habitação. Até antes que se fechasse a porta, Isabella percebeu o olhar de Edward e, quando se girou para ele, encontrou um esfomeio em esses olhos verdes, que não tinha nada que ver com uma necessidade do estômago. O pulso da jovem se acelerou, e o dissimulou sob uma expressão reprovadora.

- Se deseja que o atenda, senhor Cullen, insisto em que exercite um maior grau de controle, ao menos, em presença de outros. A pobre Aggie é incrivelmente fiel ao Anthony, e não acredito que possa seguir tolerando seus insolentes galanteios.

Sem alterar-se pela reprimenda da jovem, Edward destacou a bandagem.

- Você está segura de que tem estômago para isto? Isabella se sentou na borda da cama, junto ao flanco esquerdo de Edward.

- Atendi o braço de Seth durante bastante tempo. E garanto que poderei me encarregar disto também. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de pesar-. Entretanto, peço que se mantenha quieto, ou poderia me sentir tentada a arrancar um pedaço de pele em compensação.

- Como você ordene, milady. - Estendeu os braços, entregando-se por completo aos cuidados da jovem e lhe apoiou acidentalmente uma mão na cabeça, quando ela se inclinou para lhe retirar a banda que sujeitava a bandagem. Ao sentir os dedos de Edward lhe acariciando as costas, Isabella lhe agarrou pela braço e depositou a mão sobre o colchão.

- Tampouco tolerarei suas sacanagens, senhor Cullen - ameaçou-o.

Um lento sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do doente. - Você está sendo terrivelmente formal, milady. Acaso tomou antipatia por meu nome de repente?

- Não desejo respirar sua descarada indiferença para minha condição de mulher casada, isso é tudo - lhe explicou Isabella com tom vivaz-. Está sendo muito impertinente em presença de Aggie, e é óbvio que ela está suscetível com você.

- E você crê que me chamando «senhor Cullen» vai me impedir que a deseje? - perguntou-lhe, acariciando-a com os olhos-. Sabe muito pouco de mim... ou dos homens... se supuser que com meras palavras pode sufocar o que sinto por você. Não é um simples apetite carnal o que me consome, Isabella, a não ser um tentador desejo de tê-la comigo em todo momento, de sentir sua suavidade sob minhas mãos, de reclamá-la como minha. Não, nenhum título formal pode esfriar o que arde em meu interior.

A jovem o observou maravilhada, e sem fala. O homem tinha representado tão bem o papel de apaixonado desesperado, que não podia a não ser considerar suas palavras como outra artimanha para quebrar a barreira que existia entre ambos e somá-la à larga lista de conquistas. Mesmo assim, as frases tinham sortido efeito para recordar a Isabella seus próprios desejos. Ele estava ali cada vez que ela fechava os olhos, atormentando-a com sua presença, e não conseguia sufocar o desejo de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sem limitações.

O olhar de Edward a penetrou, implacável, lhe prometendo algo que Isabella não podia aceitar com a consciência tranquila. Face à calma exterior da jovem, seus pensamentos se deram à fuga, e esqueceu por completo o que desejava discutir com ele. Suas mãos tremeram quando se inclinou para iniciar sua tarefa, e teve que concentrar-se para as controlar quando inseriu a ponta da tesoura nas ataduras. Cortou a bandagem e retirou cuidadosamente o tecido. Um leve calafrio lhe percorreu a coluna ao ver a viscosa substância negra e esverdeada que rodeava a ferida. Teve que extrair as últimas partes de tecido com suma cautela para impedir um novo fluxo de sangue. Embora trabalhasse com incrível paciência, sabia que cada um de seus movimentos provocava uma intensa dor no ferido. Mesmo assim, ele não torcia um só músculo cada vez que ela elevava os olhos, encontrando só esse estranho e impenetrável olhar e esse enigmático sorriso nos lábios do homem.

- Dê a volta para mim - ordenou-lhe e, quando Edward obedeceu, inclinou-se sobre ele. Então, retirou-lhe a vendagem que cobria a ferida das costas e lhe lavou com cuidado o sangue coagulado. A bacia de água morna se achava colocada sobre a cama, junto ao ferido e, quando Isabella se aproximou para escorrer a atadura, a mão de Edward a agarrou pelos ombros, fazendo-a descer até apoderar-se de seus lábios. Fora de equilíbrio, a jovem não pôde afastar-se imediatamente, e foi apanhada por um ardente beijo que consumiu sua fria determinação dado o calor de uma irresistível paixão. A boca de Edward se moveu sobre a dela com um desejo que avidamente procurou uma idêntica resposta. A incontrolável onda de excitação invadiu a Isabella e, com esta, a necessidade de lhe corresponder, mas a repentina intrusão de uma máscara negra a impulsionou a afastar-se com uma súbita exclamação. A jovem se incorporou com as bochechas avermelhadas pela vergonha de seu próprio ardor.

Edward a desafiou com um sorriso zombador.

- Deve ter conseguido ler meus pensamentos, senhora. Era precisamente esse o fim que desejava.

- Você tem na verdade muita coragem para tomar-se semelhantes liberdades na casa de meu marido - repreendeu-o ela com voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar o fôlego-. Terminará por destruir a si mesmo se continuar insistindo nesta tolice -, A reprimenda só pareceu divertir Edward, já que seu sorriso se ampliou. Isabella duvidou então em que alguma vez conseguisse desalentar as tendências libertinas desse homem. Depois de recuperar um pouco de seu controle, fez um gesto com a mão, que ainda não cessava de tremer-. Senhor, se for tão amável de ficar sobre o outro lado, retirarei-lhe a vendagem.

Edward apoiou a palma esquerda sobre o colchão para que a jovem pudesse estender o braço por debaixo. Inclusive então, Isabella teve que realizar um tremendo esforço para ignorar a cercania do homem e controlar os violentos batimentos de seu coração. Depois de procurar durante um instante, encontrou a fedida bandagem e a retirou. Soou um ligeiro golpe à porta e, ante a resposta da jovem, Alistar entrou.

Isso permitiu a Isabella desculpar-se e transferir sua responsabilidade ao cuidado do outro. Agradecida pela interrupção, a jovem se retirou, procurando refúgio na intimidade de sua própria antecâmara. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, uma torturosa ansiedade a invadiu, mas não pôde definir as causas. Em que pese a todas suas resoluções, só tinha conseguido esclarecer um enigma: a identidade do cavaleiro noturno. Agradava-lhe que a causa de Edward fosse justa; entretanto, sentia-se atormentada pela sombra sem rosto que a tinha resgatado do arroio. Já não podia acreditar que tivesse sido lorde Masen, e temia que inclusive ali uma fantasia de Edward estivesse substituindo a Anthony, tal como o tinha feito naqueles velados encontros íntimos com seu marido.

Precisamente ali, sobre a antiga cama, tinha recebido a lorde Masen durante as noites. Enquanto seus olhos percorriam a cocha de veludo cotelê, sua mente empreendeu de uma vertiginosa pressa. Ultimamente, tinha começado a fantasiar muito a respeito de Edward enquanto seu marido fazia o amor com ela. Algo nesses calorosos abraços lhe tinha recordado ao ianque e agora essas ilusões começavam a derramar-se em seu matrimônio, misturando alguma vez firmes certezas com confusas imagens de ambos os primos. Seria acaso a maldição do sangue Swan? Obteria ela alguma vez manter-se fiel a um homem? Ou seu próprio desejo continuaria criando fantasias de outro enquanto seu marido a tomava entre seus braços? Viu a imagem da inexpressiva máscara de couro inclinando-se para beijá-la e, lentamente, como antes, esta se converteu no apaixonado rosto daquele que a pertubava.

A mente de Isabella se rebelou e, imediatamente, foi apanhada por outro pensamento, que a deixou sem fôlego devido a sua brusca aparição.

Cullen! Masen! Primos? Ou irmãos? Tinha havido dois filhos na família Masen. Anthony era o maior, mas, onde estava o menor? Não podia ser ele o homem que ela conhecia como Edward Cullen? Que melhor forma de estender uma armadilha aos malfeitores que tinham incendiado a mansão que tomar o lugar do primeiro lorde, e permitir que o outro representasse o papel de justiceiro mascarado? Se eram irmãos, talvez, trabalhassem juntos para vingar as penúrias do aleijado. Edward, o mais ágil dos dois, empunhava sua espada e pistola em nome da justiça depois do disfarce de fantasma noturno, enquanto o outro atemorizava os corações dos bandidos só com sua presença. Os responsáveis pelo incêndio tinham tentado matá-lo e o mero conhecimento de seu fracasso lhes atormentava.

Um sorriso irônico curvou os lábios da jovem ante a confirmação de seus novos descobrimentos. Edward tinha livre acesso à mansão e a conhecia bem, posto que ali tinha nascido.

Sentada aos pés da cama, procurou com esforço, mas não encontrou nada. Sua mente deu trombas em um vertiginoso redemoinho. Ainda não a tinha abandonado a suspeita de que havia algo mais ali, algo que ela não alcançava a compreender. Esfregou as mãos, e estremeceu, ao recordar o momento em que tinha retirado à vendagem. Sua palma direita acariciou o lado esquerdo dele, brandamente, como se tratasse das costas de Edward. Então, súbitamente, precaveu-se do que estava meio doida. Uma rugosa cicatriz atravessava o ombro do ianque. Não muitas noites atrás, tinha roçado essa mesma cicatriz nas costas de Anthony, durante o clímax de sua paixão.

Uma penosa negativa escapou de seus lábios quando descobriu a verdade. Seu marido tinha enviado a outro a sua cama em sua substituição! Em uma lenta sucessão de imagens, relembrou os instantes íntimos que tinham compartilhado, quando suas próprias mãos tinham explorado o corpo masculino para satisfazer sua curiosidade de esposa, ou quando as peritas carícias de seu marido tinham extraído suspiros de prazer de seus lábios, tal como o tinha feito Edward na carruagem.

Isabella já não pôde seguir olhando para as zombadoras janelas e deu a volta afundando o rosto nas mantas da cama. As colchas ensurdeceram seus afogados gritos e soluços. Sentiu uma intolerável dor no peito e não conseguiu aliviar a abrasadora vergonha que a embargava. Tinha sido vilmente usada. Enganada! Suas mãos agonizantes se aferraram à manta como garras, e chorou, feita um novelo, deslizando-se até ajoelhar-se no chão. Levou a manta aos ouvidos, como se quisesse sufocar as gargalhadas burlonas que retumbavam em sua cabeça. Tinha sido usada! Tinham briincada com ela! Tola! Tola! Tola!

A jovem ficou de pé, e uma chama de ira ardeu em seu coração. Enfrentaria o velhaco e, quando seu seu marido estivesse ali, repreenderia ele também. Essa montanha de farsas havia terminado de repente, esqueceu sua angústia. Tinha uma tarefa por diante e não cabia dúvida de que poderia executar com perfeição.

Um som proveio do corredor, e Isabella se aproximou da porta para escutar. Alistar e, Aggie acabavam de abandonar a habitação do amo, e suas vozes se fizeram mais suaves ao passar frente à antecâmara de Isabella. O libertino tinha ficado sozinho e, desta vez, não poderia escapar. Não lhe permitiria evadir novamente as preocupações.

Com tal resolução, Isabella atravessou o corredor em um instante e, depois de entrar na antecâmara do amo, travou a porta com ferrolho, a fim de impedir qualquer interrupção. Deliberadamente, retirou a chave e a deixou cair no sutiã de seu vestido, para logo voltar-se para aquele que tinha decidido enfrentar.

Edward se encontrava sentado na cama, bebendo um fumegante copo de conhaque e mel, uma poção receitada por Aggie para aliviar o desconforto da nova bandagem. Tinha observado a entrada de Isabella por cima da borda do copo e agora acabava de baixá-la para atravessar a jovem com um olhar divertido.

- Assegurou-se de fechar bem a porta, senhora?

Houve suficiente sarcasmo na pergunta para aumentar a ira de Isabella. Mesmo assim, forçou-se em manter a calma enquando caminhou com passo decidido até os pés da cama.

- Há um ou dois assuntos que devo falar com você, senhor. - O tom foi terminante, e Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a severa atitude da jovem.

- E eu com você, senhora. - Sorriu e elevou o copo para beber outro sorvo da potente, bebida.

- Sei quem é você - declarou ela sem mais preâmbulo. Edward deteve o braço no ar e a olhou, surpreso, com os lábios entreabertos para receber a borda do copo.

- Sei que você e Anthony são irmãos. - Uma vez abordado o tema, Isabella se apressou a atacar-. Não posso entender o porquê, mas sei tudo. Você parece ser muito mais que a criatura da noite que nem sequer eu tinha descoberto até agora. Por alguma razão, meu marido lhe permitiu me agradar em seu lugar. Não compreendo por que você se encontrava em sua cama na primera noite, mas a partir de então, foi sempre você que veio a mim e, oculto na escuridão, pôs um bebê bastardo em minhas entranhas.

Edward se levantou bruscamente e o copo tremeu em sua mão antes que ou deixasse de lado. Tossiu para limpar a garganta e arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto tentava recuperar a fala.

- Senhora, sua notícia não poderiam me fazer mais feliz, mas lhe rogaria que fosse mais doce ao dizer. Quase morro asfixiado.

- Doce! - exclamou Isabella com fúria, esquecendo a compostura ante o espontâneo humor de homem-. Acaso você foi doce ao brincar comigo como o fez?

- Isabella, meu querido amor...

- Não me chame de querido amor»! - gritou ela-. Pervertido! Ladrão de virtuosidades femininas! Você me usou! Abusou de mim fazendo-se passar por outro!

- Meu amor - disse ele com voz tenra-. Posso explicar se me permitir isso.

- Claro que o fará, senhor! É por isso que vim! Para ouvir suas explicações! Vamos! Me diga por que razão me enganou!

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas fortes pisadas no corredor e um violento golpe sobre a porta o detiveram.

- É urgente que fale com você! - gritou Alistar através do sólido painel de madeira.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho, e uma obstinada resolução cresceu em seu interior.

- Não o deixarei entrar - afirmou.

O punho de Alistar voltou a golpear a porta. - O oficial se aproxima!

Edward começou a deslizar para a borda da cama. – Isabella, carinho, abra a porta. Falaremos do assunto mais tarde... em privado. Dou-lhe minha palavra.

Ao ver a urgência da situação, Isabella se rendeu e procurou no sutiã do vestido até encontrar a chave. Logo a colocou rapidamente no ferrolho e abriu a porta.

- Sinto muito, milady.

- Onde estão eles? - perguntou Edward sem rodeios. Alistar se deteve junto à cama.

- A apenas um pouco mais de um quilômetro - disse com voz agitada-. Quill se encontrava fora fazendo exercitar a um dos cavalos e os viu vir.

- Maldição! - murmurou Edward, e em seu rosto se formou em uma careta quando tentou mover-se.

- Deve ocultá-lo, Alistar - apressou-se a sugerir Isabella. - Leva-o até a passagem.

- Ela tem razão. Não podem me encontrar aqui - declarou Edward -. Parker se encarregaria de que eu não vivesse mais de uma semana, e nem sequer lorde Masen conseguiria encontrar ajuda para então. Minhas roupas, Alistar. Vamos logo!

Retirou as mantas e ficou de pé com uma careta, ignorando o fato de que debaixo da bandagem se encontrava totalmente nu. Isabella, em troca, não pôde ignorá-lo. A imagem dessa figura alta, de quadris magros e ombros largos provocou uma ardente onda de calor em suas bochechas. Girou sobre os pés e se retirou da habitação, fechando violentamente a porta detrás de si. Envergonhava-a que ele pudesse tratá-la de uma forma tão íntima, quase ultrajante, frente a um dos serventes. Seus pensamentos giraram, uma vez mais, em um vertiginoso torvelinho e, logo depois de entrar no duvidoso refúgio de sua antecâmara, começou a andar por toda a habitação.

Uma leve sensação de pânico a invadiu ao precaver-se de que, em ausência de lorde Masen, seria ela quem teria que receber o oficial. A segurança de Edward dependia de sua habilidade para ocultar seu naufrago e não delatar o ardil. Respirou fundo em um esforço para recuperar a calma e se aferrou a uma imagem de majestosa dama. Empinou o queixo com atitude altiva. Ela era lady Isabella Masen, disse-se, ama da mansão de seu marido, e não se deixaria intimidar em sua própria casa.

Voltou a abrir a porta e retornou à antecâmara do amo, onde só encontrou Aggie, quem, com incrível pressa, arrumava as mantas da cama e organizava a habitação. Ao deter-se junto à entrada, Isabella pensou que, provavelmente, a ama de chaves sabia mais da mansão e seus ocupantes que qualquer outro alheio à família.

Esse era o momento e lugar, decidiu a jovem, para esclarecer uma de suas últimas dúvidas.

- Aggie?

A mulher se voltou imediatamente. - Sim, senhora?

Isabella estendeu uma mão para assinalar o volume que jazia sobre o escritório de seu marido.

- Uma vez me disse que esse livro continha registro de todos os nascimentos acontecidos aqui, nesta casa ou em suas terras. Se eu chegasse a consultá-lo, encontraria o nome do Edward registrado como o irmão menor da família Masen?

Aggie retorceu as mãos com repentina consternação e afastou o olhar nervosamente. Isabella leu a resposta nessa agitada reação e tentou aliviar a evidente angustia da mulher.

- Está bem, Aggie, compreendo sua lealdade à família, e não pretendo que revele nada que eu já não tenha adivinhado.

– Por... Por favor, senhora - suplicou-lhe o ama de chaves-, escute ao amo até o final antes de pensar mal dele.

- Oh, eu estou disposta a escutá-lo - assegurou-lhe Isabella, mas temia ter começado a abrigar idéias muito duvidosas sobre o amo da mansão.

A jovem deixou à mulher e caminhou para as escadas, com o propósito de atender às visitas na sala. Paul se encontrava em seu posto junto à porta de entrada, e ela o saudou com uma amável inclinação de cabeça ao passar junto a ele. Atravessou a arcada que conduzia a grande sala e então paralisou. Sentado tranqüilamente em sua poltrona junto à chaminé, encontrava-se lorde Masen, com o olhar atrás da máscara fixa na entrada e as mãos enluvadas entrelaçadas sobre a manga da bengala. Embora aleijado e com cicatrizes, ele encarnava a mais temível figura de um homem.

Isabella balbuciou uma desordenada desculpa. - Eu não... não fui informada de sua volta.

- Nossas visitas estão para chegar. - O áspero sussurro não foi rude, só categórico e inexpressivo-. Aproxime-se e sente-se junto a mim. - Sua mão esquerda assinalou brevemente um sofá, antes de voltar a apoiar-se sobre a bengala.

A jovem se aproximou da poltrona indicada e se sentou erguida sobre a borda, mas a posição delatou ainda mais o tremor de seus joelhos. Seus nervos estavam tensos como as cordas de um clavicordio(piano) e ficou de pé, para deter-se junto ao sofá de seu marido, com a mão apoiada sobre o respaldo. Assim, aguardaram em silêncio, o majestoso lorde e sua pálida e rígida dama, enquanto o imenso relógio da sala marcava o transcurso do tempo com enloquecedora lentidão.

Isabella se sobressaltou ligeiramente quando no exterior chegou o ruído de vários cascos de cavalo, que se aproximavam pelo atalho e se detinham frente à torre de entrada. Paul girou o trinco, mas antes que pudesse mover a porta, esta se abriu violentamente para dar passo à brusca irrupção do oficial Parker, seguido muito de perto – de fato, muito perto de Felix Bentworth, esse cupincha sempre disposto para a batalha. Toda uma massa de sujeitos apareceram atrás dele e se amontoaram na entrada.

Jared Parker avançou com passo ofuscado através da arcada, Entrou na habitação e, com o cenho franzido, observou a cena que se desdobrava diante de seus olhos. Logo, saudou o amo e ama da mansão com uma breve inclinação de cabeça e chamou por gestos a um de seus homens.

- Sargento, faça que os homens registrem a casa e ponha um guarda na porta. Logo, assegure-se de que os que estão fora som...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um alto estalo e, tanto ele como o sargento, voltaram-se com cautela para enfrentar a seu anfitrião. Ambos se encontraram frente à implacável mira de um par de imensas pistolas. A habilidade de lorde Masen com as armas era bem conhecida em todo o condado, e nenhum dos dois reuniu a coragem necessária para pôr a prova tal destreza a tão escassa distância.

- Ninguém registra está casa a não ser sob minha palavra ou a do rei. - A voz áspera de lorde Masen retumbou pelas paredes da habitação-. Eu não reparti tal ordem, mas se você tem a autorização do outro, então, agradaria-me vê-la.

Ambos os homens retiraram cuidadosamente as mãos que tinham apoiado sobre as capas de suas próprias armas, ao tempo que Parker, com uma decidida mudança de atitude, apressou-se em desculpar-se e explicar.

- Mil desculpas, milord. - retirou o chapéu em honra à dama e deu uma cotovelada ao sargento até que este o imitou. - Não tenho nenhuma ordem da coroa, mas minha intenção é requerer sua permissão para o registro. Estamos procurando o cavaleiro noturno. Faz vários dias, cometeu um miserável crime, e temos provas de que foi Edward Cullen o velhaco que enviou o juiz Becker à tumba, assassinou vilmente os choferes e seqüestrou a jovem filha.

Isabella avançou, com a mão em alto para expressar. Sua acalorada negativa, mas seu passo foi súbitamente bloqueado por uma mão enluvada que sujeitava uma pistola. Ela olhou a seu marido com furiosa ansiedade.

- Mas não é...

- Calada. - O suave sussurro foi só audível para os ouvidos de Isabella - Se controle, meu amor. Confie em mim.

A jovem retornou ao seu lugar, mas quando voltou a apoiar a mão sobre o respaldo da poltrona, aferrou-se a este com tal força, que seus nódulos se tornaram brancos sob a pálida pele.

O oficial prosseguiu ao recuperar a atenção de lorde Masen. -Também se busca o homem pelos assassinatos de Demetri Sears e Ben Mose, sem mencionar um sem-fim de delitos menores.

Esfregou-se o dorso de sua mão esquerda enfaixada -. Dizem na aldeia que o homem é parente dele.

- Você está seguro sobre suas acusações, oficial? - A voz retumbante soltou uma ligeira risada-. Edward Cullen com pistolas, posso acreditar, mas parece ser um paspalho muito torpe para ser habilidoso com uma espada.

Parker ocultou a mão esquerda sob a jaqueta e se encolheu de ombros.

- Ao menos, o suficientemente habilidoso para vencer a um velho bêbado e a um moço briguento, totalmente inexperiente em armas brancas.

Uma mordaz gargalhada proveio da inexpressiva máscara. - Ou a um ancião juiz que sai em defesa de sua filha? - A voz rouca e áspera adotou um tom preocupado-. Sua mão, senhor? Machucou-se?

O oficial se avermelhou e resmungou uma desculpa.

- Cortei-me foi isso. Não é mais que um pequeno talho.

Lorde Masen desmontou os percussores e guardou as pistolas. - Permitirei que seus homens registrem a casa. Só lhes diga que se apressem. Minha ama de chaves não aceitará bem que essas botas enlameadas, pisoteiem todo o lugar.

- Certamente, milord. - Parker sacudiu a cabeça para o sargento-. Ocupe-se disso.

O sargento caminhou diante de seus homens e agitou o braço em diversas direções à medida que dava as ordens. Quando todos se dispersaram, ele mesmo subiu as escadas, deixando que o oficial bisbilhotasse nos cantos da sala.

Lorde Masen se moveu com cuidado em sua poltrona para dirigir-se a Isabella.

- Minha querida, seria tão amável de servir um conhaque para o oficial?

Sem dizer uma palavra, a jovem caminhou para o aparador, lutando para controlar a tensão, que tinha esgotado a força de suas pernas. Logo depois de verter a bebida do garrafa, virou-se com a taça na mão, mas seu marido lhe fez um novo gesto.

- Um pouco mais, meu amor. É um dia espantoso e, sem dúvida, o oficial precisará tonificar-se para a cavalgada da volta. Parker contemplou a encantadora figura feminina quando recebeu a taça, perguntando-se como a jovem podia contentar-se com semelhante marido. Recordou a dificuldade de Charlie para encontrar um candidato que a agradasse e não pôde a não ser acreditar que a menina representava de maravilhas a farsa da devoção. Uma segunda taça tinha sido oferecida e aceita pelo oficial quando os homens retornaram à sala.

- Não há sinais de nenhum homem ferido na casa, senhor - anunciou o sargento.

- Satisfeito, oficial? - inquiriu lorde Masen. O homem assentiu com reticência.

- Sinto lhe haver causado tantos incomodos, milord. Procuraremos o velhaco em outra parte, mas se chegar vir aqui, rogo-lhe o detenha e envie um homem para nos informar.

A máscara não respondeu, e o oficial empurrou a Felix diante de si. Isabella se manteve em seu lugar, escutando a partida do grupo, até que um entristecedor silêncio alagou a mansão. Lorde Masen fez um gesto para indicar ao Aggie que se aproximasse e, quando a dama obedeceu, falou-lhe em voz muito baixa. A mulher se endireitou, jogou um rápido olhar a sua ama e se retirou apreensiva da habitação.

Uma vez sozinhos, lorde Masen se levantou lentamente de sua poltrona e se dirigiu a sua esposa.

- Agradaria-me falar em privado contigo, querida. Seria tão amável de me acompanhar até minha antecâmara?

Agora que o momento da verdade se achava perto, Isabella não se sentiu tão segura de querer confrontá-lo. Considerando que Edward acabava de deixar a antecâmara, a jovem se perguntou se deveria conduzir a seu marido a algum outro lugar, mas a não ser que Aggie já lhe tivesse contado tudo sobre o ianque resolveu permanecer em silêncio. Com atitude total, Isabella atravessou a sala e logo se deteve na entrada para aguardar Anthony, que avançava a um passo muito mais desajeitado que o habitual. Ao subir as escadas, ele pareceu excessivamente cansado. A jovem se adiantou para abrir a porta da antecâmara e se surpreendeu ao ver que as mantas da cama já estavam abertas e os travesseiros ajeitados contra a cabeceira. Era óbvio que Aggie já tinha entrado ali para preparar a habitação, e Isabella não pôde evitar uma pergunta quando lorde Masen passou a seu lado com seu lento e vacilante passo.

- Está doente?

- Feche a porta com a chave, Isabella - ordenou-lhe ele e, sem satisfazer a curiosidade de sua esposa, caminhou cuidadosamente para uma poltrona junto à chaminé.

- Sirva-me um conhaque, querida?

O pedido a surpreendeu e, dirigindo um olhar curioso ao seu marido, alargou os braços para tirar a tampa do botellón de cristal que, junto com várias taças, encontrava-se apoiado sobre uma bandeja de prata. Isabella serviu o conhaque e percebeu o olhar de seu marido ao lhe entregar a bebida. Não podia ignorar o fato de que ele jamais tinha bebido nem comido nada em sua presença, já que, ao fazê-lo, veria-se obrigado a tirar a máscara. Incapaz de controlar seus tremores, a jovem retornou apressadamente para o escritório e elevou a tampa de cristal para colocá-la novamente em seu lugar.

- Então, querida...

Isabella se virou para enfrentá-lo, com o coração palpitante e a peça de cristal desesperadamente sujeita entre as mãos, embora nem sequer advertiu que a tinha.

- Diz que permiti a entrada de um outro homem em minha cama.

Isabella abriu a boca para falar. Seu primeiro impulso foi balbuciar alguma sandice que pudesse limar a aspereza dessa meia afirmação, meia pergunta. Entretanto, não conseguiu pensar em nada e sua garganta seca não produziu nenhum som. Observou, então, atentamente a tampa de cristal, fazendo-a girar com lentidão na mão, sem atrever-se a enfrentar o olhar de seu marido.

Atrás da máscara, lorde Masen observou a sua esposa com atenção, consciente de que, nos próximos instantes, fixaria a base para o resto de sua vida, ou converteria a esta em uma casca vazia. Depois desse instante, já não poderia voltar atrás.

- Acredito, querida - suas palavras fizeram sobressaltar a jovem-, que, qualquer que seja o preço, é hora de que conheça a besta de Masen Hall.

Isabella engoliu em seco e sujeitou a tampa do botellón com incrível força, como se quisesse extrair coragem da peça de cristal. Sob o atento olhar da jovem, lorde Masen tirou a jaqueta e o colete. Logo, apoiou a bota direita sobre a ponta da esquerda e, lentamente, deslizou o pesado e disforme estorvo para fora do pé. Ela franziu o sobrecenho, extremamente confunsa, ao não poder detectar nem um defeito. Flexionou a perna um momento, antes de despojar-se da outra bota.

Os movimentos do lorde pareceram dolorosos quando começou a tirar luvas, e os olhos de Isabella se cravaram nas largas, bronzeadas e perfeitas mãos que se elevaram para desprender as cintas da máscara. A jovem se virou ligeiramente, atirando a tampa que estralou contra o escritório, quando ele tomou o elmo de couro e o retirou com um único movimento. Ela se arriscou a jogar um rápido olhar e exclamou com assombro ao encontrar aqueles claros olhos sorrindo com infinita calma.

- Edward! O que...? - Não conseguiu formular a pergunta, mas sua mente começou a girar com frenesi, tratando de encontrar alguma explicação lógica.

Edward fez um esforço e se levantou da poltrona.

- Edward Anthony Masen, lorde de Masen Hall. - Sua voz já não revelava um só sotaque de aspereza -: Para te servir, milady.

- Mas... mas, onde está... - só então começou a compreender a verdade e, ao pronunciar o nome, seu tom foi suave, quase inaudível-... Anthony?

- Não há mais que um, querida. - Ele se aproximou, e seus olhos claros exigiram a atenção da jovem-. Olhe-me, Isabella. Atentamente. - inclinou-se para ela, sem um rastro de humor em seu magro e austero rosto-. E me diga outra vez se acredita que eu poderia permitir outro homem em sua cama enquanto ainda respiro.

Esta revelação era tão diferente a que ela tinha suposto, que Isabella teve dificuldade para compreender os fatos que lhe eram apresentados. Agora sabia que os dois eram só um, mas sua razão não conseguia atar os alçar vôos altos, e as incontroláveis pergunta escaparam de seus lábios.

- Como? Por que?

- Quem acredita ser lorde Masen está morto. Era meu irmão mais velho, Amun. Ele levou o título antes que eu, mas quando se incendiou esta casa, ficou preso por entre as chamas. Seu criado o encontrou... ou, melhor, encontrou o que restou dele... entre as ruínas, e o enterrou em uma tumba sem lápide sobre o despenhadeiro à enseada. - Os músculos de suas bochechas se contraíram revelando à fúria contida -. Eu estava em alto mar nessa época, e as cartas com a notícia de sua morte nunca chegaram até mim. Quando vim para Inglaterra, informaram-me que tinha sido assassinado.

- Morto? Três anos atrás? - repetiu Isabella, aturdida, quando me casei, foi em realidade com você...?

- Sim, querida. Não podia te cortejar de outra forma, nem tampouco me ocorreu um plano melhor para confundir aqueles que incendiaram a mansão, que ressuscitar ao meu irmão mais velho, que, segundo eles, estava morto. Você me deu a idéia do disfarce quando disse que preferia se casar com um aleijado disforme.

Isabella olhou ao redor, incapaz de fixar seu olhar úmido em um só objeto, ao tempo que sua mente girava em um louco frenesi. Edward se aproximou para abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

- Por favor... não me toque - disse-lhe entre soluços, e correu para as janelas, recusando lançar um único olhar em direção do homem. Uma tremenda sensação de culpa embargou Edward quando avançou para deter-se atrás da jovem. Viu como seus esbeltos e delicados ombros tremiam sob o silencioso pranto e a respiração entrecortada; e uma aguda dor lhe atravessou o coração.

- Vêem, meu amor...

- Meu amor! – Isabella se voltou, e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas lançaram labaredas sobre ele-. Sou seriamente seu amor, uma esposa respeitada, que pode dar a luz a filhos com orgulho e nome nobre? Ou sou só um tenro bocado que tomou você por prazer? Uma prostituta tola, capaz de satisfazer suas necessidades por uma ou duas noites, possivelmente? Como deve ter se divertido brincando comigo!

- Isabella... escute...

- Não! Nunca mais voltarei a escutar suas mentiras! – secou as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas com o dorso da mão, e logo se afastou de Edward que, uma vez mais, tentou agarrá-la pelo braço-. Era isso o que procurava? Uma amante para passar seus momentos de ócio? Sim! Uma tenra vigem que o entretivera enquanto vivesse aqui, nestes áridos climas do norte. Foi essa sua primeira proposta, não é verdade? - Caminhou para ele, rebolando os quadris sugestivamente, enquanto seus olhos ardiam depois do véu úmido de lágrimas. Então, agarrou-lhe pela camisa e tirou as abas do tecido fora dos calções-. Quanto custou a boa vontade dessa rameira em todo o tempo que eu estive com você? Cinqüenta libras? Isso foi o que você pagou por mim, não é assim? É muito difícil recordar. O que você deu com uma mão, tomou com a outra.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco perturbado ante o gênio da mulher que havia desposado.

- Não uma soma tão miserável, senhora.

Isabella deliberadamente interpretou mal a resposta.

- Oh? Então você deve considerar que me comprou por uma verdadeira bagatela se a maioria das prostitutas ganham muito mais que isso. - Seus lábios se curvaram em um presunçoso sorriso e seus olhos se voltaram quentes e escuros-. Acaso não valho mais agora que aprendi alguns dos deveres? Talvez, minha linguagem é muito refinada. - Inclinou o busto sobre o Edward e esfregou sedutoramente a coxa sobre a dele, ao tempo que lhe deslizava uma mão debaixo da camisa e lhe acaricia à magra cintura-. Não valho mais que um par de libras à noite, amo?

Edward a devorou com um descarado olhar, capaz de dar tanto como recebia, mas, logo depois de uma breve reflexão, decidiu que não seria prudente tentar muito ao destino. A jovem tinha todo o direito de estar zangada, e lhe convinha resistir pacientemente à tormenta.

- O que acontece, amo? - perguntou Isabella com um fingido tom de pesar ao ver que não obtinha uma só resposta por parte dele-. É que não sou suficientemente boa?- Rodeou-lhe o pescoço com o braço e tomou uma mão, para estreitá-la contra seus seios e esfregar lentamente a palma contra o mamilo-. Acaso não lhe agrado?

- Claro que sim, senhora - respondeu Edward com calma. Logo, alargou um braço e abriu a porta do armário, extraindo um maço de documentos que exibiu frente aos olhos da jovem-. Este é o resto dos recibos que obtive para pagar as dívidas de seu pai em Londres. - jogou os papéis em direção à cama, sem lhe importar que se esparramassem pelo chão-. Somam mais de dez mil libras.

- Dez mil? - repetiu Isabella com assombro.

- Sim, e teria duplicado essa soma se fosse necessário. Não podia tolerar a mera idéia de te ver casada com outro homem. Então, quando seu pai me proibiu de participar do leilão, adotei meu legítimo título de lorde Masen e enviei um representante para que fizesse as ofertas por mim.

A jovem se afastou, disposta não a se render.

- Você me enganou. E enganou a meu pai... e a Seth... e a toda a aldeia. Enganou a todos - concluiu entre soluços e, uma vez mais, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas-. Quando penso em todas essas noites em que veio para mim... me tomou entre seus braços... e todo esse tempo esteve rindo de mim. Quanto deve ter rido de todos nós!

- Carinho, eu nunca ri de você. Desejava-te, e não me ocorreu outra forma de te ter.

- Poderia ter me dito isso... - insistiu Isabella.

- Você me odiava, recorda-se, e se burlava de meus sentimentos. – Edward retirou a camisa e a jogou ata de lado. Esfregou os nódulos contra a palma da mão, ao tempo que começou a andar pela habitação, tratando de encontrar as palavras que pudessem apaziguar a ira da jovem-. Vim ao norte para averiguar a identidade dos assassinos de meu irmão e no transcurso dessa aventura, conheci uma dama cuja beleza cativou meu coração. Ela me apanhou tão firmemente como uma sereia do mar, e a desejei como jamais tinha desejado uma mulher. O destino quis que, de princípio, tudo estivesse mal entre nós, e fui condenado a ignorar à única dama que queria. As advertências só aguçaram meus desejos de possui-la. Aproximei-me dela quantas vezes pude e, embora suas palavras estivessem acostumadas destruir minhas esperanças, cheguei a vislumbrar uma remota possibilidade de que, com o tempo, poderia entregar-se a mim.

- Elevou o braço direito e, com a outra mão, esfregou a bandagem, como se quisesse aliviar uma forte dor-. Entretanto, logo chegou o momento em que ela desposaria a outro homem. Então, tive que escolher... ou a deixava ir e lamentaria para sempre não ter tido tempo de faze-lá se apaixonar por mim, ou me apresentava como uma besta e aproveitaria esse ardil que também poderia me ajudar em outra parte. Quanto mais meditava sobre o assunto, mais possibilidades de êxito encontrava. A farsa me pareceu incrível, e me permitiria cortejar à dama do meu prazer.

A voz de Isabella tremeu pela emoção.

- E então, enganou-me, me fazendo acreditar que tinha me casado com uma horripilante besta. Se você seriamente tivesse sentido carinho por mim, Edward, teria-me contado toda a verdade. Teria vindo a mim para apaziguar meus temores. Mas, em troca, deixou-me sofrer durante as primeiras semanas de nosso matrimônio, quando eu estava tão atemorizada que desejava morrer!

- Acaso teria sentido alívio ao descobrir que, em realidade, tinha se casado comigo? -inquiriu ele-. Ou teria retornado com seu pai para ficar contra mim? Eu devia resolver este assunto da morte de meu irmão e não tinha forma de saber se podia confiar em você. Muitos tinham tentado nos matar. Minha mãe viajou as colônias depois do atentado contra a vida de seus filhos. Estava atemorizada, porque a mão de nosso inimigo parecia estender-se mais e mais. Contratou a um homem com uma filha para que navegasse com ela, e viajou sob o nome dele. Quando chegou às colônias, adotou seu sobrenome de solteira e iniciou uma nova vida para todos nós. Atemorizava-lhe que retornássemos, mas assim tinha que ser. A rebelião das colônias se interpôs, mas mesmo assim, quando se reataram as relações amigáveis, meu irmão deveria reclamar seu legítimo lugar como lorde. Nada tinha mudado. e ele só viveu aqui por um curto tempo, e eles chegaram com suas tochas e não lhe deram chance. Eu estava decidido a ser mais cauteloso, inclusive com a mulherpor quem tinha me apaixonado. Seu pai não era de confiança, e ela, freqüentemente, tinha manifestado o ódio que sentia por mim.

As lágrimas nublaram a visão de Isabella, e se secou com raiva os atalhos úmidos que continuavam sulcando suas bochechas.

- Tratei desesperadamente de me converter em uma esposa honorável, mas todo esse tempo não fui mais que uma peça em seu plano de vingança.

- Justiça, querida, e juro que a conseguirei, embora veja que o oficial está trabalhando com um grande esforço para me destruir.

- Jared Parker? -A jovem esqueceu sua fúria no momento e observou a Edward com assombro-. Acaso não trabalha ele atrás da justiça, também?

- Não querida. Ele é a quem os bandidos chamam de capitão. Ele dirigiu o ataque contra a carruagem dos Becker e foi assim como se inteirou de que eu era o cavaleiro noturno.

Isabella não pôde duvidar dessa acusação, mesmo que o impacto fosse grande; mas ela também tinha algumas denuncia para fazer.

- Você esteve envolto em muitas farsas. A do cavaleiro noturno não é a única. - Sua implacável angustia era evidente no tom de sua voz-. Representou comigo o papel de galão libertino e trabalhou assiduamente para destruir minha honra e o respeito em mim mesma. Seduziu-me na carruagem. Brincou comigo ali e também teria me possuído, me deixando acreditar que eu estava enganando meu marido. Logo, mais tarde, quando veio a esta cama, fez amor comigo e voltou a me enganar, me permitindo pensar que se tratava de outro homem.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Meu desejo por você, Isabella, era muito difícil de controlar. Via você como um homem deseja ver sua esposa... no banheiro... na cama... sempre tão perto de mim, e tão incrivelmente bela, que me tornou uma tortura só te olhar. Encontrei-me firmemente preso em uma armadilha. Jamais sonhei que se entregaria a mim no papel de lorde Masen e, quando veio, por minha vida, não pude me negar a suas súplicas nesse momento, mesmo sabendo que ao te possuir tornaria ainda mais difícil revelar a verdade. Depois de satisfazer minhas necessidades, só te desejei muito mais, e temi te perder por completo.

- Você tem idéia de tudo o que sofri devido a sua armação? - perguntou Isabella com voz entrecortada pela emoção-. Cada vez que vinha para mim como lorde Masen, atormentavam-me as imagens de Edward Cullen. Resultava-me impossível separar os dois da mente. E agora me diz que não foi mais que um plano? Não se deu conta por acaso de que esteve a ponto de me deixar louca?

- Sinto muito. - Os olhos de Edward se pousaram sobre a jovem com expressão tenra e ofegante-. Jamais estive seguro de seu afeto até que sussurrou meu nome na escuridão.

A confusão embargou Isabella. Sabia que Edward era o homem que queria; entretanto, os métodos que ele tinha utilizado para ganhá-la pareciam desonrosos. Entretanto, se não tivesse sido assim, ela se veria desposada com o Mike Newton ou algum dos muitos candidatos que tinha desprezado.

Tinha detestado Edward depois do leilão por não ter tentado nada para salvá-la de um matrimônio repugnante. Podia agora sentir-se magoada porque ele tinha feito exatamente isso?

- Você me disse tantas mentiras - disse a jovem entre soluços-, que me pergunto se posso acreditar em você agora.

Edward se aproximou dela.

- Eu te amo, Isabella. Creia no que te disse, jamais menti sobre isso.

Isabella retrocedeu, sabendo que desmoronaria se ele chegasse a tocá-la, e ainda tinha muito que esclarecer.

- Mas mentiu sobre tudo o resto! Disse-me que tinha cicatrizes...

- É verdade. Tenho a cicatriz que me deixou o disparo de seu irmão... e outra meia dúzia de...

- Afirmou ter sofrido queimaduras!

- Isso também é verdade. Houve um incêndio a bordo de um de meus navios e, ao tentar extingui-lo, um grumo de alcatrão em chamas me pegou à perna. Deixou uma cicatriz, não muito grande - olhou a jovem com um leve sorriso-, mas o suficiente para satisfazer a curiosidade de uma dama.

Isabella lhe observou aturdida, até que recordou aquela noite em que lhe tinha passado a mão pela coxa enquanto ele dormia e, de repente, precaveu-se de que não tinha estado dormido absolutamente: Então, voltou-se bruscamente.

- Você afirmou que era o primo de lorde Masen.

- Se fizer memória, meu amor, Alice disse que os Cullen e os Masen eram primos, o qual é verdade. Você supôs o resto. Eu só continuei representando a farsa.

- Oh, e que bem o fez, senhor - mofou-se ela-. Na cama! Fora da cama! Teve-me de todas as maneiras, como lorde Masen, ou como Edward Cullen.

Ele sorriu.

- Milady, não estava disposto a arriscar um prêmio tão valioso.

Edward avançou para a jovem, e ela se refugiou arás da mesa. O muro deteve seu retrocesso, e não encontrou forma de escapar a lhe espreitar a besta. Os olhos verdes arderam em seu interior, derretendo sua resistência. Começou a pensar então que, ao fim e ao cabo, Edward era seu marido e não seria incorreto entregar-se a suas carícias, e ao seus beijos e a todo o resto que ele tivesse em mente. Mesmo assim, seu orgulho tinha sido ferido e tentou impor obediência a sua razão, já que, em sua mente, esse homem merecia uma severa reprimenda.

Uma mão de aço a rodeou na cintura e a estreitou contra esse peito firme, musculoso. Isabella decidiu manter uma atitude passiva em seus abraços e não tentou lutar quando a boca masculina se inclinou para a sua. Entretanto, assim que os lábios se roçaram, a jovem se precaveu de que a idéia era ridícula e de que tinha superestimado sua capacidade de controle, porque o beijo a atravessou com toda a potência de uma bala. Os lábios de Edward, exigentes, prementes, enviaram-lhe lentos calafrios de prazer, acendendo cada fibra de seu ser, e deixando todo seu corpo em chamas pelo desejo. O mundo de Isabella começou a girar, e se sentiu perdida em um limbo de sonho, onde só importava a aproximidade desse peito musculoso e o amparo desses poderosos braços. De repente, rodeou o pescoço de Edward com seus próprios braços e devolvendo o beijo com um ardor que delatou seu próprio desejo. Seus dedos roçaram a familiar cicatriz, e deixou de lado os últimos vestígios de resistência. Depois de tudo, não tinha por que representar o papel de dama ferida, quando se sentia tão, tão satisfeita com o giro dos acontecimentos.

Edward elevou a cabeça e retrocedeu para a cama, arrastando a jovem consigo.

- É de dia - murmurou Isabella, jogando um olhar para as janelas.

- Já sei. - Seus olhos verdes lançaram labaredas de paixão para o interior da jovem, obrigando-a a segui-lo. Não houve necessidade de palavras. Já não se achavam condenados à escuridão, e ele a desejava nesse momento. Quando suas pernas se chocaram contra a borda da cama, Edward se deteve e voltou a inclinar o rosto para sua esposa. Uma vez mais, seus lábios se apoderaram dos dela, ao tempo que suas mãos começaram a retirar os broches de seus calções.

- Desabotoa-me o vestido, por favor? - sussurrou Isabella contra a boca dele. Edward elevou a cabeça e a resposta ardeu em seus olhos. A jovem virou e se levantou a longa cabeleira. Ele fez deslizar o vestido sobre os ombros, e Isabella sentiu um calafrio de prazer quando as mãos masculinas lhe acariciaram a pele nua. Os poderosos lábios substituíram os dedos, e ela inclinou a cabeça para frente, fechando os olhos em êxtase, quando os mornos beijos lhe percorreram a nuca. Isabella se agachou para despojar o sutiã de seu traje, liberando os braços das mangas. A cama chiou quando Edward se sentou sobre a borda, e ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para encontrá-lo desembaraçando-se dos calções. Os jogou para um lado, e a jovem advertiu a careta de dor que comprimiu o rosto de seu marido ao reclinar-se sobre os travesseiros. A Doída expressão logo desapareceu, e ele não pareceu preocupar-se com a exibição de sua masculinidade enquanto aguardava a jovem.

- Você é muito lenta, senhora - provocou-a Edward com um sorriso zombador, e ela se sobressaltou ao receber um ligeiro tapinha no traseiro.

Isabella teve que lutar para sufocar suas inseguranças. Até o momento, só tinha feito o amor na escuridão e, embora suas mãos estivessem familiarizadas com esse masculino corpo, o vê-lo nu a plena luz do dia era bastante turbador. Face às cicatrizes, esse homem era um espécie extremamente atrativa, mas, dado que ela era sua esposa, teria que habituar-se a vê-lo sem o adorno das roupas.

Isabella sorriu ao olhar a seu marido, convencida de que a tarefa não lhe resultaria tão difícil.

- Milord teria que estar curando suas feridas em lugar de aventurar-se em semelhante atividade.

- Não cuidou, senhora. - Seu sorriso foi quase lascivo - ainda tenho uma ou duas coisas que te ensinar na forma de agradar a um homem.

- Permitirá-me agradá-lo, milord? - mofou-se ela com ternura.

A paixão no olhar de Edward lhe acendeu o sangue em chamas.

- É esse meu mais íntimo desejo, senhora.

E os lábios da jovem se curvaram em um sorriso sublime e seus olhos se tornaram escuros e quentes, prometendo muito mais do que ele jamais tinha esperado. Isabella se moveu sensualmente, e os olhos verdes não deixaram de olhá-la. Deliberadamente, ela deslizou os suspensórios da anágua sobre os ombros para descobrir seus seios, enquanto se inclinava para desatar os laços da cintura. Quando se agachou para despojar o vestido, o espartilho pressionou as arredondadas curvas de seus peitos. O traje caiu a seus pés e os suspensórios descenderam, exibindo um suave casulo rosado sobre o encaixe da anágua. Para jogou o espartilho sobre os calções de seu marido, encolheu-se até permitir que o último objeto se deslizasse sobre seus quadris para o chão.

Os olhos de Edward arderam com desejo ao percorrer os suaves e pálidos seios, descendendo logo para a magra curva da cintura e as largas e esbeltas pernas. Ele estendeu uma mão como convite, e a sua vez, os olhos da jovem se deslizaram pela larga figura masculina, deixando o homem sem fôlego ao deter-se com manifesta admiração. Isabella se ajoelhou na cama junto a ele e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Seus delicados lábios se deleitaram com o potente sabor do conhaque, ao tempo que sua curiosa mão detinha os movimentos de seu marido com o prazer que provocava. A boca de jovem desceu para o musculoso peito, onde o coração pulsava com violência, e logo retornou ao pescoço, acariciando doce e lentamente a pele dele. Os dedos de Isabella continuaram explorando, e a força da paixão ameaçou desmoronando o muro de controle de Edward. Era como um fogueira a ponto de se acende e as carícias de sua esposa, a chamejante tocha que chispava a seu lado.

Edward levantou a jovem e a sustentou deliberadamente no ar para admirá-la com expressão doce e ofegante. Ele percebeu a onda de calor quando a sedosa figura feminina se apoiou sobre seu corpo e viu nesses olhos azuis um olhar tenro e doce. Isabella se moveu contra ele de maneira cativante, fazendo girar as paixões de ambos com vertiginosa velocidade. Foi um momento destinado a acontecer; um instante em que os dois se uniram, fundidos pelo amor, e como as estrelas no céu, ou os peixes na água, incapazes de existir o um sem o outro. Ela era dele; ele era dela. O mundo podia desintegrar-se e, mesmo assim, eles seguiriam sendo um. Os conflitos e rancores se esfumaçaram, e as susurrantes palavras de carinho se misturaram com suspiros de êxtase quando ambos ficaram apanhados em uma sublime expressão de amor.

* * *

_E ai... Gostaram?_

_Eu tenho que confessar que eu amo essa história e esse capitulo!_

_Gente saber que o Edward fez tudo o que fez por amor, não dá votande de roubar esse homem?_

_Eu achei que a Bella agiu conforme as coisas foram apresentadas a ela! É difícil resistir a esse homem! E eu acho que ele merece um desconto. né? Ele fez isso por amor, e amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece! Ele fez o que achou certo, eu admiro esse homem pela coragem!_

_Mas nem tudo é maravilhas não, o problema dos nossos queridos só estão começando, e um desses problemas se chama "Charlie Swan", esse homem nesta história vai causar ódio em vocês!_

_Então meus amores até amanhã (Segunda)... Desejo a todos uma maravilhosa semana, e que cada minuto de vocês e de suas familias sejam abençoados por Deus! Fiquem com o Papai do céu... Até amanhã com o Eclipse e a dublagem da Globo kkk, que Deus nos ajude a suportar aquilo, Até +... Robsteijoooosss_


	21. Chapter 21

_Oiiii Meus Amoresss! Boaaa Tardeeeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! E como está a segundona de vocês? Se estiver entediante vou melhorá-la com o nosso penúltimo capítulo dessa adaptação... Preparadas? Então vamos lá... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella tinha a impressão de que logo que acabava de começar um dia, quando este já se partiu. Nas noites, estava acostumado a agarrar-se nos braços de seu marido e, quando não despertavam as paixões, descansava sobre o musculoso peito, para sentir as carícias dos masculinos lábios sobre a fronte ou junto ao ouvido. Aprendeu a conhecer o rosto de seu marido, a forma em que os lábios de Edward se curvavam em um sorriso quando estava envolto em alguma travessura. Aprendeu, também, que havia um pouco de baixeza nele, quando a levantava entre seus braços sem aceitar negativa, e seus beijos eram ferozes e exigentes; sua paixão, devastadora. O ardente entusiasmo desse homem a deixava sem fôlego, mas totalmente satisfeita da cálida e segurança de seu abraço. Nesses momentos seguintes ao clímax da paixão, quando ainda podia perceber o calor de seu marido consumindo-se em seu interior, Isabella olhava o rosto do homem; e os olhos verdes brilhavam com amor. Edward era o marido que toda mulher desejava ter, e ela não conseguia sair de seu assombro ao saber que lhe pertencia.

Exceto Alistar e Aggie, nenhum dos serventes conhecia a verdade. Quando a antecâmara do amo se achava vazia, Aggie a fechava com chave, e ninguém ousava entrar nas habitações de Isabella sem permissão. Todos perguntavam à razão do isolamento do lorde e sua esposa e, em que pese a suas múltiplas curiosidades, ninguém chegava a aproximar-se sequer à verdade. Quando lorde Masen por fim desceu ao reino da terra com a esposa a seu lado, todas as preocupações e inquietações se dissiparam. Inclusive então, porém, alguns detectaram uma ligeira mudança na ama. Atribuíram o alegre estado de ânimo da jovem à recuperação de seu marido e continuaram admirando sua devoção frente a um homem tão aterrador.

Transcorreram duas semanas mais e, como um sinal das profundidades do inferno, o isolamento da mansão se quebrou. A desmantelada carruagem de Mawbry se aproximou chiando pelo caminho, detrás de um velho cavalo e cambaleando-se sobre seus bamboleates rodas ao girar pelo atalho até deter-se frente à torre. Charlie descendeu primeiro, deixando que Seth se encarregasse da bagagem.

Paul foi às chamadas e, depois de permitir a entrada das visitas no vestíbulo, ajudou solícitamente a Seth com suas molestas cargas, ganhando assim uma sombria expressão por parte do pai.

- O amo não está se sentido muito bem nestas últimas semanas - anunciou o servente-. Agora, encontra-se em sua antecâmara, almoçando com o ama. Seriam tão amáveis de aguardá-los na sala?

Charlie jogou ao homem um olhar displicente e, ao falar, tratou de que seu tom não soasse muito esperançado. - Diz que sua senhoria está doente? Algo grave?

- Suponho que foi bastante sério por um tempo, senhor. A ama quase não se separou de seu lado, mas ele se está recuperando muito bem. - Paul estendeu os braços para tomar as armas de Seth -. Subirei-lhe isto com as malas, senhor. - voltou-se para o Charlie -. Você também ficará?

O prefeito tocou ligeiramente sua própria bagagem e limpou a garganta.

- Sim, pensei que, enquanto Seth estivesse aqui, eu poderia passar algum tempo com minha filha.

- Muito bem, senhor. Retornarei por sua bagagem quando tiverem preparado uma habitação para você.

Isabella desceou as escadas a toda velocidade, alisando o cabelo e arrumando o vestido. Deteve-se frente à escada que conduzia a grande sala e ali descobriu que, na pressa, não tinha terminado de grampear o sutiã, e tomou uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego e corrigir seu aspecto. Tinha as bochechas ruborizadas e se sentia ligeiramente inquieta, porque os golpes de Aggie na antecâmara do amo tinham chegado em um momento do mais inoportuno. O almoço se deixou esfriar sobre a mesa, enquanto que as tendências amorosas de Edward tinham esquentado a ambos. A inoportuna interrupção e o anúncio de que o prefeito tinha chegado para ficar, tinha caído sobre o casal como um balde de água fria, e ambos se separaram em desordenada pressa.

Isabella atravessou a sala, adotando uma máscara de serenidade para saudar seus parentes. Aproximou-se de seu irmão e, nas pontas dos pés, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, para logo voltar-se e sorrir a seu pai.

- Como está seu braço, Seth? - perguntou-lhe depois

O moço se animou ligeiramente.

- Estive em York faz umas quantas semanas. Como recordará, pedi emprestado a carruagem de lorde Masen para a viagem. Ali conheci um cirurgião perito em feridas de bala. Acredita que o projétil ainda segue ali, entupido na articulação, e que poderia ser isso o que está obstruindo o movimento. Disse que terei que extrair a bala, mas existe o risco de perder o braço. - Elevou o membro mencionado e encolheu de ombros-. Não sei o que é pior, um coto truncado ou um braço inútil.

- Perguntaremos a lorde Masen. Ele conhece muitos cirurgiões. - A jovem tomou assento e indicou a seu irmão que se sentasse na poltrona continua-. Mas, me conte, como estiveste com a senhorita... - o braço inválido se dirigiu torpemente contra ela, junto com o golpe, Isabella percebeu a advertência no cenho franzido do moço-... senhor... né... que ia se contratar no escritório naval no Wirkínton? - Foi isso o único que lhe ocorreu para salvar a situação-. Qual era seu nome?

- Senhor Simpson. - Seth assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e sorriu, ao tempo que saboreava seu vinho-. Agora estou pensando em procurar trabalho nos York, de maneira que desprezei essa idéia. - Estendeu a taça em direção a Charlie -. Certamente, nosso pai está seguro de que minha intenção é abandoná-lo.

A jovem riu e pegou a manga da camissa de seu irmão, inclinando-se para ele e lhe falando como se fosse lhe dizer uma confidência. - Ele baba por vocêi, Seth. Mima o homem agora que está ficando velho.

Charlie se levantou da poltrona, irritado.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam divertidos. A suspeita de que sua filha estava burlando dele resultava intolerável para o prefeito, e tratou de sufocar a alegria da jovem com um comentário agudo.

- Na aldeia há rumores que seu prezado senhor Cullen é o cavaleiro noturno. - Para sua decepção, o sorriso da menina permaneceu inalterável. Então, decidiu fazer um novo intento-. Em realidade, Jared pensa que poderia estar gravemente ferido, ou inclusive morto, posto que ultimamente não lhe viu armando alvoroço por ali.

Isabella se encolheu de ombros com desinteresse.

- Com todo mundo buscando-o pela campina, já teriam que havê-lo encontrado. O oficial veio registrar esta casa...

- É? – Charlie ficou rigido-. Por que viria Jared aqui em busca desse asqueroso patife?

- Não sabia? - perguntou Isabella com um perfeito disfarce de inocência-. Os Masen e os Cullen são primos. Edward visitou várias vezes a mansão desde minhas bodas. Inclusive foi minha escolta na festa de lorde Talbot.

- Foi o que? - bramou Charlie e logo, extremamente irritado, perguntou-: Quer dizer que seu marido a confiou a esse cretino?

Os pratos retumbaram sobre a mesa, e Isabella olhou por cima do homem para ver Aggie manipulando com estupidez os talheres. Os lábios da mulher se achavam firmemente apertados e, quando elevou os olhos, foi lançar um olhar fulminante para o prefeito.

- Devo ir ver o que está demorando a lorde Masen. Em minha ausência, Aggie lhes servirá. Por favor, desfrutem da comida. Charlie não desconhecia os procedimentos para servir o pão e o vinho que tinham sido colocados sobre a mesa e, com ambas as mãos ocupadas, assinalou com o queixo a sua filha, que já se retirava da sala.

- Ali vai limpar o traseiro de sua majestade, sem dúvida. - Lançou um olhar fulminante a Aggie, a quem lhe escapou uma exclamação de surpresa, e prosseguiu, desafiante-. Provavelmente, a muleca tenha que banhá-lo como a um bebê.

O resto da tarde transcorreu com calma. Os hóspedes foram levados até os estábulos, onde admiraram algumas majestosas éguas puros sangue.

Depois o grupo se dirigiu ao estudio, onde o vaidoso aleijado se inundou nas protetoras sombras que rodeavam o clavicordio e, depois de tirar as luvas, interpretou uma larga série de melodias.

Para o grande alívio do prefeito, Paul entrou para anunciar que o jantar estava servido. Os quatro se reuniram ao redor da mesa iluminada com a luz das velas: lorde Masen, na imensa poltrona da cabeceira; Isabella, junto a seu marido e os outros dois homens, no lado oposto.

Tanto Seth como Charlie, notaram em seguida que só havia baixela para eles dois, enquanto que a jovem só aceitara uma taça de vinho.

- Não come conosco esta noite? - perguntou Seth a Isabella.

Isabella sorriu e começou a resposta com uma desculpa. -Não é minha intenção lhes ofender, Seth. - Estendeu o braço para a mão enluvada que tinha a seu lado e a estreitou com carinho-. Meu marido, como sabe, prefere jantar em privado e, esta noite, decidi acompanhá-lo.

Ao chegar à noite seguinte, Charlie se tinha animado o suficiente para abandonar seu quarto em busca da antecâmara de Isabella. Já era tarde, e todo mundo se retirou ao seus aposentos. O homem tinha decidido que essa seria sua única oportunidade de encarar-se com sua filha em privado, posto que Seth planejava retornar ao Mawbry à manhã seguinte.

Aproximou-se e apoiou um ouvido sobre o painel de madeira. Para sua decepção, ouviu a jovem falando com tom apagado, mas mesmo assim, permaneceu, esperando que só se tratasse de um servente. Uma gargalhada masculina proveio da habitação, e Charlie quase caiu pela surpresa, antes de recuperar a compostura e voltar a apoiar a orelha contra a porta.

A irada resposta de Isabella dissipou qualquer dúvida a respeito da identidade de seu acompanhante.

- Edward, não ria. Como posso me concentrar em procurar um nome para o nosso bebê se ri dessa forma?

Os olhos de Charlie se dilataram e seu rosto adquiriu um tom carmesim. Parente ou não, lorde Masen tinha sido muito estúpido ao lhe confiar sua esposa a esse patife. Não era de se admirar que a jovem se visse tão feliz com lorde Masen, quando esse velhaco do Cullen subia por entre suas coxas durante as noites.

Charlie abandonou a porta e retornou a sua habitação. O único coisa boa que podia ver nesse adultério era o fato de que sua filha, provavelmente, estivesse disposta a pagar uma considerável soma para manter oculta sua infidelidade, e isso poderia resultar muito benéfico para ele.

Isabella abandonou os braços de seu marido e desceu ao piso inferior a temprana hora da manhã. Surpreendeu-a encontrar a seu pai aguardando-a. A expressão no rosto do homem inquietou-a. Tinha os lábios franzidos com atitude pensativa e a cabeça afundada no pescoço de seu levita, o qual lhe conferia o aspecto de uma tartaruga presumida. O olhar de Charlie seguiu fixamente a sua filha quando atravessou a habitação e, ao aproximar-se de seu pai para lhe entregar uma taça de chá, Isabella acreditou detectar um sorriso depreciativo.

- Ocorre algo ruim, pai?

- Provavelmente.

A jovem se acomodou na poltrona oposta ao do prefeito e começou a sorver tranqüilamente seu chá.

- Há algo que deseja falar?

- Poderia ser.

Isabella não desejava impulsionar a seu pai para uma conversação que, sem dúvida, culminaria em autocompaixão, e se dispôs a aguardar, enquanto continuava bebendo seu chá.

Charlie reclinou a cabeça contra o respaldo da poltrona e deslizou o olhar pelas valiosas peças, tapeçarias e retratos que revestiam os imponentes muros.

- Parece muito satisfeita contigo mesma, pequena. Pelo visto, viver aqui com sua senhoria te sentou muito bem.

- Sinto-me muito feliz, pai. Talvez, mais do que pode imaginar.

- Oh, imagino, claro que sim. - Afundou o queixo no pescoço da levita e esboçou um sorriso obviamente agradado.

Isabell observou a seu pai, perguntando-se que nova idéia estaria esse homem saboreando.

- Há algo mais que deseje saber?

O contemplou seus curtos, gordinhos dedos por um breve instante.

- Alguma vez me perdoou por te haver vendido no leilão, verdade?

- Detestei a forma em que me vendeu - admitiu ela. Um leve sorriso curvou seus lábios quando se alisou as saias-. Mas isso não me deu mais que coisas boas. Amo o homem com quem me casei e levo a seu filho em mi...

- É dele? - perguntou Charlie com brutalidade-. Ou desse bastardo que tinha ontem à noite em sua habitação?

O olhar de Isabella se elevou angustiada e o coração lhe deu um tombo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ontem à noite fui falar contigo, e tinha a esse diabo do Cullen em sua antecâmara, justo diante dos narizes de seu marido. E lhes ouvi fazer brincadeiras sobre o bebê que tinham feito juntos. Você leva o bastardo do Cullen na barriga, não ao filho de seu marido.

Isabella sentiu um intenso calor nas bochechas. Desejava com desespero revelar a verdade, mas sabia que isso não seria mais que uma imprudência. Era melhor que seu pai acreditasse infiel, antes de arriscar a vida do homem que amava.

- Não pode negá-lo, né? - O sorriso entre desdenhoso e satisfeito de Charlie destroçou o orgulho da jovem-. Estiveste-te comportando como a prostituta do Cullen e ficou grávida. É obvio, não está em seus planos confessar a lorde Masen que a semente que foi plantada em seu ventre não lhe pertence.

Isabella suportou os depreciativos sarcasmos de seu pai em silêncio, mesmo que se sentiu consumir em seu interior.

- Suponho que vai querer deter minha língua também. -Olhou-a atentamente-. Seria-me mais fácil se demonstrasse mais consideração por mim, enviando alguma parte de cordeiro ou algum suculento ganso de vez em quando. Pois eu até tenho que cozinhar meus próprios mantimentos, sem uma mão que me ajude, e lavar a roupa, e ordenar a casa. Com tantos serventes tem aqui, não vejo no que poderia te prejudicar enviar a alguém que, cuide de mim, Mas, por outra parte, qualquer pessoa que enviasse pretenderia alguma pagamento, e eu tenho pouco dinheiro para gastar. Quanto a isso, também necessitaria de uma jaqueta nova, um par de sapatos e algumas moedas para encher o bolso. Não estou pedindo muito, você entende, só o suficiente para viver mais cômodo.

- Como se atreve a tentar me tirar dinheiro?

- Maldição, menina! O que faria si eu informasse a lorde Masen de sua infidelidade com esse bastardo do Cullen?

O prefeito lançou um olhar fulminante a jovem e teria continuado falando, mas o som de uma pesada sola de sapato arrastando-se contra o piso de pedra o fez voltar-se. Charlie observou aturdido a lorde Masen, quem se aproximava deles da torre, deslizando sua pesada bota sobre o chão. O recém-chegado se deteve junto a sua esposa e se dirigiu ao prefeito.

- Ouvi mencionar meu nome? - Sua voz rouca e áspera encheu o repentino silêncio da habitação-. Há algo que deseja me dizer, prefeito?

Charlie olhou nervosamente a Isabella, e se surpreendeu ante a serenidade da jovem. Pareceu-lhe que ela quase o desafiava a falar. O prefeito não pôde articular palavras, mesmo que lorde Masen aguarda-se pacientemente a resposta. Sua senhoria era a pessoa a quem ele mais temia irritar. Sábia muito bem que o homem adorava a Isabella e não receberia com agrado o relatório de sua infidelidade. Então, encolerizado, poderia derramar toda sua ira sobre aquele que tinha revelado a notícia.

- Minha menina e eu tínhamos uma pequena discussão, milord. – Charlie limpou a garganta-. Nada haver com você.

-Tudo o que afete a minha esposa concerne a mim, prefeito – assegurou-lhe lorde Masen com um tom quase amável-. Temo que meu carinho pelo Isabella tende a ser algo excessivamente possessivo. Você compreende, não é?

Charlie assentiu com a cabeça, sem atrever-se a dizer uma só palavra contra a jovem. Com segurança, esse homem não estaria disposto a escutar seus conselhos de forma indulgente.

**Alguns suaves** golpes soaram na porta da casa do prefeito

- Lady Masen! – Charlie retrocedeu e agitou um braço para o interior em um zombador gesto de cortesia-. Será capaz de entrar em minha humilde residência?

Ao passar, Isabella percorreu com os olhos o desordenado estado da cabana. Era evidente que seu pai não tinha a ambição de pôr a casa em ordenem mais de um aspecto.

- Veio me visitar, ou é a Seth a quem deseja ver? O moço viajou para York, e só Deus sabe quando retornará.

- Vim a para vé-lo, pai.

- Oh? – Charlie fechou a porta e se aproximou da jovem para observá-la com assombro, como se encontrasse a resposta difícil de acreditar.

- Estive pensando sobre o que falamos. – Isabella não conseguiu esboçar um sorriso quando extraiu um pequeno moedeiro do interior da capa-. E, embora deteste ser ameaçada, decidi te oferecer um pequeno donativo para seu conforto.

- Isso é muito amável de sua parte! - O prefeito soltou uma risida depreciativa e caminhou para a sala. Enquanto se servia de uma bebida, falou por cima do ombro-. É curioso que tenha decidido vir justo hoje.

Isabella seguiu a seu pai até a habitação e retirou uma camisa enrugada de um sifão, antes de acomodar-se no bordo.

- Por que te parece tão curioso?

- O oficial veio para ver-me.

- Oh? - Esta vez, tocou a ela utilizar o monossílabo com tom interrogante, e aguardou ouvir o que se propunha esse bandido.

- Sim. – Charlie caminhou para a janela e observou através do cristal, para falar com tom pensativo-. Tive uma larga discussão com o homem. Parece que lorde Talbot se desgostou comigo por alguma tolice e ameaçou me despedindo. - Ao não receber resposta de sua filha, prosseguiu-. Precisava encontrar alguma forma de aplacá-lo, e pensei que, possivelmente, se com a associação de Jared e eu apanhávamos a seu amante e o enforcávamos frente à gente da aldeia, lorde Talbot decidiria me perdoar.

Um suspicaz terror subiu como uma besta selvagem pelo peito de Isabella, e sua repentina cautela foi evidente no tom de sua voz.

- O que fez, pai?

Charlie se andou com indiferença por toda a habitação, até deter-se entre a jovem e o vestíbulo. Ali, pareceu afirmar-se em seu lugar encolhendo de ombros com ar despreocupado.

- Contei ao Jared Parker tudo o que sabia... sobre você e seu amante, isso quero dizer.

- Como pôde? – Isabella ficou em pé em um arrebatamento de ira-. Como pôde trair tão tranqüilamente a sua própria filha?

Charlie soltou um bufo. - Você não é minha filha, menina.

A jovem separou ligeiramente as pernas e cruzou de braços. - Você não é minha filha. É a muleca desse irlandês. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade.

- Minha mãe jamais te enganou com outro homem. Charlie soltou uma risada zombadora.

- A semente já estava plantada antes que eu conhecesse sua mamãe. Ela tinha se apaixonado por sujeito, e se casou com ele contra os desejos da família. Menos de duas semanas depois, o homem foi pendurado.

Uma expressão sombria franziu o sobrecenho de Isabella, e logo se desvaneceu, ao ser substituído por um sorriso de pesar.

- E você, pai? Não, nunca mais esse título. Dirigirei a você de qualquer outra forma, menos essa. – deteve-se e corrigiu a frase-. E você, senhor, atormentou-me durante todos esses anos.

- Eu? –Charlie sacudiu a cabeça, confunso-. O que quer dizer, menina?

- Provavelmente, nunca cheguei a compreendê-lo, mas me acabou de tirar uma pesada carga de cima de mim. Todos estes anos, acreditei que seu sangue era meu, e me sinto muito aliviada de que não seja assim. -Voltou a guardar o pequeno moedeiro debaixo da capa e se aproximou do homem, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos dele darei uma advertência, prefeito. Eu não serei tão clemente como minha mãe. Se você provocar a morte de Edward Cullen, só viverei para ver enforcado a você e a muitos outros de sua índole.

Charlie se perguntou onde teria encontrado a mucosa essa têmpera de aço. Por sua parte, ele sentia um pouco de apreensão, posto que estivesse convencido de que a menina estaria disposta a cumprir com cada uma de suas palavras.

- Darei-lhe outro pequeno conselho como compensação por todos seus tenros cuidados, senhor - adicionou Isabella, acentuando as últimas palavras com desdém-. Se você não quer ser pendurar com suas próprias mãos, sugiro-lhe que se mantenha afastado do oficial Parker e seus amigos.

- E por que, posso saber? Diga-me isso ordenou-lhe ele com tom zombador, extremamente ofendido ante as palavras da jovem-. Talvez, seu nobre Masen tenha um confortável posto para um ancião. Uma vez que seja revelada toda a história, creio que vai querer seguir escutando a sua esposa? Por que haveria eu de me separar de meus amigos só porque me diz isso uma adultera?

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam com uma frieza que poderia ter congelado ao homem até os ossos.

- Eu já lhe adverti. Você fará o que lhe agrade. Jared Parker não tem amigos, e pode ser que ele também aprenda algo novo sobre forcas antes que tudo isto chegue a seu fim.

- E como será isso, lady Masen? - perguntou uma nova voz atrás dela-. Quem me ensinará algo novo sobre forcas? A jovem virou sobre os pés e sua respiração se conteve quando Jared Parker entrou com passo tranqüilo na habitação. Um par de seus homens o seguiam. A porta da cozinha se fechou atrás deles, e o ruído a fez sobressaltar. Isabella se voltou para escapar, mas o braço de Charlie se alargou e a apanhou com firmeza. O dilacerador grito da jovem foi sufocado pela mão de Charlie, que se apoiou sem piedade sobre sua boca. Um dos homens arrancou uma corda dos cortinados e, enquanto Parker colocava uma mordaça sobre os lábios da jovem, o outro lhe atava rudamente as braços. O oficial a jogou sobre uma cadeira e logo agitou o polegar em direção à porta. – Swan, livra-se dessa carruagem, e de seu chofer - ordenou-lhe com brutalidade-. Envia-os para casa. Diga-lhes que ela ficará para passar o dia aqui.

O interesse de Charlie era imperioso. Não podia esquecer o moedeiro que a jovem tinha guardado sob a capa, e não desejava perder a possibilidade de outros que pudessem chegar.

- Vocês não seriam capazes de machucar a minha pequena menina, verdade?

- Claro que não, Charlie. - Parker apoiou o braço sobre os ombros do outro e o guiou até a porta, onde o explicou. Mas como um anzol como este, conseguiríamos apanhar o senhor Cullen. Isso poria lorde Talbot de nosso lado, né?

Charlie assentiu com entusiasmo ante tamanha sagacidade e abriu a porta, ao tempo que o oficial se afastou para um lado. O prefeito limpou garganta e gritou:

- Ouça, senhor Eric! O chofer se girou.

- Sim, senhor?

- É... minha filha deseja passar o dia comigo. Disse que você já pode ir para a casa.

Eric e o lacaio se intercambiaram inquietos olhares e, com o cenho franzido, o chofer se aproximou lentamente da cabana. - Lorde Masen me ordenou vigiar a sua mulher. Devo aguardar até a volta da senhora.

Charlie o despediu com a mão, de uma vez que deixava escapar uma rouca gargalhada.

- Não tema, moço. Ela estará bastante segura com seu próprio pai. - Assinalou com um dedo em direção à estalagem-. Tome uma cerveja ou um licor para esquentr as entranhas. Diga-lhes que coloque na conta do prefeito, e eu enviarei a sua ama no carro de aluguel antes que escureça. Agora, parta.

Eric se sentia resistente em partir, mas não tinha muito sentido continuar discutindo. Subiu ao assento do chofer e, com um estalo, pôs em marcha seus cavalos. Passou frente à estalagem sem deter-se e os forçou a acelerar o passo até alcançar um veloz galope ao deixar para atrás os subúrbios do Mawbry.

Charlie retornou à sala e tratou de evitar o olhar acusador de Isabella. O rosto da jovem se via avermelhado por cima da mordaça, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma promessa de vingança.

Parker esfregou o queixo com ar pensativo e observou a seu prisioneira.

- Ao fim e ao cabo, lady Masen é a amante de um conhecido criminal e uma adultera. Essa é uma suficiente razão para mantê-la em cativeiro e, enquanto isso, faremos correr o rumor para que chegue aos ouvidos do Cullen que foi apanhada. Isso o trará até nós. - voltou-se para um dos homens-. Você. Vá até a cocheria e alugue uma carruagem. Assegure-lhe ao chofer que não necesítaremos de seus serviços e que lhe devolveremos o veículo antes que escuressa.

Pouco depois um som de rodas desencaixadas anunciou a chegada da desmantelada carruagem. Depois de um rápido olhar através da janela, Parker agarrou a Isabella pelo braço e a levantou bruscamente da cadeira.

- Venha, milady. Permita-me escoltá-la até a carruagem.

Encontravam-se atravessando o jardim, quando ela abandonou sua total atitude e afundou um de seus saltos sobre a bota do outro. Antes que ele pudesse reagir com algo mais que um grito de dor, a jovem girou e, com as mãos atadas, golpeou-o com força na garganta, justo ali onde a noz do Adão se projeta para frente. O golpe cortou a respiração do homem, que cambaleou com uma mão no pescoço, de uma vez que tratava desesperadamente de recuperar o ar.

O intento de escapar de Isabella foi rapidamente frustrado por o segundo que os tinha seguido da cabana. Com braços largos e grossos, o homem a elevou e a jogou para o interior da carruagem. A jovem caiu sobre o assento e imediatamente começou a arranhar a portinhola oposta com o propósito de abri-la, até que o homem entrou e a arrastou para o lugar próximo a ele. Isabella ainda não estava vencida. Girou sobre o assento e começou a lhe dar patadas com seus agudos saltos onde pôde, até que um imenso punho lhe alcançou a mandíbula e obscureceu súbitamente todo seu mundo.

Charlie fechou a porta e caminhou para a cozinha.

De repente, deteve-se com os olhos dilatados, ao precaver-se de que o oficial levou o único veículo disponível na aldeia.

- Mas, como abandonarei Mawbry se não tenho cavalo?

- Vá caminhando.

O sarcasmo proveio da cozinha, e Charlie paralisou de terror quando seu olhar se deslizou das botas até os objetos pardos da figura que se encontrava de pé, junto à porta. As pernas do prefeito começaram a tremer antes que reconhecesse a seu filho.

- Seth! Por Deus, moço! Quase me mata de susto.

- Eu Ouvi, pai. - O sarcasmo não tinha abandonado a voz de Seth-. Vi o oficial e a seus capamgas escapulir-se às escondidas por esta porta, e ouvi... o suficiente.

- Bom, Seth, meu moço. – Charlie tratou de enrolá-lo com adulações-. Nossas desgraças terminaram, e agora necessitarei de seu cavalo.

- Tornou vendê-la. - O tom categórico do jovem ignorou a súplica de seu pai-. E, desta vez, por uma simples miséria.

- Haverá mais, moço. Muito mais!

Seth observou fixamente ao prefeito e um novo descobrimento lhe iluminou a mente.

- Você fez armadilhas realmente ao Cullen com os naipes, não é ?

- Bom, o homem não necessitava de dinheiro. - A voz de Charlie adquiriu uma nota de lamento-. Ele tinha tanto, e nós tão pouco... .

- E, por essa razão, permitiu que houvesse um duelo para defender uma honra inexistente, sem preocupar com as possíveis conseqüências. - Jogou um olhar a seu braço inválido-. Seu orgulho não podia aceitar um acerto com o ianque.

- Eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar o homem!

- E então vendeu a Isabella no leilão! - Franziu os lábios em um gesto de aborrecimento-. Revira-me o estômago pensar que eu também participei disso.

- Acredite que não me sinto melhor, moço, mas era a única forma!

- Você a vendeu então! E e voltou vendê-la agora! A sua própria filha!

- Não é minha filha! - gritou Charlie, quase em desespero, tratando de fazer entender ao obstinado moço.

- O que? – Seth lhe aproximou, até que só uns centímetros separaram os narizes de ambos. Os olhos do jovem, iguais aos de seu pai, lançavam labaredas de fúria.

- Essa menina nunca foi minha! É só a mucosa de um rebelde irlandês!

- Ela é minha irmã! - bramou Seth.

- Só meio... meio irmã! - insistiu Charlie -. Acaso não entende, moço? Sua mãe se deitou com um bastardo irlandês e levou de presente à sua cria. Isabella é de um fulano! Não minha!

A ira de Seth aumentou.

- Minha mãe não era dessa classe!

- Oh, ela se casou com o bastardo, isso fez - reconheceu Charlie -. Mas, mesmo assim, não o entende, moço? Você e eu... somos do mesmo sangue. Você é meu!

Os lábios do jovem se curvaram em uma careta de desprezo. - Você traiu a todos, a minha mãe, a minha irmã... a mim... Afundou a todos na pobreza com seu amor pela bebida e o jogo.

- Eu te criei em meus joelhos - protestou Charlie -. E te mostrei uma boa parte dos prazeres da vida. Te carreguei até em casa a tempranas horas da manhã quando estava muito ébrio para caminhar.

- Nos últimos meses, Isabella fez mais por mim, que o que você jamais sequer pensou em fazer em toda minha vida! - acusou-o Seth -. Ela me brindou compreensão... e amor... e desejos de me valer por mim mesmo... e a força para deixar de sentir lástima de mim e culpar a outros pelo meu estado

- Apóia a essa mucosa contra seu próprio pai? - bramou Charlie.

- A partir de agora, deixou de sê-lo! - O tom de voz de Sethl se suavizou, para tornar-se extremamente precavido quando prosseguiu-. Partirei desta casa e fixarei minha residência nos York, onde me desposarei em pouco tempo. Você, senhor, não será bem-vindo nem nas bodas nem em minha casa. A partir de agora, senhor, abandonarei-o a sua sorte, qualquer seja a que consiga encontrar.

- Mas, moço, você sabe que necessito de um cavalo. Lorde Masen virá...

Seth assentiu.

- Sim! Lorde Masen virá. E se fosse você, senhor, trataria de encontrar um profundo, e muito profundo buraco onde me esconder. - Girou sobre seus pés e atravessou com passo irado a cozinha, para logo gritar por cima do ombro-: Bom dia, senhor!

Seth Swan esporeou seu cavalo para girar a toda velocidade pela última curva que conduzia a Masen Hall. A carruagem se encontrava no atalho de acesso à mansão, e os corcéis se viam muito suados, por causa da vertiginosa marcha a que, certamente, Eric os tinha forçado. O landó pessoal de lorde Masen se aproximava da torre de entrada conduzido por um lacaio, ao tempo que Quill corria para o veículo maior para subir apressadamente ao assento do chofer. O moço atirou das rédeas, obrigando aos quatro animais a avançar para os estábulos, para deixar livre o lugar frente à porta que séria ocupado pelo landó.

Seth deteve seu próprio cavalo diante da casa e, quase instantaneamente, seus pés tocaram a terra. Equilibrou-se para a entrada e abriu com violência a porta, onde quase atropelou ao Paul, que se aproximava para dar passo a seu amo.

- Lorde Masen... - disse Seth sem fôlego, ao ver quem procurava dando saltos da sala para a torre. Alistar e Eric o seguiam ofegantes, tratando de alcançar ao agitado amo.

- Não tenho tempo agora, Seth - respondeu lorde Masen sem rodeios, diminuindo só ligeiramente o passo -. Isabella não retornou com a carruagem quando foi ver seu pai, e estou preocupado por sua segurança. Devo ir para lá.

Alistar e Eric conseguiram esquivar o moço e correram para subir ao assento dianteiro do landó. Lorde Masen se dispôs a segui-los, mas o jovem o pegou pelo braço.

- Minha irmã não está ali, milord.

- O que? - O amo da mansão se deteve e a inexpressiva máscara girou para observar ao moço-. O que diz? - A voz tinha perdido sua habitual aspereza, mas ainda retumbava no interior das aberturas.

Seth soltou o braço do lorde e esfregou a fronte

- Muito a meu pesar, milord, temo-me que o prefeito entregou o Isabella ao oficial.

Lorde Masen grunhiu entre dentes.

- Devia ter matado a esse... ! - Com surpreendente agilidade, girou sobre seus talões, agitando a pesado bengala à maneira de um sabre-. E Talbot? Onde está ele?

- Pareceu-me ouvir que não se encontrava na aldeia.

- Onde levaram Isabella?

- Não sei - respondeu Seth com tom vacilante. - Para onde se dirigiram?

- Sinto muito. - O jovem reconheceu a verdade tímidamente - estava na cozinha e não pude ver.

Por um momento, lorde Masen girou a cabeça de couro de lado a lado, como um touro encolerizado procurando um escorregadio inimigo. Logo, ergueu-se e gritou para a entrada:

- Alistar!

O homem saltou do assento da carruagem e se aproximou correndo.

- Sim, milord?

- Envie homens com cavalos velozes até Carlisle, Wirkinton, pela rota para os York, em todas direções! Façam que procurem o rastro de... - voltou-se fazia Seth com uma tacita pergunta, e o moço proporcionou a informação requerida.

- O carro de aluguel da aldeia. Eles o levaram sem o chofer.

- Eric!

- Sim, milord? - O homem já se aproximou da porta. - Não sairei ainda. Prepare a carruagem e fique disponivél para partir em qualquer momento.

- No que posso ajudar, milord? Isabella é minha irmã. Tenho que fazer algo.

- Ajudará, Seth - assegurou-lhe o lorde-. Necessito de alguém que cavalgue até o Wirkinton e entregue uma carta ao capitão Daniels no casco do navio Leah.

- Mas esse é o navio do Cullen. Como...? – Seth parecia muito confundido-. Por que você vai querer a ajuda do ianque quando Isabella... quero dizer...? - Não encontrou as palavras para culmínar a frase. Se lorde Masen ignorava a verdade sobre a infidelidade de sua esposa, Seth jurou não ser ele quem a revelaria. Desde modo que irei. Farei algo que possa ajudar.

**Tanya golpeou** a missiva contra a palma da mão, picada pela curiosidade de conhecer a mensagem que esta continha. Tinha-lhe assegurado ao mensageiro que a entregaria a seu pai logo que ele retornasse, mas inclusive este, duvidava que pudesse ler o conteúdo. Em ocasiões, seu pai se voltava muito reservado e recusava lhe informar de seus assuntos. Ultimamente, tinha ouvido fragmentos de conversações com o Jared Parker, e lhe tinha intrigado a freqüente menção do nome de Edward.

Com ar pensativo, tocou o selo que assegurava o pergaminho e caminhou para a chaminé para aproximar a carta ao calor do fogo. A cera se abrandou e, rapidamente, a jovem levou a missiva ao escritório de Talbot, onde, com suma cautela, retirou o selo da parte inferior do papel.

Com ansiedade, desdobrou o pergaminho e, à medida que seus olhos liam as palavras, seus lábios começaram articular, para as pronunciar entre rangentes dentes.

-«.. informou-me que sua filha, lady Masen, está grávida de um filho do Cullen. Capturei a jovem como anzol para atrair ao ianque. Manterei-a prisioneira até sua chegada às ruínas do castelo do extremo oeste da enseada. Jared Parker.

O rosto da Tanya se contraiu com uma careta selvagem. Jogou violentamente o pergaminho e saiu furiosa do estudo de Talbot, sem lhe importar qual seria a reação de seu pai ao advertir semelhante intromissão. Precisava descarregar sua ira contra essa cadela Masen, e nada conseguiria detê-la nessa causa.

Meia hora mais tarde, Tanya estava pronta para sair, mas quando o mordomo abriu a porta, apareceu nela à figura de um homem a quem todos temiam; lorde Masen.

- Vim ver lorde Tal...

Lorde Masen interrompeu seu anúncio ao precaver-se da avermelhada figura feminina na escada. Em repentino pânico, Tanya olhou ao redor, procurando algum lugar por onde escapar, mas se paralisou quando o aleijado, passando frente ao sobressaltado mordomo, caminhou com seu andar vacilante até deter-se o pé da escada e observar a jovem.

- Senhorita Talbot - a voz áspera de Lorde Masen pareceu revelar uma nota depreciativa-, esperava que seu pai tivesse retornado, mas você mesma pode me proporcionar a informação que necessito.

- Não sei para aonde a levaram! - mentiu ela com tom gritão. - Ahh. - Lorde Masen se apoiou sobre a bengala e inclinou a cabeça mascarada com atitude pensativa-. Então, você sabe por que vim.

Tanya mordeu o tremente lábio e, sem atrever-se a responder, retirou-se nervosamente antes.

- Senhorita Talbot, aproxime-se - ordenou lorde Masen com tom severo e terminante.

Ela obedeceu e baixou cautelosamente a escada, mas não conseguiu afastar do último degrau. Não houve necessidade. Ele mesmo lhe aproximou, impulsionando-a a encolher-se para escapar dessa terrorífica presença.

- Você sabe aonde o oficial levou a minha esposa?

As palavras, embora aterradoramente tranqüilas, vibraram no interior da jovem. Captou nesse tom áspero várias seqüências que a forçaram a interessar-se por seu próprio bem-estar.

- Aro... - gemeu, presa de pânico.

Lorde Masen se voltou, ao tempo que o servente avançou com uns poucos passos vacilantes.

- Fique onde está se lhe interessa conservar a saúde. Não tolerarei interferências.

Aro retrocedeu o mesmo número de passos e, precisando fazer algo, fechou a porta nervosamente. Tanya empalideceu quando a cabeça mascarada voltou a girar, e percebeu o severo brilho atrás das aberturas dos olhos.

- E bem? - bramou ele -. Sabe?

- Jared enviou uma nota a meu pai - apressou-se a explicar a jovem. - Não tinha idéia do que esse homem tinha feito até que a li. Tem-na em uma velha cabana abandonada em algum lugar ao sul dos York, conforme acredito. Justo neste momento, ia ocupar me do bem-estar de Isabella. Há alguma mensagem...?- deteve-se quando os olhos atrás do couro se endureceram, e soube que ele tinha captado sua mentira.

- Se não tiver inconvenientes, senhora Talbot, irei com você. Minha carruagem pode nos seguir.

- Mas... – Tanya procurou alguma desculpa para negar-se, mas percebeu o olhar fulminante do homem nesse inalterável sorriso de couro, e se sentiu firmemente apanhada-. Sabe você que sua esposa está grávida... desse traidor do Edward Cullen?

O irado brilho dos olhos não se alterou. - Você me ouviu?

- Sim, ouvi-a. - A cabeça encapuzada assentiu lentamente-, Tenho muito que falar com minha esposa.

Tanya arqueou as sobrancelhas quando uma repentina idéia lhe atravessou a mente. Talvez, conseguiria satisfazer, em certa medida, sua sede de vingança guiando a esta besta de homem até a outra mulher. Poderia enfurecer-se com Isabella e ela teria oportunidade de presenciar a surra que a prostituta merecia. Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios da jovem ao pensar em tão justo castigo. Uma vez que lorde Masen tivesse terminado com sua esposa, Edward Cullen não desejaria voltar a vê-la e, certamente, ela, Tanya, apressaria-se a lhe oferecer suas condolências ante a perda de uma amante.

A jovem agitou uma mão quase alegremente para indicar ao aleijado que a seguisse.

- Venha comigo, então. A viagem será longa, e devemos partir agora, se desejamos chegar ao castelo antes do meio-dia.

* * *

_Eu destesto esse Charlie, meu Deus que homem asqueroso! E essa Tanya, o Edward nunca deu bola pra essa vadia, e ela se acha no direito de ir machucar a Bella, eu só quero ver quando o Lorde Masen, se transformar em Edward na cara dela kkkk, vai ser demais!_

_Então meus amores... Preparadas para o final da adaptação, e para o Eclipse que vai passar na Globo com aquela dublagem infeliz? Bom, eu vou confessar que não estou preparada para nem uma e nem outra... Éssa adaptação é o meu xodó kkk... Ela foi muito difícil de adaptar, claro que adaptei uma esses dias que era muito mais difícil, mais essa tem uma história de amor linda demais... E o eclipse tanto o filme como o livro é o meu calcanhar de Aquiles, então a Globo acaba com o filme com aquela dublagem, Jesus!_

_Mais a vida segue, e tem coisas que temos que passar por cima literalmente!_

_Então até amanhã ( Terça) meus amores... Fiquem com Deus! Que Deus nos abençõe sempre! Robsteijooossss_


	22. Chapter 22

_Oiiii Meus amoressss... Boaaaa Noiteeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Então estou postando esse último capitulo para vocês com tristeza e alegria, e com a sensação de dever cumprido! Então se preparem para se emocionar com esse super capítulo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O terreno se fazia árido e rochoso à medida que a carruagem que levava Tanya e lorde Masen se aproximava para a costa ocidental, com vista à enseada Solwav. Separava-se da borda e depois do resguardo do penhasco, estendiam-se as ruínas de um antigo castelo, escondidas como uma lebre ferida sobre a árida ladeira de rocha.

Para essa desmoronada estrutura se dirigiram. O carro de Masen se deteve uns cem metros de distância, mais à frente do alcance de um mosquete normal. Eric girou em semicírculo, voltando-se para o lado oposto do edifício, preparado para escapar quando a necessidade assim o requeresse. A carruagem dos Talbot, em troca, continuou a marcha, ascendendo dificultosamente a costa, até atravessar a ponte de madeira que cruzava o fosso do castelo. Um potente grito anunciou sua chegada, ao tempo que o veículo entrou em um gigantesco pátio repleto com os escombros que alguma vez foram orgulhosos muros. À direita, um portão de madeira servia de entrada aos barracos. À esquerda, só o primeiro e segundo rival da atalaia permaneciam intactos, enquanto que os pisos superiores se desmoronaram. Frente a eles, jazia em desordem a torre central. Ali, dispôs-se um lugar para albergar os cavalos e, junto a este, outro espaço para estacionar as carruagens.

Jared Parker saiu dos barracos com ar despreocupado e observou a entrada do conhecido carro, até que este se deteve. Lorde Talbot tinha deslocado a boa velocidade para finalizar seus assuntos nos York e chegar antes do meio-dia, pensou Jared, enquanto se dirigia para saudar seu chefe.

O lacaio se apressou a desdobrar a escalerilla e, em seguida, abriu a portinhola. Então, apareceu uma saia cor carmesim e um imenso chapéu de plumas do mesmo tom. Jared grunhiu mentalmente e apertou os dentes ao reconhecer à última pessoa a quem desejava ver nesse momento. Logo recuperou seu aprumo e procedeu a comportar-se conforme ditavam as regras de educação, fingindo um sorriso agradado e estendendo uma mão para ajudar Tanya em sua descida. Sua sorte se perdeu no ar, já que, se acaso a presença da mulher não era suficiente para lhe ofuscar, uma segunda figura ocupou rapidamente a abertura da porta. Parker observou com evidente confusão a lorde Masen, que deixou cair seu pesado pé disforme à terra.

- Você me surpreende, lorde Masen - declarou o oficial, expressando diretamente seus pensamentos-. Você é a última pessoa que tivesse esperado ver aqui.

Uma risada áspera proveio da máscara.

- A senhorita Talbot me informou de suas intenções de visitar minha esposa e, dado que nossos propósitos eram idênticos, considerei prudente que ambos viajássemos juntos através destas hostis terras. Trouxe minha própria carruagem, como poderá ver se digna de olhar, e vários homens como amparo. Oh - elevou uma mão para sublinhar o comentário-, meus homens estão muito bem armados, oficial, e talvez, algo mais que ligeiramente inquietos. Você conhece as histórias que andam correndo por aí. - Agitou seus dedos enluvados com indiferença-. Se algum de seus homens chegasse A... é... aproximar-se muito, não posso responder pelas conseqüências.

Desta vez,Parker riu. De certa forma, admirava a audácia do aleijado.

- Em boca da maioria dos homens, senhor, consideraria isso uma advertência, inclusive uma ameaça.

- Esqueça-o, senhor-o - tranqüilizou lorde Masen -. Despreze o da mente. Não foi minha intenção insinuar nada semelhante. Só sei que meus serventes estiveram muito inquietos ultimamente. Você sabe, os bandidos, este cavaleiro noturno, e todos estes assassinatos. São estes tempos muito difíceis, tenebrosos e atemorizadores.

Lorde Masen advertiu a presença de uma meia dúzia de homens de aspecto brutal e traje desalinhado, que tinham abandonado os barracos para aproximar-se do lugar atrás do oficial. Todos observavam ao mascarado com desmesurada curiosidade, e vários assinalavam a Tanya, aproximando as cabeças para murmurar comentários com sorrisos lascivos. A menina estava habituada a um estilo de gente mais distinto e logo ficou inquieta sob os libidinosos olhares desses homens.

- Devo ver à filha do prefeito, e isso é o que pretendo fazer agora - declarou a jovem, e logo perguntou mal-humorada-: Onde está?

O oficial a ignorou no momento.

- E você, lorde Masen? Também veio bem armado? Parece-me que a última vez que nos encontramos... - deteve-se antes de finalizar o comentário.

Lorde Masen se apoiou torpemente sobre seu pé disforme. - Não trago nada, exceto isto.

- Entregou a bengala ao homem e logo, abriu-se a capa e a jaqueta-. Pode me registrar se o desejar. Não tenho outra arma, a menos que você veja algo que eu não notei.

Jared sustentou a bengala na mão.

- Realmente temível como arma. - Girou em vão a manga de prata-. Mas o devolverei. Talvez, a tentação - falou com voz forte e por cima do ombro- impulsione-o a utilizá-lo com insensatez.

Arrojou a bengala a seu dono e riu, enquanto seus homens festejavam a brincadeira com estrondosas gargalhadas e acariciavam as culatras de suas próprias pistolas com esperançado regozijo.

- Bom, então - prosseguiu lorde Masen com um suspiro impaciente-, tal como sugeriu a senhorita Talbot, vamos ver imediatamente a lady Masen.

- Como queira. - Parker ofereceu um braço a Tanya e lhe falou com outro por cima do ombro-. Faça o favor de me seguir, senhor. - Conduziu-os sem pausa, e foi só o melindroso passo de Tanya o que permitiu a lorde Masen manter-se ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, tropeçou várias vezes quando sua bengala se entupiu nas pedras frouxas, e cada tropeção foi seguido de uma gargalhada zombadora proveniente do alpendre dos barracos.

O oficial se adiantou pelos imundos degraus que conduziam à antiga torre para abrir a porta da habitação que se encontrava no interior.

Uma vez ali caminhou por volta dos primeiros degraus que subiam em espiral com o passar do muro.

- Por aqui, por favor, mas tomem cuidado - ele advirtiu. - Como podem ver, não há corrimão. - Conduziu-os pela escada até chegar a uma pesada porta que bloqueava o caminho. Os degraus continuavam ao outro lado dessa porta, mas culminavam com o céu azul emoldurando a desmoronada pedra. Parker introduziu a chave em um ferrolho que sujeitava uma grosa gradeia, colocada ao través da entrada. O dispositivo, ao igual ao guichê gradeado, encontrava-se na parte superior da porta e tinha o aspecto de ter sido agregado recentemente. O oficial se inclinou para a abertura e lhe falou com a prisioneira. - Milady, retornei. E lhe trouxe companhia.

O oficial levantou Isabella ao tempo que aparecia Tanya no vão.

- Não necessito da companhia da senhorita Talbot mais que a... ! - deteve-se abruptamente quando lorde Masen apareceu pela porta, inclinando a cabeça ao passar sob a escassa altura do marco-. Nãooo! Oooh, nãooo! - gemeu ela-. Por que veio?

- Né! É essa a forma de saudar um marido? - Repreendeu-a Parker. Voltou-se para o outro homem com um fingido olhar compassivo-. Ela não parece muito feliz de vê-lo, milord. Talvez, tivesse preferido que o ianque viesse em seu lugar.

- Solte-a - ordenou-lhe lorde Masen com tom severo.

- Seguro, milord. - Parker obedeceu com grande amabilidade e conservou seu sorriso, enquanto observava ao casal.

Isabella teria se jogado nos braços de seu marido, mas a bengala do homem se elevou bruscamente e a deteve. - Fique onde está, senhora. Não me deixarei comover pelas choramingações de uma adultera. - Seu determinante tom não permitiu desobediência, e Tanya sorriu agradada, ao tempo que o lorde prosseguiu-. Vim ouvir de seus próprios lábios. É verdade que se deitou com o ianque e albergou a semente desse traidor em seu ventre?

Isabella assentiu com vacilação, consciente de que devia representar a farsa frente aos outros dois. Retorceu ansiosas as mãos e jogou um olhar para a Tanya, quem interpretou mal a causa de sua inquietação. A mulher lhe lançou um sorriso presumido enquanto tirava as luvas, e Isabella se voltou, uma vez mais, para seu marido para lhe responder timidamente.

- Ele foi muito persuasivo, milord. Não pude resistir. Insistiu tanto, que por fim me convenceu.

- E você o ama? - perguntou a voz áspera.

Os olhos azuis se enterneceram ao topar-se com o brilho escuro oculto depois das aberturas da máscara.

- Desejaria que lhe mentisse, milord, e dissesse que não? Com agrado passaria o resto de minha vida nesta prisão se soubesse que assim ele estaria seguro. Se ele se encontrasse aqui comigo agora, insistiria-o para escapar antes que estes homens o apanhassem.

- Que generosa é! - mofou-se Tanya -. Logo, jogou as luvas sobre a mesa e caminhou com arrogância até deter-se junto ao casal. Apoiou suas cuidadas mãos sobre sua comprimida cintura e falou com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios-. Seria tão generosa se soubesse que seu adorado amante teve relações com outras mulheres dos arredores?

Lorde Masen mancou pela habitação até enfrentar à mulher. Tanya sentiu um calafrio em seu interior, mas pôs de lado sua aversão pelo homem e voltou a dirigir-se à prisioneira.

- Jéssica mesma afirmou ter visto uma mulher na cama de Edward Cullen na estalagem e, segundo as próprias palavras do ianque, ele parece muito apaixonado pela rameira.

- Segundo os rumores, você também desfrutou da companhia do homem, senhorita Talbot - declarou lorde Masen com secura-, Acaso você também caiu na armadilha do ianque e o entreteve enquanto seu pai se encontrava de viagem?

- Claro que não! - exclamou Tanya-. Jared pode responder pelas noites em que meu pai estave fora! Ele... - Deteve-se quando o oficial limpou garganta violentamente, e então se precaveu do que acabava de revelar-. Quero dizer... era seu dever ver se me encontrava bem...

Jared franziu os lábios em uma careta divertida e expressou suas desculpas.

- Devo cumprir com minhas obrigações. Deixarei-os permanecer alguns instantes. - Caminhou para a porta e ali se virou, para lançar um olhar em direção a Tanya -. Como terão notado, há guardas abaixo. Se necessitarem algo, ou decidem partir, eles estarão ansiosos por ajudá-los.

A porta se fechou e a sólida barra caiu em seu lugar. Tanya caminhou com passo firme pela habitação, olhando ao redor com desdém. deteve-se junto à magra janela de um rincão e esboçou um sorriso depreciativo ao contemplar os farrapos que cobriam a abertura.

- Realmente tem cansado com desgraça o mundo da última vez que te vi, Isabella. Você mesma provocou as intrigas aquela noite em minha festa, quando não fez mais que se jogar nos braços de Edward. - voltou-se para enfrentar à outra mulher, arqueando uma sobrancelha com expressão zombadora-. Onde está seu amante agora? Não o vejo correr em sua ajuda.

Lorde Masen pareceu ignorar à mulher enquanto que, docemente, elevava o queixo de sua esposa com um dedo enluvado para inspecionar o escuro machucado na mandíbula da jovem. Isabella se inclinou para ele, desejosa para acariciá-lo, mas temerosa de revelar suas emoções. Seus olhos azul , entretanto, expressaram seu amor.

Tanya se chateou ante a indiferença do casal e esboçou um sorriso sarcástico.

- Pelo visto, trataram a sua esposa com rudeza, mas não é mais do que ela merece pelo que fez a você. Deixar-se embaraçar por esse traidor do Cullen. Muito mal. E não falemos de todos os outros homens com os que terá estado, ou se inclusive saberá se esse menino é na verdade do ianque ou não. Embora suponha que isso, em realidade, não importa. Ela reconhece haver-se deitado com o ianque e haver enganado a você.

Lorde Masen apoiou a bengala contra a perna e inclinou a cabeça encapuzada, para observar a Tanya com ar pensativo.

- Enganado? Por favor, me diga, senhorita Talbot, como pode um homem enganar-se a si mesmo?

Os olhos da Tanya se dilataram quando ele levou uma mão enluvada à garganta e começou a desatar as cintas. A jovem soltou uma exclamação quando a outra mão se uniu à primeira para retirar a máscara de couro da cabeça. Ela fez um movimento para escapar, mas o lorde deu um passo adiante, lhe impedindo a fuga. Tanya o observou, petrificada pelo horror, enquanto ele terminava de tirar o elmo do couro. Então, a mente da jovem girou com repentina confusão quando o belo rosto de Edward Cullen tirou o chapéu ante seus olhos.

- Senhorita Talbot? - saudou-a ele com tom reprovador.

O olhar aturdido de Tanya se voltou para a Isabella, cuja inquietação não se dissipou.

- Mas, onde está... – sua reação não foi diferente da de Isabella ao descobrir a identidade de seu marido -... Lorde Masen? Edward sacudiu a mão para destacar-se a si mesmo e realizou uma pequena reverência.

- Para servi-la.

- Lorde Masen? - Repetiu Tanya com crescente estupefação-. Você...? Mas ele - seus olhos se posaram sobre a pesada bota - é aleijado.

- Um mero truque, Tanya. Como você já teria notado, eu não tenho tal defeito.

Os olhos da mulher se entreabriram quando a situação se esclareceu.

- Se acredita que poderá escapar daqui com seu amante, está muito equivocado!

- Amante não - corrigiu Edward, e esboçou um sorriso ante o olhar inquisidor da dama-. Isabella é minha esposa e legítima lady de Masen Hall. Ela leva o meu filho no ventre, e não esteve com nenhum outro. Disso, não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

- Esposa de um traidor que logo será assassinado! - replicou Tanya e abriu a boca, mas antes de que pudesse tomar suficiente ar para gritar, Edward levantou a bengala e, depois do giro de uma pequena lingüeta, uma magra espada se deslizou fora da vagem de madeira. Súbitamente, Tanya se encontrou frente ao afiado extremo da espada e, ao levantar o olhar enquanto fechava com lentidão à boca, os olhos verdes a perfuraram.

- Nunca matei uma mulher - declarou ele com suavidade. - Mas, por outra lado, jamais me senti tão tentado. Sugiro-lhe que permaneça o mais calada possível.

A voz da Tanya tremeu ao perguntar: - O que pensa fazer?

Um lento sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward.

- Vim resgatar a minha esposa e você, senhorita Talbot, vai ajudar me.

- Eu? - Os olhos escuros da jovem se dilataram-. O que posso fazer eu?

- Disse que a sagacidade acode quando a chama. - O sorriso de Edward se intensificou-. Senhorita Talbot, seria tão amável de tirar o chapéu?

Extremamente confunsa, Tanya obedeceu.

- E agora, senhorita Talbot, se não se importar, tire também o vestido. – Edward ignorou a indignada exclamação da jovem e se voltou para sua esposa -. Isabella, devemos aproveitar sua parencia com nossa companheira. Sei que são chamativas, mas, repugnaria-te usar as roupas de outra? - A resposta chegou na forma de um sorriso e uma rápida sacudida de cabeça; então, ele voltou a olhar à outra mulher, revelando sua ira com o sobrecenho franzido-. Minha querida Tanya, não tem por que temer. Eu não me verei tentado ante nada que pudesse você exibir. Mas lhe insisto: o vestido, por favor.

A jovem o observou com fúria e entreabriu os lábios como se estivesse a ponto de gritar. O extremo da espada desenhou um oito no ar, atraindo sua completa atenção com sua afiada ponta. Uma nota de temor substituiu à ira na expressão de Tanya, e suas mãos começaram a mover-se para desprender os broches e cintas do traje. Esta classe de captura não era precisamente a que ela tinha imaginado.

Edward estendeu uma mão para Isabella e, sem uma só palavra, lhe entregou a mesma corda que tinha sujeito seus braços dois dias atrás. Assim que o vestido caiu ao chão, ele entrelaçou os braços de Tanya e os atou contra o peito, fazendo o nó final sob os cotovelos para que ela não pudesse desatá-lo com os dentes.

- Assim que abandonem esta habitação - vaiou Tanya com fúria-, eles os descobrirão e matarão aos dois!

- Prefiro correr o risco de escapar, antes que aguardar aqui que nos matem - respondeu Edward com tom jovial e voltou a estender a mão para a Isabella. Desta vez, lhe entregou a mesma mordaça que a tinha silenciado e, em um instante, o tecido servia a mesma função com a Tanya.

Edward lançou um olhar para a porta e se sentiu satisfeito ao ver que as largas costas de Felix cobria a abertura. Logo, cobriu os ombros da Tanya com sua capa e o colocou o capuz de couro sobre a cabeça. As queixas da jovem foram amortecidas pela mordaça e a máscara, e ele a conduziu lutando para a desmantelada mesa. Girou o respaldo de uma das cadeiras em direção à porta e ali acomodou a sua prisioneira. Então, Isabella arrancou os suspensórios de sua anágua para usá-los como ligaduras. Com estes, Edward atou a cara e pernas da Tanya à cadeira e logo fechou a capa para ocultar ás cordas. Quando retrocedeu, ele agitou a espada frente à máscara, onde estava seguro de que a prisioneira podia vê-la.

- Agora, silêncio - sussurrou-. Um só ruído, e seu pai viverá mais que você, ao menos, por algumas horas.

Os olhos depois da máscara o seguiram quando ele caminhou para a cama. Ali, estendeu os braços para receber a sua esposa, que se entregou ansiosamente. Os lábios de ambos se uniram em um beijo que, ao parecer da Tanya, revelou mais paixão do que permitiam as circunstâncias.

- Oh, meu amor - murmurou Isabella, ao tempo que Edward lhe beijava a fronte-, temia que viesse e, entretanto, desejava que o fizesse.

Edward deixou cair uma chuva de beijos sobre as bochechas de sua esposa, saboreando a aproximidade de sua amada enquanto podia. - Teria vindo antes se soubesse onde se ocultavam. Não esperava isto de seu pai, mas ele terá que se explicar. Juro-lhe isso.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu com o mesmo tom lhe sussurrante.

- Não é meu verdadeiro pai.

Edward a afastou para observá-la surpreso. - O que quer dizer?

- Minha mãe se casou com um rebelde irlandês e ficou grávida antes que o pendurassem. Charlie, logo, desposou-se com ela, sabendo a verdade, mas nunca contou à mamãe que tinha sido ele quem tinha dado a ordem final para que pendurassem a meu verdadeiro pai.

Edward lhe afastou os cachos de cabelo da bochecha com infinita doçura.

- Eu sabia que era muito bela para ser filha desse homem.

Isabella se agarrou contra o peito de seu marido e lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços.

- Oh, Edward, você é tudo para mim. Eu te amo, querido.

Edward levantou o queixo da jovem e seus olhos absorveram a transbordante devoção que viu nas profundidades da cor ametista. - E eu amo a ti, milady. Talvez, inclusive mais do que acreditava até que te separaram de mim. - Beijou-lhe docemente o machucado da mandíbula-. Encarregarei-me de que estes bandidos paguem por isso.

- Não importa, Edward. Sempre e enquando tiver a você e ao nosso bebê, todo o resto não importa.

- Agora a fuga deve ser nossa maior preocupação. Temos que nos preparar. - separou-se de sua esposa e, depois de tirar a jaqueta e o colete, retirou a pesada parte de madeira que conferia a sua bota direita um aspecto disforme.

Isabella tinha conseguido liberar apenas alguns dos diminutos botões que prendiam seu sutiã, quando uma forçada voz grave proveniente de Felix Haggard anunciou com tons estridentes:

- O excelentíssimo senhor oficial se aproxima!

Isabella jogou os objetos de seu marido e o vestido cor carmesim na privada. Logo, apressou-se para fechaar os botões de seu traje, ao tempo que Edward agitava o extremo da espada frente aos olhos de Tanya para lhe recordar sua presença. - Recorde, bastará um pequeno talho na garganta.

Em seguida, contradisse sua ameaça ao atravessar a habitação e estreitar-se contra o muro junto à porta. Isabella abandonou seus esforços para fechar, uma vez mais, os botões do vestido e se sentou frente à Tanya, ao outro lado da mesa, para servir rapidamente o chá e colocar uma taça diante da outra mulher.

- Não beba com muita pressa, minha querida. Poderia se engasgar.

O oficial subiu lentamente os últimos degraus e lançou uma pergunta a Felix.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, senhor! - bramou o outro com muita potência.

Jared Parker deu um coice e caminhou ao redor do homem, lhe observando como se tratasse de um estranho gato branco e púrpura. Logo, olhou através do guichê gradeado, mas não fez nenhum intento de abrir a porta.

- Onde está Tanya?

Isabella se incorporou e caminhou para a entrada, advertindo como os olhos do oficial se cravavam em seu sutiã entreaberto. Também percebeu o olhar de Edward, mas se absteve de olhar nessa direção por temor a delatá-lo. A jovem fez um gesto para assinalar o descuido e fingiu um tom envergonhado.

- Tanya não se sente muito bem. A comprida viagem... na carruagem, suponho. - Assinalou a figura encapuzada junto à mesa, que se inclinou para frente e emitiu um grunhido apagado-. Lorde Masen também está indisposto.

- Posso compreender por que - respondeu Parker significatívamente. Logo, seus olhos devoraram a Isabella com descaramento-, reconsiderou minha proposta? Lorde Talbot chegará em mais ou menos uma hora, e você terá que ter tomado uma decisão para então.

- Shhh! - Ela lançou um olhar para a figura mascarada-. Ouvirá-o.

- Já não importa – assegurou-lhe ele.

Isabella o olhou com expressão interrogante. - O que quer dizer?

Parker se encolheu de ombros.

- Seu marido me despertou a curiosidade de saber o que se oculta depois da máscara. Acredito, antes que ele abandone este recinto, verei o que se esconde atrás desse elmo de couro.

Isabella retorceu as mãos de uma maneira inquieta, ansiosa.

- Estou segura de que não ficará muito agradado com o que ali se encontre.

- Mesmo assim, estou disposto a satisfazer minha curiosidade - prometeu ele. Logo, voltou-se para o Felix e lhe ordenou com rudeza-: Me chame quando a senhorita Talbot esteja pronta para partir.

Depois dessa ordem, deu meia volta e baixou apressadamente pelas escadas. Felix avançou para a porta e, uma vez mais, suas largas costas cobriu a abertura. Isabella deixou escapar um comprido suspiro e olhou a seu marido para aceitar o vestido carmesim que lhe oferecia.

- Rápido agora! - sussurrou-lhe Edward com tom premente-. Vista-se!

Tanya lutava contra as ligaduras e ele se aproximou, enfrentando o furioso olhar de sua prisioneira com um sorriso. - Sinto muito, senhorita Talbot, mas temo que deverá tolerar a máscara um momento mais.

- Mmmmm! - Ela sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. Edward voltou a guardar a espada na bengala e se acomodou tranqüilamente na cadeira oposta a Tanya, ao tempo que aguardava sua esposa, deleitando-se com o espetáculo que brindava Isabella enquanto se vestia no canto próximo à porta. Mesmo que o vestido ficava frouxo na cintura, ajustava-se firmemente no busto. Certamente, não havia tempo que perder em um acerto adequado. Com incrível pressa, a jovem recolheu o cabelo, e logo depois de sujeitá-lo com alguns agulhas de crochê, colocou o chapéu.

- Como me estou? - perguntou, preocupada, enquanto caminhava até deter-se frente a seu marido. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se até onde conseguiriam continuar com a artimanha.

- A cor lhe caí bem, querida. - Estendeu uma mão para tomar a dobra vazia da cintura e olhou a jovem com um sorriso -. Possivelmente, cheguerá a enchê-lo em poucos meses.

Um bufo irônico retumbou dentro da máscara e a figura encapotada se retorceu quando Tanya voltou a lutar sob as ligaduras. Edward, impávido, tomou a Isabella e a sentou sobre seus joelhos. Deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura da jovem e deixou cair o outro sobre seu regaço. Então, uma vez mais, ambos saborearam um comprido, e caloroso beijo, enquanto a ira da outra mulher crescia a passos crescentes.

O retumbante anúncio de Felix interrompeu o feliz momento.

- Já vem a comida!

Ouviram-se umas pegadas nas escadas, e Isabella se incorporou para caminhar para a janela da parede, ao tempo que Edward tomava a bengala e se escapulia para a privada. A chave girou no ferrolho e a porta se abriu para dar passo a dois homens desalinhados. Um deles entrou, carregando uma bandeja com vários tigelas do acostumado guisado, enquanto que o outro ficou vigiando na porta junto com o Bentworth.

- Ponhe a comida sobre a mesa - ordenou Felix inecesaríamente, e logo deu uma cotovelada em seu companheiro nas costelas-. Será melhor que mantenha em vigílha a sua senhoria - advertiu-lhe, torcendo a boca-. Um homem que usa uma máscara, sempre está tratando de ocultar algo atrás.

O outro não captou a lógica de tal afirmação por admirar a figura feminina vestida em cor carmesim. Logo depois de ajustar os calções, caminhou dando-se aíres para Isabella. De perto, a filha de Talbot se via mais bonita do que ele acreditava, e limpou a garganta para expressar a idéia.

- Meu nome é Jacob... sua senhoria, e quero que saiba que, em minha opinião, é você uma mulher formosa.

Isabella olhou ao redor nervosamente, ao ver que tanto o homem como Felix se aproximavam. Que carregava a bandeja depositou sua carga e estava a ponto de colocar as tigelas sobre a mesa, quando advertiu que o mascarado meneava rapidamente os joelhos. A capa se abriu, descobrindo uma boa porção de uma anágua. A cabeça encapuzada se agitou energicamente e, com curiosidade, ele se aproximou para retirar a máscara. Não ouviu quem o atacou por trás. Um sólido golpe da bengala de Edward na nuca lhe obscureceu o mundo e, antes que se desmoronasse por completo, foi miserávelmente caído para o privado.

Isabella olhou alternativamente a Felix e ao libidinoso guardião, tratando de esboçar um alentador sorriso que mantivera o interesse dos homens, mas Jacob jogou um olhar por cima do ombro ante o som quase imperceptível de algo que se arrastava. Então, viu as botas de seu companheiro desaparecer depois da porta do privado(banheiro).

- Ei! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou, levando uma mão à pistola do cinturão enquanto caminhava para o privado. Felix seguiu a seu companheiro, enquanto Isabella se apressou a tomar as pernas de uma cadeira. A jovem não soube a qual dos dois homens golpear, mas dado que Felix achava mais perto, escolheu-o como vítima.

Elevou o pau para lançá-lo com força sobre o crânio do homem, mas, ante seu assombro, ele mesmo levantou sua própria arma e a deixou cair sobre a cabeça de Jacob. Logo depois de voltar-se com um sorriso para Isabella, que ainda não se recuperou de sua estupefação, Felix tomou com rapidez a pistola da mão de sua vítima e a jogou em Edward, que acabava de sair do banho.

- Quantos? - perguntou Cullen, enquanto revisava a carga de sua arma.

- Há três abaixo. Provavelmente, Parker esteja com o resto nos barracos.

Isabella fechou a boca quando seu marido lhe aproximou para apagar sua perplexidade com uma apresentação.

- Se por acaso ainda não lhe apresentaram, minha querida, ele é Felix Bentworth. Embora ninguém o conhecesse como tal, ele foi o servente de meu irmão. Um homem muito leal, asseguro-lhe isso.

- É um prazer - disse Isabella, lutando para controlar uma repentina umidade de seus olhos, e estendeu uma mão para o homem, que tomou e inclinou a cabeça.

- O prazer é meu, senhora, e sinto não ter podido dizer-lhe antes. - voltou-se para Edward e se encolheu de ombros-. Tampouco pude escapar para lhe informar aonde a tinham levado, milord - explicou-lhe-. Eles não confiavam em mim.

- Talvez, seu coração não é o suficientemente malvado para estes bandidos. – Edward sorriu e logo assinalou a porta-. Será melhor que façamos subir outro aqui para nivelar a luta.

Felix lhe tirou o colete ao homem inconsciente e o entregou a Edward, quem o colocou rapidamente. Juntos carregaram a Jacob para o privada e o depositaram ao lado do companheiro. Logo depois de repetir a Tanya à advertência, Edward tomou seu lugar junto à porta, enquanto que Isabella caminhou para a janela e Felix se dirigiu para gritar para baixo.

- Ei, moços, a senhorita Talbot quer um pouco de vinho com a comida. Tragam-lhe aquela garrafa que afastamos para sua senhoria.

Felix Bentworth entrou na habitação e se deteve junto à mesa. Ao cabo de um instante, umas pegadas pausadas subiram pela escada. Um velhaco corpulento se deteve na entrada e estendeu a garrafa, sem realizar o intento de penetrar na antecâmara. Felix inclinou a cabeça para a figura vestida de carmesim.

- Sua senhoria quer falar contigo.

O homem afastou o chapéu da frente e observou o interior da habitação com suspicacia.

- Onde estão Jacob e Tacos de beisebol?

Felix agitou uma mão para onde Edward se achava escondido contra a parede próximo à porta.

- Ali está seu homem.

Ante a impossibilidade de ver ninguém, o corpulento sujeito entrou no quarto. Sua cabeça se inclinou para trás quando um firme murro lhe golpeou o rosto e, em seguida, a culatra de uma pistola caiu violentamente sobre sua nuca. Edward agarrou o exânime corpo e o arrastou até o privada para somá-lo a sua coleção de vítimas. Logo, agarrou o chapéu do homem e o afundou até as sobrancelhas.

- Ficaram dois, certo? - perguntou ao Felix, enquanto colocava a pistola no cinturão. O outro assentiu-. Então, vamos já!

Juntos abandonaram a habitação. Edward permaneceu na retaguarda, enquanto que Felix se adiantou cambaleando pelas escadas. Isabella aguardou nervosa, ouvindo as gargalhadas de ambos, à medida que se aproximavam do nível inferior.

Só um dos homens elevou o olhar da mesa quando Felix apareceu.

- Vamos, Felix - convidou-lhe com uma breve risida-. Necesitamos seu dinheiro para que isto seja um bom jogo.

O segundo homem se virou e logo que conseguiu emitir um breve chiado advertência, antes que o punho do Edward lhe fizesse girar a cabeça. O bandido caiu ao chão e, ao mesmo tempo, Felix avançou para descer violentamente a pistola sobre o crânio do primeiro. A outra vítima rodou e se arrastou para procurar sua arma, mas Edward lhe aprisionou o braço sob sua bota e voltou a descer a cabeça em um murro. Depois de cair em um tranqüilo e imperturbável sonho, o homem abandonou a luta.

Edward recolheu todas as armas e as colocou no cinturão, para logo retornar com Felix ao piso superior. O alívio de Isabella foi evidente na expressão de seu rosto. Seu marido a agarrou pela mão e se inclinou sobre a mesa onde Tanya pudesse vê-lo.

- Chegou o momento de deixar sua agradável companhia, senhorita Talbot. Pode ficar com a capa e a máscara, certamente, como compensação por seu vestido ou, se você o preferir, como lembrança de nossa eterna gratidão. Mostre-lhe a seu pai quando chegar e lhe diga que lorde Edward Anthony Masen veio a estas terras para vingar a morte de seu irmão e de seu pai. A ambição de poder e fortuna foi a ruína de lorde Talbot.

O grunhido da jovem foi ensurdecido pela mordaça, e seus pés giraram como se quisessem chutar a seu apresor. Olhou ao homem através das aberturas do couro de tal forma, que se o olhar pudessem matar, ele teria se transformado em um milhão de diminutos pedaços.

Edward lhe tocou apenas à frente com os dedos em um gesto de despedia.

- Bom dia, senhorita Talbot.

Nos barracos, um dos bandidos se apoiou contra o marco da porta e observou aos dois homens e à dama que abandonavam a torre.

- Ei, olhem isso! - disse com uma gargalhada-. Esse Felix não pode nem caminhar sem cambalear. Quase se choca com o traseiro dessa cadela Talbot.

- Não é mais do que ela merece - murmurou Parker, ao tempo que afastava o chapéu dos olhos. Tinha estado dormindo frente ao fogo com os pés apoiados em um pequeno banco, enquanto aguardava os avisos de Felix.

Transcorreu um comprido momento de silêncio e logo o homem voltou a rir.

- Ali está outra vez. Juro-lhes que se matará antes de atravessar a porta da entrada.

- A porta? – Jared apoiou os pés no chão quando súbitamente se incorporou em seu assento-. O carro dos Talbot está junto ao estábulo, não no portão. - Caminhou para a porta para ver ele mesmo a cena e, então, seus olhos se dilataram com furía-. Estúpido! - gritou-. Essa é lady Masen, não Tanya! E Cullen! Como diabos fez esse...? Às armas, idiotas! Às armas, digo-lhes! Estão fugindo!

Os homens se dispersaram por toda parte em tremenda confusão, chocando-se uns com outros enquanto procuravam as pistolas. As violentas ordens e o alvoroço serviram de advertência para os outros três. Já quase chegavam à entrada e correram para o portão. Isabella elevou as saias até a altura dos joelhos, enquanto Edward a arrastava consigo. O chapéu vermelho de plumas voou para marcar a saída da correria.

Assim que atravessaram a entrada, Edward soltou um penetrante assobio que pareceu brocar a quietude de todo o condado.

- Corram! – gritou a seus companheiros-. A carruagem se aproximará! Eu verei se assim posso desanimar aos bandidos.

- OH, por favor, Edward! - gemeu Isabella com temor-. Venha conosco!

- Felix, se ocupe dela! - ordenou ele.

O homem tomou a jovem pelo braço e a afastou do lado de seu marido, obrigando-a a correr pela ladeira. Edward se deteve numa curta distância do portão e apontou com uma das pistolas. A bala atravessou a entrada e logo que roçou ao Parker, que dirigia o ataque. Outro disparo penetrou uma janela entabílada e retumbou violentamente no interior da habitação. O estampido impulsionou aos homens a atirar-se a terra para procurar refúgio. Isso foi suficiente no momento para mantê-los ocupados e temerosos de levantar as cabeças.

- Vamos, covardes! - gritou Jared quando nenhum outro tiro foi disparado-. Aos cavalos! segui-los! - Seus olhos se encheram de ira ao ver que os homens duvidavam e, sem prévio aviso, elevou a pistola e disparou contra o teto de madeira, ganhando a completa atenção seus seguidores-. Depois deles, malditos, ou o seguinte tiro será para um de vós!

Houve um frenético alvoroço para a porta quando os homens a atravessaram em massa, todos ansiosos por obedecer às ordens imediatamente. Uma vez que deixaram atrás a entrada dos barracos, tropeçaram-se uns com outro em seu desespero por equilibrar-se para os cavalos.

Os sapatos de Isabella não eram feitos para correr sobre as irregulares pedras, mas mesmo assim, a jovem surpreendeu ao Felix com sua velocidade, ao ver que Edward lhes seguia. Ele os alcançou rapidamente quando a carruagem emergiu de entre as árvores. Eric tinha animado aos cavalos com vários açoites de seu látego, e os animais avançavam a toda marcha. O coração de Isabella deu um tombo quando Edward voltou a deter-se alguns metros do fosso do castelo. A bala de um mosquete caiu junto a ele e outra voou por cima de sua cabeça, ao tempo que três homens atravessavam a entrada com seus cavalos.

Edward não pareceu ter pressa para apontar, mas quando o fez, seu movimento foi rápido e seguro. A arma rugiu e se deslocou, lançando uma nuvem de fumaça, e o primeiro cavaleiro caiu de seu corcel. Os companheiros do bandido se detiveram quando Edward dirigiu a olhar de outra pistola para eles. Ambos se jogaram de seus cavalos para um terreno baixo, sem preocupar-se com o leito rochoso nem a dor que isso lhes produziu.

A carruagem continuou avançando, e o estampido do veloz galope rasgou o ar quando Eric estalou o látego em cima das cabeças dos corcéis. Quase instantaneamente, o chofer atirou das rédeas para deter os animais junto aos dois que corriam para eles.

- Onde está lorde Masen? - perguntou Eric a gritos. - Esse é lorde Masen!- respondeu Alistar, assinalando ao Edward, que velozmente se aproximava dos outros dois com suas larguísimas pernadas-. Esse é ele sem a máscara!

- Mas esse é o senhor Cu..!

- Masen! - bramou Alistar, ao tempo que tomava um par de rifles ianques que tinha a seu lado para arrojar-lhe ao Edward, quem acabava de chegar junto à carruagem.

Enquanto alguns homens ainda continuavam perseguindo cavalos soltos no pátio do castelo, outros já tinham montado e atravessavam a ponte que cruzava o fosso. Edward se ajoelhou junto ao carro, ao tempo que Felix ajudava a subir Isabella. O lorde umedeceu o canhão de seu rifle e logo o colocou rapidamente contra o ombro. A arma rugiu e a nuvem de fumaça foi pequena, um dos homens uivou e caiu dos arreios. Ele tomou o outro rifle, e um segundo bando cambaleou até cair.

Felix tinha subido ao interior da carruagem, e um mosquete rugio, seguindo o segundo disparo de Edward.

- Demo-lhes! - gritou o servente com entusiasmo, de uma vez que seu amo subia ao veículo. Assim que os pés do lorde abandonaram a terra, Eric agitou as rédeas e pôs em marcha os cavalos.

O oficial Parker agitou um braço para o carro.

- Depois deles! Não os percam de vista! Sei para onde se dirigem, mas quero lhes pisar os pés durante todo o caminho! - Enquanto alguns outros homens montavam em seus corcéis para empreender a perseguição, ele se dirigiu por volta de um com um violento grito-. Vá procurar mais ajuda! Reuniremo-nos em Masen Hall! Eu partirei para lá depois de me ocupar da mucosa Talbot!

Parker fez chiar os dentes enquanto atravessava o pátio para a torre. Fazia mais de cinco anos que servia a lorde Talbot, embora só durante três tinha exercido como oficial. O disfarce os tinha feito rir a ambos, mas ao menos tinha ajudado a afastar as suspeitas dele. Tinha sido sua idéia incendiar a ala leste da mansão, depois de que Amun Masen se havia torpado acidentalmente com seu acampamento para reconhecê-lo entre os salteadores. Talbot tinha aceito o plano, certamente, posto que, desde o começo, tinha odiado à família Masen e cobiçado suas propriedades e fortuna. Alguns quantos anos atrás, sua senhoria tinha dirigido seu próprio assalto a Masen Hall para assassinar ao antigo lorde, uma vez que seu cargo de traição contra Carlisle Masen tinha sido descartado em Londres por carecer de provas. Embora Talbot tinha amigos na corte que ainda continuavam defendendo sua causa para jogar aos Masen de suas terras, a família também parecia contar com contatos igualmente capitalistas que lutavam por restabelecer a honra da casa Masen.

Face aos tremendos esforços de Talbot, entretanto, tudo parecia agora desbaratar-se. Edward Cullen era, em grande parte, culpado. Ao parecer, o homem só tinha posto os pés sobre as terras do norte para atormentá-los. Tinha assustado de morte ao Sears, e Demetri, tão forte como era, tinha ido balbuciar lhe ao oficial todo o confessado ao cavaleiro noturno. O pobre não tinha chegado a revelar os nomes dos líderes e, portanto, tinha tido que ser assassinado, antes que desembuchasse semelhante informação. Ben Mose também tinha sabido mais do que devido e, por essa razão, foi liquidado. E agora, com o Cullen livre para infligir vingança pelo seqüestro de sua mulher, os infortúnios certamente se multiplicariam. Tanya seria o primeiro obstáculo que vencer.

Parker caminhou por entre os corpos inertes de seus seguidores na torre e subiu as escadas de três em três. Entrou na cela com cautela e franziu o sobrecenho ante o espetáculo que se brindou frente a seus olhos, especialmente ante a figura negra que se encontrava junto à mesa. Com o sabre na mão, lhe aproximou por trás sigilosamente e, com um rápido movimento, arrebatou-lhe o capuz de couro. O elaborado penteado de Tanya Talbot o recebeu, antes que a jovem voltasse à cabeça e lhe lançasse um olhar fulminante. Os olhos escuros da menina pareceram chispar com ira. Jared lhe afrouxou a mordaça, mas se precaveu de seu engano quando ela o atacou com uma venenosa perorata.

- Estúpidos! Acaso não se deram conta de que Edward os estava enganando? Ele é o lorde Masen!

A surpresa do oficial se desvaneceu em seguida quando começou a compreender a verdade. É obvio! Como não lhe tinha ocorrido? Demetri Sears tinha jurado que o cavaleiro noturno era o lorde de Masen Hall que tinha retornado da tumba para atormentá-lo.

Instantes mais tarde, ambos atravessavam o pátio para a carruagem do Talbot.

- Não será um lugar adequado para uma mulher -sustentou ele.

- Insisto! Quero ver o rosto de Isabella quando você terminar com seu marido.

Parker suspirou, resignado. Já sabia que nenhum dos Talbot era precisamente clemente, sem, mas bem sanguinário, quando se propunham infligir vingança.

- Você tem seu carro e eu não posso detê-la, mas seu pai se enfurecerá comigo se algo mal chegar a lhe acontecer. Tanya elevou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar mais à frente do oficial e, então, esboçou um sorriso arrogante.

- A culpa disto, ao menos, não recairá sobre você. Ali vem meu pai. Ele me levará consigo.

Jared soltou mentalmente um suspiro de alívio e foi receber a carruagem que já se aproximava do portão. Até antes que o veículo se detivesse, lorde Masen apareceu ao guichê.

- É o carro do Masen com quem cruzei no caminho? -perguntou.

- Sim! -respondeu Parker-. E devemos segui-lo. Lorde Masen não é outro que Edward Cullen.

A carruagem atravessou a ponte de madeira e em seguida ganhou velocidade.

O veloz grupo de cavalos não deixava de avançar, conduzindo a carruagem de lorde Masen através dos vales e colinas, sempre perseguidos pela muralha de cavaleiros que corriam atrás deles.

Dessa forma, o cortejo chegou às terras de Masen. Os arrendatários permaneceram imóveis em seus lugares, observando a cena boquiabertos. Foi o estampido de um rifle ianque proveniente da familiar carruagem de Masen, e a conseqüente queda de um dos malfeitores, o que revelou a seriedade da situação. A ira ardeu nos corações dos camponeses ao advertir que outro lorde Masen estava sendo ameaçado. Todos se prepararam para o ataque, agarrando forquilhas, tochas, foices, paus, velhos mosquetes e uma heterogênea coleção de todo aquilo que pudesse servir como arma.

A carruagem Masen se equilibrou para a torre da entrada e deteve-se bruscamente quando Eric pôs os freios e atirou com força das rédeas. Enquanto Felix e Alistar impediam o avanço dos perseguidores, Edward abriu a portinha com violência e se apressou a descer. E se voltou para ajudar a Isabella a descender e recolheu os rife, para seguir a sua esposa através da porta principal. Alistar e Felix avançaram por trás, ao tempo que Eric afastava o veículo da linha de fogo.

O grupo foi recebido na grande sala pelo Paul, quem pareceu um pouco confunso ante a presença de Edward Cullen, em lugar do amo da mansão. Depois dele, Aggie se lançou a chorar, tomando o avental com ambas as mãos para levar-lhe à boca. Kate se encontrava no fundo, feliz de ver a jovem senhora, mas aturdida ante a atitude do ama de chaves. Fazia apenas uns instantes, antes de ouvir o som das rodas, a anciã a tinha tranqüilizado, lhe assegurando que tudo terminaria bem. Talvez, ante a ausência de lorde Masen, pensou Kate, o ama de chaves pressentia que alguma desgraça tinha acontecido a seu amo e já começava a chorar a perda.

- Bom, bom, Aggie - tranqüilizou-a a donzela, aplaudindo o ombro da mulher-. Sem dúvida, o amo logo chegará. Não se cause pena assim.

Aggie lançou seu lacrimoso olhar e observou à menina como se tivesse recuperado o aprumo de repente.

- Do que estas falando? O amo já está aqui. Lorde Edward Masen, é ele .

- Oh. - Os imensos olhos do Kate se voltaram para quem se encontrava repartindo ordens ao Alistar e Felix para que ocupassem lugares perto das janelas. Uma ruptura de vidro evidenciou a presteza dos homens por defender a mansão quando destroçaram os cristais para introduzir os canhões dos largos rifles ianques.

Edward observou os rostos dos que lhe rodeavam, enquanto estreitava a sua esposa sob o amparo de seu braço. Inclusive o cozinheiro se encontrava ali, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Todos a aqueles que desejem, são livres para partir. Isabella pode ensinar o caminho para escapar.

- Não! - A negativa proveio de vários lábios de uma vez e, então, ele se precaveu de que Isabella também tinha falado. Olhou a jovem, e ela se aferrou a ele com uma tenacidade que revelou suas intenções tão intensamente como sua palavra.

- Não me separarei de seu lado. Não permitirei que meu bebê cresça sem um pai.

Aggie se espraiou no tema.

- Quando mataram ao antigo lorde, a servidão foi enviada a um refúgio seguro. O ele enfrentou só a seus assassinos. Ficaremos, milord. Possivelmente, eu não possa disparar um de seus extravagantes mosquetes, mas bem posso agitar uma endiabrada vassoura.

- Devem saber que eu sou o cavaleiro noturno - explicou Edward para todos aqueles que ainda não conseguiam sair de sua confusão-. Eu sou o homem que o oficial esteve procurando. Mas minha causa foi justa; minha intenção era descobrir aos malfeitores que Jared Parker e lorde Talbot dirigiam. Eles mataram a meu pai, e eles incendiaram a ala leste da mansão para assassinar o meu irmão. Muitos foram vítimas dos bandidos, e eu só procurava pôr fim a esse reino de terror.

- De verdade que é o lorde Masen? - perguntou Kate timidamente.

Isabella riu e rodeou com os braços a magra cintura de seu marido para estreitá-lo com força.

- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas este homem é o mesmo que quase nos deixou loucas de medo.

Um disparo proveniente do exterior atraiu a atenção de todos para um assunto mais sério. Cada um correu a pegar suas armas, algumas tão peculiares como as que tinham reunido os camponeses. Enquanto carregava uma pistola para atirar, Isabella se topou com os olhos de seu marido que a observavam fixamente.

- Minha querida esposa - murmurou Edward com doçura-, é provável que, em poucos instantes, sejamos ferozmente atacados. A porta frontal, embora sólida, não pode ser defendida como é devido, e em breves momentos, eles virão a derrubá-la. Agradaria-me muito se você...

A cabeça de Isabella já tinha começado a mover-se antes que ele tivesse terminado. Extranhamente, ela não experimentava nenhum temor, nenhum pânico. Esse era seu lar, e uma inflexível determinação se afirmou sob sua serena aparência.

- Permanecerei a seu lado. - Golpeou ligeiramente a pistola com um dedo e informou a seu marido com tom firme-: O homem que se atrever a te machucar não viverá para ver o fim do dia. Eu me encarregarei disso.

Houve uma fria severidade no olhar da jovem que fez com que Edward agradecesse por tê-la como esposa e não como inimiga.

Uma espécie de escudo se formou rapidamente para proteger à brigada atacante, e a porta sofreu a incessante investida de um tronco de carvalho. Mesmo assim, todo homem que se afastaba apenas da defesa caía ao lado do caminho, derrubado por uma bala procedente da mansão. Talbot permanecia depois do amparo de umas árvores perto da casa, fora da linha de fogo, mas não muito afastado, para poder logo atribui-la vitória que parecia tão próxima. Sua senhoria observava o curso dos acontecimentos com um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto que Tanya contemplava o espetáculo da carruagem.

- Derrubem rapidamente esta maldita porta! - uivou Jared. O tronco voltou a golpear o painel de madeira e a porta se partiu.

Precipitada-a onda de ansiosos inimigos foi recebida na mansão por fogo de pistolas disparadas a curta distância. Os primeiros bandidos caíram, mas os outros avançaram sobre os corpos dos companheiros mortos, ao tempo que Edward, Felix e Alistar foram para a grande sala. Ali, os malfeitores se enfrentaram a uma nova forma de ataque. Os ouvidos de todos retumbaram com as notas quase musicais de pesadas panelas de ferro atiradas contra seus crânios. Aggie e Paul se encontravam no meio do combate, enquanto que o cozinheiro aguardava nervoso algum branco adequado para seu comprido, terrorífica faca. Os homens tiveram que resistir os violentos ataques do sabre de lorde Masen, e as investidas mais torpes das espadas de Alistar e Felix. Jared abriu passo entre esta confusão de guerreiros experimentados e novatos, e se separou de um salto. Sua meta era lady Isabella, cuja captura lhe asseguraria a vitória, mas um só passo em direção a jovem o enfrentou cara a cara com o dono da mansão e sua larga e ensangüentada espada.

- Chegou a hora, lorde Masen - ameaçou-o o oficial, ao mesmo tempo que extraía sua adaga, preparando-se para o ataque.

- Sim! - respondeu Edward com um lento sorriso-. Durante muito tempo você devastou esta terra, e conseguiu escapar ao destino. Seqüestrou a minha esposa e a manteve prisioneira com o só propósito de me provocar. Pois o obteve. Sim! Chegou à hora!

Isabella levou uma mão à boca e o coração começou a lhe pulsar com violência em repentino pânico. O temor cresceu no interior da jovem e não pôde sufocá-lo ao observar a seu marido incitar ao inimigo com a ensangüentada espada. A arma desenhou um lento arco frente aos olhos de Parker.

- Morte, milord oficial - prometeu Edward -. Morte!

O oficial se lançou ao ataque com toda sua considerável destreza. O sabre investiu, blandiu, atacou, a adaga se mantinha posta para afundar-se na carne do outro. O comprido claymor escocês de Edward, tão pesado como o sabre, mas com um dobro de fio, resistiu investidas do inimigo, enfrentando e avançando com uma ameaça própria.

Toda a sala vibrou com o fragor das espadas entrelaçadas. Que foi imitado pelo conflito próximo à entrada. Talbot, sem saber para onde dirigir-se, topou-se com o ameaçador olhar do cozinheiro. A faca intimidou a sua senhoria e, bastante inimigo dos derramamentos de sangue quando esta lhe pertencia, elevou sua bengala e o deixou cair sobre a cabeça do homem, que se desabou sobre os joelhos. Talbot se voltou, disposto a trocar a direção, ao advertir que a melhor saída para a sobrevivência se encontrava fora, onde os camponeses estavam sendo derrotados. Porém, assim que girou para sair, ficou paralisado; pela colina, dispostos a ajudar aos arrendatários, avançava outro exército de selvagens comandados por Seth e um homem com jaqueta azul marinho. Os novos atacantes tinham o aspecto de marinheiros e logo se fez evidente que se tratava de combatentes peritos. Talbot se voltou, uma vez mais, para o vestíbulo e lhe arrebatou a faca do cozinheiro. Alistar, Felix e o resto dos serventes se achavam muito ocupados lutando com os malfeitores, para notar que ele começava a escapulir-se para a sala. Seus olhos se posaram quase com regogijo sobre as costas de Edward Masen, que, valorosamente, lutava por sua vida. Talbot elevou a faca e se lançou ao ataque, prefiriendo surpreender ao homem por trás.

De repente, a sala retumbou com um estrondoso som quando Isabella decidiu cumprir sua ameaça. Talbot desabou para trás com a força do projétil que a jovem disparou da pistola, e Edward se voltou surpreso para ver o homem cair com as pernas estendidas de uma maneira grotesca e a mão levantada, ainda sujeitando a faca. O oficial aproveitou a vantagem e se equilibrou para atirar a estocada fatal, mas o sabre foi derrubado pelo claymor quando Edward voltou a concentrar sua atenção.

Os olhos de lorde Masen cintilaram com renovada intensidade, e o claymor se inundou no ataque. A arma cruzou como um relâmpago sob a defesa do Parker e logo se afundou. Uma aguda dor penetrou o braço esquerdo do oficial, e a adaga caiu ao chão. Resistiu a seguinte investida de seu oponente, retrocedendo uns passos. Outro ataque foi arrojado, e Jared o esquivou, mas não houve pausa, não houve tempo para o contra-ataque. Uma nova estocada chegou, e logo outra, e outra, até que os lábios de Jared Parker se franziram em um grunhido furioso ante a impotência de sua própria defesa. Não sentiu a investida que lhe penetrou as costelas e o coração, apenas um ligeiro puxão no colete quando a espada se retirou. Toda a força de seus braços se dissipou, e observou a Edward com tremente surpresa. De repente, a sala se voltou escura e seu sabre se chocou contra o chão, mas Jared Parker nunca soube que ele também se desabou junto à arma.

Houve um silêncio em Masen Hall quando Edward olhou em redor. Aqueles poucos ladrões que tinham conseguido entrar e sobreviver estavam sendo arrojados fora da mansão pela amedrentadora espada do Felix Bentworth e, pelo selvagem brilho nos olhos do homem, todos sabiam que suas ameaças eram sérias. Edward arrojou o claymor ao chão e estendeu os braços para receber a Isabella, que se agarrou no imponente peito para expressar seu alívio entre suaves soluços.

- Devo agradecer a milady por defender minhas costas - sussurrou ele junto ao suave cabelo de sua esposa-. Nosso bebê ainda poderá crescer com um pai.

O pranto da jovem se fez mais intenso quando desafogou todas as tensões do dia e apaziguou seus temores. Isabella se abraçou fortemente a seu marido, lhe empapando a camisa com suas lágrimas, e sentiu as suaves carícias dessas mãos viris e o beijo desses tenros lábios contra seu cabelo.

Por fim, ela acalmou-se e, sem deixar de abraçá-la, Edward caminhou para o exterior para deter-se frente à mansão e permitir que o sol primaveril os esquentasse. Observaram à multidão que tinha ido em sua ajuda e os olhos de Edward umedeceram quando advertiu que os arrendatários tinham arriscado a vida por ele. Os camponeses se convenceram de que tudo iria bem com a família Masen; tinham encontrado a um lorde em quem podiam confiar. Ao cabo de uns instantes, todos começaram a trabalhar para retirar aos mortos. Pareceu-lhes que, ao menos, entre suas próprias forças, só uns poucos tinham sofrido feridas graves.

Alistar e Eric carregaram a lorde Talbot para o exterior, e um dueto de exclamações proveio da carruagem quando Tanya, que tinha estado todo esse tempo oculto na mesma, identificaram à figura inerte e ensangüentada. Os marinheiros do Leah já tinham passado junto à Tanya, depois de olhar brevemente no interior do veículo e assegurar-se de que este não significava uma ameaça. Portanto, nenhum deles fez o intento de deter o carro quando a jovem ordenou a gritos ao chofer que empreendesse a marcha.

A sensação de derrota chegou como um violento golpe para o um homem e a uma mulher. Charlie não podia vislumbrar nenhuma esperança para sua vida; estava condenado a vagar com um eterno terror, sempre temeroso daquele momento em que voltasse a enfrentar Edward Cullen. Ou era Masen? Encolheu-se de ombros mentalmente. A gente era tão perigoso como o outro.

O futuro da Tanya não era muito mais prometedor. Nesses últimos dias, a jovem tinha descoberto o suficiente para confirmar a suspeita de que seu pai tinha sido um ladrão e, talvez, um assassino. As própridades do lorde, sem dúvida, seriam confiscadas pela coroa, e ela não poderia tolerar a humilhação do que logo aconteceria. Sem ninguém que a cuidasse e consentisse com as riquezas da vida, a jovem não estava muito segura de poder sobreviver. Talvez, o melhor seria reunir toda a fortuna que pudesse encontrar na mansão Talbot e logo viajar a qualquer parte.

Edward observou a partida da carruagem e logo voltou o olhar para o par de homens que se aproximavam. Eram Seth e o capitão Daniels; e enquanto este último esboçou um amplo sorriso, o primeiro franziu o sobrecenho com expressão reprovadora ao ver o casal. Edward estendeu uma mão para saudar seu capitão e logo se dirigiu ao irmão de sua esposa.

- Seth, acredito que não fomos apresentados devidamente. – Edward sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão ao moço-. Eu sou lorde Masen.

Os olhos do jovem se dilataram e se dirigiram para o rosto sorridente de sua irmã, ao tempo que o aceitava mecanicamente a mão oferecida.

- Lorde Masen? O lorde Masen?

- Sim, eu sou o que usava a máscara e caminhava mancando - confessou Edward-. Fiz-o, em parte, para enganar aos malfeitores, lhes fazendo acreditar que o homem que tinham assassinado ainda seguia vivo; mas, por outro lado, também desejava desposar a sua irmã e não encontrei outra forma de obtê-lo. Espero que continue apreciando a amizade que começou entre nós quando me conhecia como aleijado.

Seth tratou de unir todas as peças e as colocar em seus respectivos lugares.

- Você está realmente casado com minha irmã, e é o pai de seu...

Isabella se ruborizou ao lançar um olhar vacilante para o capitão, que parecia estar desfrutando de toda a conversação. O sorriso do homem se intensificou quando seu marido pronunciou uma resposta.

- Não necessita utilizar sua destreza com as armas para vingar a honra de sua irmã - assegurou-lhe Edward ao moço, e o brilho zombador de seus olhos se tornou mais intenso-. Tudo foi feito corretamente, juro-lhe isso.

O bate-papo se interrompeu com a chegada de um carro seguido de um grupo de cavaleiros. Isabella reconheceu à comitiva imediatamente. Tratava-se da mesma carruagem que tinha passado em sua volta de Londres fazia algumas semanas, e a jovem se sentiu um pouco confunsa ante a presença do veículo na mansão. O carro avançou pelo atalho de acesso e se deteve frente à casa. Um lacaio correu para abrir a portinhola e colocou a escaleria para permitir a descida do marquês do Leicester.

- Chegamos muito tarde? - perguntou o homem com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Em seguida, olhou ao redor para contemplar a cena de quão marinheiros carregavam os corpos dos mortos para empilhar-los em carros -. Conforme vejo, não necessitaram de minha ajuda absolutamente. Parece o que conseguiu vencer a estes malfeitores de uma vez por todas. - voltou-se para dirigir-se aos ocupantes da carruagem-. Senhoras, este é um espetáculo do mais horripilante. Estão seguras de que querem presenciá-lo?

- Desejo ver meu filho - afirmou uma doce voz feminina.

Edward tomou Isabella pelo braço e a guiou até o carro, ao tempo que o marquês estendia uma mão para brindar ajuda a sua esposa, que se encontrava sentada junto à a porta. Assim que apoiou os pés sobre a terra, Alice estendeu os braços para Isabella.

- Minha querida, que experiência tão terrível deve ter sido para ti! Nós não estávamos em casa quando chegou à carta de Edward e, quando a encontramos nos aguardando, viemos a toda pressa dos York, onde estivemos vivendo desde que partimos de Londres. Por fortuna, minha irmã acabava de viajar desde Carlisle para ficar conosco.

- Sua irmã? – Isabella olhou para o interior da carruagem e seu rosto evidenciou sua surpresa quando a marquesa se afastou e a condessa de Ashford apareceu na portinhola. A mulher descendeu e elevou a bochecha com atitude especuladora para receber um beijo de Edward. Logo, ele guiou a sua mãe para Isabella, que observou à dama com total desconcerto. Os olhos verdes cintilaram quando lorde Masen se dirigiu a sua esposa. – Isabella, carinho, quero que conheça minha mãe.

- Mas você é a condessa de Ashford. - A mente da jovem começou a girar com crescente confusão -. Lembro que esteve na festa. Jogou naipes comigo.

A condessa sorriu com doçura.

- Eu desejava te conhecer e, dado que meu filho estava resolvido a ocultar sua verdadeira identidade, não pude te revelar que era sua mãe, mesmo que o desejasse profundamente. Poderá me perdoar pelo engano?

Algumas lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Isabella, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade, e de repente, as duas mulheres puseram-se a chorar juntas, abraçadas. A condessa se afastou, e com um lenço de encaixe, começou a secar as gotinhas que sulcavam as bochechas da menina, ignorando as que brotavam em seus próprios olhos.

- Devo viver em Carlisle para estar perto de meu filho - explicou a dama entre soluços-. Tornei a enviuvar, e me sinto muito só em Londres sem ele. Além de minha irmã, Alice, Edward é a única família que me restou, e tinha muito medo de que algo de mau pudesse lhe acontecer. Ordenei a Felix que o vigiasse o quanto fosse possível.

- Você retornou para Inglaterra para viver depois de suas bodas? - inquiriu Isabella.

- Sim, mas meus filhos já estavam crescidos, e o conde era um velho amigo da família. Pareceu-me correto me casar com ele, embora o único e verdadeiro amor de minha vida foi Carlisle.

Edward colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa e esboçou um sorriso em direção a Esme.

- Não tive oportunidade de lhe contar isso mãe, mas vai se converter em avó este ano.

A dama conteve a respiração, e seu rosto se iluminou com repentina felicidade.

- Acredito que um moço seria bonito. Mas, por outro lado, eu nunca tive uma menina. Estava tão ansiosa para que Edward se sossegasse e fincasse raízes! Aggie e eu temíamos que isso nunca acontecesse. OH, Isabella, Isabella... - As lágrimas voltaram a aparecer em seus olhos-. Você será uma excelente esposa para meu filho. Sei que assim será.

Essa mesma noite, o silêncio da antecâmara do lorde foi interrompido pelas susurrantes vozes que murmuravam na cama. Isabella Masen se encontrava agarrada nas firmes curva do corpo de seu marido e, juntos, observavam as chama do fogo. De tanto em tanto, ele deslizava os lábios para lhe beijar a zona abaixo da orelha onde o pulso da jovem pulsava brandamente.

- Acredito que me agradaria ir a América algum dia - murmurou ela na escuridão-. Sua mãe falou tanto desse lugar durante o jantar, que imagino que deva ser um grande país. Acredita que me seria possível conhecê-lo?

- Tudo o que milady desejar - sussurrou Edward, afundando o rosto no suave cabelo de sua esposa-. Meu mundo sempre estará onde você esteja, e eu te seguirei pelo atalho que você me indicar.

Isabella soltou uma suave risada quando Edward mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Não, senhor. Jamais te indicarei o atalho, porque minha mão sempre estará firmemente sujeita à tua. Somos um só de verdade, e com prazer caminharei eternamente a seu lado, se você assim desejar.

- Se desejo? - A surpresa foi evidente no tom de Edward quando repetiu as palavras-. Acaso acredita que lutei durante estes meses só para te colocar atrás de mim, onde não possa admirar sua beleza? Não, milady, ao meu lado é onde desejo te ter, sempre junto ao meu coração.

_**Fim**_

* * *

Então meus amores... Gostaram? Eu tenho que confessar que esse foi o livro mais difícil que já adaptei... mais fiz isso por amor, eu quero compartilhar com vocês ao quão bom é ler e se afastar um pouco do mundo cruel e difícil que as vezes enfrentamos em nosso dia-dia!

Espero de coração que tenham gostado!

_**Eu quero agradecer á jhenT, grazy, Rah, Rafaela, a, VioletSMC, joci, lina2000, Jana Mi, juaassaid, Theslenn Urils, AgathaRoesler, A, Florence Santos, Camille cullen, Jana Pepita, Alice gaby, Alice Borges, patylayne, Elidiane, Ana Krol, S. Tavares, r, Guest, Ana Sousa, Bonniece, gaabM, Ms. Anjos, Mrs. Fitsztephen, BahBrito, Black Diamond 22, Daia Matos, DiCCullen, Fanytah, ISLCullen, JOKB, Kivia, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Nessa Schiavi, R. Fernandes, Regiane, Sophia Gama, Wivyan Carvalho, cutelittlefurry, diluane. roque, gabrielly, lucimasencullen, sarosa, Anacarol202, Katie Christensen, Natalocas, yaraxxx, Dani (facebook), Regina (facebook), leitoras fantasmas e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada meus amores, pela paciencia, por me acompanherem e principalmente por lerem, obrigada pelo carinho que recebo sempre que vocês me deixam reviews... Agradeço de coração!_

_É com dor que termino mais uma adaptação! Mas não fiquem tristes não porque Quinta-feira começa uma nova! *_*_

_Então até Quinta meus amores... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosssssss_


End file.
